The Chain Warden
by Koiyaki
Summary: A monster with a lantern meets a fox who shows him what its like to be human. Those were the things he gave up for his undeath. But her antics start to stir up fond memories of the life that was forcibly taken from him. He wonders whether he should embrace her ways of thinking...then he remembers that humans are idiots who can't even remember to click his lantern...
1. Prologue 1: Welcome to the Shadow Isles

Hiya peoples :D I'm Koiyaki and for whatever reason I'm writing this fanfiction. This idea basically came about after I saw a Korean comic with this pairing and I was like...that is so wrong yet ridiculously cute O.0. Just a slight warning, the characters are gonna be rather OOC...or just a little bit, depending on the character. I'm planning on making this rather extensive. I'm a bit out of practice when it come to creative writing so any input and critiques are welcome~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue Pt. 1: Welcome to the Shadow Isles

The evening's muggy air loomed over the desolate Shadow Isles. As the sun relinquished its place for the moon, the isles inhabitants slowly began their sinister frolicking. In this grim land of the dead, a gallant vessel makes its way ashore to the largest of the islands. The air, thick with sea salt and the remnants of spirits begin to slowly part and three young figures descend from the small ship and cautiously make their way onto the beach.

"Whoa...so this is it huh, eh Frank?" Said the tallest of the three. This sprightly young man seemed unaffected by the land's deadly aura. He smiled while examining his surroundings.

"U-uh-huh." Said another young man. "Alright John we're here, what else did you want to do. The sooner we leave the better." Better built though shorter than his joyful ally, Franklin made his disdain for their new accommodations known. On his arm a young woman shivering in fright.

"Come on Frank, didn't you say that you killed a few specters last month? Why are you so scared? I mean, the hell are we gonna see here that we can't handle?" Asked John, grin never leaving his face. He then turned to the cowering woman. "I mean Sarah was there too wasn't she?

"There's a difference between exorcising restless spirits and willingly going to the hell-on-earth they get exorcized to!" Yelled the young woman releasing her grip on Franklin. "We came to these damn islands, aren't you happy!? Let's get back to the ship, if we're not back in Demacia within two days our parents'll start worrying!" Red faced and panting slightly the young woman began making her way toward their vessel.

"What a bitch..." scoffed John as he rolled his eyes and started walking deeper into the forest.

"John...you can't be serious? We can't just leave Sar-"

"Frank, if you enjoyed being whipped, go back to the ship and I'll be back in like 10 minutes." His lips then curled into a large smirk. "Or if you wouldn't want a certain bitch to know that you nearly got your soul taken by a sexy fox wom-"

"Fine, fine whatever..." Franklin shoved John on the shoulder as her trudged into the forest alongside his comrade.

In the distance, the shrill aching moans of fresh spirits could be heard atop the small hill overlooking the beach. A dark figure with a fiery skull visage and an eerie lantern with which the muffled wails seemed to be coming from chuckled slightly.

"Oh dear this won't do. It's been so long since we had guests. I should welcome them, _properly_..."

~.~

The young mens' breathing became heavier and heavier the deeper they went into the forest. Moans and eerie shrieks accompanied their every footstep. The trees lining their path moved and cracked as if they were machinations of the otherworldly sort. Their vision carried solely by the light of the moon, and not a vibrant color was to be seen...let alone much of anything else.

"...The hell?" Franklin looked down to see a severed hand grasp his bare ankle. "GAH!" Raising his leg from the ground and shaking for dear life, he fell over backwards right into John. Dislodged from his ankle, the hand then trudged itself into a slightly glowing bush.

"Frank, seriously..these are my new shorts!" Exclaimed John as he stood up once more. He then started walking forward again until Franklin forcibly turned him around.

"John...a freaking disembodied hand CLAMPED ONTO ME! I am getting the hell out of this place. I don't care if you tell Sarah...she's too good for me anyway. And I'm not leaving her alone on this god-forsaken island anymore." He then turned around and began to walking back.

With a short sign John followed suit. "Never mind Sarah...you're the real bitch here." Franklin ignored his jabs, hoping only to find their way back as easily as they got in.

It had only taken them about 15 minutes to get to where they were, so wishful thinking assumed that it would only take another 15 to get back. Following the makeshift trail they made through the loamy gray soil, the boys suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. They felt a deathly chill sweep over them and an eerie green glow behind them. They turned their heads and were greeted by a large robed figure. In his right hand a glowing green scythe, in the left a floating lantern emanating ghastly wails. It's face a skull floating via spectral green flames. It smiled.

"Well hello there. I do hope you forgive my lateness. You see, it has been so long since we last had guests that I've gone and lost my manners. But I guess its better late than never. As you can see, I am the warden of these isles. I go by-" A bullet phased through the specters skull and hit a dead tree behind him. John stood arm-raised with a handgun. The specters eyes turned grave. "Dear boy, hasn't anyone ever taught you it's rude to interrupt those who are speaking?"

"Heh...So this place is full of monsters. Come any closer and next time I won't miss." John face was stern, yet he had a cocky smile. His gun still pointed at the specter and his thumb resting on its trigger. Franklin stood mortified with fear, and the unnatural chill made it hard for him to breathe. "Frank, get your thumbs out of your ass and help me out here Mr. Exorcist." The specters eyes shifted slightly to get a good look at Franklin. It's mouth slowly curled into a sly smile.

"So you're an exorcist, my my my!" the specter exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time I've seen one of you here. Ah..." The specter raised his lantern and slightly shook it. Low screams and writhing anguish emerged from it. "...the memories."

"Get nostalgic on your own time monster! Now, I'll only say this once." John's face lost its cocky smile and turned into a deadly stare. "Move the fuck out of our way...Or prepare to leave this purgatory and go to hell, where all of your kind belong!"

"How rude, and such prejudice, thinking all of us poor unfortunate souls are monsters!" The specter feigned a look of insult, but its smile quickly returned. Suddenly the loamy soil burst with hands severed from their bodies, ghostly apparitions, and rotting corpses missing various appendages. The crackle of decaying bones filled the area along with the groans of the restless undead. Franklin turned white as a sheet and grabbed a large clump of paper from his pocket, holding it to his chest for dear life. John pulled out a second gun and pointed incoherently to every new crackle he heard. The undead began to slowly close in on them. "Now," the specter begun, "as you can see, my colleagues here aren't monsters. They mean you absolutely no harm." At the sound of the specter's voice John immediately pointed both guns toward its flaming skull.

"DoooOOOoon't...RuuUUUnnn" Faint voices rung in the heads of both Franklin and John. The undead stopped moving. "RuUUUuuun...NooOOw..." "DoOOOooon't ShoooOOt." "RUUUUUUUUUUuUuun!"

"See, aren't they nice. They seem to want to give you some useful advice." The groans suddenly stopped. The disembodied appendages, rotting corpses and apparitions slowly levitated one foot into the air. They remained motionless and deathly silent. "My dear boys, remember how I said not all of us here are monsters? I wasn't lying. These kind and gallant...'things' aren't monsters of any kind. But, unfortunately..." The eye sockets of the corpses and apparitions started to glow an eerie green and stared intently and the two boys. "...I...AM!"

The undead sped towards the boys at high speed writhing. John shot as many as he could with his bullets and ran, grabbing Frankiln all the while. Franklin would drop a slip of paper every few seconds that repelled the ghostly undead. " Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Yelled John trying his best to dodge the corpses. He turned and noticed that Franklin was completely untouched through the use of his seal. He then got an idea. "Frank! Head back to the ship, I'll take care of that skeleton. Make sure Sarah is ok."

"Are you crazy! Stop it with all this macho bullshit! Augh!" Frank took a handful of seals and just scattered them all around. A sharp white light emanated from them and the ghouls that were following them were no more. "John, we're safe now. You barely have any bullets left, I damn near used all my seals, this was a fucking stupid idea to begin with, and I'd like to leave here ALIVE! Now get your shit together and come back to the fucking ship!" With that Franklin continued down the bath towards the slightly in view ship. John took too steps forward. He then stared back at the forest in for a few moments. With a reload of his gun he ran back towards the clearing.

Once there, there was nothing but the holes in which the undead emerged. Slightly cursing to himself he swiftly turned to to be met with a flaming skull. He immediately raised both his hands, but the guns he were holding fell to the floor. He felt cold. "Dear boy, I'm sorry if your parents never taught you how to respect someone when their talking, but I suppose it's never too late to learn." Lodged inside Johns bowels, the specter twisted his scythe at a 90 degree angle. Then swiftly yanked it out and held John up by the collar of his jacket. "Let's try this again. I am the warden of chains, many know me as Thresh. It is a pleasure to meet you."Thresh smiled as he shoved a gauntlet into Johns chest. Letting go of his collar he let Johns body slide off of his hand, leaving a green orb in his palm. Thresh lifted his lantern and whispered, "Welcome, to the Shadow Isles." The orb was forcibly absorbed by the lantern followed by an agonizing scream of the young man.

~.~

Franklin approached the ship to find Sarah surrounded by seals with a surly expression. "You guys are unbelievable..." She started walking towards him when she noticed something amiss. "Where's John?"

Frank turned around to find none behind him.

"That stupid bastard! Com'on Sarah, we gotta catch that idiot before-" Frank was stopped when Sarah ducked behind him. He turned to find the chain warden chuckling in front of him.

"My, what a pretty lady friend you have there. Dear lady, no need to be so scared." He continued to chuckle as he looked over the two of them. Still with a smile on his face, he continued. "Dear children, I hope you enjoyed your stay at our precious isles, but I suggest that you return to whence you came. This is a land for the living dead, and where the living come to die. Speaking of which..." Thresh turned and picked up a heavy pile with brown hair. He then haphazardly tossed it towards them and the two jumped slightly backwards. Sarah then screamed at the top of her lungs. John's wide eyes blankly stared at them. Blood soon stopped flowing though the holes in his chest and stomach. "Think of this as a kindness." The warden said as he pointed to the body. "I usually give the remains of...'difficult' visitors to a good friend of mine. But you good sir," he motioned to Franklin, "are an exorcist of good taste, and I respect your strength. Keep this favor in mind for your next visit...if you ever dare to return that is." The warden chuckled once more and then phased back into the darkness, leaving the fear-filled coupe to deal with the body of their lost friend.

~.~

The warden appeared at the door to his premises. Eerie and brooding, the large doors loomed high over his form. He opened them and entered his dark abode. Filled with the muggy air of the dead, his 'home' was decrepit and disheveled. Obviously retrieved from a previous owner (by force or otherwise), the warden has seemed to not make use for the vast area above ground. Rather, he spent most of his time in the mansions dungeon quarters. Walking down the many steps underground, path lit only by his ghostly lantern, he arrived at his destination. Opening the wooden door revealed a grand torture room. Unlike the rest of the mansion, the room was well lit with white and yellow torches and completely organized. The wall were decorated with a vast array of flogs, axes, saws, and spiked hooks all connected by a woven pattern of ethereal chains. A spiked coffin was at one corner and a marble table with dried blood in another. Patches of hair a bone here and there were scattered on the floor. The warden approached a table with shackles in the middle of the room. He then pulled a small cart with sharp needles, hooked embalming tools, and multiple scissors of varying sizes. Taking his lantern, he raised it from the ground and it opened as his gauntlet clad hand entered it. Groans emerged from the lantern as his hands fumbled for a few seconds. He then pulled out his hand with a green orb. He returned his lantern and placed the orb on the table. It floated for a few seconds and then slowly formed a ghostly body whose arms and legs were bound by the ethereal shackles. Its eyes opened and attempted to speak, but no sound emerged.

"Good evening my dear boy. Are you comfortable? I wouldn't want those shackles to be causing you any pain." Thresh then approached the ghost's face. "Because that, dear John..." He then put the pointed end of his scythe into Johns mouth, "...that's my job." He swiftly pulled down...

* * *

As you can see this prologue completely complies with the story's romantic-comedy genre :D...Yea not really...Well, prologue will prologue. Please tell me how I did. Unfortunately I won't be updating consistently for a bit, but I will be updating this soon. Thanks a lot for reading~


	2. Prologue 2: Welcome to the League

Yay~ people actually bother to read this :D Thanks a lot for caring~ Here's the second chapter. Don't worry, this is the last part of the prologue. I promise this will get humorous and light-hearted soon!...Maybe! Meow~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter Two: Prologue Pt. 2: Welcome to the League of Legends

The warden busied himself cleaning his instruments after playing with his new acquisition. It had been so long since he had a fresh soul to toy with, that he enjoyed himself a little too much. He also forgot how much energy a young soul had, and would take that into account the next time he releases a young charge from their shackles. He shifted the shackled table to it original upright position (after being shifted during his previous engagement) and returned his ethereal chains to their place on the walls. Before he left the room he notice an odd colored flog next to his usual ones. He approached the fuchsia torture instrument and his face grew deeply annoyed.

"...I forgot that I borrowed this from her." The warden said with regret to himself. He put the small flog in his robe pocket and walked towards the door. Walking up the stairs of his decrepit mansion, he had great disdain for his next destination. He opened the main door and furrowed his boney brow in response to the creature in front of him.

"And I was just about to ask you about that. Glad you remembered it." Cooed the blue skinned woman. Thresh lazily drew the flog out of his pocket and weakly tossed it in her general direction. Giving a feigned sigh of annoyance, she picked up the instrument from the ground and said. "I hope you cleaned this properly."

"After you dropped that abomination in my quarters I hung it up and never touched it." Spat thresh. "I asked for a torture devise, not a child's toy..."

"Well you're no fun, as usual." The woman then turned to leave but then stopped. "Oh yea, you know Elise isn't the happiest that you let those kids go. And Yorick was looking forward to a new body to raise for a while. You didn't have to give it to them." She said with her hands folded.

Thresh gave a deep sigh. "I could care less if I disappoint you or that old spider's lapdog. But I already explained to Yorick the circumstances of my actions, circumstances in which living creatures, such as you and Elise have know reason of understanding." Thresh walked down the few steps from the front of his home and headed towards the forest.

"Where are you in a rush to?" The warden did not answer her and continued on his way. "It's Monday remember, we're all going to the Institute of War." The warden stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten the week had restarted and the leaders of the Isles had their obligations. The woman giggled at his silence.

"Don't miss us too much darling." Said a sultry voice from behind.

"Elise, don't you have eggs to nest. With all the charges you take from me, you and that overgrown grub must be insanely busy..." Thresh hissed at the woman as she put her hand on his shoulder. He rudely shrugged it off and continued onward. "How could I forget this joyous occasion...Mondays mark the time in which I no longer have to cope with you or this creature's nonsense for a whole five days. Ahh, such bliss. I also won't have male charges 'miraculously' disappearing from their cells." He turned to give an annoyed look to the spider-like woman next to him. "And I won't have to deal with the remains of a certain someone's 'unreasonable' business partners..." He gave the same glance to the blue woman. "Now ladies, if you would excuse me I have a few things to discuss Lord Mordekaiser. Don't let the portal guard mistake you both for concubines..." With that he took his leave.

"Touchy..." Said Evelyn as both her and Elise made their way through the forest towards the portal to the Institute. "I mean he didn't have to complain about the bodies...He likes souls right? I thought I was doing him a kindness."

"And it's not my fault if me and my lord are in need of followers. My lord is a very hungry being. And Thresh sometimes leaves his charges down in his dungeons for days just letting them rot away. How can I just stand by and let perfectly good help just wither away?" Exclaimed Elise.

"Don't worry girl, he just has a hard time showing his appreciation. Now lets go make some moneh!" Evelyn added a slight skip to her step as they continued along the wooden path, passing by the Twisted Treeline.

"You never cease to amaze me Eve." Elise smiled and the women continued on their way.

~.~

The warden continued through the forest in haste. He couldn't believe the weekend had ended so quickly. He had to inquire Mordekaiser of any new duties that needed to be done in his absence for this week. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a surprise onslaught of lost souls that he would have to round up. He considered such an activity a waste of time, though he did have fun with a few of them afterwards however.

"Good day chain warden..." Came a shrill voice from the Thresh's right. In the misty air stood a hunched over creature carrying a shovel with a ghoul at his side. Though there was something strange about this sight.

"Good morning dear friend. Sorry I didn't see you there. Permit me to ask...is that a guitar?" Thresh pointed to the instrument being held by the ghoul. Yorick gave him a slow nod.

"Actually this is a base, my lord."

"Did I ask for a correction? They both make noise do they not?" The warden asked getting slightly annoyed.

"My apologies...Pentakill has a few sets this week...We will be meeting today in the Lord's chambers to discuss the details and I and the other members will be gone this weekend for the planned shows."

"When you say members, does that include the blue-haired dame and the broad fellow?"

"Yes, and unfortunately for you...Hecarim will be joining us." Thresh jaw dropped in this statement and as soon as he was about to reply, Yorick stopped him. "As you know it's around this time of year when Vilemaw needs a great amount of sustenance due to him molting his old skin. Because of his ravenous hunger, the bodies that you provide me with have gone 'missing'." Thresh gave a great sign. So it seems he wasn't the only one suffering from Elise's antics. "Due to all that, I haven't had enough bodies to raise as stage hands, and Lord Mordekaiser has requested Hecarim to aid in our endeavor."

"...So I'm to spend another weekend alone with those two?" Yorick gave a regretful nod and bid him farewell. Though not the happiest of the coming days, he no longer had to rush to meet with his Lord. He decided to wait till nightfall to discuss his duties and continued back towards his abode.

~.~

Sunlight barely etched it's way past the Isles' cloudy skies. Wherever light seemed to slip through, residents fled to the inner woods or underground for their desired cover of darkness. Thresh continued his stroll while shrugging off shambling corpses that clung onto him every so often. He soon found his way onto a small hill overlooking the newly remodeled Twisted Treeline. Though he hadn't been a resident of the Isles long enough to see it in it's former glory, he never took a liking to it. The lack of true death in the air, and the noise produced from the various battles held there did naught but annoy him as he went about his days. Even with his great disdain for the structure, he took a moment to relish the silent ambiance the place gave off before the Institute opened its doors once more.

With regards to the Institute, his Lord and various other rulers of the Isles recommended that he join their ranks and become a champion. The warden had no interest in this however. He found no real incentive to be the plaything of mortals to solve petty disputes such as land ownership, or who took whoever's sweetroll. The humans of Runeterra were bad enough, he didn't want to fathom what those from 'Earth' were like. He had no real need for money as he could always just give a soul to Yorick and have him raise a body to steal whatever materials he needed for his day to day activities. And as for glory? There was no glory in the Shadow Isles, only despair, anguish and death. Solace only came to those with the strength to manipulate those qualities. He was such a being, he along with the six other rulers of the Isles. But there was also another reason. Thresh became an inhabitant of the Isles about a year after his Lord became a champion. Though his memory of his mortal life is very selective, he remembers hearing rumors of the prowess of Mordekaiser. Once he met him face to face, all the rumors he once heard were in fact true. However, during the year of his residency on the Isles, he's noticed a change in his Lord. Though he is still the formidable fighter, his Lord's mannerisms and personality seemed to have softened. The fact that he even created a 'band' was rather peculiar to Thresh. This change in behavior wasn't an isolated incident either. The other undead rulers have slowly seemed to assimilate into the society of the mortals they associate with. It has even come to the point where all of them prefer to stay in the dorms provided by the Institute during its operational hours during the week, rather than returning to the Isles at night. Though they do stay in their original quarters on the Isles during the weekends, they seem to do it more out of obligation to their homeland, rather than out of preference, since the Institute allows them the option to stay in the dorms as long as they see fit. This seems rather irrelevant as most of them still spend most of their weekend mornings on the other side of the Institute's portal.

"I'd have no problem with all this if I wasn't the sole maid of this place." Thresh said quietly under his breath as he started walking down the hill. It was true that in fact, Thresh was damn near the sole caretaker of the Isles. The other rulers are constantly enthralled with their own pursuits and since he has elected to not join them, the honor of welcoming new lost souls, dispersing large crowds of shambling dead, and keeping the areas around the Twisted Treeline and the portal to the Institute clean and 'death-free' was all his during the week. The only solace he got was during the weekends where his dear friend Hecarim would invite him on his nightly raids on nearby Noxian warships. Or when Yorick would get word of mortals finding there way to the Isles (such was the case of yesterday). Thresh would get a new toy along with its soul, and Yorick would get a body. Those were his happy times. Though there was one thing he didn't completely hate about the weekdays. He wouldn't have to deal with the idiotic antics of the two mortal women that prance around him all the time. Ever since he died, Thresh has had no desire for mortals who weren't in his charge. He also couldn't fathom how those two were even allowed to remain in this place. Yes, Evelyn arrived here before anyone else, and yes, Elise keeps that overgrown insect from running rampant...but they just would not leave him be! If there were not dire repercussions for taking their souls, he would have done so months ago.

Thresh looked up to find himself in front of the portal to the Institute. Recently, he seemed to always find himself here when he allows his thoughts to wonder, and he didn't completely understand why. The portal wasn't the most extravagant of things. It consisted of a midnight blue exterior with ionic columns holding it up. The portal itself was located within the the large, one room building. Though it did not look like much. The only things protecting it were two floating statues of sages. But the magicks they exerted are much stronger than they appear. Thresh learned that the hard when he tried to send to send a corpse that Yorick raised for him after Evelyn as payback for releasing one of his charges as a request for one of her clients. Once the corpse got within 5 feet of the portal, it completely disintegrated and the soul imbued within it faded from existence. It is always a sad day when the warden loses a charge. He hadn't even had the opportunity to torture it yet...

"Here again, friend?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Thresh answered before turning around to face his centaur colleague. "Is it safe to assume that our Lord has already left?"

"You are correct. I shall be taking my leave as well. And I apologize for my future absence this weekend. You know how Morde gets when things don't go according to plan." Hecarim let out a light sigh.

_'Morde'? That's a new one..._Thresh thought. "Don't worry yourself Hecarim, I'll manage as I always do."

"Earnest as ever aren't you? Well, remember you have full access to the portal Morde's request. Come visit if you ever get lonely." Hecarim chuckled at his own comment and the slightly shocked face of Thresh. "Good-day!" The centaur passed through the purple oval and was gone.

"..." Thresh stood there in silence. Lonely? Him? The less people around, the less distraction to take away from him enjoying the writhing screams of his charges. But Thresh has never looked at his situation in that way before. _I'm no longer human...I have no reason to feel anything. Loneliness is a luxury I relish missing out on..._Thresh told himself. He turned around and took two steps forward. He stopped. In the corner of the portal area stood Hecarim's lance. _I thought Hecarim seemed as if he was missing something. _It then donned on Thresh. _...He did this on purpose..._ Picking up the spear he approached the portal. He stared at the swirling purple vortex for a few moments. He turned his flaming skull to take one more glance at the forest behind him. He sighed. _...Well, this will be interesting..._

~.~

After stepping through, Thresh opened his eye sockets and was welcomed to a darkened room. Many other portals of varying colors surrounded him. Two large human guards looked at him.

"State your business." Said the one to his right.

"Lord Mordekaiser gave me passage..." Thresh said bluntly. Both guards made an expression as if they realized something and allowed him to proceed. Thresh inwardly gave a sigh of relief seeing as his person was still in one piece. Mordekaiser must have really told the summoners to give him passage. Then again, Thresh would have never attempted to pass through in the first place if he didn't have faith in his Lord...no matter how strange he acted. Passing through the dark corridor, Thresh assumed he finally left the portal area once bright lights filled his field of vision. He found himself face-to-face with a large ornate fountain that towered over him.

_Hmph...Humans are so easily amused..._Thresh shook his head at the structure and took in his surroundings. From what he could tell, this large area was the shape of a semicircle with large hallways sprouting from the edges. Frivolous lighting fixtures adorned the walls along with paintings of landscapes and people indiscernible to Thresh. A total of five hallways were visible and the one in the dead center seemed to serve as a glass walkway to the other side of the facility. Though too bright for his taste, Thresh had no qualms for the atmosphere. But there was one this he was wondering.

"The Institute is open...where is everyone?" Thresh asked aloud. Though he didn't mind the impromptu trip so far, Hecarim needed his lance if he was going to conduct any type of battle, and he would not like for his friend to leave ill equipped.

"Most champions are already on the Fields of Justice." Came a muffled voice. Thresh turned to his right to see a robed...man? His face was covered with a mask of some sort and he floated towards him. "Kassadin, if you were wondering. You don't look as if you know your way around here...but if you were a new champion, you'd be out there fighting already. The summoners love new blood you see." The man chuckled. Thresh just stared and Kassadin calmed himself down. "By the look of your face, I assume you're just a visitor. Correct?"

"Not entirely..." Thresh held up Hecarim's lance.

"Ah, you really aren't a new champion." Thresh raised an bony brow at this comment. "Don't worry about Hecarim, he has a weapon to fight with." Thresh still did not look as if he fully understood but just slightly shrugged in response. "But you can still return his lace to him, let's see. This way if you would my good man." Kassadin motioned Thresh towards the glass corridor. Walking through it, Thresh got a better grasp of the building. Below him were park-like areas with gardens and benches to his left. To his right, ornate patio tables with flowers on top of them. They seem to be related to the eatery right next to them. Across form the gardens to his left was a small hill with a large tree atop it. Unlike the Shadow Isles, the sun's like shown through the cloudless sky. The sun's rays reflected off the white marble exterior of the Institute.

_...Would it kill them to not be so damn bright? _Thresh took back his previous expression of the facility. It was far too bright. The men arrived at the end of the corridor to find a large rectangular room with a large wide-screen on the wall. Many luxurious armchairs, loveseats, and couches adorned the area, all facing the powered down screen. Thresh noticed a bready smell coming from his right. There was a woman in a window looking through a magazine with many a pastry behind her. Looking over her magazine she slightly squeaked at the sight of the warden. Thresh smiled and chuckled inwardly at this. To his left was another long corridor.

"This is the waiting slash respawn room. All champions have a five minute break before being able to be chosen for another match. They all spawn here for the moment. The summoners are working on a system which allows champions to spawn in other locations, but when that will be finished is neither here nor there." Kassadin explained. Kassadin walked over to the large screen and pressed on a much smaller screen right next to it. "Now lets see...Hecarim's match started about 17 minutes ago...they are 6-7...I'd say they'd have another 15 minutes, 20 tops. Here, I'll put it on the screen for you." He pressed the smaller screen and the match started to load on the large screen. "To my left is the mini café, all amenities are free to champions and their friends so help yourself."

"That won't be necessary..." Thresh immediately responded. He walked to an armchair right in front of the screen and sat down after placing Hecarim's lance and his lantern at his side. The match was still loading and Kassadin had placed himself f on a couch to his left and started reading a novel. Thresh then wondered something. "Permit me to ask...If all champions are in matches right now...why aren't you?" Kassadin started to chuckle and put his book down. He was about to respond when a timer with the number 300 appeared over Kassadin's head. It suddenly turned to 274, then 210. It progressively decreased until it steadily started to drop at 45.

"Well this hasn't happened in a while." Kassadin said with a slight laugh. "I'm sorry good sir but it seems like I'm being summoned." At 25, Kassadin levitated a foot off the round and started to become more and more transparent. "Before I leave may I know your name friend?"

_Friend?..._ "I go by Thresh..."

"Farewell Thresh. Enjoy your visit to the Institute." With that Kassadin vanished. The room now consisted of Thresh and the quivering young woman behind a magazine. Hecarim's match had finally loaded up on the screen. Thresh was rather intrigued to say the least.

~.~

Wind-like sounds came from behind the warden's head and 10 people appeared before him. Most of them left immediately before he could get a good look. Those who did stay were Hecarim, a purple skinned 'thing' with a horn coming out of their head, and what looked like a small red-haired child.

"Thresh?" A smile crept onto Hecarim's face. He bid farewell to the horned creature and the child followed it out. "Finally thought to check out my place of employ, eh?"

"It isn't proper to bait your colleagues into doing certain tasks, certainly you know that?" Thresh handed Hecarim his lance.

"No-one said you had to bring my lance back, now did they?" Thresh signed at this comment. "Unfortunately I won't be able to give you a tour at the moment, I should be queued up again soon."

"No matter, there's no need for such anyway. I will be leaving for the Islses once more. My deed is done." Thresh got up from his chair and started for the glass corridor.

"Really? Come on, stay a while. Isn't this better than tending to brainless corpses." Thresh stopped for a few seconds, as if he was actually considering his friends offer. But he returned to his trek down the hall. Sighing, Hecarim followed the other champions down the left hallway.

~.~

Thresh made his way back to the semicircular atrium when he heard a sultry voice.

"Don't you trust me, baby?" To his right Thresh saw two shadows. One seemed to be of a tall man, the other was rather strange as the person seemed to have many long appendages. Walking behind the fountain to gain cover, he got a better view of the couple. The shadow with the many appendages belonged to what seemed to be a woman, and those appendages were long white tails. The man was slumped on his knees and it looked as if all the blood was drawn from his face. The woman held his face in her hands and a peculiar looking orb floated on one of her tails had faint tendrils which stemmed from the man's person.

_A succubus? _Thresh got down on one knee and tried his best to listen in.

"O-of course I trust you! I gave up everything for you! I love you Ahri!" The man seemed to expend all the remaining energy he had in that confession as his face slipped through her hands and hung down.

"Tee-hee-hee! Aren't you just adorable." Ahri withdrew her orb and the man seemed to regain enough strength to lift his head up once more. "Ok cutie, I gotta go now, here." Ahri gave him a small card. "Take this to your chauffeur outside, I'll see you tonight babe." With that Ahri sprung up and skipped down the corridor.

The man managed to lift himself up and then looked around. "How did I wind up here...?" He then looked at the paper the woman handed to him. "Holy shit!" Somehow the man was able to regain his energy back and ran towards the corridor to his right.

Thresh stood and began to wonder. _Who was that...and what was she doing to that man?_ Thresh would have normally passed over any sort of magic or supernatural happenings as normal occurrences, but what he just witnessed felt far too...familiar. _She couldn't have been taking his soul...he was still able to function..._The man's body was still able to move yet whatever just happened gave off the same aura as his own activities...but without the torture. To be able to mimic his own endeavors yet have your victim still live...Thresh needed to know more, but how. He came to the conclusion that he needed to find that tailed women. _Champions always spawn in that room..._Thresh turned to start his trek back to the waiting room, only to be met with a pair of bright yellow eyes and black pointed ears.

"It's rude to eves-drop." She said with a smile on her face. He was caught. Well, the opportunity seemed to have presented itself willingly to him yet, he couldn't get the words he desired out. He felt a slight chill in his bones. His arms and skull became heavy. His body started to waver ever so slightly. The woman giggled at his expression.

"...Thresh." Was all the warden could eak out.

"Thresh?" The woman looked puzzled.

"...My name." He started to wobble in place. He felt near to completely drained. He was using all of the strength he had left to remain standing.

"Tee-hee, that's a weird name. But I guess it fits a weird guy. I'm Ahri, as you probably already know." The smile never left her face as she continued to watch the warden waver. The warden didn't know how much more he could take and then noticed the orb behind her back and the near invisible tendrils that were stemming from his body to the orb itself. She took notice of this. "You're not like most people. Normally people would be on their knees by now. You're weird...I like it." She gave him a toothy smile while bearing her small fangs. "You're not a champion are you...you should fix that." A timer appeared above her head that stated at 100 and slowly ticked down. She broke the bond between her orb and Thresh and began to walk through the glass corridor. Thresh felt energy slowly flowing back into him. Once he had enough energy to move he ran towards the hall and opened his mouth to speak. "Turn around and follow the hall furthest to your left. Take the lift down and there should be an information desk. Your questions will be answered there." Floating in the air as her timer ticked from 10 down, Ahri turned around and winked at Thresh. "Be seeing you~". With that she disappeared.

Once he was sure he was alone Thresh sank down and began breathing heavily. Drawing his lantern to his chest he absorbed a few souls and immediately regained his strength. He had only had to resort to such an act after dealing with exorcists or exceedingly strong fiends that caused trouble on the Isles. How was it that a woman of her stature effortlessly bring him to the brink of weakness. Not only was her power astounding, her grip was dangerously similar to his lanterns. Furthermore...that fox woman smiled all the while. But her orb wasn't the only thing that bothered the warden...there was something else. Something that truly scared him.

"Why...why didn't I attack her?" Thresh said barely above a whisper. Thresh may not be a fight on par with Hecarim, or Mordekasier, hell, even Elise could give him a schooling in one-on-one dueling, but he knew how to protect himself. His lantern was more than just a soul container, and it was always in reach...so why didn't he respond. Though he lost a lot of energy, all he had to do was mentally bid his scythe to...to what exactly? _I couldn't...harm her...but even a succubus' charm can't affect me...What power could she be using!?_ Even now, Thresh couldn't even imagine raising a weapon in her direction. This was bad. Very bad. He had to find out what she was using. He needed to know what that orb was doing. He needed to understand why the mere thought of her makes him so uneasy yet...calm.

~.~

The visitors center of the Institute was a bustling metropolis of civilians and summoners of all ages, races, and skill levels. Ticket booths to view ranked games were well within reach along with many a gift shop. A sliding door with the word 'Earth' written above it was on the far right, located just behind one of the twin fountains in the area. Only humans were seen going in and out. To the far left was the connection to the major shopping center. Though the place was always busy while the Institute was open, a stir seemed to come over the crowd today.

"Good-morning, this is the Institute of War's help desk, how may I help yo-AHHH!" The woman at the service desk (and her male partner) let out small yelps as they looked up from their paperwork. In from of them was a small pile of paper and a man with a flaming green skull and a stern countenance. "U-u-uhm...W-what can I d-do for you sir?" The woman managed to get out.

"My name, dear woman, is Thresh." Looking at both of the service personnel, he kept his visage stern and with conviction declared, "I would like to represent the Shadow Isles as a champion in the League of Legends."

* * *

This turned out to be longer that I though, eh-heh-heh...Sorry? :3 Chapter 3 will be up soon, but all other chapters will be posted on a weekly basis(either on Thursdays or Fridays). Don't worry, these prologues were meant to set up the background of the story, chapter 3 will mark the actual start of our endeavor into the degradation of Thresh's psyche~ Or we'll just find out what his favorite food is. Meh we'll see. Thank for reading, Meow~


	3. The Warden Becomes a Champion

This now marks the beginning of the end meow...NOW LETS GET TO IT!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 3: The Warden Becomes a Champion

"Why did I do this?" Was a question that Thresh seemed to ask himself on a pretty consistent basis these last few weeks. The cause? His acceptance to the League of Legends. Though he knew preparations must be made in order for his name to be officially added to the roster, he had no inkling on the amount of needless appointments, awkward tests, and even costume fittings were needed to just allow him to become a mortal's sock puppet. He wasn't able to find the fox-woman after he turned in his application. Heck, he wasn't even able to pretend to take a breather once he was accepted.

After he applied for his position that day, he was immediately summoned back to the Institute and it has been nothing but hell for the warden. On the first day, scientists and sages took him to a summoner restricted section of the Institute, and placed him within a purple cube shaped room with black lines. They then placed multiple cords, suction cups, and (since he was undead) various seals on his de-robed person (his robe was the only thing he allowed them to remove...). Sans the seals, the other appendages attached to him were connected to a machine to his left. Once turned on Thresh didn't notice any change within himself. If this was all he had to do he supposed that it was better than babysitting rotting corpses. But then...they made him pose. They made him pose with his weapons. They made him pose while pretending to die. They made him pose in a running position. They made him pose while laughing. They even forced him to take multiple classes during this relegation period in order for him to learn how to twirl both his lantern and his scythe cohesively. What did any of this have to do with being a champion!?

It was after the many hours of posing and acting lessons during his first week that he learned that they were collecting as much data about him as possible in order to create various 'Bots' and holograms that mimicked his every possible action throughout the Institute's various facilities. This allowed thousands of summoners to use him even if the real him was already busy with a match. It also helped in the production of champion based merchandise.

_...Not only will I be forced to sing and dance...I've also been mass produced...Splendid._

His second week consisted of him going to each of the Institutes facilities for many hours on end to test his affinity with the transport to and from them. The uses and function of items on him were also tested. The maps themselves were also tested on him. Literally tested ON him. Under a summoners control, Thresh was literally forced to walk into every nook ad cranny of a different map everyday of that week. He felt like that one ghoul that Yorick forgot about and it kept walking into the side wall of his abode...for 3 days. According to the summoners, this was a vital and intrinsic part of a champion's induction in order to preserve the health and safety of both himself and all other champions along side him.

_Preserve the safety of myself and other champions along side me...by allowing dimwits to force us into battle...Splendid..._

His third week was the most nauseating. Not only did he still not step foot into any of the main areas of the Institute itself since he first excursion there, but now he was being treated like a purebred mutt at a dog show. Artists were called to paint pictures of him for PR so summoners could get excited for his release. Photographers took 'edgy' photos of him in order to change summoners' view of a standard support. He was put into the purple cube once more, but this time, magic was used to change his exterior into another form which served as a 'release skin' that summoners could buy along with him at his release. And worst of all...a choir of small children were hired to record his theme.

_...I'm not a champion...but a product to be sold...Damn you Hecarim..._

_~.~_

After all this preparation, Thresh was ready to be formally introduced into the League of Legends. Making his way through the forest towards the Institutes portal, the warden was met with quite a few smiling faces.

"Oh please, don't contort you faces on my account. I'm just here to maim, kill, and steal the souls of others...Temporarily if anything." Said Thresh sarcastically as he made his way towards his fellow residents.

"I have been wondering why you haven't been around on the weekends, but now we all know why." said Hecarim.

"OOOO! I love fresh champions, makes it all the easier to win~. As long as their not on my team of course." Giggled Evelyn.

"Well Eve you never know, his summoner could be quite skilled." Cooed the spider queen. "Don't you agree Yorick?"

"Umhmm...I shall see you on the battle field my lords and ladies." With that Yorick stepped into the portal. Evelyn and Elise followed suit with waves of goodbye.

"On a slightly different note, I heard your entrance melody chain warden." Said a robed skeleton. "Very classy." The creature chuckled and made his way through the portal as well.

"Well it's time to cause some pain." Said a being clad fully in metal. "Thresh my good man, we should do lunch during our break. The Institute is home to some of the finest eateries in all of Valoran. Be seeing you two." And with that, he also took his leave. Thresh put a gauntlet clad hand on the bridge of his nose and squeezed. He would be at the Institute for a total of twelve hours. He would never say it out loud but if there were any sort of gods or goddesses in this world...may they help him.

"Well you got quite the welcome party, mine wasn't nearly as nice." Hecarim smiled at his surly friend. Thresh slowly pulled his hand from his face and gave his 'friend' a look that could kill. "Ah-hah..." Hecarim chuckled nervously, "Well we best be off." Hecarim made his way through the portal. Thresh proceeded to shove him to the side slightly.

"I need to remember to kill you one of these days..." The warden snarled to his colleague. Hecarim just gave a hearty chuckle and they both stepped through the portal.

~.~

7:45 am. That was the time Thresh had read on the large clock that resided above the ornate fountain in the Institute's center. It was also rather lively. Many a person was going this way and the next from all of the corridors. Thresh recognized the people in robes. Those were summoners. Thresh tried his best to stay hidden in the entrance to the Portal corridor. The less attention he attracted in person the better. All he could think about was ripping other champions to shreds, over and over...and if he was lucky, he would be able to hear the writhing of their souls as he collected them. That was his only solace.

Nearly as quickly as he saw them, all the people within the atrium seemed to disappear, and it was only 7:50. The Institute didn't start matches until 8:00 am. Thresh seemed rather curious about this occurrence.

"If you are wondering, the summoners are entering the rooms where they queue for matches, and most champions are either in the waiting rooms or the garden." Came a muffled voice. Seeing that his hiding place was no longer secret, Thresh left the portal room's dark entrance to be met with a man with a mask on his face. "A pleasure to meet you again my friend. Or should I say, champion Thresh!" With this statement Kassadin gave a slight chuckle. "How did I know we would be meeting on equal terms at our next encounter?"

"...Fate is a terrible mistress..." Thresh muttered with a blank expression.

"Well if its fate you want to know about, Karma could help you with that. As a matter of fact, I think she should be in the waiting room." Kassadin noticed Thresh wasn't paying the most attention to him. He seemed to be more interested in the clock. "I assume you'd rather be alone and mentally prepare for your first day. I shall be in the waiting room if you ever feel like chatting." Kassadin made his may towards the glass corridor. "I'd also be more than happy to tell you why I spend most of my time in the Institute itself than the Fields of Justice. Good day, and good luck to you my friend."

Thresh watched as Kassadin faded from view. _That man is far too friendly...yet he seems intelligent. Oh if the Institute allowed death on their premises, after I killed him, I would make him my personal slave...Ah, that would have been nice. _Thresh became a little caught up in his own imagination that he forgot to watch the time. He turned and saw it was a minute to eight. Then eight struck and, as if on queue, a timer of 300 appeared above his head and then immediately cut to 274. It then slowly started to tick down.

"Finally..." With a look of relief Thresh just stood at the fountain waiting to be summoned. His impatience was apparent as he was tapping his foot on the fountains marble base rather loudly.

"Anxious, aren't we?" cooed a sultry voice that Thresh remembered all too well. It was her. "So you actually did fix your problem. Not only are you stronger than most people, but have more conviction too. I like that~." Ahri gave a light giggle. Her orb was floating between three of her tails and Thresh was keeping a close eye on it. "Tee-hee, you don't have to worry about this anymore, I don't do that to champions..." Ahri saw Thresh's timer tick to 20 seconds.

Out of nowhere, she put her other six tails on the ground and came into eye level with the chain warden. She smiled and placed her lips on the center of his forehead. Thresh's eye sockets widened and his thoughts raced. Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he push her away? But most importantly...why was this...so pleasurable? She lingered for a few moments and then propped herself back onto the ground. Thresh just stood there frozen in awe...and complete exhaustion.

"Wha-what did you..." was all the chain warden could utter before he dropped to his knees. He didn't have a drop of strength left. His timer dropped to 5.

"Good luck out there-." Ahri said as she skipped towards the glass corridor. She turned her head and added with a wink , "Chain warden~."

"...Thank-you." The warden choked out as he faded out of the atrium. Seemingly pleased with her work, the kumiho continued her way down the glass corridor.

~.~

Thresh felt a large weight being lifted from him as his vision was consumed by darkness. It remained that way for a few seconds and then a large light nearly blinded him. When he opened his eyes once more he was standing on a fountain on summoners rift. Looking to his left, he noticed his nexus was blue. Well, this was it.

"Well now isn't this a pleasant surprise, for you that is." Thresh turned to the voice to see that it came from a man with a large grin and a long mustache. "How lucky is the new blood to be supporting the best champion in the league~. Draven's the name, winning's my game, and after meeting me, you'll neeeeeever be the same."

"Don't mind that idiot, he brags so much he forgets to breathe sometimes." Said a larger man with an axe to his right. " Darius." He said as he shook Thresh's hand. "Sorry you have to be stuck with my idiot brother, but you seem smart enough to ignore him." Darius then started to jog towards the top lane. "Good luck to you."

"Yes good luck." Said a woman with a long staff of floating jewels. Draven gave her a wink and formed a gun with both hands in her direction. "...Your going to need it." The clacking of her heals followed her as she went towards the mid lane. "Oh yea, I'm Leblanc, a pleasure!" She yelled as she disappeared into the distance.

"*SLURRRP*" Thresh nearly jumped as he heard that sound from behind him. "Summoners still haven't accepted Mundo's new item. Mundo will have puny workers file 57th request tomorrow." The large purple man turned towards Thresh. "Mundo wishes puny new support luck, now if you will excuse Mundo. MUNDO GOES WHERE HE PLEASES!" with that the man scampered off towards where Darius was headed.

_**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT**_

"Ah, there we go. Hopefully our summoners will get our asses moving soon." Draven said. Thresh then moved towards the shop-keep. He heard the exchange of coin and noticed a few wards, and health pots added into his inventory. He then saw Draven jog towards the bottom lane. He followed suit.

_**30 SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN**_

"_Here we go..._" He almost forgot...he had recorded various lines for the summoners to hear as he moved...this was going to be enjoyable. He soon found himself with Draven at the outer bottom turret.

_**MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED**_

Thresh the found himself being forced to walk back and forth quickly and continuously._ Of course..._He remembered now, this was how summoners kept their reflexes sharp. It was idiotic. Soon after Thresh and Draven made there way to the middle of the lane. Thresh soon found himself in some brush on their side.

_Seems simple enough so far..._Seemingly pleased with the start of the match, the chain warden seemed to grow used to the frantic back an forth in his movements. He then noticed Draven had pushed the wave forward and he too made his way towards the enemy's brush. Thresh then felt himself winding up his hook. _Here goes nothing. _The hook landed, but the enemy support, a large cow-man, was far to close to their turret for Draven to respond. _Oh well, at least my summoner can try again late- _Thresh then felt himself being pulled toward the cow-man.

"You have got to be kidding me..." He said as he was pulled under their tower. Then he just stood there. Bzt. He took one tower shot. "Alright summoner, I'm level one, I can't survive much of these." Bzzt. He took a heavier tower shot, and remained completely still. The most incredible part seemed to be that the enemy team seemed to have forgotten he was there. "...God dammit..." BZZT!

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

Thresh then watched as his 'soul' was taken by his own lantern and then faced a monochrome sky. The cow-man had auto-attacked him once before forgetting his presence and the kill went to him. But as it seemed, Thresh's summoner was no longer at the reins. Once Thresh re-spawned he just stayed at his fountain.

_**ENEMY TRIPLE KILL!**_

"...Oh dear...this is going to be wonderful." The warden said as he started to move back toward his lane 7 minutes later. After an agonizing 37 minutes...

_**DEFEAT...**_

_**~.~**_

Thresh and the rest of his team, along with their enemy team, spawned into the waiting room once the match concluded. Being undead, Thresh could have mitigated all feelings of pain if he wished before the match started, but being the masochist he was, he wanted to have a taste of battle in its entirety. He did not plan on doing that again for some time. Thresh slowly made his way towards an armchair near the large spectating screen. All champions had a five minute break before they were to be queued again, and he was going to use every second of that reprieve.

"Don't feel so bad about your first match my man." Draven said from behind Thresh's armchair. Putting a hand on the warden's shoulder he followed up with "That's what we all call, Bronze V. It's a scary place that even I, Draaaven, can't make any better. But don't worry dude. Whoever gazes at my smile is destined for greatness~" With that he flashed the warden a toothy grin and headed out of the corridor.

"Sad as it is to say, he's right you know...at least about Bronze V." Called Kassadin. Thresh turned to his right to find the masked man spectating a game. "We've all had bad games, don't let it get you down. Enjoy your break and just look forward to your next game." Kassadin returned to his viewing.

Thresh then began to think. _All champions have a two hour reprieve at 1 pm...It's currently 8:50 am...I really need to kill Hecarim. _After a few minutes Thresh saw a timer appear over his head, and prepared for the worst.

~.~

After his fifth straight match of horrible losses, the warden was delighted to see that break time had finally commenced. He made his way back to the main atrium, ignoring all greetings or calls from champions and summoners alike. Taking the elevator, he went to the bottom floor and through the glass doors on his left. He was then met with the Institute's grand garden and its multitudes of cafes. He kept on his trek continuing to ignore all who wanted his attention. After about five minutes of walking he found himself at the bottom of a short grassy hill. He climbed it to find a moderately large tree at its peak that gave off a spice like smell.

"...Cinnamon?" For whatever reason Thresh felt drawn to the tree...yet there was also a slight disturbance in its aura. Though slightly unsettling, the aura was so faint that the warden let it go. If the tree was on the Institute's property, then it must be completely safe. After examining the tree for a few moments, Thresh turned to notice that he had a perfect view of the left side of the Institute. He saw lots of champions in the garden's cafes and many people walking through the major glass corridor. After he assured he was alone, Thresh sat at the tree's base and rested his skull on it's trunk. He then continued to observe the institute from this position. Being undead, he had no need for physical rest, but he needed this time to clear his head. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"...Humans...are so strange..."

"Well you're not the simplest to understand yourself." Thresh recognized that voice. Looking around the massive trunk of the tree, he saw the fox-woman smiling and waving in his direction.

"U-u-uh..." Ahri just giggled at Thresh's awkwardness and made her way around the tree. She then plopped herself down right next to the warden. Turning to face him directly she gave him a huge grin. "...G-good afternoon." was all he could come up with.

"Tee-hee, hey." She kept the smile plastered on her face. It became rather silent for the following seconds and the two just seemed to stare at each other. Thresh seemed to be looking more behind Ahri than straight at her. Her orb was not in sight. "I told you, I don't do that to champions~." After hearing this the chain warden seemed to have some sort of relief in his expression, though no more word came out of his mouth. "Ya know, not many people come up here."

"Really?" This was interesting. "May I ask why not?" Though the chain warden was intrigued, the thought of conversation with this fox woman was all he seemed to want that the moment.

"Well, about a year after the Institute was founded, this hill became a common place for people to kill themselves..." Ahri moved her gaze towards the Institute. "Crazy right?" Thresh nodded slightly. "Well...back in those days, the Institute was adding new champions about once a month, and because of this, they were accepting lots and lots of people at a time. And they all had to go through the prep of being a champion. You should know the whole shpeal." Thresh inwardly groaned as the oh so recent memories started to come back. " But the preparations weren't the things that cause the suicides...People just couldn't deal with the fact that the fate of their honor, their family, hell, maybe their entire nation could rest on their prowess. And since so many people from the same nations registered...people began to doubt themselves. When they couldn't take it anymore, they just ended it. One guy came up here and started it. Then...87 after him."

"...That would explain the faint presence of lost souls" Thresh said without thinking. He then realized he had interrupted. "My apologizes."

"Heh, it's cool. So you noticed the weird aura here too?" The warden nodded. "Guess we're not so different." Thresh remained silent at this comment. "Well anyway, as I was saying. A total of 88 people hung themselves, lit fire on themselves, or stabbed themselves to death here. In the Institute's third year, the severity of the matches held on the field of justice started to become more of a sport than anything after the treaty between Demacia and Noxus. The Institute slowed their acceptance of new champions, and as such, less people started to apply. Ever since then, the suicides stopped. But this place was avoided by all champions since then. Its basically a superstitious area at this point. It even gives me the willies just being here, tee-hee~."

"So then why did you come up here?" Thresh asked curiously.

"As I said before, not many people come up here. So when I saw you up here, I don't know, thought it would be a good way to get to know you better. You're one of the most interesting new bloods I've seen in a bit. I like you~" With this Ahri flashed him another toothy grin. Thresh felt something in his chest...but he didn't know how to describe it. All he knew was that he smiled back at her. "So you can smile! Daww~" With this Thresh became slightly flustered.

"...My skull isn't normal. It's magicked so it's relatively flexible. There's no reason to be surprised." Thresh proceeded to scratch the tip of his nose it what seemed to be embarrassment...but why was he embarrassed? He began to let his thoughts wander again.

"So why are you up here in the first place Skully?" Ahri asked.

"...Skully?" Thresh turned his head back towards the kumiho.

"Come on! Friends need cute nicknames right? So go on Skully, your turn to talk." Thresh sighed slightly with the grin returning to his face.

"I'm not a people person...or at least when their alive. I just wanted somewhere to rest in peace. This seemed desolate enough..."

"Until I came along right? Oops...Guess I'll get going then."

"NO!" As Ahri stood up Thresh grabbed her left arm. "I-I mean...your company is appreciated. And if you were willing I would like to ask a few questions about the Institute and it's residents." The shock on Ahri's face soon melted into a small grin as she sat down again. "...I would also like to inquire about yourself as well." Thresh noticed that he was still grasping her arm. He released her and swiftly apologized. Giggling Ahri agreed to stay with him for the remainder of their break period.

~.~

Thresh exited his the last of three consecutive 80ish minute matches. At least he won one match today...even if it was due to the fact that the enemy mid-laner and jungler had mysteriously stopped coming out of their base 75 minutes in. Though that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was 8 pm, and the Institute was officially closed. The chain warden could finally be rid of this place.

After over a month of preparing to become a champion, Thresh was finally able to learn what Ahri was. Though similar to him in practice, she didn't steal souls, but instead life essences which acted like a protective covering to souls. Coverings that regenerated. That was what she was doing to the man she was with when he first saw her, and what happened to him right after. With this new information, and the importance of a life essence recorded in his memory, Thresh came to a final conclusion. Ahri was extremely dangerous...but...he couldn't stay away from her. During their entire break, Thresh couldn't keep his eyes off her. He smiled nearly the entire time. He genuinely enjoyed her presence. And once their break ended, and he was summoned again, before he faded away, Ahri gave him a hug. This made his chest hurt even more once he left her side. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He didn't even know if it was her doing again, though she did say she didn't do those this to champions (unless they were on the Fields of Justice). Though she gave him many answers, there were still so many questions. He would find out what was going on...eventually.

The atrium was once more filled with with many a champion bidding farewell to the summoners that left via the "Earth" portal. All other summoners made their way towards the Institute's entrance. Champions were either headed towards their dorms, or bars. As Thresh made his way towards the portal area, he gave small waves of farewell to champions who had been in games with him. He also paid his respects to Kassadin.

"Great job on the rift my friend!" Said Hecarim.

"Many thanks, I shall see you tomorrow. You as well dear lady." Thresh gave a slight bow to both Hecarim and Soraka as they both waved goodby. He watched them disappear through the glass corridor. He continued on his way through the dark portal room hall.

"You seem to always be in the strangest of places, you know that?" Thresh held out his hand and helped Ahri to her feet. It seems that she had been waiting for the warden.

"Hey, what's life without a little fun?" Thresh let out a slight chuckle. "So...you don't stay in the dorms." Still with a small grin on his face, he shook his head. "Oh yea...you don't like living people." Thresh saw her expression turn dark. Once again, a pain erupted from his chest, but this time it was accompanied with a feeling of guilt.

"Give me a week or two...After such a time I may be inclined to stay here for a day or so every week..."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"One can only take so much of the Institute and its ruckus for so many hours until one wants to rip one's skull asunder..."

"Tee-hee I know that! I mean-"

"And I am curious to see how long you keep that smile of yours on after a bad day on the rift." Thresh gave Ahri a large smile. She giggled.

"Alright then. Later Thresh." As she turned to leave she felt a hand grasp her arm. Thresh walked in front of her and placed his other hand on her cheek. He looked in her eyes and analyzed her surprised expression. After a few moments he released her face and walked back towards the portal to the Shadow Isles. One more question was answered in that moment. "Man aren't you weird. Wonder what you're like drunk...if you can get drunk get drunk that is heh-heh. Well I'll see you later, and don't worry about the whole 'Skully' thing, I was just joking~" Thresh nodded and made his way towards the portal. Before he passed through he gave Ahri a wave.

"Good night..." Ahri made her way down the hall. "...Vixen." Upon hearing this Ahri smiled and spun around to reply, But the chain warden had already returned to his home.

~.~

Within the eerily lit confines of the chain warden's torture chamber, the sharpening of large axes could be heard. A ghostly body was already shackled to a table via ethereal chains and its chest already impaled with many a utensil. It had stopped screaming a few moments ago and Thresh took this as an opportunity to prepare his next instrument...and to think.

Thresh had learned much about the League of Legends, and the champions it houses, but there was one in particular who intrigued him the most. Ahri. She was a danger to him and everyone she came in contact with. Se was an open book, yet a secret tomb. He knows that he should keep his distance...but he would be damned if he couldn't spend as much time as he possible could by her side. But the scariest part was, Ahri had helped him remember something that he had long forgotten after his death. Something he never thought he would never find a use for. After he touched her, he was sure.

"...I'm in love with her." Those words continued to ring in his head for the remainder of the night. The echoed so strongly, that even the screams of his charges couldn't clear his mind.

He had also remembered that cinnamon, along with one other thing, was one of his favorite foods during life. But...why the hell does that matter?

"...I wonder if Ahri likes cinnamon..." Thresh thought as he aimed his axe towards the ghostly apparitions head. "...Maybe I should ask.."

* * *

For great justice this was a long time coming...So I don't think this will have a consistent schedule. So much junk happening makes me so tired .. But I will try to update as fast as possible. At least I enjoy writing this~ Hope ya'll enjoyed it~


	4. The Warden and the Child and Food

Oh dear, I can't wait to start getting into the nitty gritty of this story, ooo its gonna be so much fun :D Also just fyi, ALL champions will be appearing...eventually...Rito plz...(Also, to be clear, if words are in _italics _without "quotation marks", unless otherwise stated, assume these are Thresh's thoughts, k? k~)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 4: The Warden and the Child ...and Food

"I don't eat."

"Really? But Hecarim, and Karthus and...hell, ALL the other dead people eat here. And you just told me you like cinnamon." Said Ahri in disbelief. Thresh didn't know how he felt about him and his colleagues being lumped together as just 'dead people'. Though the description itself was true it just seemed rather brash.

"If I recall correctly, I said I _remember_ that cinnamon was one of my favorites. And we undead don't need to eat, but we may do so if we please." Thresh stated. The warden and Ahri were walking towards the Institute's major dining area reserved for champions. It was 7:20 am. The warden was curious about the happenings in the Institute before it opened and so he arrived from the Isles much earlier on his second day. He was also hoping to run into Ahri again, which he was lucky enough to.

"Is that right? Man, and here I thought you already ate when I met you yesterday. Cuz of you I only ate a small croissant before the rest of my matches! I was too tired to try and snack on anything between them!"

"Oh well...I give my sincerest apologizes." Thresh showed true guilt in his expression. At this Ahri giggled.

"Hee-hee, I was just kidding. Sooo, why don't you eat if you can?" They arrived at the entrance to the dining area. Large mahogany doors faced them with a golden plate above them reading 'Dining Hall'. Ahri turned to Thresh who fell silent as if contemplating an answer. He let out a small sigh.

"...After my death I forgot a lot of things...memories, things about myself, things about humanity, lots of things like that. The only things that are clear in my mind from my life as a human are the faces of the prisoners that killed me. Everything else is a blur...Because of that, I gave up on even attempting to assimilate into normal human activities. If I had no need to do it, I did not. I just focused on my craft and searching for those bastards' souls..." He gave Ahri a meaningful look, hoping that answered her question.

"Man, that's deep." Ahri said as she just stared at his person. Thresh started to feel a little uncomfortable at her gaze and attempted to say something only to be hushed by Ahri slamming her fist into her palm. "I got it! We're gonna get your humanity back. Wait a minute! Even better! I'm gonna make sure you remember everything you forgot. OOOOO! I always wanted to be a shrink, just without the stupid chair and the note pad. Oh my gawd I'm so excited!" Ahri began to hop while clapping her hands. All the while Thresh just stared at her enthusiasm. She really was dangerous. "Ok! First step to healing, you're gonna eat some food. So how long has it been since your last meal? Three, four years?"

"...249." The warden said sheepishly. "I died exactly 249 years ago yesterday. So I hope that's a good enough indication." Ahri had her mouth agape in disbelief. "I thank you for your concern Vixen, but I don't thi-"

"Ehhhhhhhy, how's it shakin' bacon? Chain mail! How's my favorite new blood?" Said Draven as he walked towards them. He had a rather bubbly brunette under his arm. "Going to eat right, well then don't block the door! Draven and Draven's current woman need to eat~." Draven then opened the door for his supposed date and went in.

"Let chow!" Ahri followed Draven in suit. _Oh dear this shall be interesting...and who the hell is he calling chain mail!? Damn humans..._

Upon entering, the warden noticed the room was rather expansive with six very long tables with many cushioned blue armchairs on either side (imagine a fancier Harry Potter great hall). The décor was extravagant as ever with a multitude of crystal chandeliers lighting up the area and large stain glass windows. The place was also bustling with champions. At the exact opposite of where he stood seemed to be where the food was served, buffet style.

"Thresh! I found us some seats!" Yelled Ahri. He turned towards the direction of her voice and went towards the table to the far right. Obviously seeing as it was breakfast time, they weren't to be dining alone. When he arrived he noticed three other women already at the table.

"...Good day ladies. I am Thresh, a pleasure it is to meet you all." Thresh tried his best to keep a calm demeanor. He was already on edge with being in a crowed area, but the fact that he had to converse anyone other than Ahri (even Hecarim was on thin ice) was not going to get him into a happy place. So he tried to make the best of it.

"Well someone is gentleman like, and they said chivalry is dead...wait a minute." Ahri rethought hr last comment seeing as Thresh was undead. "Actually scratch that. Anyway, Thresh, this is Nami, Sona, and Soraka." Taking their focus from their meals, the women waved and bid him good morning. "Ok so you guys chat, I'll be back."

"But shouldn't I assist you wi-" Ahri raised a hand to stop Thresh.

"Leave the food to me~" With that Ahri skipped off leaving the warden to a rather awkward situation. Defeated, Thresh pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the three women. Small talk wasn't something he enjoyed...unless it included him removing the entrails of his conversation partner. With a deep sigh, he tried his best.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance again dear Soraka."

"Likewise. Your prowess on the field is admirable...if not a little frighting." Soraka said with a chuckle as she took a sip of her tea. _Hmph...if you thought that was frighting..._Thresh was about to let his thoughts wander when he saw the blue haired woman strum a few strings on her instrument. A golden wisp then formed the words 'Ahri told us a lot about you.' _That's right, she's the mute one._

"Oh has she now? Well then, lady Nami, what's your answer?" Thresh placed his elbows on the table and rested his skull on his hands. He then gave a suggestive look to the mermaid.

"What do you mean, 'answer'?" Said Nami slightly flushed.

"Well lady Sona just said Ahri told you all about me. So what say you to a tour of my torture chamber back on the Isles? Mind you my dear, not all of my 'toys' are deadly." The flush escaped Nami's face leaving her completely pale. The other woman reacted in the same way. Thresh could take it anymore. After keeping a straight face for a few seconds he let out a hearty laugh that lasted a bit. "Ahhh...my apologizes my dear, it was all a fabrication. Just a joke. Please don't take it to heart." Once the warden made everything clear, Nami sighed and began to giggle. Seeing as laughter was contagious, Soraka and Sona followed suit.

"See Thresh? Living people aren't so bad!" Ahri plopped herself down in a seat next to thresh with two plates. Oh her own she had a waffle with syrup and a few blueberries. She then used one of her tails to place he glass or orange juice. "Ok now here's yours".

His plate was...'interesting' to say the least. It was the same waffle with blueberries and syrup, but it had a large mountain of brown powder above it. The three woman began to sneeze due to the powder getting into the air. To better understand the situation, Thresh enabled himself to be susceptible to human sensory stimuli and sniffed the meal. He immediately sneezed.

"Augh, pardon me." He proceed to wipe and residual powder from his nose.

"I didn't know you could sneeze! Wow...That's so cute!" Ahri said with a mouthful of waffle. Thresh tried his best not to respond to that comment. "Well go on, take a bite!" The warden hated his situation. He didn't want to have to participate in such frivolous actions...but he wanted to see Ahri happy. _...God dammit._

He delicately cut the pastry and lifted a small piece with his fork, clumps of syrup and powder falling back onto the plate. He put the fork into his mouth and began to chew.

"I don't see anything!" Once he swallowed he noticed that Ahri had placed her hands on his left shoulder with her head turning towards the back of his skull. "The fucking food just disappeared. Is that normal?"

"So this is what happens when Hecarim eats...fascinating." Said Soraka. It had seemed that the other three woman had moved behind the warden too. Thresh felt extremely awkward but continued eating. The girls continued to watch as they saw the warden's skull open and the food pass his mouth, but seemingly disappear into the green flame afterward. The remainder of his mean was filled with him listening to the cries of amazement from his fellow champions, and wiping off the brown power every so often.

_**Ten Minutes Until the Fields of Justice are Open for Operation**_

"Ah shit it's 7:50 already!?" Ahri sat back down and began to shove her food down her throat. Sona and Nami bid them all farewell as they left through the mahogany doors. Soraka left as well and could be seen making her way towards Hecarim's direction before they both left the area. After nearly choking on her remaining food, Ahri gulped down her orange juice and then leaned back against her chair. "Ah...so yea, that announcement only happened in the meal room. It's just their to make sure that us lazy asses know that if we don't finish up, we may be summoned mid bite." She chuckled slightly and watch as Thresh was wiping his mouth with a napkin. He then stood up and took his dishes and reached for hers.

"Vixen?" Hoping she understood, she placed her cup on her dishes and Thresh placed them in the dish area. He returned and pulled Ahri's chair out for her, and they made their exit. They then took the elevator from the basement to the second floor of the Institute.

"So...what do you think?"

"It was delicious...I do love cinnamon." He turned and gave her a small smile. "But I don't think you added quite enough." Ahri laughed at this.

"So, will you start eating normally from now on?"

"Only if you join me."

"Oh really?" Ahri looked confused. "Why's that."

"Well you said it yourself. Aren't you my shrink?"

"Oh yea." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Well it's gonna cost you!" The elevator doors opened to the atrium and Ahri ran out towards the glass corridor. "Just kidding! Come on, I'll show you the ranked system before we get queued."

The warden attempted to catch up with his Vixen while also hoping today would be better than his first. _ Regain my humanity...that won't be possible. But if it means staying with her, then I shall endure._

~.~

"It's like they don't have the brain cells to register more than moving us back and forth. It's large, its green, and bloody moans come out of it. How hard is it to grab the damn thing!?"

"About as hard it is for summoners to realize that Fiora has no AP scaling abilities...yet they build a deathcap and try to rationalize it with lich bane..." Said Ahri as she and Thresh made their way from the dining hall. The warden's day stated will with two wins, both with a summoner who seemed to have some common sense. But his other three consisted of his carry dying because they didn't feel it was comparative enough to grab his lantern and jump to safety. It seemed that Ahri's last match wasn't the most positive as well. They made there way to the exit to the Institute's garden when Ahri seemed to remember something. "A I forgot, it's actually cold today. Damn you nature and following your rules! Hey give me a few I'm gonna go get my coat. Meet you at the tree~" She waved and scampered off.

Thresh had forgotten it was still winter. The weather seldom changed on the Isles and since he barely left them, he had forgotten such things such as cold. Though he did wonder, it was January and there was no snow. No matter. That just meant, it was easier for him to get around. He took a sip from his coffee cup (which Ahri had oh so kindly forced into his hands, after adding copious amounts of cinnamon) as he made his way towards the hill. He had about an hour and a half left to his break and wanted a little peace. Thanks to the lower temperature today, the outer eateries were empty. Taking comfort in this he continued on his way.

"I swear I'm going to get addicted to this." Thresh said as he eyed his coffee cup. Shrugging it off he felt something tugging on his cloak. He turned to find nothing. Once he felt the tugging again, he looked down and was met with two large green eyes.

"Are you the new champion?" The girl asked with a straight face. Thresh just stared at the little girl. She was clad in a fluffy pink coat and held a tattered teddy bear in her arms. She was also wearing a small pink backpack. _What the hell is she doing here...and why isn't she running away from me? ...It must be the coffee...Damn._

"Yes...do you need help finding your parents?"

"My mommy just dropped me off." _You can not be telling me that this girl... _"I'm Annie, and this is Tibbers!" She help the doll up to him. In a slightly gruffer voice while pretending to make the toy talk she said "Hi new champion I like fire!" She then started to giggle...rather menacingly. _Of course she's here...she's manic..._

"Well, it's...'nice' to meet you Annie but I must be going. I assume you know your way round here." She nodded. "Excellent, well then. If fate permits I shall see you on the rift." He continued on his trek and took another sip from his cup. He then heard small footsteps behind him. He turned to see the girl facing the other way...suspiciously. He turned around once more and continued on, this time he didn't pause and just stopped abruptly. The girl collided with him and fell to her feet. He then squatted down so he could come into eye contact with her. He took another sip of his coffee and just stared for a moment with an unamused face.

"...Can I help you, my dear?"

"Where ya going?"

"Somewhere private."

"Why?"

"So I can rest before I get summoned again."

"Why?"

"It's been a long day so far and I and all other champions are trying to enjoy our breaks." Thresh started to get agitated.

"Why?"

"...Why do you need to know all this!" The warden damn near yelled. He regained his composure and found a slightly shocked look on the girl's face. "Ah... my apologizes. I got a little angry nothing more...please don't get sad." The last thing he wanted to deal with was this girl crying.

"...Are you going to the scary tree?" She asked as If Thresh's little outburst never happened. He shouldn't say yes. He didn't have to say it. He wasn't going to say it. But he couldn't help it. He opened his mouth but found that the girl was gone.

"...Annie?"

"Come on slow poke!" She yelled as she was already at the base of the hill and climbing. _...Why me_

At the top of the hill he found Annie just staring at the tree. She then turned and gave him a thoughtful look, as if she wanted him to go first. He continued towards the tree and then sat at its base. Annie slowly followed and touched the tree's trunk before sitting next to the warden. It was silent for far too long. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind and the occasional sip Thresh took from his cup.

"So...you're dead right?" Annie asked a little apprehensive. He turned to her, but couldn't make eye contact. Her gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her.

"Yes...yes I am."

"When did you die?"

"A long time ago..."

"Did you die at this tree?" Thresh was kind of taken aback.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you here yesterday with Ahri..." She squeezed Tibbers closer to her, obviously uneasy. "Me and Tibbers were eating in that cafe over there." She pointed to an empty eatery. "...Noone comes here cuz people say its haunted. My mom told me lots of people died here. So I thought only ghosts and stuff come here. But even people like Rimmy and Mordey don't come here." _Rimmy and Mordey? Those two actually let her call them that? _"So you musta died here...otherwise why would you come up here..."

"I didn't die here." Thresh said in a slightly comforting way. "I just came up here yesterday because it was vacant. I didn't know any of the stories till Vix-...Ahri told me."

"Doesn't this place make you feel weird though?"

"It does. But the way I think about it. What happened in the past happened. It's over and done with. And as you can see. Nothing happened to me or Ahri. Also you still seem to be in one piece. Are you not?"

"I guess...Hey Thresh? Can I ask you something else?"

_You've been doing so this whole time..._ "Yes my dear, go ahead."

"How did you die?" Thresh froze and this time when he looked at Annie her eyes were fully focused on him. The horrid memories began to flow in as the scene replayed in his head. The many prisoners escaping from their cells. Being hung by his own chains. Then awaking to find that he could forever enjoy his craft in the afterlife. But this was not what the child should here.

"Some bad men killed me. And I'm here looking for them." _That should suffice._

"What are you gonna do when you find them?" _This girl..._ The warden opened his mouth but found no words would come out. He actually was at a loss. He knew he would make them suffer, but, how would he go about? How would he even go about capturing them let alone torturing them.

"...I'm actually...not sure." The two sat their in silence for a while. Though annoyed to have he hill occupied by someone other than Ahri, the girl seemed to be wise beyond her years. Her company was enjoyable.

"So what are ya drinkin'?" She asked out of the blue.

"Black roast coffee with cinnamon." She gave him a weird face. "I love cinnamon."

"Your weird..."

"Have you just noticed?" He said with a slight chuckled. "I'm sorry, I thought men with flaming skulls and bones on their clothes were normal." This elicited a giggle from her. The giggles passe over to Thresh until they were both laughing. When they calmed down Thresh asked "So you said your mother dropped you off correct? So where were you before?"

"I go to school in the morning. I only come to the Institute during the lunch break. And there are apparently 'child labor laws'. I don't know what that means though. All I know is that I can't be on the rift for more than six hours. It's so stupid." She gave a little huff.

"Is that so. Well I must say dear Annie, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Your not so bad yourself." Thresh got up and helped her up as well.

"There's about 30 minutes left. Are you hungry my dear?"

"No I ate before I came here."

"Well then, would you like to join me in searching for Ahri. She wanted to get a coat for the weather, but it seems she has forgotten to join me." Thresh was rather concerned, but he knew that Ahri couldn't have gotten into too much trouble...right?

"Sure!" They made there way down the hill and through the glass doors.

"Though I did enjoy our talk today Annie, have your parents ever taught you not to talk to strangers?

"Your not a stranger, you're just strange." _Touché _"And I got Tibbers! He'll protect me from anyone.~" Looking at the doll the warden just wondered what she could possibly mean. He chose not to dwell on it and they both searched to the crowed halls for Ahri.

Said kumiho could be seen giggling from the cover of other champions and civilians. With a cup of ice coffee in her hands and three men collapsed on a table with faint tendrils leaping to her orb, she gave large grin to the warden and the dark child as the proceeded to the elevator. She never went to look for her coat.

~.~

Thresh took back the all doubts he had about Tibbers.

_**ENEMY QUADRA-KILL!**_

_**ACE!**_

The warden and the rest of his team were lying dead on the ground at baron pit. They had been a bit too close to each other and a large bear engulfed in fire froze them in there place while a little red head pelted them with fire. One kill shy of a penta, the little lady assisted her team in taking the baron. And they were doing so well...

They had lost a mid lane inhibitor in the aftermath, but Thresh's team quickly regrouped. The baron on the other team had run out and they were making the final preparations for one last push. Thresh's summoner had bought about ten wards and was leading Thresh around their side of the jungle, lighting it up. He approached the dragon pit and smelled something all too familiar. _Uh summoner...this doesn't seem to be the best decision..._ Ignoring Thresh's insight, they continued to move the warden forward to find Annie soloing the dragon. It had about 500 health left. Seeing this as an opportunity, Thresh's summoner flashed in over the dragon pit, missed his flay (aiming 90 degrees in the wrong direction) activated his ult, and ignited the full health Annie. Needless to say, Thresh became well acquainted with the underside of a burning Tibbers.

"_You smell like...burning!"_ Annie's summoner taunted as she left toward her team, which were running down there mid lane.

_**DEFEAT...**_

~.~

After the battle, all champions spawned in the waiting and took their leaves.

"Well my dear, you sure showed me a good thrashing." Thresh then shook Annie's tiny hand as she smiled.

"Don't forget to shake Tibbers' hand too!" She held up the doll towards the warden. A grin grew on his face as he gently shook the woolen stub.

"Well, the final matches of the day should be going on. With only 15 minutes before the Institute closes, I doubt we're getting queued again." He then looked around. "Where could Ahri be..."

"Apparently in a game." Annie pointed at the match currently happening, and lo, the kumiho was in it. He would have to have a talk with her later. Better yet, he could just wait in the waiting room, perfect. "Well I'm gonna go, my mommy will be here soon."

"You don't live in the dorms?"

"Ewwww! No! Why would I want to live in a place full of old people?" She had a point. "Anyway, even if I did want to, I'm not old enough." She made her way towards the large glass corridor then ran towards the warden. Before he knew it, the girl had his legs in a tight hug. "You'll be here tomorrow, right?" At the sweet gesture, the warden smiled and gave a small nod. Annie then happily skipped towards the corridor.

"...Does she always walk out of the Institute alone?" The warden asked a reading Kassadin.

"Oh yes, and trust me, you don't need to worry about her. There have been a few incidents..."

"Incidents?" Thresh's voice was sharp yet laced with concern.

"Oh their nothing you have to concern yourself with my good man. Miss Annie is quite-" Thresh had already started making his way down the corridor towards the elevator. "...Capable of defending herself. Oh dear. Well he'll find out soon enough."

~.~

It was the first time that Thresh had left through the main entryway of the Institute. The bustling city was full of cars and people going to and frou. He looked haphazardly for Annie. In his urgency he stopped to settle his thoughts. Why was he so concerned with the well-being of the child? Didn't he have a vixen to attend to? And Kassadin said she would be alright. Finally rationalizing his situation he began to turn back towards the Institute. But then he caught sight of Annie's red hair. She was waiting on the street in a large crowd of people. Suddenly a man dressed in all black scooped her up and covered her mouth, taking cover within the mass of people.

"ANNIE!" Thresh yelled. He sprinted across the busy street, phasing through cars and people alike in his desperation to find the girl. As he left the main street he found himself in a myriad of dark allies. He saw the man and Annie was over his shoulder. Their eyes met. "PUT HER DOWN YOU BASTARD!" The man turned and ran toward a darkened ally. Thresh followed close behind. As Thresh turned the corner her saw the man fumbling with some keys. Though he ran quickly, he wasn't able to stop them from entering the building. Thresh attempted to phase through, but to no avail. _Damn shield!_

He then conjured his flay and repeatedly started to rake at the metal door. _Please dear Annie, just hold on..._ He was able to create a small hole in the metal and he started using that as a means of destroying the rest. But then-BOOM! A flurry of flames poured from the small hole he made then soon stopped. Thresh got back on his feet fast enough to see Tibbers kick down the door with Annie on his shoulder. Annie dropped down from Tibbers and gave Thresh a questionable look.

"Thresh? Why are you here? I thought you need to find Ahr-" Thresh fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her small form. When he released he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I was so worried. Do you know who that man was. Wait, what am I saying? Are you alight my dear. Come, lets go have Soraka look at you." He got up and grabbed hand but she refused to move.

"Uh Thresh? This happens all the time." Annie said in an 'as a matter of fact' manner. Thresh looked very confused. To this Annie gave a small sigh. " My mommy and daddy aren't liked by Noxus much. So they keep sending kidnappers and assassins after me." Thresh just continued to stare. "It's alright though, that's why I have Tibbers~ Isn't that right Tibbers? We killed two assassins yesterday!" She exclaimed seemingly pleased with her dirty dead. "OO oo! And last week me and Tibbers made an old wizard cry blood! It was so funny before Tibbers bit his head off. My mommy says she's proud of me!"

..._Yep...definitely manic in all senses of the word. Note to self, stay on this child's good side, as MUCH AS POSSIBLE._Thresh just sighed and gave Annie his hand.

"I'll walk you back to the street."

"Ok." But before she grabbed his hand she remembered something. "You eat souls right?"

"...More or less, why?"

"You can check the guys body and see if his soul is still there. I thought he was still moving a little when Tibbers broke the door." Thresh saw pure consideration her her large green eyes and could do nothing but smile.

"Thank you for the offer my dear, but I think it would be better if we leave the poor man to um...think about what he's done."

"You mean let him die slowly." _This girl becomes more and more interesting by the second. _Thresh then took her by the hand and they left the alleyway.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" Annie's face lit up and she nodded vigorously. Chuckling he continued on until they reached the main street. After a rather 'interesting' time of giving have the populous within the ice-cream shop heart attacks from seeing a specter and a burning bear, Thresh waited with Annie on the street until her mother arrived.

"Mommy!" Annie ran into the backseat and returned Tibbers to his toy state.

"So...you are the chain warden?" Annie's mother eyed Thresh without a hint of fear. As a matter of fact, Thresh got some chills. "Amoline, thank you for watching over my daughter tonight. Reaching out of her car she gave Thresh a hand shake. Thresh's hand burned to no end. He tried his best to keep his composure once she let go. "Good-night chain warden."

"Bye Thresh! See you tomorrow! I'll bring candy!" With that Annie and her mother drove off into the night. Thresh looked and his hand to see that his gauntlet had completely melted from where Annie's mother touched. Amoline...he remembered that name. Mordekaiser once talked of she and her husband leading an exodus of mages from Noxus. She was not to be trifled with. He removed the melted gauntlet and let its remains dissipate into the sky. He would be busy tonight. Not only did it take about 8 souls to make another gauntlet, but it was a long and tedious task. But one good thing did come from tonight...well maybe two.

"Well, at least I know I'm in cahoots with one of the most powerful mages I've ever seen...I only hope she still considers me an ally when she's older." As he made he way through the Institute he also thought. _That fire Amoline used to burn my gauntlet could have easily wiped me out right there...At least I know her mother trusts me._

~.~

Thresh made his way back to the second floor and went straight for the portal area.

"Tee-hee, Thresh? What the hell are you eating?" Once again Ahri sat on one of the large jewls that sat next to his portal.

"Strawberry ice-cream." Ahri raised an eyebrow. "...With cinnamon." Ahri let out a loud laugh and held her stomach all the while.

"And haha you said you don't eat!" She stood up and made her way towards him. She eyed the ice-cream cone and Thresh brought it to her mouth. She took a small lick and her mouth started burning. "Holy shit that's a lot of cinnamon! Augh..."

"Well it serves you right Vixen." With a half serious angry expression, the warden relished her slight discomfort. "Now where did you go."

"Well...I did look for my coat but I just couldn't find it...and when I came back I saw you were talking with Annie and, being your shrink, I wanted you guys to hit it off!" She gave him a toothy smile. Thresh raised an eyebrow at her.

"You told her to talk to me didn't you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Oh yes." Ahri gave a slightly defeated look but Thresh gave her a light pat on the head. "...It was more enjoyable than I thought...just don't something like that again, alright?"

"Absolutely!...Soooooo how soon is 'again'?"

"Vixen?"

"I kid, I kid~"

"Good, now good night Vixen."

"Night Thresh." She ran up and gave him a hug, and he returned it with his free hand. Before she could let go Thresh whispered something into her ear.

"If a situation like that arises like that again, I shall give you my cloak. Understood?"

"Hee-hee, understood~" The two waved their last goodbyes and Thresh made his way back to his abode. He was going to have a long night creating a new gauntlet...

~.~

Ahri made her way up the hill towards the cinnamon tree in a rush. Once she arrived she put her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Thresh I'm-ah-sorry I'm late. But like Nami said there were these two people who were raiding all the chocolate stores in the Institutes mall and I...uh..."

In front of her was a small mountain of wrapped chocolate treats. Though it seemed that about half of them were empty wrappers. Leaning against the tree, the warden could be seen munching on a king-sized strawberry chocolate bar. Not only was his mouth nothing more than a smear of chocolate, but one could see that he also displaced his gauntlets to his right. They too were a mess of brown and shiny plastic paper. The most interesting part of this little scene would have had to be little miss Annie, alseep in the warden's lap. With a chocolate ring around her mouth and wrappers stuffing her coat pockets, Ahri was sure she had found out the crazy sugar fiends. Tibbers was also summoned and was having his way with some malted milk balls.

"Oh...mm. Hello dear Vixen. Mr. Goodbar?" The warden handed the kumiho the candy with his left hand (it was the cleanest). She just stared in shock but so shrugged it off.

"Pff, why the hell not." She took it and sat to his right. She took a bite and asked. "Mmm, so how the hell did you pay for all this?" The warden swallowed and replied.

"Champions get paid a 40,000 gold stipend for the year. Every game they compete in person grant them 100 gold. Every win grants an extra 100, while losses grant 50. If they are banned within a game they get 50 gold, and every game in which their bot competes in grants them 2 gold. And for both bot and in person games, if the champion has full inventory, including upgraded boots, they keep half of whatever gold they have over their threshold to buy items." Thresh explained.

"...Um...I asked how you paid for this...not to read the payroll part of our contracts."

"I'm a newblood, I participate in 70% of the games currently, whether banned or used, as such, my daily income is through the damn roof."

"So what your saying is that you guys ran around the Institute jacking candy while telling them to put it on your tab." Ahri took one last bite of her candy bar. "So this is all coming out of your fucking paycheck at the end of this week?"

"Affirmative."

"Heh...Dumbass."

"Oh Vixen, I think remember the other food I loved as a human." Thresh said as he opened a box of truffles. He gave her a goofy grin as he chewed on the candy. Ahri bright herself to his eye-level and licked some chocolate from his nose. Thresh felt his chest tighten immensely.

"Oh Thresh, your an idiot." She then helped herself to the truffles as well.

* * *

So, Thresh loves cinnamon and chocolate. Seems legit. Thank you guys so much for reading~ you guys are awesome~. This gets more and more fun for me to write as the story goes on~ Now, there is one thing I need from you, my valued readers~ If you would like to be a named summoner within this story, please leave a review with your summoner name and main role/champion (also gender would be nice) And as you may have guess from this, the next chapter will include some summoners~ But since none likes OCs(at least I don't) so your role will only be slight but hey, you make my job easier :D One more thing. There are only about 50 or so champs that will have a major role in this story, but all will be mentioned at least once, so if you would like, tell me a champion you'd like Thresh to interact with next. Help him on his journey to humanity!...o.o uh anyway. Long author's not is long. Thanks for reading~


	5. The Warden, the Crush, and Summoners

First and foremost, I'd like to thank StitchedLegacy for allowing me to mess with his person in this chapter~ Oh dear this shall be interesting~...Hopefully I don't start getting an ego ...too late...

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 5: The Warden, the Crush, and Summoners

"So you're really not staying?" Ahri tried her best to make her eyes as huge as possible. The warden, though enamored by her appearance, held firm to what he had said on his first day. Also, it would be his first weekend from the Institute, and boy did he need it.

"My dear Vixen, I will admit that I am growing used to the...'liveliness' of this place, but the Isles are my home."

"But you go back every night!"

"That is true, but there are activities that I enjoy that require more than a night to complete."

"Wait...so you don't sleep?" _Oh dear...she still doesn't seem to understand..._Thresh shook his head and elicited a shocked expression on Ahri's face. She then got the same happy grin on her face that she did when she forced him to eat. "Ok ok. You can go this weekend. But! You have to promise that you'll stay in the dorms next weekend."

"...My dear I don't make promises." He then noticed her slightly hurt gaze. "But we shall see if fate permits." Her smiled returned. "But can I at least inquire what you have in store for me?"

"You're gonna get a good nights sleep!" Thresh just stared. He knew he said he could endure...but he didn't know how good of an actor he could be. "And we'll finally be able to personalize your room.~" Yep, and there was the part where he would have to endure. Thresh just gave a light sigh but retained the smile on his face.

"I will say I am impressed by your resolve, and I wish you luck in your en devours." He then turned towards the portal. "Well, good night dear Vixen, and enjoy your weekend." As he went through the portal he felt some pressure on his back.

Upon entering the Shadow Isles, the chain warden took in the muggy air and exhaled. He then began to walk towards the portal areas exit when he heard light footsteps behind him.

"Vixen?" Turning around he saw the kumiho shivering slightly with her arms around her chest.

"Um...hi?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you forgot something..." Thresh looked at his person. He conjured both his scythe and his lantern. He checked his robe and his pockets. He pulled out a king-sized Crunch bar.

"Uhm...are you sure my dear? Everything seems to be in order. I even remembered my snack for tonight, see?" He held the chocolate in front of her and she giggled slightly. Just then a large drove of bats flew over head. Ahri screamed and fell into a fetal position. _She really shouldn't have come here..._Thresh scooped up the kumiho and returned to the confines of the portal area. Unbeknownst to the warden, a small audience had formed in the shadows.

"Sorry about that..." Ahri said as Thresh set her down in front of the portal. Thresh patted her head.

"No harm done my dear. At least you are safe. Though may I suggest not coming through again without an escort?" Ahri nodded. "And when I say escort, I mean, someone who actually knows that you are tagging along." Giggling Ahri nodded again. "Good. Well then, for the second time tonight, good-night dear Vixen."

"Thresh! You're still forgetting something." Thresh turned around in order to reply just to be met with the kumiho giving him a tight hug. After the few seconds of shock he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "See...I told you." She released her grip on the warden and looked him in the eyes. "I proclaim this to be our thing now, so you better not forget!"

"My dear I don't take kindly to commands..." With this came a stern look from the warden. Ahri seemed a little guilty and looked as if she was looking for words to apologize with. Before she could do so the warden lifted up her chin and said. "...But I shall make an exception. This time." He gave her a huge grin which seemed to wash away all her doubts. He then felt something warm on his forehead. His chest tightened. The kumiho returned to the ground and gave him a toothy smile.

"Ya'know, I'd kiss you on the cheek, but you don't really have any." With this she burst into a fit of giggles. The warden just stood there, frozen in shock and the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "Well good-night.~" She then hopped through the portal. Giving his forehead a light touch, the warden turned and began to slowly make his way towards his abode. The kumiho's head then poked through the portal once more. "Chain Mail!" She disappeared once more. Thresh didn't bother to look back. He was slightly annoyed at the nickname, but his thoughts raced to much for him to care.

In the distance three figures were chuckling amongst themselves at the scene that just occurred.

"So, the old skull does have a heart somewhere in there."

"Eve he's always had a heart...he's just never bothered to use it."

"But why Ahri? He can't be infatuated. Shit like that doesn't work on the dead, especially not one that's been dead as long as he has."

"...Hmm...That's actually a good question. He's only been at the Institute three days and he's already got a woman wrapped around his finger...I mean...look at his face for god's sake! Or should I say lack there of. The only real thing he has going for him is his old fashioned way he articulates himself."

"Pssh, give him a month, that'll be gone."

"Ladies, you know as well as I that Ahri doesn't fall in love. It's not in her nature. But we also know that she also doesn't use champions. So, in essence, she unknowingly has our dear warden's heart on a string."

"That is true, Ahri probably doesn't even think he has any real feelings...wait..." Evelyn looked towards Hecarim and Elise. "His feelings can't be real...can they?"

"I've known the man for nearly 50 years...and I can truly say that I've never seen him act in such a way. I can also say that his reactions are the same as mine once were..."

"Oh yes, how's it going with you and So-"

"Eve leave the man alone, you and I both know he's having a hard enough time as it is. No need to rub it in."

"Elise I don't know whether to thank you or spite you..."

"Love you too, love."

"So...Chain Mail is actually in love?"

"That is correct..."

"But...Ahri won't reciprocate the feelings...will she?"

"It's about as likely that Elise will stop worshiping that overgrown insect."

"Hey!"

"Hmm...you think he'll snap out of it?"

"..."

"..."

"I thought not..."

"He is a man of great resolve...but he isn't stupid...if anything he's had this very same conversation with himself...If I really know him, he won't ever let Ahri know. And we should respect his resolve by not telling her either."

"Then what's the point of even staying nice to her? I mean, if he knows its impossible, why still even try?"

"It's something the living could never understand..." Hecarim continued to look off into the distance. Evelyn started to rub her temples trying to take this all in.

"Welp, this was interesting...but I guess I'll cut the guy a break and let him have the night to himself. Elise, you coming?"

"In a bit Eve." Evelyn then skulked off and made her way towards the portal area. "You're worried about him...aren't you?"

"He's getting his humanity back...you remember what happened to me don't you?"

"I try not to...you were a wreck for a month..." Elise then cast her gaze onto Evelyn as she went through the portal. "So why exactly is he enduring?"

"The dead envy the living to no end...Even those of us who say we despise the mortal realm, or cast off all the hindrances of being mortal. There is one thing that any creature with a soul cannot let go of." Hecarim paused for a moment. Elise caught onto this and looked towards him. "...Hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope. He hopes that he may understand the joy of being mortal. He hopes that he will be able to remember his past life. He hopes that he won't have to give up his craft while still enjoying his humanity. But most importantly, he hopes, with all of his being, that Ahri will come to love him for who he is, who he was, and who he wants to be. And she must be the one to develop that love for him, he will refuse to catalyze it. He won't engage in anything that may allude towards his feelings. He will endure any heartbreak, and pain, any anger, and any suffering that must be done in order to keep Ahri alive, safe, and happy. All to just keep that hope alive."

"...And you are sure of this?"

"Yes I am...I just wonder what he will do when Ahri wants to see his craft...Even I could only watch so much of it." Elise remembered the first time she watched one of the warden's torture sessions. She barely got through five minutes and couldn't sleep for the next two days.

"...Do you think he would give it up?"

"...Now that is a question that even I can't answer. Thresh was kept in this world because his desire to continue his craft was so great. The thought of him giving up what allowed him to persist in this world, would be a radical conclusion. But as we both know, anything can happen." The two stared at the cloudy sky for a few minutes. "I think I shall join you ladies. It probably is best if our dear warden has the Isles to himself tonight." He stood up and helped Elise to her feet as well and they moved towards the portal.

"Now I agree that we should not tell Ahri...but what of others?"

"Good woman, after I saw him enter the dinning hall with Ahri yesterday, I told Morde, Yorick, Karthus, and Soraka. If we are lucky, every single champion in the League should know by Monday." Elise had a slight look of awe on her face before she chuckled.

"I forgot how much a of gossip you turned into."

"And whose fault do you thing that is?" They laughed all the way to the portal.

~.~

The warden has been enjoying himself since last night with a new charge he had acquired. He found a woman skulking about near the Twisted Treeline blabbering something about finally being able to see her spider queen. Taking this as an opportunity to get some sort of payback at Elise, Thresh capture the would be cultist and left her in an iron maiden for the reminder of the night. Once day broke, The warden was surprised to find the woman still alive and was looking forward to breaking her further before taking her soul. He then heard some loud noises.

"Who the hell could that be!?" The warden had reluctantly put down his latest charge on a metal table. The poor woman was recently released from an iron maiden and he wanted to take advantage of any remaining sparks of life she may have had, but there was a knock at his door. He inwardly started to regret the structure of his decrepit home as all noise that came from above resounded clearly to the bottom half. He walked up the steps and made his way towards the main room. He slowly opened his door and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. "Why could you two possibly be here...?"

"Um, we live here? Hello?" Evelyn replied as she forced her way in. Elise followed soon after.

"You both know you aren't welcome here...Leave...NOW!"

"Darling you think that with all the years you've been living here you would have at least attempted to freshen the place up. It looks exactly the same as it did before the owner died." Elise said as she looked around at the dusty interior with its ripped drapes, broken windows and destroyed upholstery.

"I've said it once, and shall say it again. I use the dungeons and nothing more. I could care less if the look of my home fits your tastes, in fact, the less you like it, the more joy I get." During his little rant Thresh had grabbed the woman by the arms and once again tried to lead them to the door.

"Ok ok we'll leave, but won't Ahri be disappointed, right Ellie?" Evelyn gave a mischievous look to Elise.

"Oh yes, quite sad actually." She flashed Evelyn the same mischievous look. "But I guess we must be leavi-" Thresh had slammed the large doors and gave both woman a look that could kill.

"How much do you know...?" He asked hesitantly. He knew something like this would happen eventually, but he could care less if these idiots knew. There was only one form of damage control he wouldn't be able to deal with.

"Oh what ever could you mean Chain Mail?" Evelyn cooed as she snaked her arm over his left shoulder.

"Do not play games with me, whelp. I shall only ask once more." He forcibly shoved Evelyn away from him and he conjured his scythe for good measure. "How. Much. Do. You. Know?" The two women grew tense. Though they knew the warden couldn't kill them, lest he had to deal with Mordekaiser, but that doesn't mean he couldn't main them to no end.

"About as much as Soraka knows about our little horseman." Evelyn said, trying her best to not be intimidated by by the glowing scythe in her face. Thresh stood there shocked. He slowly lowered his weapon and it then vanished. He buried his face in his hands and after a few moments he looked up and the two woman. Their smiling faces disgusted him.

"...Who else knows?" He snarled in anger.

"I believe it would be better to say that the lady in question is the only one who doesn't know." Elise replied. "And don't worry darling, we all promise that fact won't ever change...until the time is right anyway." Thresh continued to glare at the two women as he contemplated his situation. He, the chain warden, the being whose very presence instilled terror in all who witnessed it (...at least before he joined the league) was now at the mercy of two mortal wenches. All because...he was in love with a devil in disguise. He knew they wanted something, and as much as he would have like to just snap both of their neck...he has to surrender to their demands.

"What do you want...gold?" The two women gave each other smiles and just shook their heads towards him. "Food? Weapons? ...Souls?" They continued to shake their head. Smiles never leaving their faces. "I am trying my best to not smite both of you on the spot...so tell me what I must do!" The women just remained silent as if relishing their new-found power over the warden. The warden became desperate. As much as it killed his pride, he knew only of what thing he could do. He got on his knees and placed one had on the ground and the other folded across his chest. Elise and Evelyn's smiles faded to faces of shock. "Please..." Thresh said, his voiced laced with desperation. "What must I do...to have your word..."

"...Our lips are sealed. And they'll stay that way as long as you want. Just remember one thing." Evelyn knelt down to look Thresh in the eye. "You may want the best for Ahri...but you're not the only one. You better keep her safe. Otherwise, you're gonna have a lot of heat on your ass." Evelyn then stood up and made her way towards the door. Once she left Thresh picked himself up and looked toward Elise. Her face was stern, and her glance focused on the open door.

"...All that Eve said...was true. Don't let our trust be misplaced..." Elise made her way towards the door and placed one hand on it. Facing the outside Elise said "Hecarim already told me of the conviction of the dead...but I would like to hear you tell me yourself...Are your feelings true, and if so, what are you planning?" Thresh grew silent. Elise didn't turn to face him and gave him time. After a few moment, the warden finally spoke.

"I love Ahri...in the centuries of my undeath...I have never met another like her. I made sure as even I had doubts...but no more. I shall keep her safe, and let those who try and stop me take residency in my lantern." Elise stayed silent. "As for my intentions...I'm not sure. I just want...to be by her side." Thresh glanced and Elise to see her left hand molded into a fist. He walked towards her and whispers "I hope she shall give me a chance...but there is naught a chance of that occurring. But, I shall remain as long as she is willing to keep me." Elise still didn't turn. Thresh opened his mouth once more only to be shushed.

"I've heard enough." Elise said as she began to walk forward done the few steps in front of the large doors. "I wish you the best of luck warden." As she continued down the path she yelled. "Oh yes. Ahri tried to pass through the portal once more today. Me and Eve sent her back, but you may want to address her curiosity on Monday." He watched her disappear into the forest then returned to his dungeons.

"Her curiosity..." The warden forgot all about his sprawled out charge and focused on the matter at hand. It was obvious Ahri wanted to to come to the Isles...but what would she think? Could she handle the thickness in the are? The smell of the dead and their despair? Or even worse. Would she want to see his craft? The warden did not know how he would deal with that, but he knew it wasn't something he could put off forever. "May as well...get it over with now."

The warden left his abode and made his way through the forest. Passing the Twisted treeline, he approached the Institute's portal.

"Hecarim?" The warden saw his colleague and a certain star child leaving the portal area. "And dear Soraka. What brings you both to the Isles?"

"Uhm, well...hmm" Hecarim seemed a little flustered. Soraka was on Hecarim's back and carrying a small knapsack. They were both wearing baseball caps that read 'TT OP'. "Me and Soraka were just going to...uhm..."

"Some summoners are having a 3v3 tournament at the twisted treeline. Hecarim said he would give me s mall tour of the outer rim of the treeline before it. So we took the portal here instead of the Institute's teleporter." Soraka said all smiles. Thresh gave a goofy grin to the flustered centaur.

"Ah well then, I wish you both a good day, have a nice time." Thresh then made his way past the two towards the portal.

"Where are you off to my friend?" Hecarim called to the warden.

"Ah well...I have a few things I need to take care of. Good day now." Not staying long enough to be inquired anymore, the warden passed through the portal.

"Hmm...So he really does like her." Soraka said as they made their way towards the Twisted Treeline.

"Did I not tell you?" Hecarim turned his head slightly to see Soraka rolling her eyes. "What, you didn't believe me?"

"Meh, sorry if it's hard to think some like him could actually feel something for anyone. You undead are a strange bunch."

"Sora, you have no idea..." Hecarim chuckled leaving Soraka with confused face and they continued their trek.

~.~

The warden entered the Institute and made his way towards the atrium. Once there he was met with a bustling scenes of summoners and champions alike. Since the Institute was closed, live games with the actual champions were not being held, but their bots were still prepped for the use of the summoners. As he made his way towards the glass corridor he stopped midway through it.

_...So...what was my plan again?_ It was at this point that the warden remembered that he hadn't put much thought into this. So he just stared out towards his cinnamon tree and hoped a thought would pop into his head. After a few minutes the warden felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Threshed turned and was met with the eyes of a young man clad in a black robe lined with silver.

"Man, so you're Thresh." The boy said, awe present in his eyes and voice.

"...Yes? May I help you sir summoner?" Thresh asked hesitantly.

"Oh uh, I was just wondering if you could sign this for me." the boy held out a plastic lantern identical to the warden's. Thresh inwardly groaned. _...I forgot...I'm a product now._

"As you wish, good sir." He took the Lantern and a pen and asked. "And who am I to make this out to?"

" StitchedLegacy." The boy said with a smile_...Of course _Thresh wrote 'To StitchedLegacy, let us bring misery to the rift.' "Ah man. Thanks!" Thresh gave a slight nod in response then returned to gazing at his hill. He heard the boy begin to walk off then realized something.

"Sir summoner, wait." Thresh then walked towards him. "Do you have a few moments?"

~.~

"So basically all our power is in our robes. We're not really anything special." StitchedLegacy said. He had just finished explaining how summoners worked. Anyone who wanted to become a summoner needed to only purchase a magicked robe. This robe could be worn over their normal clothes and it's lining corresponded to the summoners rank. And for pure aesthetics, the robes came in a multitude of patterns and colors. But the consistent was that they were all floor length that slightly dragged on the floor. They also had long hood that were big enough to cover the summoners eyes.

The young summoner also told him that summoners usually go under an alias. When the warden asked why, the boy couldn't really answer as he never really thought about it. He did explain that on 'Earth' anonymity was something that was rather common. This notion seemed to start spreading in Valoran once the two realms were linked. _At least now I know the reason for the absurd nature of these summoner's names. _When asked about 'Earth' the young summoner just said it was boring compared to Valoran. Magic didn't exist and couldn't work in that realm, and the only intelligent race was humans. _Intelligent...right._

He showed Thresh to the summoning area, which just consisted of a dark room with either purple or blue crystals and lavish couches arranged in a circle. StitchedLegacy explained that summoners would lift their hoods over their eyes to link with their champion. But he also explained that for those who don't want or don't have the means of coming to the Institute, computers are used instead.

While leaving the summoning area another young summoner collided with the warden's back.

"My apologizes, my lady summoner." Thresh help the young woman up as she rubbed her forehead. Like the young man, she wore a black robe with a silver lining.

"Nah I wasn't looking. Ah right your the new guy. Man you're creepy...awesome." _...I don't know whether to accept or loathe that comment._"Well anyway, I'm Koiyaki, nice to meet 'cha." She shook the warden's hand then then returned on her way. "Seeya on the rift dude!"

"Well...that was interesting. I thank you for your tour my good man. I hope to be in your capable hands on the rift. Good day." The boy waved as the warden made his way towards the elevator. _...At least I hope you're capable. _As he was about to call the elevator he saw the dark child.

"Chain mail!" She yelled as she skipped towards him. The warden picked her up as she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too my dear. But may I ask, who started this whole...'Chain mail' debacle?"

"Don't you know, it was Draven." The warden's face grew annoyed.

"My dear, remind me to harm our friend Draven next we meet."

"He's in the cafeteria y'know." A mischievous grin grew on the warden's face.

"Are you hungry my dear?" Annie just giggled as he carried her into the dining hall.

Upon entering, Thresh noticed that it was still as busy as ever as he looked for spaces for himself and Annie.

"Over here!" To his right he saw Nami waving to get his attention. She also had a man clad in heavy armor sitting next to her. Thresh plopped Annie down into a seat Across from the mermaid and sat as well.

"Good day to you dear Nami." Thresh flashed her a grin and she gave a light giggle. He then felt a heavy gaze on the right of his face. He turned only to be met with two large and seemingly angry yellow eyes. "Um...may I help you sir?"

"Oh Naut, calm down! No need to scare him." Nami said while playfully shoving the large man.

"...I was just making sure he was hit-...hurting Annie." The man said as he turned his gaze from the warden.

"How could I hurt the girl...I was just carrying her?" Thresh said. After this comment the large man just brought his head to the table in embarrassment. "Dear Nami, is this man alright?"

"Oh, don't mind Nautilus. He's just a little over protective of his friends." She patted him on his helmet, but his face remained hidden.

"As you wish. Perchance, have you seen Ahri anywhere?" Once the warden said Ahri's name, Nami and Annie eyed each other and started giggling. "...You know...don't you?"

"Hee-hee uh, whatever could you mean by that? We don't anything! Isn't that right Annie?" Nami said as he winked to the young girl.

"Haha, Chain Mail likes Ahri~ Chain Mail likes Ahri~" They both then burt into laughter. Even heavy chuckles could be heard from Nautilus's helmet. Thresh closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing. _I should have known this would happen..._He then felt Annie pull on his arm. "We won't tell. Promise!" She said as she raised her right hand. "Tibbers promises not to tell either." Thresh smiled at her and ruffled her hair. He then glanced towards Nami and she nodded in silent agreement. "I'm gonna go play with Amumu now. Bye!" The little girl then sped out of the hall.

"If you were wondering, she already ate." Nami said while getting up. "Well it was nice seeing you Thresh, but me and this big guy have a 3v3 tournament to go watch." Nautilus then got up and nodded. "Well good luck finding Ahri, haven't seen her all day. I thought she went to visit you earlier this morning though. Oh well. Oh there's Sona, Naut give me a bit k?" The mermaid then went to greet her friend leaving Thresh and Nautilus alone in an awkward silence.

"Well if Ahri isn't here I guess I'll get going. After I grab myself a coffee that is." Thresh slowly walked towards Nautilus and stopped when he was at the larger man's side. "I wish you good luck with the tidecaller my friend. I understand your position. But I must say, you won't get anywhere with her if you can't even look her in the eye." Nautilus became fluster and gave a scowl as if he was to yell at the warden, but no words came. "Just some advice my friend, just some advice." With that he went to get his coffee and made his way towards the exit.

"Well if it isn't my favorite support!" _...Why me? _That crooning voice came from the warden's left. Draven sat surrounded by 4 women who were very scantly clad. The one on his left was feeding him a steak while one to his right helped him sip some lemonade. "Chain Mail! Come on down! Ladies, Chain Mail. Chain Mail, Draven's lovely ladies~." They all giggled profusely and gave the warden small waves and winks.

"Ah, sir Draven. I was just looking for you." The warden approached Draven and his harem and stood behind the small man.

"Not surprised, everyone wants a pieces of the man." He flexed while pointing to himself, eliciting small cries from the girls.

"Whatever you say, my good man. Actually I just wanted to tell you something."

"Anything man, anything. Draven is more than happy to listen to those below him." Once again the women swooned.

"Alright well, I just wanted to say my title isn't 'Chain Mail'." Thresh then swiftly removed the cover of his coffe cup and inverted it over the executioners head. Draven jumped from the intense heat and his harem started yelling. He then spun Draven around and picked him up by the collar. "It's 'Chain Warden'. But my equals call me Thresh. DON'T call me Thresh." He the let go of Draven's caller making him drop to the floor, His harem then appeared to check his burns. "Twas a good talk my good man. See you on the rift." Thresh then left the Dining hall with a smile on his face. _Well that was fun._

_~.~_

After spending about 20 minutes looking for the kumiho. Thresh decided that she may have left the Institute. Though annoyed that he was not able to see her today, he at least learned a lot and realized that leaving the Isles on his own accord wasn't the end of the world. Though...he would have to control his curiosity. He had spent the remainder of the afternoon with Kassadin watching current games and listening to his explanation of what the summoner called "the meta". He had also learned that because of how he was designed, the summoners deemed Kassadin to powerful and in essence, a game winner. So it was basically common knowledge that he was 'permabanned' in nearly every game. Though in his free time he researched the void and helped the summoners with the creations of new items and other tweaks to the Fields of Justice.

Thresh soon made his way back to the atrium. Though not nearly as busy as it was in the morning, there were still quite a few people mingling and walking about. He made his way towards the portal area and stopped in dismay. No Ahri. After such a short time he had grown used to her waiting on one of the floating crystals to give him a hug before he left. At this though he sighed as he remembered the feel of her person on him. Trying his best to cast those feelings aside, he passed through the portal and made his way towards his home.

As Thresh stepped through the forest he noticed many a apparition and shambling corpse moving towards a location as he walked. _Hmm...they must have found a mortal. Well I was running low on souls, lucky day for me I suppose. _The warden changed his course and began to follow a corpse. Once he got to the location, he was met with a large crowd of undead surrounding a bluish globe. _Must be an exorcist. Damn...why must I have to work for my fun?_ Though annoyed at this development, The warden donned a deadly smile as he approached the globe. He raised his hand and the undead made their way back into the forest.

"Good day to you oh honored guest. I do hope you pardon my lateness." Thresh said, his courteousness laced with pure malice. He continued to approach the globe. "My name is Thresh, I hope you have enjoyed your stay because unfortunately my good friend." Thresh conjured his scythe. "Because you may be staying a while..." Thresh flung his scythe through the edge of the globe interrupting its flow of magic. He began to wind up again when pure shock rose into his eyes. "...Ahri?"

The kumiho's clothes were disheveled and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were barely open but it was obvious from the run of her make-up that she had been sobbing. She had quite a few scratches, but the most noticeable cut was the one on her right thigh. It was in the same position that Thresh had flung his scythe from.

His scythe dissipated and Thresh flung himself towards Ahri. He took her in his arms and held her as close as he could. "Ahri...Ahri! ...Please...My dear please...forgive me...!" After a few moments he pushed himself back to take a good look at he. She was conscious, but only just and the cut from his scythe wasn't too deep. He was slightly relived but he couldn't relax now. With her in his arms he made his way back towards the portal as fast as he could.

"...Thr...Thresh?" Ahri asked weakly. The stopped and looked down at her face. Worry and guilt were visible in his eyes.

"Yes Ahri? What is it?"

"...Don't call me Ahri...It's Vixen...to you." She then passed out with a smile on her face. Thresh sighed though a small smile formed on his face. He then continued his trek.

As he got to the portal area he was met with a few surprised faces.

"Thresh? What are you up to my good man?" Hecarim said. He had both Nami and Soraka on his back with a slightly peeved Nautilus following behind. He then saw the passed out kumiho in the warden's arms. "What happened to Ahri?" Thresh dropped his skull and fell silent. This wasn't good. Nami and Soraka quickly got off Hecarim and Nautilus helped Thresh put Ahri on Hecarim's back. Then then quickly passed through the portal and made their way towards the dorms.

~.~

Bright light nearly blinded Ahri as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slightly to notice that she was in a bed. Her own bed. As her eyes began to adjust to the light she looked around her room and began to wonder how she got there. Looking down at herself she was clad in a baby blue nightgown with a bandage on her right thigh. As she tried o move her arms to stretch, her left arm refused to move. Looking down at her side, she saw Thresh with concern in his eyes.

"Thresh? But, why are you-? How did you-? Huh?" Thresh put a gauntlet clad finger on her lips and then hung his head.

"Words cannot summarize the guilt I feel right now my dear...Not only did you leave to look for me but..." He looked towards her bandage. "I...couldn't control my urges...and because of that, you became even more injured. I am sorry Ahri. Though I don't expect this to be enough...I beg of you...forgive me." Thresh continued to avoid eye contact as he dwelled on his actions. It would seem that Soraka and Hecarim saw Ahri during the break during the 3v3 tournament, and she said she was going to meet Thresh. She got lost and used her fox fire to try and protect herself. Since it had gotten dark she tried to hide in a secluded location using her fox fire as a shield for the rest of the night...That is, until a certain chain warden came along. Scythe blazing.

"Oh shut the fuck up..." Thresh felt both her hands lift his skull up to look at her. She smiled warmly and rested her forehead on his. "Some guy with a flaming skull told me not to go to those spooky islands without an escort...but I did anyway...and I got what was coming to me." Thresh was about to reply when Ahri shook her head. "You didn't know it was me...and...that what you do to living people when you find them there...You were just...Doing your job I guess?" She gave a slight giggle before laying back into bed. She gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna forgive you, cuz you did nothing wrong. I'm just sorry to cause such a fuss." She opened one eye and saw that the warden's face was still full of concern. She closed it an said. "I'm also sorry for making you worry and feel so bad. Can you forgive me?" She felt Thresh Lightly squeeze her left hand.

"I could never be angry at you my dear." Ahri just smiled and they stay that way for a bit. Thresh then stood up. He put his hand on her cheek and pushed a few stands of hair from her face. "I shall be taking my leave then Ahri. Have a good night my dear." He approached her door but as he put his hand on the handle he heard her speak.

"...You for got something...again..." _Yes...yes I did...thank you my dear._ Thresh smiled wide as he returned to her bedside. Still with her eyes closed, she put her arms out, waiting for him. He leaned over and embraced her small form. After a minute or so Thresh released but the kumiho held firm.

"Ahri?" To the warden's surprise, Ahri rolled over bring a surprised warden with her on the bed. She removed her arms from his back and burrowed herself into his chest.

"Stay...please?" She asked as sweetly as she could. She knew that she had asked hi to stay at the dorms on many an occasion, and he telling her a timetable that he wasn't too keen on changing. But to her joy, she heard the thump of his boots hitting the floor and the clank of his gauntlets being placed on the dresser next to her bed. The warden went under the covers and placed his right arm over the kumiho.

"Good night Ahri." Thresh said with a grin. He felt a flick on his nose and looked down to see Ahri crossing her arms.

"You're bad at remembering aren't you?" Once he got the picture, Thresh chuckled and pulled Ahri close.

"Goodnight..." Ahri still had her arm folded. "My dear sweet Vixen." Smiling Ahri clapped her hands twice and the light went out. She then relaxed herself in Thresh's arms.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Thresh exclaimed as the lights went out. After a brief lecture on the amazements of the twenty-first century, Thresh watched the kumiho slowly fall into slumber. Looking at the ceiling with Ahri using his left arm as a pillow, the warden let his thoughts wander. Taking a glance at the clock, it read 11:53 pm. He had at least 7-8 hours to kill. With nothing else he could think of, he closed his eyes in an attempt to remember the feeling of being swept away by sleep.

~.~

Thresh sat at the base of the cinnamon tree looking out at the Institute. Taking a bite of his candy bar, he wrapped his other arm around the kumiho sitting on his lap. She was talking to Nami who was fiddling with Annie's Hair. To his right, Hecarim could be seen helping patch up an injured Nautilus with Soraka. Once all fixed up, Nami went and wrapped herself around the armored man. Soraka and Annie sat on Hecarim's back as he rested against the tree as well. After a few moments, lights filled the night sky. The group stared at the fireworks enjoying them and each other company. Finished with his chocolate bar. Thresh wrapped his other arm around Ahri and watched as she oooed and awed and pointed at the light display. He laid his head against the tree and closed his eyes in bliss.

_Dreams...Oh how I've missed you_

* * *

For great justice..these chapters just keep getting longer o.o Also, yay for narcissism~ Tell me what you guys think so far, and as always, thanks for reading!~


	6. The Warden has a Slumber Party-Kinda

I just wanna say, I love you guys~ Ya'll have no idea how much it means for me to hear back from you~ I wasn't expecting as much interest in this story, but it's awesome that ya'll proved me wrong. Keep it up plz~ Now enter Multiraven21~ Big shout out for letting me abuse their good summoner name of Raven~ :3. Enjoy the chapter~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 6: The Warden has a Slumber Party...Kinda

Day broke slightly through lace baby blue curtains. Sunlight slowly creeped onto the beds blue cotton sheets and heavy white comforter. The rays extended towards the calm visage of a sleeping warden. Still under the covers, the warden could still be seen mouth slightly ajar, breathing silently. Sleep still consumed him, and this state did not seem as if it would leave him quickly.

To the right of the bed, a white door opened releasing light steam and humidity into the area. Clad in a light blue towel with her hair wrapped up, a certain kumiho made her way towards her white marble dressers. Removing the towel from her head Ahri looked towards the table to the right of her bed. A bamboo shaped clock read 7:10 am. She then glanced over to the sleeping specter. Though it would have be alright to let him sleep a while longer, she just couldn't contain her curiosity. She wanted to know how it felt to sleep after centuries, and she kinda wanted to know now. She crept towards the bed, thankful that the rug covered floor muffled her advance, and stood over the warden. Leaning over on his right she placed her lips lightly on his forehead and watched for a reaction as she released.

The warden began to stir slightly. The warm feeling on his forehead seemed to clear the mist his dream made in his head.

"...ke up...ead" He heard an all too familiar voice say. "Come on.~" Though his eyes were heavy, he tried his best to lift his eyelids. As the slowly adjusted to the light of the room, Ahri's face slowly came into focus. "Rise and shine sleepy head~" Once he got his eyes fully open he took in his surroundings. He was in an eerily comfortable bed in a Institute dorm, Ahri was leaning over him in a towel, and most importantly, he had slept for the first time in nearly 250 years. Still slightly groggy he made a small effort to get out of bed, but only managed to remove the bed's comforter from his person. "So what did you dream about!? Huh, huh?" _...So much energy_

"Good morning to you too my dear..." Thresh said as he finally got into a sitting position as the edge of the bed. Giving a light yawn he noticed Ahri sat right next to him. She wore a huge smile and had a sparkle in her eyes. "...I watched some fireworks at the cinnamon tree." Her smile somehow grew even wider. "...It was...enjoyable."

"Eeeee!" Ahri squealed as she shook her fists in the air. "Wait...you've seen fireworks before?"

"Every so often around summer time they can be seen over the Twisted Treeline." Ahri seemed to understand and then stood up.

"Well sleeping wasn't so bad now was it?" With a smile on his face he shook his head. "See, told ya, now, up up up!" Ahri took Thresh's hands and helped him off the bed. "Ok, now get in the shower and freshen up. Here's a towel." She handed the warden a light green towel. "See it's green!"

"Um..." Thresh took the towel nervously and looked at Ahri. "Vixen...I haven't exactly..." Ahri understood immediately. She then grimaced.

"Wait-wait-wait! Are you telling me you haven't taken a shower in over 200 years!?" Ahri instinctively took one step back as she looked at the warden in disbelief. "You gotta be joking I mean...you don't smell like...much of anything actually." She then put her hand on her chin in a thinking expression.

"...It is true that I have not bathed since I died...But you forget I am a specter. And anything I wish may just phase through me." Thresh then walked forward, and stopped only a few inches from the kumiho. "For example." Thresh then passed through Ahri and stopped right in front of the bathroom. He turned slightly to see the towel clad kumiho shiver slightly.

"Well um...that was interesting, weird...and freezing holy shit!" She then giggled a bit while trying to use her arms to warm herself. "W-w-well, h-here's another thing for you to experience. N-now go take your shower so we won't be late for...wait...its Sunday. Then what the hell are we gonna..." She then turned round and started to mumble to herself still shivering. She then felt something very heavy on her shoulders. Looking down she saw a dark robe with bones and a lock. She gasped and turned around to see the green bare back of the warden. "Well...someone was in shape when they died.~"

"...Damn straight." The warden said not facing her. Hiding his huge grin he walking into the bathroom. The embarrassment hit him as soon as he saw himself int the mirror over the sink. _The last time I saw myself like this was during my relegation period..._Thresh just sighed as he just stared at himself for a few moments. His skull was floating in his green ethereal flames. Those same flames seemed to come from the area where his neck would have been, creating a barely visible 'V' on his chest. Though Ahri did not lie, and he was quite happy that he was rather well built before his death. At least now he cared. Though not ripped he had well toned ethereal green arms and an ever so slight six pack. _The fact that I was lucky enough not to be a magicked pile of robes was rather lucky. And it seems that Ahri approves...Wait...Oh dear. _He had fully disrobed and was currently bathing himself when he realized what Ahri knowing he could take off his clothes meant. He was not looking forward to leaving the bathroom..but he would endure.

Thresh walked out of the bathroom with the green towel across his shoulders. On the bed was Ahri fully dressed still in his cloak.

"Hey Thresh lets go to the mall!" _...I should just nod my head and agree..._The kumiho then gave Thresh his cloak back.

"Oh, and why are we going my dear?" _...God dammit._

"I wanna have a slumber party! And we're gonna have it in your dorm!" _...What? _Thresh just stood there and stared at Ahri. "Why your room? Why not? And it'll be like a housewarming~ So we're gonna go to the mall and get you stuff your room to make it truly yours~." Thresh still just stood dumbstruck. "Ok so first we need to get you a TV. Then we can get you some comforters and lamps and...other stuff. All the rooms have white bedsheets and curtains, and knowing how spooky you are, that just won't fly. Ooooh, I'm so excited.~ Well Just don't stand there, let's grub it out and get a move on." The warden did nothing but drop his head and followed the kumiho to the main exit in the living room.

The warden opened the door for Ahri and she started down the far right end of the spacious hall.

"I'll go get your key. You can head upstairs and get in front of your room. It'll have your name on it so don't worry. Be back in a minute!" She yelled as she ran down the stairway. Thresh watched her disappear then he closed her door. Once the door was closed he saw Evelyn and Elise with vicious smirks on their faces.

"Eve, I wonder what undead infants look like." Elise cooed to her giggling comrade.

"Well as long as they have skin on their faces, they'll probably look like Ahri. So help them if they look like-"

"...Not amusing..." Thresh glared at the two as he realized his situation. He had just left the dorm of love interest and knowing how fast word spreads, everyone in the League must have known he had spent the night. "...Why are you two here anyway?"

"Um, the second floor is the female dorm area, duh." Eve stated. "Yes we are all adults here, and are allowed to go as we please, but this is just how the Institute covers their butts. Speaking of which, how'd you like Ahri's?" The smirk returned to her face. Thresh stayed silent.

"Eve you're horrible." Elise replied. Returning her attention to the warden she said. "Well lucky for you darling, I have to tend to my king today."

"And me and TF have some errands to run. See you later." Both women then turned to head down the far left stairway. Elise then suddenly stopped. Evelyn noticed this and stopped as well.

"...Learn to control yourself." Thresh looked up and realized what she was talking about. "You know how to to sense souls...Your close enough to her sense her presence by now. Commit her soul to memory." Elise then turned her head with grave eyes. "...Don't let last night repeat itself...otherwise we're gonna have Morde handle this. And trust me...we will." She then caught up with Evelyn and they disappeared down the stairway. As much as the warden hated to admit it, Elise was right. He knew the feeling of her soul's presence. Last night was inexcusable. He would make sure it never happened again. He then went towards the end of the hall and went up the stairs.

~.~

Thresh reached the third floor and walked down the spacious hall. He saw various names near the doors but did not see his until he was at the exact middle of the Hall. _Great..._Thresh then reached for the door and remembered that a certain vixen was getting his key. He then leaned on the door while waiting for her to return.

"Well if it isn't the bastard himself!" Thresh turned his head to see Draven with a few bandages on the left side of his face and a few on his arms. _Ah...just what I needed right now...Conflict..._

"Good morning my good man, did you have a fight with one of your lady friends again?" said Thresh as he chuckled lightly. This caused Draven to get very close to him with an infuriated expression. "My good man, there is this thing called 'personal space'. I know you forget this when associating with 'Draven's Ladies', but though I am honored by the offer, I'd rather not become part of you harem." A vein was soon apparent on Draven's forehead.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you! You're nothing but a pile of bones. Not just that, but a crappy support. Nothing but a pile of shit laying in a fountain on the rift." Thresh just looked at the executioner with eyes half open as he continued his little tirade. After a minute or two Thresh was starting to get annoyed with his voice.

"Alright good sir you've had you little temper tantrum. Why don't you go back you your wet-nurses, I think you forgot to pay them for their services this week." Draven was fuming at this point with his fists clenched tightly.

"This isn't over Chain Mail, Draven's gonna make you wish you never left the rock you crawled out from." With that he made his down the right side of the hallway.

"Grow a few inches and maybe we'll finally be able to see eye to eye good sir." Thresh called out as Draven loudly slammed his door closed. Thresh began to chuckle until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Wow, man you're having fun just standing here alone. Guess you don't need me anymore huh?" Ahri asked pretending to look hurt.

"Dear Vixen, were it not for you, I wouldn't even be standing here right now. To me, you shall always be needed." The warden said as he took the key from the kumiho. They entered the room, turned on the light, and Thresh assessed his surroundings.

"FYI, all rooms are the same size and have the same layout when champions first com in. And for some reason, the interior designers thought it would be a great idea to have the main room act as the bedroom." Thresh understood what she meant as he noticed the king-sized bed and the end of the room. "The couch would be in the left room, and the bathroom is attached to that. The room to the right of here is the kitchen. Pretty nice huh?" Thresh had no real need for these luxuries, so he just nodded as Ahri looked around. "So I think we should make this the living room and the other room the bedroom. More privacy and that's basically how everyone does it." Thresh just continued to nod at The kumiho's suggestions. Except for the one about asking or help from one of the other guys to move the furniture. Though not the strongest undead specter in the world, but he took this as an opportunity to try and impress the Kumiho. After about 10 minutes, Thresh's dorm was organized the same as every other champions'.

"Alright then, what's next Vixen?" Thresh asked as they both finished removing the curtains, bedsheets, shower curtains, and towels from their respective places.

"We go put these in the storage room, go get a bite to eat, then its off to the mall.~" Their hands full they left the door and used the elevator to go to the first floor.

Draven popped out of his room and saw the warden's door open. He stepped inside saw nothing of interest. But then he remembered something. He went to the kitchen and started to snicker.

"Rain on Draven's parade will ya? Then Draven will make your rain shower..." He started to fiddle with fuse panel. "A fucking thunderstorm..."

~.~

"So are we gonna go to Piltover?" Nami asked Ahri. After their excursion to the storage room, they went to eat brunch. There they met up with Nami, Soraka, Hecarim and Nautilus. The group agreed to join (with the exception of a certain iron clad man) the two on their journey to 'beautify' the dorm room of the new blood.

"Nah, Thresh's mind would explode after all the stuff I have planned for today. We'll just hit the mall in the Institute." Ahri replied.

"We are helping him pick out curtains right?" Soraka asked eagerly. The kumiho nodded and Soraka squealed. "Oooooh I love interior decorating!" Nami soon joined in saying how she new the best culinary instruments on the market. The men trailed slightly behind the women as the were barely listening to their excitement filled giggles.

"...Did either of you two have to go through this?" Thresh asked Hecarim and Nautilus.

"Well I did, but it was Morde who suggested my 'housewarming'. And it was a party that I am happy to have forgotten." Hecarim said with a slight chuckle. Thresh chuckled as well and turned to Nautilus, but he remained silent.

"What of yours my good man?"

"...I did not have one..." Hecarim and Thresh just looked at him suspiciously. "...I really didn't. Then again it would make sense for me not to since I don't stay in the dorms." Now Thresh was interested.

"Oh really? Why would that be?"

"...I am far too heavy for a normal bed...and it would be rather dangerous someone of my wight to be confined to such a mall area for an extended period of time since the men reside on the top level of the living quarters, and the fact that I can't seem to keep still while asleep. As such I relinquished the Institute's offer to house me. I have acquired a small home in Bilgewater that fits my needs." Nautilus stated hoping to dispel any other questions.

"You must be happy that the floors on the second floor are twice as think as the floors on the third." Hecarim said earning a death glare from Nautilus. Thresh turned to his colleague in confusion. "I mean Nami is such a nice girl if she lets you stay with her...4 times a week. Yet you still have problems looking her in the eye." _Well, that was interesting._ Nautilus gave up his angry charade and just dropped his head, refusing to look either of them in the face for the remainder of their walk.

The group reached the atrium and took the elevator to the ground floor of the Institute. Once there they made their way towards the Mall's entrance. The girls walked through the entrance only to hit a force field. Not paying attention to what was in front of them, the men also walked into them from behind.

"The hell?" Ahri yelled once they settled themselves. This wouldn't have annoyed the kumiho as much if there wasn't a steady stream of people going in and out of the mall. "Alright then, this is bullshit..." Ahri ran off and tried to get the attention of a young summoner. "Well hello there handsome.~ Whats your name, hmmm?"

"Uh, I'm Raven. A pleasure to meet you-"

"Yea yea yea, nice to meet you too, Anyway.~" Ahri tried her best to get to the point. "It seems me and my friends can't get into the mall, would you know why?"

"Oh yea, well its Sunday. Only summoners from 'Earth' are allowed in the Institute's personal mall on Sunday's. Kinda like summoner appreciation I guess. Shouldn't you know this?" Raven gave Ahri a questionable look when it donned on her. Champions barely ever go here anyway so why would she remember that stipulation. A mischievous smile then curled up on her face.

"Oh no! That's horrible..." Ahri then leaned herself on the the young man's shoulder with her left wrist on her forehead. The epitome of dramatic theatrics. A few feet away the rest of the party just watched awkwardly.

"What is she doing?" Thresh asked

"She's getting us into the mall." Hecarim replied.

"I see...does she do this often?"

"A better question would be when she 'doesn't' do it." Soraka said with a slight laugh.

"Are you maybe, jealous warden?" Nautilus asked with a trace of a smirk in his eyes.

"No, not at all. But you would know about jealousy now wouldn't you?" Thresh returned the smirk only to be met with a slightly annoyed Nautilus. Just then Ahri and the young summoner made their way towards the group.

"Come on guys lets go!" Ahri said as the approached the entrance once more.

"Raven and six guests." The young man said as he entered. The rest followed suit without any trouble. Ahri then told them to head towards the furniture store and she would catch up. The continued onward but Thresh turned his head slightly back. Ahri could be seen kissing the young summoner with her orb and its transparent tendrils in full view. Once she stopped the young man fell to his knees and her orb disappeared. Thresh turned his head back around and his thoughts began to wander. _Jealousy_._..all she does helps her retain her form. And she can't love...So there's no need for me to be jealous. _She rejoined the group and they entered the store. Thresh noticed her wiping her lips with her fist. _Yes...no reason to be jealous at all._

The group entered the store and Ahri, Nami, and Soraka grabbed hold of Thresh.

"Um...ladies?" Thresh asked, but the women seemed to not have heard him as they just pulled his person every which way. Thresh turned to Nautilus and Hecarim for help, but all they did was give nervous waves.

"They are going to eat him alive." Nautilus said with a chuckle.

"Thresh you were my best friend, you shall be missed." Hecarim stated while pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. After their half hearted sentiment, the men took a see on a couch display and waited for the women to finish Thresh's shopping.

_~.~_

"I think you should move the TV a little to the left." Soraka said taking a sit of her lemonade.

"I agree, Hecarim, Thresh, a little to the left so it won't be too close to the door. Not your left my left!" Ahri dictated. All three women were sitting on the newly purchased black leather couch in Thresh's dorm. It was extremely long and stretched nearly wall to wall, leaving enough room for the new black ornate coffee tables on either side of it. Black curtains with light green accents covered the windows. Large black marble coffee table with bits of white was placed in front of the couch. Currently, Hecarim and Thresh were busy trying to place the 55 inch TV somewhere the women found fitting on the wall near the door. Nautilus then came in from the bed room.

"Did you manage to hook the shower curtains properly this time?" Nami asked.

"Yes...but next time...can we leave hooking SMALL things in SMALL places to someone who-"

"Doesn't have hands the size of small mountains?" Thresh chimed in. The women and Hecarim chuckled at Nautilus's expense.

"...I'll be in the kitchen...organizing the cutlery." Nautilus grabbed the last shopping bag and went into the kitchen.

"Right there! That's perfect!" Ahri said as she jumped up. Soon after Nautilus had finished with the kitchen and everyone besides Ahri had left to get ready for the so called 'slumber party'. "Now, let's see what we got." She left the living room towards the bedroom to admire Nautilus's handiwork. The green accented black comforter was neatly laid on the bed. The dark-wood dresser and nightstands were placed properly as well. Looking in the bathroom, the black shower curtains with white polka dots (Soraka's choice) was neatly put up (after three miserable attempts by Nautilus). The black and light green hand, face, and body towels were neatly folded and placed in the proper areas. She walked back into the bedroom and beamed at Thresh. "So, whaduya think?"

Thresh thought for a moment as he looked around. He really could have cared less what the room looked like. But he would say one thing, all the extra black and green made it a little less bright. And Ahri tried so hard to help him pick out things he was obviously clueless about. So he gave her a big smile and said. "It's perfect."

"Hell yea I knew you'd like it. Ok, well I'm gonna go get in my jammies and me and the rest of the gang will me you here at eight." She gave the warden a quick hug before she left.

Thresh returned to the bedroom and rummaged through the two shopping bags on the bed. Yes indeed, the kumiho bought him two sets of clothes. One of them being for tonight. He removed a pair of black baggypants that had wrapped around one's waist and ankles via elastic. He also removed a short sleeved black shirt with a V-neck. _The better to show I have no neck..._He stared at the articles of clothes in question for a minute or so and came to the unfortunate conclusion that he had to wear them. He removed his clothes and put on the shirt before anything else. When Ahri told him she had purchased a muscle shirt, he didn't know what she meant...till now. It fit him snuggly but he tried his best not to think about it. Then he remembered something. He reached into the second shopping bag and pulled out pair of black boxers. Ahri seemed rather vehement after he told her his underwear situation...or lack there of. So she bought his a set of three that he was to start interchanging between them daily. Finally he put on the pants, hung the remaining clothes in the closet and took a good look at himself.

"...Ahri...I must truly love you...or else I would have taken my own soul at this point." Thresh held is head in his left had for a few moments then remembered that he needed to get popcorn packets from the dorms main food store. He left his room and locked the door behind him, taking the elevator down to the first floor.

~.~

Thresh exited the store with a box of pop corn and started to make his way back to the elevator. As he walked through the major kitchen area he noticed what seemed to be a large dog in a blue and white stripped nightgown with matching hat near the coffee maker. It turned to look at him.

"Well well. If it isn't the chain warden himself." It said while turning back to the machine. Against his better judgment, the warden approached him. "My name is Nasus. It is truly a pleasure to meet another reaper of souls." His voice was calm yet booming. Thresh didn't know whether or not to consider him a friend or foe.

"A pleasure for me as well." Thresh replied nonchalantly.

"So what brings you here tonight? You don't seem like one who wants to stray from his path."

"Heh...I thought that too." Nasus began to grow interested.

"Thought?"

" I never thought myself one who would care enough to be a mortal's plaything. My life on the Isles was simpler than this. Torture souls during the day. Tend to the dead in the afternoon. Then hunt and torture again at night. That's all I existed for, until..." Thresh grew silent. The only sound heard came from the coffee maker pouring its contents into Nasus's mug.

"Until you saw her?" Thresh was about to ask what he meant when he remembers that theirs no such this as privacy in the League.

"In essence...yes. It would seem that now, I have a new path. But unlike my previous one, there are many twists and turns that I don't see coming...New clothes too." To this Nasus laughed. Thresh began to do so as well as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"They say the path least followed, is easier to tread. But that doesn't mean one should tread lightly... Ahri has gotten hurt already." Thresh slightly winced. _News travels too damn fast..._ "Do not take that comment as an act of aggression...you have Evelyn and Elise for that." _Alright...how the hell does he know that?_ "Think of it more as a bump in your path. Now that you have encountered it, avoid it next time you see one." Thresh nodded slightly in agreement as he started scooping spoonful after spoonful of cinnamon into his coffee. "You know warden, besides our tastes in hot drinks, we are not so different."

"You torture others too?" Thresh asked half serious. Nasus just smiled and shook his head.

"As the cycle of life and death continues, we will live, and the mortals shall die." Thresh grew silent once more taking in what he said. "As you follow this wayward path you have chosen for yourself...you must find answers to these questions. Will you be able to truly live without the love of your...undeath?" Thresh remained silent. "What will you do once her time in this world shall come to an end? And most importantly..." Nasus turned to look Thresh in the eyes. " Could you take her life, if it meant saving her soul?" shock was the only word that could describe Thresh's face. He had never thought of such things before. He knew that he would try his hardest to protect Ahri from this harsh world...but would he be able to save her...from himself? Seeing that Thresh was caught up in his own thoughts, Nasus began making his way towards the stairs. " To put it in perspective, I have resolved to save my brother from his rage...even if it means taking his life. But the love I have for him does nothing but raise my resolve. Keep that in mind, and have a good night warden. By the way, nice muscle shirt." Loud chuckles could be heard as Nasus made his way up the stairway. Thresh took his coffee and entered the elevator, thoughts racing. He tried his best to push them from his mind as he returned to his room.

~.~

From the kitchen Thresh heard three knocks on his door. Removing his oven mitts he walked over and opened it.

"Are you ready to parrrrteh!?" Ahri yelled as she walked in the room. Nami, Soraka, Sona, Hecarim and Nautilus followed suit. The warden was about to close the door when a hand stopped him.

"Darling don't be rude, you still have a few more guests." Cooed the spider queen. Thresh opened door to be met with Elise, Evelyn and Karthus, clad in their pajamas.

"...You two idiots I understand coming." Thresh said as he pointed to the two women. "But why are you here Karthus?" The lich was adjusting the sting on his black and red bathrobe when he finally responded.

"Sona is hear isn't she?" Thresh nodded slowly and just stared. _...It can't be. _"Then that's why I'm here. Oh lady Sona.~" Karthus then floated towards Sona and sat next to her on the rug.

"...Please tell me lady Sona isn't interested." Thresh asked in earnest.

"Heeeeeell no." Eve replied.

"And she will continue to be uninterested as long as Morde has a say in it." Elise added.

"Wait, what does Lord Mordekaiser have to do with-" The women just made there way into the room plopping themselves on the couch. _...This is going to be a long night..._

Thresh had prepared cheeseburgers for everyone (at Ahri's request) and returned to the kitchen to put the packets of popcorn into the microwave. Once he returned the women seemed to be having a slight argument.

"...Did I miss something?" Thresh asked the mean who now were gathered at one corner of the couch while the women sat on the rugged floor.

"They still can't decide weather to watch Avatar, the Dark night, or that one romantic comedy Lux was in." Karthus said.

"...Lux was in a movie?"Thresh questioned.

"The girl has connections..."

"I'd be fine watching one of the two 'Earth' movies. Haven't seen one in a while." Hecarim said. Thresh then turned his attention to the ladies.

"Avatar was the best fucking move ever made!" Ahri yelled. Evelyn nodded as well. Sona just rolled her eyes and strummed her instrument. Gold dust formed the words ' Says the blue skinned woman.' Nami giggled at this.

"But the Dark Knight is...the Dark Knight!" Elise reasoned with her hands in the air.

"Great argument Ellie, good job." Evelyn mocked. They continued that way for a few more minutes when Thresh walked up to them. Looking down at them, the women grew silent. He picked up all three movie cases.

"...Which is the longest?" Thresh asked bluntly.

"Avatar." Soraka responded. Thresh opened Avatar's case and put the blu-ray into the player and placed the other cases onto the disk stand. Though most of the women pouted, Thresh was just happy to have the nuisance arguing over with. He went back to the kitchen to get the first batch of popcorn and placed a second packet into the microwave. He returned o the Living room with a large bowl of popcorn and took his place in-between Ahri and Nami on the floor. Elise and Evelyn moved to the couch and the movie began.

Sona's face grimaced and she tapped Hecarim's leg. He looked down to see her ask 'Do you smell something?' Hecarim took a sniff and it seemed as if something was burning.

"Thresh, did you leave the popcorn in too long?" Hecarim asked.

"I left it on as long as this one, but I'll go check." Thresh got up, handing the popcorn bowl to Ahri and left for the kitchen. He made his way to the microwave and saw nothing was out of the ordinary. He removed the popcorn And then looked behind the microwave. He wasn't used to electrical instruments, but he did pay close attention as Ahri drilled him earlier. So if there was a burning smell, it could be do to faulty wires. He moved the microwave away from the wall and reached for the wire in the outlet. Just then, BRZZZZT!

The warden was sent flying backward on the opposite wall in a ball of light. His shirt was slightly singed from the electric shock and slowly got to his feet.

"Thresh!" Ahri ran to his side and the remainder of the party was observing the scene from behind. "What happened?"

"Apparently...microwaves don't like me..." Thresh said. The group began to laugh slightly until the sound of sprinklers resounded across his entire dorm. "...What?"

"Ahhh...fucking hell..." Evelyn said as she made her way towards the door. Everyone but Thresh and Ahri left immediately. Ahri explained to him that the shock must have created some smoke that set off the smoke detectors. They soon joined the group outside.

"Well...this stinks." Soraka said as she rung out her hair.

"I didn't mind it much." Nami said with a goofy smile.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience everyone." Thresh said with honest eyes.

"You better, I mean, look at my hair!" Evelyn said exasperated.

"Scratch that, I'm happy I inconvenienced you and the spider." The two women just glared at the warden and they went on their way down the hall. Thresh waved goodbye to the reminder of the party and reentered his dorm once he heard the sprinklers had stopped.

He examined the damage and besides the fact that the place would need some time to dry, nothing too serious seemed to happen. Ahri talking him into paying extra for waterproof electronics did come in handy. Thresh went to the closet looking for the black fluffly slippers Ahri bought for him, only to find them soaked as well. Sighing the warden decided that he would just return to the Isles for the night. Let it not be said that he didn't suffer for what he loved.

Exiting his dorm, he found himself face to face with a certain executioner.

"Liked the rain, Chain Mail?" Draven had an evil smile across his face.

"...It was you...but how?"

"You should remember to lock your doors very carefully, otherwise who knows what could happen to your belongings. Or in this case, your circuit breaker."

"...You sound like the villains in the cartoons Miss Annie tells me about." Thresh said un-phased. This got Draven fuming. "Yes you did literally 'rain on my parade' but...do you really think I care?" Thresh just relished the many veins that were popping out of Draven's head. "Once again my good man, grow a few inches, and maybe I'll take you seriously." With this Thresh ruffled Draven's hair before heading towards the stairway.

"Draven's not done with you Chain Mail! You can fucking count on that!" Yelled from behind.

"Great, and could you tell Draven that there's this thing called the first person. I know I've been dead for some time, but I still thinks it's used. Tell your wet nurse goodnight for me." Thresh then disappeared down the staircase.

Once he made it to the second floor he saw the kumiho in her lace baby blue nightgown.

"Hey Thresh c'mere!" She beckoned him to her dorm. Once she opened the door he saw the entire party in-front of her TV watching Avatar. As he closed the door behind him, a green towel hit him in the face. "My couches are velvet so dry yourself before you sit down!" Smiling Thresh did just that and sat beside her on her lightblue loveseat, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. The remainder of the night consisted of laughs, popcorn, comparing Evelyn to Tsu'tey, and periodically waking Nautilus up because his snoring was taking away from the movie.

~.~

Thresh looked outside the window, watching the quarter moon. Elise and Evelyn were laying face down sleeping in front of the TV. Karthus was lying next to the loveseat where Sona was sleeping. Nami was also sleeping in front of the TV with Nautilus's hand around her waist. The iron giant was still snoring away. Hecarim was leaning against the loveseat Sona was sleeping on and Soraka was using his horse half as a pillow. Thresh had left Ahri on the other loveseat as he woke up in the middle of the night. Still staring into the night sky, the warden started to think over how much his life has changed in such a short time.

Before he joined the League, he would have been hunting for new souls by now...but look at him now. He was wearing a muscle shirt at a 'slumber party' with his new-found love and his...What were these new people in his life? Thresh had really only considered Hecarim someone to whom he could call friend. But now he wasn't sure anymore. What was Nautilus to him? A man he could ridicule every so often because of his shyness? What was Annie? A little girl he was nice to, only to not be on the receiving end of her fiery rampage? What of Kassadin? Was he only a tomb of knowledge and nothing more? So many things Thresh now had to consider.

_...These people will mean much more to me in the future...I'm sure of it...But...why?_

Thresh turned and examined the sleeping forms sprawled all over the room. With the knowledge that he had matches in the morning, Thresh stopped his train of thoughts and returned to Ahri's side on the loveseat. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling the blanket over themselves, he once again drifted off into sleep.

That night his dream was not as sweet as the one the night before. All Thresh saw was himself walking. Walking slowly on a white line surrounded by darkness. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was the faint calls he heard in the distance. They were the voices of...his new-found friends. Just saying his name, not crying in sadness or anger. Just calling out to him. 'Thresh, Thresh' was what he heard over and over. There was nothing to be seen in front of him, and with every step he took, some of the path vanished behind him. He was exhausted beyond belief, but every time he heard his name, he somehow found the strength to take another step. And so he did, hoping that at the end...they would be waiting for him...

* * *

Attempting to stay somewhat in character is hard...meh .. Welp another chapter to take off the list. Thanks to everyone who sent their summoner names, and please continue to do so~ the more the merrier~. Also a shout out to Multiraven21 once again for suggesting an interaction with Nasus~ So continue to send your names and who you want Thresh to meet next~ Theres loads of champs I have to get to~ Once again, Thx for reading~ Ya'll are all beautiful peoples!...unless ur Urgot...ew.


	7. The Warden and Valentine's Part 1

Oh mah gah! Alrighty so we have VanguardShores making her way elegantly onto the stage~ Is this a story arc I smell? Yes it is! And it smells like Mundo! ...What?

So shout out to AeranythEchosong as well and I apologize in advance if I portray you wrong but...idk what your gender is soooo...sorry? :) Just to clarify, ...there is no KassadinxSona in here o.0...idk where that thought even came from...but just saying :D

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 7: The Warden and Valentine's Part 1

Thresh slowly but surely began to adjust to life in the League of Legends. Within the last two weeks, summoners have finally started to understand how he works and his win-rate had shot up (which also increased his income). He also kept his silent promise to Ahri and had stayed within the dorms of the Institute at least three time during those two weeks. With February setting in the weather didn't change much, but light snow showers came and went. The only downside to the snow was that Ahri did not accompany him at his cinnamon tree everyday.

Thresh sat at the base of his cinnamon tree gazing down at the Institute with a cinnamon roll in his hand. Ahri had a slight cough and he suggested (much to his regret) that she stay inside in the company of Soraka. Snow began to lightly fall and his skull was soon lightly coated. Finishing his roll, the warden just sighed as he dusted himself off...only to be re-coated a few minutes later. The warden thought about going back inside, but he still had over an hour for his break. Though he was growing used to dealing with the living, he'd still rather not if possible. After dusting himself off for the fourth time the warden gave up and surrendered to nature's torment. He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting until he was summoned once more. He started to notice snow was no longer reaching his skull. Opening his eyes he saw a small pink umbrella over his person.

"You look like a haunted snowman..." The warden turned his head to see Annie holding the umbrella. Amumu also stood at her side holding her backpack. "Thresh why aren't you inside? Aren't you cold?" The warden gave a light chuckle and gave a small grin to the girl.

"Dear Annie, I'm a ghost remember? I'm always cold." Thresh said.

"Oh yea...Wait, why are you here all alone? Where's Ahri?" slight concern could be heard in Annie's voice.

"She's inside. She had a slight cough and I suggested that she stay indoors, lest it turns into something more. Speaking of which..." Thresh turned to Annie and gave her a slightly stern expression. "You should be inside too my dear. We can't have you getting sick now can we?" Annie opened her mouth to argue, but Thresh just raised an eyebrow at her. Defeated she nodded and took her bag from Amumu. She waved to the warden and made her way down the hill. The warden leaned back and tried to relax once more. He then heard someone sit next to him. "My dear I thought I told you-." He turned to find the bandaged yordle sitting to his right under a dark blue umbrella.

"Um...hi?" Amumu said nervously. "Uh...nice day to uhm...sit under a dead tree in...the snow..." Thresh just looked at the yordle questionable. Besides Ahri or Annie, no one else came to join him at his tree. This was not a welcome surprise.

"...Can I help you, good sir?" Thresh asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh um well...I just thought you'd like some company so uh...I thought I'd stay." Amumu gave a small smile to the warden. Thresh just gave a harsh glare at the small yordle. He was covered in snow, had an hour to kill doing nothing, and he could not be with Ahri. The last thing he needed was a lonely yordle trying to be buddy-buddy with him. "Umh sorry. I guess...I shouldn't be here. Sorry..." Amumu got up and started walking down the hill.

"...Wait..." Thresh called to the yordle with a loud sigh. "I asked if I could help you...I never asked you to leave." _I am going to regret this..._The warden noticed the yordle smile as he plopped himself back down. Why did he bother? The mummy seemed to be an acquaintance of Annie, and if word got out that he was less than accommodating to him...he did not want to think of the repercussions. Especially if Ahri caught wind of it...

"So...how's life?" Amumu asked with a grin.

"...I'm dead...and so are you...We literally have no lives." Thresh said bluntly.

"Oh yea.." Amumu and Thresh just sat in silence for a while. Thresh tried his best to ignored the ever piling snow on his person and began to think of what techniques he would use on his new charge he had acquired last night. "Annie is mad at me..." This knocked the warden out of his thoughts.

"...What?"

"You saw that Annie didn't have Tibbers...right?" The warden did think Annie was missing something. She also didn't sound as sprightly either. "On Friday she asked me to hold him when she went to the bathroom. But...I tripped when I went to sit down. I went to pick him up...but didn't see that his arm was under my foot...and it ripped off." Amumu's gaze went directly to the snow covered ground. "When Annie got out of the bathroom...she started crying...alot..." Amumu put his head in his hands. "She didn't talk to me until today when I asked if I could carry her bag for her..." Thresh's glare had long melted away and was looking at Amumu with sympathy. After some silence the warden opened his mouth to say something but the mummy cut him off. "He can't be fixed that easily...He would either need to be transferred to another toy or mended with _fibre noir_..." _Fibre noir...? Why does that sound so familiar... "_Annie would never get a new toy...and _fibre noir_ isn't something that is easily found lying around...so she just carries him in her bag..."

"But miss Annie must still consider you a friend, otherwise how could she have trusted you with her bag?" Thresh asked.

"...Annie isn't my friend..." Thresh was appalled at this statement. "...I don't have any friends...no matter how hard I try...no one wants anything to do with me...I'm just lucky Annie deals with me everyday. But you know..." Amumu took his head out of his hands and gazed towards the Institute. "I'll show her what a good friend I can be on Thursday...I'll make her happy again." Amumu then stood up his face the picture of conviction. "Thresh, thanks a lot..."

"I didn't do anything my boy." Thresh said a little confused. "I was but an ear to your ramblings."

"And that's more than anyone else ever does...Thanks..." Amumu then stretched his hand toward s the warden. Thresh could help but smile as he took the yordle's tiny hand and shook it. The warden then returned to leaning on the tree with his eyes closed. "Bye Thresh, I'll see you on the rift." Eyes still closed, Thresh waved in the direction of the yordle's voice. Thresh noticed the snow had stopped falling. He opened his eyes and was met with the inside of a dark blue umbrella.

"...May fate guide your steps, sir Amumu..." The warden said as he watched the the sad mummy run towards the Institute with his hands over his head.

~.~

Thresh approached the portal area and was met with a certain star child.

"Dear Soraka? What brings you here tonight?" Soraka stepped forward with a slight frown on her face. Thresh took notice of this and became concerned. "What ails you, my dear?"

"It's not about what ails me..." Soraka gave a deep sigh then looked up at the warden. "Ahri's picked up the flu. She's gonna be outta commission for a couple days."

"Seven hells...Is there anything I can do for her, my dear?" Threshed asked hopeful.

"Nah, it's ok lover boy, she's gonna be alright. And I don't think a ghost whose body temperature is non-existent would help her any. I don't even let Hecarim help me tend to her " At that comment Thresh nodded with a defeated look on his face. "She should be up and going again soon...but I don't know how soon. And she was looking forward to Valentine's Day too. So sad." Soraka just shrugged and bid farewell to the warden as she made her way back to the atrium. Thresh was about to leave as well when he stopped the star child.

"Wait! Soraka, what is 'Valentine's Day'?" The warden asked. Soraka just looked at him with a puzzled expression. After a few moments a smirk appeared on her face and she turned back around.

"Hee-hee, you'll find out better tomorrow. Night." With that she left the confused warden with nothing to do but return to the Isles.

~.~

"What unholy machinations hath brought about this change in atmosphere...and why haven't the summoners done anything about it." Thresh said as he met up with Nami in the atrium. The atrium was covered in red, pink and purple hearts and its chandeliers glowed a sultry red. The normal pictures of landscapes and famous historical figures were replaced with pictures of the black silhouettes of couples in boats, atop mountains, and in-front of fireplaces. The water in the ornate fountain was dyed pink. Also the top of the fountain itself was changed from an ornate geometric for, to what seemed to be a small child in a diaper with wings carrying a bow and arrow. What really confused the warden was that, no one seemed to notice anything.

"Thresh they're called decorations." Nami said as they both made their way towards the dining hall. The hearts were not isolated to the atrium. The change in appearance followed them through the elevator, on the hallway walls, and even to the dining area itself.

"Have the summoners gone mad?" Thresh asked as he and Nami took their seats with their food. Sona soon joined them.

"As I said before Thresh, they're decorations." Nami said as she took a bite of her oatmeal. "For Valentine's Day." Thresh slammed his fist on the table and his expression grew sour.

"Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day! What the hell is this damn day I keep hearing about!" Thresh dang near yelled, catching the eye of a few champions. Nami sighed and finished her oatmeal be fore she answered.

"Valentine's Day is an 'Earth' holiday that the Institute adopted a year after it opened. It's basically a day where people celebrate love and those close to them." Thresh's expression softened as Nami continued. "It happens every year on February 14th, which is this Thursday. So expect to see hearts, and red until then. Oh yea, theirs also gonna be a lot of couples running around acting all lovey dovey.~" Nami gave a longing sigh with her last comment.

"...Lovey dovey?" Thresh questioned as he turned Nami, but the mermaid seemed to be too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Ahh...It must be nice having someone of your own..." Nami placed her head in her hands as she looked around the hall. "There was this one summoner who I was close with last year...but it didn't work out...Actually..." Nami's voice trembled "If Nautilus wasn't passing by when we went on our last date ...I probably wouldn't be here right now...It's times like that when you learn who your real friends are, y'know?..." Nami then got up after saying goodbye to Thresh and Sona. After watching her go, the warden turned his attention to the maven.

"...What did she mean, she probably would not have been here?" Thresh questioned. Sona gave a silent sigh and strummed her instrument. Gold dust formed the words, 'It would be better if you asked Nautilus, he would know more than I would.' Thresh nodded and continued with his french toast. When Sona got up to leave, he asked if she could give tell Ahri he is wishing her well. Once Thresh finished with his food, he made his way back to the atrium.

He found his way to the glass corridor and looked to the side that faced the Institute itself. Nami was right. There were many summoners and civilians arm in arm walking too and frou. _A holiday revolving around love...idiotic yet..._Thresh shook the thought out of his head. He would not influence Ahri's decision. She needed to be the one to come to him. He would just be by her side, until he was needed. _If this holiday is that important to Nami...I wonder what Ahri thinks of it...Having someone of your own..._Thresh was knocked out of his thoughts when a timer appeared above his head. Sighing he waited until he was teleported to the rift.

~.~

After five matches, Thresh got himself a coffee and made his way towards the cinnamon tree. Luckily it was not snowing today, but the overcast clouds said that it wouldn't stay that way for long. Thresh also carried the umbrella that Amumu had left had left him yesterday. He had not seen the little yordle, and as such was not able to return the item to him. But, until he saw the mummy, he kept the umbrella at his side.

Thresh sat at the base of the tree sipping his coffee and watching the various people in the Institute go about their business._...I hope Ahri gets better soon..._Though the warden would never admit it, the company of either Ahri or Annie was a welcome occurrence ever since he entered the League. Though he was happy that his break spot was secluded enough, ever since Ahri got sick and with Annie being in a sour mood, he had become a little...lonely.

"Chain Warden?" Said a gruff voice. Turned his head to see a large man in what seemed to be a steel mask. "So the rumors are right, you do spend your breaks up here...Mind if I sit down?"

"As you wish sir Pantheon..." Thresh said with indifference. Pantheon sat down while fixing his red trench coat and brown scarf. "Going somewhere regal?"

"Very funny...These were a gift actually." Pantheon said as he stared off into the distance. _...He's going to start rambling isn't he...God dammit... _"Leona somehow managed to get me to go shopping with her. After seeing my, what she calls 'raggedy' old coat, she bought me this coat and this scarf."

"...How quaint." Thresh said half listening while sipping his coffee.

"Isn't it? She's such an amazing person..." Pantheon soon trailed off and became silent.

"She must be important to you..." The warden said, trying to sound interested.

"Yea...dear friends ever since we were children. Though we chose different paths...we still remain close." Pantheon said with a sigh. "Well, you must be wondering why I'm here aren't you?"

_Dammit...my coffee is finished..._ "Actually good sir, with all the ruckus I see here, I'm not surprised by much anymore." Pantheon chuckled and turned to look at the warden.

"I have a proposition for you, Chain Warden." Pantheon said with a smile. _...This man isn't going to take no for an answer is he..._

"That depends...what is this proposition?"

~.~

Thresh entered the waiting room after another four matches. After bidding farewell to his teammates and enemies he made his way down the glass corridor. Kassadin soon caught his attention.

"Good evening, friend. Marvelous games today." Said Kassadin.

"Many thanks, good sir. I would love to stay and chat but I have an engagement to attend to." Thresh said as he walked past.

"I understand, warden. But hear this." Thresh stopped and turned to face the masked man. "The coming holiday is not just for lovers, but for friends as well. Also, the ladies are more than happy to receive gifts from anyone, even those they consider only acquaintances. Don not let your doubts guide your actions on Thursday." Kassadin began walking down the hall. "What would make a sick fox happier, than a 'get well gift' from the one who loves her most?" Kassadin soon disappeared and Thresh went back on his trek. _...That man is smarter than he lets on. I'm going to have to watch him more...And thank him for the advice..._

Thresh took the lift down and made his way towards the dining hall. As he entered, he passed by the lengthy tables and chatting champions and soon found himself in front of a door that said 'Faculty'. He passed through it and made his way down a small hallway. _Pantheon said it should be the first door to my left. _At that moment, the fallen angel clad in her sinful succulence skin came out of a door. She looked at the warden and gave him a smirk.

"So, Panth got you wrapped up into all this too didn't he?" She said while the warden just stared.

"...Wrapped up in what?" Morgana just giggled at his confused expression.

"Forget about it. Anyway, Panth is in there. I'll be back in a bit." She said as she made her way down the hall. Still puzzled the warden examined the door in front of him. It read 'Special Bakery' on the front. _...So help me..._ Thresh opened the door and took in his surroundings. It was a rather clean bakery filled with what seemed to be rather expensive ovens and mixers. A stainless steel counter-top was in the middle of the room. It was topped with an array of mixing bowls, mixing spoons, and what seemed to be egg beaters. Pantheon heard the warden come in and turned around from the sink.

"Ah there you are. Ok man, there's not a moment to loose." Pantheon said as he approached the warden. He had a floppy chef's hat over his usual helmet and a white apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook...or Else' on it. "Ok man, take off those gauntlets and wash your hands. Oh yea, here." He handed Thresh an apron to which the warden began to scrutinize.

"...Please tell me this apron isn't tarnished with...unsavory commands as well." Pantheon just chuckled as he returned to the table. Thresh let out a sigh and wrapped the brown apron around his waist. "So...what am I to do again?"

"As I told you before, every year us male champions always make the lovely ladies of the league special cookies for Valentine's Day. We make them two nights before because we use an enchanted sugar whose flavor does not come out until 36 hours after being baked. Being the best baker in the League, I have taken it upon myself every since I entered the Institute to prepare these cookies. It's a lot of work, but I manage, especially with the help of some helpful summoners." Pantheon pointed to a robed woman to his left. Wearing a white robe with a light-blue lining, the summoner was busy cutting hearts into an expanse of dough. "Great job Lady Shores, those are turning out great." Looking up, she flashed both men a smile as she returned to her task.

"...I see...But permit me to ask...If you have made due with making these cookies in the past, why have you requested my aid?"

"Ah! See, I don't need you to help me with the cookies. I need you to help me with THIS." Pantheon brought out an opened cook book with a soufflé on the page. "A fruit soufflé."

"...A fruit soufflé." Thresh said blankly as he didn't believe what he would be wasting his time with. "And why ask me of all people?"

"Because unlike most people, I have blackmail on you, lover boy." Thresh remained silent. _...Lover boy...do these people make an effort NOT to refer to me by name? _"And I told you, you help me, and I put in a good word for you with Ahri." The warden continued to remain silent as Pantheon passed the book to him and brought out the materials he would need. "Alright, the dry materials and in the cupboard, the wet materials are in the fridge, and ask Lady Shores if you have a question about measuring, als-" Pantheon was interrupted by an iron giant making his way into the room. "Ah Nautilus!"

"Got the flour you wanted." Nautilus said as he carefully tried to make his way through the room. "Where do you want them?"

"You can put them in the cupboard with the rest. Thanks a lot man. Now I just have to sign...Wait. Naut, where's the clipboard the deliveryman should have given you?" Pantheon questioned.

"...Uhm...Clipboard?" Nautilus questioned with a nervous chuckle.

"...Shit...I'll be back." Pantheon playfully shoved Nautilus aside as he removed his apron and left.

"Well that was awkward. Oh hello Lady VanguardShores, helping the psycho again this year eh?" Said Nautilus as he made his way over to the summoner. She giggled as he helped her place the cookies into an oven.

"Yep, you know how he gets about things like this." She said as she loaded the last batch. "But it seems that he has another thing on his mind this year. He even has the warden helping him." Surprised Nautilus turned to see a confused Thresh attempting to figure out the difference between a pound and an ounce.

"Thresh? What are you-?"

"Blackmail..."

"Ah." Nautilus went over to the warden and noticed his plight. "Would you like some help." Nautilus took Thresh shoving the cookbook into his person as a 'yes'. The iron man instructed Thresh on what to add and the warden did such.

"So, is it safe to assume that there is a one-sided infatuation between Pantheon and Leona?" Thresh asked as he proceeded to beat an egg.

"I guess, but I don't know it's really one sided. One-sided is more like Karthus thinking he's the center of Sona's world." Both men and the young summoner burst out laughing at this. Once they settled down Nautilus continued. " I guess saying their relationship is complicated would be an over exaggeration. Pantheon isn't as tough a guy as he leads on. But I think his cluelessness is more of a deterrent to him than his actual shyness."

"If the dumbass would just tell the girl how he feels, he wouldn't have to be trying to woo her with that there soufflé." said VanguardShores as she began washing her hands.

"So this thing I'M making, is what he is going to use to get his dear Leona to notice him?" Thresh said feigning anger. But then a smile grew on his face. "Using blackmail to have others do his work for him...I need to get to know the man better. He seems to be good company." The young summoner just giggled as she made her way towards the door.

"Alright you two, I'm done with the cookies. Tell Panth their on the timer and the fridge is prepped for them once their done. A pleasure meeting you Thresh." Thresh gave her a small bow and Nautilus waved as she left.

"Ok, so the main part of the soufflé is done. Now we just need the filling." Nautilus said. Just Then Pantheon returned to the room. Nautilus brought him up to speed about the cookie situation and the current state of the soufflé.

"Ah yes the filing. Ok Thresh, I need you to find Leona and ask her what her favorite fruit is." Pantheon said as he was setting up an oven.

"...You're in love with the women and have known her for damn near all her life, yet you don't even know what fruit she likes?" Thresh said getting rather annoyed. Yes he was being blackmailed, but he was not about to let himself be a lapdog to both the summoners AND champions.

"Hey! What are you trying to say." Pantheon gripped Thresh by his collar fuming.

"Sir, I know I have no chance with Ahri, but I at least care enough to learn more about her. What excuse do you have?" Thresh said not showing any fear. Pantheon let him go and hung his head.

"...You're right...Sorry about that. But...it's not that I don't know...I just forgot." Pantheon when to the cupboard and returned with two fruits. "Here's a peach, here's an apricot." He placed both of them down on the counter. "I know Leona loves one of these...but the problem is...she's deathly allergic to the other." Thresh raised an eyebrow at this. _...So that's the case._ "As you can see, it's pretty hard to tell the difference between the two. I just want to make sure-"

"It's peaches." Nautilus and Pantheon turned to the warden with surprised faces. "Lady Leona loves peaches."

"How do you know th-" Thresh raised his hand, hushing Pantheon.

"Spending time with Ahri means spending time with her acquaintances. At lunch last week, Lady Leona went on and on about how much she loved the peaches in her salad. Quite strange if you ask me." The warden said.

"Says the man who can't go without having five spoons of cinnamon in his coffee..." Nautilus chimed in earning a glare from the warden.

"Thresh are you sure, because if you're not. Leona's throat will swell up and-"

"Pantheon..." Thresh stared into the eyes of the masked man, with stern conviction. "I have nothing to gain from poisoning Lady Leona...She isn't the one blackmailing me. And you...unfortunately...aren't one of my charges. So torturing another who is dear to you would not be nearly as sweet if you both couldn't suffer together..." Pantheon looked back at the warden, unsure whether Thresh was trying to threaten him...or reassure him.

"Alright then..." Pantheon returned the apricot and prepared the peach for addition in the soufflé. After all the preparations were complete, Pantheon popped the soufflé in the oven and turned back to the two men. "Thanks a lot for your help, especially you warden." Pantheon came over and gave Thresh a hearty handshake. "I owe you one."

"...Indeed you do." Thresh said bluntly once his hand was freed.

"Ok men, you guys can go. I can handle the rest from here." Pantheon said as he started cleaning up. The warden and Nautilus took their leave and made their way out of the Dining hall. "...Hope you like this Leo..." Pantheon said just above a whisper.

~.~

Nautilus and the warden made their way through the glass corridor on their way to the waiting room. Thresh then remembered something.

"Nautilus." The iron giant stopped at Thresh's sudden outburst.

"Yes?"

"...What happened to Nami last year?" Nautilus turned his back towards the warden.

"Who told-"

"Nami. And Lady Sona said I should ask you." It was deathly silent for a few moments and the tension was building. "...As strange as it is to say, I'm just curious. Nothing more." After another moment or two of silence, Nautilus gave a deep sigh and began to speak, still not facing the warden.

"Last year, in January, Nami met this summoner...She had only recently joined the League and there were many a man who were enthralled with her. But apparently, something about that specific summoner was different. He asked her out, and they soon got together. According to Nami, she was the happiest she had ever been...or at least she thought..." Nautilus moved from the middle of the corridor to the wall on the right, his gaze focusing on the Institute. "About a week before Valentine's Day, that summoner began acting strange. But Nami shrugged it off as nothing...I entered the League on Valentine's Day last year, but I wasn't lucky enough to have any of my first games with Nami. But for whatever reason, I was compelled to go to a local shop before returning to my home in Bilgewater that day. As I walked down an empty street I noticed an odd light coming from a nearby alley. Upon closer inspection..I saw Nami...Extremely pale...her scales scattered everywhere..and no water below her. That summoner...was skinning her alive with her own staff..." Thresh's eyes widened. "As soon as I realized what was happening, I did the only thing I could do...I pulled out my anchor and shoved it into his skull...making sure no part of his head remained intact or connected to the rest of his body. Then I rushed Nami to the Institute's infirmary. Before the night ended, I was able to return to her side with a box of chocolates. She wasn't able to eat them until two days later...But as soon as I saw tears of joy flowing down her face, I knew she would be alright. Ever since then I've tried to watch over her, and anyone else I consider important to me. I take trust as something that isn't easily earned, especially after that day. And you warden..." Nautilus turned towards Thresh. "...Have yet to earn my trust." _...This man...He is stronger than I thought..._

"I shall take that as a challenge. Then again, most would say you are in the right for not trusting a madman." Thresh said with a light chuckle. When he stopped he noticed Nautilus had gotten closer to him.

"Ahri trusts you..." Nautilus stated, his voice heavy. "Because of that, Nami trusts you as well...Your notoriety as Chain warden is deteriorating the longer you stay in the League. If you DARE abuse this fact on Nami, or anyone else she, or I, call friend...the hell that will follow will be insatiable..." Thresh, still straight fast did nothing but slightly nod as he walked past Nautilus. The iron giant followed behind before grabbing the warden on the shoulder.

"Have anymore threats you've forgotten to say...?" Thresh spat.

"Warden, I know you are worried about Ahri, but you should not visit her in her current state. At this point, even the slightest chill could heighten her fever." Though not intimidated by the taller man at all, Thresh knew he was right. As such Thresh turned and began walking towards the atrium.

"Get the fuck out of Draven's way, Chain Mail!" Yelled an irate Draven and he pounded his way down the hall.

"Bad luck again huh? What was it this time? Did she want too much money? Or wait, she was actually a male again wasn't she?" Thresh then burst out laughing as Draven continued on towards the atrium with a hand-print on his swollen right cheek.

"Warden, why do you even bother with Draven? Everyone just ignores him. Even his own brother finds no joy in tormenting the simpleton." Nautilus asked astonished.

"With the amount of time I spend in this hell hole, I take whatever form of torture I can exert on others as I can get. And sir Draven seems to love being the sacrificial lamb. I'll continue to fan his flames for as long as he continues to add oil." Thresh said with a smile. Nautilus grimed as well as he bid the warden goodnight. Thresh then made his way towards the atrium once more.

Once at the atrium, the warden caught the sights of Leona and Elise.

"Lady Leona." Thresh greeted as he shook the woman's hand.

"A-hem?" Elise chimed in. Thresh gave her an uncaring look.

"Lady Leona!" Thresh said once again, but with more gusto. Elise just smiled and continued on her way. "My dear, I hope your day on the rift was fruitful."

"That is was Thresh, thank-you." Leona said with a grin.

"Good to hear. Speaking of fruitful, sir Pantheon told me that I should make you aware of his request for you to help him taste a few of his delicacies." Thresh said, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"Really? That's great! Y'know he's the best baker in the League." She said with pride. "And we go waaaaay back.~"

"Ha-ha...you don't say?" Thresh said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Alright, thanks for the info Thresh. Seeya later." Leona then made her way back into the elevator and waved as the doors closed.

"No problem, my dear." The elevator doors closed and an evil grin grew on the warden's face. _Dear Pantheon, this is why you do not anger the Chain Warden. _Thresh looked at the clock. It was 10:30. With all the commotion of today over with he could finally return to the Isles in peace. As he continued on The second elevator opened and Annie ran out. "Annie? What are you still doing here at this time of night?"

"Thresh!" Annie ran up to the warden and hugged his legs. She then looked up at his with desperation in her eyes. "Have you seen Amumu?"

"Amumu? No I haven't. Whats troubling you my dear?"

"Amumu wasn't here today...I haven't seen him since break yesterday. I was mean to him...and I-I...I think he ran away!" Annie then burst into tears and Thresh picked her up. _..So the yordle has gone missing...Where the hell could he have...? Wait...'fibre noir'...He couldn't have...then again...the people here are insane..._

"Annie, your mother is outside correct." Annie looked him in the eye and nodded, wiping away her tears. "I think I may know where Amumu is."

"I'm coming with you! I need to say I'm sorry..." Thresh shook his head with a commanding expression on his face.

"Go to your mother, I'll make sure he is here tomorrow. You can apologize then. Understood?" Annie wanted to protest, but the look the warden gave her told her that wouldn't be the wisest decision. She agreed and the warden gave her a hug before setting her down and watching her go back don the elevator. The warden then made his way back towards the glass corridor.

_Amumu you are one brave bastard, and I commend you for that...But now I have to ask for HER help...So help me if you're already dead..._

_~.~_

"Hey Panth, what ya cookin'?" Leona yelled as she burst into the room. Pantheon froze dead in his tracks. He was still wearing the apron and hat, but this time, they were accompanied with orange oven mitts with kittens on them. The worst part of it is, he had just removed the soufflé from the oven. Needless to say...it fell. "Oh...um..Sorry about that?" Leona laughed nervously.

"..." Pantheon was still frozen in embarrassment. Leona walked towards him and looked at the sunken soufflé.

"Well...it still looks edible. Can I?" She asked holding a spoon. Pantheon sighed.

"Sure..." Leona took a big spoonful into her mouth. Her eyes slammed shut and a huge grin formed on her face.

"Ah! Peaches! I freaking love peaches!" She soon took the container from the masked man and ate to her hearts content.

"So..why are you here Leo?"

"Hmm?" she said in between mouthfuls. "Thresh told me you asked me to be a taste tester. As soon as I heard that I ran right down." Pantheon told himself he needed to throttle the warden at a later date. "Man, it sucks it fell, but whoever your practicing for is gonna be happy."

"...What if I told you...that soufflé was mean for you?" Pantheon on said with his back to Leona. Swallowing another mouthful Leona turned to him.

"Huh? Why would this be for me?" She said surprised. After a few moments of silence Pantheon walked towards the cubbies near the cupboard. "Panth?"

"I was gonna give the soufflé and this too you in your dorm tonight...but it seemed a certain ghost can't keep his mouth shut..." Pantheon said as he walked back towards her. "I know it's a bit early, but you're gonna be busy with all your admires at Mt. Targon on Thursday. So...Happy Valentine's Day Leo." Pantheon Opened a small red box to reveal a golden locket. It was the shape of a heart with the symbol of the Solari on it.

"Panth..." Leona said. She was truly speechless as she moved her hair for pantheon to put it on her. "...It's beautiful." She then opened the locket out of pure curiosity, not expecting anything to be inside. But she was wrong. Within the locket was a photograph of two Rakkor children, with their arms around each other, all smiles. "Panth...where did you get this?"

"...I actually found it laying around my room...Good times huh?" Pantheon said looking into her eyes.

"Yea...good times." She giggled slightly and continued to look at the locket. "Y'know...you were cuter back then." Pantheon scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Leo, don't try starting anything. Cuz if you do, this whole place is gonna get full of sunlight, and then I'll hafta explain to the summoners, AGAIN, what happ...ened..." Pantheon's train of thought was cut short by Leona's gaze. Her eyes full of longing.

"So...Is your apron a command, or a request?" Leona asked as she moved in even closer. Pantheon rested his hands on her waist.

"You tell me..." Leona's slight giggle was silenced as Pantheon claimed her lips with his own. Clumsy yet eager. The two remained that way for what seemed to be an eternity. Somehow, Leona's hands found her way towards Pantheons neck and pulled him even closer, to the man's surprise. Using her other hand she removed his helmet and held it at her side. Pantheon hungrily responded to Leona's aggression and brought one had to her back and began to lean over her. Leona soon found herself relying fully on Pantheon's strength to keep her from hitting the ground. He the removed the hand that was previously on her waist to the back of her head, deepening the kiss whilst his tongue begged for entrance. Leona acquiesced and they both struggled for dominance. Leona somehow found herself the victor but Pantheon lightly bit her bottom lip which made her melt in his hands. She wrapped her other hand around his neck...but also let go of his helmet in the process. It feel to the marble ground with a loud clang, knocking the two back into reality. The two just stared at each other, faces both flushed a dark red. They soon burst into a fit of giggles as Pantheon brought Leona upright again.

"So..." Leona said, her voice a little shaky.

"So...Thursday after the Institute closes? The new noodle place in Ionia?" Pantheon said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a date." Leona picked up his helmet and returned it to his head, though not before their lips met one more time.

~.~

"Wow, when you're right you're right." Elise said with her arms folded in disbelief.

"Naturally." The warden said as he too stared at the scene. A certain dead yordle was wrapped from the neck down in a cocoon on a massive web within Elise's residence on the Shadow Isles. "Why do the young find it heroic to risk their lives without asking for help first?"

"Probably the same reason why you think its only right to reveal your feelings once you know it won't be a burden to Ahri, darling." Elise's evil smile grew wide as the warden continued to glare at her.

"Amusing...Now if you are done exercising your mandibles, I believe you have a job to do." Thresh said pointing to Amumu.

"Yea yea, just remember that I get those extra V-Day cookies you promised." Elise said as she changed into her spider form and climbed the large web.

"Yes...I'll make sure sir Pantheon knows."

"Incoming!" Elise yelled as she cut the yordle loose. Thresh caught him and laid him on the ground. Conjuring his scythe, he cut the cocoon and examined his body for any dire injuries.

"How long will the venom be present?"

"Not long." Elise changed back to her human form and walked towards the yordle. "From the position on the web, I'd say he's been her for about eight or so hours. The venom only paralyzes for about six. He's lucky that I fed my lord heavily on Sunday." She looked over his body as well and gave a slight grin. " The young one should be ok. Actually, he should be waking up soon. My deed is done, and I shall be going. Oh yes." Elise ran out of view and returned with a large pile of shining black string. "For the young one. Silly boy. _Fibre noir _ is only formed when my lord's web starts absorbing nutrients from a dead body. Well what can you do." She handed the pile to Thresh and made her way out. The warden grabbed the pile and slung the yordle over his shoulder.

As Thresh approached the portal area, Amumu began to stir. The warden set the yordle upright on the wall and his eyes fluttered open.

"...H-huh? Where am I?" Amumu said.

"The Shadow Isles." Amumu looked up to be met with the angry expression of the Chain Warden. Fear consumed his tiny form as he cast his gaze to the ground. "...I believe you were looking for this." Thresh dropped the bundle of black string to the ground and Amumu grew elated.

"The _fibre noir_! How did you get this! I...I spent over a day looking for this..."

"Unlike you, dear boy, I analyze situations before stepping in head first." Thresh squatted down and looked the yordle in the eye. "Now Amumu...like I have told all the other mortals within the League. DO NOT come to the Isles without an escort. If Elise hadn't taken care of that overgrown pest's hunger earlier this week, YOU would have been the main ingredient for the _fibre noir_." The fear became even more apparent in the yordle eyes, but the warden stayed firm. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good. Now, pick yourself up and return to the Institute...You have a little girl who misses her best friend waiting."

:Yea I know...I'll give this to Annie tomorrow and her mom will be able to fix Tibbers." Amumu said with a smile.

"...I meant you..." Thresh said as he walked towards the forest. Amumu watched until he was out of sight and then stood up with the _fibre noir_. He walked to the portal and turned his head back.

"...Thanks a lot Thresh." Amumu whispered as he pasted through the portal.

Thresh entered his abode and made his way down to his torture chambers. On his way he began to think about what Kassadin had told him. The man knew what he was talking about, so Thresh knew he could trust him.

_...Getting Ahri a gift...This is something I'll need help with. Luckily I don't have to stray too far..._

~.~

Ahri tossed and turned in her bed coughing. Two days into her flu and she wasn't looking any better. Whats worse was that she had not absorbed any life essences in the past 48 hours, and that wasn't helping her keep up her strength either. The kumiho managed to stand up in her light blue nightgown and walked slowly towards the kitchen. She pour herself a glass of water and attempted to take a sip when there was a knock at her door.

"Augh...Sora...Is that you..?" She said as she approached the door. She opened it slowly. "Wait...you're not Sora *cough-cough*" In front of her was a tall young man clad in a midnight blue robe with a light blue lining.

"Good evening miss Ahri. My name is Aeranythe Echo, and I would like to give you my condolences for your affliction." Half conscious Ahri just stared at the young man after giving him a slight nod. "I volunteered to check up on you and report my finding's to the Institute's medical center."

"...Uh-huh."

"Miss Ahri, I know your sick but...are you missing a few tails?" Indeed the kumiho, was no longer a full kumiho. She was down 4 tails do to her lack of life essences. "Wait, don't tell me you haven't fed yet in the last two days!"

"What, I *cough* have eaten. Just asked Soraka. If she keeps shoving citrus down my throat I'll turn into a damn orange at this rate.

"No no I mean..." He came even closer until he was just a few inches from her. "You haven't fed on essences..have you?"

"...No, but I have enough to retain for my form for another two or so days...but the last time I had the flu...I was out for two weeks...Dammit this is bad..."

"Well..It doesn't have to be." He took Ahri's hands into his own.

"What do you mean?"

"...You can use me." Ahri's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly mean what she though he meant. "As long as my soul stays in tact, one person can give you a consistent source of life essence until you're better." He leaned his forehead on hers. "Am I wrong?" His voice became laced with lust. Ahri didn't know weather it was the fever that was making her hart beat fast, or his hand resting on her cheek.

"No...Actually..." Aeranythe slowly brought her face closer to his. "That would be perfect..." Silencing her with his lips the summoner wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same with him. He then used his foot to close the door behind him.

Down the hall, Elise and Evelyn stood awestruck at what they just witnessed.

"Um...you saw what I saw right Ellie?" Eve said wide eyed.

"Yes...yes I did Eve...But... please tell me I'm wrong. Did it look like Ahri was the one who was seduced?" The two women just looked at each other with uneasy gazes.

"So...Valentine's is gonna be interesting huh?" Evelyn said with a slight frown.

"More interesting than we would like Eve..." The two separated for their individual rooms. Once Eve entered her room Elise took one last glance at Ahri's door. "...More interesting than we would like."

* * *

Legit...this chapter...was so stinking fun to write...that at I couldn't stop o.0 So I know there was a buttload of things going on and I'M SORRY! But I just had to get this all out~ Keep sending your champ interactions and summoner names~ The more inspiration I get, the faster I can update~ Also, for all those who are like "STORY NEED MOAR LUCIAN MEOW!" This story goes in chronological order from the time Thresh was officially released, which was January, 2013. Lucian was not released till August sooooo...God things come to those who wait. And trust me. I have plans for Lucian and Thresh AND Senna. It will be delicious~ One one more thing, as for the _fibre _noir...I just need a fancy way of saying dark/black fiber :D Don't think too hard about it :)Thanks a lot for reading guys. Stay squishy.~


	8. The Warden and Valentine's Part 2

Er mah ger, semi cliff hanger hung from a cliff! AeranythEchosong, you are continuing to strut ur stuff and cause trouble in this chap too~ :D Also a shout out to Alsodef for the champ interaction~ I'd like to say thanks once again for you guys sending in ur summoner names, and keep them coming with your champion interactions~ It's cuz of you guys that I get my inspiration to continue~ Anyway, Leggo!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 8: The Warden and Valentine's Part 2

"Come now dear boy, this can't hurt as much as it did for your wife!" The warden jeered as he continued to tighten the strings of his 'rack'. The young Demacian nobleman screamed at the top of his lungs as the popping sound of his now dislocated arms followed. Behind the warden was a ghostly form of a woman held on the wall by ethereal chains, watching in horror. Her body in pieces on the ground.

The warden got word from Yorick that a Demacian vessel was making port near the smallest island of the Shadow Isles. It seemed to be some sort of political plot to prove the mental strength of noble's family. Once they made port and unloaded their things and quickly constructed their cottage, the nobleman bid his entourage farewell as he and his wife would remain on the Isles fore the remainder of the week. Needless to say, the warden had far too much fun acquiring these new charges...and acquired a few new personal items.

"...Alright it think I've heard enough." The warden said as he went to pick up his scythe. The man's arms dangled by small pieces of muscle tissue at the sides of the rack and his legs were already lying on the ground. The man had stopped yelping, but the screams were replaced with moans of agony...though very child-like. The warden brought his scythe to the mans neck when the woman yelled out to him.

"PLEASE! Don't kill him...you already have me...please..." She begged as she did not want to see the madman before here take her husband's life.

"Don't kill him?" Thresh asked as he gave a questionable look to the woman. His face soon contorted into a wicked smile. "Oh madam you are sick." The woman looked shocked. "You would have this man continue to live? No arms or legs. Moaning like a child deprived of being able to suckle? Hmm...but I suppose you are right..." Thresh then released the remainder of the man from the ropes of the rack and allowed his stub of a body to fall to the ground. "I'm sure his delegates and..." The warden turned to look into her ghostly eyes. "Your CHILDREN would love to see him this way. Don't you agree madam?" The woman cast her gaze towards the ground and and began to cry.

"Your a MONSTER!" she yelled between sobs, though no tears came.

"That I am my dear." The warden then lifted the man by his hair and held him in front of his wife. Summoning his scythe he slashed the man's throat and what remained of his body fell to the ground, blood passing through his wife's body. "And this is your husband's head. Stating facts can only get so humorous my dear..." The warden dropped the man's head and lodged his hand into his disembodied chest. As he pulled out the ethereal green orb, it immediately formed the body of the nobleman. The man made his best effort to hug his wife through her chains.

The warden then snapped his fingers to get their attention. Once they turned he held in his hands both of their heads and brought their purple lips together.

"Ah...husband and wife together again. Beautiful, is it not?" The two souls scowled at his before his lantern absorbed them. The warden then chuckled to himself as he dropped the heads and kicked them, along with the other limbs, to a corner of the room. "I'll leave Yorick to put them back together. Now let's see..." The warden looked at his large grandfather clock and saw that it was 7:30 am. "Just in time I suppose." As he began to leave he heard a knock at his door. Groaning he was about to answer when a devilish plot formed in his twisted mind.

The warden slowly opened the door only to be met with a less than pleased Mordekaiser and, for whatever reason, Sona as well. Once Thresh saw Mordekaiser he immediately hid his right had behind his back.

"Ah my Lord, and Lady Sona. What brings you two here?" The warden asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"I have heard that Karthus has been making passes at Sona, is that true?" Thresh was floored. Mordekaiser, THE Lord Mordekaiser was giving hi a death stare...because of a rumor that Karthus was flirting with Sona...what has his world come to.

"...Well...I can attest to him being..._overly_ friendly with Lady Sona..." Thresh said, his voice shaky. _That lich is really in for it..._

"Thank you my good man. Now we must be heading off. See you at the Institute." With that, a seemingly happier Mordekaiser and Sona walked back into the forest...arm in arm. The warden just scratched his head at the side and then grimaced.

"...I know you're there Evelyn...You too Elise"

"Fuuuuuhhhck...forgot you can sense souls..." The widowmaker appeared from stealth and stood right next to the warden. Elise also slinked down from above.

"Darling you are good." She said as she put an arm around Thresh. "Join us to the portal?"

"Keep your arm around me any longer and you shall no longer be considered an arachnid..." Elise immediately detached herself and held her hands up in surrender. "Answer me this..." The warden said with eyes focused on the two women. "It's Wednesday...you idiots aren't here during the weekdays. Why are you here this morning?"

"Yea...about that." Evelyn started but then looked at Elise for help.

"Fortunately for you, we have not come here to mess with you. Unfortunately...we do have bad news for you darling..." Elise said sadly. The warden softened his gaze slightly.

"...Bad news?"

"As much as it may make you sick, just follow us darling. It's better if you see for yourself..." Elise said and Evelyn nodded in agreement. The two then made their way towards the forest.

"And throw that severed head away! Fucking gave me a heart attack when I saw you carrying that thing!" Evelyn yelled back at him. The warden sighed as he threw the head haphazardly into a bush, causing a small pack of shambling dead to lunge for it. He then proceeded to follow the women as they made there way to the Institute. _...Bad news...Hmmm..._

_~.~_

"...So...That's him correct?" Thresh asked while giving a stern glance to a certain young summoner and a newly recovered fox. Thresh, Evelyn, Elise, Nami, and Hecarim were seated at the cinnamon tree looking down at the couple eating at a café.

"Yep." Evelyn said taking a bite of her sandwich.

" Aeranythe Echo." Elise stated. "Summoner level 14. Seems to be pretty new to the rift, yet his skills are admirable. And he's from Earth too."

"Soraka says he helps out a lot in the infirmary." Nami said while sipping hot chocolate. "Apparently he was sent to check up on her last night and send his findings back to the doctors. But it seems that he stayed the night after his job was done..." The group grew silent as they watched the warden glare at the couple's activities. Ahri was wearing his summoner robe while Aeranythe had his arm around her. They were smiling and seemed to love their current situation, no matter how cold it was outside.

"So...what's the plan dude?" Evelyn asked Thresh. Thresh exhaled heavily and sat back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"...There is no 'plan'." He said plainly. The rest of the party looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean no plan!?" Evelyn yelled. "Didn't you say you loved her!? You should be down there kicking that guy's ass!...Or something" she Said while pointing her sandwich in his face. Thresh opened one eye to the widowmaker before closing it again.

"...Evelyn...get that away from me...I've already had three."

"No changing the subject! Anyway we all no you dead guys don't get full!"

"Eve please...That's not the point here" Elise said with her head in her palm.

"Thresh, don't you want to at least try something?" Nami asked as kind as she could. Thresh opened his eyes to glance at her.

"My dear, you, as well as that idiot..." He said pointing to a seething Evelyn " And everyone else here should know the limits I have set for myself. Anything and everything that is to happen between myself and Ahri is fully dependent on Ahri herself. All I can do is stay by her side." Thresh then towards the couple once more to see them in a passionate kiss. His expression soured. "...I am happy for her...A creature like her, able to find someone given her situation. And that same someone willing to sacrifice their well being for her as well...A grand fate she is truly deserving of..." Thresh said with what seemed to be a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Ugh...I can't take this anymore. Have fun with your guilt trip bitch..." Evelyn said as she fixed her jacket and walked down the hill.

"...Do whatever you think is best darling." Elise said as she followed Evelyn in suit. Hecarim, who had done nothing but listen the entire time, stood up as well.

"My friend, though you may not like it, we all care about you and shall be here for you." He gave the warden a small grin. Thresh returned the gesture with a grin of his own. "Well I have a starchild to aid with the recovery of a certain yordle before break is over. Good day to you both." Nami waved as Hecarim made his way down the hill. The next few minutes were silent as both Nami and Thresh continued to watch the couple from above.

"I know it's hard for you..." Nami said suddenly causing a slight stir from Thresh. "And I know you're really hurt inside...Just don't blame yourself ok?" _...Nami... _"Ahri was planning on telling you about him tonight. And...he seems nice enough. And summoners from Earth don't really care much for the affairs of champions...so he had no idea..."

"Thank you for your kind words, my dear. But they are are not needed. As I said, Ahri is free to love who she pleases. All I wish to to is stay by her side. And I shall do that, as long as she will have me." After saying this the warden seemed to sit a little straighter. As Nami looked back down on the couple, Aeranythe could be seen helping the kumiho from her chair and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ahri closed her eyes and smiled widely until they waved farewell to each other. Aeranythe went one way and Ahri skipped another way.

"...She really seems happy doesn't she?" Nami asked sadly.

"Yes, yes she does. As long as she continues to wear that beautiful smile of hers...I shall endure." Nami noticed a large longing smiled had appeared on the warden's face. She rose from her seat and placed a hand on Thresh's forehead, petting him. "My dear...I'm not a a child ..."

"Yea, but you are adorable...in a horrifying way." She said smiling. Thresh slightly chuckled and he gently removed her hand from his person."Well there's only ten minutes left, you coming?"

"No. I shall stay and enjoy the solitude until I'm summoned. And between you and me...I'd prefer not to see Ahri...Until she is ready to tell me herself." Thresh said with a slightly lonely look in his eyes.

"Whatever Thresh." Nami said with a giggle ans she may her way towards the Institute. She stopped suddenly and turned her head saying. "Y'know, Ahri really wasn't the friendliest of people until you came around. She really does consider you her best friend...You'll always have a place in her heart." Thresh just gave the mermaid a nod and a smile as she continued on her way. Thresh went back to leaning against the tree when small flurries of snow started falling. He closed his eyes and put his forearm on his forehead as he sighed deeply.

"You two must really have nothing else to do with your day do you?"

"God dammit!"

"Still much sharper than the others. Good for you darling." Evelyn walked around the tree from stealth and Elise descended down from its branches. " But since Nami is gone, we shall be taking our leave as well. But know this. This Aeranythe fellow may seem to be a rather charming young man-"

"But watch his ass like a hawk!" Evelyn chimed in. "And kick his ass if he dumps Ahri too." Elise just looked at the blue woman with an unamused expression.

"...You really need to stop taking cases from Noxians...Your starting to act like Katerina." The spider said as they walked down the hill...for a second time.

"What? They pay good!" Evelyn said following her.

Thresh remained at the tree staring at the sky, feeling snowflakes pass through his eye sockets. _...I shall endure...I must endure...Aeranythe..._ His thoughts continued to wander as a timer appeared above his head.

~.~

"The NINE-TAILED-FOX, otherwise known as AHRI, has told me to tell you, THRESH THE-CHAIN-WARDEN, that she wishes to meet you at the main entrance to the INSTITUTE-OF-WAR in one hour." The steam golem said to the warden who was waiting the the portal area.

"Really? Hmm...I suppose I'll go eat something then. Thank you for the news, sir Blitzcrank." Thresh said as he began to walk towards the elevator.

"You are welcome THRESH." Blitz said following the warden to the elevator. Thresh pressed the button and turned to the golem.

"So where are you headed my good man?" Thresh questioned, feeling a bit uneasy with the cold stare coming from the robot.

"Anywhere you are headed, THRESH." The warden gave the golem a funny look before walking slowly into the elevator with Blitz on his heels. Thresh's uneasiness continued to increase as throughout the elevator ride, Blitz just silently stared at him.

"...Is there a reason why you are following me." Thresh said through gritted teeth.

"Yes there is."

"Ok, then spit it out then."

"AHRI requested that I, KEEP-YOU-COMPANY." _….Vixen...please...why..._

"Ah..." Thresh said through gritted teeth. "How kind of her..."

"Yes, AHRI and her new lover are currently on a DATE. But she has promised to meet with YOU before you leave TONIGHT."

"A date huh..." Thresh said as both men walked out of the elevator.

"Yes, a DATE. An event usually consisting of two LOVERS that includes activities such as-"

"I know what a date is..." Thresh said annoyed. Blitzcrank looked slightly puzzled at the warden's expression but shrugged it off.

"You are jealous."

"What!?" Thresh stopped in-front of the golem and stared him in the eye. "How dare you make a brash accusation!?"

"The summoners are continually outfitting me with new receptors so that I may understand thoughts and feelings. My sensors are even sensitive enough for the undead. As such, my calculations add up to the fact that you are JEALOUS of AHRI and AERANYTHE ECHO." The warden and the golem continued to stare at each other. Thresh's anger was insatiable but eventually he caved. Turning around he placed a hand on the wall and leaned on in, exhaling deeply.

"...Tell no one." The warden whispered.

"WHAT was that?"

"I said, TELL NO ONE!" Thresh yelled as he turned around with his scythe near the golem's chest. "Though you may not be made of flesh, you can still be broken...piece by piece." Thresh proceeded to scrape the front of the golem's body with his scythe. "Do I make myself clear?"

"...AFFIRMATIVE." The warden dismissed his scythe and continued walking forward with Blitz not too far behind. "THRESH, you do not wish to procure sustenance." Thresh stopped once more. "If that is true, could you accompany me to your tree?"

"...My tree?" The warden questioned with a raised brow. "What in the world-"

"The cinnamon tree on the hill, just outside of the INSTITUTE. It is a place that you frequent." The warden pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "UNDERSTOOD. Let's GO" Blitz then grabbed the warden's arm and began to drag the specter back towards the elevator. Thresh struggled for a few seconds and then gave up letting his heels drag along the floor.

"And so she says to me, 'Mordekaiser!' she says, and I says to her-" Mordekaiser said to Sona before being pushed out the way by a certain steam golem. "What the!?"

"...Don't ask..." Thresh said as he stood up in the elevator. Blitz gave Mordekaiser and Sona a wave before the doors closed, leaving the two to attempt to process what they just saw.

~.~

"My scans indicate small traces of ectoplasm in the area. Wait...My apologizes." Blitzcrank said as he turned to the specter.

"Yes yes...though there may no longer be ectoplasm, there is a slight presence of lost souls here. But it is nothing but a footprint of sorts. The only undead thing here at the moment is myself." Thresh said taking a seat at the base of the tree. "So what did you drag me here for...good sir?"

"Well..." Blitz said before plopping on the ground with a loud thud. _...And I thought Mordekaiser had some heavy metal... _"You come here everyday, so I concluded that you may be more comfortable speaking with someone who you do not particularly like, at a location you are fond of. Were my calculations CORRECT?"

"...I suppose..." Thresh said flatly putting his chin on his fist. "So..." Thresh asked impatiently. Blitz on the other hand, was gazing at the well lit Institute. "...What did you want to talk about?"

"...YOU can't HIDE what's INSIDE..." Blitzcrank said before going silent again.

"...And what is that supposed to mean?"

"All living creatures, and those who were once living, cannot LIE to themselves..." _...What kind of nonsense is this contraption spouting now? _"I am a GOLEM. I am not LIVING."

"Well obviously. Could you get to the point already, sir. I have a deadline to meet in about 20 minutes..." The warden spat, getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"ORIANNA is in love with me."

"What..?"

"The LADY-OF-CLOCKWORK is infatuated with me. My sensors indicate high levels of affection beyond those of average acquaintances. This is an ANOMALY that can not be allowed to proceed any further." An awkward silence descended upon the two men once more as Blitz turned of the lights in his eyes, completely surrounding them in darkness. "I am a MACHINE...I have no HUMAN emotions. The summoners have tried for the past two years to instill me with actual HUMAN UNDERSTANDING...But the only thing that came out of the upgrades was free will. LIMITED free will. As such, I can never return ORIANNA'S feelings. You must be wondering how ORIANNA can feel emotions." The warden gave a passing nod in the dark. "Though many think of THE-LADY-OF-CLOCKWORK as an empty shell, the soul of CORIN REVECK'S daughter has taken residence within her. She is truly more HUMAN than she may seem." Blitz turned his eye lights back on and turned to the warden. "If my information is correct, you can sense souls. You must have known there is an OTHERWORLDLY presence within ORIANNA."

"Yes...I have felt something...strange about her. I shrugged it off as uneasiness due to her metal exterior." Thresh scratching his chin. "But now it all makes sense...Only a human would be dumb enough to actually enjoy their time in this hell hole." The warden chuckled loudly and Blitz's monotone laugh. "Permit me to ask, why tell me all this? What could I possibly do with this information?"

"NOTHING. You have no use for this conversation. But, speaking with you at you tree has become a commonplace occurrence for champions with problems. In order to stay assimilated with the activities of the other champions within the LEAGUE, and in order to collect more information on human interactions, I have decided to conduct proactive research in person. You have given me copious amounts of information. After logging all that I have done with you here I have come to this conclusion." Blitz stood up and looked down at Thresh. "THRESH, THE-CHAIN-WARDEN, you are..." Slight buzzing was heard from the robots head as if he was processing something. "You are...a NICE GUY." _...You have got to be kidding me._

"...I collect souls...and I eat them sometimes...I KILLED a Demacian noble and his wife last night and dismembered them before forcibly sucking them into my lantern...It was fun." Thresh said bluntly.

"NOTED. Updating conclusion. ..." Once more buzzing was heard. "THRESH, you are a...HORRIFIC NICE GUY." Blitz held out his large metal hand towards the warden. "I would like us to be companions. Do you ACCEPT?" Thresh furrowed his brow slightly and looked from the golem's hand to his face, and back to his hand. Sighing, with a small grin on his face, Thresh shrugged and stood up before grasping Blitz's hand in a hearty handshake.

"Companions it is good sir. But...don't go telling people that I'm willing to listen to their problems up here...I would prefer this place to be as secluded as possible. Understood?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. Now I shall take my leave. Give AHRI and AERANYTHE ECHO my greetings." The golem then started to trot towards the Institute. "You wish to accompany me?" Thresh was soon following the golem at his side with a wicked smile on his face.

"In a sense...Sir Blitzcrank, what say you to 'confirming' our companionship by helping me with a little task?"

"MURDEROUS INTENT DETECTED. SUMMONERS from EARTH cannot be killed. It is not physically possible in this realm." Blitz stated, eliciting a maniacal laugh from the warden.

"Oh I know the limitations we have on those humans from 'Earth' my friend." Thresh said evilly as he opened the door to the Institute. "But that does not mean that we can't...play with him a bit."

"You are truly manic..." Blitz said as they entered the elevator. "...Should I ask TRUNDLE for his baseball bat?" Thresh burst into psychotic laughter as he put his arm around the golem's shoulders. _Oh this shall be sweet..._

_~.~_

"Thresh! There you are!" Yelled a certain kumiho as she let go of the young summoner's arm. She ran towards the warden and jump into his arms as he stood outside the main entrance to the Institute. Thresh's eyes hyper-focused onto the smirking face of Aeranythe Echo. The chatter of passing crowds and the lull of speeding cars masked the young summoners jeering laughs. Thresh's glared softened into a large smile once Ahri looked up at him. "Sorry this is kinda sudden but..." She detached herself from the warden and clung to the young summoner's side once more. "This is Aeranythe Echo! So quick intros~ So, Aeran, Thresh. Thresh, Aeran~"

"It's an honor to meet you, chain warden." Aeranythe said with a smile as he held his arm out. Thresh eyed his hand slightly before slowly shaking it.

"...Tickled pink." Thresh said forcing a rather, sinister looking smile.

"So as you can see, me and Aeran are a thing, tee-hee~."Ahri jumped slightly to wrap her arms around Aeranythe's neck, slightly pulled him down with her. "If it weren't for this guy, I'd probably be a real fox right now. Man...that happened once...Not pretty."

"How so?" Thresh asked.

"Well nothing bad happened really it just...how would you feel if everywhere you went people were just picking you up and cuddling you all day. Gets old after an hour..."

"Hmph, really now?" Aeranythe picked up the kumiho, bridal style, and stated rubbing his cheek against hers. "That not what you said last night."

"Aeran! Hee-hee. Stop~" Ahri said as she tried in vain to release herself from the summoner's assault. The warden jest stood frozen with a manic smile on his face. _...So...help...me..._ "Ok seriously stop, we're embarrassing Thresh." Ahri managed to get her feet on the ground once more. "Anyway, I hope you two will be fast friends."

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem, ehy Thresh?" Aeranythe asked the warden with a slight smirk.

"...Rather." Thresh said through gritted teeth. "Well, I bid the _lovely _couple a good night, I have a few errands to run in the city before I return to the Isles. Good night Vixen, ...sir Echo." Ahri and Aeranythe gave the warden a few waves before he disappeared into the crowds of people. The kumiho and the summoner soon parted ways as well, but Aeranythe returned to the streets. As the young summoner approached a convenience store he noticed someone...or something towering over him.

"Can I help you? ...Huh?"Aeranythe turned and was met with the great steam golem staring straight down at him. "B-b-blitzcrank? What are you doing-?"

"BEEP boop bop..." Blitz said as he raised his hands over the summoner. A few buzzing noises came from his head and he stood frozen for a few seconds. A small circle of people were watching the humorous scene, and a few whispers of concern for the metal champion started to occur. Suddenly, Blitz's Chest opened revealing an empty space. The golems head slowly turned around a full 360 degrees before he looked down at Aeranythe. "Boo boo BEEP bop..." Blitz grabbed the summoner with both hands. "BITCH." Aeranythe was shoved into the golem's chest and Blitzcrank ran as fast as he could down the block to a less condensed area of the city.

~.~

Blitzcrank continued to walk down a deserted alley, lit only by a flickering streetlight. Aeranythe could be heard banging around the golem's chest, cursing all the while. The golem entered a singed room. The smell of burnt wood and neglect filled the dark room, and an aged burnt corpse was present in a corner. Once in the center of the room, Blitz opened his chest and Aeranythe tumbled to the ground.

"What the fuck man!?" The summoner said as he got to his feet. He shoved the golem, but it did not throw him off balance. "Don't you know who I am!?"

"Yes I do...a conniving bastard and an insufferable nuisance..." Aeranythe noticed an eerie green glow behind him and turned to face the warden. The warden grinned at the summoner's exasperated expression. "Good evening, sir Echo."

"Da fuck are you doing here Thresh? And why the hell did Blitz stuff me in his fucking chest!? I didn't even know he was hollow in there..."

"Well, one learns something new everyday." Thresh said as he levitated about three feet over Aeranythe in a seated position with one leg over the other. "Sir echo, me and my dear companion," Thresh motioned to Blitzcrank who waved vigorously, "just wanted to have a little...'chat'"

"And why does it have to be in a dark burnt room at the end of a deserted alley...?"

"Ambiance, my good man, ambiance. But I shall cut to the chase, as it were." Thresh descended to the ground and walked slowly towards the young summoner, with his scythe summoned.

"What are you doing...?" Aeranythe said as he slowly backed away from the specter, his voice shaking. The warden continued to creep closer. "Y-you can't kill me, y'know...So there's no point in bringing that thing out." The warden continued his charge. Aeranythe continued walking backwards until he tripped over a burnt skeleton. He fell backwards and hit his head on the wall cursing. Once he opened his eyes again, the warden gripped him by the collar of his robe, and brought him to eye level. "...I-I-I'm not scared of you..."

"Dear boy, no one here is impressed by your gall. Now hear this..." Thresh plunged the pointed end of his scythe into the young summoners skull. It phased through his head and was lodged into the wall behind him. Thresh let go of the scythes handle, and allowed it to hang in-front of the boy's face. "Do not even THINK about harming my Vixen in any way fathomable..."

"Y-your Vixen?" the boy questioned. Thresh then gripped his collar with both hands and shoved him against the wall once more.

"I shall be watching you...intently." Thresh released his grip and let Aeranythe fall to the ground. "You have been warned. Pray you don't give me a reason to seek you out once more." Thresh made his way towards the door and signaled Blitzcrank to leave before him. He stood in the doorway and turned his head slightly towards the summoner. "Though you may not be able to die by my hand..." before Aeranythe could blink, he felt something wet drip down the side of his neck. Looking behind him he saw that the warden had thrown a small dagger. Reaching for his neck he realized his was bleeding heavily. "Torture is still my specialty."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, ya psycho!" Aeranythe said as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Oh nothing is wrong with me my good man. Thank you for your concern though~." With that the warden left to rejoin his robotic acquaintance on the main street.

"My sensors indicate that AERANYTHE ECHO'S injury will heal quickly." Blitzcrank said as they made their way through the crowds and back to the Institute's entrance. After drawing many strange glances and signing a few autographs (begrudgingly on the warden's side), they arrived back at the Institute and made there way up the elevator. "This has been a very INTERESTING day, THRESH. Thank you allowing me to accompany you. Have a GOOD NIGHT." Blitz waved started down the corridor. Thresh grabbed his shoulder.

"Dear Blitzcrank, I have one more thing I would like you to help me with...An 'experiment' if you would."

"An EXPERIMENT?" Blitz grabbed Thresh's hand and and started to drag him. "Let's GO." When they arrived at the elevator Blitzcrank stopped and buzzing could be heard. "...Where are we going?" Thresh chuckled as he released his hand from Blitz's grip.

"Follow me my good man." Thresh led the golem towards the portal area.

~.~

Passing the Twisted Treeline, the two men made their way to a swampy area of the island which connected the two largest island on the Isles. Overhead, hanging trees blocked out the night sky. As they made their way to the second island, something changed. There was a lack of ghostly apparitions and the sheer number of shambling dead corpse increased at least two fold. Walking down a pebbled path, the two men arrived at a small hut. Its base consisted of brown bricks with two broken windows covered with tattered red curtains. They approached the wooden door and suddenly, 3 green ghouls emerged from withing the house. They circled the two men with blank expressions.

"The metal one is with me. There is no threat." The warden stated. The ghouls nodded and returned to the house. The door flung open. With a small smile, Thresh motioned his arms towards the door. "Shall we?"

Inside the small one-room home was a ragged cot with a dirty pillow on top of it, a small wooden table in the center, a few green ottomans around said table, and a large shelf. The shelf was the target of the warden's interest. On the shelf, there were a variety of tombs, potions, glowing crystals, and, what Thresh reached for, dark spheres.

"Ah, here we are. Yorick won't miss you now will he?" Thresh said with a small laugh as he carefully picked up a sphere. Blitzcrank watched blankly.

"Why do you have the AUTHORITY to access YORICK'S home?" Blitzcrank asked. The warden placed the sphere on the small table before answering.

"There is a hierarchy here in the Shadow Isles. There may be seven rulers, but we are not all equal in power. The highest of us all is Lord Mordekaiser. Under him, are Hecarim, myself and...Elise." Thresh said the spider's name with a slight sigh. "Evelyn is under the jurisdiction of Elise, though myself and Hecarim have no hold over her. Karthus answers to myself, Hecarim and Elise. Yorick, is the lowest of us all. He answers to the demands of everyone. As such, he should be honored that I am in his home. Does that answer your question?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Thresh then beckoned Blitzcrank to come towards the table. He was then instructed to touch the sphere. Once the golem's hand made contact with the sphere, a circle of purple runes appeared around the table on the floor. Blitzcranks body then began to glow purple. "My sensors indicate high levels of arcane energy. MOVEMENT IMPARING MAGIC CONFIRMED. I cannot MOVE. Is this ACCEPTABLE?"

"Yes it is, my good man. All a part of the 'experiment.'" Thresh summoned his lantern and opened it. He then pulled out a small orb, but instead of the normal green, it was a light blue. The warden walked behind the golem. "This, is a special type of soul. We call it, _vacuous __élan vital_. In essence, it is an empty soul." The warden turned the golem so that he was facing him. "All living creatures do not truly gain their own unique life force, until about a month before they are born. As such, souls such as these can be used a grand source of energy, or..." Thresh gave a wicked smile and looked at the steam golem. "They may also be used...to give life to inanimate objects. So, I wonder what may happen if an object with free will is given its own personal soul. Interesting, no?"

"..." Blitzcrank stared blankly at the warden as the specter laughed meniaclly.

"Well then, only one way to find out. Power down my good man." Blitzcrank eyed the warden with what appeared to be hesitation, but his eyes soon flickered off. The golem's head hung in front of his chest while the runes kept his body from tipping over. The warden lifted the blue soul and pressed it into the golem's chest. Once fully absorbed, the rune circle dissipated and the golem fell to the ground with a loud thud. A few minutes passed in silence. Blitz's eyes soon flickered on. He stood up and looked at the warden. "How do you feel, good sir?"

"...I can't feel...I am a machine..." Blitz said, yet there was something strange about his voice. A bat quickly flew through the window and around the golem's head. "AUGH!" Blitz flopped his hands around until he fell onto the small table, effectively crushing it. The bat soon flew away. "I hate bats..."

"Hmm, I didn't know a machine could hate." Thresh said with a chuckle. Blitz got up and shot an angry look at the warden.

"Hey, that not funny. I was SCARED!"

"Temper, temper. Is that 'anger'? I thought that was an emotion? But it can't possibly be. You are a machine, no?" Blitz was about to speak again when the warden's words sunk in. He began to think, then it hit him. He was thinking, not calculating a response based on information in his memory bank. But he was creating a reaction based on his own personal thought.

"...I...can THINK...I can FEEL...But...I am a machine."

"Yes, you are. But, you are now a machine, with a soul."

The warden led the steam golem back to the portal and bid him farewell.

"Remember my friend, this is only an experiment. I expect that soul back...eventually. Until then. Enjoy." Blitz nodded as he made his way towards the portal. "One more thing, my friend." Blitz turned around. "You can't hide, what's inside." He gave the golem a warm smile and the robot gave him a thumbs up before disappearing through the portal. Thresh made his way back to his abode.

_Oh this shall be interesting...So...the summoner has been taken care of...hopefully. Now that only leaves Ahri's gift. I knew I should have stolen some enchantment tombs from those vagrant mages...I will need some aid. I shall be cutting it close...but Kassadin may be able to help me._

~.~

Orianna woke from her sleep at the sound of a knock at her door. She opened the door and was met with a certain steam golem with a piece of lavender in his right hand.

"BLITZCRANK?" Orianna said shocked. The golem gave her the lavender, to which she took awkwardly. "...This is my favorite...but WHY?"

"I can no longer HIDE what's INSIDE..." Blitzcrank said as he picked Orianna up in his arms. "ORIANNA, I can FEEL. And I can finally show you how, I FEEL."

"...Blitzcrank." Orianna said softly. Blitz entered her room and closed the door behind him. Down the hall, arms full of groceries, Nami and Nautilus watched the entire scene.

"Naut...I think I'm gonna sleep in the bathtub tonight...I must be going dry or something. You can have the bed instead of the couch..." She said as she opened her door. Nautilus nodded.

"And people thought a giant and a mermaid shopping at 12 am was strange..." Nautilus said as he followed her.

"Weirdest night ever?"

"Word." Nautilus said as he closed the door behind them.

~.~

Yorick arrived at his home because he forgot a potion he was going to use for his Valentine presents. His face dropped once he opened the door.

"...I need to start locking my door." Yorick said as he swept the pieces of broken table to the side.

* * *

The writer's block...its real...so I thought I was gonna give blitz a small role but...stuff happened o.o. So next chapter will be the last part of the valentine's arc :D I can't believe how many people are following this o.o I art honored~ Continue sending in names and interactions~ May help me get out of my slump. Ya'll are delicious and thanx for reading~ This chap was a long time coming so please tell me what ya'll think~ Stay squishy~


	9. The Warden and Valentine's Part 3

How do you do, you like me and I like you, come and take me by the hand, cuz I wanna be your friend~ Ya'll are far too legit to quit~ Thx for all the kind reviews. Big shout out to Chainstorm for giving me some inspiration for this chapter. Commence long chapter, start~ WHERE MY EARTH SUMMONERS AT! :D (also just for clarity, 1 gold= 1 dollar k? k~)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 9: The Warden and Valentine's Part 3

"T-t...take me to my...qu...queen..." An elderly wayward cultist was floating aimlessly behind the warden, groaning demands. The warden and his guest were on the second smallest of the islands. Home to sentient plants and undead animals, the warden made sure that his guest was high enough above the ground to avoid any unwanted nicks from the elements. The warden trudged along the pebbled path through the thick forest. The moonlight that scarcely passed through revealed the many small animals scurrying for cover as the warden made his way through. The warden's lantern soon led the warden to a destroyed wooden gate. The warden phased through the decrepit wood and through the rustling foliage to a run down marble circle with runes covering it. He motion the cultist over the circle and then turned to his right.

"This is the fourth cultist you stolen this month dude. Elise is gonna be pissed as fuck y'know." Evelyn appeared at his right annoyed with bags under her eyes.

"Well then I suppose I am killing two birds with one stone, as it were." Thresh said as he reached into his robe. He pulled out a wilted black rose that glowed blue slightly and placed it under the floating cultist "Now, this is where you come in, is it not?"

"...Is this really necessary...it's 3 am." Evelyn said as she slinked to the other side of the rune circle.

"I have alerted sir Pantheon to give you an extra helping of cookies did I not?" Evelyn still had an annoyed look on her face. "And you know this flower only blooms near your dominion. And you are also the only one who cared to learn how to restore it. Now, continue with the deed. The faster you complete it, the faster you can return to your bed."

"...You really love her don't you? I mean, you gotta if your asking me of all people for help." Evelyn said with a sly grin. Thresh shot her a death glare and she just laughed at his expense. Evelyn snapped her fingers and a extremely bright blue light enveloped the floating cultist. He screamed at the top of his lungs before he dissipated into a blue mist. The mist was then absorbed into the rose. It levitated off the ground and became reinvigorated, shedding its wilted petals and growing new, neon blue ones, while also emanating a strong blue light. The warden approached the circle and placed his hand under the rose, forcing it to float in his hand.

"Perfect..." Thresh said with a large smile.

"Wow...I think this is the first time I've actually seen you so happy about something that doesn't involve someone's head being ripped off." Evelyn said sincerely. The wardens smile soon disappeared as he made his way towards the decrepit gate.

"...Your deed is done. I have no further use for you." The warden continued to walk until he was just out of sight when he stopped and whispered. "...Goodnight."

"I heard that~." Evelyn said as she appeared before the warden. Thresh gave her a blank stare before continuing on his way, the widowmaker not to far behind him. "I know you're going to the Institute, and no, I'm not letting you go back alone~." Thresh just sighed as he tried his best to ignore the blue woman's prying questions. They continued on their way to the main island and made their way back into the Institute's portal.

"So...What are you gonna do about Aeranythe? I heard he has a hot date with Ahri planned at the best restaurant in town." Evelyn said as they made their way down the empty glass corridor. The sun was slightly peeping over the horizon. Thresh said nothing as they continued towards the dorms. Once they reached the woman's dorms, to Evelyn's surprised he walked her to her room and opened the door for her.

"Sir Echo, is a non-factor." Thresh said with conviction as Evelyn entered her room. "...My thanks for your aid tonight. May you sleep well." The warden then swiftly took his leave towards the stairs and up to his dorm, leaving an awestruck Evelyn to her own thoughts.

"Heh-heh...I guess love really does make you do crazy things." Evelyn said yawning as she closed her door and made her way to bed.

~.~

Thresh placed the floating rose on his nightstand next to his bed, and covered it with a glass cylinder. He ran his fingers over the glass lightly with a warm smile on his face. As he put his gauntlets back on, the grin never left his face as he thought of how a certain kumiho would react to the gifts he had in store for her. _My dear Vixen...if only you knew..._There was a sharp knock at the warden's door that shook him out of his thoughts. Thresh looked at his clock to see that it was 5 am._ What mortal is up this early?_Thresh made his way towards the door. Looking through the peep-hole he saw the form of a woman.

"May I help you, dear lady?" Thresh asked once he opened the door. The woman smugly made her way into the warden's dorm. Once she turned around, she smiled as she examined the warden up and down, tapping her black and white fans at her sides.

"So you're Thresh. It is a pleasure to meet you warden." She said as she raised her hand towards the warden. Eying her suspiciously, Thresh slowly took her hand and shook it. He felt a wave of warmth from her palm and immediately let go. "So, you want to learn a floral enchantment? My, I didn't know you were one for frivolous magicks." She cooed with a smile.

"...What are you, and how did you know that?"

"Oh come now, we've had three matches with each other." She said flaunting her fans. Thresh gave her a bored glance. "I was played mid with you once, saved your life from a Caitlyn ult?" Thresh closed his door and continued to eye here blankly. "I'm one of the most powerful psychics in Ionia? Aided in saving the lives of many against the assault of Noxus." Thresh sighed, growing tired of her attempts to jog his memory and motioned her to the couch. Once she sat he took his place next to her.

"Dear lady, I mean not to be rude, but I didn't even know you were a champion here." The woman's expression fell flat and depression began to take over. _Oh please...I do not feel like dealing with this right now..._ "Though I may not know you, I would very much like to. A woman with enough gall to barge into the quarters of a madman must be of good character." Thresh said, attempting to sound as reassuring as possible.

"My niem is Kermehni..." The woman mumbles through soft sobs.

"I'm sorry, but I did not catch that."

"I'm Kar...meh..." Thresh let out a deep sigh growing annoyed.

"My dear I am trying my best to be hospitable, could you please just say your-"

"MY NAME IS KARMA!" The woman yelled exasperated. This caught Thresh off guard as he pushed himself back a bit. Karma, now seething, was hovering over him with dried tears plastered on her face. "My fucking name is Karma! The most forgotten champion in the league...Even Poppy and Urgot have gotten more playtime than me. I don't even get banned..." She lowered herself back onto the couch and returned t her depressed state. Thresh, hoping he was safe from this woman's rage lifted himself back into an upright position. "I've been here so long...but hardly anyone even remembers me. Summoners don't know who I am, I'm never used in promotional woks for the League...I was even arrested once for trespassing in the Dining hall because the guards forgot I was a champion..." Thresh felt for the woman, slightly.

"My dear, come with me." Thresh held his hand out to her. Reluctantly she took it and they left his dorm.

~.~

"So, this is where you spend your breaks huh." Karma said, taking a seat underneath the cinnamon tree. The warden nodded and handed her a coffee cup. He took a sip of his own and they both gazed at the rising sun.

"So, Kassadin sent you to aid me?"

"Yea...He's basically the only one who remembers me these days..." She said solemnly

"Hmm, smart man." Karma was shocked at his comment and the warden gave her a large smile. She smiled back. _...I am spending far to much time with these mortals...since when do I WANT people to smile...God dammit._ "So you are a psychic as well?"

"That I am." She said cheerfully. "Quite versed in various magicks as well, specifically enchantments. And I assume that's what you need help with. So, what did you have in mind."

"I have picked a nether rose from the Shadow Isles, for Ahri." Karma giggled. "Yes yes, it's so funny." Thresh said sarcastically. "It is a rather interesting specimen as-"

"It requires an aura of undeath, our about a soul a day to retain its form. Correct?"

"Seems you are brighter than I thought."

"You would be surprised."

"Well then, since you know that, I need an enchantment to restore and sustain it's form for at least a few days, so that my Vixen may enjoy it before its untimely end. I assume someone of your prowess would know a spell or two."

"That I would. Though, if one gives a man a fish, that man will eat for a day. But, if you teach a man to fish..." She turned to the warden with a smirk on her face. "That man could continuously make delicious meals for his lady." Thresh chuckled at this as he sipped his coffee. He looked towards the Institute with a smile on his face.

"Well then, master fisherman, this man is willing to be your apprentice."

"Hee-hee, excellent."They raised their cups and tapped them together, chuckling all the while.

"So dear Karma, why did you come to me so early in the day?"

"I nap quite often. Also, once Kassadin requested I help you, and seeing that you don't necessarily sleep on a normal schedule, I thought the earlier the better. Also, you wouldn't miss out n the day's festivities."

"Festivities?" Thresh questioned, raising a brow.

"Hee-hee, you'll see warden. In due time." They continued watching the sun rise and finished their drinks. "Ah, well then. Shall we make a motion to your room? It shouldn't take long to teach you."

"After you, my dear."The warden helped Karma up and they both trekked their way back to the Institute. As they made their way back to the elevator, a devilish chuckle could be here from around the corner.

The two returned to the warden's dorm and commenced the enchantment lessons. Though Thresh cared not for things that brought things back to like, or augmented their beauty, he could see the benefit in learning such...For Ahri at least. After about an hour of repetitions and morbid suggestions of using dead animals (to which Karma hit hit with her fans), Karma concluded her lessons and the nether rose would live after it wilted for about five day, which seemed as more than enough time for Ahri to enjoy.

"I thank you very much for your time my dear. We have a long day ahead of us and I hope to see you on the rift." Thresh said, bidding Karma farewell.

"The feeling is mutual warden." She gave him a flutter of her fan before heading down the hall and to the stairwell. With the nether rose phased within his person, Thresh thought it would be best to obtain the second part of Ahri's gift. As such, the warden went down the stairs to the elevator and the exited the Institute.

~.~

The warden relished the quiet streets in the morning. As he continued down the block he realized something rather important. _...I have no idea where the hell I'm going. _Mentally kicking himself, Thresh searched for a reliable source of directions. That's when he saw a group of robed adolescents. _Why are Earth summoners here so early? No matter._

"Excuse me." Thresh said, trying to get there attention. The group, consisting of three girls and a young man turned with wide eyes at the warden. _...Well this was a bad idea._"Uh...Good morning?" The girls giggled loudly and his behind the young man.

"Heh-heh, morning. Uh, I'm-"

"Oh I remember you. Chain Death 13 was it? You competed in the 3v3 tournament last month. I watched ta few of the replays and I must say, excellent work my good man. You actually have a head on your shoulders." Thresh reached out and gave the young man a strong handshake. This caused the girls to jump with glee and the young man to scratch the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Wow, thanks man, but call me Chain. Everyone else does."

"As you wish, sir Chain." The warden let go of the boy's hand and got back down to the matter at hand. "Well I actually reached out to you all because I am not familiar with the area. Would you happen to know the best place to procure chocolates?" The girls stopped giggling and gave the warden weird looks, as did Chain. _...You young ones are lucky I can't kill you_ "...I'm aiding a friend."

"Riiiiiiiiight..." Chain said with a sly smile. "Anyway, If you go down about two blocks, there's this huge building with gold columns around it. It's the Institute's fines bakery. Why they keep it so far fro the main building? Pfff, I don't know."

"Yes, interesting." Thresh said sarcastically as he slowly continued down the block. "I thank you for you're help. Good day to you all."

"Thresh!" The warden turned around at the boy's voice. "Just be careful over there. A bag of 6 truffles costs 50 gold." The warden just snickered at this.

"I highly doubt funds would be a problem. Hmm?" The young girls shyly approached the warden. "May I help you ladies?'' The girls reached into their pockets and bid the warden bring out his hands. Once he did they gave him small heart shaped gems. Soon after they ran behind Chain. "Ahh, I thank you kindly ladies." _I don't know what the hell to do with these things but..._ With a deep bow the warden placed the gems in his robe pocket and took his leave. The girls and chain watched as the warden disappeared from view. Once out of earshot, they burst into laughter. A familiar robed figure walked up to join them. Once aware of his presence, the summoners exchanged evil grins.

"I'm guessing things went smoothly, right?"

"Hell yea. The girls gave him the gems, and I told him to go to the place you told me." Chain said jeering.

"That's what I'm talking about." Aeranythe said, giving Chain and the girls high-fives. "That fucker is finally gonna get what's coming to him."

"Hey, hey, hey." Chain said a little surprised. "I thought you were just gonna annoy him a bit. Y'know, date his girl, dump her flat, rough him up a bit. Why so fucking serious?"

"He thinks he's tough shit..." Aeranythe said pointing to the scar on his cheek. "I'm gonna show that fucker who he's dealing with." Chain and the girls gave nervous glances to each other. Aeranythe soon noticed. "What?"

"Nothin' man, nothin'." Chain said innocently raising his hands. "But you can count us out of anything else you have planned...We were in it for laughs...nothing else bro. We're not trying to get perma-banned." The girls nodded in agreement and the group soon left for the Institute, leaving Aeranythe alone on the edge of the block.

"Feh...useless assholes..." The young summoner continued down the street, the same direction the warden was headed.

~.~

The warden exited through the automatic doors of the Institute's bakery with a large, red, heart shaped box under his left arm, and a small candy bar in his right hand. He sampled the candy as he attempted to retrace his steps back towards the Institute proper.

"14 gold for a chocolate bar and 105 for a box of chocolates...It's highway robbery. I approve." Thresh said with a evil smile as he continued down the block. The roads and side walks started to become more and more dense with people roaming to and frou. As the warden continued down the road, It became apparent that this 'Valentine's' debacle was in full force. Men were running around with candy and flowers in their hands. Couple's showing their affection for one another. And last but not least, the front of the League was clad in heart shaped balloons, red pink and purple streamers, and magicks were at work creating pink bubbles at the base of all door entrances. _...Disgusting..._ Thresh slowly made his way through the crowds and finally came to the entrance. As he entered he noticed a face he did not want to see. _...God dammit..._

"Thresh! How's it goin man!" Aeranythe said smiling all the while. The warden did naught but give him a death glare. The young summoner eyes the box of chocolates. "Ooh, got a date for tonight?"

"...What do you really want." Thresh asked seriously. He was definitely not in the mood right now.

"Right to the point aren't ya? Heh-heh, come with me." Aeranythe said as he made hi way towards the Institute's entrance.

"...There are only 45 minutes until the Institute opens..._sir _Echo." Thresh said through gritted teeth. "I do have a job to do."

"Well, I guess we better hurry then, ya?" Aeranythe said smugly. The warden angrily followed the young man out the door.

The two men walked through the crowds of people and soon found themselves inside a perfume boutique. They passed by other customers and were soon at a fairly empty corner of the store. Aeranythe soon started smelling various perfumes. The warden grew impatient.

"Now what do you want, welp..."

"Hmm, do you think Ahri would like this one?" The young summoner sprayed a blue mist into the warden's face. Thresh, though obviously angry, was unphased. "No?" Aeranythe placed the bottle back down and picked up another. "How about this one?" He sprayed a white mist this time. Thresh remained calm. "Man dude, you're one tough cookie. Ok then." Aeranythe place the bottle back on the display, but this time drew a bottle from his robe. "How about...THIS!"The young summoner spayed a generous amount of the clear liquid on the warden. Thresh had had enough.

"Now listen here you-AUGH!" Thresh's body felt as if it was on fire. As the liquid continued to seep into his person, the pain grew, causing him to drop his box of chocolates. It took all he had to keep himself from yelling out as he continued to stay on his feet. _...Holy water..._

"Hmph, I knew you were a sadist, didn't know you were a masochist too." Thresh looked down at the young man. If he wasn't in such pain, he would have throttled him. The warden soon heard the sound of crushed cardboard. As he looked down at the ground, Aeranythe had crushed Ahri's gift. Thresh saw blood red. He was about to lunge at the boy when three red rings formed around his person, forcing him in place. At the front of the rings were the heart shaped gems the girls had given him earlier. "Tsk, tsk. What a temper. Ya gotta turn it down bro. Oh and about your little fox friend. I was only using her for the sex. And let me tell you what, she's a fucking freak~"

"You coward..." Thresh said through gritted teeth. The young summoner grinned at the warden's expense.

"Hmph, coward?"

"Yes...Ahri doesn't deserve someone like you..." Just then, Aeranythe noticed a familiar bunch of white tails stepping through the crowds of people in front of the store.

'Right on que.' He thought as his expression changed to being slightly shocked. "Ahri doesn't deserve someone like me?" He had raised his voice, catching the attention of a few customers. Thre kumiho also turned from the other end of the store.

"Aeran?" She said quietly to herself, wondering what could possibly be happening between him and Thresh.

"No she doesn't...After all you've done...She doesn't deserve this."

"But dude I'm just doing what I think is best for Ahri." To this Thresh began to laugh hysterically.

"What's best for Ahri? If you know what's good for you, sir, you would stay as far away from her as you can. TRUST me." Thresh said seriously. Aeranythe eyed Ahri's figure and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

'Perfect' He thought. Aeranythe snapped his fingers and the red rings disappeared from around the warden. The young summoner soon made his way towards the exit. Ahri, seeing him coming towards her, left as fact as she could. Thresh looked at the time as saw it was 7:40. _...So help me..._ He then remembered the ruined box of chocolates. _...I'll tend to that during break I suppose. _Happy the effects of the holy water were diminishing, Thresh hastened his way back into the Institute.

Once back, Thresh took the elevator to the atrium and was met with the hustle and bustle of champions and summoners alike. As soon as the clock struck eight, a timer appeared above his head, along with many other champions. He walked around greeting Kassadin and thanking him for requesting Karma's aid. As he continued to walk lazily he noticed a familiar pair of black ears in the glass corridor.

"Vixen!" Thresh called as he made his way towards her, smiling wide all the while. She turned to face the warden, but, to the warden's surprise, she had tears in her eyes. "My dear what's wrong?" Thresh put a hand on her shoulder, to which she slightly shoved him away. "...Vixen?" Ahri said nothing as the warden's timer continued to diminish. After a few seconds, Ahri just walked down the hall towards the waiting room, leaving the warden to his own thoughts. _...Vixen? _Thresh's thoughts were halted as he was teleported to the Rift.

~.~

Thresh arrived at the purple fountain, not even attempting to make small talk with his fellow champions. He was too worried about what could have happened to Ahri. Ignoring the click of gold pass hands, the warden was soon led down the bottom lane, as he was countless times before.

_**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT**_

Once Thresh was halfway down the lane, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned to his right and saw a grinning Taric who waved at him.. The warden tried his best to sound as casual as possible.

"Good day sir Taric." Thresh then noticed the man's...rather interesting garb. "Is...Is that a skin?"

"Why yes. A rather old one at that. But the summoners found it fitting to the holiday to put this skin in particular on sale. It's rather fabulous no?" Once they were settled and the bottom turret Taric soon started describing the simple, yet fashionable ensemble he was wearing. The 'Armor of the Fifth Age to be exact'. He spared no expense in describing the origins of the skin, which in essence was just a random summoner's fanart. He also made sure the warden had an eyeful of his fuzzy leg warmers. _...You have just lost so much respect from me, sir Taric..._ Thresh pinched the bridge of his nose as the gem knight continued his ramblings.

_**30 SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN**_

Both Thresh and Taric began to move back and forth when Thresh realized something.

"Taric...If both you and I are here, lady Riven is up top, lady Lux is in the middle, and sir Javen is our jungler. Who is our carry?" Taric gave him a confused look. Thresh returned it as well. Realizing the warden truly didn't know what was going on, Taric just gave a hearty laugh. "What's so funny?"

_**MINIONS HAVE SPWNED**_

The summoners immediately moved Thresh and Tairc up the river, through blue side bottom tri-bush, and into the brush right below the blue side red buff. _...Our summoners must be going mad..._

"Seems like another catastrophic loss my good man." Thresh said blankly as the two continued to wait in the bush. Taric just continued on smiling. "What on earth is so damn funny?" Just then, the enemy Amumu started working on the red buff. Thresh finally caught on, and an evil grin grew on his face. Once the red buff was at about a third left, Taric moved in and stunned the yordle. Thresh immediately followed and auto attacked the yordle, which was strangely effective. Amumu was able to smite the buff, but Thresh finally felt the sensation of him learning an ability. He cackled loudly.

"Where do you think you're going!" He began to wind up a death sentence when Amumu flashed over the wall, but Thresh's summoner knew better. He threw his hook over the wall and it caught the yordle. The warden drew himself through the terrain and slashed the yordle one last time, killing him, taking his soul along with a newly refreshed double buff, and he was able to here a certain sultry voice say~

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

"Do you seem to understand now, Thresh." Taric asked as they recalled back to their fountain. Thresh nodded as he took note of the Doran's blade, and the newly purchased avarice blade.

"We're going hunting!" Thresh said as they returned to lane, which quickly ended in a double kill.

As the match went on, Thresh was sweeping through their entire team once his flay passive was up. With a blood thirster, stattick shiv, and infinity edge in his arsenal, along with the continuous stuns from Taric, they proceeded to push down their mid lane for the win. As they passed the second tier mid turret, Thresh started to feel uneasy.

"It is far to quiet...don't you think, Taric?" Thresh looked forward to the fluffy pink man, who was leading the charge. He nodded in agreement.

"Hmm...now that you mention it-" Before Taric could finish his thoughts, Thresh was grabbed by a Amumu bandage. _Damn! _Thresh's summoner immediately flashed and moved away from the yordle as fast as he could. The rest of his team however, weren't so lucky. Amumu had ulted, Wukong and well, along with Sona, and Ezreal and Akali just shredded the warden's team right before his eyes. _How could they have-?_ Thresh soon saw that all member of the opposing team has purple sigils around them. _Baron...of course._ Thresh soon felt himself leave his hiding place and motion towards the nearly destroyed top blue tower.

"Um...Summoner?" Thresh questioned as he knew his life would be coming to an end soon. Thresh just sighed as he just let the summoner do as they please. He had collected over 200 souls in one game, and he was able to kill his enemies over 30 times. He would call this a good match even if he lost. Thresh walked up to the turret and took two shots before destroying it and, thanks to a few wards, Thresh saw the entire enemy team coming his way. He walked towards them. _...Well this is it..._ Amumu bandaged towards him, but his the wolf camp instead, leaving Thresh to auto attack him once, earning himself a kill. The rest of the enemy team chased him as well and he kited Wukong, thanks to his frozen mallet, easily and earned himself another kill. He also easily dispatched the Sona and Ezreal with a proc of his shiv. _...Do these people not know what recalling is._ Thresh soon found himself at about 300 hp with a half health Akali chasing after him. He ranaround the top edge of blue buff terrain and made his way back to the other side of the wolf camp. Akali marked him and was about to jump to him when his summoner expertly flayed her away. He then death sentenced a wolf and pulled himself across. _...Well...This was fun while it lasted..._ Akali flashed over the wall and was about to jump him again when Thresh activated The Box. With only about a fourth of her health left, Akali tried to run away, but a shiv an flay proc from Thresh said other wise. She had about 10 health left and managed to jump to a minion.

"Good night, my dear." Thresh said as he walked down the mid lane. Though Akali had gotten out of his range, she wasn't lucky enough to escape a mage minion lazer.

_**PENTAKILL!**_

_**ACE!**_

Smiling, Thresh followed the wave of super minions and finished off the final towers and eventually, the Nexus.

_**VICTORY!**_

Thresh and the other game participants entered the waiting room and soon dispersed while waiting to be queued again. Thresh made his way to the small bakery withing the room, accompanied by Taric.

"So how does it feel to 'break the meta' for the first time?" As they acquired some coffee.

"Well I must say, it was much more exciting than riding the coat-tails of someone else. It felt good to kill." Thresh said chuckling. Taric nervously laughed with the warden. "But you know what, good sir? I wonder why there is such a thing as 'meta' anyway. It seems rather idiotic to force ones teammates into certain positions. Why not let them do as they please? It would show their true worth in battle, and then those of us who are forced to thrust our being in the line of fire, may at least be equipped to do so...Intentionally starving oneself of resources and funneling them into another, hoping that they have one more braincell than your opponent is a risk that seems to barely work out in the grand scheme of things. Don't you agree, sir Taric." Taric was just facing the streaming monitor smiling slightly and nodded. "...You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Taric, still with a smile on his face shook his head. Thresh shrugged it off and tried to relax the last two minutes before he was queued again. But then he began to wonder. _...Something seems amiss...Have I forgotten something? Hmm..._ The warden decided to shrug it off as a timer reappeared over his head.

~.~

Ahri was on her light blue velvet couch, laying face down, her hair and tails sprawled everywhere. Her mascara had run and traced the lines of dried tears on her face. The curtains were drawn only allowing small diamond shaped rays of sunlight to pass through, but it truly wasn't enough to light up a significant part of the large dark room. After hearing and seeing what occurred in the perfume boutique earlier in the day, Ahri became distraught and took a day off.

'...It couldn't have been what it looked like...Thresh is my friend...not just that, he's my fucking best friends. He'd NEVER hurt me...I know it...' Ahri thought, trying her best to bring herself together. 'I needa apologize to Thresh for this morning...And ask him about what really happened.' The kumiho sat up straight and fixed her hair. She stood up and went to the bathroom to clean her face. Once she got the running mascara off, she proceeded to reapply the missing makeup. She admired her work until there was a knock at her door. Looking through the peep hole, her face lit up and she smiled wide.

"Aeran!"

"Hmm, how's it going babe?" Aeranythe said giving her a hug. He closed the door behind him and the smile let his face. "Uh listen babe...There's something I gotta tell ya."

"What is it?"

"Y'know your friend Thresh?" Ahri nodded with a concerned look on her face. Aeranythe turned to the side and pointed to his scar. "He was nice enough to give me this." Ahri gasped.

"N-no...Thresh would never-"

"Then you think I cut myself?" The young summoner said, getting a little angry. "Oh yea, y'know, I was trying to be a loving boyfriend and get you some perfume this morning and guess who I saw? A certain warden who roughed me up again. If I didn't have some binding gems on me who woulda known what he woulda done." Ahri continued to stare, speechless. "But y'know, Thresh did tell me a few things today. He said..." He brought his hand to the bottom of her chin and made her look at him. "Babe...he said you don't deserve someone like me. I'm far to good for you." The kumiho's eyes widened.

"W-what?..."

"He said that all you wanted from me, was sex, and a life to leech on. And, if I knew what was good for for me..." He let go of her chin and slowly started to walk backwards towards the door. "I'd stay as far away from you as I can. And y'know what." He opened the door and walked out. "I think I will. Ahri...I don't take lightly to monsters" He turned to face the kumiho, who's mascara was running once more. "I really did love you but...if you can't even defend yourself, how do I know you feel the same way?"

"Aeran..." Ahri just slipped to the ground and buried her her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

"...I thought so...Goodbye Ahri..." Aeranythe left the kumiho and closed the door. He began walking down the hall with a devilish grin on his face. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Now... what to do with that fucking ghosty."

Back in the kumiho's dorm, Ahri was sobbing loudly and her heart and thoughts raced. 'Thresh...how could you!?' She thought. Nami made her way to her room in a rush when she heard muffled crying. As she backtracked a bit, she found the noises source. She slowly knocked on the door.

"Ahri? Sweetie is that you? Could you open the door?" As soon as Nami asked the door was open and she gasped at Ahri's current state. "Ahri! What, what happened?" Ahri just lunged herself forward, and began crying into the mermaid's chest.

"T-t-thresh he...T-thresh he...augh!" Though she tried her best, Ahri just could not pull herself together long enough to form full sentences. Nami just went inside the girl's dorm and acted as the shoulder, and chest...and arm, she needed to cry on. That is until a timer appeared above her head. Nami sighed heavily and cupped Ahri's face in both of her hands.

"Ahri, I gotta go, but I'll be back right after this match. I'll see if I can find Soraka and the others too ok?" Ahri rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Good girl. Now clean yourself up. I'll be back." With that Nami disappeared, leaving a distraught kumiho to try and clean herself up for the second time.

~.~

Thresh entered the waiting room for the fourth time today and it was finally 1 pm. He made his way through the crowds and down the elevator the the Institute gardens. Once outside, he made his way up the hill to the cinnamon tree to notice that someone was already there. As he walked around the tree he the bottom of a familiar monochrome colored dress. He walked up behind her and leaned over slightly.

"Boo." Karma jumped slightly with a squeak and turned to find the warden laughing at her expense.

"You know...It's not nice to scare people randomly." She said as she fixed her coat. Thresh took a seat next to her.

"And where in my job description does it state that I am supposed to be 'nice'?"

"Cute."

"Why thank you my dear." Thresh said with a grin. "So, what brings you here? Usually, it's me who people find up here."

"Well, as usual, I didn't have any games today. So I thought I'd wait up here for you." _Grand...just grand... _"Though I will admit, its a bit unorthodox." She said with a nervous laugh. The warden said nothing as he leaned back against the tree.

"Well, no harm no foul, my dear. But the day is still young. You may get you match sooner than expected."

"Huh? Thresh, today's Valentine's day. The Institute closes early. There's no more matches today." Karma said blankly. Thresh tensed up. _What..? _"Don't tell me you didn't know that." Karma giggled at Thresh's stunned expression. After letting Karma's news settle if for a bit the warden stood up.

"Well then I may as well go and get Ahri's second box of chocolates."

"Second?" Karma asked while getting up as well."

"Trust me my dear...you do not want to get me started." Thresh said as they both started down the hill. "But seeing that I do have a lady of good taste with me, would you like to aid me in my endeavor?"

"Well...I have nothing else better to do. Sure why not." They re-entered the Institute, made their way towards the main exit, and walked off towards the elegant bakery.

~.~

The warden and Karma returned from their excursion and the Valentine's celebration was in full force. Karma left the warden to his own devices and he returned to the atrium. Upon exiting the elevator Thresh deadpanned.

"...Interesting." The large fountain in the center has its water replaced with what seemed to be pink lemonade. Thresh was reassured of this when one female summoner gave him some in a champagne glass, wishing him a happy Valentine's day. Bowing slightly, he took the drink and made his way through the crowds. Many a summoner seemed to be with their respected love interest and were chattering, taking photos with champions, and sampling bakery commodities that were being passed out by Leona, Orianna, Blitzcrank, and, donning a large chef's hat, Pantheon. As he made his way over to the refreshments he noticed two champions near the fountain who had draw crowds for photos. They were, Vayne, clad in her heartseeker skin, and Jayce, clad in his newly released debonair skin. To the champions' right was a donation box for an Ionian orphanage with the catch phrase; 'Like the photo? Let the kids know!'. _...Quaint. _Against the warden's better judgment he slowly eased behind the crowds and slipped a 100 gold coin in the box, hopefully without being seen. Though unfortunately a certain night-hunter saw the gesture and smirked lightly before returning to her posing.

The warden maneuvered his way towards the refreshment table and was greeted by the champions there.

"THRESH!" Blitzcrank said as he hot his arm towards the warden, gabbing him. Once in his fist, the golem drew the warden towards his person and pulled him into a big hug. "Happy VALENTINE'S DAY!" Thresh immediately pushed Blitz away with one hand and tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Do not ever, EVER, use your grab on me again. Understood?"

"Yes, COMRADE." Blitz returned to handing out muffins and cookies. Thresh then turned to Pantheon.

"No need to say anything, Thresh. Gave the extra cookies to Elise and Evelyn this morning." Thresh sighed in relief. That was one less thing he had to worry about. "And, here's a little something for you." Pantheon passed him a small bag of pink heart shaped cookies, whose sugar coating seemed to radiate a myriad of colors.

"...Why are these things glowing?" The warden said, holding the bag at eye level.

"Well." Leona said as she finished passing out cookies to a few summoners. "Pantheon found a deposit of glowing salt while he was on a trip to Ionia with Skarner."

"...You went on a trip with Skarner?" Thresh asked with an eye brow raised.

"I lost a bet..." Pantheon deadpanned.

"Ah."

"Anyway." Leona continued. "When Skarner looked at it, the salt tuned out to be a sweet crystal substance with a pretty interesting effected when consumed." Leona took one of the cookies and took a bite. She moaned and closed her eyes with a blissful expression on her face.

"And to conclude on what Leo waned to say, the crystals basically give any females who eat it a brief feeling of extreme calm, and relaxation." Pantheon added.

"So...why give these to me?" Thresh asked.

"Really? Do you seriously have to ask?" Thresh finally caught on and gave Pantheon an approving grin. He bid farewell to the group maneuvered his way to the glass corridor. Placing the cookies within his robe, along with Ahri's other gifts, the warden made his way to the dorms. As he made his way up the stairs, he was met with a familiar group of faces. Nami, Hecarim, Soraka, Nautilus, and even Sona were all walking down. Though there seemed to be someone missing.

"Well hello to you all. Permit me to ask, where's Ahri?" Thresh said curiously. The girls glanced at each other and then gave Thresh dirty looks. Without responding, the girls continued on, intentionally shoving Thresh aside with their shoulders. Nautilus followed silently after them, giving Thresh a look of disgust when he passed by. Hecarim was the only one remaining. "I am not going to question why they seem to feel ill towards me. As a matter of fact, I started to miss the feeling of being hated. But I feel this malice is not warranted for the reason I would like. What happened Hecarim? And where is Ahri?"Hecarim sighed and approached his friend, with a disappointed look on his face.

"You vowed to, not only me...but to Elise AND Evelyn that your intentions for this woman were pure and resolute...Yet here you stand."

"What are you talking about? Since when have I shown anything but benevolent actions towards Ahri, and her comrades?" Thresh retorted, getting slightly exasperated at the fact that his closest friend was spouting nonsense.

"And here I thought I knew you. Hmph..." With that Hecarim followed the others down the stairs, leaving a stunned warden, alone on the steps._...What the hell happened...AHRI! T_hresh made haste up the stair and down the hallway. Once he got to his destination he knocked vigorously. The door slowly opened, and blank yellowed eyes peered up at him. Though her face a was dry, the slight flush on her cheeks made it apparent that she had cried recently.

"Vixen." Thresh placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"...Don't touch me." Ahri said shoving her way out of Thresh's grip. Thresh, though stunned, respect the kumiho and didn't make any further advances to touch her. Knowing the warden was listening Ahri asked. "So...I don't deserve someone like Aeran?" At this the warden's face lit up.

"Of course you don't! Finally you understand, my dear." Ahri looked shocked, but her eyes soon narrowed and her expression soured.

"So..what he said was right...I-I-I can't believe you!" Ahri yelled. Thresh was speechless at he outburst. "Don't try and play dumb with me! I saw you and Aeran at the boutique...So, you thought he was too good for me. You told him I was a monster. Heh...Guess it takes one to know one, right?" Ahri spat. "I...I thought you actually cared...I thought I was your best friend. Gah, who am I kidding. That's Hecarim right? He's not an annoying mortal. All I've done for you did nothing but annoy you right? You were just playing along...waiting for the right time to get me back right...I'm nothing but an annoyance *sniff*, RIGHT!" Ahri was starting to become more and more distraught as time went on, and the warden couldn't take anymore.

"Vixen! Get a hold of yourself! You are not a monster!" He said gripping her arms. Sobbing at full force, the kumiho yelled once more.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I THEN!? WHAT!?" Thresh just stood there speechless. "*Sniff* That's what I thought...I've never been able to love anyone before...and none has ever truly loved me. I never even tried making any close friends until you came around because I thought...we were the same. And if you could get along with people, maybe I could too." She wriggled out of his grip once more and re-entered her dorm, closing the door half way. "I guess I was wrong..." She proceeded to close the door when Thresh used his hand to stop her.

"Vixen please, you have to Listen to me! You're not-" Thresh pleaded.

"Just fuck off warden..." Ahri forcibly closed her door leaving a dumbstruck Thresh alone in the hallway. Not only did Ahri dismiss him, but she had called him by his title for the first time instead of his name. _Vixen..._ Thresh was about to drop to his knees when he remembered the one who started all of this. _Echo...your end is nye...Damn your immunity to death...Your screams will be more than enough to satisfy me. Now...to find you, you disgusting welp..._

Thresh proceeded down the hall and soon saw the mechanical duo walking down hand in had. _Perfect._

"Sir Blitzcrank, lady Orianna, may I trouble you for a moment?"

"Of course, THRESH." Blitz said. Orianna nodded as well.

"Excellent. Now, you both have the ability to tap into the Institute's security system and summoner location data correct?"

"Yes." Said Orianna.

"Grand. I need you to locate someone for me."

"AERANYTHE ECHO?" Blitz questioned.

"You are good my man."

"MUDEROUS INTENT DETECTED. THRESH, what are you planning? Summoners can't be-"

"I know Blitzcrank, I know. But Echo has done something that cannot be forgive. And I want to assure that he knows the implications of such." Blitzcrank gave him a thumbs up and both he and Orianna began searching.

"I found him. He is currently at the main entrance to the Institute." Orianna stated.

"Alright, good work my dear. Blitzcrank. Follow this man around until about eight o'clock. Once it's time, bring him to the atrium. It should be empty by then I need to prepare for our encounter. Lady Orianna, you will not be needed any further. Thank you, though I do apologize for taking up your date's time." He said with a slight chuckle. Orianna giggled as well as she began to walk towards her dorm. Blitzcrank soon left as well to locate Aeranythe. The warden however, returned to the atrium, and went down the hall leading to the main location of summoners within the Institute. Passing by many a couple, and a few lonely drunkards, the warden was able to locate the door in which he was looking for. The large mahogany door was extremely ornate, with the words ' Earth Tribunal' written in sapphire gems across it. _Earth SUMMONERS are immune to death in this realm...but if he were no longer a summoner..._The warden slowly entered the room and spoke to the receptionist at the desk.

"Ah, how may I help you, chain warden?" The woman asked kindly.

"I would like to file a serious complaint..." Thresh said, smirking. Though around the corner, a female summoner was listening in.

~.~

Aeranthye ran out of the elevator and hid behind the fountain in the atrium. Looking over the fountain base, the young summoner breathed a sign of relief when he saw none following him.

"Fucking robot wouldn't leave me alone..." He said as he rose up and stretched. He had been trying to lose a certain golem for the entire afternoon into the night. He looked up to the large clock above the glass corridor and noticed it was 8:07 pm. "Fuck it's late..." He started his way back to the elevator when he felt chains wrap around him. "What the-"

"Prepare yourself..." Came the warden from the darkness of the portal hallway. He pulled himself towards the boy and released him from his chains. "To suffer!" Aeranythe dodged the warden's first slash of his scythe, but wasn't able to dodge the second. The warden slashed the boy on his shoulder, ripping his robe and causing the boy to bleed heavily. Aeranythe screamed out loud and grabbed his shoulder. The warden approached him and lifted him up by his collar.

"Gah...heh, what are you gonna do now bitch...You can't kill me-AUGH!" Thresh grabbed the young summoner by the throwout ans squeezed, hard.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing dear boy. Though you seem to forget that I am a master of suffering. If death comes with that suffering..." Thresh dropped the boy to the ground. "That is but a well welcomed bonus." Aeranythe slowly got up, still gripping his shoulder and shot a death glare at the warden who smiled viciously. Though somehow, the young summoner managed to be quick enough to lunge towards the warden, plunging him into the fountain. The young summoner leaned over the edge to look down at the warden.

"Doesn't matter what you do to me. All that matters is that I fucked your girl, and you couldn't do anything about it." Thresh flung his scythe towards the boys head, to which it just phased through him. "You just don't seem to get it do you. Even if you could kill me, what would that do? You think you have a chance with someone life that? Dream on dude. Wha?" Just then, Aeranthye's robe began to glow white and slowly disintegrate in thin air. Just then, the female announcer's voice could be heard. It stated:

"_Dear summoner, you are here by permanently banned from the Institute of War by order of the Tribunal on the counts of 'Champion Endangerment'. You shall not be permitted within the grounds of the Institute and-" _Aeraythe's robe completely disappeared. _"your rank as summoner has been fully revoked. You shall also be prevented from creating any other alias. Good Night."_

"...N-no way. GAH!" Thresh stood over the boy, with his scythe plunged into the boys chest.

"Your soul is mine..."

"...Fuck you." To the wardens surprise, Aeranythe faded out of existence. _These humans from earth...what are they? Well...at least that's over...I hope. _The warden exited the Fountain and started for the glass corridor. _...Now there's only one thing left to do. _

~.~

The warden made hi way to the second floor of the dorms, his boots squishing as he moved across the carpet. _Wait...why did I just go intangible in the fountain... _Thresh face palmed but looked up as he heard someone walking towards him. It was Chain.

"You!" The warden rushed up to him, but the boy was able to dodge his advance and run down the hall.

"Hey man. It was all Aeran's idea. I just came up here to do some damage control. Your welcome." He said as he proceeded to head down the stairs. _Damage control?..._Thresh continued down the hallway and stopped in front of Ahri's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Ahri opened the door, clad in a large purple T-shirt and black short shorts.

"Sorry if I am coming at a bad time." The warden said nervously.

"...You're not...don't worry." She said softly, her gaze at the ground.

"My dear...I'm sorry for whatever I may have done to make you feel this way but...Hear this. You are not a monster, and I have cherished, and hope to continue cherishing all the time we spend together." He placed his hand on her head and she looked up. "And don't tell Hecarim but, I like you more than him." She smiled and started giggling. "Ah, now that's the face that keeps me coming back to this hell hole. Here you are my dear, a nether-" Thresh pulled out the rose, only to find it back in it's wilted black state, and drenched in lemonade. "...Rose." Ahri stared at the sorry flower, still with a grin. The warden faced palmed and apologized, but the kumiho took the flower anyway.

"...It's perfect...thanks Thresh."

"Well..I hope these also suffice in lieu of...that thing." Thresh brought out the small box of chocolates and the bag of cookies and handed them to her.

"Thresh..." The kumiho was near speechless. These chocolates cost a fortune and- NO FUCKING WAY! These can't be Panth's famous V-day cookies. All the girls only get one. How did you-?" Thresh cupped Ahri's chin with his hand and kissed her forehead. He lingered for a few seconds before releasing her. He gave her a warm smile, as her face became slightly red.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear. Good night. If you need anything I shall be in my dorm." Before the kumiho could respond, Thresh was already on his way towards the steps. Ahri, still slightly stunned at all that has happened slowly made her way back into her dorm. Outside Thresh snapped his fingers.

Ahri placed the chocolates and cookies on the coffee table next to her couch and took a seat. Though the rose was ruined, Ahri smiled as she examined its wilted petals. Suddenly, the rose burst into a bright neon blue light and began to float in mid air. The blue aura it created was absorbed within it and the nether rose floated down three inches above Ahri's hands, in its full blue glowing glory.

"So beautiful...Thresh..."

~.~

When Thresh arrived on the men's floor he saw a certain lich sitting in front of his dorm door...missing his right arm.

"Karthus...why are you here...And where in blue blazes is your arm?" Thresh asked

"Remind me to never give Sona a kiss on the cheek while Morde is withing the vicinity."

"Mordekaiser has your arm?" Thresh deadpanned. The lich nodded. "Because you kissed Sona." The liched nodded again. "So...Mordekaiser and Sona are dating?"

"Late to the party aren't you, warden?" Thresh just gave him a blank stare as he opened his dorm door. The lich quickly went inside.

"Um, excuse me Karthus...but these are my quarters..."

"That they are. Do a friend a favor and order some pizza and beer...It always gets me down to be alone on this day." Karthus said as he plopped himself on the couch and turning the TV on. _...This idiot isn't going to leave...no matter I suppose..._ Thresh ordered the food and drink and proceed to the bathroom to wash himself off.

After his shower, the warden changed into his muscle shirt, pajama pants, and black slippers. As he approached the door to the living room, he started to hear more voices than he did when he started his shower._..What in the world?_ Thresh opened the dorm to find a room filled with not only the lich, but Nautilus, Hecarim, and Elise.

"Ah Thresh, we need more pizza." Said Elise.

"...The armless lich was the only one here before. What are you three doing here?" Thresh asked, slightly annoyed in having more guests than expected.

"...I accidentally ate Soraka's V-Day cookie. So she doesn't want to see me for the rest of the day." Hecarim said sadly.

"I accidentally...broke Nami's bathtub last night. And even though I bought her a dozen roses...she's has yet to forgive me." Nautilus said.

"I heard Echo was perma-banned from the League." Elise said slyly. "So I wanted some details.

"Details that you shall not be getting." Thresh spat. There was a knock at the door. "Lich, so help me if you charged anything more on my tab." He opened the door and was met with Blitzcrank and Orianna, who were holding bags of chips, cases of beer and soda, and a few boxes of pizza. "..Karthus."

"What? I didn't send for them." Karthus defended.

"BLITZ thought it would be nice to throw a little party, knowing that you'd be alone today." Oranna said happily.

"Yes, comrade. You may not have a lover." Blitz said while hugging the warden. "But you will still be loved."

"...What joy." Thresh said as he managed to break free of the robots grip. "Well...you can put the food on the tables. I'll go get extra pillows and blankets since you all will obviously be staying the night." The warden went to close the door when he saw, Nami and Soraka clad in the Pjs. "Can I help you ladies?"

"A guy named Chain told us everything and...we're sorry." Nami said hanging her head. Soraka nodded in a greement. " We only acted that way because of how sad Ahri was. I couldn't bare to see her that way. But I shoulda known better. You would never treat her that way." Smiling, the warden ushered them in, causing a slight stir in Hecarim and Nautilus. The warden closed his door once more, only to have it stopped by a white tail.

"Um...have room for one more?" Ahri asked sheepishly. Thresh grinned and took her hand, kissing it gently before saying.

"Always my dear, always." He led her in and returned to the group. For the rest of the night, they all partook in drinking, movies, and trying their best to convince Karthus that he had no chance with Sona while the master of metal still drew breath. The trouble-making summoner was gone, and all was forgiven. Ahri was also to be more careful in her love pursuits from now on. And last but not least, the warden had celebrated his first Valentine's day without a hitch...kinda.

"Oh Sona...it seems your hands are good at more than just strumming strings." Karthus said in his sleep, waking everyone around him.

"Someone shut him up." Elise said with a pillow over her head.

"Way ahead of you." Orianna said with two empty beer bottles in her hand as she approached the lich.

"So sexy lady, who's bigger? Me or Mordek-" Kathus said before the space in his mouth was occupied by glassware.

* * *

For great justice...Well this marks the end of the Valentine's arc~ I will say though, another, interesting arc will be coming soon. And that arc will be much longer o.0. But lets hear it for nearly 10k words wooo...ugh...this was so hard to write. Not because I didn't know what to write...but because there was just so darn much o.o. But thanks for being patient ya'll~ And thanks again for reading~ So, do you wanna be the next Echo? Do you wanna be the next Chain? Who the heck was that random female summoner that was being a creeper? Will Karthus ever get a clue? And what will Nami do without a bathtub? Find out...EVENTUALLY! :D Ya'll stay squishy.


	10. The Warden and The Bird Keeper

So yea...Been a wile ya? Heh-heh...sorry? Been busy...and by busy I mean extremely lazy . My bad. Hope this chap makes up for it :D So here's to that random guest that gave me the fabulous Taric idea from last chap~ Gonna get some people riled up. People have been suggesting I make the chapters shorter in order to update quicker...its not so much the length as it is my ocd to complete an idea...and the lack luster update are from writers block...but, I will take all suggestions into consideration. As such, consider this chapter a proto type for new chapters (bar certain plot heavy ones.) Thank you all so much for still caring and I will try my best to be consistent with this story. I want to see it through to the end. Welp, let's get to it~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 10: The Warden and The Bird Keeper

As the days waned into the middles of March, the snow that blanketed the ground had fully disappeared. The cafés and stores that surrounded the Institute were once again bustling with customers. Grass was growing once more, topiaries were tended too, and a certain someone's cinnamon tree was sprouting leaves. Life in the League continued as usual with not too much excitement.

"Who's the feathered lad and his scrawny tender boy?" The warden asked Nami as they dined at an outdoor café along with Ahri and Soraka. The duo in question were holding up a line at another outdoor eatery due to the feathered one pecking the cashier.

"Dude, you don't know? That's Quinn and Valor. They joined the League on the first." Said Nami.

"And Quinn is a girl." Ahri added.

"Well one learns something new every day." Thresh commented while sipping his coffee. "And I must commend her tender. Usually female birds are much harder to handle, especially with their zeal for battle. Strong boy."

"Uh Thresh...Quinn is the human." Ahri said with a slight giggle.

"...What?"

~.~

_**YOUR TEAM HAS DESTROYED AN INHIBITOR**_

The warden and his team proceeded to fall back from the inhibitor they have just taken and proceeded towards Baron pit.

"Alright guys lets bright down the big guy and win this thing." Wukong said as they cleared the area of wards.

"Yea...I hate 50 minute games. I'm so beat." Quinn said as they started Baron.

"...Says the woman who has the bird do all her work for her." Thresh sneered.

"Excuse me?" Quinn questioned.

"Did I stutter dear lady? I had to carry you, not for the first 15 minutes, but for the first 30! And I know your summoner, they know what they are doing. You just lack the power. Were it not for the fact that Valor has claws, you would have never gotten a kill. Not with that lowly crossbow at least. Look at the enemy team's Vayne. THAT is a weapon. Legends of Demacia, pff. More like a prized eagle and his zookeeper...You make Garen look like a genius." Quinn just stared in aw at Thresh and soon saw red. The rest of their teammates on the other hand just stared in disbelief. Baron was about half was defeated.

"Well let me tell you, CHAIN WARDEN! Unlike you, I have natural talent! I didn't have to die, or train to have these skills!" At the end of her statement, Quinn's summoner moved her towards the back end of Baron pit and had her vault towards the monster. Unfortunately it was at the exact same time that Baron knocked everyone back. This resulted in Quinn being pushed over the back end wall...and into the enemy team. She was quickly obliterated. The enemy Kha-zix jumped over the wall, out smited the Baron, and the rest of the enemy quickly followed their jungler, and proceeded to slaughter Thresh's team. The enemy team left their bodies on the ground and pushed down the mid lane.

"My lady...maybe you should die and acquire some REAL skills..." Thresh said as they heard the announcer solemnly say...

_**DEFEAT...**_

~.~

"And that is why I have no care for lady Quinn. Annie my dear, another cinnamon roll please. Many thanks." Said Thresh. It was a fine and mild Friday afternoon, and the warden was at his tree spending his break with the kumiho and the dark child.

"Eh, I don't really dislike her. But I will admit she is kind of awkward. Like she's not too tomboyish or anything. It's just...I think she just tries too hard to fit in with the rest of the girls here." Ahri said while sipping her iced tea.

"She called me princess..."Annie said while making a face. Thresh eyed the young girl oddly and then looked to Ahri who shrugged. "Only my MOMMY AND DADDY CAN CALL ME PRINCESS!" Large flames emerged from Annie's hands, to the surprise of the two adults. After a few second she calmed down and continued eating her sandwich. "But I guess she isn't so bad. Kinda boring though." _...Note: do not call miss Annie 'princess'_

"I will give the woman this. She is not as infuriating as Draven. That is for damn sure..."

"I'm gonna go hang with Amumu till break is over. Bye!" Annie said. She gave the warden and kumiho hugs and skipped down the hill.

"...Now that the juvenile is gone, what do you really think of lady Quinn?"

"Nothing too special. Pretty underpowered on the Rift. Not too exciting outside the rift. Can't fucking hold her alcohol on girls night out. She's pretty much just another pawn on the chessboard." Ahri said flatly as she laid against the tree.

"Well, the fact that I haven't even seen her in a match before today shows she's not even that popular with the summoners. So much for them liking new blood."

"Well if the blood is dirty, even Vlad won't touch it." Ahri replied with a slight giggle.

"But if the blood is dirty, the owner of it must have dark intentions." Thresh countered

"And someone with dark intentions must have a strong will."

"And a strong will is hard to break."

"And once that will is broken, the mind easily succumbs..."

"And once it succumbs, it becomes frail and feeble..."

"And how sweet a feeble mind is~." The two cooed. Once they realized they both spoke at once they turned to one another and started to laugh evilly.

"Hmm, we're more alike than I thought Vixen."

"Right back at you skull face." They continued to talk about daily occurrences within the League, one of which included a lich who seemed to be losing more and more appendages recently. The kumiho soon fell asleep on the warden's lap and the two remained that way until they were summoned once more.

~.~

The warden appeared in the waiting room once more after his final match. He paid his regards to his team as well as his opponents...except for one. He walked forward and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned and gave the warden a look that could kill. Her associate however, cawed in joy.

"Admirable effort on the Rift sir Valor. Why the summoners saw it fit for you to be paired with such a..." The warden gave a condescending look at Quinn. "'Challenged' partner, I shall never know. Though I guess your cage needs to be cleaned by someone-"

"The fuck is your deal man?" Quinn finally said, after taking as much as she could. "What did I do to deserve this torment from you! Oh no, we lost one game together. You dead guys of all people should be able to get over it." Valor cocked his head a squawked. "Shut it Valor, you don't even live in a cage."

"So he cleans YOUR cage? Good show Valor." The warden said with an evil smile.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore...It was a dumb idea for me to join the League to start with. I've had enough of all this fucking shit...I know what your gonna say. 'Oh lady Quinn, it was a 3v5 and my team had a Janna jungle. Our carry and top laner never connected. Even I did more damage than you'. Just shove it up your ass and leave me alone." After garnering the attention of the twenty or so champions in the waiting room, Quinn started to make her way towards the dorms. The warden whistles and Valor left Quinn and perched on his shoulder. "Valor...to me." Valor just looked around. "Valor, TO ME." Valor proceeded to ruffle his left wing. "Valor come to fucking me!"

"Lady Quinn, walk with me, talk with me." The warden gestured her to follow him down the glass corridor. She refused at first but soon obliged as the stares from the surrounding populous were gnawing on her. Their walk continued in silence with Thresh petting Valor every so often. Going down the elevator the reached the entrance to the Institute.

"...Ok psycho, if you plan on killing me outside of the League, let me tell you-!" Quinn was hushed by the warden raising his hand.

"Killing you would do nothing for me but leave a mess that I would have to clean. Now come along." Sighing deeply Quinn followed the warden into the busy streets.

Passing through crowds they would be stopped every so often by fans wanting an auto graph or picture of the warden. Quinn herself tried her best to stay silently in the sidelines. Valor took off into the night and would soon return to their quarters once he was done feeding. Quinn was enamored by the bright lights and business of the city at night. Though she was not unfamiliar with the high life, being a high ranking Demacian agent and all, she was not one to partake in 'night-life'. Not because she found it frivolous...she just never had the proper company to enjoy it to the fullest. She began to dwell on this fact which caused her to bump into the warden's back. Thresh turned around noticed her solemn expression.

"Dear lady, we are here." Quinn turned to her right to see a quaint little bistro. She was confused, very confused. The chain warden, the same one who had been berating her every game they had together, had brought her to a bistro. Was this some kind of joke? Was he mocking her?

"What do you mean we're here?"

"I mean exactly as I stated. I shall contact Soraka and have her check your hearing tomorrow." Before Quinn could complain anymore Thresh had opened the door for her. "After you." Quinn looked at the warden, and the the open door, and then the ground.

_'He...can't be serious.' _"So what's the punchline. You gonna slam the door in my face? Are there ghouls in there that are gonna give me heart attack? Or maybe-"

"*Sigh* Dear lady, you are becoming more insufferable than Draven." Thresh took Quinn's hand gently, to the woman's surprise, and led them both into the bistro. Inside the small eatery was a myriad of warm blues and reds. The blue and white striped walls offsetted the red tables with their black table cloths. As they continued on they were greeted by the hostess.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Thresh and Ms. Ah- Oh, my apologizes." The woman said once she realized the woman at the warden's side was not the kumiho. "Hello miss, I am Hailynn, the head hostess of this establishment. A pleasure to meet you." She reached out and shook Quinn's hand.

"U-uh, nice to meet you too. I'm Quinn."

"Ah, you're the new champion. Well isn't this nice. Mr. Thresh, the same booth as always?" The warden looked down at Quinn.

"...What? Is there something on my face?"

"No dear Hailynn, a terrace seat today." The hostess nodded and led the two to the roof. She showed them their table under a blue cloth umbrella with cushioned seats. Thresh pulled out Quinn's chair for her then took his own. The hostess took their orders and left them to a rather awkward silence. The warden left himself to gaze at the so called 'Wings of Demacia'. Quinn fidgeted in her seat and her eyes rested anywhere but the warden.

"...So what's this all about?"

"I wanted to show you about the town, and so I did. And it is only right for a gentleman to treat his guest to a meal." Thresh took a sip of his wine.

"Hmph...Gentleman huh? It's pretty stupid to think that you can win me over with some food."

"Oh really. Am I the stupid one for doing it, or are you the stupid one for believing AND going along with such an idea." Quin shot out of her seat and pointed her finger towards the warden as if to retort. But no words came. She slowly sunk back into her seat and remained silent. "As I thought. Now lady Quinn, I do not 'win' people over. They either come to me willingly, or in the shambles of the person they once were." Quinn lost the color in her face. "Obviously you are still of one mind, body, and soul. So you should know which criteria you fall under."

"So...you just wanted to eat with me...No ulterior motives at all?"

"Oh I have ulterior motives." The warden said finishing his wine. "But they will have no harm come to you. I can give you my word on that." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and nearly snarled at the warden. "Oh come now. Do you really think I, and undead madman, would take the likes of you out without it having anything work for me in the process? My dear you are really disappointing me."

"Well it's not like-wait...Did you just call me...your 'dear'?" The warden nonchalantly nodded as their food arrived. "But you only call Ahri and Nami and the rest of your little crew that. Don't you hate me?"

"I hate only three people in this world. Those idiots are Elise, Evelyn, and Draven...Did you hear your name on that list?" Quinn slowly shook her head. "Ah so your hearing is in good condition, excellent. Now, I call all women whom I find of good taste 'dear'. Yes, I find you of good taste." A small smile appeared on Quinn's face. He returned it with a darker one. "You had the gall to respond to my insults with your own. Since I can't take your soul...Might as well take the next best thing."

"Which is?" Quinn said with her mouth full of spaghetti.

"Your trust." Quin choked slightly. "Small bites, my dear. Small bites."

"Whose to say I trust you?"

"Let me count the ways~ You agreed to follow me into the night away from the safety of the Institute. You agreed to follow me into a building you have never been to before. And last but not least, you are eating food that to all your knowledge, may be poisend." Quinn fell silent and stared at her clean plate. "I can officially say I have earned your trust." The warden chuckled and finished his salmon.

"...I hear people usually talk to you at the tree on top of the hill in the Institute gardens. Why didn't you take me there?"

"My little hide away has become a breeding ground for people with problems. And apparently I'm the only one who won't claw their own eyes out listening to them. Though it is because I have no eyes... But I brought you here because I have reserved that place for those I at least know somewhat about. As for you, besides your lack of power, you are still an enigma. Enlighten me, won't you?"

"Oh um well...I had a twin brother growing up-"

"Not your lore, my dear."

"...I have trouble with people. I always have since my brother died. Besides Valor, I could never really fit I with anyone. And..." Tears began to well up in the woman's eyes. "You were right...Valor is the only reason...I can do what I do. I would never have been accepted as a high ranking officer without him. I've tried my best but...It doesn't matter if its on missions or just being with people...I can't do anything by myself. I'm nothing but an eagle's keeper..." She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. "I'm just a fucking failure...I can't-" Quinn felt a hand on her head. She looked up and found the warden gazing down at her.

"I've heard enough my dear. I did not bring you here to listen to you berate yourself." He helped her out of her seat and the walked towards the entrance. "That's my job." He smiled wide at her as they left the bistro. They walked the streets once more and after a few minutes of back and forth banter Quinn was in high spirits. They obtain some ice-cream from a nearby stall and continued on their way.

"So getting drunk off my ass doesn't help?"

"No it doesn't my dear. One does not need to try so hard to impress the women of the League. Trust me. They all are very welcoming...if not a bit naïve. Except for maybe lady Poppy." The reached the Institute at last and proceed up the elevator. The warden walked Quinn to the glass corridor. "Well my dear, this is where we part. Twas nice meeting you personally. Though I do hope to see Valor more than you on the Rift in the future." He chuckled as Quinn shoved him on the shoulder.

"Yea yea whatever. Thanks for today...I...I really needed it." As she turned around she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?" The warden reached for her headgear, removing it, and flatting out her shoulder length hair. "Why did you-!"

"Now people will actually be able to know you are a woman." He returned her headgear to her. "On the rift, put that on. Off however, literally, let your hair down. Goodnight." The warden walked toward the portal area. Quinn made her way towards the dorms as well. She was about to put her headgear on again until she saw her reflection in the glass. '_...Wow...I didn't know I was that pretty.' _Ruffling her hair a bit she smiled and nearly skipped down the hall with a smile on her face. As she walked through the waiting room, a hooded figure looked up.

"Well that's new." He whispered to himself as she continued to the dorms. He got up from his seat and watched her walk down the hall. "Hmm...someone got a little sexier today."

"Talon, what are you staring at?" Zed asked his ogling friend. "If it's Akali I'm not saving you ass from Shen again...My leg is still sore from last month."

"Come see for yourself man." Zed looked ahead and saw Quinn.

"Ok that's just Quinn. You do know she the one who ousted you some time back right?"

"Yea but there's something different about her."

"...She just has her hair down."

"Exactly...And that ass though-."

"Yea, you're about two hip sways from jerkin' it and I don't feel like seeing that. Later man." Zed left Talon to his own devices, but soon Quinn was out of sight.

"Mmmm, Quinn. Never paid your little ass back for turnin' me in...But now I think I know how."

~.~

The warden entered the portal area and looked around for the kumiho. She wasn't there. Thresh sighed slightly and continued toward the Shadow Isles. Hey then heard the light footsteps of a certain fox behind him. He turned around and Ahri jumped into his arms.

"Rather sprightly tonight, aren't we Vixen?"

"Yea I am. Wanna know why?" Thresh chuckled and nodded. "Well, I saw a certain scarey someone take a certain feathered someone to a certain restaurant where a certain scarey someone takes me a lot."

"Vixen, I was with lady Quinn, not Valor. Though I would not put it past him to be a very entertaining date."

"You know what I mean. So, how did it go. Were there any sparks? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Ahri was near shivering with excitement and all the warden could do was laugh at her expense.

"The only sparks worth noting were the one's coming out of some idiots motorcycle when we were walking back." Ahri looked confused. "Let's just say, never let Ziggs drive you around. I need to be sure to pay my respects to Rumble in the infirmary tomorrow." Ahri giggled.

"Ok then Mr. Man. If nothing happened between you two, why'd you take her out?"

"I like learning about those I ridicule. Now I can safely say that I insult her within reason. Also, I would like to inform you that she will be more enjoyable company from now on."

"Well aren't you a miracle worker." Ahri said while giving the warden a playful punch in the arm.

"Well, the less complaints I have to hear, the easier it is to deal with you mortals."

"Speaking of mortals~" Ahri walked past Thresh and stood in from of the swirling purple portal to the Isles. "I never really seen much of the Shadow Isles beside the Treeline. Not that I've been too curious. But y'know..." _Vixen...please... _"I wanna see your place. Can I?"

"Vixen...I do not really have a 'place' per se. As you know, I have no need for sleep or food. My quarters on the Isles is not but the ruined castle of an ancient king. The only place in which I keep in good order is the dungeon's torture room. In essence, I use the place for my craft and nothing more."

"A ruined castle? That sounds amazing! Please can I see? Pleeeeeease!?" Ahri leaned her back against the warden's chest and lifter head to look the warden in the eye. She pursed her lips and tried to make her eyes as large as possible. This did not phase the warden, but he couldn't stand knowing that he may upset her. So he caved.

"You may my dear...Anything for you."

"EEEEEEE!" Ahri jumped once more into his arms and kissed his forehead before returning to the ground and jumping for joy. "Oh my god this is gonna be awesome! You are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Vixen, you know how dangerous the Isles are."

"Yep, but I'll have you there right." Thresh nodded. "And I promise, I won't leave your side this time~ Woo! So is tomorrow good with you?" Thresh nodded once more. "Nice! Ok dude, seeya later." Ahri skipped away leaving a sullen warden to think of what he was going to do for tomorrow.

_...There no way to prepare for this...All I can do is protect her. The only problem will be her wanting to see my craft. I know she will ask for it. I must control myself...I have to...I just fear that her soul will not be able to endure..._

* * *

For great justice it has been too long! I love the feeling of writing~ I can't thank ya'll enough for still reading. I have tried the whole shorter chapter thing and I will say... This chapter would have been three times as long. So...that suggestion was good. I basically took two ideas and broke them up. Now I know exactly what I'm going to write for next time. Now, I will try my hardest to keep this a Friday to Saturday thing. No matter how short, you guys will get something from me every week. You guys are the greatest~ You may have also noticed there were no summoners here, don't mind that, I haven't stopped with the inserts, so keep sending them in. Thank you all so much~ Stay squishy.


	11. The Warden is a Monster

Monster~ How should I feel~ Creatures lie here~ Looking through the window~ Heya guys~ I kept my promise to update this week! Yay! Lets get this started! Meow!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 11: The Warden is a Monster

A gray ghoul collapsed and slowly faded out of existence. The large bolder it was carrying fell down the stairs and pummeled two other ghouls which were station at the bottom. Hearing this ruckus, the warden exited his torture chamber and sighed at the sight of the mess.

"Yorick! I need three more! ...And make them larger." Thresh yelled to his underling.

"Yes my lord..." Yorick said heavily. Yorick conjured three, much larger, ghouls and bid them down the stairs. Once he heard the confirmation from the warden that the ghouls were to his liking, the gravedigger returned to his work.

The warden had ordered Yorick to aid him in...attempting to make his abode and least possible to maneuver through. Fallen walls and aged granite columns covered the floor. Some of which completely made it impossible for solid beings to pass through the other side. Thick cobwebs and plants that spread 'living death' also lined the walls and needed to be eradicated. A few scraps of dried skin, broken bones, and a few dead animals of various sorts were also cleared from various corners. But most importantly, the support beams and rotten wood which helped to the ceiling from caving in were far from trustworthy, and needed to be enhanced. Though his home was decrepit and could barely even be considered a home, the warden was only showing care in it (some parts anyway) because of one person. His dear Vixen.

It would be impossible, even with the aid of magic, to make his home acceptable in any sense of modern standards. But he was able to get target areas (the main entrance, the pathway to the basement grand staircase, and ballroom) cleared of debris and overly disturbing imagery. He personally arranged his torture chamber, but not much work needed to be done as he always kept it in order. All that was really done was the clearing of body parts and stains of blood. Thresh took one final look at all the areas that were cleared during the night. He was rather pleased.

"That will be all Yorick." Thresh proclaimed to the gravedigger. Yorick nodded and proceeded to the front door, the warden not too far behind. Silence followed the two men as the made their way down the beaten path towards the Twisted Treeline. The arrived at the portal to the Institute and passed through. Upon entrance to the atrium, the hustle and bustle of a casual Saturday morning was in full force. Before they parted ways, Yorick could have sworn he heard the warden say 'thank you'.

~.~

Thresh walked down the hallway of the female dorms until he arrived at his destination. He knocked gentle three times and waited. Though he heard various giggles and chatter coming from the inside. After a few brief moments the kumiho opened the door and greeted Thresh with a smiling face. But she wasn't alone.

"Oh hey Thresh!" Ahri said as she walked outside. Behind her, Nami, Soraka, and Quinn with Valor perched on her shoulder followed.

"My my my, not only do I get to be in the presence of one magnificent beauty this morning, but three." The warden said with a sly smile causing the girls to give him goofy grins. He turned to Quinn and added. " And their beggar boy." He proceeded to kiss each of the girls hands bar Quinn. This cause a pout to occur on the face of said 'beggar boy'.

"Thresh, play nice." Soraka ordered half serious.

"As you wish my dear. So what is the occasion?"

"We're just doing some day shopping. And I need to look for a new bathtub...Naut broke mine a couple weeks back." Nami said with a sigh.

"Couldn't the Institute replace it?" Thresh asked.

"It wasn't the one in the bathroom. It was a custom made one that I used it as a bed. Makes it so I don't have to constantly be conjuring water around myself at night. I can sleep in a normal bed but I just get very dry in the morning and I have to soak in water for a while before I can move easily again. That's why I've been so tired during the week, been having to wake up early."

"Fascinating. Well, I shall accompany you ladies-"

"No you won't!" Quinn chimed in.

"Yea, uh Thresh? Can I make a rain check for us hanging at your house until tonight?" asked Ahri. The warden looked at her confused.

"That would be no trouble to me Vixen. But may I ask why?"

"Girls only!" Quinn chimed once again. Soraka and Nami giggled at Quinn's childish responses. Thresh smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks man, well I'll see you later. We can meet at the portal around eight, that cool?" Thresh nodded once again. "Great. Bye!" Ahri and her entourage started walking sown the hall to the stairwell. Thresh grabbed Quinn's shoulder. Quinn turned her head to find the warden staring straight back at her with a smirk on his face.

"If I remember correctly it was you who said this excursion was *ahem* 'Girls Only'. Then why is it you are accompanying them, SIR?" Valor squawked. "Thank you Valor. See? The bird understands discrimination when he sees it." Quinn's pouty face started to get angry.

"Ok you bastard! I thought we were cool ever since yester-" Thresh removed her headgear and flattened out her hair. Once done he returned it to her. Quinn grew silent and a slight flush appeared on her cheeks. "Oh...right..."

"And but another beauty graces me with her presence." The warden lifted her right hand and kissed it gently. "Have a wonderful time." Still slightly flushed Quinn opened her mouth to say something but was cut short. "You may leave the bird with me." Smiling wide Thresh took custody of Valor and watched as Quinn ran down the hall and regrouped with the girls. Once they were out of sight Thresh sighed softly to himself. He looked to the wall clock on his right. It read 9:30 AM.

_...Now what am I to do for 11 hours..._Though the idea of returning to the Isles for a torture session seemed like an obvious choice, he did not want all his work through the night to go to waste. As the warden silent thought of his options, he soon felt a certain bird pecking the right side of his skull.

"Well I assume I must feed you first, now shouldn't I?" Valor continued with his pecking. "Yes yes, come along then sir." The warden turned around and started on his way to the stairwell on the opposite nd of the hall. He soon felt someone's presence. "I know someone's here...and I know you are not Evelyn. Reveal yourself lest I shall proceed to 'defend' myself."

"Easy bro, easy." Came a voice from behind him. The warden still didn't turn around as he recognized who was speaking. Coming out of his shroud of invisibility, Talon walked in front of the warden, meeting him face to face. "So, how's it goin'?" Thresh was not amused.

"Talon, if you have come to me once again to request aid in dealing with Shen then I must decline. After seeing the savagery he exerted on Zed...I prefer to retain all my appendages...unlike a certain lich nowadays."

"Nah it's nothing like that. I gave up on Akali." Thresh raised an eyebrow. "What's with that look."

"You damn near stalked the poor woman after she refused your advances after Valentine's day...Not only that. You hid in her closet and had Zed-"

"Alright alright! Man you're such a buzzkill...Anyway, seriously, it's not Akali this time."

"...Then who is it?"

"Why does it always have to be a-"

"Valor needs feeding. Unless you want your liver to be his next meal, get to the point."

"It's Quinn." The warden stared at the Blade's Shadow for a few seconds. An evil grin slowly grew on his face and soon resulted in a maniacally laugh that took Talon off guard. Once Thresh settled down his gaze once again rested on Talon, though his countenance dark.

"No." Was all the warden declared before he continued on his way.

"Huh? The fuck you mean 'no'?" The warden stopped short but didn't turn around.

"I mean as I said. No." He walked back towards Talon and gave him a deadly glare. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Can't a man appreciate a fine piece of ass now and then?"

"Your soul says otherwise...You seek revenge."

"What are you a mind reader now?" The warden chuckled slightly. And turned around one final time. "Hey what's so funny?"

"I just find it humorous that you both share similar personalities, yet your soul is clouded with hate. Normally I would applaud such an occurrence, but you are willingly blocking out your true intentions in order to restore your pride. Though I agree even I would feel sorry for myself if I was captured by the likes of Valor and his keeper." The warden chuckled once more to himself but Talon remained quiet. "Hear this Talon. Do whatever you may to whomever you please. Just know that if any repercussions befall Ahri you shall force my hand. And let me just say, unlike lord Mordekaiser, I don't return the limbs of my charges. Good day." With that, Thresh took his leave for the final time, leaving Talon to his own devices.

"My soul is clouded huh...I'll show you clouded-"

"Talon?" Talon turned in the direction of the voice and was mortified to see Akali in nothing but a bath towel.

"A-a-a-a-kali!? The fuck are you doing here. I mean it's not not that I mind the sexiness but..."

"Um, this is the female floor? And I was gonna borrow some soap from Sona, I ran out and forgot to buy some." Akali said with a straight face. Talon licked his lips slightly and smirked

"Heh-heh, girl I know something else that's slippery and white that you can rub all over-"

"Good morning Talon..." Shen said from behind Talon.

"...Shit."

~.~

As the hours past, the warden busied himself with aiding Pantheon and Leona in pastry tasting, listening to various explanations from Kassadin, and causing mischief to Draven with the aid of Valor and Blitzcrank. At around 7:30 PM, he found Quinn and returned Valor. He then mad e his was towards the portal area. Once he arrived in front of the portal to the Isles, he saw Sona and Mordekaiser pass through it.

"Good day my lord. Lady Sona." The warden gave a small bow and gave Sona's right hand a light kiss. "I bid you both a good night." Sona gave him a smile and a small nod and continued down the hall. Mordekaiser continued as well but paused right next to Thresh.

"You are bringing a mortal once more into your midst. I will tell you now, if you perform your craft, you WILL lose control. I shall leave any final decisions up to you warden. Any and all actions you do with that woman will be free of my rules. Though, be wary of your power...Hers as well. Good night." Mordekaiser caught up to Sona, wrapped an arm around her waist and they both continued down the glass corridor.

_Of the few times Mordekaiser is serious...It has to be with me...But he is correct. I must be careful. _Still in his thoughts the warden soon felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm ready to see your castle~" The kumiho cooed happily. Smiling Thresh held out his arm and Ahri latched onto it.

"As you wish Vixen."

~.~

The kumiho and the warden took a slow stroll on loamy soil through the forest. With the arrival of dusk, the vegetation glowed an eerie green, drawing the attention of many of the Isle's inhabitants. The crackling of shambling dead treading heavily drew the attention of the kumiho. Though they drew close to the pair, causing Ahri to grip the warden tighter, they passed them with no malice. Withered trees wafted in the wind, revealing the bright glow of the night's crescent moon. As they passed over the large hill overlooking the Treeline, the warden stopped.

"What's up?" The warden answered her question by turning her around. Ahri gasped at the scene in front of her. In the distance, the Treeline was completely lit up with a live game, but there was something else. Blue and purple winged creatures floated elegantly above the Treeline. With every which way they went, trails of amethyst particles covered the ground. "Thresh...what are they?"

"Truthfully, I do not know their namesake. But I do know they are of the fae." The warden extended his hand. After a few seconds, one of the blue colored creatures landed in his palm. Upon closer inspection the creature had a stick-like silhouette and gossamer wings which were no longer that the length of its small arms. A few of the amethyst particles rested below it. The warden handed the creature to Ahri. Taking it in both hands, Ahri smiled wide.

"It's so...adorable." She lightly placed a finger on its head to pet it. "But, why are they in a place like this?"

"The orbs they produce..." Thresh let the particles fall to the ground. They sunk into the soil and soon after a small leaf, akin to the surrounding shrubbery, emerged. "Give life to many of the plants on this island. As you can see, there is great beauty even in death...but at an even greater price." The wings of the creature fell from its body. Ahri gasped. The warden gently took the weary creature and lifted it into the air. It soon dissipated into the wind.

"Wha-what happened to it?"

"When the fae spread their orbs, it is not a guarantee that something will grow...But as soon as something does, their life force leaves their body and infuses with the plant that emerged. They are the reason the forests here are truly 'living'. Let us continue on Vixen." The warden continued on and Ahri followed close after.

They finally reached the front of the warden's decrepit abode. The front of the ruined castle loomed high over their heads. The front door however, was still in rather good condition. The warden reached for the handle and slowly opened the large wooden door, revealing an empty room with debris cleanly lined at the sides. A grand staircase was visible near the entrance and a narrow path lead to a door leading to the basement. The kumiho slowly walked through the room, examining the broken windows and destroyed paintings that lined the walls. She knelt down to wipe away some dust, revealing many pieces of a tattered rug. She got back on her feet and scampered to one of the large windows to the right of the entrance. Clearing away some broken glass, she climbed onto the window sill and stared out at the lush scenery set alight by the crescent moon.

"My apologizes for the mess Vixen. Twas all I could muster before your arrival..."The warden stated with a tinge a regret in his voice. Upon hearing this the kumiho dropped down from the window and gave him a light shove.

"So you cleaned this place up just for me?" The warden turned sideways and gave a slow nod. Looking back slightly, he could see that the kumiho had a huge grin on her face. Thresh smile back only slightly as his sheer embarrassment was causing all sorts of knots to well up in his chest. He approach the staircase and bid Ahri to follow him.

"The supports are not strong enough for us to safely explore the second floor." Hearing this, the kumiho's ears drooped slightly in disappointment. "But, there is one area that I did manage to reinforce." The kumiho's mood immediately turned positive once more as she followed the warden up the marble steps.

There were no lanterns or candles within the upper part of the warden's home. The only thing lighting their way was the warden himself, and the fragmented rays of moonlight that crept in the crack on the walls. Once at the top of the stairs, the duo walked forward and were met with an extremely ornate gilded mahogany door.

"Wow..." Was all the kumiho could say as the warden proceeded to open the door. Ahri's jaw dropped.

"This, dear Vixen, is the grand ball room." It was an immaculate circular room flaunting an enormous silver chandelier completely light with a myriad of white candles. The black marble floor reflected the white granite ceiling and the many white ionic columns holding it up. Though the piece de résistance had to be the large glass doors at the far end, which gave any onlooker a gorgeous view of the moon. "Unfortunately, all this is but an illusion...But this is how this room originally looked thanks to spell. It will stay this way for an hour...Or at least it should. How do you like it Vixen? ...Vixen?" The warden looked around trying to find his fox when he heard her running footsteps going towards the glass doors.

Thresh followed the kumiho and chuckled at the sight before him. With one leg on the door and her arms at the handle, the kumiho tried with all her might to open the doors.

"Hmph, you gonna help a girl out or keep laughing at me?" She said with a smile. Thresh moved her gently out of the way and seamlessly opened the doors. "How did you-!?"

"It was a push." Feeling somewhat stupid Ahri rushed passed Thresh and leaned over the balcony. The warden accompanied her in her moongazing.

"It's so beautiful..." Awe laced every word she said as her eyes reflected the stars. _...Not as beautiful as you are my dear..._Ahri felt Thresh grab her hand. "Huh, what is it Thresh?" The warden said nothing as he led her back into the ballroom. Once they were at the rooms center, the warden snapped his fingers and all the candles went out. Instead of engulfing th room in darkness, the light of the moon reflected off the marble floor, this light refracted on the chandelier, giving the room a light blue glow. Ahri gawked for a few seconds and was left speechless. "Wow...Thresh...what's all this for?"

"There's something that I haven't been able to do for a quarter of a century..." With another snap of his fingers, a ghostly apparition appeared at the far right corner of the room, along with an ethereal piano. After a few seconds, the ghost began to play a stirring rendition of _Canon _in D major. "Would you honor me with a dance, dear Vixen." Ahri's attention was still on the ghost that appeared randomly.

"Thresh how did you-?" The warden reached around Ahri's waist and brung her other hand up, making her look him in the eye.

"Vixen..." Thresh took her small smile as a silent agreement and let the music guide his feet. The warden led and proceeded to glide them both around the expanse of the room. Ahri matched every step he took with her own movements. After a few minutes of twirling and lifting the kumiho off her feet, she rested her head on the warden's chest as they slowed themselves with the song's outro. Once the song ended the ghost and his instrument dissipated, but the warden and kumiho stayed in their embrace for a few more moments. Ahri was the first to break the silence as she lifted her head to face the warden. Thresh looked down at her with a smile that she returned.

"So you haven't danced in a while huh?"

"No I have not."

"So...how was I?" Thresh let go of her frame and gave her a deep bow. He then took her hand and kissed it.

"You were nothing short of amazing my dear. I thank you." Ahri laughed at his politeness and then ran off to the area the ghost had been. The warden let out a small sigh as he watched the fox attempt to cure her curiosity. _...That's it I assume...I've done all I can and still nothing. Oh Vixen...what does it take for you to notice-_

"Thresh?" Knocked out of his thoughts, Thresh accompanied Ahri at the ballroom's entrance.

"Yes my dear?"

"Well first and foremost, Your place rocks! I mean, besides nearly getting eaten by zombies the first time I was here, I never knew how pretty of a place the Isles could be. I thought it was just a desolate wasteland filled with monsters and and junk."

"Oh, but two other islands are in essence naught but wastelands."

"Gah Thresh! Always so literal." She shoved him slightly and continued. "I just mean that, you opened my eyes today. And y'know... maybe you could help me see the world a bit differently. We could be each other's shrinks y'know. What do ya say?"

"I have no qualms against the idea."

"Great, now I have one more request for you."

"Anything, my dear."

"I want you to show me how you take people's souls. Torture and all." This was exactly what the warden did not want to hear.

"As you wish..." The warden said heavily. "But may I ask why?"

"I'm curious. I really want to see the type of rush you get while doing it. If what you do really kept your soul in the realm of the living...I want to see whats so special about it." The warden stared intently at the kumiho for a few seconds before starting down the stairs without saying a word. Ahri started to follow after him and saw the illusionary magic fade from the ballroom, revealing a ragged ceiling and broken floor. Ahri pouted slightly and continued following the warden down the stairs.

Returning to the entryway, the duo walk down the narrow path lined with debris. Opening a small door, the warden led the kumiho down the many steps to the dungeons. They walked a little further and arrived at the warden's torture chamber. Ahri reached for the door handle but Thresh immediately grabbed her had and had a stern look on his face.

"Vixen, I need you to listen, very carefully." Ahri nodded. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT move from where I will place you, otherwise, your own soul may be at risk. Do not attempt to reach out to my charge. Their soul is already damned, do such a thing would do naught but endanger your life. And last but not least. If you cannot handle what you see, remain calm and alert me. Do not attempt to leave, the doors will be bound. Do you understand all this?" Ahri nodded once more. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes..." Ahri said a little shaky, but her eyes showed resolve. The warden slowly opened the door revealing his torture instruments and devilish machinations. He moved the kumiho to an empty corner of the room where a cushioned chair wait for her.

"Remember my dear, do not move from this spot. This is your last chance to leave." Ahri remained silent which led the warden to believe that she was resolute in her decision.

The warden turned and walked towards a black coffin at the other side of the room. He opened it and a man in a tuxedo ran out at high speed. He tried opening the door to no avail and his eye were soon fixated on Ahri. He started running towards her when the warden grabbed him by the throat.

"You dare attempt to touch my Vixen!?" The warden growled lifting the man up in the air. Face turning slightly blue, the man turned his head to Ahri.

"Ha-ha-...Help...m-m-meeee. Gahk!" The man attempted to choke out. Ahri stared wide eyed at the scene, fear causing her to grip her legs toward her chest.

"And you dare speak to her!? You disgusting whelp! And I was going to make your death quick. Prepare to pay for your callous actions!." The warden slammed the man on a table with such force that the cracking of his spine resonated through the room. Ethereal chains wrapped around the man's body and the warden proceeded to grab the man's head and the base of his neck. He then started to twist ever so slowly on the man's head area. The man's screams and coughs enticed the warden further, causing him to return his neck back to the proper position, just to be twisted again. The flames within the warden's skull raged freverently and manic laughter echoed with every twist of flesh. Hands on the wall, feet planted on the ground, and cold sweat plastered on her face. The kumiho was frozen in place but something was amiss. Her eyes were half closed and a green glow could be seen coming from her chest.

The man's head was soon on the floor. Blood was still flowing from his body. The warden had removed his hand from the man's chest, soul in hand. Placing it into his lantern the warden then turned his attention to the kumiho, and his eyes grew wide.

"AHRI!" The kumiho was on the ground, her soul floating a few feet above her body and with every passing second, started floating further and further away. Thresh removed his gauntlets and reached for her soul. He gently examined it to make sure it was still in one piece. Once he was sure it was alright he reached for her body. He slowly placed the green orb above her chest and gently pushed it back into her person. After a few moments, Ahri gasped for air, though her eyes remained closed. Her breathing returned to normal and this assured that her soul had properly returned to its host. _...Well this is just grand..._

~.~

The warden was carrying an unconscious kumiho through the forest once again towards the portal. Such an occurrence was becoming all to routine. _...How am I going to explain all this...I should have watched her closer...Her soul was nearly...No...The room was bound, it wouldn't escape...but if she entered my lantern...I could never forgive myself for putting her though a pain such as that..._The warden gazed down Ahri with a heavy expression. _...I'm so sorry my dear..._

"Mmmm..." Ahri slowly opened her eyes a saw she was facing the night sky. She was slightly confused about her current position and wondered why she was being carried. As she moved her gaze over she became mortified. She didn't know who, or what was carrying her, but she was scared, and she need to get away...fast. Thresh noticed the kumiho had stirred and smiled down at her.

"Ah how are you my dear?"

"...ster" Aher said at just above a whisper, with her lips shaking.

"I'm sorry Vixen, I didn't catch that. What did you-?"

"LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER!" Ahri thrust herself away from the warden and ran in a random direction into the forest. _...Monster?_

"Vixen stop!" Thresh ran after her and as soon as Ahri heard his footsteps she turned with tears in her eyes. To Ahri, she was being chased by a being of pure terror, her surroundings meant nothing, and her thoughts were clouded.

"STAY AWAY!" She conjured her orb and threw it at the warden. He managed to dodge it but was stopped in his tracks by the tendrils slowly sapping his strength. Ahri collapsed a few feet away from him due to a lack of energy and her orb disappeared. Slowly regaining his strength, Thresh conjured his lantern and absorbed a few souls. Once he could stand, he slowly approached the kumiho. Hearing his approach Ahri attempted to craw towards a glowing bush, but Thresh grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her orb was conjured once again, but it didn;t have nearly as much power as it did before, as such, the warden was still able to hold her in place. "P-p-please...get away from me..." The kumiho was blubbering at this point, tears staining her cheeks.

"Vixen...You are under the influence of the field I use to bind my charges...Your thoughts are not your own. Break free of them." The sobbing and pleas for freedom didn't stop. Thresh then took off his gauntlets and placed both hands on the kumiho's face, thus looking her in the eye. "Vixen...I may be a monster...But I am also your friend...am I not?" Something switched on in the fox's head. As she continued looking at the warden, the terrifying image began to melt away and all she saw, was the warden staring back at her.

~.~

The warden approached Ahri's dorm room with the kumiho in his arms. After lowering her slightly to open the door he entered and helped her to the bed. He went to the kitchen to get her some water and returned to find her in her pajamas and under the covers.

"Here you are, my dear."

"Thanks..." She took the glass and placed it on the side table. Thresh started to remove his boots when Ahri grabbed his arm.

"Yes Vixen?"

"...Um...I want to be by myself for a bit." The warden understood and proceeded to the main room.

"Of course Vixen. Call me when you need me."

"Actually...I mean...I don't really want you here tonight...for a few nights actually..." Now this struck a nerve in the warden.

"Vixen, I have already told you the circumstances in the situation that happened. I have also apologized for my negligence. I shall make it up to you. Tomorrow we shall go shopping and have dinner at any eatery you please. Also I would be more than happy to try this 'karaoke' you spoke of on Tuesday. Ah yes, we can also-"

"Thresh...I just need some time to...'recover' I guess." The warden grew silent.

"Vixen...I would never willingly harm you. You must understand-"

"Thresh!" Ahri yelled getting impatient. "I get it, you're sorry just...gimme some time." Thresh opened his mouth once more, only to be stopped. "Just please...leave." Without saying another word Thresh gave her a small bow and left her dorm. Thresh looked at her door for a few seconds before walking down the hall. At the end of the hall he began walking up the staircase but stopped half way. He slammed his arm against the wall and cast his gaze to the ground.

_I truly am a monster...there is no doubt about that. But to have her say that to me...why does it..Why does it hurt me so...Vixen...I am truly sorry..._

* * *

So yea...stuff happened uhm...thanks for reading :D Not really much to say besides the fact that I'm happy I got this out this week~ I hope ya'll enjoyed~ Tell me some champ interactions, it makes my life a bit easier~ Stay squishy.


	12. The Warden Needs Help

Up on Melancholy Hill there's a plastic tree~ Whose ready for another story arc? :D Lets see here, there's this one dude named Ender...I don't know what he's doing here . Or do I!? Hee-hee, anyway, let's do this nonsense!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 12: The Warden Needs Help

There was a knock at the door to the warden's dorm. He rose slowly from his bed and looked the the clock. 6:10 AM. _...These mortals are ridiculous...do they not sleep?_ Rising to his feet he grabbed a black bathrobe from the hook in his bathroom and made his way towards the door. Not even bothering to tie the front he opened the door and welcomed the unwelcome visitor with an annoyed expression. In front of him cowered a young male summoner wearing a navy robe with a silver lining. In the boy's hand, a letter.

"Get on with it..." The warden spat, not even attempting to adhere to the formalities 'Earth' summoner's deserved. This was not due to him rebelling against the rules of the Institute, but rather him experiencing the after emotions of his little tour with a certain vixen. The young summoner gulped and opened the letter.

"G-good morning, champion Thresh." He said, shaking slightly. "My name is Ender and I have been sent here by the Institute's interior design team. Last night our dorm security cameras caught you slamming your fist against the wall on the right-hand staircase as you were en route to your dorm. Your actions have left the wall damaged and caused plaster to-"

"Did I not say get on with it!" Thresh snarled causing Ender to fall from his feet in fear. The warden now towered over the poor summoner who was trembling frantically. Seeing the boy's reaction, and with knowledge that he was already in trouble with the Institute, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. After a few seconds of silence the warden reached out to the summoner. "My apologizes summoner Ender." After examining the warden's ghostly hand, the summoner accepted the warden's aid and was back on his feet.

"Um...no harm no foul? Heh-heh." Ender said nervously.

"Whatever you say sir. Not to be rude but...Last night was not the most enjoyable for me. Could you please get to the point of this?"

"Of course warden. Basically you're going to hafta re-plaster the wall you messed up. It's just a small dent. Two mins or so and you're done. The Institute only does this to you once. The only other time you'll have to do something like this is when you break a ten foot column or something. But...don't go putting holes in walls on a normal basis...Gives the guys down at interior design more work for nothin'."

"I understand. I assume I will have to go to the summoner's sector to get this resolved." Ender nodded. "Understood, good day to you summoner." Ender nodded once more and left down the hall. _...Grand now I have to deal with this..._As he turned to re-enter his room he heard some one beckon him.

"Yo warden!" Turing to the voice, the warden pinched the bridge of his nose. Talon, who was shirtless and just wearing pajama pants, walked up to Thresh with a big smile. Annoyance seemed to be the magic word of the morning. The warden didn't bother turning around and just grunted a response. "What's got you up so early?"

"I could ask the same for you..."

"Well I was asleep but SOMEONE had to yell at a messenger boy. And nice bathrobe." _Dammit..._ "But anyway, so about the little favor I asked you yesterday-"

"You have a better chance of getting Veigar to remove his hat. Good morning Talon." Before he fully closed his door a smirk appeared on the warden's face as he said. "Ah yes, maybe you should invest in a robe as well, good sir. A four pack is nothing to be TOO proud of." He turned to Talon and lightly patted his own six-pack before closing the door, chuckling at the assassin's expense.

~.~

Small bits of plaster lined the warden's gauntlets as he proceeded to fill the hole he made in the wall last night. Once it was filled and flattened, the next step was to paint over it. The warden dipped the paint roller into the paint can and with two swift movements painted over the white patch. _...Well that was easy...and a waste of 5 minutes. _As the warden started to pack up he heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. The kumiho stood before him.

"Ah...Good morning, Vixen." Thresh said surprised and slightly embarrassed. Ahri scanned over the odd scene and noticed the paint and plaster covering the warden's gauntlets. Her mouth contorted into a small smile.

"'Mornin. Uhm..." She pointed at Thresh and motioned her hand up and down. "Seriously?" She giggled slightly as Thresh scratched his nose.

"Yes well...I was given word that I had to...repair this wall and-"

"Repair a wa-Wait! You're the one who put the hole in the wall." Thresh grew silent and turned his head to the side. "Thresh? Why would...Oh..." The kumiho dropped her head as well once she recalled what happened the night before. Then, the image of an enraged warden bashing the wall in came to her mind. She started to shiver. "...Monster." She said just above a whisper. Thresh heard this.

"Did you say something, my dear?" Thresh approached Ahri slowly and reached out to her. She flinched backward and raised both hands to her chest.

"N-no...it's nothing Thresh. Anyway, I gotta go." As she walked past the warden, she felt herself being pulled back. Thresh tried to get her to face him but she angrily released herself from his grip and once again started for the stairs. "I didn't ask you to touch me...I need to go see Morde about something...Leave me alone for a bit okay? Thanks..." Thresh opened his mouth once more, but the kumiho was already out of earshot. Sighing heavily, the warden leaned on the wall behind him and closed his eyes. _...She's still captivated by the fear I instilled into her...That won't go away for a few days...Damn...Why wasn't I more careful!?_As the warden continued to mentally berate himself, heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, along with an all to familiar voice.

"Blitz, Draven does not go looking for girls. The girls come looking for Draven."

"If that is true, then why did the woman at the coffee shop salivate into your frappe?" Blitz said.

"That bitch what!" Draven was about to yell out when he saw the warden in dismay. "Well well well. Does Draven's eyes deceive him, or does Draven see a sad excuse for a pile of bones?" Draven commented before proceeding to laugh at the warden's expense.

"At least my bones are long enough to see over a coffee counter. Good afternoon Blizcrank." Thresh pushed away from the wall and gave Blitz a handshake. The golem noticed Thresh's solemn expression.

"What's wrong comrade?"

"Ah, it's nothing good sir. I just have yet another thing to add to the reasons why my Vixen will never see how I pine for her."

"You mean besides the fact that your ugly, stupid, and dead?" Draven jeered.

"Don't you have a woman's saliva to rinse out of your mouth?" Draven raised a finger at the warden before he realized he was right. The executioner flipped him off and proceeded up the stairs. The warden managed to smirk a little before he felt downcast once more. His love would not want anything to do with him, and to make it worse, she was speaking to his lord. Oh how he wished he didn't know the hell that was to befall him...

"Comrade?" The warden jerked up nearly forgetting his metal friend was still with him.

"Yes, sir Blitzcrank?"

"May I ask what has happened? ORIANNA said she spoke with AHRI earlier this morning. AHRI seemed to have not slept well."

"..." The warden did not respond. Yes, he had agreed to be friends with the steam golem, but he did not feel that someone of his stature had to explain his personal dealings to the likes of him. Thresh picked up the paint and plaster and started down the stairs. Blitz looked towards the wall Thresh leaned against and saw something amiss. The golem then took one last look at the warden.

"THRESH...You have turquoise paint on your cloak." Thresh perked up and turned his skull to look at his back. He then looked back at the ruined wet paint on the wall.

"...Dammit."

~.~

Ahri knocked quickly on the door of the Master of Metal. After a few moments Sona appeared in the doorway. The maven smiled at the kumiho until she felt that something was wrong. Tears started to well up in Ahri's eyes.

"I-i...is Morde here?" Ahri started to silently sob as Sona led her into the room. Ahri sat on the maroon couch with a cup of tea in one hand and a tissue in the other. She took a sip of her tea but her hands got away from her and she dropped the cup. Her clothes were now damp and pieces of glass lay on the carpet. Ahri just stared blankly at her hands which she brought to her chest and started to shiver.

"M-m-monster...monster...monster..." Ahri continued to whisper that word until Sona came back from the kitchen with Mordekaiser.

"Hey Ahri I hoped you like my special blend of-...Oh dear." Sona ran to Ahri's side and gave Mordekaiser a confident look. "Yes...I know. If you could help clean her up after. This won't take long." Sona nodded and went back into the kitchen to get cleaning materials and Mordekaiser knelt in front of the kumiho. He put a metal clad hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes, and she blankly stared back. After a few moments Mordekaiser recognized the mental unrest within Ahri. "Ahri, what happened to you?"

"...S-someone's out t-t-t-t-to find meeee." Ahri softly sang. Mordekaiser was taken aback slightly. He now knew exactly what was wrong. Sona re-entered the room, swept up the glass and helped a shaky Ahri to the bathroom.

"She has seen what the warden can do, love." Sona stopped in her tracks and gave Mordekaiser a shocked look. Mordekaiser nodded solemnly and the maven looked back at Ahri sadly. "Of course I can help her after she's freshened up. But the fact that she has not willingly given her soul up to him is interesting to say the least. She should be well by tomorrow, no need for that face." Mordeakaiser walked up to Sona and kissed her cheek. "I shall have a word with the warden once she is stable. Take your time, love." Sona gave a weak smile and walked into the bathroom. She prepared a warm bath and helped the kumiho into the tub. After making sure Ahri would not slip under the water, she collected her dirty clothes and left the bathroom. The kumiho gawked at the ceiling, continuing the horrid melody, of a sinister madman.

"Clink clang...go the chains...The last sound that I'll hear..."

~.~

The Dining Hall was not as full this Sunday evening. Of the few champions that filled the luxurious seats, the warden was one of them. The ice in his whiskey had completely melted, the butter on his steak had drained through the mean, and the gravy on his mashed potatoes had run dry. For the 20 or so minutes he had been in the hall, all he did was scrape his fork over the top of his potatoes and watch people come and go. In the hours before, he returned to the Isles to torture a few souls he acquired a week earlier, but once he saw the seat where Ahri sat, he lost the will to even look at his torture tools. So he just sat in his dungeon until about 5 pm, and then returned to the Institute.

Once he realized that his stale dinner wasn't the most appetizing, he got up to stow his dishes away. Still caught in his thoughts a glint of blue hair caught his eye.

"Lady Sona?" The maven turned to Thresh with shock in her eyes. Thresh gave her a warm smile. "How are you this evening?" Sona then dashed across the hall. _...Well that was strange, where did she...? Oh no._ Sona was on her way back with a rather miffed looking Master of Metal. "Good evening my lord." Thresh said, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"Warden...I have warned you." Mordekaiser's eyes narrowed and Thresh's expression grew dark. "Come." The maven followed Mordekaiser out of the hall, with the warden close behind. The trio trekked to the dorms and arrived on the female floor. Sona opened the door to her room and ushered the men in. Mordekaiser passed through the living area and stopped in the bedroom. Thresh slowly followed behind and once he entered his eyes grew wide.

"Vixen..." In the maven's bed was the kumiho. Though slightly pale she appeared to be alright, but it was what was surrounding the bed that drew the warden's attention. There was a field of metal bits around her and white run circle below the bed. _...So she was effected this badly..._Thresh knelt next to the bed and reached for the kumiho's face only to pull his hand back immediately. His right gauntlet disintegrated and his hand slowly reformed. _...An expulsion circle. Of course. _

"Stand, warden." Thresh got up but didn't look at his lord. "Face me." He slowly tuned and meet Mordekaiser's grim gaze. "Did I not warn you?"

"You did my lord."

"And you did not heed my warning."

"...I did not, my lord."

"...Did you not seal your chamber?"

"I did my lord."

"With what seal?"

"That which binds my charges' souls to me."

"And you did not feel as if it would be in good conscience to use another with a mortal with the area?" Thresh was about to respond when it hit him. Why didn't he remember that this could happen. His Vixen's condition was all due to his negligence.

"..."

"Your lord has asked you a question."

"It slipped my mind, my-" Just then Mordekaiser ripped Thresh's skull from the flames it floated on, and began to crush it. Chips of the haunted bone slipping from his fist and disappearing in thin air.

"It 'slipped' your mind, did it? Warden...this is the second time something has happened to this woman. I am losing my patience with you." Thresh skull was then dropped to the ground. "I am done with warnings. But...Your punishment shall not be given by my hand. Your misery is enough to sate me. But, if any future actions result in the loss of this woman's life OR soul...Your lantern is mine. Begone with you." The headless warden bowed and made his way towards the door passing by a sour maven who gave him a dirty look. "...She shall be free of this grip tomorrow. Leave her be till then." Was the last Thresh heard before he exited the dorm.

Outside, the wardens skull reformed and he started slowly down the hall. Skull in his palm, and spine hunched over, the warden could not fathom how the kumiho would react to him once she was well. Then a shrill yell caused him to remember that there were others he had to deal with.

"THREEEEEEEESH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Quinn ran up to him and slapped him hard across the face, cracking the bottom of his skull in half, though seconds later, it reformed. She was now punching his chest wildy, causing him to stumble back slightly with every blow. The warden narrowed his eyes at the desperate woman. Her eyes became red and puffy, tears threatening to flow. Her knuckles were white and bruised from scraping the bony exterior of his cloak. "How? HOW!? How could you *hic* do this to...Ahri!? You bastard!" _...I don't know..._ "Aren't you supposed to love her? Huh!?" _...I do love her..._"You were...supposed to make...her...HAPPY!"With that last word Quinn lunged a punch towards his face again. Once hit landed she recoiled back sharply. There was a deep cut between her middle and index finger, and it bled heavily. "...I...thought you were nice..." She turned around and started to walk away but Thresh grabbed her by the waist and walked in the opposite direction. "Where the fuck are you taking me!?"

"Soraka needs to check your hand..." They arrived in front of the star child's room and the warden knocked on the door, hoping she was not in the infirmary. The door opened and Hecarim cast a grim gaze on his guilty looking friend. "Is Soraka in, my friend?"

"Depends on the circumstance...warden." Thresh lifted Quinn's hand into view and the centaur immediately let them in. "Sora, we got a minor laceration here." He called to the woman in the kitchen.

"Understood, I'll be right out. Be a dear and clean it for me." Thresh helped Quinn onto Soraka's white couch and Hecarim knelt in front of her with some hydrogen peroxide and some gauze.

"Ok little birdy, this'll sting a bit." He slowly eyed the warden. "You can squeeze that bastard's face if it'll help." Thresh kept a straight face as the duo smirked at him. Once her cut was clean Soraka re-entered. Once she saw the warden, the smile she once had disappeared from her face.

"Good evening, my dear. Thank you form-" Thresh was cut off by Soraka pointing Hecarim's lance at him.

"You have some nerve...I forgave you once...But this time, you can't even begin to defend yourself." _...I should have expected all of this... _"Get out of my room."

"Soraka, please. I feel horrible for the atrocities that I have committed. But I can't go on like this. I need to make this right...but I can't do it myself. Please..."

"Hecarim, Quinn, did I mumble any of my words?" They both shook their heads and returned their death glares to the warden. "Unless you would like a shower in holy water, GET OUT! NOW!" Without even attempting to argue anymore, and half concerned that she would keep up with her threat, Thresh left her dorm.

_...How will I possibly fix this..._He slowly walked down the hall to the staircases and began to relive his short time in the League. He was once a wraith who loved nothing more that to hunt, kidnap, and torture mortals. The last thing he ever wanted to do was associate himself with any of his prospective charges. The sheer thought of any sort of relationship with the living sickened him. But then, he met her. A little vixen who literally turned his world upside down. She made him remember things. She helped him assimilate. She slowly began to show him, to envy the living is harder...than to just live with them, and appreciate the gift they still have. This woman had done so much for him...but what has he done? Risked her life...twice. _...A well deserved fate for a monster such as I..._

"You need a new house!" Thresh nearly jumped at the shrill squeak that came from behind him. He turned around and saw who else but the fae sorceress in hair curlers, a greed face mask, and an oversized purple T-shirt. She walked from her doorway and pointed straight at the warden's face. "That's the answer to all your problems!" _...This is why I avoid this one._

"All my problems?"

"Well no, but it'll solve your house problem." Lulu then gasped and realized something. "Murderer!" She conjured her staff and began to bop Thresh repeatedly on the stomach. ..._Really?_

"I haven't killed anyone...Especially if you are referring to Ahri. She is still alive and...alive."

"Oh she is, well that's ok then. So what are we waiting for!?" Waving her wand, her bedtime appearance was replaced with her normal attire. "Pix! Get my hat!" A groggy Pix floated out of her dorm and placed the large hat on her head. He then eyed the warden and narrowed his eyes before returning to her room. "Let's go slowpoke, the dew's gonna dry up with the way you're walking." She pulled at his arms, but her three and a half-foot self just fell over forward as the warden refused to move. "Are your shoes stuck? Come on!"

"...Lady Lulu...where on earth are we going?"

"It's not about where WE'RE going, but where YOU'RE going."

"...I do not understand." _And I do not know if I want to._

"Just come on! Everyone we'll need will be asleep if you don't move your apple worms!" _...Apple worms?...Oh dear._ Realizing that he had nothing else on his agenda, besides getting yelled at and threatened by a certain mermaid and her iron giant, he followed the fae sorceress around the dorms, while she explained what apparently was 'his' plan.

~.~

It was around 8:40 and a well sized group of champions sat or stood around a certain cinnamon tree.

"Mundo was having dream of large cake...Now Mundo want large cake..." Mundo said a a single tear dropped from his eyes. Lux tried to comfort him as he held his small blue teddy-bear in his chest.

"Oh can it would you?" Katerina said as she impatiently rapped her fingers against the trees bark.

"I swear, if even one of my curlers fall out..." Leblanc said as she shiver slightly in her black bathrobe.

"I'd be more worried about my fist in your face than your hair if you don't shut the fuck up!" Vi grumbled under her breath.

"...And this is why I keep your gauntlets in my room." Caitlyn said with her face in her palm.

"Honey, why are you in such a good mood?" Miss Fortune asked a wide awake Karma.

"Coffee, that is all I have to say."

"Hmm makes sense."

"Kat if you keep doing that you'll break a nail or something." Said Garen half dead. Katerina removed his blue nightcap from his head and slammed it back in his face. She did not like being woken up. The small group continued to chatter among themselves when Lulu whistled them quiet. Thresh finally arrived at the top of the his and tried his best to give the group a small sincere smile.

"...What do you want sicko. Wanna take our souls too?" Vi jeered. _...I deserved that..._

"No, that's not why I...or more specifically Lulu brought you here. As you all know, I made a terrible mistake last night and I want to make it right. But I need the aid of every one of you." The group began to silently chatter among themselves while giving the warden confused looks. "I have a plan, but I cannot fulfill it myself. Now, will you aid me?"

"And what kind of plan is this?" Lux asked. Thresh took a deep breath in and sighed heavily. He took another glance at the faces in the group and then proclaimed confidently.

"I am giving my house a makeover." ...Silence...

"...A makeover?" Caitlyn asked in awe.

"Mundo had to stop his cake dream for this!?" Roars and complaints erupted from the champions and they began to walk down the hill.

"PLEASE!" Thresh yelled out to them. "I know this is rather...unorthodox...But it was my home that caused the trouble in the first place. If I changed it, then Ahri would no longer have the horrid memories that haunt her. It would also help me to learn how to be more careful with her, and all you as well. Please...I know not of any other option I have." There were a few low whispers between them but Karma finally spoke up.

"So where are we needed?"

"Within the next week I am to travel to all the major city-states in Valoran. I will look at the architecture within each major city and use that knowledge to help mold my new abode. But, with me secluding myself from society for centuries, I will need aid in navigating these cities. Any advice would also work wonders. And of course once my home is finished, you and your comrade will be welcome to use it and any facilities that come with it. So...what say you?" After one more round of whispers, all champions in attendance nodded in agreement.

"See I told you this would work!" Lulu yelled as she lunged towards the warden. _...This phase worked...but will a simple home help my situation at all?_

"So what's the itinerary, tall dark and scary?" Miss Fortune asked.

"I plan to travel to Demacia, followed by Noxus, Zaun, Bilgewater, and finally Piltover." The warden said, and continued to explain the remaining small details of his travels.

~.~

Thresh returned to the female dorms and walked up to Sona's door. He knocked o it gingerly but got no response. He was about to knock again when he realized something. _...The woman is barely ever in her room. Especially at this time of night...She must be with Mordekaiser..._Defeated the warden began to walk away when Lulu appeared before him.

"I opened the door for you. You can go talk to her a little." Lulu said with a large grin. Thresh smiled at her warmly and entered the room.

The kumiho still lay on the bed with the metal field around her, though the expulsion circle had dissipated. _...Seems like she has been released from my grip...good. _Wishing he could touch her, but knowing the metal field warned him otherwise, he made his way back towards the main room.

"...I'm sorry Vixen...After all you have done for me...This is how I repay you. But no more. Please sleep well..." He left her alone once more.

In her mind, Ahri saw nothing but darkness. The fear that once engulfed her was replaced with emptiness. She knew something was wrong, but she felt no pain. She wanted to move, but she had no strength. All she knew that was certain, was the barely visible silhouette of a surely specter, waving his lantern to a frou like a metronome. But she didn't know whether he was luring her...or giving her a warning...

* * *

Can someone say, ROAD TRIP! ...Ok Thresh isn't going on a road trip, but he's gonna be going some places :D Is there anything in particular you wanna see happen in a certain city? What the heck is Talon planning for Quinn? Will Thresh be able to deal with all the human's he'll meet? And why does Hecarim know what a laceration is o.o. These will all be answered!...eventually! :D Stay squishy~


	13. The Warden Takes Demacia

Windmill windmill for the land~ ...Gorillaz is my current addiction... For great justice all the fanfiction I've read...All the fanart I've seen/made...It's a problem teehee. Well, lets get this trip around Valoran started! Meow!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 13: The Warden Takes Demacia

Slowly opening her eyes, the kumiho looked around the room. It was strange. These weren't her regular she blue sheets. There was one less pillow under her head. And the strangest of all, there was a framed picture of Sona and Mordekaiser from last year's barbeque sitting on left-side nightstand.

"The fuck..?" Ahri shot straight up to get a better look, then it hit her. She was in Sona's room. "How the hell did I-?" Memories of yesterday started coming back to her. The rush of fear, the numbness, the despair. The last thing she remembered was Sona giving her a bath. Everything else was a blur, then again, did anything else that happened really matter? She thought of Thresh and...there was no fear. She was no longer paralyzed by his name. All her thoughts reassured her that the warden meant her no harm. He was her friend. Whatever it was that Mordekaiser did, she was grateful. Putting on a small smile she rose from the bed and walked to the window. Bracing herself for the intense sunlight, she swiftly opened the curtain, only to be met with overcast skies and light rain. 'Seriously...?' She thought as she made her way towards the main room.

As she walked towards the exit, a small note on the door caught her eye. It read, _'Hope you're feeling better Ahri. Stay as long as you need to. Just remember to lock the door from the inside when you leave. :) Sona.'_ The kumiho smiled once again and left the maven's room and headed towards her own. Once in her own room, the first thing Ahri did was take a nice long bath. Though she was happy she wasn't constantly afraid of Thresh anymore, she needed to clear her head.

As the warm water and sweet smelling soap enveloped her, she began to feel pangs of guilt. She told him not to stay with her. She pushed him away. She barely even let him explain himself. Though it was true Ahri felt Thresh got a bit too careless...it was all because of her. She was the one who wanted to visit his home. She was the one who wanted to see his craft. And last but not least, SHE was the one who kept silent when she knew she couldn't handle it. Ahri grimaced at the thought of the scolding Mordekaiser must have given the warden...or worse. Not only that, Thresh must be blaming himself. It made her sick, and she wasn't going to leave things as they were. She jumped out of the bath and made herself presentable. She left her dorm with a smile on her face, excited to see a certain specter.

~.~

"What do you mean you shall not accompany me?" The warden asked Lulu. The fae sorceress had not only woken up the warden, but she had also ate breakfast and followed him to the portal area.

"It's Monday you know, glowstick! Me and Pix have jobs to do! ...And I forgot to sigh up for days off." Lulu said scratching the back of her head. _...Did she really call me glowstick?_

"I am aware of the day, but your actions, hell, the whole home debacle was of your doing. Would it not make sense that you were to assist me?" _I'd rather you have to speak with the mortals than I..._

"You're funny!" Lulu said with a slight giggle, causing the warden to let out a heavy sigh. "Well get going! The Institute's 'bout to open soon!" Thresh nodded and was about to leave through the Demacian portal when- "WAIT!" The warden nearly jumped at her outburst.

"Dammit, what now?" Lulu put her hands behind her back and walked around the warden, thoroughly looking at him up and down. "...My dear...what are you doing?"

"Where's your luggage?"

"...I don't require luggage."

"But what about a camera to take pictures?"

"The immediate memory of the undead is rather spectacular. Anything I see that will be of use to me, I shall remember."

"But what about souvenirs!?"

"...What?"

"You know, T-shirts, snow-globes, scorpion lollipops!"

"Scorpion loli-? Lulu you do know I am do this for research purposes. This is not a vacation...especially not any vacation I would have chosen." Thresh said the latter under his breath.

"But you could always bring stuff back for Ahri." The warden hadn't thought of that. "And what about jammies? You're gonna be spending the night at all these places right? Even if you do travel by portal. That is unless you go commando at night...Hmm, do you go comman-?" Thresh gently covered Lulu's mouth with his hand.

"That is quite enough my dear...I shall obtain a knapsack for any trinkets that I feel are worthy of the Vixen. Thank you for your concern, but since you are not accompanying me, your presence is no longer needed." Lulu raised her wand and conjured a black duffel-bag, and handed it to the warden. _...Well that was convenient. _"Thank you once again my dear but, may I ask why even help me in the first place? We are barely even acquaintances." Lulu's joyous demeanor turned downtrodden, though a small smile was still affixed on her face.

"Sugar babies are very social creatures. They need companionship or they resort to self-mutilation." The warden gave the fae sorceress an extremely confused look.

"...Beg pardon?" The joy in her demeanor returned as she looked up towards the warden.

"Let's just say, I know how you feel, glowstick. Now go home-scouting slowpoke! Anthills don't get formed in a day y'know!" Still rather taken aback by Lulu's rather gruesome analogy, the warden shrugged it off, bid her farewell, and passed through the portal to Demacia. Lulu dropped her gaze towards the ground. "Hey Pix...They say all dew drops come in pairs. They just get lost when their made at night...and they find their mate in the morning...But those that don't find their mate..." The large clock in the atrium struck 8:00 AM and a timer appeared over Lulu's head. She began walking towards the portal area's exit. "Those dewdrops become lonely...and dry up before daybreak. I may be drying up Pix, but I won't let that happen to anyone else." Lulu was then teleported to the purple side on the rift.

_**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT**_

She put on her chipper smile and her and Pix walked down the bottom lane to meet with their carry.

'_Every dewdrop deserves to see the sun...'_

~.~

Thresh passed through the portal, empty duffel bag in hand, and slowly opened his eyes. Behind him was the white swirling portal. In front however, was a grandiose display. White marble was everywhere and buntings with the emblem of Demacia hung from the ceiling. Like the area in the Shadow Isles, it was just a small square room, but instead of being outside, it was inside a larger building. Thresh attempted to walk forward when three large guards with towering pouldrens stepped in front of him. _I highly doubt Mordekaiser could give me passage here..._Thresh was about to explain himself when he heard someone call out to him.

"He iz ok to pass. Stand down." The guards bowed to the warden and let him pass. Once out of his way, Fiora greeted him with a hearty handshake. "Ah, welcome warden. I am sorrie about ze guards. You came earlier than we were expecting." _ We?_ "I shall be za one to show you around the most glamorous places in ze city."

"Not that I do not appreciate the patronage, Lady Fiora, but I must ask. Why are you not in the Institute? And who is this 'we' you mentioned?"

"Oh? Ah yez. Once Garen and...hiz sister told us of your en-devour to reconcile with Ahri, many of us Demacians have elected to help show you about our fair kingdom."

"...But why is the pathetic musings of a psychotic specter of such high priority to you all? Were it not for the Institute you all do know that each of you would be in my charge. Why go through the trouble of personally guiding me?"

"Warden, you seem to be forgetting how popular you actually are. With all in ze League, not just ze summoners." _...Well isn't that grand._ "Not only that, they also mentioned you would allow all champions free roam of your home once it'z done. Iz obvious we would like some influence in what may or may not come into fruition, no?"

"Rather..." The warden said flatly. He reached his arm out towards Fiora. ""Nous irons, ma cherie?" Taking his arm, Fiora gave him a look of surprise.

"Vous parlez français?" The warden gave her a nod.

"When you have roamed the land as long as I have, you pick up many things. Languages included." He gave her a small smile and allowed her to lead them out of building.

"Az you can see, ze castle iz to our right, and ze building we just came from waz ze customs office. Ze portal you came from iz calibrated to only allow champions and very important persons, such as summoners, in and out of it. Thank goodness too. Customs are such a pain to go through. Anyway, let me show you around our fair kingdom." Fiora said as they left the castle grounds.

The kingdom proper was nearly as crowded and as city-like as the Institute, but it was much 'brighter'. White marble and royal blue were the trademarks of nearly every building. The Demacian insignia was emblazoned on every flag and nearly every doorway. _Patriotic aren't they? _Another standard was the pure elegance and opulence every shop and bistro expressed. Corinthian columns were the norm along with gold and silver lined doors and windows. Fiora led him to the best shops she knew of and every so often would buy a small knick-kncak for Ahri, at Fiora's suggestion. He also bought a camera, after a bit of arguing with the duelist, and was taking pictures of anything and everything he saw fit.

The duo were about to leave the last department store of the afternoon when Fiora shoved a box into the warden's hands.

"Ma cherie, what's this?" Thresh asked, examining the black box.

"Well you need a phone don't you? How else will you stay in contact with your friends?" _...By talking to them face to face?_

"...Is this really necessary?"

"Why of course it iz! Everyone has one, including Ahri. Oh will it not be nice to be able to talk to votre amoureux at anytime?" The warden sighed slightly and walked toward the cashier to pay for the phone. Fiora then put another plastic box on top of the phone. The warden raised an eyebrow. "You cannot buy a phone and not get a case, silly!" Thresh face-palmed.

~.~

After a rather busy day of walking shopping and threatening to take the souls of a few autograph wishers, Fiora led the warden back to the castle grounds. As they walked towards the menagerie, Lux waved out to them.

"There you are Thresh!" She ran down the stared and gave the warden a big, and rather awkward looking hug. When she opened her eyes, her larger than life smile contorted into a grimace. "What is she doing here?" She said pointing to the duelist.

"Well, you are not ze only one who can give tours around here you know." Fiora spat, with the same amount of venom in her words. Releasing the warden, Lux walked towards Fiora and the battle of the death glares began.

"Well thank you for your help, but Thresh now has a 'real' guide to help him. So you can just run back off to your corner. I hear the castle chefs throw out baguettes on Mondays. Heaven knows that's the best you can afford."

"Well at least I know my way around ze kingdom."

"I may not no every alley and brothel Demacia has to offer, but I prefer the luxury of a town-car than than walking in those raggedy mice pelts you you call shoes." Lux eyed Fiora's shoes. "How do you walk in those things?" Fiora's face started turning red.

"Inbred andouille!"

"Cheating skank!" The warden was starting to feel rather uncomfortable, especially with the growing amount of stares coming from the guards and hand-maids.

"Ladies?"

"WHAT!?" They both yelled, taking the warden aback.

"Well night is about to fall and I have yet to take a tour of the castle. And I would like to do that before dinner." Thresh walked up to Fiora and kissed her hand. "Ma cherie, thank you for taking me about the town." He then whispered in her ear. "But I think it would be better if you and lady Lux were not in the same proximity for a bit, no?" Nodding in agreement, Fiora waved goodbye to Thresh and shot one last death glare to Lux. "Well than, I am ready when you are, dear lady." Lux smiled wide and led Thresh into the castle.

_...And they say monarchies aren't corrupt. PSSH!_ The sheer amount of sapphires and white marble could have easily blinded the warden, were it not that he hand no eyes. They walked down the carpeted hall to the atrium. It was a rectangular room with many a guard, butler, and maid walking to and frou. At the far end of the atrium was a bronze fountain featuring a statue of Jarvan III, followed by paintings of Jarvan I and II behind it.

"So here's the main atrium." Lux began to explain. "Anyone who gets clearance past the guards are welcome here. That usually includes wealthy citizens, dignitaries and the like. But beyond this room, with the exception of diplomatic offices and meeting houses, no-one but castle staff, the royal family, and friends of the royal family are allowed. This place is damn near a town in itself. So is there anywhere in particular you want to see?" Thresh thought it over for a moment.

"Would I be able to see the commodities used by the royal family?"

"Of course, we Crowngaurds are like the right hand men to his majesty. So what they use, we use! We even reside in the same building."

"Excellent. Though I really am only really interested in the grand dining hall and the grand ballroom."

"Yes sir!" Lux took the warden to the right of the atrium. After passing through three sets of doors with guards, an indoor garden, and the personal theater, they arrived at the residence of the royal family, and the Crowngaurds. "As you can see, the entrance area here is a lot like the atrium, 'cept there's more pictures of his majesty and his forefathers. There are also a few pictures of my family. See those are my parents!" Lux pointed to a portrait of her mother and father with the king and queen. _...Fascinating._

"Hey sis, how's the tour coming?" Garen said from behind the duo.

"It's going fine, Garen." Lux said with a slight sigh.

"That's good, that's good. So Thresh, you haven't seen Ezreal here have you." A blush spread across Lux's face.

"GAREN!"

"What? I'm just looking out for my little sister...He's not in your room is he?"

"Garen...he's at the Institute! It's only 6:30."

"Oh yea that's right it's Monday...Well tell him, if I catch him in your room again I'm gonna kick-OUCH!" Lux grabbed Garen by the ear.

"Oh look there's Shyvana. Hey SHY! I gotta deal with this idiot. You think you can show Thresh the dining hall and the ball room?" Shyvana gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks, I owe you one. Sorry thresh but if you'll excuse me."

"Not at all, dear lady." The warden looked over to Garen. "'Twas nice knowing you, my good man."

"Oh you're fucking in for it now..." Lux said dragging Garen by the ear towards their quarters.

"Ow! Lux! Seriously!" Garen's pleas for freedom were soon silenced as the rounded a corner. Shyvana motioned Thresh to follow her. They began walking up some step to the third floor.

"Exciting day so far huh?" Shyvana asked, giggling at the warden's unamused expression.

"That's not the exact word I would use, my dear. But thankfully, I am finally paired with someone sane."

"D'aw~ I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should my dear." Shyvana lead him to the grand dining hall. Thresh took a few pictures of the lengthy black marble table and the elaborately decorated blue cushioned chairs. He also snapped a few shots of the arched windows. Satisfied with the pictures he had taken, Shyvana led him out of the hall and the walked down to the second floor. The two soon arrived at the large double doors of the grand ballroom.

"Ah, it is nice to finally have some peace." Thresh said as Shyvana started opening the doors.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MOTHERFUCKER!?" Quinn yelled from behind them.

"...I take that back." Thresh turned and tried his best to give a sincere smile. "Quinn, how are you this evening?"

"So this is where you ran off to huh? Y'know, Ahri's been lookin' for ya all day!" Valor attempted to fly over to the warden, but Quinn pulled on his tail. "Oh no you don't! You, room, now!" Valor sadly obeyed his master's orders and flew off. "So explain yourself." Thresh looked at Shyvana with a pleading expression. The half-dragon raised her hands and gave him a goofy grin, which in essence told him she wanted none of this. Sighing, Thresh gave Quin a confident look.

"I'm giving my house a makeover." Silence.

"...You're kidding right?"

"Unfortunately...no." Thresh gave Quinn a rundown of Lulu's idea and his travel plans for the rest of the week. He also told her of the unrelenting guilt he felt over the whole situation. After thinking over all that was said Quinn softened her gaze on the warden.

"...So it was all an accident?" Thresh nodded. "Hmph...alright then. But I'm gonna be watching you."

"I do not blame you." Thresh then noticed something that made him smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"I can actually tell you are female for once." Quinn looked confused for a moment then remembered she wasn't wearing her headgear. Flushing slightly she walked towards the ball room door and flung it open.

"Yea well...I kinda like how I look. It has nothing to do with you! Anyway, did you come here to take pictures or not!?" Shyvana joined Thresh in his smirking and they entered the ball room.

It was slightly larger than the one in his abode, and the floor was covered in royal blue carpet with the Demacian insignia in the center. At the top of the round room was an extremely large and ornate glass chandelier that sparkled immensely. Paintings of historic Demacian parties were painted above the chandelier. At the end on the room, a glass archway which led to a balcony. _Carpet...it would make things much quieter. I should make a note of that._ Thresh took pictures of the carpet and the ornate surroundings. Thresh soon heard a piano playing.

"Quinn? You play?" Thresh asked surprised. The unlikely pianist Jjust nodded in response as she continued her rendition of a certain 'Earth' song about a man named Jagger. Chuckling Thresh put his hand towards Shyvana.

"May I have this dance, dear lady?"

"Hee-hee of course." The duo started to haphazardly dance around the piano, laughing all the while. Not truly following any pattern, and neither of them truly leading, Thresh, Shyvana, and Quinn's laughter filled the room until the door to the ballroom was opened once again. At that moment everything stopped, and silence replaced all laughter in the room. In the doorway stood the crown prince, with a dark countenance.

"...Quinn?" Jarvan said grimly.

"My apologies your highness. All new recruits have been trained, and all other inquires concerning the hunter squadron have been recorded for you to look over at your leisure." Quinn said emotionlessly. Thresh could feel the tension in the air, but he could feel it especially from Shyvana.

"You are dismissed..."

"Thank you your highness..." Quinn got up from the piano and walked to wards the exit. She stopped for a few moments and whispered to the prince. "Nice going killjoy..." With that she left.

"Shyvana?"

"I apologize for any disruptions I may have caused, my prince. I was only showing the chain warden around."

"Understood, you are dismissed."

"Yes my prince..." Shyvana also made her way towards the exit. Once she was behind Jarvan, she gave Thresh a weak smile and a wave before disappearing out of sight. This left the warden and the prince alone. Not liking the feeling of unrest in the air the warden spoke up.

"Good evening..." Thresh said. The warden could not bring himself to refer to the man by his title. Jarvan cracked a small smile.

"Good evening to you as well warden. I hope you have enjoyed your journey around my kingdom and my castle."

"It was rather interesting, yes."

"So how do you feel about Demacia?"

"You people know how to live I must say. Your buildings are elaborate, yet functional. Elegant, yet intimidating. Opulent, yet authoritative. All in all...far to bright for my taste and I hate it." This caused Jarvan to give the warden a confused look. "But for I am a psychotic madman, and my tastes are of the more gruesome sort. So by the standards of you mortals, you have a fine place of residency. I assume I shall be taking Demacian architecture into great account when I build my abode. I thank you for allowing me to visit."

"Hmph, it was no trouble my good man. But it is rather late. If you head down the hall to my right, a butler will take you to your room for the night." Thresh nodded and proceeded to leave the room. Once the warden was next to him, Jarvan said. "Also warden, it is customary to refer to the royal family as such." Thresh snorted in response.

"Tell that to your underlings, prince. I do not hail from Demaica, as such, you hold no pretense over me." The warden turned slightly and could see the the man's face grow sour. "You are not usually so stoic." Jarvan remained silent. "...It's the dragon, is it not?" As soon as the warden said that Jarvan took his his leave, slightly shoving the warden out of his way.

"Good night warden..." After watching the troubled man skulk off, Thresh made his way to the butler, who led him to his room.

~.~

For the past 20 minutes Ahri had been sitting on one of the large crystals that floated by the portal to the Isles. After taking one final glance at the swirling white portal to Demacia, the kumiho came to this conclusion.

"...He's not coming back tonight." She let out a sigh and hopped off the crystal. After searching for the warden all day with no luck, she was able to get some information out of a few that did see him. Though they wouldn't say why he left, she did know that he was traveling, all over Valoran apparently, and he started with Demacia. But...why didn't he tell her? Yes she was incapacitated for a day...but he could have left a note. Or at least he could have made it so that everyone she talked to wasn't so secretive. His disappearance only made her feel worse.

She took one last look at the portals before slowly taking her leave from the area, with the hope that someone would call her back. But no one did.

~.~

The room staff took the liberty of placing sleepwear in Thresh's room. Thankfully they consisted of black mono-colored pants and long sleeved shirt. Casting the shirt side, Thresh stood staring out the large window, gazing at the moon. A lot had happened today, and it was a lot to take in. He has taken a lot of pictures, purchased quite a few gifts, and Lux took the liberty of filling his phone with the numbers of all champions in the League (and she 'accidentally' deleted Fiora's, but Garen remedied that situation).

It was rather late, but the warden knew he could not sleep, as he knew he still had one more thing to do. There was a knock at his door. _...Took him long enough. _Knowing exactly who it was, the warden didn't even bother with a bathrobe when he went to answer the visitor. Once he did, he was met with the crown prince, in his regal night-robe.

"I assume you were expecting me?" Jarvan asked with a slight smirk.

"It took you long enough. Come." Thresh bid Jarvan to take a seat on one of the white armchairs as he went towards the mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass for himself and the prince. "Here."

"Thank you warden, but I can't."

"I am not offering it to you, prince. I and GIVING it to you. Now take it." Defeated, Jarvan took the cup but did not take a swig. Thresh took his place in the blue armchair next to Jarvan and took a sip from his own cup. An eerie silence filled the gap between the two men.

"..." Jarvan did not look at the warden. His gaze was hyper-focused on the melting ice within his drink. Once Thresh was halfway done with his drink, he spoke up.

"Your demeanor over the last few days has changed. At least that it what you colleagues have told me." Jarvan nodded slightly. "Your father has fallen ill correct?" The prince did not move. "You fear for you're father's life, but you know you are ready to the the helm and rule this kingdom. So you wonder why you feel uneasy." Thresh took another sip. "Your real troubles stem from Shyvana." Jarvan's gaze shot up. "You are in love with her. DO NOT argue this. It is of no use." Jarvan had slightly risen from his chair and was being stared down by the warden. Realizing that all Thresh had said at this point was true, he sunk back down. Thresh continued. "Shyvana...the half-dragon...Arguably the most devout and loyal member of your court. Even closer to you than Garen, most would say. You are happy about this, proud in fact. But you are also, very fearful. Over the time you have known her, she has taken custody of your heart. Normally, this would be a non-issue, but with the health of the current king in jeopardy, you are no longer sure of your own loyalty."

"What are you-?"

"You killed the dragon who killed Shyvana's father. You know you have it in your power to fell a dragon. But that power is also what scares you. If you were to become king, what would you do with these feelings you harbor? Who would respect a king that would wed a dragon? Not even a full one at that. You are not sure that you could cast off the integrity of your kingdom for your own happiness. But there is also one other folly. What if the raging tendencies of dragons emerge within Shyvana? What if the kingdom turned to you to rid its boundaries of this menace. Could you live with her blood on your blade? Her wings on your armor? Her head over you father's mantle?" Thresh looked over at the distraught prince and sighed. Finishing his drink The warden said. " Prince, this is my final word to you. You are a man of great power, and your bloodline has already chosen your destiny. But hear this. You are not an idiot. Care not for how you may look to your denizens. Care only for what you can do for them. Who you may or may not come to wed should remain a non-factor. People will talk, and they shall always talk. When the time comes, be the king you know you can be...or you kingdom shall fall at the seams." Thresh then stood up and placed his cup on the care for the maids in the morning. When he turned back, he saw Jarvan walking towards his door, with a smile on his face.

"Many thanks to you warden. I could not have asked for a better end to my night."

"Yes yes. Keep the whiskey, trust me, you will need it." Both men chuckled as Thresh opened the door for the prince. "Good night to you prince."

"Warden, refer to me as J4. It's what my equals call me." The warden smirked.

"Well my equals call me Thresh. Don't call me Thresh." Jarvan looked confused, and the warden laughed at his expense. Jarvan laughed as well. "In all seriousness, when you are not in the best of sorts, try not to bring down those around you."

"I'll make a note of that Thresh." Jarvan started to make his way down the hall.

"J4!" Jarvan turned his head back towards the warden. "The dragon has taken a fancy to you. I thought you would like to know." The prince gave him a thankful nod and continued on his way. Retuning into his room Thresh made his way towards the bed after turning out all the lights.

_Sigh...One city down. Vixen...I hope this will all be worth it..._

~.~

Quinn exited a bar with Shyvana at her heels. Remembering that she ran out of her favorite late night snack, which just so happened to be scorpion lollipops, she told Shyvana to go back to the castle without her.

Luckily, she took Thresh's advice and wasn't even slightly buzzed as she made her down the near empty streets. Just then she felt as if she was being followed. She stopped in her tracks and started to reach for her mini-crossbow. As soon as she got a firm grip on it she spun around quickly to find no one there.

"Hmm, musta been the wind." She turned back around to find he hands in the grip of a hooded man.

"Well lucky for you, the wind is pretty handsome." Quinn struggled to get out of his grip until he brought his face to the light. She gasped.

"You-!" She felted some pressure on the back of her neck and fell limp in his arms.

"That's a good birdie." Talon slung her over his shoulder and escaped into the night.

* * *

Well this was released a day late . my b~ Hope ya'll liked it. And that one random guy who wanted a Jarven interaction, that good enough for ya? Now for the random french parts...I am guilty of using google translate...and of you beautiful people that know french please tell me if anything is wrong! I was scared this was gonna be too short o.o thankfully it wasn't~ So, What will Ahri do now that she knows Thresh is gone, what's gonna happen when Thresh visits Noxus, since when did Talon learn to manipulate pressure points, and why the heck is 2D so darn cute!?...scratch that last part . These will all be answered ...eventually! Thanks for reading :D.

Translations:

Nous irons, ma cherie=Shall we, my dear

Vous parlez français=you speak French

votre amoureux=your sweetheart

andouille=dummy (numbskull)

Stay squishy.


	14. The Warden Takes Noxus

Little memories~Marching on~ Your little feet~ Working the machine~ I'm still addicted to Gorillaz~ But that's besides the point . All of ya'll are great. You guys are the reason I keep writing~ Yes...this was very late...but it is because I didn't really know what events to fill this part of his visit with...Basically ran out of ideas for Noxus . But anyway! Hope ya'll enjoy this~ Leytey go~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 14: The Warden Takes Noxus

After a quick shower, the warden pulled on his robe, pants and boots. He then made sure everything he had acquired the day before was neatly placed within his duffel-bag. Scanning the room once more for any of his personal belongings, the warden made his way out of his suite. As soon as he left, he bumped into a passing maid, who looked rather rattled.

"My apologizes good lady." The maid sputtered out an apology of her own while avoiding eye contact. "Is there something troubling you?" Thresh asked.

"One of the heads of the hunter squadron has gone missing, sir. I apologize for my meekness but it is rather unsettling...His highness won't even let us know WHO it is..." To her surprise, Thresh had placed a hand on her head. Somehow, the chill of his ghostly gauntlet seemed to settle her nerves. "T-thank you sir. Now then, would you like me to lead you to the customs area?"

"If I could ask you to just lead me in the general direction, I shall go there myself." Nodding, the maid gave him directions to the Institute's portal. She then bowed and took her leave as Thresh left his suite. _...A leader of the hunter squadron...It can't be-...No...It couldn't._

~.~

_...Of course it was..._The warden had caught up to Shyvana and was making his way through the customs office.

"Quinn looked fine last night. She wasn't even slightly drunk. And like, she does this all the time. How the hell could something like this happen." Shyvana said with her hands on her head.

"Breathe, my dear, breathe." Thresh said trying to calm the half-dragon down.

"Yea I know, I know. But Quinn an annoying little sister to me y'know? I mean she can take care of herself when she knows the situation. But she's been kidnapped for fuck's sake! Oh God!" Thresh placed a hand on her shoulder. Shyvana took a deep breath and settled down a bit. "Thanks Thresh. It's like you always know just what to say...or do, heh heh."

"I wouldn't say that. It's more due to the fact that you mortals are so easily appeased. Hmm..." Thresh became lost in thought for a few moments. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Shyvana, is Valor still in Demacia?"

"Uh yea. But the hunter squadron is gonna take him to look for Quinn soon."

"I would like him to accompany me."

"Huh?"

"I will be going to the other major cities within the week. If anything I assume that I might as well do what I can to find her." Shyvana put her hands on her hips as they arrived at the portal.

"Since when are you so eager to help people?"

"She still doesn't believe that I meant no real harm to Ahri. Her words may say different, but her soul says the truth."

"And what does that matter?"

"The last thing I will need is a mad bird-woman telling Ahri how much of a monster I am after she has just recovered."

"But...you are a monster."

"Yes my dear, thank you for reminding me..." Thresh said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But this is one of the EXTREMELY few times where I would like that word and myself to not be in the same sentence." The blank expression on the half-dragon's face melted into a haughty smirk.

"Dude you're fucking whipped. And she doesn't have you on a leash yet!" Thresh gave her a light glare as she giggled at his expense.

"...May I get the bird or not? I'm not exactly the most patient madman in existence."

"Hee-hee, wait here, I'll be back in a few." Shyvana said as she made her way back into the castle.

She walked through the military barracks on her way to Quinn's platoon. As she passed through the halls she saw her prince walking rather absent minded. When their eyes met, his expression changed and a smile grew. She smiled back.

"Good morning my prince, or can I call you J4 again?"

"I think today is a 'J4' kind of day." Jarvan said chuckling.

"Oh so you're finally over your period? Hope you didn't bleed to much."

"Well, my dad is feeling better. As for the bleeding..."

"HA! That's the J4 I know. Dude, the whole polite thing was really starting to rattle my nerves y'know?" Shyvana took Jarvan off guard with a sudden hug. The prince quickly, if not a bit awkwardly accepted the gesture and hugged her back. "The king'll be fine. I bet he still has a couple more years in him too. Stop being a drama queen before you even take throne alright?"

"I'm not making any promises." Shyvana pulled away and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"That's my J4. We'll I gotta jet. Thresh wants Valor to join him on his little escapade in order to find Quinn. And the Institute will be opening soon." She started her trek once again. "Join me for coffee before first matches start?"

"Of course."

"Great! Don't be too late 'kay?" With that Shyvana gave him a wave before disappearing around the corner. Jarvan, on the other hand, made his way towards the throne room.

The prince was met with guards who gave him passage into the royal hall. At the far end sat the king of Demacia. As Jarvan approached the throne, the king sent away the generals he was conversing with. Arriving at the carpeted stairs at the end of the throne, Jarvan got on one knee and bowed his head.

"Good morning your majesty." Said the prince.

"Boy, since when am I anything more than your old man?" The king said with a hardy laugh. Smiling, Jarvan rose and walked to his dad's side.

"I suppose you have a point." Face turning slightly stern, Jarvan glanced at the guards and hand-servants in the area. He then glanced back at his father. The king raised his right hand, signaling all in the room to leave, and they did, leaving the men of the royal family alone.

"So what's this all about boy?" The king asked, his visage growing slightly concerned. Jarvan walked from his fathers side to the large stained glass window behind him. The king followed him as well and they both stared out at he the hallways of the military barracks. Jarvan took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"This is about who I am to marry..."

"What? Do you want me to get you another set of princesses and noble women? That Amelia girl from Mt. Targon seemed nice enough...even with her slight...anger...problem."

"...I don't want anymore suitors...but I also don't want any of the girls lined up..."

"What nonsense are you spouting now boy!? Who in the world-!?" The king then noticed the prince's gaze was locked onto someone down below. Following his gaze, the king saw Shyvana walking down the barracks with Valor on her shoulder and a large smile on her face. The room grew silent. After a minute or so, the prince could no longer take the tension.

"Father I-" The king raised his hand towards his son and walked back to his throne. He took a seat and let out a loud hearty laugh. Jarvan grew confused. "Father?"

"Gah hah! Boy? What took you so bloody long!?"

~.~

"...How long were you waiting here my dear?"

"About two hours." Lulu said spritely. As Thresh reentered the institute, he once again ran into a certain fae sorceress. " Now, I'll take your bag and..." Waving her wand, another empty duffel bag appeared. " Here's another!"

"...But the other isn't even full-"

"Just take it.~" Lulu said as she shoved the bag into his chest.

"...Can I at least-"

"I'll put it away for you!"

"...But you don't have my-"

"I have magic!" _...I suppose I can't argue with that..._ Thresh gave Lulu a strange look before being able to convince her into allowing him to procure his camera from his other bag.

"So, why were you even waiting for me anyway Lulu?"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't have to stop your journey for anything! Can't let another sugar-baby mutilate itself!~" _...Why do I attract all of the manic ones..._

"Well...thank you, my dear. But um..." _...What will make her leave... AHA!_ "I need to get myself some coffee."

"But you don't need to eat."

"That doesn't mean I can't"

"Hmm, I guess your right."

"Grand. Now if you will excuse me." As the warden attempted to make his escape, he felt Pix pulling him back. "Huh?"

"Here ya go!" Lulu handed the warden a large coffee cup, to which he begrudgingly accepted. "I put in extra cinnamon!" _...Dammit. _He slowly took the drink and eyed the eager smile on the yordle woman's face. The warden sighed as he took a sip. He eyed widened.

"This is...extraordinary. Lulu what is in this?"

"Ionian coffee beans, local honey, LOTS of cinnamon and.~" Lulu grabbed Pix and shook him vigorously, causing small blue particles to emerge from his person. "Faerie dust!" _...I just had to ask._

"Rather..." Thresh pulled the empty duffel-bag over his shoulder and stood in front of the swirling red portal to Noxus. "Well my dear, it was...interesting meeting you this morning. I hope you have a fruitful day on the rift. Good day." The warden had one foot through the portal, but immediately pulled it back. He turned his skull to find Lulu hugging him from behind. "Lulu?"

"For luck."

"Luck?" Though the smile never left her face, her expression grew dark. She gave a nervous giggle as she let go of him and took a few steps back.

"Have a nice time, glowstick." And she just stood in front of the warden, eyes closed and face beaming with a sad smile. Though curious, Thresh has other things to achieve today, so he gave her a few pats on the head before leaving through the portal. Once he was gone, Pix floated to her eye level and gave her a reassuring look. "I know Pix, but he does suspect something. At least he hasn't dried up yet." Pix then floated up and perched himself onto her hat. "Hee-hee, ya think so?" She turned heel and started on her way back to the atrium. "I just hope that I-OOF!" Lulu fell backwards. After her daze from the hit subsided, she saw Ahri on the ground in front of her. "Ahri?"

"Ow...Oh man, sorry Lulu." Ahri got up and help Lulu to her feet as well. "I was in a rush, I need to go wait at the portals for Thresh." Lulu gasped. "What?"

"Um..." Lulu cast her gaze to her feet, while fumbling with her fingers. "You just missed 'im" The kumiho let out a heavy sigh before turning around, but then she realized something.

"Wait you saw him?" Lulu nodded. "Did he...did he seem angry?" The yordle shook her head. "Did...he mention me?" The yordle shook her head once more.

"But glowstick isn't mad at you, if that's what you're wonderin'." The kumiho gave a funny look at the yordle until she understood the the strange nickname. She giggled slightly and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness...I didn't want to loose one of the best friends I've ever had." Lulu was taken aback.

"Uh, best friend?"

"Yea! Thresh is like the first person I felt I could really talk to, besides maybe Wukong every so often. And it's because of him that I was able to get along with lots of other people here. I owe the guy a lot. You don't find people like that very often. But when you do, you hold onto those friends tighter than Draven holds on to his ego!" The laughter of the kumiho filled the large hallway and Lulu just remained silent. "Well," She said once she settled down. "I guess I'll go take Nami and Raka up on their offer for breakfast before the first matches start. Wanna come with." Lulu was knocked out of her stupor and shook her head.

"Um thanks but uh, I got some junk to take care of. I mean, someone's gotta find the glitter freeze eventually right?" She received a confused look once again from the kumiho who soon shook it off and went on her way. "Well Pix...seems like we're gonna have to break the news to glowstick...But I think he already knows." She slowly walked into the atrium, passing by champions and summoners and made her way towards the dorms.

With the duffel-bag placed in the warden's room, Lulu started back towards the atrium, her head spinning in thoughts.

_'Every dewdrop deserves to see the sun...But...It seems this drop's night is gonna be harder to pull through than I thought..."_

~.~

"*Sigh* Weeeeeeeelcome to the wonderful world of Noxus, where only the strong survive, the weak are piles of shit, and everyone and their mom thinks that Demacians suck big throbbing-"

"Draven? YOU are my guide?" The warden asked the shorter man. Draven groaned in response.

"Draven is no one's guide. People just follow in Draven's greatness." The warden gave Draven a bored look and then examined the expanse of space in front of him. The portal seemed to be settled in a small indent of a much larger wall. Before him was an elegant array of redwood tables, Gothic cutlery, and black marble floors.

"So, where might I be at the moment?"

"Du Couteau's crib. Kat said she couldn't be bothered with showing you the place, and Cassie had some junk to take care of...or whatever."

"What of Darius?"

"The fucker 'forgot' to take a day off." He said with air quotes. "So now I'm stuck leading your sorry ass around. Now try and keep up. Draven waits for no one, but himself." _...This is going to be a very long day..._ Thresh gave a light sigh as he followed the executioner through the elegant mansion of Du Couteau.

Draven led the warden through the various areas of the prestigious home. Unlike Demacia, the Noxians preferred the company of crimson and black to adorn everything. Though they were also as patriotic as the Demacians, if not a bit more. Thresh took careful pictures of the ball and dining rooms, noting the intimidating yet practical architecture.

The tour of the mansion was ended with a quick look at the indoor garden. Once completed they made their way into the main city which was a picture of order and intimidation. The people who strolled along side them had their noses held high in the air, and their servants trailing behind them. While Demacia hid there poor and meek in the suburban slums and in shelters, the Noxians exemplified the consequences of weakness by showcasing them in the streets. Beggars every so often would trouble the warden for hand outs, to which he ignored. Though the constant annoyance of these beggars irked the warden, the feeling of anguish in their souls made him smile throughout his trek. Valor on the other hand was on constant alert, flying high above them, searching for even the slightest sigh of his missing ally.

~.~

Quinn pulled at the chains one last time before giving up and trying to steady her breathing pattern. She had woken up a few hours before to a dimly lit room on a soft bed with purple covers. When she rose up she found that her wrists were chained to the bedposts, making it impossible to leave the room. She was still fully clothed and she didn't feel any soreness or exhaustion. Whoever captured her must have just left her here and ran off. Then she began to remember her kidnapper.

"Talon..." She said just above a whisper.

"You rang?" From the dark corner of the room, Talon emerged with a large smirk on his face. "Heh, looks like someone has a nasty case of bed head."

"The fuck do you want from me you sick bastard!?" Talon flinched at her outburst.

"Oooo, touchy touchy. Is that how you treat all the guys?" Quinn jumped from the bed and ran halfway across the room before being stopped by her chains. Talon had to take a few steps back to avoid her incoming charge. "Ok ok ok, I get it, this looks bad."

"LOOKS BAD!? YOU FUCKING-" Quinn's tirade was cut off short as Talon ran up to her and captured her lips. He was gentle and began to wrap his arms slowly around her back and waist. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth contorted into a scowl and she bit Talon's bottom lip, hard. Talon quickly let her go and let out a small yelp. He started bleeding slightly.

"The hell was that for!?" Talon looked back at Quinn to find her angry and red-faced with some of his blood on her lips. She was breathing heavily and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Quinn?" He approached her once again and raised a hand to her cheap. Before he could touch her skin, she spit in his eye, causing him to recoil back. She then used her fist to clean the blood from her mouth while watching Talon struggle with the saliva in his eyes.

"Heh...what did you expect?" Talon turned his attention back to Quinn with only one eye open. "Did you really expect me to melt in your arms and have you take me right here and now? Does this look like some teenager's fantasy? Or did you just think I'm as easy as you are?"

"Hmph, y'know I'm not the one whose arms are chained to a bed."

"And I'm not the one with the fat lip." Talon was seeing red now and grabbed Quinn by the collar.

"I don't think you understand your situation right now. You have no weapons, you don't have your piece of shit bird." Talon placed his other hand on her hip and began rubbing her upper thigh. "You don't have the protection of the Institute, and." He brought his face to her neck and breathed into her ear. "We both know you can't do shit by yourself." He began to chuckle but soon stopped as he felts something wet on the back of his neck. As he drew his head back he saw tear streaming sown Quinn's face, but her expression was still one of pure anger.

"...What are you waiting for..." She said with venom in her words.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're gonna fuck me get it over with..." Quinn saw the shock in the man's eyes. "That's what you wanted to do right? That's your revenge right? For the time I turned you in? What better way to feel better about the shame and embarrassment I brought to you than embarrassing and shaming me in the most extreme way possible...Something that'll haunt me forever. No hurry the fuck up if you don't want be to bite your other lip." Talon stared into her tear laden eyes for a few moments and then gave a heavy sigh. Her collar was released from his grip and he walked over to the bed. Confused, Quinn watched as he unlocked the chains and approached her once again to release her wrists. "Why are you-" Talon pulled her by the back of her head towards himself until there noses were millimeters apart. "Talon?"

"Besides the Noxian military who forced me to work for them...you are the only one who has been able to outsmart me...You're much stronger than people give you credit for...and you have my respect." He released the back of her head and brushed the tears from her eyes, causing her to flinch slightly. "I can't ask you to forgive me for all this but..." As Talon looked into Quinn's tear stricken eyes, his heart sank and a huge lump formed in his throat. He cast his gaze to the ground and made his way towards the exit. "If you leave through here and go down this hall you'll see the front door to your left. This is my house if your wondering...I'll see ya in the League... Or at least I hope I do..." With that Talon left Quinn alone and in shock.

Talon walked down the hall pinching the bridge of his nose. '_How the hell could I be so stupid...I mean how the fuck-?' _

"TALON!" Talon turned and saw Quinn running at full speed towards him. He gave her a small smile before feeling her fist in his jaw at full speed a few seconds later. Now on the ground Talon was rubbing the growing purple bruise on his cheek. _'Damn the girl can punch...'_

"Gah!...I guess I deserved that." He said sheepishly. He felt her remove his hood man move his head to look at her. Before he could say anything else, he felt her mesh her lips onto his, gently, yet full of hunger. After the immediate shock subsided, he closed his eyes and leaned in, ignoring the growing pain in his jaw. His surprise continued to grow and Quinn forced her tongue into his mouth and quickly took dominance. Talon soon found himself pushed on his back as Quinn pulled away from him. Still in a haze from the kiss he gave her a goofy grin. "'Kay...I don't know if I deserved that but I'm not complaining."

"Good. Because now, you owe me dinner." Quinn said with a smirk as she rose to her feet.

"Wait... what?"

"I find that I trust people who feed me. And maybe I'll get so full that I'll just 'forget' what happened on my little trip to Noxus." She turned and started walking back down the hall. "I'll be waiting for you on the couch. Ice your face before we leave, otherwise it'll be hard for the waiters to keep a straight face."

"Heh, whatever you say babe." Talon said as his attention seemed to be focused on a certain someone's swiveling tail feathers as she walked away. "Whatever you say.~"

~.~

Night began to fall and the warden and Draven were leaving an upscale restaurant near the edge of the city. Thresh had purchased a few articles of clothing and some jewelry made of crystallized blood for his vixen. Valor had pecked Draven every so often during their dinner and was now soaring in the skies above them once again.

"I swear if that bird touches the Draven's hair again..." The executioner threatened as he picked out a few feathers from his head.

"Well is it the bird's fault for making your head his nest, or is it your own folly that your head looked like a bird's nest in the first place." Another wave of expletives and waving fists were thrown the wardens way for the 16th time today. As thresh chuckled at Draven's expanse, Valor swooped down and perched himself on the wardens shoulder and started cawing. "What is it sir?" Valor continued to caw and flapped behind them. Thresh turned and saw Quinn walking out of a bistro with the blade's shadow. _Hmmm..._ "Draven, take Valor back to the mansion, I shall be following shortly."

"What!? Draven doesn't take orders, especially not from-" Thresh gave him a death glare. Draven flinched as his eyes darted in every direction except the warden's. "Uh...actually Draven is getting tired. Come on bird brain. Ack-OW! Stop it!" Draven yelled as Valor started pecking his head. Once they were out of sight the warden approached the couple from behind.

"Beautiful night is it not?" Quinn jumped and grabbed onto Talon before turning around. She let out a sigh or relief before releasing her death-grip on the poor man.

"Thresh? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Home shopping."

"Oh yea."

"Now may I ask, what are you doing in Noxus, my dear? Especially with...that." The warden pointed to the hooded man next to her.

"Hmm...well, let's walk while I tell you." As they walked though the busy streets en route to mansion Du Couteau, Quinn filled Thresh in on everything. The warden listened intently as she described being ambushed by Talon, knocked out, and waking up chained to a bed. Once she finished her story, the warden was glaring circles into blade's shadow, who tried his best to avoid eye contact.

After entering the mansion and retrieving Valor, Talon and Quinn made their towards the portal area, to which the warden followed behind them. As Talon approached the portal, the warden pulled him back.

"My dear, may I have a word with sir Talon a moment?" Quinn gave him an odd look.

"Sure I guess, just don't kill him or anything, I mean he did buy me dinner." She said with a giggle before passing through to the Institute. Thresh then turned his dark gaze towards the hooded an in front of him. He then noticed the large purple bruise on his cheek.

"Let me guess, the bird bared her claws?"

"Yea...that bitch can punch." Talon said with a smirk while rubbing his cheek. As he looked at the stern expression of the warden, his smile faded. "So...what is this really about?"

"Nothing really. I would just like to commend you on your actions. Most of you mortals are rather boring. Though you let her go in the end, I can not help but smile at your attempt at scarring her for life. Ah...How did it feel when she looked at you, fear in her speech, tears in her eyes? It must have felt wonderful." An evil smile crept it's way onto the wardens face and Talon looked on in disgust.

"Man...you really are a sicko."

"Hmph, well I'm not the one who attempted to rape anyone...today anyway. Heh heh. But in all seriousness." The expression on his face turned serious once more as he looked Talon in the eyes. "That woman does not love you." Talon's eyes widened.

"How do you-?"

"Mortals can lie. The soul cannot. I can see the true nature of souls. Though she may return your advances...do not expect her to return all the emotions you give her." Talon clenched his fists and turned heel towards the portal. "But this does not mean she will never come to love the man who nearly raped her." Talon turned his head slightly to give the warden a sneer. "I just thought you ought to know."

"...I don't love her. You're wasting your breath..." Talon stepped through before the warden could retort. Smirking slightly, Thresh made his way towards the guest room he was allotted for the night. _'Tis not a waste of breath if I don't need to breathe, dear Talon._

~.~

There was a quick rapping at his door which caused Zed to rise from his bed at 10 pm, slightly annoyed. He grabbed his mask and looked through the peephole to see Karma.

"The hell?" Zed opened the door and Karma stared at him. "Karma? You do know what time it is right? Just because your sleep schedule is screwy doesn't mean that-"

"Talon is going to be in corridor to the waiting room in 7 minutes. You should be there to comfort him before he does anything drastic. Goodnight." She swiftly made her way towards the stairs, leaving a dumbstruck Zed to mull over what to do next. _'Why the hell are psychics so creepy...And what did she mean by Talon doing something drastic? Hmmm...'_ Not attempting to double think it, he reentered his room, prepping to leave once again.

~.~

Talon walked Quinn to her dorm, and though she was talking to him the entire way there, his mind was on what the warden had told him.

"Yo Talon!" Her yelling knocked him out of his little daze.

"Oh uh, sorry babe."

"Gah! I told you I don't want you calling me that."

"Ah, sorry babe. Oh sorry." Quinn gave him a bored look and let out a heavy sigh.

"Man your hopeless."

"Hey, you're the one who kissed me though." Talon was then pulled by the collar.

"You want your other cheek to be purple? Huh!?"

"No thank you..." She let go of him. "But hey, can I ask you somethin'?"

"What." Talon got closer to Quinn until he was about 3 inches away and looking down on her.

"Could I call you babe if I got you breakfast?"

"Hmm...Sorry, you'll have to dial the number again."

"Lunch?"

"I think I heard the phone ring. Musta been the wind."

"Dinner, a movie and...asking you to be my girl?" Quinn caught Talon off guard once again by giving him a quick peck on the cheek and entering her room. Before she closed the door beindher she said.

"The person you are trying to reach couldn't pick up the phone, but she left a message. I'd love to...and only if you'd be my man."

"A little corny sounding don't you think?"

"Oh Valor.~"

"Ok ok I get it I'm gone! Seeya tomorrow." Quinn winked and blew him a kiss before shutting her door. Talon left an returned to the glass corridor, ignoring how late it was. He leaned on the railing and stared our at the rest of the Institute. He thought back on what happened today and felt sick. No sense of pride or honor was worth what he nearly did to day. And as much as he hated to admit it.

"I'm in love with Quinn..." He said quietly. Reality sunk in. She didn't love him and how the hell did he expect her to forgive him for what he did. But then, why did she agree to go out with him? Did she pity him? Or is she just belittle him? There were so many things that could be happening, and his heart could take it. He put his hand over his face and slumped over the railing.

"Talon? What are you doing out here this late?" Zed yelled from down the corridor. Talon didn't move. Zed approached his hunched over friend and shook him a bit. "Talon? You ok man?" Talon slowly rose up, revealing his red eyes and a few streaks down his face. "Talon, what the hell happened."

"I'm one fucked up guy man. A really fucked up guy..."

* * *

I AM SO SORRY, I AM SO SORRY, I AM SO SORRY! This took two weeks and it wasn't even that good...and also overly dramatic lol. But yea...I was only sure of the Talon and Quinn part...everything else was a blank and could only write little by little, whenever stuff came to me. So at the point of me writing this this story has nearly 18.5k view and 99 followers...I am so honored...ya'll are amazing! All I ask of you to to continue to enjoy yourselves, tell me how I'm doin, and send in some interactions~ Remember Zaun is next~ Can someone say Mundo? :D So, Why is Lulu stalking Thresh, why is the king of Demacia such a G, what's up with Talon, and why the heck was there such a lack of Thresh in this chapter? o.o, these will all be answered...Eventually! Stay squishy.


	15. The Warden Takes Zaun

Revolving doors...what have I done?~ Blimey! For great justice...I broke 100 followers...Gah! The feels! I can't take it! here! Read this chapter as I go and deal with this heart attack DX.

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 15: The Warden Takes Zaun

BANG! BANG! BANG! _The hell? _The warden slowly arose from his bed in mansion Du Couteau and looked at the clock. It was barely 5:30 AM. BANG! BANG! BANG! _Why do I even bother with sleeping anymore...These idiots don't even follow nature's schedule..._Grabbing a black bathrobe with matching slippers, the warden begrudgingly walked towards his door. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Bloody hell I'm coming! Draven, so help me if that's you..." Thresh flung the door open with a surly expression on his face. In the doorway stood Talon, in nothing but his night pants. He had large bags under his eyes, but what really surprised the warden were the blotches of dried blood on his left wrist. "Talon...you do know what time it is don't you? Also last time I checked, I am the only one allowed to be here tonight...besides the guards and maids of course. Katerina and Cassiopeia are in their dorms at the institute, now if you'll excuse me..." As Thresh attempted to closed the door, Talon swung it open again. "...Talon...I am trying my best not to maim you where you stand-"

"Kill me..." Talon said quietly. Thresh grew silent and just stared at the distraught man before him. Talon's gaze was to the ground, forcing his disheveled hair to block his face. His pulsating bare chest indicated he was having trouble breathing. He was also shaking uncontrollably. After a few deathly silent moments, Talon raised his head toward the warden. "Didn't you hear me man? Kill me! You can do that easily can't you-!?" Talon was cut off by Thresh grabbing him by the arm and thrusting him towards the ground in his room. Locking the door behind him, the warden made his way towards the man's crumpled form. As the warden loomed over him, his ghostly lantern and scythe materialized n his hands. Talon's eyes widened and he scrambled backwards until he hit a wall. Thresh slowly crept towards him as his eyes darted around the room. Realizing that there was no way out, and that he in essence brought this upon himself, he closed his eyes as hard as he could and waited for the inevitable pain. But after a few painstaking moments...the horrible sensation never came.

"...If you keep that face any longer even Lee Sin will start to grimace in your presence." Upon hearing the warden's sharp voice, Talon gulped and slowly opened one eye.

"Gah!" Talon jumped the sight of the warden's death scythe mere millimeters away from his face. Thresh dismissed his weapons with a sigh and walked towards the window sill, staring out at the empty city. Once he caught his breath Talon rose and walked towards the warden, stopping a few feet away. "...Why didn't you do it?" Not bothering to look at the blade's shadow, Thresh closed his eyes and gave a low sigh.

"It's not as satisfying when prey willingly give themselves to my charge. The hunt makes the prize all the more sweet." Thresh opened his eyes to see Talon at his right, leaning against the window. "Also I have no probable cause. T'would be a bother trying to explain to the summoners...and Mordekaiser. Also..." Thresh walked in front of Talon. "A little bird would be miss her bladed inchworm."

"Quinn doesn't care about me...you said it yourself."

"You assume more than you know sir. If I recall, I said that the woman does not LOVE you. But she has yet to run Valor's claws though your throat. So I assume she has given you a second chance."

"Yea right..." Thresh placed a hand on Talon's shoulder, causing the man to look into his stern eyes.

"You mortals are all the same. Idiotic, irrational, and callous. Just because you attempted to rape someone doesn't mean its the end of the world." At this statement Talon shoved away from Thresh and started walking towards the door. "You don't seem like someone to willingly welcome the cold embrace of death...In fact, you seem to treat cheating it as a sport. Why have you come for my services this night...This spans further than lady Quinn..."

"You can read minds right? Why do I have to tell you anything?"

"I am a purveyor of souls. As such, they speak to me willingly. The mind however, is not as welcoming. Souls are pure reflections of our very being. The mind is a front of what we believe we are. Only psychics or those well versed in telepathy can make sense of the fog that shroud our minds. I already know what you are and the turmoil your soul has been through...but I do not know how you see it...Enlighten me won't you?"

"Hmph...why do you care all of a sudden?"

"...You woke me from my slumber and begged me to kill you. I don't think I'm the one who needs to be questioned at this point...And if you don't tell me now, you'll be annoying me another time. The less I have to deal with your nonsense the better. But please...make it quick." Talon groaned out a sigh and faced the warden. Taking in a deep breath he began.

"Before the Noxian military forced me to be their caddy, I was on the streets mostly. Then I met this girl...and what a fine chick she was. Rich family, nice ass, big-" Thresh raised an unamused eyebrow. "Ahem, but anyway. We hung out from time to time...but I could never make her mine. She was dating this noble bastard, and he treated her like complete and utter shit..." Talon moved back to the window and looked out. "After a while she couldn't take it and broke up with him. And was I happy. So I pulled a few strings and got some blood diamonds for her...but when I got to her place I saw her crying in her room...That bastard raped her while she slept..."

"This is a nice story, good sir, but not the most amusing...Could you get on with it?" Talon shot him a death glare and snorted.

"Fine...After that she found out she was pregnant. She wasn't the straightest in the head after that, so I came to check on her everyday. But one day...I found her hung in her room. Her ex said he wanted nothing to do with the kid so...she killed herself and it. After that I did the only logical thing. I found that bastard and slit his throat in front of his new fling. Then I promised myself that even though I have to do some fucked up shit to survive...I would never do what he did...Yet-."

"Lady Quinn was a bad case of déjà vu, and you can't live with yourself because of it. So you thought of death as the next best thing...Coward." Talon snapped. He ran up to the warden and pinned him against the wall. The warden remained unphased.

"How the fuck could you ever understand!? The guilt is literally killing me! For all I know, Quinn is probably gonna kill me sooner or later. If not her someone else will!"

"That's what you want is it not? To leave behind your shame rather than dealing with it."

"Stop talking as if you fucking know me!"

"Oh but I do know you Talon. More than you are even willing to reveal to yourself." Thresh then pushed Talon to the ground. "But I digress." After brushing himself off slightly, he extended a hand to the blade's shadow.

"You shove me down then want to help me up...Are you trying to help me or just messing with me?"

"Just get up already..." Begrudgingly Talon grabbed his hand and stood up. "Now, hear this. Stop being so rash. I shall say this only once. From what I can extrapolate, Quin holds no deathly malice towards you...But her guard is not fully broken. Take that as you will. One other thing. You are not one to take pleasure in the agony of others. If you were I would have been inclined to actually care for your troubles. But anyway, you need to control your emotions. You are not a lowly street rat anymore. A wise man once said, take your false actions like a bump in the road, the next you see them, avoid them. Talon...I would prefer to not see your corpse in a coffin." The warden finished as he opened the door for Talon.

"Why's that?"

"Who do you think will be left with the duty of comforting a harem of females? Trust me...after associating with them on a daily basis, the thought is not as enjoyable as it sounds. Especially when one of them owns a bird." The warden smirked and Talon chuckled slightly. Once he settled down he reached out to the warden. Though confused, the warden reached out as well and Talon gave him a hearty hand-shake.

"...Thanks for tonight man." Without waiting for the warden to respond, Talon left down the hall and continued towards the portal.

__Sigh...Once again I am dumfounded to the thought process of mortals...What did I do to deserve thanks?...I should have killed him...Oh well. __Not bothering to dwell on it, The warden returned to his bed, attempting to rest before he continued on his trek.

_~.~_

"Good day COMRADE. I shall be your guide to ZAUN." Blitz proclaimed happily. Thresh had arrived at the Institute a little before eight and, predictably, Lulu was waiting for him, but this time with coffee. She had also went to the trouble to procure the steam golem as the warden's guide.

"Hmm, that sounds acceptable. Thank you for the coffee my dear." Lulu giggled as Thresh patted her head.

"I shall meet you on the other side. Take your time." With that Blitz waved goodbye and left through Zaun's swirling green portal.

"So my dear, has anything of interest happened in my absence?"

"Nothing really. Unless you count Talon trying to jump off the roof of the Institute last night as something. I don't!" She said with big smile. The warden gave her a confused look but decided to shrug off her jovial naivete. _...So it seems the idiot tried to take care of his problem himself before coming to me._

"You said he tried. How exactly do you know of this occurrence?"

"I usually sleepwalk in the middle of the week." _Of course you do..._ "But this time, Zed was yelling so loud that it woke me up. When I got oriented I was in the glass hallway. I started walking back to the dorms when I saw Zed grabbing Talon off one of the balconies. Zed was so loud. People are trying to sleepwalk in peace y'know!" _...Well then that explains a lot. But why would Zed...Karma. Oh dear these people are a nuisance...No matter. I have enough nonsense to deal with today. I'll let them take care of their little antics._ The warden continued to muse with himself as the fae sorceress went on and on about her various sleepwalking escapades. In the corner of his eye he caught site of a few familiar looking white tails. At the end of the portal hallway stood Ahri. Her expression was neutral and she didn't seem to be looking directly at the warden. "Oh hi Ahri!" Upon hearing Lulu Ahri gave a weak wave and small grin before continuing on her way.

"...She didn't even look at me..." Thresh said just a above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Ah...Nothing my dear. Here. You may take my bag now. I'm off." Lulu jumped onto him and gave him a big hug before leaving. _...Vixen...have you forgiven me...Or is all this for naught..._Trying not to let his thoughts get the better of him, he entered the green portal.

~.~

Quinn started rushing out of the dining hall and toward the elevator. Since she started removing her headgear after matches were over, she had also started forgetting to put it on before battles began. After making a mad dash to her room, she retrieved the piece of armor a few minutes before the first matches had started and breathed a sigh of relief. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed a certain hooded man coming from the male floor.

"Oh, hey Talon!" Talon looked down and saw woman staring up at him. He managed a small smile. He approached her and upon closer inspection, Quinn noticed large dark bags under his eyes. He was also slightly pale. "Dude, you look like shit..."

"Hmph, well good morning to you too." He said with feigned annoyance.

"Sorry. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"If you call about half an hour's worth of passing out of exhaustion enough sleep." He started to walk down the steps but Quinn pulled him back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Talon slowly turned around and saw the concerned look in Quinn's eyes. Sighing heavily he abruptly pulled her into his arms. Surprised, Quinn let out a small gasp but didn't pull away. Though, she didn't return the gesture either. "...Talon?"

"Quinn...I'm sorry...I'm so fucking sorry..." His breathing became uneven and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Still slightly taken aback, Quinn awkwardly started to rub his back, hoping that may make this strange situation better.

"What are you apologizing for? Yesterday? Hee-hee, dude all that junk is over with-"

"NO IT'S NOT OVER WITH!" Talon yelled as he pulled back with his hand on her shoulders. Wide eyed, Quinn just stared back in shock. "Yesterday...I nearly became something I promised myself I would never be. And here you are acting as if you forgive me...just like that. I see a lot of stuff and met a lot of different people...Forgiveness isn't gained that easy, is it?" Quinn turned her head to the side and gazed toward the ground.

"No...no it isn't." Talon pulled himself towards her again and pressed his forehead on hers, causing her to took back at him.

"...I'm not asking you to love me...hell, I'm not even gonna ask you to go out with me anymore...Just...gimmie a chance to really earn your forgiveness. I mean, if the warden is traveling all over the world for a chance at forgiveness...maybe I could too?" He said flashing her a goofy grin.

"Heh, sure, whatever. But don't go trying to build a pimped out house for me to forgive you. You, me, and everyone else in this place knows that what Thresh is doing is bat-shit insane."

"Ha! That's true." Talon continued to laugh until he felt Quinn put both hands on his face.

"I'll give you a chance...Don't make me regret it, k?"

"I promise..." Talon soon felt Quinn slowly pulling him towards her. When she closed her eyes and pursed her lips he finally caught on...but he couldn't bring himself to do it. When Quinn felt him patting her on the head, she opened her eyes in confusion. Talon gave her a sad smile and went back up the stares. She let out a heavy sigh when he was out of earshot and went down the stares towards the waiting room.

"Well...guess I'm not getting any tonight..." She said annoyed.

Talon made his way back into his dorm and stared out the window watching people slowly bustle into the streets before a timer appeared on his head.

"Well...Guess I'm not getting laid tonight." He said before he was teleported to the Rift.

~.~

"Hello there. Welcome to Zaun. I'm Zac. Nice to meet'cha." The warden just stared at the...man in front of him. He was green and slightly translucent, as if he was made f some sort of gel. The worst part of it was...he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"...Who are you?" Thresh asked bluntly while cautiously shaking Zac's hand.

"Oh, where are my manners. You're probably wondering where Blitz is."

"Rather..."

"Mundo has some things he needed help with, so Blitz offered to help him since I was around. I'm gonna be joining the league in a couple days. Hope we get along man!" He said with a smile. The warden's expression remained bored as he just nodded slightly. _...So...not only do the summoners accept children, trees, rocks, and Draven...they also accept hulking masses of gelatin...What am I doing with my undeath?...I no longer know...Vixen...please... _"Anyway, lets get this party started. You must be wondering where you are. This is the central travel station. It's basically a hub for planes, ferries, cruise ships, and portals in Zaun. Piltover also has a system like this one." The warden look around the the streamline silver walls of the large room. Behind him was the portal to the League with a large sign above it. A receptionist's desk was right next to it along with security. There were many a portal in this area, along with a second blue colored portal with the name Institute of War. "As you could probably tell, the portal you came through is exclusive for champions and summoners. The other is for civilians."

"Fascinating..." The warden said blankly.

"Isn't it? 'Kay man, let me show you the rest of the city." Zac let the warden out of the building and was welcomed with a view of a rather, disgusting looking city. There were many factories as far as the eye could see with fuming chimneys that colored the sky a sickly grey green. Most of the buildings were ragged with boarded up windows. The streets were full of potholes and the sidewalks were cracked with weeds every which way.

"Well...this place is a site for sore eyes..." Thresh said unimpressed.

"...Well, though it may not look like much, Zaun is a great city of advancement. If you want I could take you the the hextech museum." _...What?_ "Oh, there's also a seminar at the university my dad went to about the advancements of hexchem and its use in modern medicine." _You have a father?..._ "Ah, how could I forget, we could even go to the sewage plant and watch how they use the gas of sublimed solid waste to fuel the nearby cupcake factory! Oh oh, or maybe-" Zac continued to babble on about the many events that took place in the city to which Thresh responded with a condescending look of disgust. Once he couldn't take the overload of happiness he spoke up.

"Those suggestions all sound riveting, sir Zac, but I'm not here on holiday. I am here to make a home, and a rather opulent one at that. If this is all Zaun has to offer me in the realm of interior and exterior design, I'm sorry but I think I have wasted both of our times."

"Your making a house? Why didn't you say so!?" _...Oh dear. _" Com'on then, if its opulence you want, lets head over to Mundo Industries." He said while hailing a cab.

"...Mundo what?"

~.~

Ahri sat at the base of the cinnamon tree while eating a watercress sandwich. She was contently enjoying her break, though she had to admit, it felt different when the warden was brooding next to her. Finishing her sandwich she sighed deeply and slumped against the tree, taking in its string scent.

"They say..." Ahri gasps and quickly looked behind the tree. Nasus slowly walked towards her as she sighed in relief. "Lone wolves are usually the first to find that solitude feels much better with company." He slowly set himself next to the kumiho who gave him a confused look.

"Okay? And whats that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea. You should probably ask the ones who say it." Still confused Ahri giggled at the man's nonchalant response.

"So what are you doing up here, Thresh never told me about having any talks with you."

"There is something that I wanted to observe for myself."

"And that would be what, mister ambiguous?" Nasus gave a narrow glance to the kumiho and then back towards the Institute.

"Do you forgive the warden?" Ahri was taken aback.

"Why are you asking-?"

"Once again, do you forgive the warden?" After a few awkward moments of fiddling with her thumbs she looked back towards Nasus and said.

"Of course I do...he's my best friend."

"Then why have you not told him?" Losing her confidence to Nasus' booming voice she stared back at her hands before responding.

"Well...It's kind of hard when he ups and leaves for a tour around Valoran for a reason noone will tell me..." She said with a hint of annoyance laced in her voice.

"But you saw him today." She looked up and was about to ask how he knew, but the look he gave her warned her against it.

"Yea...but he was with Lulu." Then something clicked in Ahri's mind and she gasped. "Do you know if they have a thing!? Cuz I mean everyday I hear Lulu leaving her dorm an hour or two just to go to the portal room. And when I saw them today he looked kinda happy. I mean...as happy as he ever gets that is, hee-hee."

"Does Lulu pose a threat to your life?"

"Pssh, of course she doesn't. I mean she's two fruit loops short of a bowl of cereal, but I could handle her."

"Then why not tell him?"

"Cuz, I don't know, it would have been rude if I was interrupting them. Though its kinda weird imagining them both together...It's also kinda cute...kinda..." Nasus looked at the kumiho who seemed to be busy with her own musings.

"It would be in your best interest to tell the warden that he is forgiven." Nasus said while standing up.

"...Is he really still upset about that? I've been okay for the past three days."

"But he does not know that. And how would he if you have never told him?" Ahri's heart sank as she realized Nasus was right. Before he took his leave Nasus said. "Have a good day, kumiho."

"Hey doggie, I'm low on essence, wanna keep me company tonight? It's been a while since we last 'got to know' each other." She said flirtatiously to which Nasus chuckled.

"As tempting as that sounds I shall be busy tonight. Why not ask the monkey king? He seems to always be at your beck and call for essence. Good day." With that Nasus made his way back towards the Institute.

"That's true...but it get boring when its the same person over and over..." Taking her phone she sent her little invitation to Wukong, to which he immediately responded positively. For the rest of her break Ahri sat staring that the activities of the champions and summoners within the Institute.

~.~

"Puny support, Mundo welcomes you to Mundo Industries!" Mundo yelled as Zac and the warden entered the extremely large compound. Though, extremely large was an understatement. In reality, Mundo was in control of about a fifth of Zaun. Though strangely, this gated part of Zaun was home to clean streets, metal clad skyscrapers, pristine white laboratories and factories, and rather upscale looking condos and houses. _...And this oaf owns all of this...I have seen everything. _"Green thing, Mundo will show the puny support around, go do something important!"

"Sure thing sir. See you on the Rift Thresh." Zac waved goodbye and made his way nto one of the many laboratories.

"Now follow Mundo! Mundo must fill his belly before showing puny support how Mundo is better than anyone else in Zaun! Mundo Taxi!" Just then a blue Taxi with Mundo's face on top of it arrived and both men got in. "Take Mundo to best restaurant in Zaun."

"That would be all of the restaurants in this sector mister Mundo." The cabby said politely. "May I ask you suggest a specific one?" Veins started popping out of Mundos head and arms. He then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MUNDO TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YET YOU NO DO IT! MUNDO POLICE!" Mundo jumped out of the cab, pulling a rather dumfounded warden with him. Suddenly, 3 policemen came to the scene and removed the cabby from the taxi and drove away in their cop car. "It is so hard to find good underlings, no?"

"...Quite." Thresh said uncertain of what would happen next.

"Oh well. Follow Mundo, we will go eat there." He said pointing to a five star restaurant no more than a block away. _...Note to self...unless it is truly necessary...never come back to Zaun._

After their indulgent dinner, Mundo showed the warden around his part of the city and bragged about his rise to power. He also explained that the reason his section of the city was so clean was because that way he only has to wear shoes when it rained or snowed. _...I should have expected as much. _After looking through the sector, Mundo took Thresh to a lot full of constriction workers and machines.

"This is where Mundo is building Mundoland! It will be the place of this year's Institute picnic! Mundo will make sure that this will appeal to the stupid tastes of the masses and make Mundo even richer! Puny support, what do you think?"

"I think I would prefer it if you called me by my proper title." Veins started to grow on Mundo's face again. _...Here we go again._

"Are you trying to tell Mundo what to do!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO MUNDO IS!?"

"Yes ,I do know who you are. Every time you open your bloody mouth you remind me of your name. Maybe I should start doing so as well. I am much more than a 'puny support', mad scientist. You would do well to remember that fact..." Mundo immediately let go of the, to the warden surprise and a big smile appeared on his face.

"It has been so long since Mundo has been called 'mad scientist'! Mundo now considers you an equal!" Mundo trapped him in an impromptu hug that ended nearly as fast as it started. "Mundo hopes you enjoyed Zaun. A puny butler will be by with a limo to take you to best hotel in town, hotel Mundo. Mundo wishes you goodnight." Mundo then walked off towards a laboratory leaving Thresh to wait for the limo to arrive, which it did promptly.

Upon arriving to the hotel, the warden removed his cloak and prepared to get ready for a shower. Though he had to admit it was interesting meeting a new champion and actually seeing the scope in power that Mundo had, the warden was certain he was not going to use anything he saw for his home. Mundo's way of design was that of a scientist. Sterile, basic, and functional. Not the most fitting for a Vixen with fashionable tastes. Just then the door to his suite flung open.

"Mundo forgot to tell you that Mundo has master key to every lock in town. This way, Mundo can go anywhere he pleases! Nice underwear! Mundo will tell mall supervisor to stock underwear like that in stores! Good night!" Mundo left and slammed the door behind him. Not even attempting to process what just happened, Thresh just made his way towards the shower.

"...Never again." He repeated to himself as he attempted to wash the stress of the day away.

~.~

Lulu was arranging three pairs of shoes at the end of her bed while Pix was sleeping in his spot on her dresser. *Knock Knock* Hearing someone at her door she dropped what she was doing and looked through the peephole.

"Ahri?" She said when she opened the door. "Its not like you to visit me this late? Unless you're sleepwalking! Would you like some durian scones? They say durian makes sleepwalkers dance every so often." Forcing a smile Ahri tried her best to sound courteous.

"Heh-heh, uhm, thanks Lulu, but I just came to ask you a question."

"Oh? Ask away then."

"Um...Is there something going on between you and Thresh-?"

"No." She answered immediately. Her expression also seemed to grow dark, though the smile on her face never faded. This made the kumiho a little uncomfortable. "Is that all?"

"Uh yea, thanks a lot. I'll see ya later." Ahri said, happy to be rid of the situation. Lulu slowly closed her door and slumped to her knees. Silent tears started to fall down her face, but since Pix was already alseep, she didn't bother to wipe them.

"...I already found my dewdrop...and it's not glowstick. The only sad part is that my dewdrop would rather dry up than see the sun with me. Ahri...don't let Thresh end up like me...please..."

* * *

Ok...I'll keep this brief. I'm in collage I'm a biochem major on the pre-med track. School is hard and time consuming...and when you are writing essays and doing homework on a daily basis, looking at a word processor becomes the bane of your existence. But I will say this. THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD, NOR IS IT ON HIATUS. But I cannot stay on a constant schedule while in school. So, keep checking for updates, but I would wait at least two weeks in between if I were you. Thank you to everyone who reads this, you guys are amazing~. And I truly mean that. Also shout out to Chain, ARE YOU HAPPEH!? :D So, What will Talon do to earn Quinn's forgiveness? Will Thresh have a better time in Bilgewater? Who's the bastard that is making Lulu cry? And Why the heck do I keep asking you guys questions o.o? These will all be answered...eventually! Stay squishy~


	16. The Warden Takes Bilgewater

All hail King Neptune and his water breathers~ Hit that 100 review mark...I'm so happeh...sniff...Ya'll are awesome~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 16: The Warden Takes Bilgewater

Ahri's eyes slowly fluttered open to to the sunlight that started to creep through the seams of her curtains. As she stretched her arms out she noticed something tickling her nose.

"Gah Wu...how many times have I told you to sleep the same way I do?" The kumiho said poking a pair of furry feet next to her.

"Well I'm sorry if your bed is facing the wrong way." he chortled back. After pushing the primate's tail out of her face, she flung the covers from her person, revealing the monkey king laying in the opposite direction...commando.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to at least wear underwear to bed..."

"Neh-neh-neh, that's not what you were saying last night! Ha-ha-HEY!" Wukong soon found himself pushed off the bed. The kumiho got up herself and proceeded to her bathroom.

"Wu, could you be a dear and go burn those sheets and replace them with new ones? Thanks.~" With that she locked the door behind her and the rush of the shower was heard.

"Pff, I take time outta my busy schedule to help her.." Wukong picked up a mirror from her nightstand and began talking to it. "And this is the thanks I get!" He finished, dramatic pose and all.

"I heard that!" Ahri yelled with a giggle.

"Good!"

~.~

"Well I'm off once again, my dear." Thresh said after obtaining another empty bag from Lulu. As he approach the swirling azure portal she pulled him back. "Yes?"

"You can't go yet." she said 'as-a-matter-of-fact'-ly.

"And why is that?"

"Naut told me to make you wait for him." _...Damn that's right...He hails from there..._

"And if I were to not heed his request?" The warden asked with a smirk on his face. A loud clunk was heard and a shadow appeared over the warden. "Speak of the titan..." Nautilus' yellow eyes glowered at warden before speaking.

"It was not a request...but an order from another." Thresh returned Nautilus's glare.

"Funny, I'm not too keen on orders from an ironclad."

"It's not my orders, but from Nami."

"Nami?"

"I am to watch your excursion to Bilgewater until I am told to cease by Nami."

"Hmph...and may I ask why I have been given a nanny?" Nautilus gave an even graver glare towards the wardens person, and refused to answer him. He the approached the portal.

"Wrap up what you need to. I'll be on the other side warden..." With that sentiment Nautilus passed through to Bilgewater. Thresh gave a heavy sigh.

"I thought I would never see the day where I would actually be slightly annoyed with another's hatred of me..." Lulu grew confused.

"But why would you want people to hate you, glowstick?" The warden eyed the yordle for a few seconds before bursting into a grisly laugh. "Glowstick?"

"Haa...Forgive me my dear, but you do know what I am, do you not?"

"Yea, you're a ghost." _...More or less..._

"Exactly. A ghost who relishes the misery of others. And nothing makes that misery more sweet than knowing that they hate you with every fiber of their being. Hmm-hmm aahhh...Such a wonderful feeling." The warden said with an evil grin. "There is nothing quite like it, and I am happy to live for my craft and nothing else." He turned heel and began walking towards the portal.

"And Ahri." Thresh stopped in his tracks. _What?_

"Lulu-?"

"You live for torturing people, and Ahri now right?"

"..." _...Th...That is...correct_. The warden fell speechless.

"Its kinda like a butterfly!" _...What?_ "They start off as wiiiiiiiiidle baby caterpillars and they think 'whoa these leaves are so great! I'm gonna eat them forever!'" _...This woman... "_But then! Something happens and they go into a cocoon. And when they come out they have wings and are like. 'I like nectar more than leaves.'" _...Oh dear how much longer?_ "But then they realize, their both parts of the same plant, And they can have both! Isn't that amazing!?" Thresh stared at the overly excited fae sorceress and she flung her arms around.

"My dear...I'm not quite sure if I understand..." Upon hearing this Lulu flopped her arms to her sides and slightly dropped her head. Her large smile disappeared and was replaced with a sad grin. "Lulu?"

"Heehee- Sorry. What I mean to say is..." She walked up to him and took both of his hands into hers. "You have your soul collecting-" She said raising his right hand. "And Ahri." She raised his left hand. "Bring them together..." She brought his hands together and put her hands on top. "And you have a full glowstick...A man full of hatred...and love." The warden let out a choked gasp. _...She...This yordle is dangerous...VERY dangerous...But is she wrong?...I am in love with Ahri but...no...my soul is void of feelings for any other besides her...I am sure of it. _The warden quickly regained his composure and removed his hands from her grip. "You have more to live for now than when you first came here. Don't you?"

"...That has yet to be seen." Suddenly, Thresh lifted Lulu's face by her chin and stared into her eyes. _...Hmm..._ "My dear, you have been acting rather strangely the past week. Would you like to tell me something?" Lulu just closed her eyes and smiled. After a few seconds she moved her person away from his and pushed him towards the portal.

"Good luck glowstick!" She then started to run down the hallway. _...As expected...I can't read her soul...But there is something off...Very off...Bah, what am I saying._ Casting aside the his musing, Thresh passed through the azure portal. Once she heard the warden pass through she turned around and sighed quietly. "He's a smart one, isn't he Pix?" Pix just sat on her shoulder with his arms folded in his chest. "Hee-hee, I know, I know...but still. He actually listens to me..." Pix raised an eyebrow. "No, Varus completely zones me out when he 'listens'...Even if he doesn't full understand what I say...the fact that he cares...is all that matters." Pix gave her an unamused look. "You and I both know he cares, even if he doesn't know it yet. Sugar babies have to stick together right?" She then made her way towards the atrium once more.

"See, I told you something was up!" Ahri whispered loudly. Around the corner, Wukong and Ahri watched as Lulu skipped from the portal hall towards the glass corridor.

"But...Lulu and Thresh? Seriously?" Wukong whispered back. "I mean...don't you think that's kinda pushin' it?"

"Then how do you explain him looking deeply in her eyes. Her breath starting to get uneasy. His aura bursting in longing..." Ahri said with a sparkle in her eyes. Wukong, however rolled his own and walked towards the fountain.

"Yeaaaa, I'm not buying it. Anyway, why didn't you go forgive him? Which was like, the reason we were 'spying' on them in the first place. And also the reason why you were barely paying attention during our little essence session last night."

"When do I ever pay attention when I have sex with you?" The kumiho asked honestly raising an eyebrow.

"You just live to hurt me don't you. I thought we were like 'this'." Wukong twisted his pointer and middle finger around each other.

"We were like that...last night." She giggled as the monkey king just dropped his head in defeat. "But you're right...but I really do think he and Lulu have a thing. I just didn't want to interrupt y'know?" _'Or you could just stop being so damn oblivious...'_ He thought as he raised his head. To his surprise Ahri started skipping out of view.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Gossip is better told when it's hot!" She replied as she continued on her way. "Hey Syndra! Wait till you hear this!"

"Well...this'll be interesting..." Wukong said to himself as he slowly followed her.

~.~

"...Welcome to Bilgewater." Nautilus said half-heartedly. "You are currently in the center of commerce building. To your left is where stocks and what not are taken for Bilgewater and all of it's trade routes. To your right, various travel agencies for those using anything besides ferries and ships. In front of you is the entrance/exit to the place, along with a few gift shops and a statue of a bunny." _...Well that's random_. "Do you have any questions...warden?" Thresh gave a Cheshire smile towards the obviously annoyed titan that towered over him, while trying to process his rather speedy overview of the place.

"So what would be behind me, my good man?" Thresh joked.

"My anchor if you don't stop messing around. Now follow me..." Chuckling to himself, the warden did as he was told and the exited to the city proper.

Bilgewater itself was a bustling city akin to the one at the Institute, though the architecture of most buildings could be traced to their rustic nautical routes. As they walked, Nautilus made sure to point out every stall, every shop, and every type of fish hanging in store windows. _My, when it comes to the sea...he just won't shut up. _There was one gift shop in particular that caught Thresh's eye, and luckily for him, Nautilus ushered them inside.

The upscale looking shop was littered with feminine sundresses, floppy hats, female sailor uniforms, and jewelry made of shells, pearls, and precious stones native to the sea. The warden eyed over a few things and went over to the cashier to make his purchase. Once he was done, he looked around for Nautilus. Needless to say, he and his ironclad friend were more than oddities in the predominantly female shop, so all he had o do was follow the eyes of whispering and...giggling women.

"Let us be off, my good man. I have made my purchase. Ah..." After making his way through a few busy-body women, he found Nautilus sitting on a stool at a counter of semiprecious stones. To his left and right were a few young woman who seemed to be engaged in conversation with him.

"Well, if she's a Marai, her favorite color must be a shade of blue. All the Marai I've met love the color blue!" Said the sales woman as she procured a few pearl drop necklaces in the aforementioned shade. The girls to the sides of the iron giant giggled in agreement. Nautilus however had a stern expression as he looked at the piece sin front of him. "So, what do you think?"

"These are all exquisite...But Nami has a heart shaped face. The contours of her chin wouldn't be accentuated but exaggerated by the curvature of the pearls. And I thought I requested 24 ct. gold? The Marai are pseudo-warm blooded so she won't have to worry about it melting against her skin. Silver along with blue just shouldn't be done..." All women present were awestruck at the iron man whose taste in fine jewelry surpassed even their knowledge. After a few moments Nautilus found a gold bracelet with blue pearls that was just right. Once he was done with his purchase, he thanked the woman and made his way towards the exit, where a grinning warden was waiting.

"So what would be in the bag, good sir?"

"If you tell Nami I swear-!"

"Hmph, what are you going to do? Continue to point those metal sausages at me?" Nautilus lowered his raised finger from the warden's face and trudged on, the warden following behind him, chuckling all the while.

~.~

"LULU AND THRESH WHAT!?" Quinn yelled after spitting out her iced tea. She, Ahri, Hecarim, and Soraka were sitting at an outdoor table beside the cinnamon tree hill during their break. The kumiho had just told them, with a few modifications, what she saw this morning.

"Um...Are you sure about that Ahri? Maybe you were just seeing things? I mean...'Thresh looked at Lulu longingly'? Really?" Soraka said in disbelief.

"Really! I saw them with my two eyes!"

"Well it's good you cleared that up, I thought you saw them with your three eyes." Hecarim said with a chuckle, earning him a playful shove from the kumiho. "But in all seriousness, how can you be so sure that they are together?" Ahri scooted over to Hecarim and leaned up on her knees in her chair so she was leaning over him slightly. Narrowing her eyes into a seductive glance, she grasped Hecarim's chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Does this look like JUST a friendly gesture?" She breathed with a sly smile.

"Coming from you, yes." Hecarim said blankly.

"Yea that sounds about right." Soraka said, and Quinn nodded in agreement. Ahri flopped back down into her chair and puffed out her cheeks. "Anyway, Ahri, I think you're jumping the gun about Lulu and Thresh. I mean, Thresh is...Thresh and Lulu is...Erm..." Soraka turned to Quinn and Hecarim for help.

"Uh, well she's...um..." Quinn then turned to Hecarim who immediately put his coffee to his lipped and looked towards the other direction. "Uh...Well she's Lulu! Last time I checked, she was our resident nutcase."

"Hmph I guess you're right. Hopefully the gossip about them will tone down soon." Said Ahri.

"...Ahri. How many people did you-" Hecarim started.

"Nami, MF, and Naut are the only ones who aren't here today so, they're the only ones I haven't told!"

"I forgot how fast word spreads around here..." Hecarim said with a sigh.

"Dude you are the last one to talk!"

"Quinn's right. Who was the one who told me to tell everyone as soon as possible about Thresh's-mmmph!" Hecarim jumped out of his chair to cover Soraka's mouth, causing everyone's drinks to tip over.

"The fuck, Hecarim!?" The kumiho exclaimed sing napkins to clean herself off.

"Oh, my apologizes Ahri. And Sora..." He gave her a light glare before removing his hands from her mouth. After a few seconds she realized what she was about to say and laughed nervously. After the small mess was cleaned up they busied themselves with small talk for the rest of their break.

"Hey guys?" Quinn asked as they were re-entering the Institute. "I did hear this one rumor that Lulu liked Veigar. What's up with that? Heh-heh." The other three exchanged nervous glances with each other. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Lets just say," Soraka started. "That rumor WAS is true. But it was a while ago and Lulu has given up any lingering feelings that she had for him."

"Long story short, it was one-sided on Lulu's part and Veigar...didn't want any of it..." Ahri added. "It was real messy..." There was an awkward silence between them that was soon broken by Hecarim excusing himself and Soraka. There break had officially ended and near immediately both Soraka and Hecarim had timers over their heads.

"Sora, you know Lulu. She still pines for him."

"I know that...I just didn't think it was our place to hang someone else's dirty laundry. People have loose lips. Quinn'll find out eventually."

"Hmm...You know how it was common practice for her to damn near stalk the poor man every morning, noon and night around the Institute?"

"Yes"

"...Ever since she started socializing with the warden...She stopped." Hecarim turned to Soraka as she blankly stared at the fountain. "Why do you think that is?"

"..."

"Sora?" Soraka remained silent as Hecarim's timer struck ten seconds and floated into the air.

"Good luck on the rift." With that, Hecarim just gave her a small smile before teleporting out. She soon teleported to her own game as well.

~.~

"And these are the famed docks of Bilgewater." Nautilus said as he pointed towards a glorious array of cargo ships, ferries, fishing boats, cruise liners, and personal vessels. Not only did the port seem to stretch for what seemed to be a good half mile, but each type of nautical vessel had its own section on the port. Surrounding the port were custom booths, and further inland were Hotels, restaurants and various other tourist attractions. To the left of the vessels was a white sand beach adjacent to many a resort and personal upscale homes. Of all the cities that the warden had visited so far, Bilgewater was definitely the most colorful. The only common aspect in architecture was the town flag every so often on top of a building.

"Fascinating, but I am here to build a home, not a boat..."

"Hmph, I am aware of that warden." Nautilus said with a glare. "Follow me." The two men went down to the ports an approach a rather ornate looking yacht.

"The 'S.S Fortune'?" Thresh read off the side.

"Did someone call me~?" The men looked up to see Miss Fortune leaning over the railing of the yacht, with Nami at her side. "Took you boys long enough."

"Well we had a little fun at a gift shop." The warden said with a sly smile, earning him a glare from Nautilus. "Anyway, why do I have the fortune of meet you and Nami here, Sarah?"

"Well you're making a house, right? This may not be a home, but it's one of the most comfortable living conditions on the sea. It may be good for a room or two. So come on up!" Nautilus and Thresh made their way up the stairs on onto the deck of Miss Fortune's yacht. She led them inside, but Thresh was stopped by Nami.

"I was beginning to wonder when I would be graced by your lovely scowl my dear." Nami narrowed her eyes at the warden and pointed a finger towards his chest.

"I don't hate you...but after all you've done, you need to regain my trust. And you can trust me, it won't be easy."

"Is that why you gave me a seven foot sitter?"

"He's seven feet, four inches..."

"Screams of pain, screams of terror. What matters is that in the end they sound the same."

"What?" Nami asked confused. The warden chuckled slightly but his grin soon dissipated in to a stern stare. He gently grasped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "What are you doing?" _...Interesting...Her will is strong. I can't read her soul either._

"My dear, I will never change my ways or give up my horrid craft. But I can promise you this. I will never harm, or willingly bring harm to Ahri." He released her and turned slightly to seen Nautilus and a waving Miss Fortune. "...Or anyone else she would call 'friend'." He turned back to Nami. "That includes you and Sarah of course." She raised and eyebrow. "Heh-heh, and the ironclad."

"Hmm. I expected nothing less. Though I'll still be watching you warden." The warden allowed her to move past him and he followed behind.

"Naturally."

~.~

After Miss fortune gave the three of them a full tour of her yacht, night soon fell. Miss fortune managed to wear the party down and treated them to dinner at a nearby pub. As they waited for their food to arrive, Nami and Nautilus stood in line for a mechanical bull, leaving the warden and the pirate hunter to watch their antics.

"That man has the brain capacity to not get on that thing, correct?" Thresh asked sipping his scotch.

"Yea, don't worry." Miss Fortune said taking a swig of her margarita. "He's only there to tear away prying eyes. The Marai are very pretty y'know. So you guys got held up at a gift shop?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think happened?"

"Nautilus bought Nami something?"

"Obvious, no?"

"Actually not really."

"How so?"

"First off, Nautilus has been known to get Nami gifts at least three times a month. But all the jewelry he gives her, he makes himself." _Well now, that's interesting. _"The only time he ever buys her jewelry from a store is for special occasions, like holidays or her birthday." She took another sip of her drink. "Neither of those things are coming up, so I wonder what's the occasion."

"Hmm..." Both parties turned in their chairs and saw Nautilus staring down the bull operator as he helped Nami onto the machine. "The man wouldn't happen to be smitten with a certain Marai, would he?" Thresh asked half serious.

"Hee-hee, what was your first clue?"

"Well, maybe the piece he bought today will be a catalyst for his confidence." He said with a smirk as he glanced towards Miss Fortune. The two soon burst out into hearty laughter.

"Yea, and Draven'll stop complementing himself."

"Sarah, could you look here for a moment."

"What's up?" Thresh grasped her chin and looked into her eyes. _Hmm, I didn't expect her to have a strong will too._ "Dazzled by my looks aren't you?" She said with a wink. Snapping out of his thoughts he chuckled slightly and released her.

"As fair as you are, Sarah, I am immune to your charms."

"Heh, ok." She rested her face in her palm and poked at her empty glass. "You and him both..." she added under her breath. The warden glanced at her as he finished his drink. _Him?_"Anyway, while, Nami finished her little ride, you want to hear about how I got my guns?" Thresh listened to her tale of not only her guns, but also how her family rose to prominence.

After their dinner they arrived at the entrance to a hotel that Miss Fortune had arranged for Thresh to stay in. Nautilus and Nami were about to head back to the Institute when Nautilus pulled the warden aside.

"Yes?"

"Why were you touching Nami earlier?" He spat.

"Last time I checked, she was Mari, not a bonsai tree. Don't worry, I don't plan on killing her." _Unfortunately..._At the latter statement, Nautilus gripped him by his collar and snarled.

"Don't fuck with me!"

"Oooo, down boy. Someone appears to be a bit miffed."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. HER!?" The warden could nearly see the fires of anger in the giant's yellow eyes. As amusing the situation was, Thresh knew Nautilus was out for blood...if he had any anyway. _The fool is easy to read. Now if only he could relay this passion in more lucrative ways...Then again..._

"*Sigh* If you really must know, I attempted to read her soul. But alas, her will was too strong, and her mind blocked all her secrets from me."

"Don't you do that shit normally? Why did you have to touch her."

"The souls of the weak are easy to hear. Sometimes they scream out hoping that someone, anyone would hear them. Though there are some that are harder to hear. As the saying goes, the eyes are the gateways to the soul. What better way to get a good listen?" Nautilus released the warden, but his gaze remained deadly.

"What were going to do if you could read her soul?"

"Unlike you mortals, I have no use for blackmail. I am but a specter with a hunger to learn how the minds and souls around me function and thrive." _It aids in learning how to break ones will as well._

"Warden, if you're lying-"

"I have nothing to gain from lying to the likes of you good sir." With that, Thresh returned to the girls. As Nautilus and Nami went on their, the warden cried out. "Nautilus!" The giant turned around with a slight grimace. The warden just gave him a large smile and said "Good luck." Confused, Nautilus was about to ask what he meant by that, but he was soon in the elevator with Miss Fortune.

~.~

Nami opened the door to her dorm and she and Nautilus entered.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, 'k?"

"Of course, take your time." Nami then left towards the bathroom. Nautilus turned on the TV and plopped on the couch. Once he heard the sound of water running, he knew the coast was clear. Reaching into his helmet he pulled out a small bag with the gold bracelet. As he held the bag in his hands, he felt his heart rate spike. "...How am I going to do this...?" He asked himself as he tapped his helmet with his fist.

It was common knowledge to many in the League that Nautilus pinned for the Marai ever since he saved her during his first day as a champion. Nami herself even knew of the giant's feelings, thanks to the gossiping ways of her comrades. But she made sure to keep Nautilus in the dark about it. Nami not only valued the attention she got from the titan, but the feelings of affection were mutual. She would have been more than happy to make her feelings know to him, but she knew him too well. He had a hard exterior, but a soft heart. After all he had been through, his pride has suffered, thought he was slowly regaining it. She not only wanted to give him the chance to regain confidence within himself, but to also feel the joy and relief of expressing himself fully.

But that was the problem. Nautilus was lacking confidence. Yes he had strength, but he had no real need for it unless it was to protect those dear to him. Not only that, he had not only lost his original body, but his previous memories as well. So every new memories he made, he cherished deeply, and every new bond he formed, he tried his best to make sure it would never sever. Nami was a source for nearly all of his recent happy memories. She was one bond that he didn't know if he could live with losing, thus, he knew the feelings he harbored were dangerous. How could he, a metal clad giant, ever hope to be with some with the beauty, grace, elegance, and strength of a person like Nami? What would she think? He didn't want to risk it...But his emotions were eating at him more and more as the days went by.

'_The warden told me 'Good luck'.' _ He thought. _'Heh...he musta been able to read me like a book'_ Just then the water shut off and Nautilus was running out of time.

A few minute later, Nami came into the room with an over sized light blue shirt with a purple star in the middle. She's already shed her green scales and they were hanging in her closet.

"So what ya watchin'?" She said happily as she sat next to him. He had completely forgotten the TV was on.

"Uh..." He quickly turned to the TV and saw a rerun of Valoran's most famous soap opera. "Oh yea, it's an '_All My Daggers_' rerun. Heh-heh."

"Oh I can't wait until the new season!" She chirped. Nautilus inwardly sighed in relief. Luckily for him, the soap opera was a hit across all genders, races and ages with its captivating and convoluted plot-lines and highly relatable characters. Its is so highly watched by champions in the League that it is taboo to talk about a new episode until at least two days after it aired. Lest someone would like to pay the price for spoiling...

The recap was over and the opening credits came on. The body of a woman, whose head was cut off from the top of the screen, walked in sporting a seductive red dress with a long slit on the side. She then began to speak: "_On the walls, I keep my axes._" The camera panned from her to a wall of ornate axes. "_The maces, in their shelves."_ The camera followed her hands as they displayed some expertly crafted maces. "_But there is a special place-"_ She said with a smile and she moved her index finger to her lips in a hushing motion. "-_where I keep-"_ She brought out a jewel encrusted red and blue box and slowly began to open it. "-_All My Daggers~". _And queue title card.

They both continued to watch the show and Nautilus began to grow more and more restless. He looked at his right had and back to Nami. '_...I guess it's now or never_.' He taped Nami on the shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Um...uh...here." He said placing the small bag into her arms. "I uh...bought this for you today. I hope you like it." Nami open the bag and her face lit up as she saw the bracelet.

"Awww! Naut! Thanks. But, my birthday isn't for a bit and it not Christmas for months."

"Yea I know, but well..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Puffing out his chest and forming fists with both hands, with conviction he said. "Nami!" Eyes still glowing with joy she nodded eagerly. Then he broke down. She was too adorable. He didn't have the mental fortitude for such a face. "I...I saw this at the store where Thresh was looking around and he insisted that I get it for you." '_Smooth...real smooth Naut...' _Nami was far from convinced but continued to smile all the same.

"Hee-hee, oh really? Well then give this to him as a token of my thanks~." She leaned up and slightly removed his helmet, revealing his coal black cheek, and planted a quick kiss on it before returning his helmet to its original position. She then rested her head on his arm. After being dumbstruck fr a few seconds, he got a hold of himself and spoke again.

"Nah, the bastard didn't even give me the money to buy it. I think I'll keep the sentiment to myself." Nami giggled at his comment. They remained that way for about an hour. When the soap came to an end, Nautilus found Nami fast asleep. He moved her to her bed and returned to the living room, closing the door behind him, and made himself comfortable on the couch, before dreams swept him away.

~.~

Thresh was in his tenth floor suite looking out the body length windows at the bustling nightlife of Bilgewater. A light drizzle had turned into a steady rain and the warden was enjoying the peaceful rhythm of the falling water.

_...That idiot didn't do it tonight...But sir Nautilus will do so eventually. The_ warden chuckled at his own thoughts and relocated to his bed. _Just once city more...Why did I even agree to this in the first place? ...Bah, I can't lie it was interesting...but far more trouble than it was worth. Well it shall all be over soon...Vixen...all I want is for you to forgive me..._The warden closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. _...That is all I ask._

* * *

Good lord its been over a month since I last updated . College plz. But anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this~ Also keep watch on the _All My Daggers _ thing. That may, or may not be important :3 So, what trouble did Ahri cause with this rumor? What happened between Veigar and Lulu?, When will Nautilus grow a pair? And how obvious is the identity of the guy MF mentioned!? All these will be answered!...Eventually! (and hopefully in less than a month...) Stay Squishy~


	17. The Warden Takes Piltover

Makin' my way down town, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home-bound~ Yo yo yo! We be in the big city now! Thanks to all my readers who have been so understanding for my slowness in updating~ means a lot! Now lets go!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 17: The Warden Takes Piltover

"To the center of commerce building my good man." The warden said as he hailed a taxi. The cabbie gave a nervous nod and started driving to their destination. The warden tried his best to ignore the morning bustle that the city's traffic brought about.

Once he got to the commerce building, he paid the cabbie what he owed and went inside, trying his best to ignore the stares. As he wandered to the portal hub his mind began to wander. _I'm nearly done with this nonsense. But I cannot expect this to truly solve anything...but if it actually does...what shall I do from there? How can I make sure that I will never harm the Vixen-_ Thresh suddenly felt someone bump into him and heard them fall to the ground.

"Ah, my apologizes madam." He said while giving the woman his hand. After rubbing the site of impact on her forehead, the woman looked up and got a good look at the specter before her. She gave him a look that could kill and completely ignored his aiding gesture. Afterward, she got up and began dusting off her dress. "I shall try my best not to let my mind wander wander whilst I'm walking again."

"I'm surprised they let your kind walk around in broad daylight..." She spat. "Leave my sight, lest you want to be on the receiving end of my rage...specter." With that she continued on her way past him until she met up with a rather joyous looking man with braids. _...Such a stern woman has a mate the likes of him? How odd...then again, who am I to talk?_ The warden continued on his way through the crowds of businessmen and women.

"There's another one?" Asked the dark skinned man with braids. The stern-faced woman next to him nodded as they left the building.

"Yes...One with a flaming skull. I have no idea what summoners are thinking by letting more and more of those vile urchins into their midst...Don't they know the evil that follows in their wake!?" It was obvious that her anger was building more and more as she continued to prattle on about the subject.

"Sweetheart please." The man said stopping in front of her and taking both of her hands into his. "We are on a vacation."

"Evil never rests Lucian..."

"That may be true, but are we evil?" The woman gave an unamused look at the man and raised an eyebrow at him. "Senna, it has been over five months. Even the best hunters need a break now and again."

"Lucian-" Senna soon found herself in his strong embrace. Though she tried her best to keep fer expression firm, a small smile broke through.

"I knew you would cave." She scoffed slightly and pushed him away and proceeded to leave him behind.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't get anything done, boy."

"And if it weren't for me, you would never have any fun, woman." She shot him a look of fake anger and and punched him in the shoulder. "Mmmm...yep...that's my woman..." He said weakly while holding his bruised appendage. She then grabbed his other hand and they continued walking off deeper into the city.

Back at the center of commerce, the warden had finally made it to the public portals when he noticed something amiss.

"...Where's the bloody portal?" The two large crystals at the sides of the portal to the Institute were neither glowing nor floating and the portal itself was not being conjured. "...God dammit..."

~.~

In the atrium, summoners and champions alike were enjoying the early morning hours of another passing Friday. Though there were more summoners than usual at this time of day. Ahri slinked through the crowds and made her way to the portal hallway. As she skipped down the hall with her hands behind her back, she was only half surprised to see a certain yordle bouncy slightly in place in front of a myriad of inactive portals.

"The summoners are sure taking their time with the maintenance aren't they?" Ahri said causing Lulu's ears to perk up in surprise.

"OH!" Lulu turned around and pursed her lips. "Ahri! You don't go surprising people like that until after lunch!"

"Heh heh, you're right Lulu, my bad." She said as she walked up next to the yordle.

"But you are right... Usually they do stuff like this real early in the morning."

"Well they said it was an emergency. Apparently some champions were falling indefinitely through the Rift yesterday. I mean I'd want shit like that fixed two if they expected me to keep fighting on that death trap."

"Yea, you're right..." The two woman stood in silence while staring at the inactive crystals to the Bilgewater portal. Lulu soon came to a realization. "Ahri?"

"Yea Lulu?"

"What are you doing here?" The kumiho soon found herself looking at a rather strange expression given to her by the fae sorceress. Her normal jovial facade was replaced by one of pure suspicion, and what seemed to be a hint of anger.

"Oh me? Well uh...I came to see Thresh."

"Why?"

"Well...he's my best friend and I wanted to let him know I was ok and-"

"If he's your best friend, why didn't you tell him as soon as you saw him two days ago?" _'Shit...I didn't think she of all people would remember...'_ Ahri thought as she tried to make up some rationale for it.

"Uhm well y'know, I saw you and him so engaged in your little conversation that I didn't want to-"

"Ahri?"

"Y-yea?"

"When glowstick comes back...can you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure. What?"

"Forgive him for what he did to you..." Before Ahri could say anything else, a jingle similar to the sound of falling rain came from Lulu's pocket. Taking out her phone Lulu answered. "Hello? Glowstick!? Since when did you get a phone!?"

"_Ever since Demacia...Fiora wouldn't let me leave until I procured one."_ Lulu's phone was rather loud, so the kumiho could hear every word of their conversation.

"Hee-hee. So what's up?"

"_I seem to be marooned in Bilgewater. The portal stones are inactive. Do you think I could trouble you into asking a summoner to remedy this situation, my dear?"_

"They're doing emergency maintenance on the Rift. All the portals are down, and there's no word on when the Institute will open for matches this morning."

"_Damn...well this is just grand..."_

"Ehy! There's no need to be all gloom and doom glowstick! I'll get in touch with MF. She should be able to get you a ticket to use one of the normal portals over there to get to Piltover directly."

"_But don't you mortals charge an arm and a leg for commercial portal travel?"_

"That's why being friends with the heads of cities come in handy!"

"_Heh, I suppose. Thank you, my dear. Though I must admit it feels rather strange to not be meeting with you before another part of my trek." _To this this Lulu giggled and the warden could be heard chuckling as well. '_When did they become so close?'_ Ahri thought. _"Well then I suppose I shall be heading to the commuter portals. I wish you a good day Lulu."_

"Ah! Glowstick wait!"

"_What is it, my dear?"_

"Ahri's here...And I think she wants to say 'hi'." Ahri froze and the line fell silent. "Here." Lulu handed the phone to the kumiho who eyed the light purple object for a few seconds before slowly taking it.

"H-hello?" Ahri said carefully.

"_...Good morning..."_ Ahri didn't say anything more. In the back of her mind, she was hoping the warden would say one more thing. Something that would prove that her lack of contact hadn't caused a rift in their friendship. Something that showed that he still thought she was special. And then he said it. _"...Vixen."_ The kumiho's eyes lit up and she started to laugh.

"Um, Thresh...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not talking to you for so long and-"

"_Vixen please. If anyone is at fault, it is me. I was the one who left without a word. All I ask of you is this...Give me the time I need to earn your forgiveness."_

"But Thresh, I already-"

"_Vixen...please..."_ The warden's voice was stern yet laden in desperation. Ahri knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so she agreed. "_Thank you. Now I must be off. I bid you and Lulu a good day."_

"Okay, later Thresh."

"_Farewell."_ The call was hung up and Ahri returned the phone to its owner with a smile on her face.

"See, now was that so hard?" Lulu asked.

"No, I guess not." She said with a giggle."Com'on. Since it's starting to look like the Institute will be closed for a bit, why don't you hang with me and the girls?" Lulu's eyes sparkled in appreciation and she nodded vigorously. The two woman made their way own the hall ad back towards the atrium. Right before they entered the glass corridor towards the waiting room, Lulu said.

"Ahri?"

"Yea?"

"...You don't think Thresh is a monster do you?" This caught Ahri completely off guard, so much so that she stopped walking causing Lulu to take a few steps in front of her. After a few moments Ahri said with conviction.

"No...And I never will." She started walking again and with a large smile she said. "He may torture people to get souls...but I trick people to take their essence. The only difference between me and him is that he's dead and I'm not. Besides that we're more alike than people know. And if people think he's a monster...then I may as well be one too right? Hee-hee!" Lulu just smiled and continued next to the kumiho until their met up with Soraka and Nami.

_Ahri...I hope you keep thinking like that...Because if you do...Glowstick may actually have a chance at being truly happy..._

~.~

After about an hour of waiting around some ticketing booths a woman, who was rather wary of the warden's appearance, beckoned to him and stated that a head of the Fortune family had given him a one-time free passage to a commuter portal to Piltover. He was given directions to a terminal ad was led in, along with other commuters to a large area with many chairs. The gray chairs sat side by side, about a foot from each other and had both armrests and leg rests. There were about 70 people, including the warden within the area. _...Well this is odd..._

"Good morning passengers." Said a woman on the intercom "We at Bilgewater's center of commerce would like to thank you for choosing our portals as your trusted means of travel. We now would like to ask all passengers to take their seats." The warden looked around the oval shaped room and found a chair at the fare left side that was further away from the others. "Our expected portal time is two minutes. You shall arrive in Piltover at 10:30. Thank-you and safe travels!" _...Wait a moment. 10:30? But it's only 9:28...What do they mean by-? _All of a sudden, the warden heard the hatches of the doors close. Then, the once see through glass ceiling was filled with a light blue-grey light. Thresh then started to feel the slight weightless feeling he got as he passed through the portals at the Institute.

"...What in the seven hells?" He said as the feeling never left him. He glanced back up at the ceiling and then to the other passengers. They acted as if nothing was amiss. About a minute late the weightless feeling dissipated and after a near blinding flash of light, the ceiling became see-through again and revealed another metal ceiling above it.

"Welcome to Piltover, passengers!" Said a man over the intercom. "Please remain seated until the hatches open. Thank you."Once the hatches opened the warden used his foreboding appearance to push aside the other passengers and exit first. Once out he caught sight of a large clock over head, and it indeed read 10:30. _...So humans have invented a black magic to not only transport many people at once...but they also distort space time...grand. _He pinched the bridge of his nose but was soon happy that his little journey was over.

~.~

Thresh had called Vi before he left, alerting her of his new method of travel. She had told him to wait outside the travel station, and he did as such. As he waited he took in his surroundings. Piltover was the definition of urban life. Metal was the basis of nearly every building. Buildings were bunched extremely close to each other. People crowded the streets along with cars, buses, and taxis. It also seemed to be a melting pot of many races and social classes of people. Once thing that stood out the most to the warden however, was the excessive use of magitech and similar technologies. Store signs floated by either magnetism or magical forces. If people didn't have their phones to their ears, they were talking to a holographic head to the side of their heads. There even were scantily clad holographic men and women in front of certain shops encouraging customers to come inside. _Well, 250 years of hating the living really makes you miss the advances that mortals make for themselves..._The warden then saw a rather posh looking sports car blare down the road nearly hitting a mother and baby in a stroller. _...And then I remember why mortals are such vile creatures... _The warden walked down the steps towards the shaking woman holding her baby and knelt down. She gasped at the sight of his skull but soon quieted down when the warden rand his hand through her hair.

"W-w-what are you-?" She stuttered but the warden shushed her by putting two fingers on her forehead. She flinched but soon became calm and her heart rate became stable. Little did she know that the warden was calming the inconsistency within her soul. This was not because he genuinely wanted to see her in good spirits, but her wailing cries were starting to get on his nerves. Anything to shut her up...

"You shall be alright. I assume no harm came to the little one correct?" She shook her head. "Splendid. Now don't worry, I'm sure the police department will-"

"YOUR ASS IS MINE YOU BASTARD!" At this proclamation the warden turned his head and saw a police motorcycle with someone rather familiar driving it.

"...Lady Caitlyn?" The officer of Piltover barreled down the street after the speedster, leaving the warden dumbstruck. "..." Just then, a police car drve onto the sidewalk, a mere inches from the warden and Vi jumped out.

"Oh hey there Thresh. Welcome to Piltover-yadayada. No time to explain. Get in the car!" She said as she dang near shoved him into the passengers seat. When she got back onto the wheel she returned to the street and accelerated towards her counter part. "Hold on tight man. We got some rich insurance fraud ass to kick!" They zoomed off until they caught up with Caitlyn. "What's the 4-1-1 hat ladeh?" Vi yelled from her window.

"From what I can see, he's headed back to his mansion."

"We got back up?"

"Vi, you're funny." She said with a chuckle.

"Heh, no, whats funny is how that damn hat of yours doesn't fall off at mach 4!" The both laughed as the warden looked on, giving them both strange stares from the passengers seat. Cait caught site of him and gave him a smile.

"Oh hello Thresh. Hope you're liking Piltover!" The warden continued to stare silently. "We're really sorry about this. But I promise we'll show you around once this is all over. Isn't that right Vi?"

"Hell yea. There's this bitchin' bar of 47th that has the best beer this side of the city. Oh yea, and there's that hotel with the big fountain we got a room for you in."

"Don't forget the burger place."

"Holy SHIT! Dude there's this place by 83rd that uses FUCKING HEXTECH to make their burgers glow any color you want. Not only that..." She leaned in a little and whispered. "The beer glows too...and the chair make you mixed drinks...as many you want..."

"That's Vi's favorite place."

"Hell yea that my favorite place!" The women continued on with their conversation and the warden just continued to stare. After a while it seemed that they forgot about him entirely so his eyes wandered back to the city that was rapidly moving around him. Every so often he would take picture, and he began taking even more as then got to a wealthier section of the metropolis.

A transmission came onto the radio telling the two policewomen that the man in question had just arrived at his home, and apparently there was a hostage in his backseat that accompanied him. The gender and identity of said hostage was unknown. They were urged to approach with caution. When asked if they needed any backup, both women hung up immediately and laughed together. _...Not that I don't think these two can't defend themselves..._ The warden thought as they all arrived at in front of the opened gate to the speedsters house. They told him to lay low and watch their vehicles as they crept into the house through the backyard. _But if they truly don't require assistance...why were both of their souls stressed beyond belief..? _Taking one more look at the haughty mansion he turned invisible and took his place as watch on top of Vi's cop car.

20 minutes had gone by and the warden had just about had his fill of watching the still road and the large houses that surrounded it. Along with the occasional limo or whiny teenager driving an overpriced car. He looked back at the house. _...Some has to have gone wrong...Sigh..._Still invisible, the warden floated into the building.

As he passed through the large front doors, he was at least happy to know that more than likely, he would not be detected due to the lack of an undead shield on the home. The first room he entered was similar to the one in his, minus the throne at the top of the large staircase. To his left is what seemed to be a living room with a large television and ornate loveseat. To his right was a large hallway and a grand piano. _...Where to start?_ The warden decided on trying to find the back entrance to the home, seeing as that is where Vi and Cait _should_ have came in from. After floating down the hall he came to a large kitchen fully stocked and organized. He looked around the cooking area. Nothing seemed off besides the lights in every room...budum-tish.

When he was at the end of the kitchen, it led to an extravagant dining area with a fully stocked china and wine cabinet. Though there was a sense of urgency, the warden couldn't help but take a picture or two. After passing through the dining area, he went through another darkened hall and found himself at the other side of the living area he saw previously. And there was a glass screen door that led out to the pool. On the rug, near the screen door, the warden noticed a set of wet footprints. They didn't look like heels...so he assumed that Vi must have had a little fun in the pool before coming into the home. _Well I guess that would explain the extra time...but then why is it so silent? _He walked back to the staircase with the throne at the top._ No where to go but up I suppose..._So he proceeded up the stairs, passing the throne with a framed picture of a snarky looking man above it, and went up the right hand second set of stairs.

The first thing the warden noticed about the second floor was the two huge curved doors visible as soon as he got up the stairs._ I'd be damned if that isn't a ball room..._As much as he would like to prove his assumption, he has some women to look for...oh yeah, and a hostage. On either side of the curved doors were long hallways with many doors. _...Good joy_. The warden would have to look through every one...So he decided to go all the way to the far left and start moving rightward.

He phased his head through the first door and looked around. It seemed to be nothing more than a guest room with a bed, some other pieces of furniture and a personal bathroom. Nothing suspicious so he moved on. The second room was no different besides the upholstery. He returned to the hallway and looked down it. He had at least 20 more doors..._So help me..._

~.~

It was past 2pm and the Institute decided to cancel all live matches for the day as the maintenance was taking much longer than usual and more and more unforeseen complications came up. The earth summoners who had come for game had left a while ago, and champions who were stuck in the Institute due to lack of portals either used commuter portals (if they felt like shelling out the cash) or just went about their business.

Ahri, Nami, Soraka, Hecarim and Nautilus left an outdoor cafe with food, and at Ahri's suggestion, they went to eat at the cinnamon tree. Once they finished climbing the back of the small hill, they were surprised to see a familiar looking hat.

"Lulu?" Ahri asked. Lulu looked behind the tree, her mouth full of rice. She swallowed quickly and flashed the group her signature sickly sweet smile. "What are you doing here?"

"To yield the rain, repeat the sayin', and eat one thousand grains." Lulu started as she took a bite of her rice. "But to feel a pour, eat one extra more, and release ye of your pain..." Her smile turned dark. Everyone but Nami and Nautilus looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Hecarim asked. Lulu just giggled slightly and tried her best to brighten her face.

"It's nothing~ I'm just enjoying the weather! You guys came here to do the same right?" They all nodded and Lulu motioned for pix to give everyone and rather odd shaped cookie. "Their made of beats! But they taste like blood-currant! Their for good luck!" Everyone present looked at each other, wondering who would be the unlucky soul to try it first. Soraka took a deep breath and took a bite. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly. After a few seconds, her eyes sot open.

"MMMM! These are amazing." After that convincing reaction, the other tried theirs as well. To their surprise, they really were delicious. Maybe they were being a bit too judgmental of the fae sorceress. Or so they thought...until they saw her forcing Pix to wear a hat made of grass. That faerie really didn't like the situation to say he least.

After a few conversations about nothing the group waved their goodbyes to the fae sorceress and left back towards the Institute. Lulu's smile returned to the dark expression it once had and she leaned back gazing towards the cloudy sky. It seemed to get cloudier by the second.

Nami and Nautilus separated from the others and went towards the entrance to spend the rest of the day roaming the city.

"Naut?" Nami asked looking towards the ground.

"I know what you're gonna say...Lulu knows the sea wailer's chant." Nautilus said gravely.

"You don't here that chant very often anymore...Back in the day seafarers recited it when they wanted have clear skies...to hang those suspected for mutiny."

"But those suspected would wail the chant and hope for rain...It would put their demise off...for at least one more day..." The entered a small clothing store and Nautilus helped Nami pic out a few thing for herself. "So...what do you think Lulu saying the chant means?" Nautilus sighed heavily and looked at the window past the mannequins and took note of the cloudy skies.

"Means it's gonna rain..."

Back at the cinnamon tree, Lulu was still looking towards the sky. Pix sat on her shoulder with a worried expression on his face.

"...To yield the rain..." She whispered while closing her eyes. "Repeat the sayin', and eat one thousand grains..." She reached for her empty bowl and picked out one lone piece of rice. "But to feel a pour, eat one extra more.." As she popped the grain into her mouth thunder rolled and it began pouring heavily. " And release ye of your pain..." She removed her hat and let the rain completely dampen her hair and face. After a few moments, Lulu started to whimper and Pix noticed water coming from her eyes that had nothing to do with the rain. He flew down to the ground and picked up her hat, nudging at her in an attempt to make her go inside. "In a few Pix..." she sniffed and pulled Pix into her arms. "...In a few."

~.~

The warden had gone through every door and found nothing of interest and no people...unless of course you counted the inflated women with holes in their mouths scattered around the master bedroom. Once he got to the other end of the hall, the warden was at a loss of what to do. It had been over an hour and he heard nothing within the house. _...Damn...Should I call the authorities? Hmmm...if I can pass through walls and find nothing how much help would they be?_ As the warden mused his options, he made himself visible and solid and leaned on the wall at the end of the hall. He then felt his elbow move slightly inward. There seemed t be a hidden indent in the wall. _...Well that helpful...and ominous..._ He carefully pushed it in further until he heard a tumbler. Before he knew what was going on the wall rotated 180 degrees and he was on the other side. It was completely dark except for below, as light creeped slightly out from the bottom of a door. The warden attempted to float...but he couldn't. _Hmm..._ He attempted to phase through the wall, and with no surprise, he couldn't. _...So there's a undead shield here...interesting._ The warden was lucky that he still had the ability to strengthen the intensity of the flames within his skull so he could at lest see the steps as he went down.

One he reached the door, he quietly peered through the cracks. His eyes widened. There, on the floor was an unconscious Vi. He now also knew the identity of the hostage. To Vi's right lay an unconscious Jayce. Both parties were in nothing but their underwear and their mouths were covered and their arms tied behind their back. Caitlyn, however was in an even more interesting position. She was hanging by her arms, still fully clothed but her mouth was covered too. Sh was still conscious but she was missing her hat. Thresh looked to her right and saw the back of the same snarky looking man, but upon his hair was the missing purple hat. _...I should save them...but I am curious...Oh what am I saying, I could just read the man's soul...yet. Bah...Caitlyn has the keycard to my hotel..._ He was about to walk in when Cait started talking.

"What do you have against the Institute?" She yelled, though her mouth covering muffled some of her words. The man turned around revealing and even snarkier grin and greasy black hair. HE stood a few inches shorter than Cait and curled his well kept beard.

"Girlie I have nuthin against the League. Hell, I watch all the tournaments. I was even this close to becoming a summoner, ha ha!" His his spirits soon turned angry. "That is until those fuckin' earth summoners started commin around. DO you know how hard they made it for normal people to become summoners now? All them earthies hafta do is have a computer or buy a robe if they feel like summonin in Valoran. But us. We gotta take tests, masta spells, and pay through the nose just to take an exam! I mean what the fuck!?" Caitlyn glared at him.

"So why are you trying to capture all the champions from Piltover!?"

"If I can get you bitches to stop goin' to that place. They can't hold live matches no more. And id them earthies want their fave champs back, their gonna hafta change a few things to get'em back!"

"You're sick!"

"Sorry sweetheart, flirtin won't do you no goo. I mean lookit what happened to you're friend and her bou. They didn't shut now lookit 'em. Whipped them so hard their clothes shredded. So if I were you I'd be quiet."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oooo, hate to do this babe, but I warned ya." The man left the room through another door and rummaging could be heard. _...Well then...if he isn't even going to kill them what's the point...What a waste. _Thresh swung open the door and Cait's face lit up. The warden approached her and untied her from her binds. He then removed the cloth blocking her mouth but he gestured her to be silent as he moved towards the room the man left to. The man reentered with a large whip in his hand. "Alright babe, sorry but, my crib, my rules."

"I'm sorry sir but you seem to be mistaken." The man turned to his left and saw the warden move from behind the door. The man let out a high pitch yelp and tried to run but the warden grabbed him by the mouth and lifted him from the ground. "You see, I believe you said that statement incorrectly. I believe the proper saying is: My house..." The warden then summoned 'The Box' and watched the blood drain from the man's face as he cowered in fear. "MY rules..."

~.~

Backup soon arrived and Vi and Jayce were both admitted to hospitals, though they were released soon after. Against the warden's pleas, Cait insisted that she show the warden around in an attempt to thank him for saving them. So they were able to see many parts of the city, and once Jayce and Vi were out of the hospital, they went to Vi's favorite place.

When night fell, Cait, Vi, and Jayce brought the warden to his hotel and soon went their separate ways, though it was obvious that Vi and Jayce were headed to the same destination. Like with every city, the warden stared out of the window for a few moments before going to bed. He mused for a few about what the snarky man had said about the earth summoners. They weren't like normal humans of Valoran. Namely, no matter how hard he tried, he could never sense their presence, and the amount of power they seemed to posses over people was astounding...Yet they themselves seemed to hold no magical powers...He didn't trust them, but that was another issue for another time. He still had a house to build.

_...I'm done now...Now to make the house...How the hell am I to do that? Hmmm_. Confused and without a clue the warden did the first thing that came to mind...He called Lulu. But for whatever reason, she didn't answer. _...Well that's strange. Hmmm. _Thresh then called Karma. He would have called Kassadin, but Karma was the only person he knew that would be up at 1 am. He explained that he was at a loss of what to do next and Karma told him not to worry. She would lead him through it in the morning. He thanked her and went to bed.

_...Well, tomorrow could be a new start, or the end of something before it has even begun. Only time shall tell..._

* * *

...Is this a new chapter actually within a week...ERMAHGER! ...unfortunately don't get used to it...though I hope ya'll like this chapter! Ya'll are mad epic! So, what's Thresh gonna do now? Whats going on with Lulu? Am I one of the few Vi/Jayce shippers? And WAS THAT FLIPPIN LUCIAN!?...and Senna? :D These will all be answered..Eventually! Stay Squishy~


	18. The Warden Didn't Want to Take Ionia

If we make it through the night we'll watch the mornin' sun~ Hello once again pretty people! Contrary to the name of this chapter I did not forget Ionia...trust me, I write fanfiction~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 18: The Warden Didn't Want to Take Ionia

The warden walked through the swirling grey portal and looked down the hall. Taking solace in it's emptiness, he quietly crept down the dark corridor to the atrium. Once he entered the large room, the time of day began to sink in. Water was not rushing through the large fountain and there was not a person to be seen. The lights were on, but only just, and the sky was a vast expanse of cloudless darkness. Because of this, the area surrounding the warden was lightly bathed in the eerie green light that emanated from his skull as he walked. _Hmm..So this is what this place is like in the morning._ The warden checked the large clock over the glass corridor. It read 5:30 AM. _So like Karma...Speaking of which._ Thresh continued to the glass corridor and peered towards the cinnamon tree. _...Of course. _The warden saw his tree, just as he left it a week earlier. Karma and a myriad of other champions were waiting at its base. _...Just as I left it...Full of people I don't care for...Sigh. _Wishing he had ignored the call from Karma, telling him to arrive at the Institute early, the warden slowly made his way to the elevator.

Once he reached the ground floor the warden made his way to the glass doors that lead to the gardens. As he walked past the vacant tables of the outside eateries and started up the small hill, he noticed the sun slowly beginning to rise in the distance.

"Took ya long enough!" Yelled a rather pissed looking Vi. The other champions, including Vi, were sporting large bags under their eyes along with tired and/or annoyed expressions.

"...I was called here by Karma...I was never told that this was a gathering for more than two." Thresh said bluntly. Karma made her way through the group and gave the warden a smile.

"Well you can't expect to get a house built with only the two of us, did you?"

"Well of course not. But that doesn't explain why-..." Thresh stopped and took a moment to see exactly who was present. Every champion who had served as his guide, barring Jarvan, Mundo, and Draven, were present. Hecarim and Soraka were also in attendance."Karma...these people aren't builders. Hell, half of them are barely even sane."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yelled Quinn. Thresh just narrowed his eyes into a bored expression at her and returned his gaze to Karma.

"Don't you see? Now, why don't you just lets the poor souls get back to their beds and I shall call some real workers to start on the house in the morning. I can consult with Kassadin for who and what to use, and I'm certain Taric would not mind aiding in interior design. Hmm, I must also-" He was stopped by Soraka covering his mouth.

"Don't you remember warden? I LOVE interior decorating!" She squealed. Thresh sighed and gently moved her hand away.

"That may be, but I cannot ask you all to do anymore than what you have done. I am not one to owe any favors you see." Thresh walked past Soraka and got the attention of everyone present. "I am sorry for the burden that lady Karma has given you all tonight, but I shall no longer be needing any of your services. Now I suggest you all go back to where you were previously. Tis the weekend...Now go enjoy it." Thresh then started on his way down the hill.

"Come on now Thresh. You can't possibly-" Thresh shot Hecarim a glare, silencing any attempt to change his mind. The warden continued on without another word and everyone watched as he reentered the Institute. They then all then burst into laughter, except Quinn. "Ahh...that's our warden."

"Come on Quinn, you know he didn't mean that." Lux said trying to get Quinn to stop pouting.

"Damn, I knew he was hard headed, but I didn't expect this." Said Nami.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that I plan for everything now isn't it?" Said Karma as she started down the hill, beckoning everyone else to follow. "Thresh still had his bags so he should want to drop them off in his dorm. Now let's head to the portals, Eve and Elise should be waiting for us." They all nodded in agreement and left as the sun continued to slowly inch it's way into the horizon.

~.~

The warden was climbing the stairs in the dormitories and was about to continue upward towards the men's floor when he realized something. _...Wait...Lulu wasn't there._ With this fact piquing his interest he decided to quietly walk towards her room. Upon reaching the door he took out his phone and called her, seeing as he knew she was rather eccentric, but not everyone's sleeping schedule was as manic as Karma's. It rang only two times before going into voice-mail. _...So she is either awake, or annoyed at someone calling her this early. _He called again, and the same thing happened. He gave a light sign and was about to knock in her door when he felt something at his feet. Looking down the warden saw some folded paper being pushed towards his boots. He knelt down and touched the paper and felt one more light shove until it was completely in his hands.

"...Lulu?"

"Read the note glowstick!" Lulu said in her normal excited tone from inside her room...but her voice cracked as if she had been crying. Obeying her command he unfolded the paper. It read:

_Sorry I wasn't at the tree_

_But then again you were probably happy that I wasn't there_

_I mean...who am I to tell you how to be happy right?_

_But anyway...you don't have to worry about me stalking you or anything anymore_

_Good luck on the house...if you still go through with it_

_P.S LISTEN TO KARMA! :3_

The warden just stared the fae sorceress' surprisingly neat cursive. He was surprised at what she wrote...but for whatever reason, he also felt...a pang of anger. His skull contorted into a scowl and he yelled.

"Lulu! Open this door!" He then started banging on it, loud enough to get her attention, but not so obnoxious to disturb other residents of the floor. _This fool woman has been getting more and more strange by the day. What in the seven hells is wrong with her now? Wait...Why do I care? If it weren't for her I wouldn't have to deal with...Bah! Damn it all! _"LULU!" _She may be an annoyance, but dammit, these idiots are becoming important to me and I hate it!_ "LULU! Unless you want me to break this door down where it stands, you better-!" As soon as he started yelling again, the door slowly cracked open, and all the warden could see was one of the fae sorceress' puffy red eyes.

"...Hi glowstick." Lulu said in an attempt to sound like her normal happy-go-lucky-self. Thresh attempted to open the door fully, but Lulu held the door firm.

"Lulu...what happened to-?"

"It's ok glowstick. Here. I'll put your bag in your room for you." She snapped her fingers and the warden's bag appeared in her hands. "You should get going..."

"No, not until you tell me why you are in this state!" The warden was seething now. Lulu said nothing in response but closed her eyes and gave him a melancholy smile.

"I...I have to go glowstick..." She slowly started closing her door, but the warden used his right hand to stop her.

"...My dear...please. Tell me, what is ailing you?" Lulu's sad smile grew twice as wide and she looked up at the warden.

"You know what happens when a faerie with broken wings tries to fly?" she asked quietly. The warden's concerned face grew slightly confused and he shook his head. Lulu chuckled slightly. "Heh...me neither." She moved his hands and closed her door. "Listen to Karma." She said finally and the warden heard her walk further into her room. _...Lulu_. Thresh stood at her door for a minute more and contemplated calling her again...but he knew it was no use. _...Her soul was so bound within itself even I felt strained trying to read her..._He walked back towards the stairs and took one more glance at her door before returning to the atrium. _Well, I better asses the amount of space I have for once. By the time I'm done with that, and having a little 'fun', it should be a good time to start searching for the necessary personnel. I shall need construction workers, carpenters, plumbers, fine artists, sculptors, electricians..._ The warden continued to muse himself as he passed through the portals to the Shadow Isles.

_~.~_

The warden walked down the broken cobble path towards his abode when he noticed something strange. He looked around him and noticed that there weren't the usual amount of shambling corpses hobbling about. In fact, besides the dead trees and living death vines scattered on the ground, no undead corpse, whether animal or humanoid, were present anywhere. _Hmmm...I have been gone for long. Maybe some exorcist purged the place. No matter._ Pushing the thought out of his ind, the warden continued on.

Passing through a small forest, the warden's eyes grew wide.

"Seven hells..." Before him was his home...or at least what was left of it. The left half of his decrepit mansion was currently being destroyed by massive demolition trucks and machines. Men in fork lifts were organizing debris as well. To the mansion's right, the warden saw that those currently destroying his house had made a large hole in the front in order to enter the home, every so often showing a few items to a woman in a hard hat. Speaking of that woman.

"Save the doors they look nice!" Yelled Karma. The workers nodded and began to carefully detached the large ornate doors from their hinges. "Do you think you'll be able to do anything with that Soraka?" The star child put her hand on her chin and scrutinized the ancient artifact.

"Yep, I should be able to restore it. But I'll need some binding runes and I dang near finished all the ones I brought with me on that grandfather clock."

"I told you we should have just bought another clock Sora." Hecarim said blankly. Soraka shot him a glare.

"Ehy! Who's head of interior design?" Hecarim sighed in defeat and allowed her to climb onto his back and they continued down the lightly pebbled path. "Oh hi Thresh!" She said as the passed by the dumbstruck warden. He watched them enter the forest and then glanced back at the ruins of his home.

There were other plain clothed people with hard hats in attendance, and they were his guides. Lux, Garen, and Quinn were talking to some regal looking artists with chisels in their hands. Shyvana and Fiora were doing the same, but in another location, probably to make sure the duelist and lady of luminosity didn't get into a spat...MF and Nami were talking to a sculptor as he worked on what seemed to be a fountain...in the shape of a seahorse. Nautilus was carrying in the materials the sculptor needed, and magazines MF and Nami used to reference the design they wanted. Cait and Vi were inside the right remains of the home. The warden didn't know exactly what they were doing, but he noticed Cait showing a worker pictures and Vi pointing to the destroyed grand staircase. As the warden watched them work, he was at a loss for words.

"'Scuse me Thresh." Thresh turned around to see Zac holding two large girder beams in his left hand, and bags of breakfast food and coffee in his right. The warden moved to the side to let him pass and Zac stretch his arm towards him. "Coffee? I put extra cinnamon in the one in the middle. The guys here said you like it." The warden glanced at the coffee cup and silently picked it up. He gave the hulking blob a slight nod in appreciation, to which Zac returned with a large smile and rejoined the rest pf the group. The warden looked once more at the sight before him. _Why...?_ He had told these people to leave him to his own devises. He did not need their help any longer, nor did he want it. He had also explicitly told them that he did not like owing any favors...yet here they are. _...Why do they care so much?_ Tired of asking himself questions he could not answer, he started to approach the site.

Zac had finished handing out food to the tired looking champions. It was about 8:30 am now, but it was obvious that many of them had been up much longer than they would have liked. After taking a bite of her doughnut, Karma felt someone approach and turned her head.

"Ah, Thresh!" She got up from the piece of wall she was sitting on and waved towards him. He said nothing as he approached her, and when he stopped he just stared at the wreckage. "See that old clock?" The warden glanced at the instrument she pointed to. " 'Raka spent like an hour restoring it. Looks good huh?" The clock that once obviously looked like it had seen better days, was returned to its former glory. _Hmm...I never knew it was made of mahogany... _"Oh and Nami and MF are making a great looking fountain! I think they planned on making three, but I told them just one for the front and one inside were good enough." _...So easily amused...at least its not a naked cupid..._The warden blankly glanced over the fountain that was currently being sculpted and then followed Karma to the back of the home.

There was a grassy hill behind the decaying home whose peak gave a near perfect view of the balcony that once way. The duo passed some workers who were busy taking out support beams and warned them to keep their distance and had evacuated any champions that were still inside.

"You had a really nice back yard. Lux and Garen suggested we cover it with marble tiles and put in a pool, Sounds fancy, no?" She said with a smile. The warden remained silent as he continued to watch the workers place small pockets of explosives at the base of the remaining supports. "Oh yea, I put Cait and Vi in charge of the architecture. They said you really liked that champion snatchers mansion, so I thought they would have more insight on what you'd like." She looked up and him and his stern gaze remained on his abode. "Ahem. Well as for me, I'm coordinating everyone and I'm also helping Soraka with furnishing your new place.~" Thresh closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he let it out her turned and started walking up the hill. Confused but still in a happy mood, Karma followed him. "So I was also thinking that you'll need some protection on the house so we can all feel safe from all the evil spirits around here. I already hired a rather skilled exorcist. But don't worry, he'll charm it to make sure you, Hecarim, and all the other undead champions can go and come free of harm. Also I was thinking that purple drapes would look great in the-"

"This is my home..." Came a deathly growl from the warden when they reached the top of the hill.

"Did you say something Thresh?"

"This is MY HOME!" Thresh growled causing Karma to flinch and take a few steps back. "My dear..." Thresh put on a manic grin and slowly approached the frightened woman. "How would you feel if Someone came to your personal residence, completely against your wishes, and did what they pleased, Hmm?"

"B-but I thought you-"

"How would you feel if you returned to do the thing you enjoyed more than your very existence...and were instead shown this!?" Thresh pointed angrily at his home as the explosives detonated, bringing down what was left of his decrepit castle. Karma stared as the realization of what she had done sunk in.

"Oh Thresh, I'm so sorry I...I should have known that-" She gasped as the warden was glowering over her. She had the greatest urge to run, but her fear made her a deer in headlights.

"I told you fools to leave all else to me...yet you go on an defile my land, my home, my sanctuary." She then clamped her eyes shut and attempted to run down the hill when the warden caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "I am not your puppet...Yet you and your rabble dare to prove me wrong..." He took his other hand and placed it on her chin. As he attempted to make her face him, she tried her best to refuse.

"Thresh please..I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please-" She felt him remove his hand from her face and was expecting the worse until she felt him pat her head. "...What?"

"...Karma...I thank you." He had fully released her and was looking at the remains of his home as the workers started to clean up the spare debris.

"But you just said-?"

"I am undead my dear. Tis not uncommon for me to lash out at the living." He said with a chuckle. "This work needed to be done sooner than later and my hard-headedness needed to be addressed eventually." He turned towards her, took her hand and kissed it. "I apologize for my outburst...and I thank you and everyone here for your aid...But please, don't do it again. Wait for me to come to my senses first, alright?" Still a little uneasy, Karma managed to crack a small smile before they both headed bac towards the remains of the house. "I suppose I should give my insight to lady Caitlynn and lady Vi."

"Actually, you do plan on giving Ahri a specialized room correct?"

"Yes of course."

"Ah good, here." They stopped and Karma handed the warden a small ornate bell. He stared at it for a few second before looking quizzically at the woman before him.

"My dear..what is this?"

"It's a bell." It took all of his being to refrain from face-palming, but the warden did squeeze the bridge of his nose.

"...Yes this is a bell...But why did you give it to me."

"You're headed to Ionia." With that she started walking off.

"Wait, what?"

"With that bell in your possession, you will be able to use the portal within the League to access a special part of Ionia for a short while. Mind you warden, this is not a trip to take in the architecture. You know Ahri as well as I, and as such, you know she doesn't care much for Ionian style homes. But that place was her home once, and she has left something very dear there. But it has gone missing for some time. Though she has sentimental value for this object she never cared enough to look for it."

"...If this object could pass over her head so easily what is the point of me obtaining it." Karma gave a slight giggle and looked into the warden's eyes.

"Think warden. You build a fine home for her to relax in as she pleases, and when she turns in for the night, she sees something of her past that she once thought to be long gone. How do you think she will feel?" Though he knew Karma meant well, the condescending laughter was starting to get to him. He was about to retort when he remembered the final part of Lulu's note._..I suppose I have no choice I the matter...Lulu...you have my trust yet again._

"I suppose I shouldn't lose this little trinket should I?"

"No you shouldn't. But also, you only have one hour before the portal it creates dissipates. If that happens...Have fun trying to find the main city."

"..." The warden just nodded slightly and walked down the cobble path towards the small forest. He turned and saw Karma and a snack tray holding Zac wave to him as he disappeared.

Thresh passed through the portal to the Institute and glanced towards the swirling pink portal to Ionia. He placed the bell into his pocket and collected his thoughts. _...Karma...Lulu trust's you...So I have to as well._ He took a hearty step forward and passed through the portal.

~.~

Lulu sat on her couch with the TV on in front of her, clutching onto a pillow. She was still in her pajamas as the clock struck 1 PM. Pix sat at her side with a concerned look on his face. She had bags under her puffy red eyes and trails of tears were prominent on her cheeks. Pix flew up in front of her face and put his hands on his hips.

"Hee-hee, I've looked better haven't I Pix?" Pix wasn't amused. "Yea, I'm usually much better than this. Though it was hard...I could at least sleep for most of the night. They haven't been getting worse...so why is it getting harder?" She brought the pillow she was hugging even closer to her chest and buried her face in it sighing. Pix then sat on her head. "I'm becoming happier?" She felt him nod. "Actually...that could be the reason...I just thought it was because he saw me attempting to be happy with the warden...so he intensified them...But maybe, the happier I get get...the worse they get." Pix flew back down onto the couch, elbows on his knees, face in his palms. "Y'know Pix? ...I don't care. It's been so long since I actually could sincerely smile at someone. Like, longer than it takes a cicada to eat sap!" Pix gave her a weird look. "Ok probably a little longer than that, heh-heh."

Feeling slightly invigorated, Lulu got up and headed for her shower. After letting the warm water wash her tiredness away she emerged in her purple bathrobe and looked at herself in her dresser's mirror.

"I guess I should apologize to the warden about this morning huh?" Pix flew into her bedroom and landed on her dresser giving her a stern look. "Tell him...?" Pix nodded. "But...but what if he finds out? They'll just get worse!" She suddenly shrunk into a fetal position and started shivering. Concerned, Pix flew to her sided and started rubbing her head until she calmed down. "He warned me Pix...warned me not to tell anyone...How can I trust the warden not to tell." Pix gave her a sincere look ans he sat on her head again. "...well you are right...he seems to be the only one to take me seriously... on anything." She got up and pushed Pix off of her as she went into her closet... "Alright..If he asks...I'll tell him..."

~.~

The warden was seeing red. As soon as he stepped through the portal, he sank into the plush grass below him. He was in an obviously magical forest with fairies a, sprites, and wisps roaming every which way. Though he preferred spirits of malice more than these benign beings, they weren't the problem at hand. Oh no, the real problem was...the kumiho pups...

As soon as he arrived at least six of then ran up to him and began cutely biting on the end of his robes. He would have swatted them away if he hadn't noticed what seemed to be a rather large male kumiho watching from the top of a tree. That and being grossly outnumbered by spirits that count smite him instantly. So he tried his best to ignore them, and all that got him was more pups curiously following him everywhere he went. He saw more and more adult kumihos as he walked through the lush forest who watched him carefully so he just grinned and bared it.

But then he realized something _What the hell am I searching for?_ Karma hadn't told him anything and he doubted she would tell him anyway. But he did not feel like wasting anymore time than needed so he took out his phone. _...Surprise surprise._ The device wouldn't even turn on. With the amount of magic in the area, he should have expected as much. As he pondered what to do next he felt a pup jump onto his elbow. As it hung there it started chewing on the decaying fabric. _...You have got to be kidding..._ Keeping an eye on the two adult kumiho in front of him he gently raised his arm and slowly pulled the pup from his elbow.

The pup was rather small, and fit into the warden's palm easily. After it scratched it's ear with its leg it stared into the warden's eyes

"...I suppose you wouldn't know anything about a vixen named Ahri..." The warden said annoyed. As soon as Ahri's name passed through his lips the pup jumped from his hand and ran off ahead. The other pups followed suit. _...Took them long enough to leave._ He turned around and was met with a group or 3 adult kumiho who eyed him diligently. The middle one gestured its head in the direction of the pups, and the other two followed suit. _...Cornered by mythical beasts...grand._ The warden said nothing as he followed the trail of patted down grass left by the pups.

When he finally spotted the pups again, he seemed to be in the nesting area of some of the kumihos. Leaves and lush grass were packed into large circles in the area. Some of the nests had female kumihos nursing their pups while other had kumihos of all ages resting or socializing with one other. He carefully walked through the nest, lest he accidentally destroy one of them. He approached the group fo pups and the all were sitting around one nest in particular. When he looked inside the nest his eye twitched.

"...This can't be it." Just then a rather different looking adult kumiho with red swirling markings around her eyes and tails entered the nest and retrieved the object. She then placed it in the warden's hands and gave a small bow.

"Tell Ahri to come visit us more often if you would, chain warden." The kumiho said happily. The warden stared at her for a few moments and she spoke again. " You won't be able to read my soul, warden."

"Oh I wouldn't attempt to do so, dear lady. I'm just surprised you've heard of me."

"There is more to the world that your tiny Isles, chain warden. I pray you find that out sooner than later." With one final bow, the presumed kumiho leader disappeared into the lush woods. The warden looked at the object he retrived one more time and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Vixen... this had better be worth it." Placing it in his pocket he looked at the group of pups. "Well go on, you lot. I know you want to follow me, so the least you can do is lead me back from whence I came." Upon hearing this the pups eagerly ran in the direction of the portal, with the warden following close behind.

Once he aarrived at the portal, he was about to pass through when he felt the nipping of many little mouths at his feet. The pups were biting his cloak in attempt to make him stay. He sighed and knelt down.

"I don't know whether it it because you lot are stupid, or it's just the first time you have seen undead beings such as I. But trust me, you do not want to see me again." The pups started whimpering and their eyes became wide. Thresh felt something slightly as he looked at them and he felt disgusted right afterwards. "...Keep an eye out for Ahri...who knows...I may not be too far behind." The pups seemed a bit gleeful after that statement and barked in joy as the warden approached the portal once more. He turned his head to the adult kumiho. "Farewell." They gave him respectful nods as he passed through to the other side.

~.~

"Next time, tell me what I am searching for..."

"Why? You figured it out didn't you?" Karma said as she took the object from Thresh and put it in a container that consisted of precious or delicate items. "Did you meet the elder?"

"So that's who she was. Yes I did."

"What did she tell you?"

"...Nothing of importance." Karma raised an eyebrow at him, and in response he raised an eyebrow at her as well causing her to laugh.

"What ever then."

"My dear, I know we have had a busy day but I haven't seen Ahri at all today. It is nearly 9 PM and not even a call."

"Oh I did that." She said as she pointed to the specific plot of land for a worker.

"What?"

"I had Sona take Ahri out for the day. Their currently in Piltover enjoying the nightlife, and they'll be there until tomorrow."

"...Why did you do this?"

"Trust me, it's better that she see's you tomorrow." Thresh was about to ask why again when he remembered Lulu. He sighed and looked at the progress of his home.

Magic was an amazing thing. Thanks to the hextech machinery, the front of his home was already complete. 30 feet in front of the home consisted of light grey cobble stones. A few trees were cut down from the small forest in front of his home and a path from that indent to where the steps tot the front door was gong to be was made of black cement. Victorian lampposts lined the path until it reached the coble stone area. At the center of this area was a large fountain of a winged fox with lights at its base. The rooms for the basement were complete and just needed furnishing...though Karma would not tell the warden how many rooms were actually down there. The only other things that had been completed were the foundations of the house itself. At the moment, the supports for the first and second floors were being erected.

"I assume the others have returned to the Institute?" The warden asked

"Yes they have. We should go as well, it's getting late."

"You should know by now I don't need sleep."

"That may be...but we do." The warden noticed the workers packing up and getting into their vehicles. "Also, isn't that your house in that pile over there." The warden gave her a light glare as Karma started down the black cement path. "Walk me to the portal?" He put on a small smile and the two of them returned to the Institute.

~.~

The warden laid in bed anxious about seeing Ahri after over a week since the last incident. _Vixen...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..._Still with these thought in his head, he tried his best to let himslef fall into sleeps welcoming arms.

Outside of his room stood the fae sorceress clad in her purple nightgown and her hair in curlers. She was about to knock on his door but soon hung her head and proceeded towards the stairs and returned to her room.

* * *

Dang I'm giving Lulu a hard time o.o and I actually like her . But meh. Here's another chapter for you guys. This little housing arc will be over soon.~ Thanks for reading! So, what was the item Thresh got for Ahri's room? What is keeping Lulu up at night? Whose the one that did this to lulu in the first place? And why the heck do kumiho pups like a dead guy with a flaming skull? These will all be answered...eventually! Stay Squishy~


	19. The Warden and His Castle On the Ground

Take me to your best friend's house~ Goin' round this roundabout~ Ooooooh yeah~ So another late chapter...I blame finals . But anyway, let's get this going~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 19: The Warden and His Castle On the Ground

"Psssssshhh..." The warden was still in a slight daze when he felt someone, or someTHING, poking him on the nose. Assuming it was nothing, he swatted it way and tried to return to his slumber. "Psssssssshh." There was the sound again. It didn't seem to belong to anything in his room, but the warden just chalked it up to a fly or the Institute sprinklers. "Pssssh!" Wait a moment...he was on the highest floor of the dorms. There was no way he could hear the morning sprinklers from this height. Though he felt no threat to his life he mustered up a little strength and slowly opened his eyes.

Still slightly riddled with sleep, his vision was rather blurry. But something was very strange. There were many blurry figures surrounding him...and one of then was sitting on his chest. He shut his eyes tight for a few seconds and blinked a few times before realizing what those figures were.

"Pssh~" Lulu said as she poked the warden on the nose. Thresh stared wide eyed at the yordle and the party that was with her. _...What?_

"Took you long enough to wake up!" Soraka said with a bored expression as she reached into the sack hanging around Hecarim's midsection. "Now, blue or red?" She said holding out rug swatches. Hecarim pulled out a third swatch. "Oh yea, or beige?" The warden continued to stare without saying a word, with his right eye twitching slightly.

"So yea uh, Thresh? We know you said you didn't want a pool and all." Vi started not looking him in the eye. "But we put one in anyway.~"

"And a smaller one on the second floor as well." Added Cait.

"And a bowling alley." Vi continued.

"And a movie screening room."

"And a Jacuzzi."

"And a gaming room."

"Basically anything you didn't want we added." Vi said calmly. "Don't worry your account didn't bounce...I think." Thresh's right eye started to twitch a bit more violently.

"Oh yea, Thresh? Would you like a crystal that makes hard or soft water? The plumbers say that your place is too deep in the woods and too far from the portal to have normal plumbing, so you'll be using water crystals. Their completely safe!...Just don't touch them...ever...Unless you turn half Marai...Or you become a summoner...Or are made of metal...Or you don't mind having gills for a week." Nami said with a toothy grin. Thresh remained silent. "Well to put it into perspective, the Institute supplies hard water so maybe you'll be more used to that-"

"THRESH! Mundo Industries, or Institute of War!?" Quinn yelled randomly.

"Girl what are you talking about?" Asked Evelyn.

"There has to be a grand piano in the gathering area near the entrance and in the dumb ball room! He has to choose a brand so I can go buy them!"

"Someone's a little too eager..." Nautilus, who was holding the water crystals whispered to Nami, causing her to giggle. Quinn heard this and gave him a death glare.

"Who was talking to you, chicken of the sea!?" Seeing the rather uncalled for rage in the woman's face and tone, Nautilus just raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Thresh, you need to come so the exorcist can temper the undead shield to your presence." Karma interrupted. "Wouldn't be much of a home if you couldn't get in huh?"

"You may also want to check the work that Eve did on your...personal quarters, darling." Elise cooed. "You would also want to use your own seals on it. Wouldn't want another mortal having an 'incident' would we?"

"But he still hasn't chosen the rug for the grand staircase!" Soraka yelled with Hecarim nodding in agreement.

"Oh yea. Dude, the pool guys told us to ask if ya wanna use chlorine or ether to clean the pool." Vi said.

"Before any of that he needs to get himself tempered to his house!" Said Karma.

"I NEED TO FUCKING GO BUY THESE PIANOS!"

"If he doesn't choose the water he wants, he might get sick for a few days after drinking the wrong type!" Nami interjected.

"MUNDO!?"

"He needs to get tempered!"

"OR INSTITUTE!?"

"Blue, red or beige!?"

"Soft or hard!?"

"I ain't got all day! Chlorine or ether!?"

"Pick one!"

"Pick one!"

"PICK ONE!"

"Pssshhh~" Lulu said while poking his nose. The onslaught of questions and loud argument continued until the warden couldn't take it any more. He stopped Lulu from poking him and gently carried her from his lap to the ground. He then took a deep breath.

"ENOUGH!" The warden bellowed, and immediately the room became silent. He slowly rose from his bed and walked by the group of champions. Upon reaching his dresser he placed his hands down and leaned forward slightly. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and watched the reflected fearful faces of the other champions. He balled up his fists and took a deep breath. Upon release, he calmly turned around and brought both of his hands towards his chin. He then eyed all in attendance.

"Blue." He said pointing both hands to Soraka. "Hard water." He said repeating the gesture to Nami. He then responded to the remaining questions in a similar manner. "Mundo Industries. Ether, but only if it is made from the soul dew of wisps from Ionia. I shall check my 'quarters' after I am tempered. And I shall be tempered once I am ready. Now...I have answered all of your questions...So permit me to ask...Why the hell are you all here!? It is eight in the goddamn morning!"

"Well you wouldn't answer your phone." Vi said.

"And we need to get the house done in time for your housewarming party." Karma added. The warden narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"...Housewarming? I never authorized"

"Alright, come on all. Let's leave the warden to make himself presentable. See you on the Isles, Thresh." Karma said as she bid everyone else to follow her out. The warden pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to his unwanted visitors march out of his dorm. Once the room fell silent again he started for the bathroom when he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"What are you still doing here Lulu?"

"Oh you know..." She said nervously while fiddling with her fingers. "Nice muscle shirt~" She grinned at the warden who responding with a bored expression.

"Once again...what are you still doing here? Don't you also want to prepare for...what ever the hell it is you all are preparing for." Lulu furrowed her brow and opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came. "Lulu?"

"Heehee, you're right. Gotta dash before the deer get hungry~"

"Deer?...Wait! You idiots didn't bring deer to my-!?"

"Just joking~" She said with a giggle as she quickly made her way out of the dorm. The warden sighed heavily once more as he entered bathroom, not looking forward to what his...'acquaintances' had in store for him...

~.~

"...You did what!?" Thresh yelled as he and Karma exited his newly erected castle.

"I arranged for you and Ahri to spend the day together until we finish furnishing the inside of your house." Karma said nonchalantly.

"But...why?"

"Well it won't be much of a surprise or joy for Ahri if she's here before we get the drapes up and have the water for the fountains running. Or if the chandelier in the ballroom isn't hung right. Or if-"

"I understand that much, Karma..." Thresh said with a light growl as he covered his face with his hand. "But why should I be the one to-"

"You're the one who did all this crap for her lover boy! Only makes sense you give her a good day too." Quinn yelled from one of the windows on the second floor. " What, you don't wanna hang with her anymore?"

"No that is not it either. It's just... How in the world am I supposed to keep her entertained?" Both Karma and Quinn shot him a look that could only be interpreted as 'are you serious'.

"Dude...you're the guy who routinely takes nearly everyone in the League out to dinner if you find them 'good company'...Or if they just don't give you shit in any of the games you have with them..." Quinn said.

"And you and Ahri were inseparable...before recent events. Just do as you two usually did." Karma added.

"Yea what she said."

"...Ladies...it's not that simple. How am I to face Ahri so casually and suddenly?"

"Like this!" Vi yelled from another window on the second floor. She motioned for Eve to come into view and pretended to slick her hair back. " Hey girl how you doin'?" She said while moving her eyebrows like a caterpillar. Before Eve could say anything Thresh interrupted.

"Hell would have to freeze over and so would Brand before I stoop so low as to resort to Draven-esque antics..."

"Thresh...Ahri's your friend. I know for a fact that hasn't changed." Karma said giving hm a reassuring smile.

"Yea, what she said." Quinn said with a smile as well before a loud thud came from behind her. "IF YOU FUCKING TURDS DROPPED THAT FUCKING PIANO, SO FUCKING HELP ME!" And with that she disappeared into the home. Eve and Vi followed suit. Karma gave the warden a wave before attempting to reenter the home.

"Karma?" She stopped suddenly and gave the warden a confused look. "...Do you truly think...this will work?" She gave him a small smile before walking back to his side. The warden still had his right hand on his face and his head facing the ground. He felt Karma's hand on his cheek and revealed his face.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than she may ever know..." He whispered gripping the hand on his cheek with his own. "But for now...I just want her forgiveness."

"From what I can see, Thresh...she's already given it to you." Karma said quietly and turned away from the warden. "You just need to accept that fact." She flashed him one more smiling before disappearing into the house. The warden looked at the colossus before him. The dark mauve and black marble home truly did look like his old one as it would have been in it's former glory. But why? Why did these mortals go out of their way just to satisfy the pathetic desires of a damned soul such as he?...He didn't muse on this for long as he started down the lamppost lined cobblestone path towards the small forest.

_...I just need to accept that Ahri forgives me? ...But what if she truly hasn't? ...It has been long since the last time I had ever questioned myself so many times...These mortals, they shall be the end of me, I know it..._

~.~

There were not that many people crowding the visitor's center within the Institute that afternoon. The lazy Sunday afternoon only drew in sparse groups of tourists or civilians purchasing League merchandise. The warden once again was a magnet for attention as he could be seen pacing between the twin fountain in front of the information desk.

_2 PM...Ahri should be here any second..._For what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, the warden glanced at the large sliding doors at the Institute's entrance. He turned slightly to the right and saw Sona walking along with a bright faced kumiho. _...This is it. _The two women entered the Institute and were headed towards the elevator.

"Good afternoon ladies." The warden said with a warm smile. Sona turned and returned the warden's smile. Ahri however let out a gasp and brought her hands to her mouth. Seeing this as an opportune time to slip away, the maven gave the warden a wave and a look as if to say 'good luck'.

The two stood eying each other for what seemed to be like an eternity. The warden, who kept a smile on all the while brought his right hand in front of the kumiho.

"It has been some time has it not?" Ahri slowly reached for his hand and shook it gingerly. Once they let go he bid her to follow him into the elevator. Once the doors closed an eerie silent filled the room. The tension began to eat away at the kumiho until she could no longer take it. Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to speak.

"Um... Thresh-?" She was stopped in her tracks by the warden petting her on the head. She looked up to find him smiling at her.

"I've missed you.." Tears started to well up in the kumiho's eyes as she tried to speak again. "...Vixen." That was it. Ahri jumped onto the warden, knocking towards the right wall of the elevator.

"I missed you two Thresh!" She said as her tears started to impede her speech, but it was obvious that she was happy. At first, the warden was a bit taken aback by her sudden display of affection, but soon eased into the hug and wrapped his arms around he small frame. He soon felt himself slide down into a seated position while the kumiho atop him sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back gently, which seemed to stop the tears, but he would still feel the uneven intake of breath every so often. Ahri soon settled herself and snuggled into the warden's chest as he would rhythmically run his free hand through her hair.

It wasn't until the elevator finally came to a stop on the fourth floor when they realized that an elevator was probably not the best place for a warm reunion. The duo was knocked out of their daze by a less than accommodating executioner.

"YO! You fucks are hogging the elevator! Make way. Draaaaven's gotta date." Standing before them was a sweaty Draven with a tower around his neck. It appeared that they had missed their stop on the second floor and where instead taken to the Institute's gym. Draven continued to yammer on about how 'hot' said date was, to which the warden let pass over his head. He felt Ahri ever so slightly grip the front of his cloak and looked up at him with those huge yellow eyes of hers. Having heard enough from Draven, Thresh pressed the 'close doors' button. "Hey!" He slowly removed Ahri from his person and helped himself and Ahri up.

"I believe there is a better place for us to catch up." The arrived on the first floor and started towards the Institute gardens. "Don't you agree?" He allowed Ahri to exit through a glass door as he pointed towards an all too familiar hill. The kumiho giggled and nodded in response as she took hold of the warden's hand. The duo then began to make their way up the hill.

~.~

"Ok everyone. Time for one last once over of the place before we get ready for the party~." Karma said happily as the final group of construction workers were dismissed.

"I hope Ahri likes this." Lulu said. Vi put the yordle on her shoulder and grinned.

"Well if the fox doesn't like it no biggie. We gots a theater and some jacuzzis to enjoy!"

"But...wasn't this for Thresh in the first place? I mean...it's kinda useless if Ahri doesn't like it...right?" The grin disappeared from Vi's face as she looked to the others for help.

"We put a lot of work into this. I'm sure she'll love it." Karma said reassuringly. "Anywho, now let's admire the fruit of our labor, shall we?" With that, Karma opened the refurbished ornate front doors of the warden's newly erected manor.

The party entered the castle and were greeted with the splendor that was the entrance hall. The room itself was large and circular with marble walls. Corinthian columns held it up at the edges and right in the middle of the northern wall was the grand staircase. The staircase was lined with royal blue carpet and right before it branched into two directions was a throne made of black mahogany lined with green velvet. The hard tile flooring was a neutral beige that clashed with the mauve marble on the walls, but was easy on the eyes. The room itself was lit by a large crystal chandelier that hung far above them and a few other ornate lighting fixtures that were akin to Gothic lamps. Right above the ornate doors was window in the shape of an octagon, that let moonlight seep into the room.

"I don't know how you did it Soraka, but you somehow made this place bright...but spooky." Quinn said gaping at the architecture. The star child burst into giggles and beamed proudly at her work.

"But what's with the throne?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our idea." Said Vi. "Creepy dude liked the crib of the guy that hijacked us. He had a throne in his house too so we were like, why not?"

The party went through the right archway into a dimly lit room with red carpet. Most of the wall here consisted of large windows with purple drapes, giving the viewer a grand view of the front yard. There was a lone armchair in the corner accompanied by a coffee table and leg-rest. In the center room, with the moonlight reflecting of or its black surface was an electronic grand piano.

"Yep, that's one of my babies~." Quinn said earnestly.

"Hmm, you never really struck me as much of a musical type, darling." Elise commented.

"Well you can't judge a book by it's cover. Y'know, I also know how to play the flute and the-"

"Twas not an invitation for you to gloat about your talents, darling..." Ignoring the scowl eked that its way onto Quinn's face, the party left down the door way on the opposite sine of the room, passing by a closet and guest bathroom.

They soon found themselves in the dining room complete with a crystal lined maple table covered in a dark purple dining cloth. On the back wall was a fully stocked china cabinet with a wine holder to it's right. It was connected to modern looking blue and white kitchen that had a sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

"Pantheon is going to be the one catering the shin-dig, correct?" Cait asked.

"Yes. I called him earlier and he'll be escorted here by Hecarim soon."

"By the look of this, he's gonna be happier than a wisp in a mana store with an energy addiction!" Lulu cried happily. Everyone just laughed nervously at what they thought, and hoped, was just an awkward joke. Just out outside, there were a few tables and chairs along the sides of the large in-ground swimming pool with a hot tub to it's left side.

A comfortably living area was connected to the kitchen. There was a large flat screen was mounted on the wall with a small but powerful surround sound. A black velvet couch was propped up against the back wall with a low-rising coffee table in front of it.

"So this is where we chill right?" Vi asked.

"We could be basically 'chill' anywhere" Corrected Eve. "But this place is the closest to the entrance so if your a lazy sum-bitch I guess."

The party returned to the grand staircase and made their way to the second floor. There was not much decoration to the floor itself besides the blue carpet. This was the resting floor ans was home to many doors containing bedroom areas and personal bathrooms. However, behind the set of stairs was a small glass covered terrace with a pair of armchairs that one could use to gaze at the view of the forest in front of the home. Behind the sets of stair was a tremendously large set of doors leading to the ball room.

The ball room was nothing short of astonishing. Thanks to Karma's magic, they were able to restore the hall into its former glory. A huge blue crystal chandelier hung from the coal black ceiling. The walls were lined with blue quarts with stone ionic columns holding to room up at the sides. It was circular in natures and at the far end was a pair of glass doors with black curtains leading to a balcony overlooking a small hill in the backyard. Right near the entrance was a second piano identical to the one in the room near the entrance to the home.

"I think we did a good job here, right Karma?" Nami said with her hands on her hips.

"I must agree. Well, everything seems to be in order. Let's get back to the Institute and get the stuff for the party." Karma said as she lead the party out.

Evelyn led everyone back to the Institute while Elise chose to stay and look over the warden's personal chamber. In the hallway leading to the dining room was a door that lead underground. She walked down the stairs to the basement and passed many a door that led to the indoor pool, the theater, the gaming room and the bowling alley. At the end of the hall their seemed to be nothing off interest but a beige wall.

"If I remember correctly..." She lifted her hand towards the wall to her right and a black glyph appeared.

" _...Begone Mortal...Lest You Soul Shall Ever Rest With The Warden..."_ Rung a ghostly voice inn the spider's head.

"Hmm, spooky. The Exorcist did their job well...But I should be able to get in." She waited for the glyph to fade before trying again. The black glyph returned and the voice rung again. "...Well this is annoying...Hmm?" Just then a young man phased through the wall in front of her. "Ah you must be the Exorcist's apprentice. What was your name again?" The boy tried his best to compose himself before the spider queen before giving her a quick bow.

"Sorry t-to intrude miss. M-my name is Franklin..."

~.~

"So, after me and Sona left the club, those two guys were still trying to hit on us!" Ahri said as she laid against the warden's chest.

"Hmm, so how did you deal with them, my dear?"

"Did the only thing we could do. Sona called up Morde, he came to the bar, we left, and the next thing you know, they were nice enough to get us a room at one of the best hotels in Piltover."

"Just like that?" _...How could lady Sona call anyone? ...No, don't think about it._

"Just. Like. That~." She put her arms behind her head and a smirk on her face as the sun began to set. For the past few hour the duo had be talking about nothing. Thresh had told the kumiho of his travel, while cleverly leaving out the reasons behind them, and she had filled him in on the gossip that has been spreading in his absence. "Oh yea did I tell you about when Rumble tried to ask Tristana out for the fifth time? Haha, he was so nervous that he nearly-"

"Vixen...may I tell you something?" There was a slight hint of desperation in the warden's voice, but luckily the kumiho didn't pick up on it.

"Huh? Oh sure Thresh, shoot." The warden gently pushed her off of his chest and made her face him. After a few deep breaths, he looked her in the eye. "Thresh?"

"Vixen...I am truly, truly sorry for what I have put you through."

"Thresh I already told you. It's ok." She took his hands into her and smiled. "You've already apologized like four times in the last two hours. Everything's cool-"

"No...Vixen...It is not." The warden's expression tuned ever more melancholy as he gripped the kumiho's hands. "...Vixen...that night...Your soul left your body..." The kumiho gasped and covered her mouth with shock. "Were it not that I noticed your condition when I did...your souls would have been lost...or worse...I would have found its way into my lantern." The warden noticed the kumiho was no longer looking at him, but the ground below her. "Vixen...the act of entering my lantern means to endure pain unimaginable...knowing that I nearly let you go through that. It sickens me..." He rose up suddenly and walk towards the side of the tree. After a few seconds he slammed his fist into if, causing many leaves to fall.

"Thresh, calm down!"

"HOW CAN I!?" He yelled back but refused to look at her. "Vixen...you have changed me..."

"What?"

"There used to be a time...where just being in a mortal's present would set my anger alight...heh heh...Now look at me. I willingly come to this place...I work for mortal...I fraternize with mortals...And yet, I haven't got mad like I once did..."

"You were once human...weren't you?"

"That I was my dear...but like most of the dead, I tried my best to keep my past where it was...the past. But you..." He turned around an gave the kumiho a hard look, causing her to jump slightly. "You made me remember things...Things that I hid away...That I once hoped that I had long forgotten." He approached her and reached his hand out helping her up. "And..." He took her into his arms suddenly and gently caressed the back of her head. "I...cannot thank you enough." Though still slightly confused, the kumiho eased into the hug and they remained that way for a few moments.

"So..what does this mean Thresh?"

"I'm not entirely sure...But there is something I would like to show you. But it resides on the Isles." He felt the kumiho gasp and brought his hand to her chin, making her look up at him. "I understand your fear my dear...but please. I do not want you to feel fear anytime you think of my home. The memories that I have made with you before...are memories that are best forgotten. I understand this task is not easy, but I would be honored if you are willing to give me one last chance." He released her and allowed her to think about her decision. It was not a quick one. As the minutes flew by, the sun had fully set and the moon was making it's way upon the scene. The kumiho suddenly started making her way down the hill, to the warden's dismay. _...I should have foreseen this..._ He was about to take his seat at the trees base once again when he heard.

"Hey! Tall green and scarey! Don't you have something to show me?" The kumiho was at the base of the hill with a smile on her face, waving at the warden in an attempt to make him follow. A slight hopeful look graced the warden's face as he made hast down the hill.

~.~

"So she left you to seal the warden's chamber?" Elise asked while looking around the hidden torture room, making sure everything was in order.

"Um, y-yes. She did." Franklin said apprehensively. After checking everywhere and confirming that nothing seemed out of sorts, the spider queen slowly made hr way to the boy, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Now why would a seasoned exorcist leave such a cute apprentice all by his lonesome in the gruesome land of the dead?" She cooed as she approached him slowly, moving her hips in a sultry manor and lightly caressing his face. He swallowed hard.

"I-I-I am perfectly capable of protecting myself miss-"

"Elise~."

"*Gulp* Miss Elise..." He awkwardly took a step back and continued. "I-I hope the seals were to your liking. If so, I just need to temper the owner to the room and my job is done. My I ask when will he be here." Elise pouted. She was not used to easy prey resisting her charms.

"He should be around soon, darling. Though you should probably wait in the back yard. Don't want you scaring the company."

"Y-yes of course. Right away ma'am." He gave her a low bow as she walked past. Before she disappeared up the stairs, she said with venom in her voice.

"Pray you don't try and fool the warden, darling. He is more keen to noticing the tricks of an exorcist than I. Also...he is MUCH less forgiving..." With that she continued upstairs, just in time to help with the party set up.

~.~

The warden and the kumiho were walking towards the portal room when they noticed a certain dark child near the elevator along with the sad mummy.

"Thresh!"

"Annie? What are you doing here so late? And a Sunday no less." Thresh asked confused. The girl pulled him aside and bid him to kneel down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I know I can't stay for the party, but that doesn't mean I can't give you something for your house!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a what appeared to be a white fur-ball with tiny horns complete with a eerie green ribbon. "See, I even got a ribbon the same color as your eyes!" The warden stared at the...thing in his has and then looked back at the girl.

"My dear, thank you, truly but...I have no idea what this is."

"You don't know what a poro is!?"

"Isn't that a reindeer in Finnish?"

"No! They're creatures full of fluff and rainbows and happiness and love!" She gave him the biggest smile and all he could do was thank her for the present and give her a pat on the head. Once she left back down the elevator he returned to the kumiho.

"What did she want?"

"...She gave me this abomination." He said pointing to the bundle of fluff. The kumiho squealed and grabbed the toy from the warden's hand.

"She gave you a poro plushie with a green ribbon!? Daw! It matches your eyes~." The warden gave her a bored expression.

"...My dear, what is a poro." The kumiho stared and him and gasped.

"Oh that's right. Our real selves are only summoned for Summoner's Rift unless theirs an event. So you've never been to the Howling Abyss have you?" The warden shook his head. "Welp, I'll see if I can arrange a private match for us in a couple weekends. Prepare to see a bunch of these cuties!" She said hugging the toy. "So why did she give this to you anyway?"

"...I'll let you think about that." He said as they approached the swirling purple portal to the Isles. The kumiho's breathing became uneasy as she stared at the portal. The warden took her had and the passed through.

Once on the other side, the warden allowed the Kumiho to get her bearings. She gripped onto the poro plushie with all her might as she tried her best to forget about all that has happened before. She felt the warden put his hand on her shoulder.

"Vixen...I'm here. I promise, I will not let anything happen to you." She smiled at him. "But...I must ask that you close your eyes...until we get to our destination." The warden expected her to disagree or ask him many a question of his intention, but she immediately did as she was told. "Vixen?"

"I trust you Thresh...Just don't keep me waiting~." The warden chuckled at her cockiness as led the way through the forest.

~.~

They walked on the cobblestone path and reached the warden's front door.

"Where are we...why aren't we walking on dirt anymore?" The kumiho asked nervously.

"Fear not my dear. Now just wait here one moment, and do not open your eyes until I say, understood?" She gave a slight pout but nodded. Thresh opened the door slowly and went inside, closing the door behind him. "Is everything ready."

"As ready as they'll ever be dude." Talon said from the top of the grand staircase.

"Talon! Got yourself off of my throne! Karma! Karma!? Where is that woman..." The woman in question tapped him on the shoulder. Thresh turned to find her with an apron around her waist and oven mitts on.

"You rang?" She said sweetly.

"I do not remember saying that he was invited..."

"You didn't even want the party in the first place man." Said Vi from the living room. From the room with the piano, Darius could be heard mixing drinks and Quinn was doing a few scales while Rumble tried his best to get Tristana's attention. The warden soon noticed that the main entryway had more guests than he expected as well.

"Grand house you have here my friend." Kassadin said holding a glass of whiskey. "I never knew such a place could exist on the Isles. Good job."

"...We did most of the work." Nautilus said under his breath.

"I'm sorry good sir, but if you would like to attempt to mock me, you will have to be louder that a rabbit sneezing." Thresh said with a hardy chuckle earning a glare from the titan. "So Karma, how many bloody people did you all invite here?"

"It would be better to say who isn't here. Annie couldn't stay because she's too young and Amumu follows her everywhere so he isn't here. Draven apparently has it out for you. Mundo is...well Mundo. Nocturne cannot leave Institute grounds until next month when his seals have fully seeped in. Kog'maw would make too much of a mess. Rengar and Kha'zix are fighting each other, or whatever. Poppy got too drunk last night. And Teemo wasn't allowed to come."

"Why wasn't Teemo-?"

"No one but the yordles like Teemo..."

"Ah."

"Also Lulu asked not to invite Veigar."

"Hmm, why's that?"

"I'm not sure actually. You should ask Lulu about it." She started back towards the kitchen. "Now bring the girl of the hour here already!" Taking one more look at all the people in his home, the warden just sighed and went back outside.

"Alright my dear, just a few more steps." Ahri slowly followed the wardens lead. She heard her footsteps against the tile floors and her curiosity started to get the better of her. Since her steps were echoing, they must have been inside somewhere. The Twisted Treeline headquarters perhaps? But then it wouldn't have taken them so long to get there. She then started to hear lots of snuffling and whispers.

"Um...Thresh? Can I open my eyes now?"

"Hmm, hmm. Go ahead Vixen." Taking in a deep breath, the kumiho slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a big-

"SURPRISE!" She was dumbstruck. Before her was a myriad of champions, sitting on staircases, standings between doorways, laughing smiling, and just being happy. But why? What surprised her the most, was their location. How long has a place this nice been here.

"Thresh? Where the hell are we?"

"...My new home." At this statement she turned to face him.

"Your what?"

"Hey! Questions can wait till later. As for right now..." Quinn yelled while helping Sona prop up a DJ system. "Let's get this party started! Pump up the jams, sister! You to metal head!" Mordekaiser and Sona took the reigns as DJs for the even and a humorous blend of pop with metal undertones began echoing through the area.

"You hungry Ahri?" Nami asked showing her a plate of hors d'oeuvres.

"When you're done with that, you have to see the bowling alley." Soraka squealed. Ahri's jaw dropped.

"There's a bowling alley!?"

"I know right!? It's in the basement, come on." Ahri was about to follow when she turned to the warden.

"Thanks Soraka but I think I should-"

"Soraka, could I have a word with the Vixen for a moment?" Soraka nodded and went to join Nami, Nautilus and Hecarim.

"What's up Thresh?" The kumiho asked.

"Why did you hesitate to go with Soraka?"

"I mean...I don't just want to up and leave you or anything." Thresh started to laugh a bit uncharacteristically. "Hey what's so funny?" Thresh took her had and led her past the crowds of champions to the room with the piano. He brought her to one of the large windows and stared up at the moon.

"My dear...it was in my old home where I hurt you the most. It is where you have your worst memory of me...Is it not?" Ahri remained silent as she continued to look outside and grip the poro plushie against her chest. "As such...I have decided to make sure that those memories will be replaced with ones you can truly cherish. And so...a change of scenery was required..."

"So...you did all this...for me?" Thresh smiled and nodded.

"But I had help...whether I wanted it or not. I still do not truly understand why these mortals have helped me in my en devour...what do they have to gain?"

"You're talking about Nami and the rest of the gang right?"

"Yes that whole lot."

"Well...friends would go to the ends of the earth to help their friends." _...Friends..._"That's basically what you did for me right?"

"I suppose...But besides that fool Hecarim...I don't think I ever thought of anyone along the lines of 'friend'"

"Well, we're friends aren't we?" Thresh grew silent and turned towards her.

"Of course..."

"Then I don't know why Nami and them can't be your friends either. You got alot of people who like you Thresh. You just need to learn to realize it."

"Ahri, you coming or not?" Soraka said from the doorway. The kumiho gave Thresh a pleading look to which he responded with a smile.

"Go...this is your time to make memories that will last." She giggled and gave him a hug before joining the starchild to the basement.

The warden leaned over the window sill and sighed. It had worked. His plan had worked. Ahri had forgiven him. But...it seemed like he wasn't getting any closer to her than where he was previously. _...It will have to do...At least I can stay by her side again._ Taking in the moonlit view of the forest before him one last time, the warden then made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as full of excitement as were other places in the home. If champions weren't gorging themselves on the delicacies made by Pantheon and Leona, they were clad in aprons helping the duo. The warden sat near the sliding doors drinking a glass of cinnamon brandy when Elise caught his eye.

"Next time I allow Karma and the rest to have a gathering at my home, I must attest that they prevent the rabble from gaining entrance..." He sneered as the spider queen skulked towards him.

"Lovely to see you too, darling. I assume that this was just what the doctor ordered to patch up your woes with the fox?"

"Surprisingly yes. I must remember to take lady Lulu out to dinner this week. Though strange...she is of good company." Elise chuckled softly but her expression soon grew serious. The warden caught on. "What happened?"

"You have an unwanted visitor in the backyard. Your personal chambers are sealed off completely unless HE is there to let you in. I wasn't able to break the seals myself." Thresh's expression grew dark a he stood up. "I found the body of the exorcist that he was training under buried a few yards behind the pool. She was the one who charmed the house, which is why you are still able to enter but I assume he wanted to do a few things she wasn't willing to let him do...Pray teach him a lesson, darling." She started towards the living room but remembered something. " Ah yes. If I remember correctly you are still in the charge of his little friend? Maybe a reunion is in order. Up to you, darling."

_His little friend?...Ah_...

~.~

The warden walked to the top of the hill behind his home. None of his guests were enjoying the pool so he needn't worry about looking too violent. In the distance he saw the silhouette of a young man approach. He recognized the man immediately and revealed a sinister grin.

"Has it truly been three months already? Oh how time flies. Don't you agree dear boy?" Franklin stood his ground. The warden noticed a jar full of clear liquid in his right hand, and a seal in his left. "My boy it's rude to seal of a man's personal chambers without his permission. It is also rude to kill ones master...when they do not deserve it anyway."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHERE'S JOHN'S SOUL!?" he yelled holding the jar of liquid in a threatening position.

"Ooo, anxious are we. What happened? Did your lady friend leave you? Tis a shame, she seemed to be a nice girl."

"STOP STALLING AND DO WHAT THE FUCK I TELL YOU!"

"Temper temper~." Thresh said while rubbing his left hand index finger with the index and middle of his right hand repetitively. "But if that is what you want, I'm polite enough to accommodate." The warden summoned his lantern and opened. Reaching inside its ghostly innards, wails and shrieks began echoing out. "Ah, here he is." The warden pulled out a wailing green orb that soon started to materialize into John...or at least what remained of him. The boys soul was truly broken. He was missing his left arm entirely and his right eye was barely connected t his body by a thin ethereal tendril.

"F-f-frank...r-ruuUUUnnn...LLEAAaave..." Was all John could moan out. The warden started laughing maniacally.

"Hmph, now doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Give him to me..." Franklin growled.

"Now why would I do that? I gave you his body in pieces. Even if you did have his soul, he wouldn't have a body to return to."

"Our families aren't poor...we can make him a new body..."

"Interesting. Oh, but you do know that he isn't exactly all here. Had a bit too much fun with him, me thinks. Sorry about that." The warden continued to toy with the boy until he snapped and through the contents of the jar at the warden. But the warden disappeared.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" John however, wasn't so lucky. The holy water burned through his ethereal being as he writhed in pain.

"John...I-I'm sorry..." Franklin sunk down to his kneels as he watched his friends ghostly remains burn up until he fully disappeared from existence. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh dear boy you should be~." Before Franklin could turn his head...it was rolling down the opposite side of the hill and the warden grabbed hold of his soul. "As much fun as I would have with you, _Franklin_, I don't know how I would live with myself if you and your best friend could not be together. Oh no don't worry yourself, allow me." Walking towards the puddle of holy water, the warden slammed Franklin's soul orb into it. Screams of agony immediately erupted from the orb for a few moments until it completely disappeared. "Tis always sad when I have to watch a soul go free..." The warden looked back and as if on queue, Franklin's body blew away like dust in the wind. "But when a novice exorcist bind's his body and soul to a seal...I suppose it is worth it." With the dead done the warden returned to his home for the rest of the party.

~.~

It was around twelve AM and the warden was only in his sleeping pants sitting on his throne on the grand staircase. The window above the front doors allowed moonlight to seep in in such a manner that it looked as if the warden was under a spotlight. The party had ended about an hour ago and most of the guests were escorted out by Sona and Mordekaiser. There were a few that opted to stay and try out the abode's new facilities.

The warden sat hunched over with his skull resting on his hands and elbows on his knees deep in thought. So, what was he to do now? He had a new home, and he had his Vixen's trust back. But what about was he to do about these bonds he was making with all these mortals? Why was he starting to care so much for them...And particularly Lulu. He was not able to properly talk with her at all though he had sen her many a time. But most importantly...He still could not tell if Ahri had and strong feeling for him. She herself was not hard to read...but he could find no clues within her soul that would match the feelings that he felt. He knew this would be hard...and it may never even happen...So why did it hurt him so? Since when did the pain start becoming too much to bear. Just then, the warden heard footsteps.

"Hey there sleepy head." Said the kumiho. In her right hand was the poro plushie, in her left...

"I see you found my present?"

"Yea~." She said snuggling the red velvet ball against her cheek. "You know, I always remembered this being bigger..."

"Well you were a fox when you used it last, so its only natural."

"Well isn't someone a smart ass." She said jokingly as she walked behind the throne. The warden looked over his shoulder and noticed her mounting the poro on top of a bare column that rose just above his throne.

"I thought you liked that thing?"

"I do, but what better place for the gift Annie gave _you _than right at the top of your stairs? That way everyone will see it!"

"What joy..." Thresh said halfheartedly but still with a smile on his face. The kumiho then walked in front of him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, flustering him a bit. "...Vixen?"

"Thanks for finding my ball. I assume my mom gave you a bit of a hard time?"

"Not necessarily..." Thresh said with a fake pout causing the kumiho to giggle. "You should go back to bed, my dear. We have another week of matches starting tomorrow." She nodded ad started walking up the steps.

"You should get to bed too. Goodnight~."

"Sweet dreams, Vixen." As soon as the kumiho disappeared from view the warden rose from his throne and started for the opposite set of stairs, though he took a moment to look at the poro on the column. "This...Howling Abyss has a myriad of those things...*shiver*" And with that he walked back to his room and let sleep sweep him away.

_...My days are only going to get more difficult the longer I associate myself with these idiots...And yet...that is the very reason why I look forward to each new day. _

* * *

Soooo...this is late...very very very VERY late...But that's the end of the housing arc :3 Thresh gots a new crib where a buttload of things can happen!And now he has a poro plushie! Also...Teemo is never invited to parties...NEVER. So the next arc is starting soon...I'm just at an impasse to decide which arc I wanna do first as they both could happen at anytime...but meh I'll figure it out! Thank you guys for being so awesome. I hope you liked this chapter~ Now, Why was poppy too drunk to party some more? Is Nautilus truly the chicken of the sea? What movies are they gonna watch in Thresh's screening room? And seriously, the heck is up with Lulu? These will all be answered...Eventually! Stay Squishy~


	20. The Warden Hates the Howling Abyss

I really can't stay~ Baby it's cold outside~ Yo mah shiny people. ATTENTION THIS IS A NOTICE!: Now that I haz ye attention~ Imma be going to mah homeland (Nigeriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~) For the next two and a half weeks. So you will not be hearing from me for a bit. But cuz I love ya'll so much, I pushed away my laziness to get this out for ya'll before I leave! Hope ya'll like! As a refresher, it's around the middle of march of 2013 in this story at the moment. Also for the dude asking about st patties day...u must really luv that holiday or somethin lol. But unfortunately it was never thought of when I was conceiving this story and I don't like to add things that don't really mesh. Sorreh, hope u still continue reading anyway :D. Now lets get started~.

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 20: The Warden Hates the Howling Abyss

"Hee-hee-hee *snort*"

"Shhhh! Tee hee-heeeeeee. Quinnnnnn. You're gonna wake him up if you laugh so loud!" Ahri

whispered...kind of.

"Hee-hee! I'm swoorie. Buh-but he's so cute when he's sweepin'."

"Eeee! His hands are so cold!" Nami squealed.

"Hee-hee! They are!" Said Soraka. "So cold haha. Sooo cooold. Cold cold cold~"

"Rakaaaaa~ Your hair ish soooo fluffy...I can't see glowstick's face..." Lulu said with a pout.

"Oh, Namiiiii. Your tail is tickling me!" Ahri said with a giggle.

"Oh reeeally? Then take thish!"

"AH! Nahami!"

The warden laid in his bed hearing every word that were spoken by the females. Minutes before, he thought he had heard his door opening, but ignored it. It was not until he felt something climb into his bed...which soon turned into many things. Though said 'things' did not stop moving and did not stop their approach until they got themselves under the covers and right on top of the wardens person. After that all he heard was shifting and giggling. Were it not for the fact that he had no physical need to breath, the intruders would have surely crushed his lungs.

_...I really do not want to open my eyes...Why me?_ As much as he wanted to just turn intangible and leave the women to whatever mischief they wanted to do, he decided that it would be better to humor them...or at least he hoped it was. The warden slowly opened his right eye, and then his left. _...Of course..._

In front of him were five out of the six guests that opted to stay at his home. The kumiho rested comfortably on his chest while the fae sorceress and one of the wings of Demacia were on either side of her. The marai and starchild were resting themselves on his arms.

"Hee-hee, hello warden~" The women cooed together, each of them giving him a seductive look. The warden looked at each woman for a few seconds before giving them a final bored look.

"...You all reek of alcohol..." He said finally.

"Do we?" Lulu said with a 'duck' face.

"...You all were drinking until..." He looked to his right and the clock read 2:57 AM. "Damn near three AM?"

"I don't know~." Quinn said while shaking her head.

"Were we?" Ahri said in a playful tone. It was just then when he felt Soraka and Nami moving his hands...he then started to feel something soft with small things poking at his fingertips. _...You have got to be kidding..._

"...Why are you all here?" He said closing his eyes and furrowing his brow in annoyance.

"Because you're so cuuuuuute~." Nami cooed.

"...I'm flattered, my dear." To this Nami started giggling uncontrollably. The warden sighed heavily and reopened his eyes. "Well this is fun, but would you all mind getting off of me?"

"Why don't you make us mister man!" Soraka said jokingly. Realizing that trying to use any sort of logic was utterly useless given the current situation, he took matters into his own hands. He managed to free one of his hands and reached for the comforter and raised it slightly. He then stopped dead in his tracks. _...Really?_ He then forcibly removed the rest of the comforter and allowed it to fall to the ground. He stared at the women for a few seconds as they just giggled at his reaction. He released his other hand and gently pushed the women off of him as he got off of the bed. He walked towards his dresser turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he took his hand away from his face the five women were giggling on the bed sitting on their knees (with the exception of Nami, who sat as if she was wearing a skirt). The warden took in a very deep breath and when he finally let it out, he had only one question.

"...Why...in the bloody seven hells...Are you all naked?"

~.~

The previously beautiful day now turned into overcast skies as the warden took his break at the cinnamon tree. Hecarim and a disinterested Nautilus were also in attendance. Nautilus sat silently drinking his kiwi-ade as the warden enjoyed a tuna salad. Hecarim's salad ended up mostly on his person and the ground as he dozed off every few minutes, and the titan began to notice.

"Why are you so tired?" Nautilus asked. Before answering, Hecarim let out yet another yawn.

"Had a rough morning getting the girls back to the Institute." He said groggily.

"Really? You're more than large enough to fit all of them on your back? If I'd have known it would have been so trouble I would have stayed the night too." Nautilus said with a bit of guilt.

"Oh no, my friend. It's not that. The girls apparently kept drinking in Quinn's room long after the party ended. They woke up today with horrible hangovers. Obviously they took day off to day but the rest of us have to fight on the fields of justice..."

"I still don't understand..."

"I had to walk REALLY slowly as to not agitate their hangovers. The half hour trek would have to turn into a two hour trek. Which meant I had to get up three hours earlier than I usually would." Hecarim yawned again and pushed his salad aside, not even bothering with it anymore.

"Ah, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks Naut. But you know." Hecarim turned his gaze to the calm looking warden. "Someone could have helped me." The warden took another bite of his meal before giving the centaur a look. "Come on Thresh, you could have easily carried Lulu and another one of them. Why did I have to lose sleep over them?"

"Well I'm sorry if my night was also disturbed, good sir. Do you know how hard it is to try and convince five naked drunken women that the drapes in your personal bedroom are not the grim reaper?..." The warden said with a slight chuckle and Hecarim couldn't help but crack a smile as well. "I swear they were harder to to ward off of my person than earth summoners to the announcement of new champions...Speaking of which have you seen lady Lissandra? She looks rather-" Nautilus grabbed the warden with both hands off the ground and pinned him to the tree. "The devil is wrong with you, sir!?" Nautilus breathed heavily and growled for a few seconds before answering.

"You saw Nami naked?" He growled. After the warden reoriented himself after the swift impact he just eyed the titan for a moment before a haughty smirk crept onto his face. He nodded in response to his question. "If you laid even the slightest finger on her-!"

"Well I'm sorry if she moved my hands in the general direction." The warden said as his smirk turned into a full on smile. "Surely you must have seen her many times already." The warden he could have sworn the titan's yellow eyes started turning a shade of red. "No? Well you should, Mr. Codfish. Twas quite a sight~." Nautilus attempted to throw the warden down the opposite side of the hill but, being the specter he was, he just floated in air as soon as the titan released him. Just then, Nautilus summoned his anchor and threw it in the warden's direction. He turned intangible and it hit Hecarim instead. The warden gave a bored look to Hecarim and said. "You need faster reflexes, my friend..." Hecarim slowly pushed the anchor off ans rubbed his chipped skull until it started to reform. He turned back towards the titan and said sarcastically. "You should be more careful, codfish. You nearly killed my best friend!" Hecarim rolled his eyes.

"...-er." Nautilus whispered angrily before dismissing his weapon. Thresh raised an eyebrow.

"...Only dogs and rock formations heard what you just said. Speak louder would you?"

"What the hell did you do to her!?" He yelled approaching the warden once again, but this time the warden floated out of reach and hood onto a high branch.

"Can't have you harming my cloak again, can we?"

"Answer me..."

"Now listen here, codfish..." The warden returned to the ground and approached the larger man. Though he stood more than a foot over the warden, Thresh did not feel intimidated in the slightest. "If you listened at all to our conversation, you would understand that the women were drunk and had no control over their actions. Also, I have been around for many years... They were far from the first female bodies I have ever seen. As such, I lost any reason to harbor the same carnal desires of you lesser mortals...I did nothing to any of them but return them to their rooms...If you are so intrigued by the condition of the fleshy mounds of a certain Marai, I suggest you drain the water from your lungs so she may understand you above sea level and channel that anger into some tangible confidence. I swear were it not for your armor, your lack of spine would cause you to spill all over the floor. Hmph, not that it would change much, even Annie walks all over you currently..." For a moment the only sound were the heavy growling from the titan, but after a minute or so, Nautilus stomped his way down the hill leaving a bored warden and and a slightly in awe centaur. The warden turned and noticed his friend's expression. "...Do not tell me you feel pity for him."

"I'm not going to say anything warden. I know you better than most." Hecarim said getting up. "But I would appreciate if any altercations with our friends wouldn't end in me losing half my face and part of my horn on a daily basis." The warden snorted at this. "However...do you think it wise to chastise him so harshly? What if he were to talk to Nami and Ahri got wind of it?"

"Did you not see him? His soul shivered in apprehension so much the entire time, I'm surprised he was still standing...If he speaks to anyone for the rest of the work day, that will be a miracle..."

"Well miracles do happen."

"Keh...My friend, don't make me laugh. If you want to share the delusional mindset of mortals, do so on your own time." Hecarim shrugged and started down the hill, but stopped for a moment.

"One question warden."

"Yes?"

"...The starchild's...how were they?" _...I call this man friend?...Sigh._

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Hecarim gave a hearty laugh and waved before heading back to the Institute. The warden sat back down in an attempt to enjoy whatever was left of his break.

_...That Nautilus truly does need to stop being so damn soft...He has the strength...Tis so infuriating to see how pathetic he is..._

~.~

The warden was in Ahri's dorm along with Nami and Soraka. Quinn was also in attendance but she still had an ice pack on her head. The Institute had closed for the day and they were currently watching the day's replays of ARAM matches on the Howling Abyss.

"The summoners must literally have their eyes closed during this..." The warden said.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Soraka commented.

"And are those horned balls of fur... poros?"

"Yep! Aren't they adorable?" Ahri asked.

"Riveting, Vixen, riveting..."

"Well guess what? I held a spot for us to have a live match at the Abyss this Saturday!" Ahri said happily.

"Live match? My dear, the only champions who have been summoner titles are Mordekaiser and Kassadin. How are we to play a live match if we do not have the means?"

"You'll see~. Oh yea, Raka, did me an Nami show you the matching dresses we bought?

"Oh no, lemmie see, lemmie see."

"You all...are so...fucking loud..." Quinn moaned as she put a pillow over her head.

"Quinn...should you not be in you own room if you want peace?" Thresh asked.

"Well I'm sorry if-! ...I didn't wanna be alone..." She said quietly.

"Daw, sweetie!" Soraka moved over and gave her a hug. Nami soon followed after.

"You'll never have to be alone ok!" Ahri said snuggling against her The warden looked on at the other end of the couch and furrowed his brows.

"Don't tell me you all are still drunk...?"

"Thresh shut up and join the hug!" Ahri half commanded. Sighing inwardly the warden got up and looked down at the women. He cracked his knuckles and scooped all four women into his arms in one fell swoop. "Ah! Thresh! What are you doing!" Ahri said as she started to giggle.

"This is how I hug." He said with a pseudo-serious expression.

"Gah! Put us down!" Quinn said as she and the rest started wriggling in his grasp. He turned himself around and plopped back onto the couch with the girls laughing all the while. He released them and put his hands behind his head with a smile on his face.

"Now before we get nearly kidnapped again." Ahri said eying the warden who just closed his eyes and gave her a smirk. "We'll show you our dresses. Then maybe we'll hit the mall during break tomorrow and get you two one." The warden heard the women scuffle about and the shrieks of delight ans excessive compliments. He soon heard fabric drop to the floor. _...What?_ He opened his left eye slightly as saw a much less than decent Marai and kumiho.

"*Sigh*, Vixen, Nami, most tell people when they are changing..." With that he got up and started towards the kitchen when he was pulled back.

"Hey it's cool. We trust you!" The kumiho said honestly. _...You do know you really shouldn't._ "I mean, what dude wouldn't take advantage of five drunk girls? Guess being dead for so long will do that to ya." Thresh opened his eyes fully and returned to the couch and watched as the girls changed into their new dresses, being forced to help them with straps and zippers every so often.

_...I really wonder why these women trust me so much...Then again it's not as if they are exactly defenseless...I guess I should feel honored...somewhat...But Vixen...I may have self control...But I am still a man...Goddammit..._

~.~

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the warden and the rest of his normal group, excluding Nautilus, were at a table in the Dining hall enjoying breakfast. Since they needed ten people for the match at the Abyss, Orianna and Blitzcrank were invited to come.

"Where's old ironside?" Quinn asked with a mouth full of waffle, earning a look of disgust from starchild next to her.

"I don't know. The only time he doesn't stay in my dorm is usually Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays...But he's been staying at his place in Bilgewater all week. I asked if I could visit but he said no...He hasn't even called me like he usually does. I hope nothing happened..." Nami said concerned.

"Well he said he would come today, so I doubt there's any reason to worry. You can just ask him then." Ahri said giving Nami an affectionate rub on the back. Nami manage to crack a smile.

"So, we shall be going to the Abyss?" Blitz asked.

"Yes we will comrade..." The warden said begrudgingly with a sip of his coffee. "Yes we will. A least we won't be limited by the summoners in our skills..." Ahri gave him a look.

"Thresh, even though we're gonna physically be there, the only thing that'll be different is the fact that we're controlling our movement completely. If the summoners can't make you do a certain move, then you can't."

"...You can not be serious..." The warden said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, Thresh, it'll be fun!" The warden looked up to find the kumiho beaming at him, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling a bit. _...Whatever you say Vixen._ Orianna heard a very soft noise and looked in the direction of the noise. It was Lulu. She had given off a nearly inaudible sigh, and upon closer inspection, there were generous bags under her eyes. Seeing as the were at the end of the table ans far enough from those having notable conversation, Orianna inconspicuously got her attention.

"Yes Ori?"

"You seem to be lacking sleep. Why is this? Organics need there sleep to recover from the day's activities as I and Blitz do at out recharge stations every night. Why have you not obtained the recommend four to eight hours? By your eyes and breathing pattern, you have only obtained a cumulative two and even then, it was not without many interruptions. What is the reason for this?"

"Oh haha...It's nothing Ori. Really." Lulu said giving the robot one of her most convincing smiles.

"Your heart rate has gone up. You are lying."

"...How did you-?"

"Like Bitz, I have asked the engineers of Piltover to outfit me with sensors to understand the emotions of organics. As of right now, I can sense even the slightest change in breathing patterns and heart rate. From what I can see...you are not well LULU."

"Ah well...It's nothing really Ori. I'll be fine. Thanks but you don't have to worry about me." Orianna dropped her head slightly. "Did I say something wrong."

"Though my father tried his best to outfit me with the complete understanding of human emotion...I am still learning to feel them myself. Though I can not truly feel it...I wish I could worry for you...LULU." Though her face was stoic, Lulu could tell she mean well.

"Thanks Ori." She said with a smile while Quinn started yelling...again.

"So we leaving or what!?" She said annoyed. Soraka rolled her eyes.

"You just ate twice your weight in waffles and vanilla pudding. The last thing you need to be doing is go running around doing flips with a crossbow." Soraka said.

"And I have yet to finish my coffee." The warden said dipping a spoon into his cup and procuring a mound of wet powder.

"You mean you haven't finished eating the half pound of cinnamon sitting at the bottom of your cup?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Precisely. Its there any problem with that?"

"Not if you're crazy..."

"Takes one to know one, my dear." Soraka had to restrain Quinn from jumping across the table to strangle the warden as he laughed in her face. While the little spectacle was going on, which soon ended with the warden forcing Blitz to protect him from the manic bird woman, Ahri turned to Nami.

"Hey, why don't you text Naut to meet us at the teleporter? We should be leaving soon." Nami nodded with a slightly sad expression as she pulled out her phone. The kumiho placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry him, he's a big guy. He'll be ok. And you guys are tight. He'll tell you whats wrong soon enough."

"You're right. Thanks"

"When am I not right~?" Nami gave her a playful shove and proceeded to text Nautilus.

~.~

It was a dark and dreary day in Bilgewater. The rain was coming down so hard than many a vessel skipped their rounds on the seas. On a small hill overlooking the port was quaint looking light blue townhouse lined with brown. It was not the fanciest of places, but it kept whoever took shelter within its walls warm and dry.

The owner of the home sat in the living room on a specially made navy couch that supported his weight. Nautilus flickered through the TV channels with nothing catching his eye. He felt vibrations to his right an took off his gloves and took hold of his phone. He felt a strange combination of surprise and guilt when he saw Nami's name appear on the screen. Her message was short:

_Hey Naut. We're gonna be at the porters soon. _

_You should get back to the Institute ASAP._

_...And remember I'm here for you if you need anything at all :3_

"I am such a coward..." Nautilus said as he put back on his gloves and left his home. After he got chewed out by the warden on Monday, the titan kept his contact with people to a minimum. He was angry that the warden had the gall to tell him those things. He was angry that the warden got to see Nami, HIS Nami in such a way. But what angered him the most...was that everything the warden said was true. In front of the Marai, he was nothing more than a bubbling idiot. But when things involved her in any way, shape, or form, and she is nowhere to be seen, he was more than ready to defend her honor by whatever means necessary. Why could he not retain that same confidence all the time?

The rain pounded against the titan's armor as he made his way to Bilgewater's center of commerce building. The thought of how pathetic someone of his stature was continue to rack his mind. When he came to a crosswalk and waited for the light to change he realized something...something awful. If he continued the way he has been...sooner or later, he would have to watch Nami walk on the arm of another man. And though he was dense a times, he was no idiot. He knew the warden was getting more and more popular among all of the ladies. Why? His guess was as good as than anyone else's. But for whatever the reason for all he knew...that same affection could turn into something more. He wouldn't know what he would do if Nami fell in love with-

"I won't let that happen!" Nautilus yelled out loud as the walk signal came up. He immediately continued once again for the center of commerce, leaving behind a slightly scared group of onlookers. He arrived at the building and passed through the portal to the Institute. As he approached the elevator his mind was made up. "...I may die of embarrassment...but this should have been done over a year ago..."

~.~

"Alright so we're headed to the sixth floor." Ahri said as the group headed towards the elevator. The warden gave her a look and raised his eyebrow. "What's with the face dude?"

"Sixth floor? My dear there are only five floors to the Institute...Unless you are counting the basement."

"No she's isn't." Lulu interjected. "The sixth floor is invisible." The warden was thoroughly confused.

"...In...visible?"

"Yea. It's a private area for Earth summoners specifically, but there are a few places that champions can go to. One being the teleporters. They transfer people directly to a map." Ahri explained.

"So why is it invisible."

"Because the Earth summoners thought it would be interesting to make an invisible floor." Hecarim said bluntly. "Also it helps keep civilians out." They entered the elevator and Hecarim pressed an empty space to the right of the button pad. The elevator started going up and indeed, they landed on the sixth floor. The elevator opened revealing a room akin to the atrium, but without a large fountain in the center. Instead it was replaced with a circular information desk.

"That is what the SUMMONERS call, the support desk. If a summoner has a problem that the can not remedy, they come here." Just then a girl with short brown hair, dark skin and a light turquoise and black robe lined with gold approached the group.

"Hello there." She said calmly. "I suppose you all are the ones who requested a transfer to the Howling Abyss?"

"That is correct miss summoner." Nami said with a bow. The rest of the group bowed as well.

"Alright then. Follow the corridor to your left and at the end there should be two hallways. The one on the right leads to the teleporters. There should be other summoners operating them. Also, if I am correct, the champion Nautilus is also with your party?" They all, excluding the warden, nodded. "Good, he is waiting for you there. Try not to get lost or go into places you shouldn't be here...Good day." Everyone, besides the warden, bid her farewell and started down the corridor. The warden remained in place and eyed the summoner.

"Thresh come on." Ahri said.

"One moment Vixen, I shall be there shortly." Ahri just shrugged and continued on. "My lady summoner." She turned around and was a bit surprised to see Thresh still here.

"Yes?"

"Summoner Koiyaki...If I am correct?"

"Ah so you remember when we bumped into each other."

"Yes, yes I do...but I think I have seen you somewhere else." She raised an eyebrow at him and flashed a smirk.

"I believe you are mistaken..."

"It was during Valentine's...I could have sworn I saw you watching me give my report on Aeranythe Echo..." She gave a light chuckle.

"Perceptive...So why did you call me back?"

"...Why were you watching me? I thought Earth summoners cared not for the affairs of champions?"

"You are overreaching your bounds warden. I am a summoner. I have no reason to answer to you..."

"Summoner or not, do I not have the right to question why you were watching me?" The summoner gave him a sly smile before covering her face with her hood. "My lady, I am not a patient man..."

"Neither am I. Now run along with the rest of your rabble." She said making a motion for him to shoo with her hands. Thresh was about to rebuttal when he felt himself being forced to bow. _...What...What the hell is going on with my body!?_ When he rose back up he was on his way down the corridor. He turned his head back and the summoner removed her hood and gave him a wink before walking down the opposite hall garrisoned by guards. Once she was out of view, he regained control of his body. _...So...they are stronger than I give them credit for._ Feeling it was not worth the effort to try and chase her down he rejoined the group at the teleporters.

"OK over here Thresh." Ahri said. "We're gonna be blue side, you guys are purple side." Everyone nodded and went to their respective teleporters. Ahri, Thresh, Blitzcrank, Orianna and Lulu were on the blue side while Nautilus, Nami, Hecarim, Soraka, and Quinn were on the purple side. The teleporters themselves consisted of a colored pad corresponding to the sides of the map with a glass wall that wrapped around the pad in a circular fashion. There was a summoner operator at each pad that stood next to a large blue or purple crystal that floated atop some runes. Once the champion entered their pads, the walls closed and the operators touched the crystals. Both parties were engulfed in a white like and were teleported to their sides of the actual Howling Abyss.

"Have they arrived?" A female summoner said from the entrance to the room. The operators nodded. "...Hmm... do me a favor and lower the invisible shields to a two from the normal 17." When asked why, the summoner just said. "It's getting boring around here. I need something to talk about for the next day or so. And the warden is starting to think to much..." The operators just shrugged and agreed to the request. She got an evil glint in her eye before leaving.

_So this is the Freljord..._ It was the first time that the warden had ever physically been in the icy tundra. The maps seemed simple enough. Just like in the replays, it was but one lane and only two towers before you were met with the enemy nexus. What concerned him somewhat was the fact that it was located above an extensive chasm with no sort of barricades at it's edges.

_**WELCOME TO THE MURDER BRIDGE!**_

"Ooo, we got lucky. Got the special announcement this time." Ahri said as she bought her starting items. _Murder Bridge huh...Maybe this won't be so bad._ The warden bought his items as well. Five potions, some boots, and a Doran's ring. _This is not the rift, so let the summoners and their 'meta' be damned..._He walked down the lane along with the rest of his teammates and followed them into the bush on the enemies side.

_**30 SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN**_

"So we are limited by our abilities correct?" The warden asked. Everyone nodded. "But I can freely do whatever else I wish, correct?" They nodded again. The warden smirked and watched as Nautilus came into view. "Well then if that's the case. Comrade, think fast!" Thresh suddenly pushed Bitzcrank out of the bush causing him to fall on his back. Before everyone else could complain about the warden revealing their position Blitzcrank managed to pull in the titan and the warden hooked him immediately afterward. Seeing as they were not being controlled by summoners, Nautilus did not even have the option of flashing away, which in turn led the rest of the warden's team to beat him to a point earning them:

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Ahri said scratching her head.

"Vixen you think to little of me." The warden said as he was dodging skill shots and giving the enemy team love taps every so often.

"Well sorry if pushing someone to their inevitable death is supposed to be looked as as smart. I mean-"

"Vixen! My lantern!" Ahri was knock out of her rant and looked at the lantern at her feet.

"But why would I-?" Before she could finish her sentence she was bubbled by Nami and Nautilus pulled her towards him. _...Everytime...Every damn time..._ The warden wound up his hook and managed to get hold of Nautilus. He rode it into the enemy team and were able to flay them all back while the kumiho was lucky enough to just turn level six and spirit rushed way. One of her fox fires were able to hit a certain titan and take him down once again before the warden was also able to make it out safely. The warden's team pushed the turret and took it. Before walking back to take a health pack he looked over the titan's body and smiled.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that, codfish." The warden got the health pack and returned to his team's advance. "..._I'll show you trying_." Nautilus thought as he respawned. He bought an item quickly and returned to his teams aid.

"Steady on everyone" Said Hecarim as they managed to nearly get an ace. The warden was the only one alive but they were much lower than he was. When Nautilus arrived Thresh started to...dance. "...Warden I thought you hated doing that?" Heacrim asked giving him a strange look. The warden just smiled and continued to twirl his hook and lantern, adding a few extra turns a well.

"I'm just making sure the codfish sees what he could only wish he could do." Nautilus turned livid.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Quinn asked.

"Because he hates codfish.~" Thresh said with a smile.

"Wow, never seen him enjoy himself this much. Hey warden! You can't shake it like me though!" Soraka said before she started swiveling her hips. Quinn walked up to her and started dancing as well.

"Quinn I never did understand what your dance was..." Nami said with her hand on her chin.

"I'm a hawk. Isn't it obvious?"

"...No not really." Quinn shot her a glare before continuing.

"Just shut up and spin your staff!" Nami giggled and started her dance too. By this time Thresh's team had re-spawned and stood dumbstruck at the sight.

"Dance party?" Lulu asked with a goofy grin.

"I suppose." The warden answered nonchalantly. With his team shrugging at one another they dropped what they were doing and all started dancing. All in attendance danced jovially with the occasional comment or wish that the minions could dance as well. Speaking of minions, Nautilus had no interest in dancing and was farming up.

"Naut come on join us.~" Nami said with a smile. He completely ignored her and waited for his ult to come off cool-down. Nami started to know the look of pure anger in his eyes. "...Naut?" As soon as his ult was up he ran straight towards the warden and pushed him as hard as he could backwards, forcing him to land in one of the twin bushes in the center of the map. Lulu put one had and her hip and wiggled the other at the titan.

"Ehy! We were dancing!" Said Lulu.

"Yea, rude." Quinn said folding her arms. Ignoring their grievances, Nautilus continued towards the warden. The warden managed to pick himself up and stepped out of the bush.

"Codfish, you are so lucky I cannot fly here..." Thresh said reorienting his skull. Soon the titan was right in the warden's face. Nautilus swung his anchor, but the warden easily dodged it and started fro the second of the twin bushes.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled and cast his ult on the warden, knocking him up and stopping his escape.

"Naut chill out!" Nami yelled. As the warden started falling back down, the titan readied himself and swung his anchor at the wardens stunned body. _Hmph, he really is mad I suppose. Well at least he finally looks like a formidable-_ before the warden could finish his thoughts, he felt himself hit something invisible yet solid. _What in the..._He had hit the invisible shieldings around the bridge protecting the champions from falling out or the possibility of the winds pushing them off. But the force of the titans swing was so great, the magic barriers shattered and dissipated into thin air. The warden was pushed off the side of the bridge and when he fell he managed to get a hand onto the edge of the bridge. _Goddammit this is bad!_

"THRESH!" Everyone yelled as they ran to his aid, but the harsh winds of the Freljord flung them every which way.

"Girls! Stay behind me and Blitzcrank!" The girls managed to do just that as the centaur and the steam golem tried their best to make sure the winds didn't carry them away. "Nautilus! Save the warden!" Nautilus was finally knocked out of his rage as he realized what had happened. He ran to the edge and tried to reach a and out towards the warden, when the floor started cracking under his weight. Before he could get a hand out to grab the warden...the small ledge he was holding gave way...and the warden started to hurdle into the abyss...

"THREEEEEESH!" Ahri cried as tears started welling up in her eyes. Lulu started tearing up as well. Both women tried to run towards the ledge but Blitzcrank stopped them just in time. "Let go of me! Don't you Thresh is...Thresh is...? AAAHH!" She started balling her eyes out while Lulu continued to try and wriggle out of Blitz's grasp. Hecarim, though stunned at what just happened knew that they couldn't stay here, and if they tried to move, they risk ending up with the same fate.

"Orianna! Contact the summoners. We need to get out of here now!" Hecarim yelled over the coursing winds.

"Not without Thresh!" Ahri yelled. Nami tried her best to compose herself.

"Ahri, we have to go. Thresh will be fine. For now we have to-" Nami started.

"THE FUCK HE WILL!" Ahri choked out before she lost herself to the tears once again. Orianna had contacted the summoners and they would be leaving within the next few seconds. Lulu finally settled down and tried to calm Ahri down by allowing her to sob on her shoulder. While the others started talking about ways to save the warden or were at least hoping he was still ok, at the broken ledge between the twin bushes stood Nautilus, staring into the Abyss.

"..." He just stood, wide eyed at what just happened before him. The wails of the kumiho didn't phase him, the winds didn't hinder him to his great size. But his heart was racing, and so were his thought. Did he really just do that? The warden...had fallen into the abyss. All because of him? How was that possible. The warden had always gotten on his nerves but...to kill him? He didn't want that...or...did he?

"...us...Nau...US! NAUTILUS!" Nami's screaming final got through to the titan and her turned in her direction. "GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE GONNA FALL!" And she was right. Without the shield, that area of the bridge was completely eroded and large cracks started to get bigger and bigger the longer Nautilus stood there. Fearing for his life he started to run but the floor gave way. "NAUTILUS!" Just then, everyone disappeared into a beam of light.

Once the light faded, everyone found themselves in the teleporter room. Nautilus looked around making sure he was safe and tried to stop his heart from beating so fast. But wait...if he nearly fell into the Abyss but was still able to be save maybe the warden...He looked around in hope that his theory was right but...the warden was nowhere to be seen.

"Nautilus!" Nami just onto him and started sobbing in joy. "I thought you were a gonner!" As much as he would have loved to hug her back...after what just happened...he felt dirty.

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" Ahri screamed. In the corner of the room, the kumiho could be seen yelling at summoner Koiyaki.

"Man you're loud...You see these readings?" She said pointing to the scanners near the large crystals by the teleporters. "These show us the biological signature of anyone registered with the Institute. Do you see any dots? No? Then that means none else is on the Howling Abyss. Which is good, cuz thanks to you idiots we're gonna have to disable it so we can fix the bridge and recast the barriers. That includes all of the virtual Howling Abyss' too. Don't want some summoners queuing up for a game and getting put on the real bridge that ya'll just ret-conned..."

"But Thresh is a popular champion...you just can't leave him there!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Don't raise your voice at me. I'm above all of you." She said with a grave look.

"Hmph...you're barely taller than I am..." Soraka said under her breath. Koiyaki put her hood over her head and turned in her direction.

"...Did you say something?"

"...N-no..."

"I thought not." She removed her hood and looked back at the irate kumiho. Putting her hand on her hips she let out a sigh. "The Institute can use a champion's digital replicas for games for three days before their real selves are needed to refresh the info for the replicas. Once that happens we'll disable him and send out search notices in the Freljord and surrounding areas. Until then, he's on his own."

"Why the hell won't you search for him now!?" Quinn yelled.

"What's the point when we still have his replicas? Games can still go on without him so there's no point in wasting the effort. Now leave...you guys have stayed here longer than most champions are allowed..." Everyone in attendance, even the robots were seething at the harsh words coming from the summoner's mouth...but they knew they couldn't do anything about it. The returned to the elevator...in a melancholy silence.

~.~

The warden didn't know how long he fell for, or how long he had been at the bottom of the Abyss...or what he thought was the bottom. He was floating above a myriad of spiked rocks lined with the skeletons of those who came before him. But there was somethings special about the warden. He was undead, so instead of getting impaled, he simply drifted above the spike...in a seal of apparitions.

The ghostly remains of the watchers made their home at the bottom of the Abyss. Whenever the deadly chasm claimed a life, before their soul could pass on to the afterlife or go to the Shadow Isles, they had to go through the watchers. The apparitions would twist their captives until they truly believed that they belonged there...with them...Until they became a watchers themselves. Adding to the ever growing army...Now Thresh's will was being tested.

The warden could no longer think...they had to much of a hold on him. _...Watchers...I...am Iceborn...I am..._Before the warden lost consciousness, he felt something grab his shoulder and pull.

"Oh ho ho! Has been long since someone's come here! But, is ok! Braum will take you to village. Will give you warm bed to rest, and mum with make you roast boar leg, ya?"

* * *

O.O Cliff hanger, hanging form a cliffffffffff~ And that's why he's called cliff hanger~ Also, narcissism is a thing~ Also also, Braum's accent op~ Well I shall let you all nibble on this until I get back from my vacation~ So, why the heck are summoner's such dicks? What will become of Thresh. How will Ahri cope? And why the heck is Braum always in the right place at the right time? These will all be answered...eventually! Stay Squishy~


	21. The Warden Goes Missing

Maybe I should I should cry for help...Maybe I should kill myself~ Hellllllooooooooooo mah pretty peoples~ I am back in the states! (and unfortunately back in college .) Ah Nigeria was nice~ And not that hot o.o. Well I could go on and on about how I feel right now, but ya'll just wanna read the story . so who am I to bore you anymore? Here ya'll go! (Also: ...I hate placement matches .)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 21: The Warden Goes Missing

The morning's overcast skies let out roars of thunder. The rains that soon followed went from a gentle drizzle, to a raging downpour. The kumiho has just gotten out of the shower and looked out of her window, which had become an all to common practice for her. Her eyes cast a cold, sharp stare at the bustling city below her. Suddenly, their was a crack of lightning with a crash of thunder, but she remained unphased.

After the warden had disappeared, the kumiho near completely reverted back to her old ways. She was not as personable anymore and there was barely ever a time where once would see her without a man or two on her arm being sapped of their essence. Were it not for her friends, the kumiho knew that not only would her desire to feed grow...but she would be taking her victims lives along with their essence once again. That was a dark time in her struggle to become human that she would never want to repeat.

The cinnamon tree atop the hill in the Institute garden's was barren in the warden's absence. There seemed to be a silent agreement among the group that that was the warden's personal domain...If he was not present to enjoy it, then no one else was allowed to either. Though there were times where Ahri would see the dark child sit at it's base with the sad mummy, waiting for the warden to arrive. The young girl would even ask the distraught kumiho where her spooky friend was...but the kumiho didn't have the heart to tell her. All she could say is, '...Give him time.'

As the kumiho continued to look out at the rain strewn city, her thought never left the warden. Where could he be? Was he still alive?...Or at least as alive as he could be. Was he trying to return?...Did he...give up trying? After was seemed like a painful eternity, she heard the female announcer say:

_**Ten Minutes Until the Fields of Justice are Open for Operation**_

The kumiho sighed as she finally pulled herself away from the gloomy view of the outside and finished dressing herself for the day. It was currently Wednesday and neither she nor anyone else has seen or heard anything of the warden. As the days began to grow more numerous she and the rest of her allies grew not only worried, but extremely impatient with the lack of action from the Institute.

The Sunday after the warden had fallen into the Abyss, the kumiho and the others elected themselves to search for the warden, but it was to no avail. The Summoners refused to give them access to the teleporters until the bridge and all of its barriers were repaired. The group argued that they were not to search the abyss itself, but the cities surrounding it, but even then, the summoners stood firm. Luckily, Ahri got word last night that the bridge and its virtual duplicates were to be re-enabled for matches once again, so they could finally start their search.

The clock struck eight and nearly immediately there was a timer over the kumiho's head as she left her dorm. Seeing as their was no point in going anywhere since she would soon be summoned, she leaned her back against her door and began to think of which cities in the Freljord they should begin their search. But then it hit her.

"...It's Wednesday!" She exclaimed as she floated for a few seconds before being reported to the Rift. Wednesday. That meant it was a total of four days since the warden has been missing. The summoners now needed him to update his replicas data, so an actual search should be started.

Once Ahri arrived at her fountain at the Rift she was full of joy as she heard her summoner buying her starting items.

"Ahri?" Quinn said while giving her a weird look. "Why are you so happy?"

"Thresh has been disabled, finally! So the summoners have to look for him now! We'll finally be able to see him again!" She said in glee as her summoner led her towards the mid lane.

"Um Ahri...?" Quinn said sadly as she was moved towards the bottom lane.

"Yea?"

"Uh...I think you should see whose our support..." As the kumiho continued down the mid lane she turned her head back slightly and gasped. There in the fountain was a Thresh replica being controlled by a currently AFK summoner. Ahri was shocked and she soon saw red.

"But...it's been over three days! How the hell can they still use his replicas!?"

~.~

'_You are Iceborn...Join us...Claim the Freljord...You are Iceborn...' _In the the time that the warden had been incapacitated, he had started to remember who he really was and fought off the spirits of the watchers that sought to claim him as one of their own. His mind was clear of all of the spirits of the Abyss...All except one particularly fervent one. _'You are Iceborn...'_

_You won't make this easy for me will you, sir? The rest of your lot have been eradicated. You will soon be the same..._

_'Join us...Claim the Freljord...'_

_Sigh...The Freljord is not but an icy bolder. Your time has past. Leave me!_

_'There is nothing for you to live for...Lend us your strength...Claim the Freljord!' _Just as the warden was about to respond, he began to remember something someone had told him. Whether he liked it or not...what they said was true.

_As strange as it may be...I do have something to live for now...And...were it not for her...I probably would have already joined you bastards._

_'…'_

_...I suppose...she's not the only one as well. I have quite a few other idiots who I care for much more than I should...You lot however...have long been forgotten. I however...I now exist in the minds and souls of many. As much as I hate to say this...they also exist in mine...I am no longer the empty shell I once thought I was...For that reason and countless others, LEAVE MINE SOUL!_

_'Disgusting emotions...you will JOIN US!'_

The warden's body would twitch every so often on the fur-lined bed he rested on. One could easily see the mental battle he was struggling with as his brows were constantly furrowing in anger. Around his bed were many small bottles of purple incense. What was strange about them was that instead of their visible fumes being wafted around the room, they were seemingly being absorbed by the wardens skull. Just then the door to the small room opened.

The light from the outer hallway crept in just enough to illuminate the warden's stressed countenance.

"You have strong heart, friend..." Said a large man before closing the door once more.

~.~

"Welcome to the Summoner support desk. I am summoner Privates Shyguy, and how may I help you this eve-" Said a young male summoner whose brown robe was lined with silver...that is before he was interrupted by an irate bird woman.

"Why are you guys still using Thresh's replicas!? It's been over three days! You're supposed to have disabled him and gone searching the Freljord already!" Quinn yelled, drawing quite a bit of attention to her and her party. The summoner gave her an angry look before adjusting his thin rimmed glasses.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." He said bluntly. Quinn was about to grab his collar from over the desk, but Soraka managed to pull her back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Quinn yelled. Seeing that Quinn was not the most articulate person at the moment, Nami pushed her aside.

"Last Saturday, myself and everyone here played a live game on the Howling abyss." Nami began. " But we were also accompanied by the chain warden. Unfortunately...The barriers on the bridge broke and...the warden fell into the abyss." At this the summoner raised a brow slightly, but his overall expression didn't change. " We were told that after three days, his replicas would need their information refreshed, so the Institute would send out search parties in the Freljord. It's been four days...but his replicas were still in use today. Have you all begun a search for him?" The summoner looked at the other two summoners that accompanied him at the support desk. They just gave him bored looks and returned to their paperwork. He sighed and started cleaning his glasses before he replied.

"No. And we don't plan to do so anytime soon. If that's all you guys should be leaving. It's nearly nine PM and champions are usually barred from entering at 8:30." With that he put his glasses back on ans started organizing his own paperwork. The champions were shocked at the lack of care the summoners seemed to have.

"B-but, we were told that-" Nami started.

"Well you're being told this." Privates said while getting to his feet, voice full of annoyance. " The Institute has no plans to go looking for some champion who was stupid enough to fall into the fucking Abyss." Quinn was seething at this point, and though Soraka was angry as well, she didn't loosen her grip on the wings of Demacia. "Now seriously...get you and your fish face, and the rest of your little posse and get out." Nami looked down at the ground and back away from the desk slowly. Ahri and Lulu followed to comfort her.

"..." Hecarim gave the summoner a look that could kill. "What gives you the right to speak that way to a women who has given you nothing but the utmost respect?" He said with a growl, but was trying his best to keep his temper down.

"None likes a wannabe hero dude. If you wanna be useful, leave and take those girls with you." When Hecarim silently, but malevolently stood his ground, Privates put his hood over his head and said. "This is your final warning." Seeing as there was really nothing he could do, he led himself, Soraka, and a still irate Quinn to the elevator area to join up with the others.

"Nami...Pay them no mind...We all know that they're always like this." Hecarim said while kneeling next to the sad Marai.

"Yea...I know..." Nami replied with a sniff.

"Quinn seriously, calm down. You're just gonna make them angry..." Soraka said as they all entered the elevator.

"How the fuck can I!?" She yelled as they arrived at the atrium and started for the glass corridor.

"Rice cakes usually help me get calm. But they need to be covered in pixie jelly." Lulu commented randomly.

"...Ohhhhkay." The groups reached the waiting room and were about to head for the dorms when they noticed that Nami had stopped halfway through the corridor. "Nami? What's up?" Quinn asked.

"...I think I'm gonna go visit Naut..." Nami said solemnly as she turned her back to them.

"You want us to join you?" Ahri asked concerned. Nami turned her head and gave them all a small smile.

"No it's alright...I just...need to see him...It's been a while you know?" The group just nodded in agreement as they watched the Marai return to the Atrium.

"Oh that's right. Naut's only been in the Institute long enough to participate in matches. Then he just goes straight back to Bilgewater." Ahri said.

"Your right. I haven't even seen him around during breaks." Lulu added. Lulu turned to Hecarim and raised an eyebrow. He looked down at her and gave her a confused look.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Naut's been more moody than usual?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Because you're both guys. Don't you have guy talk or whatever? Me and Pix do the same thing all the time!...But it's more like...Fae talk." Hecarim continued to give her a weird look and then gazed to Soraka and Ahri for assistance. They simply shrugged.

"I've talked to him as much as the rest of you have." Lulu raised her eyebrow at him one more time before shrugging and they continued on their way to the dorms. "I do wonder what's wrong with our dear giant..."

"He probably thinks this is all his fault. You know how he is." Ahri said as they arrived at her room. Lulu, however, bid them farewell and left for her own dorm. The group entered and occupied their own places on couch, with Hecarim claimed some space on the floor next ti it. Ahri went into the kitchen and brought some beers and a large bag of chips for them. "*Sigh* So...what are we gonna do?" Ahri said sadly.

"We're gonna find Thresh, that's what!" Quinn said chugging her beer.

"Quinn...small sips..." Soraka said. "But yea, we're going to have to look for him ourselves. It's obvious the summoners don't care as long as they have their games..."

"Hmm...Isn't their little tournament going on?" Hecarim asked.

"You mean the LCS? Yea why?"

"Ah yes. No wonder...I remember Morde telling me that that particular tournament runs on different conditions than we are used to in the Institute. Any changes the summoners make don't usually get translated over until a later date. Maybe since there are no major changes they need moved over to the tournament...they feel there's no need to update Thresh's information at the current time..."

"Those fucking bastards..." Quinn said under her breath.

"Well you know what this means." Ahri said finishing her beer. "Tomorrow, we're gonna go to the Freljord and start lookin' for Thresh. The bridge is up so there's no reason in hell that the summoners can stop us. Right."

"That is true." Soraka said.

"'Kay, all of you gotta file for a day off in the morning and then we'll head out."

"Where do we plan on looking first." Hecarim asked.

"There should be a town about a mile down the mountain where the bridge is. We'll start there. If we don't find anything useful we'll just get Ashe or Sej to help us spread the word to other places." The rest of the party nodded in agreement and continued to discuss what they need to do in preparation.

~.~

The rainy season was in full force on the shores of Bilgewater. In the past week, there has yet to be a dry day to give the battered coasts any solace. Luckily, the cities civilians had taken precautions to avoid floods.

The small blue townhouse overlooking the port stood strong against the heavy winds and pounding rains. Inside, it's owner sat on his couch, barely paying attention to the flicker of the television. He had forgotten how long he had been sitting there. He hadn't moved since he came back from the Institute that day. It was no different from yesterday, or the day before that. The titan had shut himself from everyone, even the one he had loved most. Though this was not the most uncommon of practices for him in particular, given his emotional state. But this time was different.

Nautilus was thoroughly disgusted with himself. Ever since he saw the warden fall into the abyss, he couldn't stop his thought from racing. It was his fault the warden was gone. And as much as he hated to admit it...he was happy he was gone. The warden was the only one who pushed his to the limits of his unstable emotions. The warden ridiculed him for his shortcomings...those were insults that were truly deserved. And worst of all...the warden was heinously blunt. But every word that came from him, was the undeniable truth...the same truth that Nautilus did not want to have to face.

"I remember that there used to be a man that lived here that offered me tea every time I visited..." The Marai leaned in the entryway to the living room and gave a light glance to the broken man that sat on the couch. Nautilus remained silent. "*Sigh* Then again...this isn't the man I'm used to seeing...Blank expression...Slouching...Half dead...More pathetic than a molted crab..."

"What do you want?" Nautilus said with a hint of anger behind his voice. Though caught of guard, the Marai slowly inched her way towards the couch until she was standing right in front of him.

"When did you start talking to me like that?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly while averting his gaze away from her.

"Nautilus! Look at me!" The titan's gaze remained to her far lft and he made no motion to heed her commands. Growing inpatient, Nami put both hands on his helmet, in an attempt to force him to look at her, but he would not budge. "I said look at me!"

"I...can't."

"Gah! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He was surprised. The Marai barely ever cursed, but when she did, hell soon followed after.

"Nami...it's nothing..."

"If this is about Thresh you need to get over-"

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" He roared as he rose out of his seat. Nami moved back slightly and Nautilus took a few heavy breathes before continuing. "The warden is gone...because of ME!"

"That's not true! It was an accident!"

"How do you know!?" Nami was about to reply when she stopped and gave Nautilus a quizzical look.

"What do you mean how do I-?"

"Maybe...I wanted the warden gone...Maybe...heh, maybe deep down I'm happy I did what I did. I was so sick and tired of his insults...Maybe that's what I've wanted to do all this time..."

"I'm sorry Naut, but that is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard." The surprise that shown in the titan's eyes were soon replaced with seething anger. "You can't take a few insults so you beat yourself up over it. Then you start making this stupid accusations to make yourself feel better? Because we both know that's all this is. Whenever something upsets you, you don't face it like a normal person. You just run under a rock to cry about it." The venom in Nami's words were continued to increase as Nautilus remained silent. "I've known you for over a year...you and I both know you can't handle when situations go south. But...now it's just getting ridiculous. I literally haven't seen you outside of matches since Thresh went missing..." It was at this point when Nautilus started walking away from her. "...What happened to the Nautilus that could tell me anything? What happened to the Nautilus that would come to me before he started avoiding everyone? What happened-" Nami's voice got caught in her throat. She sniffed and took a deep breath before continuing. " What happened to the Nautilus that used to be my best friend? *Sniff* What fucking happened to the Naut that saved me a year ago and said, 'I will never leave your side'!? Because I don't see him here! All I see is a big, fat, pathetic-mmph!"

Time stood still. Nami was too busy yelling to hear the titan's helmet fall to the floor. As he carried her a good two feet off the ground, Nami remained still. He was gentle, and his lips caressed hers a bit clumsily but she also felt something that she had never felt from him before. Confidence. There was a part of her that just wanted to melt into him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and let all that had been said be washed away...But she just couldn't. She opened her eyes and slowly pulled away.

"...What are you doing?" She asked while staring at the ground. He gave her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on her forehead that lingered a bit before turning her chin to face him.

"...Something I should have done a year ago." He attempted to pull her lips towards his once again but she stopped him.

"Nautilus..." The serious look the Marai gave him told him that things were not going to end so easily. He lowered her down onto the couch, but remained standing.

"I'm a coward...I admit it..." Nami remained silent, which was not surprising him. He turned his back to her and continued. "Ever since I awoke at the bottom of the sea...I've be very cautious of myself and others...I have no memory of who I once was...the only thing driving me was the whereabouts of my former crew...But the I joined the league...And I met you." He turned his head slightly to see that Nami's expression had not changed. "It was then that I told myself...I would cherish every memory that I can make from now on. So I did...and every memory I made with you...are the ones I shall forever cherish the most." Suddenly, Nautilus' voice grew dark." But then the warden arrived...He was the first one to bring my uncertainties to light...All the things I tried to hide even from myself...He made me acknowledge them...And I hated him for it. As soon as I saw him fall into the abyss...I didn't know what to think..."

"...Did you really have anything to do with-"

"No...That was just me trying to ridicule myself...But now I realize...I owe so much to the warden...He made me realize that my flaws will only grow the more I try to hide them. Also were it not for him I wouldn't be able to say..." Nautilus walked back towards the Marai and sat down next to her. He took both her hands into his and took a deep breath before looking into her eyes. "Ever since I saved you that day not so long ago, I was honored to know that I could be accepted by someone as beautiful and understanding as you. I know that I never truly be someone worth your time but...Nami..." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "...I love you." His warm breath gave her shivers all the way down t her tail. As he drew himself back, Nami placed her had on his black cheek. She could see the embarrassment and uncertainty in his eyes and it was obvious that this was one of the few times that he was tankful that his black countenance was void of any ability to change color. She drew him in just enough for their lips to be about an inch apart.

"It should be obvious how I feel..." She said and then gave him a quick peck. "But I don't know how long my feelings will hold. I'm not partial to men who don't keep promises..." He drew his left hand to her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Nami...I shall never leave you...lest the seas reclaim me." The Marai let out a few small giggles before being silenced once again.

Ahri had messaged both of them repeatedly causing their phones to chime in the background. That night, they never got back to her.

~.~

Quinn, at the suggestion of Soraka, excused herself about two hours into the deliberation, due to her excessive inebriation. As she slightly stumbled down the hall to her room, she saw a certain hooded man with Valor perched upon his shoulder.

"Oh hey Talon." She said happily. "Seems that Valor is finally warming up to ya."

"Yea me and the little chicken hit it off." At this comment Valor pecked the side of his head a few times. "Ouch!...Ugh...kinda..."

"Bad Valor, hee-hee. You only hurt him when I tell you too." She joked while walking up and petting his head. "Thanks for agreeing to watch him for a bit. Hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

"Hmph, anything for you babe." Quinn stopped petting Valor and raised a eyebrow. "I-I mean, I'm happy to do it."

"Hmm, thought so." She let out a big yawn and stretched her arms over head before opening her door. "Well I'm off to bed."

"But it's only like..." Talon looked up at the wall clock. "It's only like 9:30."

"Mmmm, yea well me, Ahri, Hecarim-" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Soraka, Lulu, Nami, and hopefully Naut if he's done being an emo butthead are headed to the Freljord to look for Thresh. Gotta get up bright and early to file for a day off. Later." She opened her door and was about to

"Whoa wait a minute. Isn't Thresh just back on the Isles, I dunno, killing people? Like he usually does."

"If he was just being his normal creepy self they why do you think you haven't seen him in the dining halls on at that weird smelling tree?"

"I dunno. Creepy dude is liable to do creepy things. And ain't he a ghost or something? For all we know he's probably just going around haunting people while invisible."

"What about the Institute's magic and ghost shields?"

"...Well you got me there. So what happened to the old spook? He and Ahri have a fight or somethin'?" Talon said jokingly. When he noticed that Quinn was neither yelling at him or laughing as well, he turn to see her gazing at the ground with a sad expression. "Quinn? Uh...Did I say something wrong? If I did I'm sorry...and uh...please don't hit me."

"*Sigh* Thresh fell into the Howling Abyss...We haven't seen him since Saturday..."

"Holy shit...Have the summoners-?"

"Dude...don't even get me fucking started with the summoners and their bullshit. I swear if I have to fucking see even one of their stupid faces at the porters tomorrow, I'm gonna-!" Quinn felt herself being pulled into a tight yet gentle hug. Talon continued to hold her close and started to carefully rub her back. "Mmmm..." Quinn closed her eyes allowed herself to melt into his arms. She could smell the light hint of black cherry in his aftershave and thought, for at least that moment, it was her favorite thing in the world. His hands began to slowly creep up to her shoulder blades moving ever so slowly until he met the open skin at the base of her neck. She felt his warm breath tickle her open flesh and eagerly waited for the warmth of his touch. And she continued to wait...and wait. After about thirty seconds of anxiously waiting she whispered. "...What the hell are you waiting for?" He moved his lips to her ear and huskily whispered back.

"You're drunk, babe." Quinn flinched. The feeling of euphoria she once had was gone and her anger returned. The next thing Talon knew, there was a large bruise on his left forearm. "Guh...Yep...Totally deserved that."

"Come on Valor, get inside." Quinn reached for the bird but Talon, weakly, kept him on his shoulder.

"Hey now, I know I'm an asshole but you don't have to take my chicken." Once again, Valor added a few more bruises to Talon's person. "Oh come on, you know I'm joking dammit!"

"Heh, I'm not taking him cuz I'm mad or anything. Actually I just wanted him so I could give him to Syndra. She loves him and I'll need someone to watch him while I'm gone."

"Um, hello? Sex-on-legs in a hood right in front of you whose more than happy to keep watching your bird. Ain't that right?" Talon scratched the bottom of Valor's beak, causing him to caw in joy. "See?"

"Well...I guess if Valor's ok with it." She gave Valor a pet on his head and Talon a peck on the cheek. She waved goodbye and was about to close her door when something dawned on her. "Hey Talon?"

"Hmm? Yea, what's up?"

"Why were you in front of my dorm in the first place?" Talon immediately turned three different shades of red. After positioning his hood to cover even more of his face her turned his back to her and said.

"Oh you know, Valor here wanted to see his mommy. So I brought him up and waited till you turned up." Valor gave Talon what seemed to be a bored expression, to which Talon responded with a 'shush'.

"Oh, uh, alright then. 'Night." Once he heard her close her door completely he let out a heavy sigh and proceeded up the stairs to his own dorm. He entered his room and freed Valor to rest on the makeshift nest of blankets and small pillows to the left end of his black couch. He removed his hood and flung it haphazardly on the maroon rug floor, which was lined with a few other articles of clothing...such as the socks he wore two days ago. He didn't have the care to turn on his television, so he just plopped himself on the could tilted his head back and turned on his stereo. After about two albums from Pentakill, and a few songs from that weird delta wave trance album that Karma had given everyone as a gift at last year's Christmas party (She thought everyone needed help sleeping), he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"*Yawn* Hello?"

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"...Talon...It's fucking twelve in the morning..."

"Come on dude it's only...11:54 PM." Talon said in an attempt to be cheeky.

"...This is the third time this week you've called me up like this..."

"Come on Zed, what are friends for? ...Zed?" The line went silent as the caller on the other end had hung up. After about four more consecutive calls, Talon heard a rather angry knocking coming from his door. He answered it and was met with an angry looking Zed who was wearing black plaid pajama pants, along with his mask.. "Hey man, where;s your shirt?"

"Fuck you...*Yaaaawn* Get me a beer or something..." Zed said before flopping himself onto the couch. "Dude...the hell are you listening to." He asked as Talon came back from the kitchen with some beers.

"That weird dream shit Karma gave us for Christmas."

"Uh huh..." The two men sat and began drinking and Zed started flipping through TV channels. "So did you give Quinn the necklace?"

"Uhm...define 'give'"

"Seriously? Dude, you've been telling me you were gonna give that shit to her for the past 3 days..."

"Well..."

"You're being a pussy is what you're trying to say. You want to get with her don't you?"

"Kinda..." Zed gave him a bored look. "What?"

"You acting like a kid dude..."

"Well sorry if I wanna do this right."

"Right my ass...I mean ook at Thresh. He's a shut-in that has no problem asking any girl in the League to dinner. Hell, he's even gone to the movies with Poppy and Diana. A dude with no skin get on any girl's good side and you can't even give Quinn a necklace? It's not even real silver."

"It's not supposed to be! See Quinn wanted this for-...Oh shit that's right..."

"What?"

"Zed, Thresh fell into the Abyss."

"Oh...Wait, what the fuck!?"

~.~

The rains turned into a light drizzle upon the port of Bilgewater. The small droplets beat against the the window pane in the bedroom of the blue townhouse in a rythmatic fashion. The titan stared out at the tumultuous sea, his mind riddled with guilt and concern.

"...Can't sleep?"

"Ah..." Nautilus turned to see Nami giving a warm smile. He bid her to come forward and wrapped an arm around her. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, you're good...I'm kinda worried too..."

"...We'll find him. I'm sure of it."

"...Yea." Nautilus saw the depression in her eyes can could so nothing but hold her close. "To yield the rain, repeat the sayin', and eat one thousand grains..."

"But to feel a pour, eat one extra more and release ye of your pain..."

"But as the captain sleeps, the shipmates will creep...and the sea grows dark again..." They both said . The rain grew heavier as lightning began to rack the skies.

~.~

"..." The warden slowly opened his eyes, trying his best to take in his surroundings. The room was small and very dim. What caught his attention was the purple fumes that he seemed to be absorbing.

_An expulsion circle... No wonder it was so easy to rid myself of those mongrels...But who in their right mind would aid me?_

The warden tried to sit up but it seemed to be impossible. He was completely drain of strength so much so that his skull no longer let out its usual eerie green glow. All the souls that he had absorbed must have been expelled along with the spirits of the watchers, creating a rather bittersweet situation. With what little strength he did have, he turned his skull from left to right. He appeared to be in a bed but everything else was too dark to make out. He tried once more to get up. The door creaked open revealing the light from the hallway.

"...Wh...who..?" The warden was not even able to make conversation. _...Pathetic..._Seeing as there was absolutely nothing he could do, he turned to face the ceiling and prepared for whatever the man in the doorway wanted to do with him.

"Is ok, friend." The man said with a large warm smile. The warden tried his best to stay conscious, but his eyes closed as his mind started drifted away once more. "That's it, sleep. Tomorrow you will be strong again, ya?"

* * *

OOOO~ Stuff happened! But like..I had to write a few of the dialogues like 2-3 times over cuz it's been so long since I've looked at my story. But I finally was able to remember how I wanted the characters to sound~ Sorry for such a long wait but, I am back from Africa.,but I am also back at school. So expect the normal 1-2 weeks for an update. So, will the group be able to find clues in the Freljord? Will the summoners be butt heads and try to stop them? Will Thresh actually do something important in the next chapter? And Why the heck is this story starting to sound like a bad soap opera? (drama op) All os these will be answered!...Eventually! Stay Squishy~


	22. The Warden Recovers

And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more~ Hello my pretties~ Thank you so much for stickin' with the story~ Random question that I would like to get ya'lls opinion on. Would you care to look at a comic based off this fanfiction drawn by me? (for examples of my work look up Koiyaki on Devart and the cover of this FF :3) If I see that enough people would care I shall finally force my brain to do it! It would basically be an accessory to this story :3 Anyway, enough self promotion. Let's go!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 22: The Warden Recovers

The light crackle of oil on a frying egg filled the quaint little kitchen. The kitchen itself was small, but homely with its walls adorned with paintings of foreign lands and various nick-knacks. A large bald man stood in front of the aged white stove as he hummed a joyful tune to himself. Heavy footsteps were heard and the man turned to the entryway to the kitchen. There, clad in bear fur black pants and his heavy metal sabatons stood the warden. He was leaning against his left arm in the kitchen's entryway and his eyes, full of suspicion, were narrowed at the bald man. It was obvious that he was still very weak, but he had recuperated enough to get out of bed and wander around the rustic home, looking for whoever had brought him here.

"Ah, you've finally woken up, ya?" The man said with a smile. The warden just continued to glare at him, taking note of the frilly purple apron he was wearing. "Eggs will be done soon. You eat boar, ya?" The warden remained silent. "Is gooood. Mum's own recipe."

"...Who...are...you?" The warden slowly growled. Though he had only been walking for a few minutes before, his body was still very weak which made him lean even more onto the entryway. The man's smile never left his face as he turned off the stove and towards the wooden table in the center of the kitchen that was covered in what seemed to be a hand-stitch quilt. He pulled out one of the cotton lined wooden chairs and gestured the warden to sit. The warden made no attempt to move. "...Answer me..." The man's smile remained as he continued to point at the chair. An exasperated grunt left the warden's lips as he slowly pushed himself from the wall.

Standing on his own was extremely difficult. He tried his best to slowly lift up his right leg. When he set it down again, his body gave out, causing him to collapse. The man's face was soon full of concern as he ran to the warden's side. He draped the warden's arms over his own shoulders and helped him up before moving him towards the table. He sat the warden down, and though he could not walk, the warden at least had enough strength to sit up straight. After recomposing himself at the table, the warden slowly turned his head to the sound of clanking dishes. After a few moments, a plate full of a generous portion of fried eggs and boar shanks were placed in front of him. A glass of orange juice soon accompanied the food as the man took his place across from the warden.

"I am Braum." The man said with a large smile, causing his impressive mustache to curl slightly into his cheeks. "Eat. Mum always say, meat solves all problems!" He let out a hearty laugh before he started poking at his own food. The warden continued to stare at this 'Braum' character as he happily picked at his food. He knew he wasn't in the physical position to intimidate the large man, but it also seemed that the man probably wouldn't respond normally to threats anyhow. But the warden was fairly sure it was this man who saved him...so he must know someway to return him to full strength. The warden looked down at the plate before him and watched as the slight steam emerged from its contents. Sighing, he raised his fork and started to eat.

_This man's soul is so pure...It's sickening..._

_~.~_

The kumiho had put on her fluffy white snow boots and zipped up her red faux fur coat. She gave herself one more once over in her full-body mirror before putting on her scarf, earmuffs and gloves. As she headed out of her dorm, she was joined by Soraka, Quinn, and Lulu, who were all clad in similar warm clothing.

"Have any of you heard from Naut and Nami? I've been calling and texting them since yesterday but they never got back to me." The kumiho asked. Soraka and Quinn shook their heads.

"They'll catch up eventually...Or not...Well that doesn't matter! We got a glowstick to find!" Lulu said while punching her fists in the air. The others smiled and agreed as they headed toward the stairs and to the atrium.

In the atrium the women saw Hecarim standing in front of the elevators, and he bid them to come to him.

"Is everything ready?" Ahri asked nervously. The centaur gave her a happy nod as they all entered an elevator and headed towards the sixth floor. Once they arrived, they didn't bother greeting the summoners at the support desk and they just made their way towards the domestic teleporters. Once they approached the door to the porter room, an all too familiar summoner, with a smug smirk on her face, was waiting right in front of it.

"...Good morning, lady summoner..." The group said begrudgingly while bowing slightly in unison. Koiyaki gave a small chuckle before moving out of their way and walking past them. The group turned their heads to look back at her, only to see her waving as she walked out of view.

"...I fucking hate earth summoners." Quinn said under her breath.

"Yes, we all do...But now's not the time to dwell on that. We should thankful she didn't stop us and spite her existence at a later date." Hecarim said as he lead the women into the room. These teleporters were not manned by the earth summoners of the Institute. Instead, those wishing to make use of these gateways were to enter their desired destination themselves. There was a magick barrier that prevent the teleportation to certain places deemed out of bounds by the summoners, but gave an easy way to teleport to most of the many Institute consulates in Valoran. "So, where to first?"

"There should be a town about a mile below the bridge. Let's start there." Ahri said. Nodding, Hecarim adjusted the porters settings and all in attendance stepped on the metal platform. They were soon engulfed in an intense white light and vanished from the area.

The group arrived safely on the teleportation platform in on of the Institute's Freljord based consulates. They exited the area and began discussing how they would question civilians for clues before physically searching themselves. As they entered a public are of the consulate, they were surprised to see that besides Freljord civilians, they had some pleasant company.

"What are you all doing here?" Ahri asked surprised yet happily. In front of them was a myriad of champions from the League, all dressed as if they were ready to face the icy tundra that is the Freljord.

"We thought you could use some help." Zed said through his usual mask. The champions accompanying him consisted of, Pantheon, Leona, Karma, Blitzcrank, Orianna, and Zac. "If the summoners aren't gonna do anything, we might as well."

"But, how did you guys know? The summoners have been kinda hush hush about it." Soraka asked.

"Talon told us." Said said.

"He did?" Quinn asked surprised. "So, where is he?"

"He was here before..." Zed said looking around. " Must've wondered off somewhere. The dude gets real weird when he's tracking someone..." Quinn nodded as the memory of her mission to track the blade's shadow started creeping back to her. She wasn't able to dwell on those thoughts for long when Soraka asked another question.

"Have you guys seen Nami or Nautilus?"

"No." Karma said while shaking her head. "We thought they were with you."

"Over here!" The group turned to see the titan and a bundled up Marai at the consulate's entrance. Though what was the most notable was the fact that Nami had her arm wrapped around Nautilus'. "Sorry we're a little late." Nami said as they all exited the consulate and started trudging through the lightly snow covered town.

"It's alright...But you got 'splainin' to do later missy." Ahri said while giving the two a wink, causing Nautilus to become more flustered than he already was. "Alright. We have much more people than we thought we would. And that's fucking fantastic since we can cover more ground. We'll all meet back here at 9 PM. Orianna, Blitz, Karma, and Zac, you guys will stay at the consulate and question everyone you can, and if possible see if you can access any video records from the Abyss." The two robots gave monotone acknowledgments while Zac and Karma nodded and they reentered the consulate. "Pantheon, Leo, Naut, and Nami, you guys scout the residential area." They all nodded and waved as they left. "Me, Hec, and Soraka, are the hardiest. We'll check the outskirts of the town near the mountains, and if we actually find the base of it, the Abyss."

"What about us?" Quinn asked

"You guys are good at scouting and getting information from...less that tasteful people. It's be great if you guys could go to the slums and see what you can find."

"Can do!" Before Zed could comment Quinn was already on her way.

"Does she do that a lot?" Zed asked with a confused expression.

"Yea, you get used to it." Ahri said as she and Soraka jumped onto Hecarim's back. "Good luck!" After watching them ride out of town, he sighed before running after Quinn.

Quinn ran at a decent speed through to town, smiling in anticipation.

"Quinn...Wait up!" Zed cried. They both started passing many an alleyway on their way to the slums. In a small dark one, two men started smirking.

"That's a Demacian? Fuck man...they are sexy." Said the one with long and greasy black hair.

"Keep it in your pants man...this ain't Noxus. In neutral territory, we can't be actin' like fools." Said the other who looked as if he at least cared about how his short brown hair looked.

"Well they can't say no if they don't remember anything right?" The other man said licking his lips. The short haired one chuckled as he put out his cigarette.

"I think you meant to say, they can't talk if they're dead." He then started after the wayward Demacian.

"Gah Hah! That's why I like you man!" Both men were soon on route to the slums. On a nearby rooftop, a dark, hooded figure grimaced at what he just heard.

"Quinn..." The blade's shadow then disappeared out of sight.

~.~

"This is Gustaf, this Herald, this Olga, and this Bjorn!" Braum stated happily as he picked up each poro. He and the warden were currently in his living room and Braum was showcase a new litter of poro quadruplets. "Cute ya? All look like their mum!" He said giving the largest of the poros a pat on the head before handing out snax to each of them. "Was so proud of Kima when she gave birth." Braum continued to go on about his love of the furry creatures and how he believes that poros are much friendlier than dogs or cats. The warden, whose ensemble now included a rather large black shirt, which probably belonged to his bald host, sat back in an armchair watching the man intently, but barely listening to his babbling. He had regained more of his energy, but standing and walking for too long still took a lot out of him. Eating apparently did help...somewhat.

The bald man finally caught Thresh's attention when he left the room and returned with a very elderly looking poro. His horns were longer than usual, but also more cracked and wrinkled. His fur was also rather long, making him look even more like just a ball of fluff.

"This is poro elder, Banin." Thresh eyed the old furball before returning his attention to Braum. He is leader of poros in my village." _...Leader of poros? ...This man is more insane than I thought. _"Don't be fooled by cute exterior. Poros are ancient and very magical beings. Hold great power!" The elder poro just started panting with his tongue out and Braum placed him on the ground next to the pile of snax. The baby poros soon started climbing on him and nipping at his long fur. _...How intimidating..._The warden turned his attention elsewhere when he soon felt as if he was being watched. Upon gazing back at the poros, he noticed Banin was staring at him intently. Braum noticed this as well. Banin soon turned to Braum who just nodded and gave a sad smile. _...What in the world?_

Braum carried the elderly poro out of the room, leaving the warden alone. He still didn't know what to make of the mustached man. Besides the fact that he saved his...undeath, and the fact that he seemed to be enamored with these furry monsters, he was an enigma. Though he knew that the man had no malice in his soul whatsoever. It was completely pure...which made the warden slightly sick to his stomach. There were some within the league that were similar, like Karma and Soraka, but their souls didn't shine so brightly as his. Though where there is light there is darkness, but it seemed that this man did an extremely good job of hiding his dark side. When Braum returned, he sat on a woolen couch on the other side of the room and turned on his small television.

"Let me see..." He said suddenly, gaining the warden's attention. "You must want to know how you ended up here, ya?" The warden gave him a slightly bored look but remained silent. With a smile he continued. "Well then. Two days ago, Braum went to bottom of Abyss like I do every month in order to look for lost doll of daughter of youngest sister. Braum has many sisters you know, but no brothers. Six to be exact!" He beamed at the warden who gave him a cold stare. "Anyway, doll had be lost for last six months, but is only safe for mortals to go to bottom of abyss on night of new moon. So, new moon came and I looked for doll. Was getting late, so Braum collected few shiny rocks like I always do before leaving. That's when Braum saw glowing green thing. And green thing was you!" Braum gave another hearty laugh. _...Such a strange man..._ "Usually when I see people at bottom of Abyss, I have to call coroner soon after. But you are first person that actually survived. You are truly amazing friend." _...He does know that I am no longer a 'person'...Right? _"Though...Braum knows you are not like like most people...Even the dead who tread the Abyss have been easily taken by the Sea of Watchers..." The man's voice grew darker, but he retained his smile. "If wondering how Braum restored you, you should know not all watchers are at the bottom of the Abyss. Some come to speak to those of the Freljord from time to time. Though not all are friendly, so we have learned how to expel such nasty spirits. Which is what Braum did for you. Though Braum is no shaman. Was hard to make circle that would not banish you along with watchers possessing your soul, ha ha!"

Thresh had continued to stay silent as he took in the information the man had gIven him. Though his soul was pure, the warden was no fool, and continued to be wary of the man's words.

"You are from the League of Legends, ya? You have many fans here in my village." Braum said, but the warden's mind continued to wander. "You want to leave as soon as possible, no?" The warden turned his head ever so slightly towards him, but made no other motion. "We shall see how you are feeling tomorrow. If you have fully regained your strength, I will give you an escort through mountain back to Institute. Our village does not have a direct portal there unfortunately. One was planned months ago, but stopped by summoners suddenly." _...Why am I not surprised?_ The warden suddenly felt his entire body grow heavy. He was loosing strength fast. Braum noticed this and got out of his chair and walking towards the warden. "Come." He said as he helped the warden too his feet. "I will make dinner, then you go rest. I hope you like deer chili! My grandmum's favorite recipe!" The warden gave an inaudible sigh as he was led back to the kitchen.

_...So this is what it's like to feel helpless...I haven't felt this way in centuries..._

_~.~_

"Whoa..." Ahri, Soraka, and Hecarim arrived at the base Abyss. It looked like an undersea chasm with large jagged rocks at least eight feet high jetting from the ground. Though they knew the Bridge was somewhere above, the theorized top of the Abyss was so high above where they were, it could not be seen. "Never knew this place really had a bottom." Ahri said while looking up, and nearly falling backward.

"Yes...well from what I know of the area...It isn't magicked...or anything..." Hecarim said, but his breathing was uneasy and he looked rather weak.

"Hec, you ok?" Soraka asked concerned.

"Ah y-yes..I'm fine." _'I hope...This place feels...off.'_

"So how are we gonna do this?"

"I know Thresh's essence pretty well. So I can feel it within about 20 or so feet. Hec can lead the way and cover us if we meet anything nasty in there. You can sense the presence of the dead and undead, right Raka?" The starchild nodded. "So you'll be able to know when something nasty is coming after us."

"We're not going too deep are we? This thing is pretty high. Rocks and stuff could fall on us...and there's not much room to move around in those rocks...It's 7:40 too, we're all supposed to meet back at nine, so it would be bad if we got lost..." Soraka said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Man...you're right...We'll walk in straight for ten minutes the turn heel. But we'll make sure we look into every nook ans cranny when we walk back.

"Alright." Hecarim nodded in agreement as Soraka got back on his back. He led the charge in while Ahri followed close behind.

The bottom of the Abyss was a stark contrast the the outskirts of town. The slight blue tinge the snow had was replaced by an eerie gray. Every so often, Ahri would jump at the sight a bone that obviously was from a human, or the crashing sound of a falling icicle. The jagged rocks were tall with extremely sharp tips, but their bases were also covered in spikes, which Ahri also nearly hurt herself on. But the Abyss was not silent. There was always some sort of sound to be heard. Whether it was the echo of the kumiho's or the centaur's footsteps, the thud of falling rocks and snow, or the hissing of some sort of animal. It was obvious that the Abyss was more than just a creepy chasm.

"You feel anything, Raka?"

"I don't feel anything...yet I do...It's as if there is someone...or something here. But it doesn't seem to be in a tangible form. Either that or it probably won't hurt us...I hope." She said with a gulp as she looked at her watch. "Ahri, it's eight."

"Damn...I don't feel him at all...Alright let's turn. I'll go to the far right side. Remember, look into every nook and cran-"

"Hecarim?" Soraka said suddenly. Though Ahri had already turned around to head back, the centaur stood still. "Uh...Hecarim? Didn't you hear us?"

"Yea, it's time to go." He remained still. Soraka got off his back and walked in front of him. His eyes were shut and his brows furrowed in frustration. "What's up with him? Does he feel something?"

"I'm not sure...Hecarim, what's wrong?" Just then Hecarim's legs buckled as he gripped his head, his ethereal flames flaring. "Hecarim!"

"I...I'm not iceborn..." He he hissed. Both Ahri and Soraka were now in front of him trying to help him back onto his feet.

"Hecarim get a grip! What's wrong?" He grunted as he shook her off of him, Soraka managed to hang on. "The hell, man?" She yelled as she got back on her feet.

"Hecarim, talk to me, please!" Soraka begged as she tried her best not to be thrown off. Hecarim opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Sora...Run..." He said just above a whisper.

"...What?"

"I...don't know what's happening to me. You and Ahri run-AUGH! Now!" Getting back on his feet, he lifted his arm, which lifted Soraka a good two feet off the ground, and threw her to the side, causing her to land on the ground with a loud thud.

"Raka!" Ahri yelled as she ran to her side. Soraka was able to heal herself and get back onto her feet with only the wind being knocked out of her. Before Ahri could reach her side, Hecarim's large lance appeared between them. The two women looked towards the centaur and saw that his normal turquoise flames were now the same shade of gray as the snow and rocks surrounding them.

"Mortals are not welcome here, hold the day of black moon..." Hecarim said...but it was as if ten more voices were along side him.

"H-hecarim?" Soraka whimpered.

"...It seems this one holds care for you two. We are merciful...Leave this place. This man is in better hands. We will remember you once the day of reckoning arrives. May the watchers claim the Freljord once again!" After he made his proclamation, Heacrim started to go deeper into the Abyss, that is, until both women blocked his way. "We have shown you more mercy than you are worth...Leave us now."

"Dude, snap out of it!" Ahri yelled. Without a second thought, Hecarim knocked Ahri out of his way, causing her to hit the wall hard. She hit the ground and was out cold.

"Leave us, lest you want to meet the same fate." Soraka looked him in the eyes and knew for sure that Hecarim was not himself.

"Hecarim, I'm sorry..." Soraka said with a heavy heart as she raised her staff.

"Insolent mortal..." Hecarim was about to slash at her with his lance when a beam of light erupted over him and smited him from above. When the light dissipated, the centaur lay battered on the ground. The gray aura that once engulfed him dispersed soon after and his normal blue flames returned. Soraka waited a few seconds before noticing the centaur grunt a few times. At least he was still conscious. She then ran to Ahri's side. The kumiho fortunately just bruised her back. She didn't seem to have a concussion. After a simple healing spell, Ahri started coming to.

"Mmmm...what happened?"

"Whatever it was that I felt before must have overshadowed Hecarim...I don't see any other reason that he'd randomly turn hostile."

"Ah." Ahri got back on her feet and saw the centaur lying on the ground. "Damn...what did you do to him?"

"A holy smite. It expels evil spirits...And undead."Soraka sad sadly. The straichild walked towards the centaur and knelt down next to him. She ran her had over his batter face and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to though...He's gonna be great pain for the rest of the night..." She continued to touch his face sadly as he let out a low grunt.

"Sora..?"

"...I'm sorry Hecarim...I didn't know if-Hecarim!" The centaur started to get back on his feet while using his lance to aid him. "You're in no shape to walk right now!"

"If we don't leave soon...whoever those bastards were will try and get to me again..." As much as she would like to argue with him, Soraka just nodded and helped him to stay balanced. "Sora, Ahri, get on."

"Are you nuts? You can barely stand up on your own!" Ahri yelled as she started to lead the way out.

"I'm with Ahri on this one." Soraka was about to follow Ahri when she felt herself being grabbed. "Hecarim!" The centaur managed to grab the starchild and kumiho nad placed them on his back before they could complain.

"Hec, stop trying to be a hero."

"Augh...they're coming back..." Hecarim said as he gripped his forehead. "...We need to leave, fast." Hecarim kicked up his forelegs and galloped at full speed towards where they first entered the Abyss. Within minutes the trio safely exited the chasm, but as Hecarim's hooves met the newly fallen snow, coupled with the exhaustion of being overshadowed and smited, he collapsed. The women's falls were cushioned by the fresh snow, and once they regained their bearings they helped the centaur up once again. "I think I'm good now...I don't feel them anymore..."

"Well at least we know whatever they were, they're bound to the Abyss..." Soraka said as they started towards the road back to town.

"Hey...those spirits or whatever only effected Hec, right? But not us...You think...You think Thresh..?" Ahri said, the words getting caught in her throat.

"Don't you worry." Hecarim said with a weak smile. " If there's one thing I know about the warden, it's that he never gives up that easily. And his mind is stronger than mine. I'd bet my afterlife on that." Hearing the centaurs words made Ahri smile as they continued their trek. "Also, after today...I'm not going anywhere near the Abyss for at least a month..." The women giggled at the serious face he made.

"Ha, I don't blame you."

~.~

In a sketchy bar in the slums of town, many a shady character gathered for booze, girls, and the more than occasional bar fight. A rather husky looking man with a handle bar mustache was flung through the bar and landed on a pile of four other rather battered looking men.

"Zed..." Quinn said with a bored expression. After dusting his hands off he looked her way.

"What? It's not my fault if everyone wants a piece of me."

"We're supposed to be asking questions...not knocking lights out!"

"Well it's their fault for not having the answers." He said with a smirk.

"Gah! Whatever! I'll be at the bar talkin' to the owner...At least don't kill anyone, ok?"

"Yea yea. What you lookin' at?" He said to man giving him the stink eye.

"Zed?"

"Fine, fine." She gave him a small grin before heading to the bar counter. Zed watched as many shifting eyes turned her way and locked on to the unintentional cling her Demacian uniform had on her curves. _'...Would it have killed you to wear a longer jacket?'_ Zed thought as he gave a light sigh, remembering the favor a certain assassin asked of him.

'Keep her safe. You know how I get when I'm on a mission...I don't want her to see me like that...Not yet.'

_'Easier said than done man...' _Zed watched as Quinn was pulling the bar owner by the collar, threatening him for information he probably didn't have._ 'She is so his type...' _Chuckling at the thought, he leaned against the wall near the bar's entrance, waiting for Quinn to be done with whatever trouble she was stirring up. They had been to two pubs and three bars so far. They'd all been duds, and this one seemed to be no different. When it was a quarter to nine Zed made his way back to Quinn.

"You get anything useful?"

"The only thing I got from him were superstitions about spooky shit happening at the bottom of the Abyss. But they were all just urban legends. Nothing about a guy with a flaming skull or anything." She said sadly as she chugged down a bit of her margarita.

"Hey, we're not here to get drunk." He said pushing the glass away from her. "And even if we were, you don't chug that type of drink..."

"Fine whatever..." She said exasperated. "...I just hope the old ghost is ok..." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be. I mean if he can stand going around Valoran in one week to build a house, I think he can handle himself in some snow."

"Heh, yea you're right."

"Good. Anyway it's time to head back. Hope the others had a better time than we did."

"Dude, you beat up like six guys. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Ehy! ...It was only FIVE guys." The both started laughing as they left the bar. Before the door could fully close behind them, it was stopped by a steel plated boot.

There was more snow in the slums of the city, and along with it, more garbage lining the streets. Both champions were just shooting the breeze as they made their way back to the residential area. Quinn crinkled her nose and started looking around randomly.

"What's with the face?"

"Dude...I know this place usually smells like crap but...I like just got five times worse!" Quin pinched her nose but Zed stopped her from moving forward. "What?"

"..." After a few moments Zed moved From Quinn's side and walked a few steps forward. He was soon replaced by his shadow and the next thing Quinn heard was the clash of metal blades. Zed's shadow pointed to the right and Quinn ran in that direction. At the end of an alley stood the master of shadows gripping a large greasy looking man by the neck, his blades under the mans chin. "So you're the one making this place smell like shit..."

"Zed, geez, next time tell me when you're going after someone!"

"I left my shadow didn't I?"

"Shadow my ass!" She started walking closer to the greasy man when Zed noticed something from above.

"QUINN!" Hearing the draw of a pocket knife, Quinn reacted immediately by tumbling out of the way. A slender looking man drop down from above, grunting in dismay. He ran towards Quinn but before he could even move a foot, Quinn took out her crossbow, expertly shooting at his hood and bottom of his trench coat, pinning him to the wall. Both Zed and the man he was holding looked on in amazement. "...Damn."

"Gotta do better than that...Noxian..." Quinn's face grew dark and her voice was laced with anger. "Zed, did that one say anything?"

"Nah, but I doubt'll be hard too-" BAM! A condensed explosion emerged from the greasy man's pocket, knocking both Quinn and Zed of their feel and filling the alley with smoke.

"Guh...Zed?" Quinn called as she staggered to her feet, trying her best to maneuver through the smoke. "Zed you ok?" She saw a darker shadow moving in the distance, assuming it was her ally.

"Fuck...Yea I'm ok. I-...Oh no." When Quinn finally made it to Zed, something was rather...'off'.

"Zed whats wro-...Holy crap..." The smoke began to clear slightly revealing a mask-less master of Shadows. Quinn couldn't help but stare at the multiple scars etched around his eyes, mouth, and nose. Noticing her gaze, Zed closed his eyes and turned his head. She slowly moved towards him, reaching out towards the scar on his left cheek, but Zed stopped her with his own. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't know that-" His eyes locked with hers, face stoic, and she fell silent. Slowly, he placed her hand on his cheek and returned his hand to his side. She didn't move until her closed his eyes, breaking his cold gaze. She gulped before raising her other hand to his face. He let out a weak sigh as she continued to scrutinize his face. "Zed..."

"You're one of the few people alive that have seen this face..." He said heavily. "...Don't make me regret letting you remember it..." She nodded nervously and she moved her fingers over the scar on his left eye. In her peripheral vision she saw what seemed to be a metal object on the ground behind him. She picked it up and returned it to him. He gave her a silent nod of thanks as he turned around and put the mask back on.

"You're really handsome you know..." It was at this point when Zed was happy that the metal exterior of his mask blocked the view of the blood rushing to his cheeks. He let out a snort as he walked back toward Quinn, towering over her. She started blushing as well as his face came close enough for her to hear his breathing. She was taken aback when Zed chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hmph, don't go falling for me now." She puffed out her cheeks as Zed turned towards the exit to the alley. "You're not too bad yourself. Com'on, lets get going before those freaks come back." Silence. "Quinn?" Zed turned and his heart skipped a beat. The human half of the wings of Demacia was nowhere to be seen...but her crossbow was left in her place, along with a note. He picked up the note and crushed it after he finished reading. "Shit..." Foot steps were heard and soon the blade's shadow emerged.

"Dude I heard an explosion. You alright? The fuck happened? Who-" His onslaught of questions stopped when he noticed Zed was alone. Worry filled his voice as he yelled "The fuck is Quinn!?" Zed looked towards the ground and said nothing. "ZED!" He grabbed the ninja by the shoulders. Zed sadly handed the note to Talon. As he read it his face fell.

"...I'm sorry. I don't know how she-. Talon!" Talon ran at full speed out of the alley. Zed tried his best to keep up with him as he followed.

_'Quinn! I'm coming!' _Talon ran through the streets like a madman with Zed on his tail and he gripped on the note in his hands.

_Demacia has some nice ass._

_There's some old farts in Noxus who'd pay a pretty penny for this. _

_Though I think we may play with her a bit._

_Don't worry though, we won't break her..._

_Promise_

* * *

Ahhhhh snap! Sooooo...stuff happened. And Zed should take his mask off more often. He's so dream-I mean o.o...Poros are nice :D So anyway. Lots of stuff happened here! Cliffhangers are real! So, who took Quinn? Will talon be able to find her? Will Thresh finally be able to return home? And can Braum really understand poros o.o, These will all be answered...Eventually! Stay Squishy~


	23. The Warden Returns

Guess who's back? Back again?~ My pretty peoples, how be you? Gotta admit this 'little' arc kinda spiraled outta control, but it was fun to write so...wurf? :3 DJ SONA THO Since people like the concept, a comic is on its way~ (be warned, it will take a LOOOOOOOOONG time for it to catch up to the story, but at least you'll have visual representations of whats happening~) But that is neither here nor there. Let's get this show on the road!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 23: The Warden Returns

In a hotel suite near the Institute consulate, the group of champions gathered in the shared common room, with an air of melancholy emanating through it. The previous day was not as fruitful as they would have liked. The warden was still nowhere to be found and they were no closer to finding him than they were the day that he had first gone missing. Not only that, Hecarim was in a state of constant exhaustion. Being possessed by the spirits of the Abyss took a great toll on his body, so much so that he didn't even have the strength to use the teleporters. Quinn's abduction added another layer of worry onto the group, with one member being particularly irate.

"Talon? You haven't slept or eaten anything since yesterday. At least eat something before going out again..." Soraka pleaded. The blade's shadow was staring out of one of the suite's large windows, glaring out at the city.

"...I don't need to eat. I don't even know why you all fucking dragged me back here." He spat.

"It's because you spent half the night slaughtering anyone who looked remotely Noxian..." Zed said heavily. "If I didn't pull you outta those damn slums-"

"If they spoke up faster they wouldn't have choked on their own blood..."

"Talon this isn't like you!" Pantheon chimed in. "Last time I checked you said you didn't like killing innocents for no rea-"

"Innocents? Fucking Innocents!?" He faced the group with a menacing glare. " Heh, right. Those fucking assholes kidnapped Quinn. Someone who last time, I CHECKED, was pretty damn close to all of us. But y'know, let's just forget about her and keep looking for some old dead guy who kills people for fun!"

"Talon, you know that's not what we want!" Ahri yelled while standing up. "We all want to find her just as much as you do. But that still doesn't give us the right to go and massacre half the town's population!"

"You know what? Fuck this and fuck you all!" With that Talon stormed out of the suite, leaving the rest of the group speechless.

"Talon wait!" Ahri yelled as she tried to go after him, but she was immediately pulled back.

"...Leave him to me." Zed said heavily. When she was about to protest he said. "I'll keep a better eye on him than last night. Talon just wants to see Quinn safe and sound again. And from how he was tracking yesterday, he at least found out what the kidnappers want to do to her..." Zed then fell silent.

"What are they gonna do?" Nami asked quietly. Zed let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"Noxian brothels are apparently known for their 'exotic' entertainment...And what's more exotic than forbidden fruit?...Demacian fruit." Everyone gasped.

"You don't mean...?"

"Apparently they haven't left for Noxus yet. Talon also found out that they 'break-in' their new toys at local brothels. There's only one in this city, thankfully. If anything he's headed there now."

"Then we'll all go!" Leona stated. The other members of the group agreed as well and started talking about plans of action, but Zed immediately put a stop to it.

"Do you all really think that this many outsiders going to a brothel in the roughest part of town is a good idea?" The group fell silent as the mulled over what he had said. "That's what I thought. Leave it to me and Talon. Trust me, Talon knows what he's doing. I'll let you guys know when we get Quinn. I'll also make sure we're back by nightfall." With that Zed took his leave. The room remained awkwardly silent once the ninja left.

"So...um. What do we do now?" Zac asked.

"..." The kumiho's gaze fell to the ground, hoping that her shoes would have the answers they were looking for. They had gotten no usable information from the town citizens or the consulate, and the last this they wanted to do is go inside of the Abyss again. With Hecarim out of commission and Soraka needing to tend to him for the rest of the day, their numbers were starting to dwindle and their morale was at an all time low.

"May we suggest an idea?" Blitzcrank and Orianna crooned while raising a hand.

"Oh um, sure guys. Shoot." Ahri said, trying to clear her head of doubts.

"Why don't we search the immediate surroundings on the bridge?" Blitz said.

"We can't. The summoners obviously won't-"

"We have contacted the Institute. Since the Bridge has been repaired and the barriers back up, we are allowed to traverse the area again."

"But what about the wind and snow?"

"We are equipped for the harshest of situations. As such, we have the capability to project protective shields up to 40 feet in diameter that will protect us from the harsh conditions." Blitz answered. That was it. Though they had no idea if they would even find anything, at least they had another avenue to try. After preparing for their trek, the group said their farewells to Soraka and Hecarim and headed back towards the consulate.

~.~

The warden's eyes slowly fluttered open as he noticed something pleasantly surprising. He could sit up. _Finally... _It seemed that his strength had returned...for the most part. As he rose from the bed he felt slightly heavy, but it was a grand step up from yesterday. He was about to leave the room when he saw his cloak hanging in the closet. _...So he did have it._

The fully clothed warden made his way to the small kitchen but stopped when he heard the large man's voice.

"There must be other way, Banin..." He said gravely. Curious, the warden stood behind the kitchen wall and continued to listen in. He heard the elder poro pant a bit. _...Does he really understand those things?_ "...If you think that is best. Though I hope that fate is merciful..." The elder poro just continued to pant. Feeling that he would gain no more from eves dropping, the warden entered the kitchen. "Ah! Good morning friend!" Braum said with a large smile. The warden simply gave him a small nod. "I see you found your cloak. Made sure to wash it well for you. Fresher than newly picked cabbage!" Though the warden knew he owed this strange man for saving his life, he still did not completely trust him. He had no idea if he was even still in the Freljord, since he had never left the house, he had no idea what else that sealing circle may have done, and now he had no idea what he meant by hopping that 'fate was merciful'. There was only one thing on his mind now.

"How may I return to the Institute?" He said bluntly.

"Ah yes! One moment please." Braum picked up the elder poro and left the kitchen. He left through the back door of him home and entered his own personal poro sanctuary. He placed Banin in his nest and then looked through the horde of fluff. "Ah, there you are." When Braum returned to the kitchen the seated warden raised an eyebrow at the creature in his hand. "This is Pintmina." He said happily pointing at the small poro who had a tiny pink bow on her left horn. "Pippy for short." _...Please...Please don't tell me..._ "She will be your guide through mountain!" _...Of course..._ "Now let me see...Poros live very long. She is 24, in human years, though she is small for her age. Banin is 73, and her father. She has four sisters and seven brothers. She is very smart, yes? You should have no trouble getting home with her!" The warden started to rub his temples, attempting to take in the useless information that Braum has just given him...along with the realization that he would be traveling with a creature smaller that his lantern.

"...Sir...you can not be serious?" Braum just continued to smile as he placed Pippy next to the warden on the table. She and the warden eyed each other and she started panting. Suddenly she jumped onto the wardens face, crawled onto the floating bones and his head, and made herself comfortable. "...Get it off of me."

"Is not it, is 'she'." Braum corrected. He gave her a poro snack to which she began munching on happily and vigorously. The warden soon started to feel crumbs falling into his cloak. _...I have truly gotten soft. Were it not for that this man aided me..._

"...How will it return here once it's task is done?" The warden said through gritted teeth. Braum looked at him with a curious expression.

"What you mean return? She is yours now!" _...God dammit_..."Now you must eat before you face mountain. Braum will make apple syrup waffles with boar bacon. Braum's favorite recipe!" He happily put on his frilly apron and started for the fridge. The warden just buried his head in his hand as he shook his head, with Pippy gnawing on his skull.

~.~

It was mid afternoon and the lightly falling snow soon turned into a chilling rain. The brown snow turned into a murky veil of sludge over the streets of the slums. Many inhabitants fled into their homes and business for cover, though those with other types of business dealings remained on the corners and in dark alleyways. There was one building that stood out against all the ragged apartments and decrepit convenience stores. Right in the middle of two condemned homes was a building that seemed as if it was of Ionian decent. It was a evergreen estate with bronze tulips at the base of its large red doors that stood underneath an ornate looking black canopy. Loud orchestral music could be heard from inside along with questionable other noises from the windows of it's private rooms. In front of it's doors were two very large bouncers in black suits and matching glasses.

On a high rise across the street, the blade's shadow hid behind a chimney as he carefully watched more and more people patronize the elegant building.

"Hmph...took you long enough." From the shadows of a large vent behind him, Zed emerged.

"We'll you're fast when you're tracking."

"Keep complimenting me and I just may blush." Talon said with a smirk. The smirk quickly faded as his gaze remained on the building. "...Sorry for yesterday...I guess I just lost control."

"I won't tell Quinn about it if we only kill who we must today..." Talon just gave him a silent nod. Zed approached the opposite side of the chimney and eyed the guards below. "You got a plan?"

"Nope!" Suddenly Talon jumped off of the right side of the building with Zed, begrudgingly, following. In an alley were two wealthy looking men accompanied by two...less than decent looking women. Before any sort of 'services' could be exchanged, the assassin and the ninja unceremoniously 'dropped' in. "Ladies?" Talon said raising an eyebrow in a threatening manner. The girls squeaked and ran out. The men tried to do so as well but Zed blocked their only escape route. They tried to force their way through, but the ninja grabbed them both by the collar and shoved them to the ground.

"...This is your plan?"

"Never said I had one. Now..." Talon walked up to the whimpering men and started twirling one of his daggers. "If you guys want to keep breathing..." He then threw the dagger at the wall right in between them, causing them to gasp. "Ditch the suits and give us your entry cards..."

~.~

It WAS planned that the warden and Pippy were to leave as soon as breakfast was over but...Fans were a thing. As soon as the warden had set foot out of Braum's home, he was bombarded with cameras and people begging for a photo or autograph. Though he could have easily avoided all of the unwanted attention by simply going invisible and phasing through everyone, he still was not at full strength and wanted to save every ounce of energy he had for his trek. As such, the warden remained in Braum's home until late afternoon, which was when Braum was finally able to disperse the crowds.

In the homes living room, the warden sat in an armchair with Pippy in his lap, munching on her third poro snack, while also making a large mess. The warden was...intrigued by the furry creature to say the least. After many protests from his unlikely savior, he no longer referred to her as 'it'. And seeing as she would now be...a pet of sorts, he forced himself to get used to her presence on his person. He no longer minded her crawling all over him, and she actually seemed to like resting in his 'bone dreads' for the most part. He could do without the random licking and gnawing though. Thresh subconsciously started petting Pippy when Braum entered the room.

"Alright friend, is much easier to leave now!" He said triumphantly.

"Excellent." Thresh said while placing Pippy in his 'dreads' and walking towards the front door. Before he opened it he noticed that Braum's warm smile looked started looking sad. "What is it?"

"Oh? Haha, is nothing but...Is five o'clock. Moon is already half way out. Maybe would be best if you...?" Thresh gave him a stare. It had no malice in it, but it was stern. "Haha, I see. Ok then, here." He gave the warden small bag. "For Pippy. She eats a lot." He opened the bag and pulled out a snack. Smirking, he brought one up towards his head, only for Pippy to grab it immediately. "Don't spoil her too much ya?"

"Of course." Braum led the warden out of his home and towards the edge of his village. Ten minutes after they were clear of the village, they were met with a stone incline.

"Take this path to top of mountain. Pippy will show you the way then." The warden eyed the chasm like incline. The mountain did not seem very high...he just hoped he could whether it's peak. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Braum who had his hand out towards him. "Good luck friend. You shall be missed." The warden felt very strange. He had been nothing but cold to this man and said only what was need and nothing more...yet Braum still thought of him as a friend. Was this...guilt? He took his hand and gave him a hearty hand shake.

"Thank you for all you have done for me...Friend." Braum was taken aback as the warden gave him a small smile. "I shall take good care of Pippy. You have my word." He released his hand and placed Pippy on the ground. "Lead on, my dear." Pippy attempted to salute, but ended up falling on her side. After she picked herself up, she started walking up the mountain at a reasonably decent speed, with the warden following. _...Hmm, at least I won't have her dragging behind me. I may actually have to work to keep up._ "May fate guide our paths to meet again, sir Braum."

"I look forward to it, Thresh!" Braum yelled back. He remained at the base of the mountain until the duo were no longer visible. "...Pintmina...How brave you are. I hope I will see you one more time before..." Braum hung his head as he started on his way back to his village.

~.~

"Didn't you two just leave?" Said the large bouncer while lowering his black glasses slightly. In front of him stood two rich looking men in suits who had just recently left the establishment. "And where are the girls yous guys rented?"

"Little change of plans. They couldn't really handle our...assets. So they ran off." The one with longer hair said. The other gentleman had on thick rimmed glasses and a red scarf, near completely covering his face. "If you wouldn't mind, we'd like another set." The bouncer looked over at his colleague who just shrugged and opened the doors.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Take your time choosing another pair." The bouncer said with a dark chuckle as he bid them inside. The pair passed through and remained silent until the doors were shut behind them.

"Is the scarf necessary man?" Talon whispered with a smirk.

"Shut. The fuck. Up..." Zed growled while pulling up his scarf further. Both men nonchalantly continued down the dimly lit hall until they reached what seemed to be a grand meeting area. The floor was covered in a red rug and the walls were were a warm dark maroon. A large silver chandelier hung from the ceiling and in the middle of the room was a large staircase, where 'couples' were going up and down. Women in bunny suits were walking every which way handing out drinks and doing various other 'services' for the guests. There were also a few private rooms at the sides of the area.

"Hey there handsome." Talon turned his head and saw one of the bunny girls batting her heavily masscaraed eyelashes at him. She had large hips, a tiny waist and, according to Talon's expertise, C-cups that were just barely being covered by her suit. Talon has to try his best not to grimace from her heavy makeup and heady perfume. "You and your friend look lonely. Do you want to have some fun with me tonight? We have great rooms. The beds are REEEEALY soft..." She slowly started walking her fingers up Talons chest.

"Hmm, that sounds real sexy." She started giggling stupidly, causing Zed to shake his head. "But actually we're looking for something a bit...exotic. If you know what I mean. You guys have any new toys up for sale?" Zed looked back at Talon. '_He's a bit too good at this...'_ he thought.

"Oooo. Men with, mmm, refined tastes. Oh that's so hot." She started grinding on Talon who just smiled until he heard his companion cough slightly. "I'm not really supposed to say this till the Boss has her but...We got some Demacian that's going through training right now." Both men's eyes lit up. "Some Noxians are gonna take her back to Noxus after she has a few clients." She turned and pointed towards the stairs. "Go up those stairs and to the right. Keep going down the hall until you see some big doors. That's the training room. It has lots of different toys to play with in there. My favorite are the pink pearls. Hee-hee. Tell the guards you want a taste. Just make sure you get your check books outs. Remember, money is all that matters here~." She let go of Talon and started for another guest. As the men started making their ways up the stares they heard her call back out to them. "Though I wouldn't get your hopes up. She's really flat and barely has any curves. I thought she was a little boy the first time I saw her." Talon clenched his fists together and picked up speed as he walked up the stairs with Zed close behind.

When the men got to the second floor the first thing they noticed was moaning...and lots of it. There were many rooms that either said vacant or occupied on them.

"This must be it...Quinn should be down this way." Talon said as he and Zed went down the right hall. After passing many occupied rooms they saw the training room with a large guard in a suit. As they made their way towards the room the guard pulled out a gun. "Whoa man. At ease..."

"No one besides the Boss is allowed in here until further notice." He grumbled. Then his eyes darted back and forth. "That is...unless you rich guys have something to persuade me." He said with a smirk while rubbing his fingers together.

"Yea abut that..." Talon said before drawing a blade. Before the guard could even react, Zed was behind him and covered his mouth. He soon stopped struggling when the ninja hit a pressure point in his neck and let him slump to the ground unconcious. "Aw, come on man. He was mine."

"He doesn't have to die...yet." Zed said as he searched the man for his keys. After he got them he opened the doors. "Come on, Quinn's waiting."

The men rushed in and saw a large lilac colored room with a myriad of sex toys covering both the walls and floors. The room itself had two bed's with BDSM equipment and what seemed to be a swing hanging from the ceiling. It also smelled very...questionable.

"How the hell to people have sex on swings?" Talon said as they searched the room. There was no sigh of Quinn, or anyone else for that matter. "Damn where is she!"

"Talon, pick this lock." Zed said pointing to another door. Once the lock was picked the men entered the pitch black room slowly. They could barely make out anything but a small square window and an empty disheveled bed. They split up and started to search more thoroughly.

"Gah!" Zed yelled as someone charged onto him. The person quickly tied him up and held what seemed to be a piece of broken glass near his neck.

"You take another step and you're little friend is fucking toast!" Yelled a female voice. Talon slowly turned around and his eye widened. He tried to take a step forward but a grunt from Zed stopped him in his tracks. A trickle of blood started to run down his neck. " Take. One. More. Fucking. Step!" Wait...he knew that voice. In the low moonlight he saw that she was wearing a long white shirt and nothing more. Though he couldn't make out a face, there was enough light to make out a certain someone's unique hair shade.

"Quinn?" The girl froze. Talon slowly walked into the moonlight and she gasped. "Oh Quinn it's you!"

"T-t...Talon?" She said quietly. "Then who is...?" She drew back the piece of glass and removed the man's scarf. At the sight of his face she cover her mouth with her hand. "Holy shit Zed! I'm so sorry. I didn't know tha-" She felt his hand on her head and saw him smile at her as he gripped his bleeding wound.

"Seems like you didn't need saving after all." Zed said with a chuckle.

"Wait...you guys came all the way here...For me?"

"The fuck are you trying to say? Of course we did. Now come on, we gotta get out of here." Talon said triumphantly as he grabbed her hand. Zed grabbed the other as they tried to lead her out of the room, but they were stopped. "Come on Quinn."

"I can't..." The men were about to ask why when she brought her chained ankle into view. She was attached to the wall. Talon brought out a blade and was about to hack at it when. "No stop!" As soon as metal met metal, a large purple shock of lightning erupted from the chains and pushed Talon back, knocking the wind out of him. "*Sigh* The chains are magicked...they need a key. I thought you guys were one of the Boss's goons since their the only ones that come here. They have the key."

"Dammit...So what do we do now?" Talon said while getting up.

"What the hell!? What happened to him?" Came a voice from the outside.

"Shit they're here!"

"Get under the bed." Quinn said quickly while closing the door and taking her place in a corner of the room.

"What?"

"Just fucking do it or we're all gonna die!" Zed and Talon gave each other a quick look before shoving themselves under the bed. "Don't come out till I say the word..." She whispered.

"What's the word?" They asked. Just then the door swung open. The two Noxians walked in with a small, older, portly man in a purple blazer and top hat.

"Tried sneaking out again, didn't you boy?" The portly man sneered. "Though I must say, I'm amazed that you were able to knock out one of my best guards...But you were locked in here..." He crept over to her and knelt down, grabbing her by the neck. "Whose helping you, eh? Is it one of the girls? Eh!?" He drew her forward and then slammed her head against the wall.

" At least they would have more balls than you..." She grunted. The man slammed her against the wall again. _'Dammit Quinn...now's not the time to be so...you'_ Talon thought.

"Hey man, she's our property remember?" Said the well kept Noxian. "Ease up a bit...we have drugs to dumb her down...We don't need to add brain damage to it."

"This BOY is mine as long as he's here." He sneered before turning back to Quinn. "Now...Whose helping you? Gah!" Quinn had spit in his face.

"Ha ha! Feisty, I like it. Don't you Boss?" Said the greasier Noxian. The man wiped his face and and bared his yellow teeth. He slammed her against the wall again causing her to cry out. A small amount of blood started to trickle from her forehead. Hearing her scream, Talon was about to show himself, but was held back by Zed. " Hey man, easy! Don't break her!"

"I will do what I damn well please with my property!" He yelled gripping her neck tighter. "Anyway she's not fully trained yet...So." He reached into his pocket and brought out a pill. "I hope you like litchi." He said with a evil smile as he forced it down her throat. Quinn eyes immediately became dilated and her heart rate increased. "That's a good boy." She brought one hand to his cheek and started rubbing..

"Feh, don't break her in too much..." The welt kept man said as he and his colleague started leaving the room.

"Yea yea. Now what shall I do with-grrk!" Blood started rushing from the man's neck as Quinn grabbed the keys from his coat pocket. She undid the lock on her ankle and jumped onto the larger Noxian.

"WORD!" she yelled causing Talon and Zed to waste no time in jumping out from under the bed. Zed used his shadow to appeared right in front of the larger Noxian and dispatched him quickly with a deep slash to the ribs. He grunted weakly before bleeding out on the ground. Talon had already taken care of the other man and and pulled his armblade out of his back, wiping off the excess blood. He turned to look at Quinn, who was being cleaned up by Zed. Her neck clearly showed where she was being strangled.

"We shouldn't have killed them so quickly...They deserved a slow, painful-" He growled looking at Zed's handiwork on her forehead.

"We can think about that later. I don't think that it'll be long before people realize their boss man has an extra hole to breath out of." Zed said while helping Quinn up. "Talon take point. Quinn, you know anyway out of here?"

"*Pant* There...there should be an emergency exit on the other side of the building on this floor..." She said weakly.

"Right. Zed?" Zed merely nodded as he picked Quinn up bridal style.

"Hey! What are you-!?"

"Let ride!" The trio left the room and started on their mad dash to the other side of the floor. As they pasted the staircase, some of the female servers yelled out, causing a group of four bouncers to run up after them. "Well this is just great. Get in front of me Zed." Zed took point with Quinn still in his arms as Talon through blades at the large men. He managed to take out two before the remaining two drew their guns and opened fire.

"Guh!" Zed fell forward, dropping Quinn in the process and gripped his shoulder. He was hit.

"Zed!" She yelled as she ran to his side. Talon managed to take out one more of them before rushing to Zed's side and helping him up. "Talon watch out!" Before Talon could do anything, Quinn pushed him out of the way as the bouncer fired off his last set of rounds. Reaching into Talon's suit, Quinn pulled out a blade and managed to hit him right between the eyes.

"Damn..." Talon said as he got up with Zed on his shoulder.

"Down there!" She yelled pointing to a small trap door at the end of the hallway. Once they reached it, they went down it's ladder until they were on the outdoor fire escape. "I hear more of them coming."

"Zed you good?"

"Shoulder still hurts like hell...but the bleeding's stopped. I'm fine, we have to get away from here." Zed and Talon jumped down from the ten foot high banisters and caught Quinn soon after. They ran as fast as they could from the building until it was completely out of sight. Once they were at the edge of the slums, they stopped to catch their breath. "Well..."

"That happened." Talon said through short breathes. Once he regained his composure he put on a big smile and gave Quinn a friendly pat on the shoulder. "But all that matters is that we got our girl back! Not that you really needed the help. Right Quinn? ...Quinn." Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she passed out. "QUINN!" Talon quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Talon, her stomach!" Zed said pointing to the large red stain on the front of her shirt. She had gotten hit protecting the assassin.

"Shit! Hold on Quinn!" Talon picked her up and both men ran as fast as their feet would take them.

~.~

The warden and Pippy had finally reached the top of the mountain. The sky was very dark, and the blizzard was intense. The warden could barely see two feet in front of him. But all he could see was a vast expanse of snow.

"..." He looked down at the small poro who returned his stare. "You understand human speech I presume?" Pippy nodded vigorously. "Well then...Hear this. If you actually lead me back, your kind will earn my respect. Lead on." With that Pippy started hopping at a steady pace through the snow that nearly fully covered her person.

The duo trudged their way through the ever raging storm, stopping every so often to reorient Pippy when she was nearly blown away by the wind. It didn't take long for the warden to notice that small poro started to look a bit strained. For whatever reason, he felt some pity for the poor creature, but knew that stopping in the middle of a blizzard of this magnitude wasn't the smarted decision. Especially when he nearly gets fully buried in snow every-time he stopped her from being blown away. As they continued on, he caught site of a small cave.

"Come." He said as he reached down, scooped her up, and placed her in his 'dreads'. He made his way into the cave and summoned his lantern for light, though it was empty. "Hmm...They must have been expelled when he saved me...Damn." He brought Pippy down and gave her a snack, to which she munch on eagerly. "...You wouldn't happen to know why Braum seemed...uneasy of you traveling with me. Would you?" Pippy just stared at him. "Hmph. I must really be out of my mind...Trying to have intelligent conversation with a ball of fur. *Sigh*" Once she was done eating, the warden dismissed his lantern and they returned to the bitter storm.

The minutes turned into hours as the warden continued to blindly follow Pippy. They didn't appear to be any closer to their desired destination. _...Was this all a ruse?_ The warden then lost sight of Pippy. Looking back he saw her shivering in place.

"What is it?" A loud growl was heard from in front of him. In the distance, two yellow eyes could be seen through the heavy snow. It ban to approach at great speed. "Damn!" Thresh grabbed Pippy and started running away from the creature, but she jumped from his arms and started running towards it. "Fool!" He ran after her and was about to jump on the creature, but it completely ignored the poro and lunged towards him. He managed to free himself and was able to get a good look at the creature. It was some sort of spectral minx, but its aura gave him the same sensation and the watcher spirits had. As such, he felt his energy slowly drain away. "So those things have pets..."

Before it could lunge again he summoned his scythe and fended it off once more. Pippy ran to the warden's side and strangely, the creature ran out of sight. He looked down to see Pippy with what seemed to be an attempt at a look of intimidation. Though it really just looked as if her nose itched. _Why did it leave? Well...at least I know we're not alone out here..._ As soon as he dismissed his weapon, the poro turned and continued on her way. He just gave a light sigh and followed.

After about another hour they reached what seemed to be the true peak of the mountain, but most importantly , at a lower elevation in the distance, the warden could see the bridge to the Howling abyss.

"I'll be damned..." He stopped and looked down at the furry creature who was still marching through the snow, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You truly are something." As he started following her again, he started to feel weak once more. "Oh no." The creature had returned again...but this time, with friends. He summoned his scythe and slashed at all who came towards him. Hearing the growls of the beasts, Pippy turned and ran toward them, biting on one of their tails. It threw her hard against the ground and the last thing the warden could see was the minx slashing at the snow. "PIPPY!" Using what little strength he had left, he summoned 'The Box'. Since he had no souls left in his lantern, he had to resort to using his own life force to raise its walls. Luckily all the beasts touched its walls, and dissipated on contact. Once there were no more to be seen, he lowered the wall and fell to his knees.

_No...not...yet..._ He forced himself to his feet once again and walked towards the small indent in the snow. He picked up the unconscious creature and grimaced when he saw the copious amount of red that stained his gauntlets.

"No!" He brushed off the snow from her small form and carefully tucked her into his cloak. "Don't you dare die on me...Don't you dare!" He yelled as he started to slowly trudge down toward the Abyss.

_As much as I hate to admit it...You are important to me now too...DAMN IT ALL! _

~.~

It had been quite a while since Ahri and the group started searching around the Abyss as night began to fall. They had split into two groups in order to search both sides of the bridge effectively. Ahri, along with Blitz, Lulu, Nami and Nautilus continued searching with no luck. A blizzard soon started kicking up.

"How you holding up Blitz?" The kumiho asked.

"I will need to recharge in one hour nine minutes..." He said.

"Damn...any word from the others?"

"Negative." She hung her head and looked at the others who just emulated her sad expression.

"I guess glowstick will have to hold out one more day..." Lulu said sadly.

"Dammit why couldn't the summoners just-" Blitzcrank interrupted Nautilus' rant.

"Orianna has alerted me that Zed and Talon have recovered Quinn. She and her group have gone back to the Institute along with Soraka and Hecarim." Everyone's face lit up slightly at the good news.

"Well at least that's one friend back safe and sound. I just hope that-" Nami was interrupted as well.

"Zed and Quinn sustained gunshot wounds." Everyone gasped. "And Quinn is confirmed to have a concussion and has lost a lot of blood. She also seems to have had an immense allergic reaction. Her throat has swollen shut and she is currently unconscious."

"Oh my god!" Nami yelled.

"Allergic reaction? But isn't she allergic to litchi nuts? Where could you find them in a place like this?" Lulu asked confused.

"That's not important!" Nautilus interjected. "We have to go back..." The group turned to Ahri, who was a little taken aback that she had the final word.

"Yea..." She said finally with a heavy sigh. "Com'on let's get go-"

"IT'S GLOWSTICK!" Lulu screamed as she pointed slightly up the mountain. Everyone turned to see the warden slowly walking down towards them with his arms folded across his chest.

"THRESH!" Everyone yelled as they made a mad dash towards the battered looking specter.

The warden was blindly walking forward until he heard someone yell his name. He looked up and saw a group of people running towards him. Then he recognized just who they were.

"THRESH!" The kumiho cred out, eyes glistening with tears of joy. "Blitz! Tell the guys we found him!" He saluted and started forwarding the information to their companions. Once they finally reached him, before anyone could even touch him, he fell to his knees and raised out a hand to stop their advance. "Thresh?" He weakly opened his cloak causing everyone to gasp at the sight of the bloodied poro.

"...P-p-please..." He whispered as he held her up to Ahri, who slowly took her into her hands. "S-save her...please..." The warden collapsed into the snow.

"THRESH!"

* * *

Aw snizaps! Junk happened! Cue Days of our Lives music! Anyway, I'll keep you guys updated on when the comic is gonna start. Once again, hope ya'll like it and thanks for reading~ (IDK why I keep hurting Quinn...maybe it's cuz I hate her as a champion...meh, anyway~) So, will Quinn make it? Will Thresh make it? Will Pippy make it? And when the heck will DJ Sona come out!? (seriously tho...the hype is real .) All these will be answere...Eventually! Stay Squishy~


	24. The Warden Has Friends, True Friends

You got a friend in me~ Mwuahahaha! Me is so evil~ I mean...Hi people~ Yo...It's been over a month...I'm such a horrible author . Plz...accept me apologies . Imma try to be better about this, but this story if FAR from being dead...I'm just lazy and school is a thing o.o But enough excuses! Leytey go~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 24: The Warden Has Friends, True Friends

He felt extremely heavy. The last thing he remembered was using what little strength he had left to trudge through the snow. The last thing he saw was a blur of his vixen...and his bloodied furry guide in her hands. The rest was nothing but darkness. But now he could at least _feel_ something. He hadn't passed through the mortal plane for the second time yet. Though he didn't understand why, he was very happy about that.

The feeling of heaviness was still apparent but he soon started to feel more. He was laying down and something soft and warm was covering his entire person. He could feel his arms and legs again...At least he was in one piece. Soon he regained all feeling, but didn't have enough strength to move any of his appendages. He tried recalling his other senses. He took in a breath. Isopropanol, pure oxygen and what seemed to be ether wafted through his nostrils.

_Ionian ether...my...favorite?_ The warden contemplated this thought for a second before smelling three other familiar scents. Lilac perfume, aloe perfume, and a scent he would never forget if he tried, his vixen's signature raspberry and cherry blossom. _...She's...she's here. With Nami and Soraka? ...Where am I? _He wanted to open his eyes. He NEEDED to open his eyes...but his will could not shake his body's resolve. _Damn..._As much as he hated his weakness, just knowing he was alive (more or less) and not alone, was enough for him. Wait...He was happy to be in the company of others besides his vixen? _...They are important...to me...I cannot lie to myself any longer...But damn if it doesn't annoy me to no end..._

"...-cute she is!" _What!? _His hearing was back...but who just spoke. _Vixen? Dammit speak again!_

"Daw, whose a good little patient? Woojawoojawooja!"

"Nami...if you keep throwing her in the air like that I'll have to redo her stitches...again." _Nami? Soraka?_

"Fine..."

"Just put her down. So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" _...Vixen_. Upon hearing the kumiho's voice he felt a rush of calm through his body as something small was placed on his lap. He tried once again to move anything. His fingers twitched under the covers.

"I don't know. Tomorrow's Saturday right? Aren't they having an Earth movie Marathon at the theater? We could always do that." Nami said while applying some pressure to whatever she placed on the warden. He mouth slightly twitched.

"Yea we could...But what if he wakes up and we're not here?" Soraka said sadly.

"...But you ladies are here...or am I seeing things?" The three women whipped their heads back to stare at the warden who had a weak yet warm smile on his face as he attempted to properly sit up.

"Thr...Thresh?" Ahri said with some tears coming to her eyes. He let out a small grunt as he sat up against the hospital bed and gave her a happy nod. "THRESH!" She wrapped her arms around him as hard as she could, causing the warden to grunt in quite a bit of pain. "Oh my God! Thresh! I thought you were-"

"Dead? Mm, well that would be a good guess as I am STILL dead." He said jokingly as she pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. Though still happy, she was slightly miffed at his curtness. "Oh come now, falling into a hole in the ground won't regrow any skin. Or give me real eyes."

"...You've been gone this long and you're cracking jokes!?" The kumiho asked, slightly angry.

"Well it seems only right. You did just crack my spine a few moments ago." He said with a wink. Ahri just shook her head and continued to hug him. The warden wrapped his left arm around her and looked up. "Well come on, better get this over with now, don't you think ladies?" He said smirking as he gestured Nami and Soraka to join the kumiho. He immediately regretted said gesture as they both jumped on top of him. Though his chest and arms ached, he couldn't help but smile as the girls began to gush over him being conscious once more. Once they finally let him go, he brought the stitched up ball of fluff into his arms. "I see you have made a full recovery, hmm?." Pippy licked him in response. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"She lost a lot of blood, but she was only out for one day." Soraka said taking the poro into her arms. "You on the other hand...You were out for a week."

"..." The warden remained silent as he passively stroked the kumiho's hair.

"Yea. We had to use a lot of ether and ectoplasm to keep your form stable. Thought we were gonna have to make a third trip to Ionia." Nami said shaking her head. "Thank goodness you woke up before that." Curious, the warden looked down at the kumiho on his chest.

"How did you know I preferred Ionian ether?"

"Lulu clued us in." She said moving towards the end on the bed, leaving the warden to long for her warmth again. _...Vixen...please. _"She said, and I quote: Glowstick likes Ionian ether as much as I love pixies stix! ...Put not the ones from real pixies...heh heh." The warden just stared for a moment before letting out a tense chuckle. "So..." Ahri started as she took Pippy and handed her back to the warden. "Do you remember anything that happened to you?" The warden took the poro and placed her on his lap. He tried recalling what had happened to him, but for whatever reason it was all a blank.

"I...I remember falling into the Abyss...for what seemed like an eternity. But it would seem...that my memory is failing me. After that all I see is darkness. Just darkness..."

"Really? Do you at least remember how you got out of the Abyss or anything? Did someone save you or...?"

"Truthfully, the most recent thing I remember is asking you all to save Pippy..."

"Pippy?" Nami asked and then looked down at the poro gnawing on the warden's pinky. "Oh, is that her name? Dawww Thresh, you chose such a cute one!" The warden pinched the bridge of his nose slightly.

"I did not give it-... her the name. But for whatever reason, I remember her name as being Pintmina, or Pippy for short. Hmmm..." _Why do I remember this? Someone must have given her to me...but who? _"I also think that were it not for this ball of fur, I would have never returned." The women looked at the poro and then at each other with skeptical faces.

"Really? I mean she's cute and all but.." Soraka stated. With a serious expression the warden replied.

"When have I ever lied to you all?" Ahri opened her mouth in response when it dawned on her that he was right. "Exactly. I'm just relaying what my mind is telling me...But it seems that is all I have. 'Tis rather infuriating. It's one thing for the summoners to leave me to rot, but I would at least like to remember such an ordeal, lest it were to ever happen again..."

"How did you know the summoners weren't looking for you?" Thresh just gave the star child a bored look and then rested his head in his hand as if to say '...Really?' "Yea, dumb question."

"Though it is obvious the summoners are callous bastards, I would like to know how they handled my absence."

"Basically they acted as if nothing ever happened..." The kumiho sad sadly.

"Yea, apparently the whole 'make sure you appear in the Institute at least once a week' thing was just something the summoners said in order to make more money off of tourists...Our bots can be used for as long as needed." Nami added.

"At least until there is a new patch, then they need to be updated. Which is what happened yesterday. The summoners were so thrilled once we found you last week...Pff." Soraka said slightly annoyed.

"Were they?"The warden said half interested.

"Yea...actually they were. Though for the most part it was because they made a new patch and knew you would be needed soon...But as soon as we brought you back to the Institute, the summoners were all over you. They brought in the bet shamans and exorcists to look after you for the first two days. When they thought you were stable you were left in the hands of the Institute doctors." Ahri said.

"Since I'm the vice chair of the infirmary, I made sure you were well taken care of." Soraka said with a smile. The warden took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on it, causing the star child to turn a slightly darker shade of purple.

"Well, I am honored to be in such good hands." He replied with a smirk. "Though why go through all the trouble to make me well when they hardly care about us at all?"

"Though most of them are assholes, they are still big fans of ours. They love messing with us, but if any of us were to die, a lot of summoners would be really upset...Though most of them would only be upset because they could play as us anymore..." Nami said.

"Really? What about our bots?"

"They're tethered to our bio-signatures via a mind link." Soraka said, only to be met with the blank stares of the others. "*Sigh* Basically, if we die, our bots have nothing to go on. The tech they use need a living body to take info from."

"Hmm, that's interesting to know. Well." The warden sat up straight and placed one of his pillows an small table to his right. He then placed Pippy atop it. "I am just happy to have all of this behind me. On to more important matters." Suddenly, the warden grabbed the three women by their waists and pulled them down so they were lying next to him. Though they shrieked at first, the surprise was soon filled with giggles.

"Thresh? What are you doing?" Soraka said.

"Hmm..." The girls felt the warden using his fingers to tiptoe across their shoulders. "Well it would appear that my hands and arms are fully functional again." He said with a sly grin. The girls just laughed and gave him playful shoves as they all sat back up. "So when am I due to be released?"

"Since you woke up all we need to do is run a few test on you and you should be out by tomorrow morning." Said Soraka.

"Grand."

"Hee-hee, finally things will be back to normal...for now anyway." Ahri said with a light chuckle. It was when the girls started to chat amongst themselves that the warden realized that something was missing...Something very loud and androgynous...for the most part anyway.

"Hmm, ladies? Where is Quinn?" The girls turned silent and their expressions darkened. "What's the matter?" After looking to one another for an answer Nami gave a deep sigh before speaking.

"Well..."

~.~

"Ok let's see. Fluffed your pillows, got you guys some yogurt, put Valor to bed, got you some new blankets, forced you to take your meds, had Raka change your bandages, brought you your stuffed owl, brought him the manga he was reading...Sorry bout the coffee stain bro. Hmm...had the nurses refill your IV, put your contacts in their fluid, bought the girlie a new pair of glasses, sorry about your old pair heh-heh, ahem, and umm...Oh yea!" Talon Picked up his laptop from the other side of the room and brought it to the Demacian's lap. "Recorded today's _All My Daggers_ episode for your viewing pleasure.~" With that, Talon gave an overly dramatic bow. After a few seconds he looked up only to find the unamused faces of a certain ninja and scout. "What? Can't a guy tend to his friends?"

"...My old glasses were ones my mom got custom made for me from Piltover..." Quinn said with her left eye twitching a bit in anger.

"Yea well these ones weren't cheap either! And look, they got real sapphires on the sides!" Quinn just raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on! Do you know how many favors I gotta do for Kat and Cassie to pay for these? How was I supposed to know your old ones were on the floor?"

"Because you were the one who knocked them off in the first place...then stepped on them..." Zed said blankly. Talon shot his seated friend the stink eye. "Also...you're not ever reading any of my junk again."

"Oh man come on! Not you too!" Zed quietly picked up his manga and lifted it up for him to see. "Uh...It's not...that bad? Heh.."

"Do you know how many times I had to make my shadow dance in order to have Mundo set me up for a get together with the artist!? The cover looks like complete and utter shit now! How the hell did you mess it up this bad!?" Talon looked anywhere but in the direction of his 'friends' and started to twiddle his thumbs.

"...I may or may not have...useditasacoaster..."Talon said in a hushed tone. Before he knew it Zed had lifted him up by the collar. The lack of mask made it rather easy to see that he heard every word, and wasn't too happy about it.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Uuuuugh..." Quinn groaned from the bed as she rubbed her temples. "Zed he's not worth it..."

"You're right..." Zed dropped Talon to the ground and returned to his seat at Quinn's bedside. "You're fucking lucky he signed the BACK of this shit..."

"Hmph, so much for appreciating my efforts to make you guys comfortable." The two just shot him death glares.

"This is you being helpful?" Quinn asked.

"Ah, you guys a great..." Talon said with a feigned frown.

"Heh, though you're a friggin' spaz in every sense of the word..." She motioned him to come to her side. Curious, he knelt down next to her and was a bit taken aback when she planted a kiss on his cheek. "You kept me from being lonely the past week while the girls keep tabs on Thresh. Thanks a lot." Talon's face was about as red as Vladimir's cloak. He turned his head to the side and scratched the tip of his know in embarrassment.

"Yea well...you literally took a bullet for me and...stuff..." Quinn giggle slightly and turned to Zed.

"You too. Thanks for keeping me company. You were discharged three days ago and you're still chilling with me. Don't you hate hospitals?"

"Yea..." Zed said while flipping through his manga. "But you hate them more. And you had to go through surgery after the all the shit that happened in the Freljord." He turned to face Quinn. "Besides, who else is gonna protect you from this perv when Valor's not around?" He said with a chuckle causing Talon to yell curses in his direction. He stopped laughing when he felt her lips on his cheek seconds later.

"Cute. Very cute." She said with a smile. The ninja's voice hitched and he put back on his mask before heading for the door. "Oh, you leaving for the day?"

"Yea I'm out. I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow." He said with a wave as Talon and Quinn said their goodbyes. He walked out of the hospital room and let out a heavy sigh. He could still feel warmth on his cheeks...He was happy he grabbed his mask before either of them could notice. "Goddammit Quinn..."

"Hmm, what did our beloved bird handler do this time?" The ninja looked behind him to see a warden clad in his usual black pajama pants and a patient smock.

"Oh uh...nothing." He walked closer to the warden and held out his hand. "Heard from Soraka an hour ago. Nice to see you shambling around again." He said with a smirk as the warden shook his hand.

"Aye. Good to know you didn't perish looking for me. Though I must say, it would have been an honor to have a soul like yours in my charge." The warden let out a rather chilling laugh, though Zed was unphased.

"Hmph, very funny. Quinn and Talon are in the room over there. You can't miss it, has her name on it. You'll be out tomorrow right?"

"That is what Dr. Soraka told me." The warden declared with a small chuckle.

"Cool. Wish you the best man." As Zed walked past the warden towards the reception area, Thresh felt something rather interesting.

"Sir, could I have one more moment of your time?" Zed stopped and made his way back to the warden.

"Yea, what's the matter?"

"'Tis been a while since I've felt a soul scream so aggressively against it's hosts thoughts..." Zed remained silent as the warden looked him in the eyes. Even with his mask on, the specter before him seemed conscious of the anxiousness in his countenance. "I see that you have taken a fancy to our little bird keeper as well. My my, it seems that more has happened in my absence than the Vixen told me."

"It's..." Zed turned his back to the warden. "It's not what you think, warden."

"Hmm hmm hmm, truly?" Zed wasn't stupid. There was no point in lying to a being who knows more about how he may feel than he does.

"Yea, truly. Nothing...'happened' per se. But...I couldn't do that to Talon. You know?"

"Oh aye, good sir. Holding back your own desires for the sake of a comrade. How...well, sad really." Zed looked over his shoulder to glare at the warden who just smiled back at his expense.

"I trust you have nothing to gain from this information?"

"Ah, sharp as you are skilled? That is true. As you mortals say, your secret is safe with me...for now. Hmm hmm hmm." Zed sighed as he faced the exit once more.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm..." There was a moment of silent pondering before the warden replied. "Be in your bonnet, good sir. Though it is true these feelings you horde are, less than amicable to a certain bladed inchworm, that does not mean they should not at least be explored."

"What?" Zed said as he turned back.

"What I mean is...though strong your feelings may SEEM, I sense no true sense of longing. So relinquishing yourself to you desires, at least for a while may not be the worst thing to happen. You are not as attracted to her as you may be perceiving."

"So, if I wait long enough, this'll just go away? Do...do I have to start avoiding her?" The warden just chuckled once more and turned heel towards the scout's room.

"That, good sir, is something that I am not in the proper position to tell you." As he reached for the doorknob, he turned to Zed and gave him a grim smile. "There are times where you should hold onto your morals...Then there are times where you should just let go. Good day, sir Zed." With that the warden entered the room.

"AH! THRESH! TOOK YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH. RAKA TOLD ME YOU WOKE UP AGES AGO!" Quinn yelled before the warden closed the door behind him. Zed sighed as he left towards the elevators. As he rode it to the atrium, his head was full of the warden's words. Cryptic as they were, they were also rather enlightening. Though, one comment did annoy him.

"I'm not that attracted to her...I don't understand how the hell he could say that...If he can read souls or whatever, can't he see thoughts of her are running me ragged!?" When he arrived at the atrium, he shrugged of the usual death glare from Shen and Akali and made his way towards the portals. He passed through the swirling salmon colored portal and arrived at the Institute's consulate within Ionia. As soon as he left the building, he disappeared into the night, in an attempt to rid his mind of any less than tasteful thoughts of a certain Demacian.

~.~

After a brief catch-up, the warden remained with Talon and Quinn for a time. He and the scout took turns at poking at the assassin's psyche. Talon updated both he and Quinn of the rumors and gossip spreading around the league, and they watched _All My Daggers. _Talon took it upon himself to order pizza for the trio as they watched movies into the wee hours of the night.

As the hours waned, Talon excused himself at the request of Quinn who couldn't take his loud snoring every time he dozed off. He bid them both farewell and left them to their own devices. The warden sat next to the scout on her bed as the animated musical that was currently playing went into its fourth number about not worrying about anything.

"Earth summoners have such strange tastes in entertainment. Lions, hyenas, and meerkats...?"

"Oh my!" Quinn said with a giggle

"Hmph, how charming, my dear."

"Yea yea. So you really don't remember anything that happened to ya?" Quinn asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"*Sigh* Unfortunately I cannot."

"Man...that sucks." It was silent between them for a while until Quinn started to cough. He gave her some water to which she thanked him kindly for. As she drank he took in the site before him. On his person lay a women that he once thought was a man...but he digresses. She had a sharp tongue, was quick witted, though to her detriment, and she was fierce with everything she did. Though they both knew it was mostly to cover for her awkwardness and lack of social skills. Though she may not be a combat master, her tactical strategies were second to none. She was never one to back down in a fight...as long as it was for or over something or someone she cared about. And it was that very fact that made the warden cringe.

Now, she was hooked up to a machine that monitored her breathing and her heart-rate. She was paler than usual due to all the blood she lost, and a IV was pumping her with whatever chemicals the mortals had cooked up. Soraka had created a water wisp laced tank of oxygen for her to breath due to the severity of her allergic reaction. The litchi near completely burned the inside of her throat, and its juices found its way into her lungs, causing them to nearly collapse. So during his entire time with her, she had never taken off that oxygen mask.

"Huh!?" Quinn gasped when she felt the warden's cold hand go under her hospital gown. "Thr-Thresh? The hell are you-!?" She bit her bottom lip as she felt him pull her gown to just above her stomach. There it was, a golf-ball shaped bruise with a line of stitches running through it. If her allergy didn't out right kill her, the gunshot surely would have. According to Soraka, the bullet went through her front, just barley piercing her stomach and was mere millimeters from disturbing her spinal cord. Se was paralyzed for two days, but now had full feeling fro the waist down. He gently touched the wound causing the scout to flinch and a her cheeks to turn the slightest shade of pink. "T-T-Thresh...y-your hands are c-cold..." He knocked himself out of his thoughts and glance towards the flushed scout.

"My apologizes...Here..." He reached for the wound again and she braced herself for another rush of cold, but it never came. The chill she had previously experienced was replaced with a rush of warmth. "Better?"

"Umm...heh heh, hell yea." She said as she closed her eyes. "Didn't know you could do that."

"That's because I'm usually wearing my gauntlets. The dead are more in control of their bodies than they let on..." Quinn opened her eyes when the feeling of warmth left. She looked down to see the warden place his lips on her bruise. Her entire face went red.

"Uhm...Thresh? What are you...um..." Before she could stammer out anything else he reposition himself to be sitting right next to her and planted another kiss on her hand. "Uh...you musta hit your head harder than we thought..."

"This...this is all my fault..." Quinn was in shock. The warden her her hand in both of his and looked down in disgust. "But you...you stupid mortals...Why? Why would you do this to yourselves!?"

"Huh? What do you-"

"My dear...why didn't you all just leave me in the Abyss? I am a specter. It takes much more than a fall to rid the world of me. Even if it took me months to return, you all had nothing to gain by searching for me. Hmph...I suppose the summoners understood this more than you all.

"Nothing to gain? The hell man. We missed the hell outta you. We don't know what we woulda done if we couldn't find you!" The warden looked up and gave her a menacing glare. She swallowed hard as she sunk back a little.

"...Quinn..." He said heavily. "You nearly DIED! Not only that, Zed was injured, and Hecarim almost left this place of existence. Not to mention there's a ball of fur that nearly died as well, and I don't even remember why the hell I give a damn about it!" With this he got off the bed and walked towards the darkest corner of the room. "Why...why the hell would you all go so far for the likes of me? My soul is damned more times than any of you can imagine. I am a monster who finds pleasure in the suffering of others, and treats death as but a journey to an eternity of more pain." He turned back and stood right above her bedside. He knelt down and left the flames in his head dim so low that it was only his eyes giving off any light besides the television. "Were it not that there are dire repercussions...I would not think twice about taking you, or anyone elses soul in this hellhole. So why...why do you try so hard to get close to me? Why do you care for me...why...Why in the seven hells do I care for you all at all!?" He growled while gripping the edge of the bed. As he progressively tightened his grip, he felt Quin shift. Be for he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around him and forced his head to rest on her chest.

"God you're fucking late man..." She made him look up at her and smiled. "That's just what friends do."

"...Friends..." He repeated blankly.

"Heh, yea friends. Like, I don't know why the fuck anyone would want to hang out with me...but they do. And I don't know what draws me to them. All I know when once you make that weird bond with people...you don't ever want it to break. So real friends would go through hell and high water to make sure the others ok. Ya know? You're no different dude." She felt him flinch. "Truthfully...I was scared to death of you the first time I saw you. Then you started making fun of me, so I started to hate you...But after you took me out and helped me realize that degrading myself did nothing...you helped me become a better person I guess. I guess, that's when my fear turned into another bond I wanted to protect. As soon as I saw you fall..." Tears started to well up in her eyes ans her voice hitched. The warden used his hands to wipe the tears away, causing the smile she once had to return. "When I saw you fall...I was like watching the better part of me that I just found fall with you...And I was gonna find it no matter what it took." She noticed his glance alternate from the machines and her mask. "You can read souls so tell me whether or not I'm lying...I don't regret any of this. This isn't you're fault...It's something I chose to do, and you know what?" She pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm fucking glad I did..." She felt the warden get up from his knees and properly wrapped his arms around her. "You and me are friends dude...and so is everyone else." She pulled away and gave him a hug smile. "We're happy to have you back.

"..." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen from him. "I'm delighted to be back, my dear."

"Heh-heh...You should go back to your room. It's nearly eleven. Visitor hours end in 45. Lulu should be waiting for you in your room." He nodded and walked towards the door. "I should be out on Sunday. We'll celebrate everyone recovery then, 'kay?"

"Hmm, hmm, of course my dear." Before he closed the door completely he gave her one last glance and said. "Thank you...It has been centuries since I've felt this way about others..." Before she could respond, the warden had already left.

~.~

As the warden approached his room, Soraka and Ahri seemed to be waiting for him.

"Ah there you are." Said Soraka. "So we got the results back from your tests and you're cleared to leave tomorrow."

"Well, thank you my dear."

"Hee-hee, of course. Well I'm going to go check up on Hecarim. He was cleared two days ago, but I just wanna check to make sure there aren't any remnants of spirits in him. See you in Nami's room Ahri?"

"Yea, later." Ahri said as the starchild waved goodbye. She turned her attention to the warden and gave him a big hug. "Mmm...I'm so happy you're back."

"As am I, Vixen." Surprised, the kumiho gave him a quizzical look.

"Whoa...you actually sounded...really happy there."

"Really? Is that so strange." He kissed her forehead suddenly and continued to smiled down at her. "We are...friends aren't we?"

"Thresh...you...you actually think we're?" With a heavy heart he nodded. "Ah yea! Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh. Hmph, I guess I am a pretty good shrink huh?" She declared with her hands on her hips. The warden just smiled politely. "Well I'm out. Lulu is waiting for ya. Just make sure she's out by eleven. The nurses get crazy when people stay past the visiting hours." She said while rolling her eyes. The kumiho gave him one last quick hug before she made her way to the elevators. As he watched her go, he sighed inwardly. _...Friend...as much as I hate to say that I am glad to accept these new emotions...I wish that I knew how to portray stronger ones to you._

The warden entered his room and closed the door behind him. Before he could even take in the light smell of rubbing alcohol, something short and purple jumped onto his person.

"Thresh! It's been so long! I made them use Ionian ether just like you like! Me and Pix were so worried, weren't we Pix?" The black faerie just stared at the warden for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders and giving the specter a few pats on the for head before returning to playing with Pippy. "I'm so glad you're safe! They told me you lost some of your memory. *GASP* Do you even know who I am!?" He gave her a blank stare.

"...Haaa...yes I remember you, Lulu my dear." She squealed in happiness she jumped on him again. Rolling his eyes, he cracked a smile smile and placed himself and the yordle at the edge of the bed. "Well, we only have about ten minutes before you are chased out by the nurses. What did you want to speak about?" Her smile turned dark and sad, but it never left her face. "Lulu?"

"Um...I know you just woke up a couple hours ago but...do you remember when you asked you to tell you why I was acting so weird?" _Ah yes, I had nearly forgotten about that._ He simply nodded. "Do you still want to know? I-if not I can just come back tomorrow." She was getting antsy, and it was rather obvious that she wanted him to let her leave.

"Please, go on." For the first time in him knowing her, he saw her smile disappear, and a look or melancholy in its place. "Lulu? My dear what's wrong?" She seemed to ignore him as she got off of the bed and stared at the ground.

"I'm not stupid...I know the way they look at me...They think I'm crazy...that think I'm weird...they don't take me seriously...do they Pix?" Pix moved to her shoulder with a concerned look on his face. "I tried my best to fit in...after a while, people stopped being freaked out by me...but even now..they still think I'm nuts. I'll admit...I kinda am, but...it still kind of hurts. Then...there was him."

"Him?"

"Veigar... Before the other champions accepted me, I just stayed with the yordles for the most part. But then I saw him. Another yordle mage. Yea he was a little grumpy but, there was something about him. So I asked the summoners about him. He had a rough life growing up, so he didn't like people much. I could understand that much. So I tried to get to know him. He ignored me for the most part, but after a while, he actually started acknowledging that I was around...he even let me hug him once without threatening to strike me with lightning." She giggled a bit but the sound of joy immediately faded. "Then it happened...I remember asking him why he always wore that hat. He would always tell me to drop the subject every time I brought it up. But I was curious...and selfish. I don't know what possessed me to think this was a good idea...but a few months ago...in the atrium...when the last matches were being wrapped up, we were sitting on the big fountain. Then I reached for his hat. He caught me and I just thought he was being difficult so I played along a gripped harder until I finally pulled it off. He looked...so adorable...all covered in dark purple fur. But then...everyone started to laugh at him. Champions and summoners alike started taking pictures. The lights blinded him so much that he fell into the fountain...he was humiliated, all because of me. He snatched his hat away from me...and I wouldn't see him till a week later." The warden heard her sniff and say tears streaming down the side of her face.

"My dear...I don't understand." Her sad smile returned as she continued.

"A week later... about two and a half months ago...He invited me to his room. I...I was so happy. *Sniff* I thought he would forgive me...Heh...How wrong I was." She turned her head to him slightly. "Do you know about the curse of dormir?" _Hmm? Yes I do. A rather novel form of torture for charges who pass out for long periods of time. But why wold she ask?_ The warden just nodded. "He...he had a curse glyph cast on me as soon as walked into the room. Because of that... every night I see him in my dreams...Actually I should say in my nightmares. He controls everything I see and everything I do. Every night...it's another horror. A week ago I had a dream where I was in the realm of the fae...But Veigar took it over...and he forced me to eat Pix...alive." She started to sob heavily now and the warden couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. He stood up, walked up behind her, and walked his arms around her small frame. "They have all been so horrible...and they feel so real. The worst part is...I can't wake up until he lets me...I-I-I can't sleep anymore. And he said if I told anyone...Something terrible would happen..."

"So why tell me?"

"You're the only one who noticed...and I don't know if I can take anymore...If it doesn't hurt, I won't mind dying..." He held her in his arms until she stopped crying and turned her to face him. Through her tear stricken face, he still felt a wave of hope.

"...You still love him...don't you?"

"Yea...I'm pretty stupid aren't I? Heh...It'll never happen. I think he'll kill me before I even get the chance to tell him. But I still have hope. I'm a lost cause huh?" He looked at her shaky smile and pulled her in close.

"It would seem you and I are in the same boat when it comes to that..."

"Lucky us, right? But don't worry glowstick. Give her time, I know she'll learn how much you care for her. You know what they say, the Queen bee always stays with her favorite drone!" He gave her a confused look but smile all the same.

"Well...I think I know how to remedy your situation." She gasped.

"What? Nonononononono! I just needed to talk to someone. You've done more than enough. I...I think I'll be able to get through the nights easier thanks to you. And he hasn't been popping into my dreams for the last two days or so. So don't worry about it." The warden gave her a stern look.

"My dear, how can you tell me such a thing and expect me to do nothing about it?"

"I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone! I don't care what he does to me...but if anything were to happen to you, especially after we just got you back..." After one glance at him she knew that there was no stopping him. She dropped her glance to the floor and whispered. "Thank-you...thank-you so much." She gripped him tightly before adding. "But please...don't hurt him." _...My dear, it is people like you that become psychopaths...then again who am I to talk?_

"I promise..." He petted her head a few times until her usual happy smile returned. "I need to think over what I need to do. Now I believe you should leave before the nurses arrive." She nodded as he held the door open for her, before she left she motion the warden to lean down. "Yes, my dear?" She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, making him slightly flustered.

"Thank you glowstick. Goodnight!" She rann off happily leaving the warden with a small grin on his face. He turned off the light and returned to his bed. Pippy was sound asleep in the small bed that Nami had bought for her. He gave her a light pet on the head before laying down himself.

_Friends huh?...I still don't like that they near got themselves killed over me...Yet..._He took one more glance at the sleeping poro before drifting off himself. _I think I can learn to enjoy protecting these bonds...Lulu, you have the pleasure of being the first._

* * *

AHHHH! It's done! Finally! Man I'm so drained, everything I had went into this. Legit, I'm gonna try and be better with these updates . hopefully it won't take another month! Ya'll are awesome and epic! So, How will everyone take a liking to Pippy? Will Thresh remember what happened in the Freljord? How will Thresh rid Lulu of Veigar's nightmares? And How will Zed deal with these feelz! These will all be answered...eventually! Stay Squishy~


	25. The Warden into Dreams: Part 1

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~ Heyheyehy~ We're gonna jump right into another arc (a short one...trust!) then we'll get into a few episodic chapters~ Thank you guys so much for the immediate response even tho I haven't updated in so long...you guys are awesome! Love ya'll! (But on a random note...people need to draw/write some Thresh X Ahri...I wanna see some fanart that isn't mine . sniff I've already read all the related Ffs about them...why don't people have the same opinion as me ...whatever ) Well, lets get to it then!

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 25: The Warden into Dreams: Part 1

"H-here you are Mr. warden."

"Thank-you." The warden took his required paperwork from the rattled looking receptionist and made his way towards Quinn's room. He gave a polite knock on the door and entered as soon as he heard the scout. He was rather glad to see that she was wearing a much smaller mask, but for whatever reason it was hanging around her neck.

"Free to go now, aren't ya?" She said with a smile.

"As it would seem. And it seems that you are no longer a fish out of water."

"Fish out of-Oh you mean the mask? Haha, yea. Raka said that I didn't need the big one anymore. I only need to put this one on when I'm sleeping or when I'm not talking for a while."

"Ah." He gave her room a once over and saw Zed seated near her bedside, amusing himself with a coffee stained manga. "Is Talon not coming today?"

"He went out to get me some snacks. Hee-hee, I should have near death experiences more often. Makes people get me free junk." She said as she pulled the mask over her mouth. Zed looked up from his manga and gave her a bored look to which she responded with a large smile. Rolling his eyes, he returned to his reading. "So, you wanna play a few matches with me? Talon brought my laptop and you could borrow Zed's." _Matches? _The warden pondered her offer for a moment before realizing what she meant. It was a Saturday and he just regained the ability to walk freely. The last thing he needed was to play a digital League match...Especially with how the Earth summoners were in chat...

"I think I shall pass, my dear. Anyway, I need to get this medical record to the summoners for whatever reason." He said holding up the paper he was given.

"Oh that's cool. We can chill with the girls later tonight then."

"Actually, I shall be wrapped up for the day."

"Huh?"

"Tis nothing to concern yourself with my dear. Zed, watch over the little sparrow for me, would you?" Zed looked over his manga slightly to see the warden giving him a sly smile. He sighed slightly as he gave him a glare through his mask.

"Of course." The ninja said gruffly. The warden gave the scout a wave as he opened her door once again.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned back towards her. "We're still on for tomorrow though right?" He smiled and gave her a nod. "Cool, alright later man!" With that the warden took his leave. Quinn slouched back in her bed and gave a bored sigh accompanied by a slight pout that caught the ninja's attention.

"What's wrong? You need something?" She shook her head.

"Nah, it's nothing...Ok it is something. I mean, he just got better. You think he'd wanna hang out at least a little before doing...whatever the hell he's gonna be doing."

"Last time I checked the only reason why he started dealing with any of us in the first place is because of a certain slutty fox..." Zed deadpanned causing Quinn to face-palm. "Three guesses as to where he's going now."

"Fuck you're right! Heh, forgot all about that. Well, I wish him luck in whatever scheme he comes up with next." Quinn said with her arms behind her head. Zed gave her a look before chuckling uncharacteristically. "What's so funny?"

"You're just so hopeful for him."

"Yea? Is that such a bad thing?"

"No no, I guess not. I mean..." Zed placed his manga on the desk beside him. "You know what he is. Or at least you kind of know. And you've been here long enough to know that Ahri isn't someone looking for long term relationships. That Echo shit wasn't an isolated incident. The girl does try to stay with one dude, but every time it just never works out."

"Why's that?"

"According to people who actually care about the gossip that spews around here, her boyfriends either end up breaking up with her 'cause THEIR girlfriends or wives find out...or they end up dead..." Quinn gasped. "Not every dude has the stamina to deal with her taking that much of their essence every time they get together." Quinn looked down solemnly and the room grew silent. After a while her smile returned.

"But Thresh has more than enough stamina! With the amount of souls he absorbs, she'd never run out of essence!" She put her hands on her hips feeling quite proud of her conclusion as Zed shook his head.

"Sure whatever you say..."

"It's true though, you gotta admit that."

"Yea yea...Still...with how he acts...I seriously doubt anything will happen anytime soon."

"Ya just gotta believe!" Zed turned to see Quinn making jazz hands.

"If you keep moving around like that your IVs will come out..." She pouted and returned to an upright seated position. The ninja grabbed his manga once more and continued reading. "You know, believing only does so much. Action is what he should really be thinking about. And not the type of action that builds fucking houses..."

"But the fact that he's trying so hard...even when he knows it's a lost cause...is just amazing..." Her voice was very soft with a hint of sadness to it, yet Zed could see that she was still wearing a small smile. " If there was someone you cared about, but you knew that telling them you loved them was wrong, would you still do it?" She looked at him with gentle eyes. Beneath his mask's cold metal, his skin temperature was rising rapidly. He thought that his run through the forests of Ionia yesterday would have helped to clear his mind, but now it felt as if that run never happened. As he struggled to find the words to answer her question, he, unaware that his body was moving on its own, had stood up from his chair and was hovering over her. She stared at him curiously until he started to move his head closer. "Z-zed?" She started to turn slightly pale as he gently removed her mask and let it hang around her neck. When he was eye level with her, he placed a hand on her cheek and removed his mask half way revealing his mouth.

"..." He gulped hard as he felt he quiver slightly and attempted to close the distance between them when-

"Dammit Valor! Those crackers aren't for you ya goddamn chicken! GAH! Fuck, quit pecking me!" Talon burst into the room carrying various snacks as Valor angrily pecked at the side of his head. He closed the door behind him and placed the food on a nearby table. "Oh yea Quinn, the nurses said you can't eat the pudding until an hour after you take your meds. They'll be here in a sec to give them to ya." He turned around to see Zed adjusting his mask and Quinn as white as a sheet twiddling her thumbs. "Hmm...it's a bit chilly in here. Did Thresh come by?"

"Oh, u-uh yea. But he couldn't stay. He had to go do something or whatever." Quin said quickly.

"Oh."

"I'm headed out too." Talon made a face and started complaining about how people always leave when he arrives, but the ninja completely tuned him out. He approached Quinn one more time and placed the mask back around her mouth. When Talon opened the door to check if the nurses were coming, he lifted the bottom of him mask and quickly left a chaste peck on the scout's cheek. He pulled back and gave the scout a smirk before returning his mask to it's original position. Her cheeks went only the slightest shade of pink as she gave him a very confused look.

"To answer your question." He whispered. "I would...but only if she felt the same way." Quinn's eyes widened as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I guess my morals aren't that strong..." He said with a wink.

"What...?" Before she could ask anything else Zed was already at the doorway.

"Later man!" Talon said giving him fist bump as he left. The nurses soon arrived and gave Quinn her medicine. Once they were done, it was only the assassin and the scout left. He st at the side of the bed as he and Quinn watched an '_All My Daggers_' rerun. Quinn though seemed a bit out of it. All she could think about was what Zed had told her last. What did he mean about his morals? Could that be the reason why he's been acting kind of strange. "Quinn?" She snapped back into reality as soon as Talon called her name.

"Y-yea?" She jumped slightly when he touched her cheek.

"Dammit you're freezing! Why didn't you tell me? Here lemmie turn up the heat." As he tried to get up she grabbed the end of his cloak.

"No it's ok. It's like 65 out anyway and I don't want you melting in here because of me." He gave her a stern look to which she counter with a childish pout. He chuckled slightly and placed his fists on his hips.

"Man you really are something. Move over then." Confused, she did as she was told and was surprised to see him remove his bladed cloak, his gloves and his boots. He got into the small bed with her and carefully maneuvered his hands through the IV wires to wrap one arm around her and pull her in close. "Warmer now?"

"...Very. Thanks."

"No problem." He pulled the covers on top of both of them and let her snuggle into the crook of his neck. Within a few minutes, the assassin has already passed out and Quinn wasn't too far from joining him. As she racked her mind one more time with what Zed could have meant, she just chalked it up to him spending too much time with Thresh. She closed her eyes and put those thought to rest as she herself became lost in dreams.

~.~

The elevator opened as the warden arrived on the Institute's fifth floor. He approached an information desk where three summoners were seated and placed the medical papers in front of them.

"Good day..." He said curtly. "I have been released from the infirmary and was told to hand these in. I suppose that there is nothing else needing to be done?" The male in the middle took the papers and looked them over. He gave his colleagues different sheets from the pile and they began entering information into their computers.

"Yep, you're all set Thresh. Nice to see you up and about again. Have a nice day." The boy said happily. The warden just gave a slight bow to the three as he walked down towards the elevators again. _...These Earth summoners...most don't even look past the age of 20. How in the hell did they come to run the place?_ As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he felt as if he was being watched.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" The warden turned and glared at the young woman before him. Koiyaki gave him an arrogant grin as she walked up next to him. "Um, I could have sworn I just greeted you..."

"Good day...my lady summoner..." He said through gritted teeth.

"Nice to see you again. Gave us quite a scare y'know? Don't go doing it again. We probably would have actually had to start looking for you." The warden's glare grew harsher. "That's not a very nice face you're making." She said with a bored look. The warden didn't waver. She just rolled her eyes once the elevator arrived releasing a few summoners. Both the warden and Koiyaki entered. "What floor?"

"...The first, if you would." The warden said heavily. She pressed both the first and third buttons as the doors closed. "...Would it be too far to assume you had something to do with my absence?" He said quietly.

"Obviously. But you're not stupid right? Keep it to yourself. I have enough to talk about now, I don't need anything more." She said calmly. The warden tightened his fists as they arrived at the third floor. "Later dude." she stepped out and as the doors began to close once more, the warden placed his hands in between them.

"May I as you something?" She was a good few feet from the elevator when he called. Groaning slightly, she walked back to him.

"Yea?"

"Sir Nocturne is free to roam about once again, correct?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeaaa? And?"

"Would you be able to tell me where he is right now?" She scoffed and turned her back to him.

"Do I look like you guy's baby-sitter? I don't care what you guys do every day in your free time. Find him yourself." With that polite remark She made her way down a corridor. The warden just sighed and rode the elevator down to the first floor.

Once he arrived, he passed the giant fountain greeting whatever champions that said hello to him. Right before he entered the glass corridor, Kassadin called him back.

"Ah Thresh! It is so good to see you in one piece. I heard that the Abyss wanted you for it's own. How did you find your way back?"

"Truthfully, it seems that whatever happened in the Abyss wanted to stay there. Besides the initial fall...I don't remember a thing." Kassadin suddenly put a hand a his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"Well all that matters now is that you are safe. Enjoy your weekend my friend." He said with a wave as he continued on with his business.

"One moment Kassadin." He turned back towards the warden. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

~.~

In the second level of the Institute's basement, a deathly cold overtook the dark halls. The only light that lit these corridors came from dark blue glowing crystals that were placed along the walls of the corridors. The floor itself was prohibited to anyone outside of the Institute as it housed many magicks and items of great importance to the Institute. Many of which were also of great importance to the champions it housed.

The two men passed though two large metal doors that revealed another dark wide area containing a surplus of shelves that reached at least 15 feet high. On the shelves themselves were a variety of objects that ranged from runes to crystal balls, and even a few live fairies. The live creatures that were housed here seemed to be healthy and satisfied with their living conditions as most were in large bedded containers. Someone...or _something _ must be keeping them sated from day to day. Their foot steps resounded loudly on the black marble floors as they walked down the wide center aisle. The warden looked forward and saw another large door, but instead of being made of metal like the others, it looked more like a large purple glyph.

"Thresh?" The warden stopped in his tracks and looked around for his companion. "Over here!" To his right, Kassadin could be seen in one of the aisles looking intently at one of it's items. The warden approached him and tried to find whatever it was that was so intriguing. "Thresh, does that look familiar to you?" Kassadin point slightly above his head to a eerily glowing object. Once the warden had taken a good look, his eyes widened.

"It...It can't be..." He was in shock. In front of him, in an aura of eerie green was what seemed to be his lantern. "That can't be possible! How in the hell could the summoners-"

"They haven't stolen it..." The warden was about to retort when Kassadin said. "Summon your lantern." The warden stared at the man next to him for a few moments before raising his right hand. After a second his lantern appeared, an exact duplicate of what was on the shelf before him. "Confused? I would be surprised if you weren't..." Kassadin reached for the second lantern. Upon closer inspection, it had the exact same feel as the one the warden held. Even the wails of pain that echoed through it were the same. "As you know, this is where the Institute houses many magical instruments and important objects. But, this place is also used by the Institute, to store 'the past'"

"The past?"

"Strange isn't it? Well as you know, people change all the time. That also seems to be especially true when one chooses to become a champion. So, when each champion goes through their judgment, the Institute goes to great lengths to record how that champion is on that particular day. Right down to their very last molecule. Then they take the object most important to the champion, and make an exact duplicate. It does not matter how rare ,or unique, or dynamic the object may be...The summoners have their ways as it would seem." He returned the duplicate lantern to it's place on the shelf and returned the the center aisle.

"...Why do they do this in the first place?" The warden saw Kassadin sigh and sulk his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, the motives are a restricted knowledge. Only those with the summoner title are allowed to know."

"..So I assume you and Mordekaiser are the only ones among us who know?"

"Correct, but I can tell you this. The motives are not nefarious in the slightest. In fact, they are completely beneficial." The warden remained silent as he glanced back at his other lantern. "Well now, shall we be going?" He continued towards the purple glyphed door, with the warden following slowly afterwards.

At the door, Kassadin put on his platinum lined mauve summoners robe. He touched the door and the glyphed began to glow. After a few moments the door broke into four pieces and opened. The room before them was completely dark, with not a trace of light to be seen. Even the dim glow of the crystals from the area before seemed to be absorbed into the rooms darkness. The warden stepped forward into the room and to his surprise, the green glow his skull was giving off was fully extinguished. Even the light from his eyes were gone.

"So he is still here..." The warden said. Kassadin grunted in response, seeing as neither of them could see the other.

"...Have you come to seal me once again?" Uttered a shrill voice that echoed through the darkness.

"On the contrary, sir Nocturne." Said Thresh. "I have actually come to fully free you from the binds that hold you." Movements could be heard, and the warden could feel a malevolent being's presence getting closer.

"So said the summoners...Though apparently, 'freedom' means the ability to move around this container without chains..." Nocturne spat.

"Well, the summoners are willing to give you the opportunity to prove you are safe enough to traverse the world above." Nocturne's presence was growing even closer.

"I heard not a word of this..."

"The earth summoners seemed to have grown bored with you, so your fate now rest in the hands of whoever is willing to care. So, being a summoner myself, if you can prove that you can behave on Institute grounds, I shall free you completely from your binds, and you can walk among your fellow champions as you please." Kassadin stated.

"...I have no interest in the realm of light...begone with you..." Nocturne's started to become faint as the sounds of movement sounded further away. Kassadin shrugged to himself and carefully left the dark room, happy to actually be able to see again.

"On the surface, the rules we abide by will be yours. But with those rules, also come many freedoms. Outside of the Institute's territory...you are free to do as you please." The warden said heavily. He felt Nocturne's presence once again. "To whomever you please."

"What is catch?"

"I need your services."

"With?"

"I assume you are quite familiar with the curse of dormir." A wretched chill filled the air as Nocturne's laugh echoed through the room. "One of my allies." Thresh cleared his throat. "One of my _friends_ has been cursed. I seek to rid her from this bastard's grip. If there is anyone who can aid me, it is you."

"You should know what kind of creature I am...Nightmares should be cherished..."

"If I am correct, I'm the one stating acts here. I'm also not the one confined in a sealed room." Nocturne remained silent. "Though your craft is malicious, and trust me, I respect that, you still have the means of remedying this poor woman. Do this and you shall have the true freedom you desire." A few minutes passed and the warden soon joined Kassadin outside of the room. Both men were about to leave when the could just barely see a beings outline at the entrance to the dark room. Nocturne leaned against that open entryway, with purple seals preventing him from leaving.

"...What do you want me to do?" He asked with angry desperation in his eyes.

~.~

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"One second!" Lulu yelled as she ran towards her door. When she opened it, she was happy to see the warden standing there, but jumped when she saw the man accompanying him. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-noc-t-t-t-t-t-!"

"Hmmhmm, nice to see you as well, my dear." The warden said with a smile as he and Nocturne entered her dorm. Nocturne looked solemn and his hands were bound with purple glyphs. Lulu pulled on the wardens robe and motioned him down.

"Um, glowstick? W-why is N-nocturne here?" she whispered nervously.

"There is no need to worry. He's safe. Also, he's here to help." Her eyes grew wide and she started pulling at the ends of her hair.

"I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Actually, my dear, you said that no one that Veigar knew should know. Veigar does not converse with sir Nocturne." She hung her head as the warden patted her head reassuringly.

"..So what now?" She said weakly. The warden stood straight up and opened the door to her bedroom.

"Get into bed. I'm going to make you some tea."

"But I just woke up a couple hours ago."

"Trust me, my dear." She gave a small sigh as she went into the room and closed the door behind her. The warden entered the kitchen and prepared her a cup of chamomile tea. Once the tea was done, he knocked on her door and she bid him to enter. "Here you are." She thanked him for the tea and sipped it carefully while eyeing the restrained nightmare incarnate standing behind the warden. Nocturne stared back at the yordle with slight malice in his eyes. The warden turned his head to the creature behind him. Turning back he gave Lulu a smile and patted her head. "You have nothing to fear. He knows better than to harm you." Lulu nodded as she let out a yawn, her eye lids were growing heavy.

"So what's the plan glowstick?" The warden merely pulled the comforter over her person and watched silently and she immediately drifted off.

"That is a good question my dear..." He stood and walked towards the nightmare behind him. "What is the plan, good sir?" Nocturne just raised his bound hands towards the warden. Cautiously, the warden released him of the glyphs and watched as Nocturne closed the bedroom door and drew the curtains, making the room as dark as it could be...which wasn't dark at all as sunlight screened through Lulu's purple shades. The nightmare started to approach her bedside went the warden stepped between him and the yordle. "I warned you, horror. Harm this woman in any way..."

"And I shall face my doom, correct?" He scoffed. The warden gave him a harsh glare in return. "I want my freedom...I have nothing more to gain from harming the little gnat..." The warden didn't move. "...If you want my services I must have contact with her person. It is but a touch to her temples..." Slowly, the warden made way for Nocturne to reach Lulu, but he eyed him carefully. The nightmare stretched his languid fingers before delicately moving them towards the yordle's temples. After a few seconds, his eyes began to glow a bright white. He moved from the yordle and faced the warden who had begun to examine the yordle for any damage. Suddenly, the warden heard what seemed to be the cracking of concrete, but to his surprise what he saw was the nightmare, his hand in mid air, and a purple rift being torn into being. Once the rift was large enough, Nocturne released his hand and his eyes stopped glowing. "Here.."

"What is that?" The warden asked cautiously.

"I have torn a rift in this realm of existence...Beyond this tear, is the entrance to that girl's dreams. She feels no pain...In fact, the only thing she is aware of, is the fact that she is asleep...Or at least one would hope." The rift the Lulu's dreams floated in the air and it's solid purple color was soon replaced by a myriad of purple shades running through it in various waves. "Finally...Warden, the girl is fully asleep now. We may enter anytime you wish." The warden approached the rift and assessed it intently he walked around it and found that it was so thin that it seemingly disappeared when viewed from the side. The back of it was the same purple waves.

"...Tell me the risks..." The warden suddenly commanded.

"Though to her that realm is a dream...but once we enter, it is the epitome of reality. Anything and everything that occurs to us, shall stay with us. Every touch, every thought, every instance of pain...any remnant of our actions shall remain...if we leave."

"If..?"

"I work alone. This shall be the first time that another shall be with me in a person's dream. I can handle myself, but though for those with strong grips of their power within their dreams, I have struggled to leave the same being I was as I entered. Also...if the dreamer wakes up before we exit...their mind shall be our new home." The warden gave him a look of disbelief. "We are entering a realm of existence that should be sacred to one person and one person only. In essence, by entering a place we are not welcome, we are essentially saying that we wish to be part of that person...mind, body, and soul...If she wakes, and we do not leave...we become a part of her. Until the day comes that her soul is to leave this world. Then we too shall be free...Free of her mind and the lives that we once wished to lead..." Thresh glanced over to the yordle who was sleeping peacefully and then over to the rift. He was at a loss for words as his thoughts raced.

"...Would there be any other way to leave her mind?" He asked, half expecting the answer.

"Besides her death, of course there is. Though only one other way. You of all people should be familiar with _vacuous __élan vital._" The warden let out an angry grunt as his fear was confirmed. "Though they are mainly obtained from the poor souls of unborn children...there is another...more interesting way of obtaining them. A beings life essence it what makes them unique from others if u remove that, the soul if but an empty shell, that is unless there are other essences within that soul. So, if we get trapped with the girl, all we need to do is overpower her mind, have her prepare the ritual, have her rip out her own soul and-"

"Silence!" The warden yelled. "That is enough..." The room grew silent and a minute or so passed before Nocturne became impatient. "Hear this...you are to obey every command I give you..."

"Of course..."

"And...If the time comes where we both may not be able to leave...You are to get yourself out."

"Hmph, have you grown this soft? What do you have to gain from saving me?" Thresh's expression grew very dark as he glared towards the nightmare.

"It is not an act of mercy...I would rather be banished from this world permanently before I would let you remain in this woman's mind. Also, if you even attempted to harm her once you reentered this realm, I would still be with her...and you would meet your end. Remember that. Now, lead the way..." Begrudingly the nightmare slowly entered the rift. The warden turned towards the yordle one last time. _...Be strong, my dear._ He carefully entered the rift soon after.

~.~

The wind whipped at the tiny poro's fur as the Quinn ran her hands through it. The scout and Pippy were in the infirmary's patient garden with the rest of the girls, Nautilus, and Hecarim. Soraka was walking around the garden with Hecarim just to make sure his strength had fully returned. The rest of them were just shooting the breeze as the sat on the grass near the artificial pond. Nami would dip her hand into the pond every so often and play with the koi fish.

"So this little cutie led Thresh all the way back here?" Quinn asked.

"Well, that's what he said. And apparently that's the only thing he remembers so...you're guess is as good as mine." Ahri said.

"Well then, welcome to the League Pippy.~" Quinn said happily as she gave the poro a snack.

"Hmm...you think Thresh is good with pets?" Nami asked.

"Don't know why he wouldn't be. I mean, look at this face!" Ahri said taking the poro from Quinn. "Could you really be anything but nice to a face like this? Whose a cute widdle bawl of fwuffy muh muh muh~."

"Ahri, please, say things we can understand." Soraka said with a giggle as she and Hecarim joined the group.

"Hey there, horsey. You all good now?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, I feel better that ever." Hecarim said flexing slightly. "Oh and Quinn, I'm a centaur."

"Dude you gallop. You're a horse..."

"Quinn...Say it with me now. 'Cen-taur'." Hecarim said with air quotes.

"Sure. Hor-se." Quinn said copying his air quotes.

"...I give up." He said before joining the rest of the group o the grass.

"Anyway, Ahri, you know where Thresh is?"

"Nope. Me and Raka just saw him this morning before he went to get his papers. He gave us Pippy to watch and we haven't seen him since." Ahri said.

"Really? Wonder what he's up to." Nami said with her hand on her chin.

"Well, he's been out of commission for a bit. He must be weak. He's probably just at the Shadow Isles doing what he does best." Hecarim said while using his index finger the scratch Pippy behind her left horn. She purred a bit and started panting with joy. _Thresh is gonna hate taking care of this thing, heh heh_. He thought.

"True true, that makes sense." Ahri said. "Well, let's hope that he gets his strength back soo-wait a minute." The kumiho froze as she made what she thought was a realization. "None of you have seen Lulu since yesterday right?" A huge, and slightly creepy grin grew on her face.

"Oh man, not this again..." Nami said with her head in her hands.

"No, no, no, no, no! Thiiiiink bout it. Thresh leaves without a word. Lulu's missing too. Both of these things happen at the SAME TIME." The kumiho said as if she was trying to imply something.

"It's not like this hasn't happened before..." Soraka said with a bored expression.

"Yea, but when has there been a time when Thresh hasn't told me where he's going when I asked?" Soraka was about to retort when she realized what the kumiho had said was right. Smiling in her triumph, she continued. "I mean, I'm not trying to say that they're boinking right now but-"

"Ahri please my ears!" Quinn yelled in disgust. "I did not need to hear-gah! Now the image is in my head! Raka, make it go away!" The scout wrapped her arms around the starchild's waist who gave her a consoling back-rub.

"But guys, haven't you noticed that they've been acting really friendly to each other?"

"No...no I haven't." Nami said, who was also trying to rid her mind of the awkward mental image.

"Pshh, you guys are no fun."

"Ahri I hate you..." Quinn said with a pout. The kumiho just shrugged.

"Well, when those two finally reveal the feelings that they have buried deep down, you'll all see that I was right~." Everyone present just face-palmed. "What?"

~.~

"Mmm..." The warden slowly opened his eyes. As his vision became clearer, he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a very lush forest that was fairly magicked. The ivy along the forest floor glowed a light lavender and the trees expelled small blue and white particles that floated I mid air. The sky looked as if the sun was setting as it showed a deep purple and many shades of pink. Shadows along the ground were long, covering many of the twisted looking mushrooms. There were also many animals. They looked like squirrels, akin to those that would appeared when the fae sorceress poly-morphed her enemies on the rift. One more notable thing was the presence of the fae. They were identical to Pix, but seemed very reserved. They peeked out at the warden from inside tree trunks and behind large leaves.

"Warden..." The warden turned to his right and saw Nocturne, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Let us be going...I can sense where the girl is. These creatures...are disgusting." The warden soon noticed that the fae have started to hover around the nightmare's person. Chuckling slightly, the warden stood up. "Remember warden, this is a dreamers realm. Time flows sporadically. Sometimes fast...sometimes slow. Mere minutes could be equivalent to days. Luckily if I am correct, though we have only been unconscious for a few minutes, only an hour has passed.

"Where is the rift we came from?" Nocturne pointed directly above them. A good 50 feet in the air, was the rift that showed the exit to the yordle's room. "Hmm...how are we to get through it once again?"

"...It depends on the girl. If she wills us to leave, a path shall open. We go." Seeing as worrying about leaving as soon as they arrived was rather pointless, the warden followed Nocturne through the forest.

After a few minutes, night had fully fallen, though the forest was not as dark as Nocturne would have liked. Once the natural light had fully diminished, the leaves on the bushes and trees glowed various shades of blue and green. Some were so bright, they glowed brighter than the warden's lantern, which led the warden to dismissing it. They reached the end of the forest and once they passed the final set of trees they were on top of a large hill overlooking a large black lake. What was strange, however, was that the other side of the lake was a complete contrast to what the two men had already seen. There, atop another hill, was an extremely large castle. Spikes were present on every roof and it was surrounded by a dark moat. Its black brick walls were lined with dark blue crystals and large cannons could be seen on it's four watch towers. If that wasn't bad enough, two large black dragons were circling the caste, spitting out dark purple flames every so often. The owner of the castle was very obvious. On the main section of the castle, instead of a spiked roof, the building was covered by a stone replica of a certain dark mage's hat with matching belt buckle.

"...The bastard is already here." Thresh said through gritted teeth.

"Yes...I do sense another outsider. He also seems to nearly have full control of this girls dream." Nocturne stated. As he continued to examine the castle, he noticed the warden was no longer in front of him. "Warden?"

"Well we aren't going to get anywhere by just staring at that abomination. We are to cross the lake." As he trudged on, he noticed Nocturne neither responded or was following him. "That was an order!" He was about to turn around when his vision grew completely black.

"_DARKNESS!_"

"What!?" The warden lost control of his body. He felt as if his limbs were being bound. Before he could even attempt to summon his scythe, his body was failing him. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a familiar voice.

"Eeeheeheeheeehee! Look whose here! How the tables have turned!"

* * *

Lalalalala~ I'm just not giving the poor specter a break am I? Hey, It didn't take me a full month to update, yay :3 Ok, so, Is ed actually gonna pursue Quinn? Will Talon find out that his best bro is breaking the bro code, will Thresh be able to help Lulu? And will Ahri force even more horrid mental images onto people? These will all be answered...eventually! Stay Squishy~


	26. The Warden into Dreams: Part 2

I watch you, fast asleep~ All I fear, means nothing~ Man...I swear you guys are amazing. I never thought this story would be even half as popular as it is now...and you guys make it all worth it~ (that and the fact that I just really wanted to write about these two~) Now that I look back at all I've written I realize...I'm not even a fourth of the way done...o.o Its still 2013 in the story . For great justice... Meh whatever. That just makes it more fun I guess! Oh, One more little poll. If I were to make a story about Yorick writing about his feelings on what happens in the league (all based on the occurrences in this story, aka, same universe) would ya'll read it? o.o Ok Let's get started~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 26: The Warden into Dreams: Part 2

The moonlight shown through the dimly lit glass corridor of the Institute. There, clad in a black hoodie, black pants, and his usual mask, was the master of shadows. As if hypnotized, he was leaning on the railing looking out towards the Institute gardens. On the grassy hill that housed the cinnamon tree, were Nami, Ahri, Nautilus, Hecarim, Soraka, and a newly released Quinn, all clad in their pajamas. The scout was the focus of his gaze. Though relatively far away, he was still in awe of how she of all people, was able to run him ragged in such a short time. That short purple hair that was ill kept at best. Those relaxed amber eyes that could see right through him. That strong, lithe body...Though he will admit, he thought she was a man when she first entered the League. But ever since he first held her in his arms, she was just so soft...He lifted his head from his wrist and turned his back to the gardens. His heart started beating fast. Bringing his fist to his head, he tried his best to calm his nerves. Now why was he so quickly riled up? She smiled. Her goofy, crooked, adorable smile. Every time he saw it...his insides literally just turned to mush. He forgotten how many times he had to put on his mask just to wait for his cheeks to cool down every time she'd look at him in the hospital.

"..." He stood there with his back leaning against the railing as he continued to try and calm himself down. When he felt like his facial temperature had returned to normal, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes...and began to think. Yes, she was a strong woman...but so was Irelia, Sequani, and Leona. Yes, she was skilled in her craft...but so was Vayne, Caitlynn, and Riven...What made her different from all the other women in the League? She was cute...but he wouldn't exactly call her beautiful. She was dependable...but he wouldn't exactly call her the most competent...As he continued to ask himself these questions, he began to realize that her 'negatives' began to out-weigh any positives he could think of. Worst of all, because of what happened to her brother and the whole Talon revenge debacle...she had more baggage than he was willing to deal with...or...did she?

"...This isn't a physical attraction...And I've barely even talked to her much ever since she became a fucking champion..." Zed grunted to himself. "I've only really hung out with her a lot this past week and some change...But there isn't anything...special about her...So why?" He brought his forearm to cover his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at the ID and lo and behold, it was the human half of the wings of Demacia. "...Shit..." Taking a deep breath he answered. "Hey."

"Hey! Is that you in the corridor?" She asked happily.

"...Maybe."

"Uh-huh, cute, turn around!" Sighing inwardly, the ninja turned to face the tree once again. There he saw everyone present give him small waves and right in the middle was Quinn, jumping up and down while holding Pippy above her head with her right hand. "Come out and join us!" Zed gave a low grunt.

"...It's 11:20 ish Quinn..."

"And it's also Saturday!" Zed just looked straight at her and shook his head. "Pweeeease? Raka made coooooookies~" He face-palmed. "I'll be your best friend.~" Zed couldn't help but smile, but luckily, his mask covered it.

"Heh, alright. But only for a bit ok?" Quinn just gave him a thumbs up and waved to him as they both hung up. Putting his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the atrium and headed towards the elevators. As he stepped out of the elevator, he walked through the dark and empty cafes to the doors of the garden.

"Yo!" Zed looked behind him to see Talon. He was wearing a black hoodie as well, but had it unzipped without a shirt on the inside, and navy blue pajama pants. "You get a call from Quinn?" Confused, Zed just nodded. "Cool. Was gonna hafta find you myself and force you down here if I found out you said no anyway."

"...What?"

"Haha. Don't worry about it man. Quinn's just being Quinn. She's out of the hospital now so she just wants to chill with all her friends." Zed flinched slightly.

"...Friends? Does that include me?"

"Uh, duh?"

"But we were never really close..."

"Dude you visited her for the entire time she was outta commission."

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Out of respect."

"Well respect or not, Quinn likes you now. So whether you like it or not, you're one of her buds." He said with a smirk.

"Hmph." Zed cracked a small smile beneath his mask as he reached for the door. Talon grabbed it before he could. "Hmm?" When he turned to to the assassin, he was met with a deathly expression.

"...Even if you don't want to be her friend...don't hurt her. Don't even think about it. We may be bros, but you know what she means to me. Got it?" Even with his mask, he could still feel the full intensity of the assassin's glare, but he didn't falter. Zed nodded which made Talon smile. "Cool." He gave Zed a fist bump as he opened the door for both of them. As they approached the base of the hill, Zed asked.

"You really do care about her huh?" Talon let out a chuckle and gave his friend a toothy grin.

"Yea, I do."

"...Why?" Talon stopped at the hill's base and gave Zed a confused look.

"What? Do you think there's something wrong with her?" He said as he started to sound a bit hostile, but Zed remained nonchalant.

"No, of course not. It's just you keep gushing on how you're gonna make her yours, but you never actually said why she fell under you're radar. Didn't you want to kill her a couple months before she entered the League? How'd you of all people get the hots for the girl who nearly had you executed?" Talon fell silent as he looked down at the grass beneath his feet. After a minute or so, he began to laugh slightly and smiled as he looked back up to his friend.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue." Zed raised an invisible eyebrow. "But you know...they say the truest love is the type you can't explain. Pretty legit, huh?" Zed just shrugged his shoulders and started trudging up the hill with Talon at his heels. _'...I was REALLY afraid you were going to say that...'_ he thought as they reached the top of the hill and were welcomed by an exuberant scout and the rest of her party.

~.~

"_Ha ha ha ha ha..._" The nightmare's laugh echoed through the warden's mind. All he saw was darkness, and he felt absolutely nothing at all. For the first time in centuries...the warden felt the true chill of fear. Though the darkness continued to envelop his mind, he held solace in one fact: This was Lulu's dream. Though he may go through dire straits, Lulu still had the power to save him...that is...if she even had the power over her own mind anymore. In an instant, the warden felt himself fall a few feet and land with a loud thud on what felt like a marble floor. The darkness started to dissipate.

With his vision now clear, the warden got a good look at his surrounds. The first observation, he was tiny, VERY tiny. About the size of a baby rat in fact. He stood up and took in what seemed to be an enormous kitchen. He was standing at the base of a counter. To the right of the counter was a modern looking stove top with white wooden cabinets above it. To it's left, a sink fixture and an opening that led to what seemed to be a living room, judging by the sight of a large couch. The warden caught sight of two stools near the counter. Even with his minuscule size, he should be able to scale the bars and reach the top of one of them. His goal: The counter-top. Why? ...He had no other ideas. The warden began to run towards the closest stool when an enormous gust of wind pushed him back, causing him to slam into the wall.

"Guh..." The warden grunted as he slowly helped himself back up. He wasn't used to taking this much pain. Being a specter he was used to mediating most damage done to his person, except for anything holy. But here...it seemed that he was as vulnerable as any other mortal.

"Eeheeheeheehee! Look at what the cat dragged in!" Boomed a shrill voice that was all too familiar to the warden. He looked up and glared at what seemed to be a normal sized 'tiny' master of evil (in regards to the size of the kitchen anyway.) clad in white chef gear, complete with over sized floppy hat."Hasn't mummy ever told you, 'no din-dins till you wash your hands!'" Veigar turned on the sink, filling a cup to the brim with water, and then immediately dumped it in the wardens direction. The warden reacted instantly and started running away from the incoming tsunami, but his now tiny legs could not move fast enough. As the water hit, it knocked the wind out of him and sent him tumbling into the wall once more. As the water receded,the warden slowly stood up once again, his body soaking wet. "That's a good boy, now get up here!" Before the warden could even react,Veigar grabbed him in his fist and plopped him on the counter top.

"You bastard..." The warden sneered as he stood up. Veigar just started to laugh.

"Thank-you! Now it's time for dinner! Ooooh chef!" Through the opening the the living room, the warden couldn't believe his eyes. Nocturne, also clad in chef wear, was holding a large tray with three covered bowls. The nightmare placed the tray down next to him. The warden wanted to berate him but noticed something was very amiss...Nocturne was missing his eyes. "Here we are. Hmm...how about we play a little game?" Veigar said

"I don't have time for you're foolishness you-!"

"Well too bad, you're doing it anyway!" Suddenly all the lights went out and a spotlight came down on the warden, the tray, and Veigar. "It's rude to eat more than you're fair share yes? So I'm only going to let you eat, one of the things under these domes. But only one dome actually has food in it. The other two...heeheehee. Let's just say, it'll still count as cannibalism, even if you're dead. Oh and you'll eat whichever dome you chose, whether you like it or not! And you will chose a dome!" Veigar walked to the end of the counter and rested his head on his fists. "But I can't just let you go choosing willy nilly. That would be, hee hee, _evil_~. So here's a little riddle to help you. That is, if you're smart enough. Ahem. Most people use me, since they are just born this way. Most people look to me, to see the beginning of the day. When you turn to me, your scythe is there. But when it comes to what you'll eat, frankly, I do not care! EeeHeeheeheehee! You have two minutes!" With that, Veigar disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What!?" The warden was frazzled for a moment, but quickly composed himself. No matter what way he saw it...he was stuck playing Veigar's games...for now anyway. Now, he had to think quickly. As he contemplated he realized that the 'hints' Veigar gave were extremely vague and did not tell him much of anything. So he decided to walk towards the domes. As he took a once over of each of them, he came to the conclusion that they all were the same in every way possible...there wasn't even any discerning smells. The warden became slightly frantic. He gave a heavy sigh and was about to lift the middle dome's top when he realized something. _...My...scythe?_ He summoned his scythe and stared at it for a bit. Hmm..._What about my scy-?That's it! _His scythe was on his right side_. _He was right handed, as many people were. The sun rises in the east, which is on the right side of the sky. He ran to the right of the middle dome and was about to lift it when he realized something else. _...Is it my right...or his? _Not only was that the only predicament...was this riddle really a hint...or a warning? ...He was nearly out of time. He sighed and slowly lifted the dome...

"Bon appetit!" Veigar appeared out of nowhere and lifted the dome, along with a warden who was hanging on for dear life. "Doesn't that look delicious?" Still gripping the bottom of the dome as hard as he could, the warden glance below him. It was a cinnamon bun, sized for his smaller height as well. "Well go on eat it!" Veigar shook the cover and the warden lost his grip falling what would feel like 20 feet onto the silver plate. _...Gah...this bastard..._Shakily, the warden got up and quickly stuffed the treat in his mouth and swallowed it whole with and angry expression. Veigar gave him a small laugh.

"Now let's see what delicacies you missed out on." He removed the left dome, revealing a normal sized Pix who's wings were clipped and used as a gag on his tied up person. The warden, though grateful he chose the right dome, remained unphased. _This is a dream...Pix did not follow us. _His feeling of calm immediately disappeared when Veigar removed the middle dome. There, heavily bruised and chained up, was Lulu..._Lulu!_ The warden tried his hardest to keep a stoic face, which he did. "Heh, I think the middle one would have tasted the worst, but that's just me."

"Glowstick!" Lulu managed to scream before Veigar slammed the dome down once again. He then pulled out a meat slicer, and showed it into the dome from the top. A scream was heard but was immediately cut short. That was the final straw.

"How dare you!?" The warden yelled as he started to run towards him, ignoring the great pain on his body. He summoned his scythe and threw it towards a pocket on his chef jacket, but before it could hit, he was engulfed in darkness again. _Dammit!_ Before his consciousness completely faded he heard.

"You have no power here warden! But don't worry, the fun is just beginning!"

~.~

It was around 1 AM and the atrium was dimly lit. The elevator opened and a slightly flushed executioner staggered out. He reeked of alcohol and had a light hand print on his right cheek.

"Guh..." He nearly fell a few times as he inched towards the glass corridor. From the other side, the master of metal and the maven of the strings were walking towards him.

"You don't really want to take care of this thing do you?" Mordekaiser asked. Sona sighed silently and shook her head as she glance down at the sleeping poro in her arms. Out of kindness, Sona had agreed to watch over Pippy for the night at Ahri's request. Though now she was slightly regretting it. She wasn't against having cute fluffy things...but taking care of a pet wasn't her forte...The couple looked up when they heard a thud. On the floor of the corridor was Draven, angrily grumbling to himself. "Draven?" The executioner slowly lifted his head and gave them a blank stare.

"Whaddaya want metal head?" Mordekaiser was about to throttle him when Sona pulled him back. At the sight of the maven, Draven got to his feet and slicked his hair back. "Mmmm Sona, Sona, Sona. Long time no see girl, how you doin'?" Mordekaiser gave him a glare.

_'I'm doing alright.' _She said with gold dust. _'What happened to you?'_

"Heh, oh you know. Met a girl at the bar who just couldn't take how good Draven really is~." Both Mordekaiser and Sona rolled their eyes. "Well, I'll let you two sex-fiends go at it. Draven, out." Mordekaiser face palmed as Draven started for the dorms. Sona pulled him back. "Hmm?" Sona shoved the sleeping poro into his arms, gave him a wink and took Mordekaiser's arm as they walked towards the portal hall. "Yo, what the hell?"

_'You owe me, a lot. Just take care of her tonight ok? She can eat anything that isn't meat. Goodnight.~' _She gave him a sly wave as both she and Mordekaiser walked towards the portal area and out of sight. Draven lifted the poro with both hands causing her to stir. She stared at him and he returned the stare with am annoyed expression. She then took out her tongue and panted happily. Some drool started to accumulate on his fingers.

"...Fuck my life..." Draven put the poro under his arm and started staggering towards the dorms. "You got a name?" Pippy just stared up at him. "...Well how about...Dra...vo? Yea, Dravo! From now on you'll be Dravo. Now when we get to Draven's crib, don't mess up nothin'." Draven laughed at the top of his lungs as he approached the stairs and started climbing...right before falling down the third step.

~.~

The warden felt very light, yet there was immense pressure on his person. His vision started returning and so was the feeling in the rest of his body. He opened his eyes, and saw deep blue, and a lot of bubbles. _...Am I...underwater? _He moved his head around and saw nothing but deep blue for what seemed to be miles. He was definitely surrounded by water. Once again he thanked his lack of lungs.

"Yo ho, yo ho! A sad skeleton I see!" Out of nowhere, the warden heard a huge rumble. A slew of bubbles erupted above him and a large pirate ship encased in a glyphed force-field started descending through the water. The force nearly propelled him under under the ship's base. He was unable to keep himself steady but fortunately, the force-field of the ship pulled him in. When he left the water he fell a good 30 feet onto the ship's deck. "On your feet, me hardy, on your feet!" Still drenched and battered from the water pressure and the high fall, The warden only sat up and looked towards the voice. Before him stood Veigar. The tiny master was donned in normal pirate gear, complete with large black coat adorned with multiple large jewels and a pirate hat with a large belt buckle. What surprised the warden the most was the fact that to the yordle's left, was the nightmare, still eyeless, and dressed in a black bandanna and ripped red and white stripped shirt.

"...-stick!" Thresh flinched when he heard a woman's voice from behind him. He looked back and saw many barrels, but one was shaking violently. "Hel-...Glowsti-! I ca-...breath!" _Lulu!_ Grunting, he got up and ran towards the barrel, but before he could touch it a cannon ball hit him full on in the chest. He was blown off the ship and out of the force-field, ending back up into the water.

"Hey, no one told ye to touch me booty!" Veigar snapped his fingers and brought the warden back onto the deck with a loud thud. "Ye should know better than to mess with those above ye!" Thresh was on his hands and knees growling heavily before giving Veigar a death glare.

"Get on with it then!" The warden bellowed. After a loud cackle, Veigar snapped his fingers once again and all 20 barrels floated for a moment and were brought down in four rows of five between him and the warden. The barrel that was once moving was now indiscernible from the others. "...Where is she?"

"Never rush a pirate! No look on you scurvy fool!" On each barrel, a small ball bomb with a rope coming out of the top suddenly appeared. Veigar snapped his fingers once more and the end of each rope ignited. "Lend me ye ears! One of these here barrels holds ye stupid wench. The others, NOTHING! Find ye wench...then ye have a wench I guess..." Veigar said with a bored expression. " Um...ah yes, don't find ye wench and well... The sharks like blood..and there will be a lot of it floating around. Heeheeheeheehee!" The the water surrounding the ship, hundreds of sharks appeared. _...Grand...just grand... _"Now what kind of pirate would I be if I didn't help out a sorry dog before his doom?" _...A proper one..._Thresh just continued to glare at him. "Heeheehee! Ahem, The treasure you seek, if far out of reach. It will not come to you, no matter how hard you beseech. Please don't take long, to find what you seek. This game has only started, I'm nowhere near my peak! You have 1 minute. Tata!" Both Nocturne and Veigar disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bastard!" As much as the warden wanted to continue cursing the yordle, he was extremely pressed for time. He ran towards all the barrels and looked at the intently. "Lulu? Lulu!? Dammit where the hell are you!?" He yelled frantically. He tried to think back to what the tiny master said. _Out of reach...But I can reach all of these...I cannot take long...Peak...Peak!_ " These must not be the only ones...but then where...?" The warden looked around and his gaze focused on the crow's nest at the top of the mast. And there was another barrel...and it was moving. "There!" He immediately summoned his scythe and threw it as hard as he could. It was jammed half way up the mast and he pulled himself up. Throwing it again he was able to reach the crow's nest. "Lulu?"

"G-g-glowsick?"

"My dear, get down as low as you can!"

"O-ok!" Thresh took his scythe and slashed the top of the barrel. He looked inside and saw a battered Lulu with tears shining in her eyes, but a weak smile still shown. "Glowstick..."

"*Sigh* My dear..." The warden couldn't help but smile, but it soon faded when he still heard that the bombs were still ignited. "Oh no."

"What?"

"My dear, hold onto me!" Lulu just nodded and held onto the warden's back for dear life. He put one foot on the ledge of the crows nest and looked down. _...The whole damn ship will be obliterated..._He looked back towards Lulu who had her eyes slammed shut. _...She won't be able to breath in the water...Damn!_ The ropes were nearly fully burned out...he had no other option...but..._This...This is a dream. If that bastard can do as he pleases...I should be able to... _Going out on a limb, the warden jumped off the crows nest and fell through the bottom of the force-field. Behind him, the ship and its force-field exploded. The warden was knocked back through the sea of sharks, getting the wind knocked out of him. When he was finally able to reorient himself he looked around. Blood and chunks of shark floated around him. _...Wait...Lulu?_ He started to look around frantically And then he saw her a few feet away...floating motionless. He swam towards her and took her in his arms. She was was still warm, and small bubbles were coming out of her mouth. _Still alive...I hope this works. _He summoned his lantern and it's eerie green glow engulfed the both of them. A circle of souls surrounded them and rid the small space of water. Lulu started to cough. "Lulu?"

"...Glowstick?" She said weakly.

"Oh Lulu!" The warden drew her into a strong hug and they remained that way for a few moments. "I'm surprised that little idiot hasn't brought me somewhere else..."

"You...He said you weren't supposed to make it." He drew back and gave her a confused look. "Even if you did find me...The sharks were supposed to get you...They were spectral creatures..." Outside of his little soul bubble, the warden saw the sharks snarling at him. Every time they open their mouths, ectoplasm flowed out. "I didn't know you could make a bubble like this."

"I can't...remember my dear. This is a dream. Anything is possible." She cast her head down.

"Not for me...Veigar is in charge here...I...I can't do anything." The warden took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"My dear...this is no time to feel lowly. This place was and will always be your domain. You cannot let that bastard lay claim to your mind any longer."

"But...?"

"...Listen, my dear. If you don't take control of this dream...neither of us will be free of this nightmare..."

"What do you mean?" The warden let out a heavy sigh.

"If you don't take control...I'll be stuck here...forever." Lulu gasped. "Don't you dare ask why I would do something like this knowing the risks...You should know why by now."

"Glowstick? What do you mean?" The warden turned his head away from her and said quietly.

"We're friends...are we not?" He turned back to see a surprised Lulu covering her mouth with her hands.

"...Yea, yea we are." She smiled at him causing him to become a tad flustered.

"Hmm...Now how to get out of here...I could make this barrier, but I don't know the full extent of your dream. Even if I could teleport us out, I wouldn't know where we would end up."

"I'll try...You've done your best, now it's my turn." Thresh gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder but before he could even compliment her resolve, he was enveloped in an intense white light.

~.~

Knock Knock. In her bathrobe and hair wet from her shower, Quinn yawned as she went to answer her door.

"Hey what's u-Draven?" Quinn gave him a weird look when she noticed Pippy under his arm.

"Is this little shit yours?" He said angrily, holding up the poro. Pippy just started panting. Giggling, Quinn scratched her chin.

"Well no. This little cutie belongs to Thresh, don't you~?"

"Of course it does...Well you're one of his bitches right? Can't you take her?" Quinn was now glaring daggers into Draven who flinched. "Uh...Draven meant bitch...in the best way possi-OW!" Quinn cracked him in the jaw so hard he tumbled backward. Luckily, Pippy was unharmed and landed safely on his chest.

"You know, I was going to take her off your hands...but I think I'll pass. Thresh'll be at my get well party tonight. If That poro isn't in one piece and happy by tonight, I'll break my foot off in your ass. Get it!?"

"G-got it."

"Good. Bye Pippy~." She gave him one last glare before slamming the door behind her. Draven let out a sigh as he laid flat on carpeted floor. Diana and Syndra walked down the hall and saw him in his little predicament.

"Draven? What are you doing here? On the floor no less?" Syndra asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ehy, Draven can go wherever he wants."

"And he apparently can also get punched." Diana said with a chuckle while pointing towards his growing bruise. "How did you get that any-Daw, who is this?" She picked up Pippy and snuggled her against her cheek.

"Aw. Hi there~. I like your bow. Draven is she yours?" Syndra asked. Thinking quickly Draven stood up and smirked.

"Pfft, of course she belongs to Draven." Pippy stopped panting and raised an eyebrow. "But sorry ladies, me and Dravo here have some business to attend too. Com'ere you." Draven grabbed the poro and started towards the stairs. "Chicks seem to dig you. Maybe you can actually be useful to Draven. To the mall!" Pippy rolled her eyes as Draven shoved her under his arm. Back at the dorm hallway, Syndra and Diana just exchanged confused looks.

"...Did he just call her Dravo?" They both said at the same time.

~.~

"Glowsick? Glowstick wake up!" Lulu whispered. The warden stirred and this time he was very happy to not to be falling to his doom for the third time. When he awoke he looked and around and saw that he was resting on Lulu's lap. They were hiding behind a large column.

"My dear, where are we?"

"Inside Veigar's castle. In the main atrium too. Thank goodness these columns are so big...I actually teleported us right in the center. It's a good thing no one was around." Thresh tried to sit up but was pushed back down. "No! You must be hurt from all the things Veigar did to you. You need to rest." He gave her a stern look before pushing her away and getting to his feet.

"My dear we don't have time to rest. Not only do we have to rid you of Veigar...I promised someone I'd be somewhere...And I don't intend to break that promise."

"But...we don't even know how long I've been asleep."

"Which is why we have to move quickly." He carefully looked towards the center of the room for any hostilities. "First, we need to figure out a way to save Nocturne." Lulu scoffed.

"What!? Glowstick, he's been helping Veigar ever since you guys first came to the castle. He even helped him capture you! Now you want to save him." The warden turned back to her.

"Did you see his eyes?"

"Huh? What do you-?"

"Did you see his eyes?" After a few moments of contemplating Lulu shook her head. "Exactly. They have gone missing. But obviously it was not a freak accident. Eyes are truly the gate way to ones soul...and the soul directs ones true thoughts towards their actions. This is a dream...so anything said, metaphorically or otherwise may be taken literally...Veigar took his eyes, and without them he is no longer able to tell his body what he wants it to do. Rather, he follows the one who took them. He is not at fault...As such, we need to save him."

"...Do we really have too?" Chuckling at the yordle's annoyance, the warden just patted her head.

"Trust me...I don't think you would want a living nightmare taking residence in your mind for the rest of your life. Now, my dear, I need you to try and sense where either of them are."

"B-but I can't-" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is your dream...take hold of it." Gulping she closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Ah! Veigar is...! In the bathroom?" They both raised an eyebrow before shaking it off. "Nocturne...Nocturne is locked up in the dungeons..."

"Grand, break him free, would you?" She nodded and in an instant, the nightmare appeared in a flash of white light. The warden approached him and moved his head around. Though he was still floating, he made no other movements. "...Now to get his eyes back..." As soon as he said that the nightmares eyes returned. He blinked a few times and shook his head a bit. Thresh looked back at Lulu and gave her a smile, to which she returned.

"...Warden?" Nocturne said finally.

"Don't worry, I hold no malice against you."

"That little idiot took hold of me at my weakest...that's why I work alone. I am most vulnerable when I first enter a dream. Bringing you along in tow made me even weaker..."

"It's alright. Now that you are here, we can end this once and for all. My dear, stay behind Nocturne. Keep watch over her, nightmare." Nocturne nodded but Lulu became a little frantic.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Veigar...and end him."

"NO! Please...you can't hurt him..." The warden looked at her long and hard. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Sighing he turned back around and held his head.

"...As you wish my dear." She jumped happily and gave him a hug before venturing from behind the column and towards a very large staircase. As both men began to follow from behind, the warden whispered to Nocturne. "...I cannot hurt him...But if I am correct...you are not me." Nocturne looked towards him and nodded.

Then trekked up the stairs to a hall that led to an extremely large doorway. At the top it read: 'The very large and tall Master of Evil'.

"Well there is a man who is confident in how he looks. Alright, My dear, thank you for your help. Now I need you to go and wait for us in the forest outside."

"What! No way. I'm not letting you get hurt again." He grasped both of her shoulders.

"...My dear...I promise you I won't hurt him...but I am going to make him leave. In saying that...there are many things that shall be done that I don't want you to see..."

"Glowstick, I can take it."

"That may be, but the imagery that I will conjure will be tailored to illicit shock and horror. If you get shocked...we pose the risk of you waking up. Veigar no longer has a strong hold on you. You could wake up at any time..."

"Ok...but why the forest?"

"You won't be able to see it, but there is a rift we will use to leave this place, and we will need your aid to get to it." Suddenly Lulu gave the warden a hug. Once the surprise faded he slowly returned it.

"...Be careful ok?" Thresh nodded

"Hmm, hmm. Yes of course I-mmph?" The warden froze when he felt the lips of the yordle on his for a fraction of a second. She drew back and gave both men a wave before disappearing in a flash of light. Still in shock, Thresh brought his fingers to his lips. _...What was that? Why did she...?_ As he continued to rattle on about her abrupt actions, Nocturne grunted.

"...Warden, don't tell me that flustered you." Thresh flinched. "That action was so swift, it would even be considered an insult to acquaintances..." Thresh, now clear minded, gave him a sour look before approaching the door before them. "What are your commands?" Thresh gave a manic looking smile.

"Have as much fun as possible..." As if on queue, as soon as the warden opened the door, Nocturne engulfed the room in heavy darkness.

"What the!?" Yelled Veigar. He was completely blinded and couldn't feel anything. "Who's there! Answer me!" A hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"As you wish..." The warden flung Veigar high up into the air screaming. Expecting to fall back down, he braced himself for impact...but he never fell. In reality, he was being held in place by green ethereal chains. The darkness became less all encompassing and the floor below the yordle came into view. Veigar was mortified. "Like the scenery good sir?" Thresh cackled. "You know, one would think a 'master of evil's soul would be harder to read. But your's sang like a bird. Who would have thought your biggest fear..." The warden floated up and got up close and personal to the yordle and gave him an evil grin. "...Was ghosts. Ahahahahahahaha!" Below them was a graveyard with a myriad of tombstones. Souls and specters alike floated in the air above them. Suddenly, the ground below them erupted and the decaying remains of those departed surfaced.

"No! You won't break me! Eee!" Nocturne removed the yordle's hat. "You idiot! Give that back! Augh!" A stray specter flew by the yordle's face, causing him to slam his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes slowly once again and was shaking violently. The warden took the hat from Nocturne and placed it snugly on his skull.

"Hmm, no wonder you never want to take this off. It is quite comfortable."

"I will eat your soul!" The warden pulled at the fur on his cheek and erupted in maniac laughter. He summoned his scythe and place it under his neck. Veigar broke out in a cold sweat when the warden also raised his lantern next to his petrified face.

"Good sir, I would love to see you try." The lantern erupted releasing hundreds of somber souls. The last this that was heard, was the tiny master of evil...screaming bloody murder...

~.~

"Where the hell is Thresh!?" Quinn yelled as she walked out of the dressing room, checking her phone. She was with Soraka and Ahri in a nearby mall.

"Don't know, haven't seen him since yesterday." Soraka said.

"I mean I don't wanna say I told you so but~." Ahri said with a sly grin. The other women gave her bored looks. "Really? Come on guys, you can't say that this isn't even slightly suspicious."

"I don't need anymore imagery from you, lady!" Quinn yelled.

"Inside voice Quinn, inside voice." Soraka said.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. When it happens and we see Thresh and Lulu skipping hand in hand. I'll be like 'I told ya so'~." They both face-palmed. "Anyway lets go. You didn't like the dress Quinny?"

"Nah, wasn't as comfortable as I thought." The three woman left the stare and started walking towards the food court when they saw something rather surprising. "Hey, is that Draven?"

"And...Pippy?" Ahri said surprised. On the other side of the food court sat Draven...and 7 other random women all fawning over the poro.

"...Should we rescue her?" Soraka asked.

"Nah she'll be ok. Trust me." Quinn said.

"You threatened him didn't you?" The kumiho asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yea. Now let go get some food, so we can go and buy some food for my party." The women gave one last glance to the executioner before walking off. At Draven's table, he was enjoying the company of the woman, two of which were giving him shoulder massages.

"Did you really save her?" Asked a bubbly brunette.

"Oh yes Draven did. There Draven was, on a charity mission in the icy tundra. After saving five kids, Draven was about to go and help out at a soup kitchen when suddenly, Draven heard a squeak. Draven looked over to the remains of the avalanche and saw this little guy covered in snow. Draven just had to help her. So Draven picked her up and took her in." Draven said with a big smile. The women just sighed in admiration as they continued to compliment him. Pippy just looked at him with a bored expression. "Uh ladies, could you go and get Draven another round of tacos?" They all jumped up happily and left. He leaned over and petted Pippy on the head. "Draven thinks this is the start of a beautiful relationship. Don't you think." Pippy dang near glared at him, that is until he placed a pile of poro snax in front of her. She started panting and nodded her hear vigorously before chowing down. "That's what Draven thought."

~.~

The warden walked down the large staircase with Nocturne at his heels. Once they reached the center of the atrium, the warden nodded towards the nightmare. Nocturne flung and shaking Veigar to the ground.

"P-p-p-p-please...N-no more..." Veigar begged. Thresh stepped on his chest, causing him to cough violently.

"...Then leave this place...now. I know you can." Veigar slightly opened his eyes and stared at the warden above him.

"Why...w-why do you care so much for that whore? Gah!" The warden stamped on him harder.

"Her name is Lulu...You would do well to remember that. Now you can leave yourself, or I can have Nocturne aid in your dismissal." Veigar just glared at him. "Very well." The warden nodded To Nocturne. The nightmare approached the yordle and stabbed him in the chest with his arm blade. He disappeared into many particles. "...Is he gone."

"Yes...The only outsiders left are you and me."

"Grand. Now we just have to-" Both nocturne and the warden flashed transparent for a few seconds. "What?"

"Damn! The girl is waking up." Not even bothering to try and understand more, the warden and the nightmare ran at top speed through the castles entrance. They phased though the castle walls and floated over the large mote. As they started up the hill, the warden felt extremely exhausted. _..Damn..those fall are finally getting to me._ He collapsed suddenly and Nocturne ran back to him.

"Leave me...get out of here." He said as they flashed transparent again. Nocturne looked down at him as if contemplating the offer. "What are you doing!?" Nocturne draped the warden over his shoulders and trudged up the hill. "...Why? I can't move...just leave."

"If you don't return...Kassadin won't give me my freedom." The warden took in what he said...but the nightmares soul screamed a different motive. He chuckled weakly.

"...If you don't get out of here...I will end you." With that the warden passed out.

"Of course..." Nocturne made his way up the hill and through the forest before meeting up with Lulu at a clearing. She gasped once she saw the unconscious warden.

"What happened-?"

"No time to explain, you're waking up. Give me something that can fly." She nodded quickly and an extremely large butterfly appeared. He got on and bid it to fly up towards the rift. Once he reached it, he was able to pass through with the warden, before the entire dream faded to white.

~.~

It was around 7:30 and Quinn's room was staring to fill up. Blitzcrank and Orianna were at the end of the living room acting as DJ's while Leona and pantheon were in the kitchen doing what they do best. Zac and Karma were cutting some moves in the center of the room while Nami and Ahri looked on from the couch. Nautilus was helping in the Kitchen.

"Quinny, Raka and Hecarim will be here in a sec." Ahri said after getting off of her phone. Quinn, who was indulging in a cookie dough cover spoon, nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Wonder what's taking Talon and Zed so long." Quin asked Nautilus who was washing some dishes.

"Don't know, but they'll be here." He said.

"Yea I know...but what about Thresh? No one's heard from him since yesterday." She looked down with a sad face.

"Did he promise you he'd be here?" She looked up a bit confused, but nodded all the same. "Then he'll be here, trust me." Though she could see it, she could feel the warmth of the titan's smile. Just then a knock was heard. She ran to the door and smiled wide when she saw Talon and Zed. She gave them both a big hug before giving Talon a weird look.

"What?" He asked.

"Whats with the get-up dude?" Talon was wearing a black shirt and black pants...but what was really interesting was the tight fitted black leather half jacket with the picture of a lobster claw on the back.

"What, I thought it looked cool." She raised an eyebrow. "Then what about Zed?" Zed just stood there with his arms folded. He was wearing black jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt, and his mask.

"He looks normal. You look like a clown." Talon's jaw dropped. "Luckily for you this is a party so we need a clown. Hee-hee, come on in guys." Talon feigned annoyance dissipated when he joined Zac and Karma on the dance floor. Zed went to lean against a dark corner of the room. Quinn noticed this and walked up to him. "What's wrong Zed?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing. I'm glad you're better." She smiled. _...Dammit please don't smile like that._ He thought.

"Why are you all the way over here?"

"I...I don't want to ruin the party...I'm not one to mix with people like this." He looked to her and saw a disheartened expression. "Uh, don't worry about me. This is you're party. Go have fun."

"What the fuck was the point in you coming if you're just gonna stand and sulk in the corner?" Zed looked down and didn't say a word. "Hey Blitz, Ori! Can I get 'One smile' ?"

"'One Smile' by the earth band, Dada Life." Orianna said.

"Let's rock." Blitz added as he blasted the tunes.

_When your face is full of darkness, with a worried mind_

"Dance with me?" She asked sweetly. Zed hesitated.

_We give it all to make you happy, and leave it all behind._

"...Sure."

_One smile, all night, you gonna be alright. _Zed was barely even moving the the songs upbeat rhythm.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Quinn said jokingly.

_One smile, all night, all aboard for the fun time. _

"Hmph, I'll show you dancing!" Zed officially cut lose. As the beat picked up, so did he, completely throwing Zac's elastic dance moves out of the water. Everyone was in awe as they watched him bust moves they would only see in moves. Who knew he was so flexible. He smirked at a dumbstruck Quinn and pulled her in to join him. The rest of the guests who were in the room, along with a just arriving Soraka and Hecarim, joined them on the dance floor, dancing their cares away.

_All you need is one smile, we will give you all night. _

_All you need is one smile, we will give you all night..._

~.~

"Mmm..." The warden stirred and reached for his head. He was laying on something rather soft. When he opened his eyes he looked around and was relived to see that he was in the sorceress' room. "Lulu?"

"Thresh!" Lulu rushed into the room with a cup of tea in her hands. "Here. I put in extra cinnamon." Chuckling he thanked her for the tea and took a sip. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dropped from 50 feet three times..."

"Heh...I'm just glad you're alive."

"...But I'm not alive." She gave him a bored look to which he responded with a raised eyebrow. They both ended up laughing. "Anyway...You are now free from Veigar's grip. And I had Nocturne make you immune from his influence. Speaking of which, where is he."

"Here warden..." Nocturne appeared from the darkest corner of the bedroom. "I have stayed at the request of the girl...May I return to my cell now?"

"You may. Tomorrow, I shall have Kassadin fully lift your bindings. You have done well nightmare, and you truly deserve you're freedom." Nocturne silently gave a small bow to the warden and eyed Lulu for a few seconds before bowing to her as well. He then took his leave. "You're dreams should be much brighter now."

"...Thank you thresh." She walked up next to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much..."

"There is no need to thank me my dear...What are friends for?" She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back awkwardly.

"You're the best, glowstick."

"Of course I am." He said proudly as he slowly stood from the bed. "Hmm...it's 8:10. Grand, the party should be in full force by now. Come on my dear." He grabbed Lulu's hand and rushed out of her room.

"Where are we going?"

"To be with the person I made another promise to." They walked down the hall and knocked on the door with music booming from the inside. Quinn opened the door and squealed in delight.

"Thresh! Oh hey Lulu. Com on in. You guys have got to try Pantheon scones. They are fucking killer!" Quinn ran back in and towards the kitchen with Lulu at her heels.

"I love scones!" Lulu cried. The warden chuckled and walked around the dance floor to sit on the couch.

"Hello, comrade." Blitz said to him. He waved and smiled to both him and Orianna before turning his attention back to the people dancing. Just then the kumiho appeared.

"Long time no see." She said with a sly smile.

"Yes, I had quite a busy day." He hesitated a bit before asking. "I don't suppose you'd like to know what happened?"

"Hee-hee, no that's ok. Whatever you had to do it must have been important." _...Hmm...she's not as curious as she should be... _"Now come on you pile of bones. Dance with me!" The warden flinched as she started pulling him from the couch.

"Um, Vixen? I-I-I should warn you that I am only partial to the classics s-so this type of music will be very contradictory to the types of dance that I am familiar-"

"Just shut up and move your body!" She said happily as she held his hands on the dance floor. The upbeat music and high velocity beats were very confusing to him but he did what he could to make the best of an awkward situation. Though after a while, he could feel himself easing into the beat and actually enjoying himself. _Another day, another near death experience...and another lesson from the Vixen...Hmm...I suppose this is better than tending to shambling corpses..._

_One smile, all night, all aboard for the fun time~_

* * *

WOO! I actually kept this arc to two chapters as planned! ER MAH GER! So, you guys like? :3 Hop you did. Now we're gonna get into a few episodic chaps before I jump into another arc. Many this was fun...and kinda hard to write. You guys are awesome and thanks for reading! So, Will Talon find out about Zed's feeling for Quinn? What'll happen to Veigar? What will Nocturne do with his freedom? And how long will it be before Pippy gets tired of Draven's shit? These will all be answered...eventually! Stay Squishy.


	27. The Warden has Undisclosed Desires

You trick your lovers, that you're wicked and divine, you may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine ~ Hello there my pretty people! Yes, this is a fast update. Praise Summer vacation! Also shout out to Chain who has straight up addressed something (that should be rather obvious) rather important, and seemingly contradictory to the whole point of this story. I just want to say, it is all intentional :3 Now to take a little break from big arcs and get into some pseudo self contained chapters. Let's get to it! (Also just wanna say...you have no idea how fun it is to write the Talon-Zed-Quinn thing ...ermahger~)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 27: The Warden has Undisclosed Desires

Moans...That's what they were. The sultry sounds echoed through the chamber as a beaded whip seared through flesh and bone. With every round of beatings, the victim screamed for more, egging on her torturer. This angered the warden...greatly. He replaced the whip with his scythe and slashed at her bound body. Her reaction didn't falter..in fact, her excitement only grew. The ecstasy she felt was so great that she cried.

"Yes Thresh! More, please!" Something snapped in the warden's mind. There was seldom ever a time when a charge would say his name...out of joy no less. Throwing his scythe aside, he grabbed her by the throat and forced her to face him. Though she was struggling to breathe her eyes were still glazed over in bliss. She was a wayward sorceress from Noxus who fled to the Shadow Isles to practice necromancy. During his skulking through the Isles after Quinn's party, he found her eating the bones of a cold corpse. With the other 30 or so souls he manged to round up that night, the addition of her's would have him back to full strength. How honored she was to meet the spirit she worshiped most...and loved, so it seemed. The warden snarled at her.

"You sorry excuse for a concubine! Never say my name!" Using the claws on his gauntlets, he slashed at her face...but she just laughed. _...This woman...is truly devoid of any humanity...yet she is still of the mortal realm. Hmph, and here I thought I could actually ENJOY regaining my strength..._ "You are a sick whore..."

"Thank you...thank you, warden! Please...do as you wish with me. I beg you!" She pulled as hard as she could at the spiked chains that bound her to the 'rack'. This was one of the rare times that the warden looked at a charge in disgust. What use was she if she couldn't even give him as mush as a scream of terror? He was tired of it. He picked up his scythe again and was about to slit her throat when he stopped and stared at her face. Then her lips...he recalled the kiss that Lulu had given him. _...Why? Why now of all times to think about that!?_ Then it hit him...Though short and holding little to no real emotion, that was the first time...in centuries that he had ever had someone kiss him...willingly. He had had his way with thousands of charges during his torture sessions before, there was no doubt of that...but what happened in the dream...was different. There were no screams, or cries of agony. No blood splattering or teeth being ripped out. It was an act of pure appreciation...as much as he hated to admit it...it felt...nice. Really nice. It was yet another emotion he was not ready to experience, and it hit him with full force. Now he had had a small taste...and that made him drunk with the lust for more...much more..._Vixen...I want...you...but unfortunately..._

"Say not another word, or I shall rend your head from your shoulders...quickly and painlessly." She gasped and slammed her mouth shut. "...Now." He slowly removed his cloak and let his gauntlets fall to the floor. "Enjoy this if you must...But even if you die..." He reached for his belt buckle. " I shall not stop until satisfied. Prepare..." Her exuberant smile disappeared when the warden roughly claimed her lips and copious amounts of blood started to trickle from her mouth...and eyes.

~.~

On the male floor of the Institute dorms stood a slightly miffed looking kumiho scrolling through her phone. She turned and smiled once she saw the person whose footsteps she heard.

"Hey Thresh!" The kumiho said happily as the warden walked towards her. He smiled back and gave her a hug. "Hmm, you're in a good mood this Monday morning. You came so late o the League you don't even have time to eat any breakfast. What were you up too~?"

"Claiming souls of the damned to regain my strength. It has been a while since I have been able to do my craft." He said nonchalant.

"Oh you went back to your house after the party?"

"Yes, and as much as I hate to admit it. Elise did a fine job on my...'personal' chamber. Though last night was not as enjoyable as I would have liked..."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Mmm, nothing but a rather...insufferable charge, you know."

"I here ya man. Ooo! I'll tell you about some of my 'charges' during break." She said with a giggle. "But first." She swiftly knocked on the door in front of them. The door opened and a miffed looking executioner with bed-head and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth emerged. He looked towards the kumiho and moved his eye-brows like a caterpillar.

"Well, well, well~." He said taking his toothbrush in his hand. "Come to see something sexy this morning, ehy foxy lady?" The kumiho just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Pippy?" She asked. Draven was confused.

"Who the hell is Pippy?"

"About this small, covered in white fur. Tiny blue eyes. Cute little pink ribbon. Ring a bell?" Draven continued to stare at the kumiho until he finally caught wind of who she meant.

"Oh, you mean Dravo!"

"...What?"

"Stay right there." With that he reentered his room and closed the door behind him.

"...Did he just call Pippy...Dravo?" The kumiho asked while looking up at the warden. The warden shrugged.

"Did he forget that I was standing next to you?" The kumiho shrugged as well. Just then the door reopened and Draven held Pippy who was adorned in a pink bathrobe and tiny pink hair curlers. _...What?_

"Here's Dravo, in all her glory. She's quite the babe magnet. Thanks to her I got two dates after the Institute closes. She's coming with me of course, yesterday I bought her all she needed. Her bed is right next to Draven's. 'Cause you know, greatness begets more Draaaaaaven~." The kumiho just stared in awe at the executioner's blatant stupidity. "And don't worry, I didn't feed her any meat. Only the best salads and other healthy shit for this furball!"

"...Sir, that _furball_ happens to be my pet..." Draven froze when he heard the warden's cold voice. He looked beside the kumiho and saw the warden glaring down at him. "...And I would like her back, thank-you." The warden reached for the poro but the executioner pulled back. "...Draven?" The warden said heavily.

"Um...Sure sure, I'll give her back...at the end of the week." The warden and the kumiho crossed their arms. "Oh come on please! Dravo set Draven up for nine dates this week. Nine! Help Draven out and let him enjoy life." Their glares didn't falter.

"...You do know that poros understand human speech, correct?" The warden said. Draven's jaw dropped. "Yes. _Pippy_ knows that you have been using her." He gulped and looked down at the half awake poro who nodded in the warden's direction. Panicking, Draven held her in both of his hands and started pleading.

"Com'on Dravo. Remember all the good times we had? You can't just dip on Draven now!"

"...You've known her for all of one day..." The kumiho said blankly. He gave her the stink eye.

"Ok Dravo, if you stay with Draven, Draven promises that you'll live even larger than you do now. Draven'll get you a doghouse that's even bigger than the one I bought you yesterday!" The kumiho poked the warden to lean down and whispered.

"...He bought her a doghouse?"

"At least it wasn't a scratching post." The warden whispered back.

"And Draven'll get you an even bigger scratching post!" The both face palmed.

"...I stand corrected." The warden said.

"Draven will even take you to Noxus and have Katerina give you your own room in her dad's mansion!"

"...Can he do that?" The warden asked. The kumiho just shrugged. Having heard enough of Draven's ranting the warden swiftly took Pippy from his arms before he could react. Looking Pippy in the eyes he asked. "Now little one, this idiot-"

"Hey!" Thresh ignored him.

"Ahem, this idiot wants nothing more than to use you for his own desires...Would you still want to stay with him?" The kumiho's eyes widened in shock.

"What!? Thresh, you can't seriously be thinking that letting him take care of Pippy is a good idea." She yelled. The warden didn't respond as he was looking at the poro for her answer. After a few moments, she nodded happily, to both the warden and the kumiho's surprise. "But...Pippy..."

"There we have it. Draven?"

"Uh, yea."

"You are to take care of Pippy from this day forward. But let me be clear...she is still mine. I may take her back or simply spend time with her whenever I please. My friends may also take her as they please as well. Do you understand?" Draven raised an eyebrow.

"You have friends?" The warden narrowed his eyes and repeated.

"Do you understand?" Draven gulped and just nodded. "Good. Well little one, know that I shall have a place prepared both in my quarters here and in my home on the Isles for you. And if this idiot burden's you in anyway, I will be more than happy to maim him." The warden petted her head and handed her to the executioner. The kumiho petted her as well, while glaring at Draven the entire time.

"He won't be the only one to kick your ass if you hurt her you know." Draven rolled his eyes at the kumiho's comment.

"Well then, there is only about two minutes before the Institute opens. We should convene with the others now shouldn't we Vixen?" She nodded and they started towards the stairs without looking back.

"...We're gonna watch him right?" Ahri said as they descended the stairs.

"Like a hawk..." The warden said with an evil grin. After the duo left Draven let out a sigh or relief.

"Well that was annoying." He walked into his bedroom and placed Pippy into the white and blue bedded doghouse he bought her. A timer starting at 300 appeared above Draven's head. "Dammit! Uh uh...Here." He ran to the kitchen and brought two bowls of salad and a saucer full of poro snax. To the right of the doghouse, he turned on the water dripper above her water bowl. "The sales lady said this should stop flowing when the bowl is full..." And it did. "Ok, you should be good till break time. That's when we have our first date." He said with a cocky smile. Pippy just gave him a bored look as she started nibbling on her first salad. Draven finished freshening himself up ad was just fiddling with his phone as his timer fell to 87. After finishing a carrot, Pippy shook off her bathrobe and jumped out of her doghouse. She walked up to Draven's leg and started panting. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! No touching the Draven unless the Draven says so. Later furball." With that, his timer hit zero and he was teleported to the Rift. Pippy stood there staring at the place Draven once was...whining in the hope that he would be back soon...

~.~

It was a beautiful day with decent sunlight and light clouds. The wind was steady and every plant in the Institute gardens had finally come into bloom. On the hill that housed the cinnamon tree sat the warden and the kumiho. The kumiho had tried to get others to join them but they seemed to be busy with other pursuits during the break. Soraka was helping a certain yordle who was scared to go to sleep at night, and obviously the centaur was helping her. Nami and Nautilus went into the city for lunch. As for Quinn, she just said she had 'plans'. The warden himself even tried to invite the fae sorceress, but after hearing that none of their other friends were available, she insisted it was the perfect time for the warden to get some quality time with the kumiho. And that he did.

"How does that feel, Vixen?" The warden said quietly. The kumiho just happily moaned in response. "Hmm, hmm. Vixen you do know that the masseurs in the Institute spa are much more skilled than I am...And I believe laying on a massage bed would be more comfortable than laying in the grass." He said as he continued to rub around her shoulders and upper back.

"Yea...that may be true...But it's so rare that you take your gloves off." She said happily.

"...Vixen, they're gauntlets."

"Details details. Anyway...your hands feel really nice. And the fact that you can change your body temperature on a dime, feels so good~. Mmmm~." The warden became slightly flustered but continued to service the Vixen. The moans soon became coupled with giggles as she asked him to move to her lower back. She then started to talk about some annoyances from her recent matches, and as much as the warden tried to pay attention, his mind just zoned her out. It wasn't so much the fact that he was touching her rather vigorously, or the fact that that she was making questionable noises. It was more of the fact that he still didn't know how to deal with these desires that he had managed to keep hidden for centuries. Before him was the Vixen, HIS Vixen splayed out and in bliss. He would never even think of trying to take advantage of her...both out of respect and the fact that he knew that she would put up a decent fight.

_...I should be able to get away with a few things...seeing as she is rather...accommodating. But just a taste...just a taste._ The warden stopped rubbing her lower back and instead slowly drew his hands from her back to her neck. He used his fingertips to draw little curved lines as he moved back down to her lower back. The kumiho, who was still laying in the grass with her eyes closed had stopped moaning and seemed to be cautiously waiting for the warden's next move. Gently, he drew circles into the small of her back and felt her flinch. _...Hmmm...interesting..._ Feeling a bit daring, he moved up to her shoulders and slowly massaged the bare skin, releasing a sigh from the relaxed kumiho. He moved to her neck and delicately traced around it. She shivered at his touch and he felt a rush within himself. _...This is dangerous..._He moved the back of his pointer finger from her neck to her cheek. He flinched when he felt her kiss it. _…Very dangerous. _But the warden wanted more...he wanted to sit her up and look her in the eyes as he continued to explore her body. He wanted to hear any other sound he could have her make. He wanted to hear her call his name in ecstasy. He wanted...all that she had to give...But he knew better...and it pained him too no end. But he would have to endure. The warden slowly moved his hands away from the kumiho and sat with his back against the tree. When she no longer felt his presence above her, the kumiho also moved to sit against the tree. The warden flinched slightly when she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm...that was nice. Thanks babe." The warden became very confused...and he felt his chest tighten. _...What?_ "Don't know what that junk you did at the end was, but damn did it feel good." She grinned from ear to ear and cuddle closer to the warden.

"...'Twas my pleasure, Vixen." The warden reached for his gauntlets. As he picked one up and started to put it on, his hands began to shake. The kumiho took notice of this.

"Thresh, is there something wrong?" The warden was utterly embarrassed and disgusted with himself. _...How pathetic...I nearly pushed my own bounds...and here I am...shaking like a frightened child...Vixen...what have you done to me!? _When he didn't answer she took the gauntlet from him and maneuvered herself in front of him. "Gimmie your hand"

"Vixen, you don't have to-" Ignoring his protests, she placed the gauntlets on his shaking hands. "...Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said.

"Hee-hee, now we're even~." She got up and stretched a bit before bidding the warden to follow her down the hill. "We got an hour and a half, wanna go grab a bite at one of the cafes then come back here?" The warden just smiled and followed behind her.

~.~

Draven returned to his dorm with a big smile on his face and walked into his bedroom. Hearing his footsteps, Pippy dropped the snack she was eating and ran to his feet and started panting happily.

"Ehy Dravo~. What's happnin'?" Pippy attempted to touch his feet but Draven moved away instantly. "Ehy, don't touch the Draven. Now, what to wear..." He walked over to his walk-in closet and contemplated on what to wear. After a few seconds he pulled out some white baggy shorts and a white combat vest lined with gray. He completed the outfit with some white kicks and a large silver chain necklace with a diamond studded letter 'D'. He took a good look at himself, cockily smiled, and sprayed quite a bit of cologne on. "Mmm, Draven, you are one sexy beast." He looked down at a slightly sad Pippy. "Hey, com'on man. Draven can't be seen with you if you're not, you know...cute and happy and shit. Here." Draven went over to one of his drawers and pulled out a frilly pink bow with a sapphire in the middle. The bow itself was small, but larger than the one Pippy was currently wearing. Her eyes widened and she started panting happily when he replaced her old bow with the new one. "Hey, watch the drool. Good, now just stay happy. Time to go and make another lady Draven's~." Pippy, though happy that she got a new bow rolled her eyes as Draven picked her up and dashed out of the dorm, trying to get the most out of his break time date.

~.~

"Two strawberry smoothies please." Zed said to the bistro clerk. She rung him up and he left the establishment with drinks in hand. As he walked down the street towards the Institute, a smile formed beneath his mask. When he finally returned to the Institute, he started on his search for Quinn. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so happy to maybe make her smile from the fruity beverage...but after his first four matched of the day being horrible losses. He needed a pick me up. And boy would seeing her goofy smile pick him up.

He made his way to the entrance to the gardens and looked towards the hill. The only ones there were the warden and the kumiho enjoying some lunch. _Hmm...could have sworn she would want to hang out with the dead guy...Where is she then._ He returned to the elevators and was headed for the atrium. He started on his ward towards the glass corridor when he accidentally ran into Syndra, luckily, neither of the drinks spilled.

"Hmph, well excuse you." Syndra said with a grin.

"Sorry about that." Zed gave her a small bow and continued on his way.

"Hey, where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I just need to find Quinn." He turned and started walking towards the corridor once more.

"Oh, you know she's having lunch in one of the live Rifts." Stopping in his tracks he turned around and walked back towards the elevators. "Heh-heh. I assume you want me to show you which one right?"

"Would be nice." He said with a smirk. Syndra joined him in the elevator and they proceeded to the sixth floor. "So..." He started awkwardly as they rode. "How have you been?"

"Been fine. You know we should hang out more. Been a bit since we had some fun together." She said with a small smile.

"Yea well, I've been busy."

"Hee-hee, Zed you've been 'busy' ever since I first met you." She said as they entered the sixth floor. They checked in at the summoner help desk and proceeded down the hall. "Always too busy to go to festivals, always too busy to go to the movies, always to busy to-"

"But I've never been too busy to go for a walk." He said suddenly. She gasped slightly but smiled.

"So you actually do like taking walks with me." She said with a hint of disbelief.

"I like listening to you talk about things. You're one of the few people I've met who actually has a good head on their shoulders. Also you're voice is nice, so that's a plus." Syndra stopped walking and just beamed at the ninja which made him confused. "What are you so happy about?" She just giggled and continued on towards four huge monitors.

"Nothing. Now lets see." In front of them was a console of controls for the porters. Unlike those that transport users to maps such as the Treeline of the Abyss, live Rifts maps were accessible to both champions and visitors (though non-champions use secure porters withing the entrance to the Institute.) On the large monitors above the console, live feed of various areas on the Rift were shown. "If I remember correctly she was yapping to someone about wanting to play with the wolves during her break..." She panned around the Rift for a bit, passing by dragon pit (where Amumu and Annie were playing...with the dragon), up to the red side wolf camp. None was there. She panned towards the blue side wolf camp passing by Lissandra and Brand, who seemed to be having a cheerful discussion by the outer red turret of mid lane. "There she is!" She zoomed in on the camp and there was Quinn, rolling around with the wolves. Zed smiled inwardly until he saw someone seated next to her. "Is that Talon?"

"...Yea." He said heavily. He watched as she cuddled with wolves and Talon would feed her a scoop of pudding. _...Of course...of fucking course..._He thought. Completely oblivious to the seething ninja next to her, Syndra chimed in.

"Ok. I set the coordinates for your transfer. You can get into any porter you want." Zed didn't respond. Instead, he continued to stare blankly at the monitor. "Um, Zed? Something wrong?"

"...No...nothing at all. Thanks for the help..." He finally drew away from the monitor and started for the exit to the room when he stopped and looked at the drinks in his hands. "Here...for you're trouble." He handed her one of the smoothies. Though hesitant, she knew the moods he got into, so she thanked him and accepted the drink. He turned and stood at the door for a few seconds before asking. "Hey...Syndra?"

"Yea?" He let out a heavy sigh.

"...You want to go for a walk on Friday?" As much as she wanted to be happy that one of her closest friends asked her to spend time with him...she knew that it something was wrong Very wrong. But she could never say no to him. So she accepted. "Thanks. I'll pick you up at you're dorm when matches are over...Like usual." He said before leaving.

"...Looking forward to it." She said quietly as she returned to the console to clear the coordinates she put in. Once she was done she took one last look at the screens before leaving. There, she saw Talon holding Quinn's chin before she playfully pushed it away and tried to get stray strands of heair out of her eyes. "...Wow...she really does look pretty without that headpiece on. Maybe that's why Zed..." She reached for her own headpiece but stopped halfway. "No...It won't matter anyway...Just help him out..." She left the room and started down the halfway with a frown on her face. "No matter how much it may hurt..."As she entered the elevator she took a sip of her smoothie and put on the best smile she could muster.

~.~

The final matches of the day had been completed and the Institute had officially closed. Walking to the the portal area, the warden and the kumiho were talking about a certain executioners most recent hand print.

"Why the hell would you bring one girl who you're trying to date to the restaurant where the other girl you're trying to date works!?" The kumiho said while trying to hold back some laughter.

"You think he actually remember anything about those women besides their phone numbers and cup size?" The warden said with a smirk.

"Hmm, nope. You pretty much hit the mark right there, hee-hee. Too bad for him, he doesn't have a date for tonight."

"At least he is pampering the little one." The kumiho gave the warden a goofy grin. "What?"

"Hmm, nothing. I just find it cute that you call Pippy, 'little one'"

"...Well...she is rather small." The warden said not exactly understanding the humor behind it.

"Heh, that's not it but don't worry about it. So you going back to you're place tonight?"

"That is correct, Vixen. Thank you for accompanying me to the portals." He turned and started for the portals to the Isles. "I shall see you-"

"Can I stay over tonight?" She said walking up right next to him. This caught him off guard...but he couldn't say no to that face. It also didn't help that he in essence made the house for _her_ sake in the first place. He nodded and she jumped with joy. "Awesome. I'll go and get my Pjs. Do whatever you need tp do, and I'll meet you back here in like 10 mins, K?" The warden simply nodded again as she waved goodbye and left for the dorms.

_...Oh no..._The warden was not returning to the Isles just to perform his craft...but also for release. He had one of Elise's female cultists strapped to one of his tables in his quarters...and ever since his actions this morning... getting more of those feelings was all he could think about. He could barely control himself any longer, and now his Vixen was walking directly in the line of fire. Yes, she would be blissfully unaware of the activities taking place in the basement...but what if he wasn't satisfied? What if the woman's body gave out too early...and her soul was not up to snuff? What if he couldn't control his desire for the Vixen's touch and rushed to her room? Even if she fought him off...would she ever want to get near him again. He couldn't take it...he needed help..and he needed it fast. Besides Mordekaiser, who he usually left as a last resort when it comes to asking for advise, he left for the elevators to get aid from the one of the few people who would know what he was going through.

One the first floor of the Institute he entered the infirmary and asked one of the women at the help desk for Soraka. Within a few minutes, Soraka, clad in a white lab coat, arrived.

"Hey Thresh. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for ya?"

"Hello, my dear. I was wondering if Hecarim was with you."

"Yep he is. Wait here I'll go get him for ya." She left and within a minute or two, Hecarim approached the warden...with a white hat adorned with a red cross on his head.

"...Really?" The warden said with a smirk and raised eyebrow as he pointed to the hat.

"Oh yea, this, uh...Raka makes me wear it when I help her with patients." He said with a chuckled as he removed the hat. "So what's up man?" The warden's face grew grave.

"...I'm...I'm starting to remember..." With that alone Hecarim grew worried. He knew exactly why the warden had called for him. "Hecarim...my friend...I need help." The warden's voice was laced with pure desperation. "This morning...I tried the satisfy myself...yet my hunger only grew... Tonight the Vixen wishes to stay the night in the Isles..."

"And you said yes?" The warden was just glaring at the ground. Hecarim was speechless. For the first time in the half century that he knew this man, he had never looked so desperate and vulnerable. "Do you have another pawn?"

"One of Elise's minions, yes..."

"...I'll stay with her at your place tonight. If anything happens, I'll make sure she's safe." The warden looked up finally and looked the centaur in the eyes.

"...Destroy me if you must..." Hecarim managed to crack a smile and placed a friendly hand on the warden's shoulder.

"It will not come to that, my friend. You are stronger than you know."

"...Yet I have been reduced to this..."

"It is only natural. Humanity is something we all doffed long ago. Regaining it...is a long and painful process. You're lucky enough to know when it was starting...I didn't know until Mordekaiser had the summoners seal me up for a week. But I'll help you learn to deal with it. Your mind and soul are strong. Shouldn't take long."

"...And if I don't-" Hecarim forced the warden to look at him and said harshly.

"Warden...you are not weak. Stop this foolishness...Ahri will enjoy her stay and you shall do yourself to sate yourself...is that clear?" Rather surprised at the centaur's change in demeanor, the warden simply nodded ad headed for the elevators. "I'll be in the atrium if a few minutes." The warden just nodded again and was soon out of sight. "...Dammit Thresh...Me and Raka were going to the movies later too..." Hecarim sighed, put his hat back on, and returned to Soraka.

~.~

"Fucking stupid ass bitches and their stupid ass AUGH!" The executioner yelled as he and Pippy reentered his dorm. Though angry, he made sure to gently place Pippy in her new, much larger, bedded doghouse and went to the kitchen to prepare another salad for her. "Telling Draven that he's a pig. HA! Those bitches should have felt honored that Draven even gave them the fucking time of day! It's that right Dravo?" Draven said as he place the salad in front of her. Pippy just gave him a bored look and started to eat her food. "Well whatever. Another day, another chance for Draven to get laid. We got another date tomorrow. Draven's got a good feeling about this chick too. Ha-ha-ha!" He grabbed his bath towel and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

The bath-robed executioner exited the bathroom with steam streaming out and had a huge, haughty grin on his face. He approached his dresser and was about to pull out his night-wear when he noticed that his poro was no longer in her doghouse.

"Dravo?" He heard heavy panting and turned around. Somehow, Pippy had managed to get onto his bed and was staring at him from atop one of his pillow. "...Oh hell no. Off of Draven's bed. Off!" He picked her up and plopped her back in her house. "Geez, you don't understand that Draven's stuff, is Draven's. Just chill in you're place alright? Your place wasn't cheap either y'know? Now...where the hell are Draven's boxers?" As he rummaged through his closed drawers, Pippy sadly looked on, but eventually went to sleep.

~.~

In the warden's manor on the Shadow Isles, Hecarim and Ahri were in the living room on the first floor watching TV and eating cereal in their Pjs. Though in the warden's personal quarters in the basement...

"Haa...Haa...Haaa." The warden's breath hitched as he gripped the side of the woman's lifeless body. Her soul was already pleading with him to set her free, but he completely tuned her out. He willed her soul to become corporeal and released it from its binds. Shaking, he gripped her soul by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

"P-p-p-please...let me rest...Please!" The warden placed a spiked gag in her mouth which induced muffled screams. He bound both her arms above her head and he hovered over her helpless ethereal form she was moved to another table. After being slammed down once again she writhed and tried her best to release herself from her binds. It was futile. In the corner of her vision, he saw the warden cast her body aside into a pile of other dismembered limbs. Once done, he approached her again and her attempts to break free became frantic. He held one of her legs down and suddenly her screaming stopped. He gasped and held her breath as another pang of searing pain was introduced to her immortal soul. Still shaking, the warden leaned over her and rested by her ear as he removed the gag. "...P-p-p-please..."

"...Say my name..." He growled as he used his free hand to scratch the side of her face.

" T-thresh...P-p-please...I can't-mmph!" He returned the gag to her mouth as he felt another rush of wayward emotions.

"...Not until...I'm satisfied..." He growled huskily as her muffled screams echoed through is torture chamber...

* * *

Soooooooooo...Stuff...and feels...and Pippy..and Syndra .. Yea Imma just leave it at that for ya'll to think about. So, What will happen during Zed and Syndra's walk? How will Hecarim help Thresh? How is Zed gonna deal with his feels? And when will Draven get a clue? These will all be answered...Eventually! Stay squishy.


	28. The Warden Learns Self Control

I gotta get through this! I gotta get through this~ Yo my peeps, how be ya'll! Woo! Not staying on schedule! Yay! (This chapter is long and kinda confusing...hope ya'll can still follow along tho~) Not much to say right now, so lets get to it! (Also you may have noticed the rating change...Though I don't fully describe things, and I doubt I ever will, it has been brought to my attention that Thresh is Thresh...he's not a nice guy...heehee. So just to cover my butt, the story is now rated M. Don't get any ideas, there shall be no lemons at all, and descriptions will not get anymore graphic than they already are. Meow. Shout out to StellaNutella for bringing this to my attention~ :3 And don't worry...not every chapter will be dark, this is still humor~)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 28: The Warden Learns Self Control

The kumiho rose from her bed in the warden's manor to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and not surprisingly, cinnamon. She put a bathrobe over her extra large shirt and left for the hallway and down the grand staircase.

"*Yawn* Mornin'." She said happily as she entered the kitchen. The warden put down his coffee cup and bid her good morning as well while motioning her to join him at the counter. Hecarim, clad in a blue apron, said good morning too. "Dude, I didn't know you could cook."

"You'd be surprised at the things Raka forces me to learn..."He said with a slight shudder. "Thresh, why am I cooking for you anyway? It's your house."

"And that is exactly why, my friend. You're going to stay, you're going to work. Make sure the rolls don't burn." Said the warden while dismissing Hecarim with his hands.

"Yes master." Hecarim said jokingly as he returned his attention to the stove. After witnessing the little banter that went on between the two undead beings, the kumiho couldn't help but giggle. The warden cracked a smile himself and asked.

"What's so amusing?"

"Hee-hee, you guys. It's just so weird for guys like you to act this way." Both the warden and centaur raised an eyebrow to her in confusion. "I mean, two dudes with flaming skulls, one of them being half horse and wearing an apron, just sitting around shootin' the breeze like dudes who've been friends since high school." The warden finally caught on.

"Well we have known each other for quite a while." The warden said.

"Over fifty years in fact." Hecarim added.

"Whoa really!?" The kumiho scooted in closer to the warden with expecting eyes. The warden just rolled his eyes as Hecarim continued with a proud smile.

"Yep. Met this old ghost during one of the Harrowings waaaaay back. He never really had a solid place to stay so he just haunted around Runeterra. One day he found his way to the Isles. Met up with him during one of my patrols, showed him around, and the rest is all history."

"Sometimes I wonder whether or not I should have stayed a wayward specter..." The warden said under his breath.

"Oh come on man, you don't mean that. Don't you remember the first time you saw Morde?"

"Yes I do...And frankly were it not for the fact that he could smite me with a wave of his hand, I would have probably doffed this place ages ago..." The kumiho was confused.

"What do you mean?" The warden sighed.

"The Mordekaiser that I have heard rumors of was a great and powerful man who could strike fear into the hearts of nations. Yes he is still just as powerful...but his...'persona' as it were, is not the same as those in his legends." The kumiho tilted her head to the side, still not completely understanding. "*Sigh* In essence, with his acceptance into the League and his mixing with the world outside...he-"

"Is a much chiller person...But he will still kick your ass and eat your liver. Especially if Sona is involved." Hecarim chimed in.

"My point exactly..." The warden finished while resting his head in his hand. "It's situations such as that that give me the urge to actually attempt becoming more savage and rely more on brute force than cognitive thinking...Then I look at where it got Hecarim and think against it." The kumiho burst out laughing.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Hecarim said in a huff.

"Yes, I am aware of that. 'Twould be rude to ridicule you behind your back anyway." Hecarim positioned his hands at either side of the warden's head as if to strangle him. But he was a bit smarter than that. "Alright Vixen, it's nearly 7 AM. Would you like to eat before or after your shower?"

"Hmm, after. Be back in a few boys." She gave them a wave before leaving the kitchen and proceeding up the grand staircase. The warden made sure she was completely out of earshot before speaking.

"So..." The warden said with a tinge of uncertainty.

"Welp..." Hecarim took some cinnamon rolls out of the oven and placed them on the counter before taking a seat across from the warden. "First...gotta know how this all started. You've been you're normal aloof, silently crazy self ever since you joined the League. What, was this building up ever since you saw the love of your life~?" Hecarim accompanied this comment batted eyes and jazz hands. "And dude, if that's true, why the hell didn't you tell me!? I thought we were bros!"

"..." The warden gave him a slight look of disgust. "We are not 'bros'...You are one of the few beings in this realm that I chose to call friend. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Why don't you treat me as nice as you treat Ahri and her friends?"

"In all honesty the only ones who receive special treatment are lady Nami, lady Soraka, and Lulu, but that is only because they are exemplary women who have fully earned my respect. If you would like me to treat you the way I treat lady Quinn and Nautilus, then there would be no change in my current state of action." Hecarim half glared at him. "Seriously...my friend...are you going to lend me aid...or shall I be forced to seek it from Mordekaiser?"

"Well, even though you treat me like crap, what are friends for?" A small smile of appreciation adorned the warden's face. "Now as I said before...how did this all start?"

"...It was sudden. Very sudden and unexpected..."The warden looked to his feet.

"So, did Ahri ask you to have sex with her or something?" The warden snorted.

"Hmph, if only. I would have been able to deal with that easily...but no. It had nothing to do with the Vixen."

"Then what was it?" The warden let out a heavy sigh before turning to face the centaur.

"Hecarim...you must swear that this conversation never strays beyond this room...Am I clear?" Hecarim scratched the back of his neck apprehensively as the warden glared craters into him.

"Of course, of course. Now stop giving me the never ending stink eye." After glaring at him for a few more seconds, the warden returned his gaze to the ground.

"...Lulu...Lulu kissed me..." Heacrim just stared at him extremely confused.

"...And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"Dude, I don't know how you did it, but you're basically in good with all the girls in the League." The warden rolled his eyes. "No seriously man. You've either chilled with, gone to the movies, or taken out to dinner every girl at least once. You even got Sivir and Poppy to start talking to people again! Sivir only cared about money and Poppy is...Poppy! How the hell did you do it!?"

"...All I have done is gotten to know those which I am forced to to both not kill, and fight with. In the case of the women, I just state the obvious. I compliment their abilities and they revere me. There is no need for me to lie if all I say is true." Hecarim was still rather dumbstruck but just shook he head and sat back.

"Alright then...but how is Lulu kissing-I mean, shouldn't that have the reverse effect? And haven't you been kissed by other girls. I mean-"

"Every kiss that I have received have been on either my forehead or cheeks...Lulu kissed...here." Awkwardly the warden pointed to his lips. The room was completely silent for a few second and then suddenly, Hecarim burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! WHAT THE FUCK!? Is that it? HA! Was there tongue too? Pfffft! Did sh- did she have to stand on her tip toes or did she tie you up!? Hahahaha! Oh my god..." It took him a bit to settle down and then the warden mumbled.

"...'Twas but a peck...Lasted no more than half a second."

"That makes it worse! HAHAHA! Haaa..." After his second outburst, the centaur slowly calmed himself down and composed himself. "...Ok now seriously. First off, why did she kiss you, and second, why are you so loopy?" _...If I remember correctly he has conversed with the little idiot a few times before...I have to respect Lulu's wishes..._

"I cannot tell you the circumstances..." Hecarim started to groan which earned his another death glare. "As for why...Yes it is true that I have received various shows of affection. And it is obvious that I had had my way with various charges over my time as that form of torture can be the most terrible that one could think of...But...This was the first time that there was no malice...No hatred or fear...Just pure happiness and appreciation..."

"...And that made you remember?" The warden simply nodded.

"Yes...it made me remember the feeling I once felt when...When... Damn..." The warden slammed his fist on table in frustration. Hecarim put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I get it. You remember this awesome feeling...but you don't remember the memory because you've tried so hard to tuck them away. But...though that feeling is a memory, it still feels new...and you want more. And you'll do whatever you can to get more. Correct?" The warden remained silent and refrained from looking at him. "Ok, here's how it's gonna go down. Thresh. You need to learn that remembering..isn't as bad as you think." The warden flinched.

"How can you say something so foolish! We undead-!"

"Are jealous of the living...to no end. And you know it." The warden remained silent once again. "So much so that we try our best to forget our past selves and mock those who still dwell in the land of the living. And as soon as we start to remember the people we once were...Without care, slowly but surely, we destroy ourselves..." Silence filled the room as the warden held his head in his hands. His friend was right...he wanted to remember...he wanted to know how he once was when he felt these feelings. He wanted...to be able to accept them...But...he just didn't know how. Seeing how distraught he was, Hecarim put a warm hand on his shoulder. "No need to fret warden. You're strong. Trust me. You were able to realize that this was happening to you before you started going kookoo. And trust me that's saying something." The warden raised his head to see the centaur towering above him with a stupid smile on his face. He let out a sigh, but couldn't help but crack a small grin of his own. "Now that's the spirit!"

"Yes yes...Now what do you plan on doing?"

"I think you mean, what do WE plan on doing." The warden gave him a blank stare. "Just trust me." Hecarim returned to making breakfast and the warden just rolled his eyes. "Oh, and don't plan on doing anything after the Institute closes for the rest of the week, k? K~" The warden's eyes widened.

"What!?" Footsteps were head and a fully dressed kumiho walked in happily. "Ah, V-vixen. Enjoyed your shower I hope."

"Mmm, yea sure did. Bring on the food dude!" Hecarim complied and the kumiho dove in. While she was busy with her food, the warden stole a glare at his 'friend'. Hecarim gave him a wink and stuck his tongue out at him. _...I really need to kill that man one of these days..._

_~.~_

In the waiting room, champions of the previous match had just appeared. Most stretched or conversed with others before they were summoned again...except for one.

As soon as he fully materialized in the room, Nocturne dashed at full speed out of the room, through the glass corridor, circled the atrium, and only stopped once he reached the darkest area he could find, the portal area. He avoided any light emitted by the floating crystals or the portals they housed and took his place in the far right corner of the room. Though not as dark as he would have liked, it would have to do. He took heavy breaths as he slowly lifted his arms. He was shaking.

_Damn this light! _Ever since he was captured by the summoners, there was seldom ever a time that he was released from the dark cage he once called home. The only light he ever saw was on the rift, but at least that was artificial. The sunlight was a different story...it burned. _Freedom.._He turned his head towards the hall to the atrium and glared at the light that leaked in. _It seems that I am paying for my disparity..._ As soon as the warden had reported the successful mission to Kassadin, he was immediately freed of the binds that kept him. But now it seems that even this freedom comes with a price...A price that at the moment outweighed all the 'fun' he had the previous night. No victims resistance could compare to the searing of the sun's rays...

"Seeking shelter in the shadows, nightmare?" The nightmare didn't take his gaze off of his shaking hands as the malicious figure smirked at him from the hall. "Not very partial to the light are you?" The silence remained. Growing tired of being ignored, the figure walked towards the trembling nightmare. "Well if you are going to ignore me, at least allow me to praise your prowess on the Rift. The vicious nature in your strikes. The brutal way you instill fear. The horror you bring with every kill...The way you fight is rather...exhilarating."

"State your business darkin...We shall both be summoned again within moments..." Aatrox's mouth curled into a haughty grin.

"My, my, the mighty warrior has acknowledged my humble existence. You are too kind." The darkin gave a low yet condescending bow before smirking once more. What seemed to be a low growl erupted from the dark corner and the darkin stood straight. "You are not the first of your kind that I have seen, horror." He paused.

"...And?" Nocturne said after a few moment of silence.

"Though there are many 'hosts' that you can find in the veil of night, I may be of some help to help you...acclimate to the daylight hours." At this the nightmare glared at the darkin who did nothing but grin at him.

"...You will not the first to have offered me such aide."

"Really?" He said with feigned disbelief. The nightmare was no longer in any mood to humor the demigod.

"I do not need aid from the likes of you...Leave my sight...lest you want to be my next 'host'."

"'Twould almost be considered threat if I were scared of you at all." The grin that once graced the darkin's face was now replaced with a grave stare. "And trust me...I shall be no one's host but mine own." The room filled with silence as timers appeared on both champions' heads. Without a word, the darkin turned as if to leave.

"...What do you have to gain from helping me?" Suddenly the darkin started chuckling.

"As I said, the way you fight is exhilarating. How can I stand by and let such a fierce fighter have such a pathetic handicap." In a split second, Nocturne rushed towards the darkin and had an arm-blade milliliters away from his neck.

"Gguhh..." Aatrox smiled evilly as he gripped Nocturnes other arm even tighter before flinging him back into his corner with a loud thud.

"Some would say I am quite the fighter as well." Aatrox's timer struck 20 and he levitated a few inches into the air. "I shall leave you to find me if you change your mind, horror. Good luck on the rift." With that he was ported to the Rift. Still in a slight daze, Nocturne managed to pick himself up before being ported to his own game.

~.~

The kumiho, Nami, Soraka, Nautilus and Quinn were laughing and joking as they made their way into the atrium. As they do with many of their breaks, they decided to go out to eat, but a certain madman was missing.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Quinn said rather exasperated.

"Inside voice Quinn..." Soraka said with a bored expression.

"Sorry..."

"Naut, he was in your last game wasn't he?" The kumiho asked. He nodded.

"Yes he was. Thought he left the waiting room as soon as we arrived..."

"Hecarim's missing too. I checked his room and the infirmary. No sigh of him or Thresh." Soraka added. After going through every other possibility, the group decided that whatever it was that the two undead beings were doing, it must have been important...maybe. They were about to enter the elevator when Soraka noticed a familiar streak of eerie blue racing past them. "Hecarim?" Immediately stopping his mini stampede, the centaur flinched and slowly turned to look at the confused starchild and her party. He composed himself and took in a deep breath.

"Heyeverybody. Sorrygottarun. Threshiswithme. Everything'scool. Justsomebrotime. We'llbedoingthistherestoftheweek. Don'twaitup. NicehaircutRaka. Later!" And with that, he took off once again towards the hall to the portal area. The dumbstruck party just sated at each other.

"Uh...did any of you guys get any of that?" Quinn asked while scratching her head.

"I think I heard him say Thresh..." The kumiho said.

"Good enough for me. To the Ionian noodle place!" Quinn said while pointing towards the elevator heroically.

"We can't. Remember the eating contest they had last week? Thanks to Cho and Kog, they're closed for repairs till Thursday." Nami said. Quinn pouted but her heroic stance soon returned and she said.

"To Pantheon's Bakery!" The group just shrugged and followed the ever eager scout down to the first floor.

~.~

"Mmmph! Mrph! Gmmm!" Four women bound by ropes and ethereal chains struggled to make any sound, hoping that someone would heed their cries...But unfortunately it would be for naught. Seated next to them in an armchair was the centaur, who was entertaining himself with a novel.

"N-no! No plea-AHHHHHHH! …..." On the far end of the room, a dark dead has reached its end. The ghostly wail was silenced nearly as soon as it was heard. The centaur moved his novel down slightly as he heard footsteps. Before him stood the warden, cleaning off fresh blood from his bare fingers and fully exposed chest. Though not angry, he did not seem to be to amused by the centaur's current state.

"Oh! Sorry man." Placing the book on the floor, he grabbed one of the bound women by the arms, earning him a shrill shriek. "Here ya go." The warden did naught but raise a lazy hand. The women was surrounded by a green glow and levitated onto the flesh covered table on the other side of the room. Once done he turned back and walked behind his friends chair. Resting his back against the occupied seat, the centaur could hear his friend sigh. "Hmph, so much for your stamina." He said in a joking voice.

"...I do not understand how this constitutes as helping me..." The warden said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Well, here's the thing...you remembered the memory didn't you?" The warden remained silent. "That's what I thought...You still can't remember her face or her name?" Once again, he heard his friend sigh.

"No...no I can't...But what I do know, is that she was...She was very special to me." The centaur noticed the wardens voice hitch slightly.

"...Was?" Thresh glance behind him to be met with the centaurs gaze.

"...Yes 'was'. What, have I missed a lesson that you were trying to teach me amidst the screams of those women? Speaking of which where did you find them?" Hecarim chuckled slightly.

"They're the bastard children of some Ionian prince. The guy married into the royal family but had a fling or two on the side. He's been waiting twenty years for his dad in law to croak so he could take the throne. Now that the time was coming he charged our resident assassin to do the job. And you know me, why let fresh tools go to rust?" The warden glowered at him. "Don't worry, I didn't tell Eve why I wanted them. Now go on, break is over in an hour." Feeling slightly defeated, the warden made his way around the chair and back towards the other side of his chamber. As he walked, Hecarim could here the clink of metal coming from his undid belt. "Warden, if you're gonna keep putting your putting you pants back on after each one, why the hell don't you ever buckle you belt? Hell, why even bother putting the belt back on?" The warden just smirked as he approached the woman on the table. "Fuck man, I swear..." He said under his breath ad he returned to his novel.

The young woman gasped as she felt the icy chill of the warden hands on her neck. With her vision impaired by the blindfold, her heightened sense of touch only increased her fear of what was yet to come. She froze when she felt the something touch the back of her head. Within seconds, the blindfold fell into her lap. All the color drained from her already pale face as she laid eyes on the wardens grisly countenance. With the same gentleness, he removed the wrap covering her mouth. She gulped as she tried her best to steady her breathing.

"P-p-p-p-please...Let m-my sisters go...P-please..." Tears started to well up in her eyes as the warden slowly laid her against the table. "I don't want to see them die! P-please-mmph!" The warden covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhh. Don't worry...half of them are already dead." She gasped under his hand and her muffled sobs only fed his excitement. "Let's make a deal shall we? I'll let whatever sisters you have left leave if you do me one tiny favor." Trembling violently, she whispered.

"...W-what?" With a manic grin, he lowered his face to her ear and whispered.

"Satisfy me..." After that, screams once again filled the room. He made the same offer to those before and after her. No one was spared...

~.~

It was an overcast Wednesday afternoon and once again, Hecarim and the warden were nowhere to be seen during the break. The kumiho and the girls were to have lunch at a little bistro in town. That is...until Quinn forgot her wallet. The scout rushed from her dorm and made her way back into the atrium, only to find that the rest of her friends were nowhere in sight. She checked her phone to see a rather annoyed sounding text from Soraka:

_We left without you_

_At the place already_

_Hurry the hell up_

_:3_

She couldn't get mad...she used a kitty face. Smiling at her self, she walked around large fountain on her way to the elevator. Not watching where she was going, she walked right into the back texting dark sovereign.

"My bad Syndra." Quinn said. Syndra just smiled at her.

"No harm done. Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Oh, me and the girls, and Nautilus I guess are having lunch at this one place in town." The scout's eyes widened as if she just found the meaning of life...which frightened Syndra slightly. "Yo, why don't you come with me!?" Staring at the overly excited girl, Syndra started scratching the back of her neck.

"Uh...Hey!" Nat waiting for her to answer, the scout pulled her into the elevator. After leaving the entrance they walked the streets until they arrived at the small bistro.

"Over here!" Called the kumiho. Quinn and a miffed looking Syndra approached the table and sat down. "Oh uh, hey Syndra." Syndra just nodded in response. "Um, no offense, but why are you here?"

"Ask miss hyperactive over here." She said pointing to the offended scout. Before Quinn could reply, Nami cut in.

"Well the more the merrier, happy to have you. You guys have got to try the alfredo they have here! Isn't that right Naut?"

"And don't forget the crab cakes." He said happily. The rest of the group soon joined into the food chatter. Syndra listened in but didn't really say anything.

_...I'm so out of place_ She thought sadly. She looked down at her feet until Quinn shook her a bit.

"Ehy! Last time I checked you're apart of this...whatever it is we're doing here. Speak your mind woman!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn..." Soraka said narrowing her gaze at the scout.

"Sorry, sorry, I know." After watching the scout's little outburst, Syndra couldn't help but ask.

"Is she always like this?" Both Soraka and Syndra looked on as Quinn nearly choked on a piece of broccoli because she was eating too fast.

"I think a better question would be, when does Quinn act normally..." Soraka said while shaking her head. Both Ionians couldn't help but smile. As they continued eating. They spoke about many a subject, and to the sovereigns surprise, she spoke much more than she expected she would. About thirty minutes before their break was over, the group left the bistro and started on their way back to the Institute. As they walked, Syndra lagged behind and brought Quinn with her.

"May I ask you something?" A tinge of apprehension was present in the sovereign's voice.

"Sure, shoot." Quinn said with a smile.

"...Why did you invite me to come with you? I mean, if it was a way of apologizing for bumping into me, you didn't have to-"

"I invited you for two reasons." Syndra immediately grew silent. "One, I've only really seen you during matches, so I thought it would be fun to hang with you." Syndra was a bit taken aback. "And two..." She felt Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "...I saw you crying yesterday in the corner of the dining hall by yourself..." Syndra gasped. She didn't expect anyone to notice her. "That's how I was when I first came here...But you've been here much longer than me. If I've stopped crying, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let someone else be as sad as I was. There's no reason to be." Syndra could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes and brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh come on...If you cry *sniff* Then I'm gonna cry, haha." Quinn started crying too and wrapped her other arm around the sovereign. They continued to walk undetected behind the group, laughing with tears of joy adoring their faces.

~.~

"Can I tempt you, warden?" Hecarim said with a smile as he poured some gin into a large glass tankard. The warden was sitting on the table where a mage's body had once been. Looping his belt into his pants (but not buckling it), he then slid off the table and took the tankard from the seated centaur. He took a long swig and sighed as the burning sensation resonated through his ethereal being. "I still don't understand why you don't buckle your fucking belt..." The warden chuckled before taking another swig.

"...I still don't remember her face...But I remember her name..." Hecarim remained silent as he poured himself a drink. "Cecilia...My...My darling Cecilia. Gah!" Thresh dropped the tankard causing shards of glass to cover the floor. His legs buckled and he gripped both the back of the chair and his chest. Hecarim got up immediately and helped the warden back to his feet.

"...Don't resist it warden...You have to remember. Memories can be painful...but they cant truly hurt you." The warden was now breathing heavily and gripping onto his friend for dear life. After a few moments, the warden calmed down and was able to stand on his own. "...How do you feel?"

"...I saw a small town. I don't know the name or where is could have been...But I remember that she loved picking clovers...She always wanted one with four leaves..." The warden quietly walked back over to the table and grabbed his robe and put it back on. As he buckled his belt he said. "Break shall be over soon. We should head out." Smiling, Hecarim bowed and pointed towards the concealed door. The warden rolled his eyes as he left the chamber first. As they left his manor and started walking through the forest, Hecarim couldn't stop himself from smiling. "...Stop smiling it's disgusting..." Hecarim didn't stop, earning him a glare and groan from the warden.

_You are a strong one man...You really are. _Hecarim thought as the continued back towards the Institute.

~.~

It was a rather uneventful Thursday, mainly due to the heavy rains that occurred. The kumiho appeared in the waiting room and looked about hoping to see a certain someone before he disappeared for break once again. She smiled when she saw the warden fully materialize right next to her.

"Thresh! Dude, it feels like forever since I last talked to you!" She said while she captured him in a big hug. Then she gasped. Not only did Thresh return the hug but...somehow, it felt...kinder. Instead of just lightly caressing her back, the warden had a firm yet gentle grip on her waist and was gently holding the back of her head, bringing her as close to him as possible. He then placed both hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, smiling all the while.

"It has been quite a while Vixen. Though you must forgive me, my dear. Myself and Hecarim have a few things to attend to." He said while lightly brushing a gauntlet clad finger against her cheek. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hee-hee, um. Ok." Once again, another surprise. She felt his lips against her forehead for but a fraction of a second. He fully released her, walked backwards and gave her a wink before turning around and heading for the atrium. Shaking her surprise off she yelled after him. "Thresh!?" He turned back and said.

"I shall be busy during break tomorrow as well Vixen. But, when night falls, we shall catch up as long as you wish." She smiled wide, nodded and waved to him as he returned on his way to the atrium. Once he was out of sight, the kumiho sighed quietly and started skipping towards the glass corridor.

"...He's gotten softer...I wonder why." She said to herself.

"Yo Ahri!" The kumiho looked up at Quinn along with Nami and Syndra. Deciding not to dwell on the warden's seemingly new demeanor, she met up with her friends to discuss how they were too spend their break.

~.~

_DING! _Chimed a timer above a stove. The expert cook opened the stove and carefully took out the fresh scones and placed them on the counter in front of him. Returning to the stove, he turned off one of the lights to silence the whining teapot. He poured himself some tea and returned to the counter to sit down. He stirred in two cubes of sugar and crossed his legs before giving his rather quiet guest a sly smile.

"Finally came to your senses, horror?" The darkin said with a smirk.

"...I have no choice...What must I do?" Nocturne said heavily.

"Hmmhmmhmm." He bid the nightmare to come closed and poured another cup. "Sit my friend. We have much to discuss." The nightmare eyed the cup spitefully, but soon accepted it and took a seat next to the amused darkin. Aatrox was about to speak when someone else came into the room. In the doorway stood Pantheon and Leona.

"...Aatrox this is the third time! The third fucking time! Get out of my kitchen!" Pantheon yelled.

"Change of plans my friend! Follow me!" Picking up the scones in his arms, Aatrox sped out of the room before Pantheon could get a hold of him. Leona raised an eyebrow at him, signaling him to leave as well. When he did, the door slammed behind him and he noticed the placard on the door indicating that the owner was indeed Pantheon. _...What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought before slowly looking for Aatrox again before break was over.

~.~

Hecarim was quietly reading his novel until he felt the warden tap his shoulder.

"I'm not talking to you until you fucking buckle your belt! I don't know why but the sound fucking annoys me..." The warden just chuckled at his expense and calmly sat on one of the armrests of his chair. His light demeanor surprised the centaur. "Hmph, someones happy."

"...I was able to touch the Vixen today." Thresh said with a small grin. "I was fully in control. These...these emotions gave me a euphoria that I have not felt in centuries..."

"Do you want more?" Hecarim asked cautiously, and once again the warden surprised him.

"Of course I do." He said immediately. "But, I do not feel as if I will loose myself."

"Heh, so I did help you didn't I?" He said with a goofy grin. The warden scoffed.

"...All you did was gather women for me to have sex with...If anything you were more of an enabler..."

"Exactly." The warden raised an eyebrow. "That's all you needed. When I was gaining my humanity back, I was already so far deep that I had to be restrained. I swear Mordekaiser must have use over a hundred seals to keep me in check...But if I knew sooner, all I would have needed was some sort of outlet to vent all my energy. You were still sane when you started so, I made sure you had all you needed to get right in the head." The warden stared at his beaming friend for a few moments before buckling his belt. "Ehyyyyyy, there ya go!"

"Hmph, consider it a token of my appreciation..."

"Man, stop it you're embarrassing me. Now go on, you got two more to finish before break's over." With that the warden returned to the other side of the room and the centaur returned to his novel. "...Warden you are one strong sunova bitch."

~.~

The rains continued throughout the dark Friday. The final matches were being wrapped up and champions were preparing to enjoy their weekends. In the waiting room, Ahri, Quinn, and Syndra walked through the glass corridor together until they noticed a familiar green aura.

"Ladies." Said the warden with a cool smile.

"Thresh, where the hell have you been all week?" Quinn asked.

"With Hecarim, and trust me you do not want to know the details."

"Why, you guys go on a killing spree or somethin'?" The warden eyed the two Ionian woman and just continued to smile.

"I shall leave that to your imagination. Moving on, lady Syndra, it has been quite a while since we last spoke. I hope you are doing well." Syndra flinched but quickly recomposed herself.

"Oh, yes I've been fine. Thanks for asking warden." She flinched again when the warden took her right hand and lightly kissed it.

"Please, my friends call me Thresh." She felt her cheeks get uncomfortable warm while Quinn and the kumiho giggled.

"Ahem." The group turned to see a certain unamused ninja. "Ahri, Quinn, Syndra..." He narrowed his eyes at Thresh. "Warden..."

"Hey Zed!" Quinn randomly glomped onto Zed, causing him to nearly fall backward. "You're nearly as bad as Thresh, haven't seen you all week either. Where have you been?"

"I've just been going to Ionia after the Institute closes...just needed to get away from some stuff." When he looked up at her, he saw a face full of concern. He cupped her cheek with his had and said calmly. "Don't dwell on it." He removed his hand and turned to Syndra. "You guys mind if I borrow her for the rest of the day?" The kumiho and Quinn shook their heads and the warden just smirked at him. "Got something to say?"

"Hmmhmm, don't mind me." Thresh glanced towards the dark sovereign then back at the ninja. "You two enjoy yourselves." Zed shook his head in annoyance before offering Syndra his arm. She took it and waved to the three of them before she and Zed left for the portal area. _Hmm, I thought this whole triangle would be amusing in itself. Now to add the sovereign into the mix? Hmmhmm, how exciting._ "Now lady Quinn, I assume you would not mind if I took the Vixen off your hands?"

"What!? Can't I come with you guys?" She said trying to make her eyes look as big as possible, though the warden wasn't phased. He jerked his head towards the kumiho and Quinn immediately caught on, though she still wasn't happy about it. "Uh I mean...I didn't want to hang out with you guys anyway. Yea that's it. Heh, I'll just...go and visit Pippy at Draven's place. Yea, that's what I'll do...yea." Still feigning a look of pride she started on her way towards the dorms.

"Well isn't today eventful." The kumiho said with a smile.

"As it would seem. Vixen if you would." He held out his arm and she took it. As they made their way towards the elevators she said.

"Thresh we can't chill at the hill today. It's freakin' raining cats and dogs."

"Trust me Vixen." He said as they entered.

"But I don't even have an umbrella-"

"Trust me." He gave her mesmerizing look and a wicked smile to match. Though still skeptical, she broke a grin and just went with it.

~.~

The sovereign and the ninja were no on the outskirts of an Ionian city. It had started to rain, but only lightly.

"Sorry...I could have sworn it wasn't supposed to rain here today." Zed said. Syndra just smiled at him and started spinning around on the damp lush grass.

"Water never hurt anyone." Zed just nodded and they both continued deeper into the forest.

"So, anything happen in the League this week? Any rumors or some shit?" Zed tried his best to sound like his normal aloof self, but Syndra could tell that their was more negativity in his voice than usual. Not wanting to pry, she continued as if she hadn't noticed anything.

"Well, I got to know Quinn a bit more." She noticed Zed flinch. "She invited me to lunch on Tuesday with some of her friends."

"Friends?"

"Huh? Oh yea, you know that little group that always hangs around the warden?"

"...Was Talon with them."

"Talon? Uh no." He seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, I was just curious. Sorry for interrupting you. Go on." Zed looked towards the ground as they continued walking. Syndra sighed inwardly before catching up to him. The rain started to pick up and the grassy path they walked along became muddy. Syndras rants started to veer from Institute happenings to her purchase of a new fridge, to wanting to get her hair done, and finally how pitiful the woodland creatures were to be hiding from the rain. Zed would just nod every so often when Syndra would give him an opening to respond. His gaze never left his feet. Syndra couldn't take it anymore and she stopped talking. "Huh, Syndra? Why'd you stop."

"...You're not really adding to the conversation." She said with slight annoyance.

"Ah, sorry..just got a lot on my mind." Syndra stopped in her tracks. "Syndra."

"...Then why aren't you talking?"

"What do you-"

"If you have a lot on your mind then why don't you just talk to me about it!?" She yelled. "I mean do you know how horrible I feel being the only one who's happy? You finally ask to hang out with me after weeks of being 'mr. mystery' like you usually do, but when we finally meet up you can't even look me in the eye because you're too busy acting like the world is gonna end! Like, let me help you. If you don't want me to help I'm better off just leaving. Is that want you want?" Zed stared at he with unchanging eyes. Syndra was still breathing heavily from her sudden outburst and the raining was still battering hard on both of them. Finally, Zed turned his head down to the ground once again. :...Fine..." Just as Syndra turned to leave, she felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Really Zed...?"

"...This works all the time in those moves you force me to watch." He said blankly and felt Syndra giggle slightly.

"...Zed...just talk to me." Zed let her go and she turned around. Zed still had his face to the ground which angered her. She tried once again to leave but he grabbed her shoulder. She turned back again and was through with his back and forth. She reached for his mask and for the first time, he didn't even try to pretend to be annoyed about it. She slowly removed his mask and was stunned to see his face as downtrodden as it was. His eyes had dark circles around them and it was obvious he neglected shaving with the pronounced stubble on his chin. "Oh honey what happened to you?"

"Syndra...you're my only real friend. I...I can't turn to anyone else..." Zed sunk down to his knees and Syndra knelt with him. "...I hate the way I am right now...And I don't know what to do about it...Syndi...I'm just so lost." She was speechless, not only was he completely desperate, but he never called her by that nickname unless he was completely serious or in this case, desperate.

"It's ok Zed...I'm here. Just talk to me." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he covered it with his own.

"Thank you..." Syndra smiled and nodded silently. "Please don't tell anyone that something this idiotic has made me like this."

"Of course I won't." Zed took in a deep breath and let it out.

"...I'm...I'm in love with Quinn...And I fucking don't know why!" Something cracked in Syndra...and more than likely, it was her heart.

"I don't understand..."_No...no this...this can't be true..._As much as she would like to think against it, she knew she was just kidding herself. She knew the way he looked at her...

"Talon..." Now she knew why he got so angry when he saw them both on the virtual Rift. "I don't know what's really going on...but they seem to have some sort of relationship with each other and..."

"You don't want to hurt him?"

"No...no I don't but...I want to get closer to her...I want to know the reason why she makes me so crazy..." It continued to tear Syndra up inside hearing the one she cared so much about speak this way about another woman...but she wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her. She was still his friend, and she was going to help him, no matter what.

"I'm going to help you get together with Quinn." Zed looked up and glared at her.

"No, I can't let you-!"

"Are Quinn and Talon together?"

"Syndi this is no time to-"

"Are Quinn and Talon together?" She asked again but this time with an authoritative stare. He gave her a look of defeat. Just then thunder struck. "Come on. You and I are both drenched and it's not going to let up anytime soon." She helped him up and they both continued on their way.

"Syndi...?"

"Mmhm?"

"Thanks..." He gave her a big smile before putting his mask back on. She tried her best to grin back before rubbing her eyes with her arm. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just some dirt in my eye. Haha." She lifted her head towards the sky and let the rain bathe her already damp face. Zed made a comment about her being her normal weird self and she just laughed it off. At least in the dark of night, the drops of rain and drops of quiet tears are indistinguishable...

~.~

Under the canopy of a large black and blue umbrella sat the warden and the kumiho. In their usual place under the cinnamon tree, the warden had managed to acquire a plastic mat and suitable umbrella so that he and his vixen wouldn't be deterred by the raging storm. The warden had his back against the tree with an arm around the kumiho who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Still think it's too terrible to be outside?" The warden said with a smirk. Ahri playfully shoved him before snuggling a little closer. "I hope you were well taken care of in my absence, my dear."

"Mmhm. I always had someone to hang out with don't worry. I know you need your space too." She let out a small yawn. "Friends can do just together but when they always want to do junk and they won't let you breath every once in a while...that's when you should think about getting a restraining order, heehee." The warden brought his hand from her was and gently caressed her hair, causing her to purr slightly.

"But I don't need to breath. I suppose that means that I shall never require legal action against you." She started laughing.

"Careful, that also means no legal action against Quinn!"

"...Dammit you're right." They both shared some laughs before the sound of rain took over again. "Vixen...Would you like to hear about my past?" She gasped in delight.

"I thought you dead guys forgot everything?"

"That is true...but it is only true because we are so jealous of the living, we sometimes forget that we were once among mortals and stash those memories away...But I've come to learn that having memories isn't the worse thing in the world. As such...I've started to remember."

"Really? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Hmmhmm, settle down, my dear. 'Tis only one memory, and it is still not complete. But I assumed you'd be interested. Ahem." The warden summoned his lantern and bid the green aura to take shape.

"Whoa...It's like a picture book!...Or somethin." The warden just chuckled and shook his head.

"Think of it as an aid. Now..." The aura took the shape of a small house surrounded by what seemed to be clovers. On one of the steps leading to the house was the outline of a small boy. "When I was young, I seemed to be just your average young lad. I went to school, did my chores, obeyed my parents...for the most part anyway." This earned a giggle from the kumiho. "One day while I was waiting for my parents, I saw a girl walking round in the yard next to ours." An outline of a young girl with a large sunhat appeared in the grove of clovers. "Being the gentleman I was I ran out and took her sunhat." This now earned him a shove. "What? Heh, anyway. I expected her to start crying...but instead she jumped me. I was caught off guard and immediately relinquished her hat."

"Pff, wimp."

"Hey I may have been a trouble-maker but this was during a time where hitting a woman would get you jail-time...if not killed by her relatives, anyway. I don't remember whatever words were mixed but, in an attempt to stop her from telling anyone of the incident, I picked a handful of clovers and gave them to her as a sort of peace offering. She laughed at me of course and threw them away in the wind, but she still forgave me. She then started looking through the grass on her own. I remember asking her why, and she told me it was because she wanted one with four leaves. She then told me about them being good luck and granting a wish to whoever found one. At the time I thought it was rather idiotic, but I joined her in her search until my parents came home. We didn't find one that day.

"I wouldn't see her for many moons, but our paths crossed again months later at a summer party. I saw her alone in the gardens and once again we both looked as hard as we could for a four-leaf clover. We still didn't find one. But for whatever reason, after that day, we were inseparable. If my memory served me correct we were friends through primary school. Once we got to secondary school I guess one could say...I fell in love with her..." The warden felt the kumiho remover her head from his shoulder, when he glanced towards her, she had the dumbest grin plastered on her face.

"Dawww! I can just imagine a little you in high school getting all hot and bothered for some girl. So cute~." She said while poking his nose. The warden rolled his eyes and continued.

"After a while, I spoke with my parents and made arrangements to begin courting her...But..." The lantern then produced an image of an outline of a young boy with flowers in his hand. But to his right was a young girl on the arm of another young man. "It would seem that I was too late...she had accepted the courting invitation of another..." The kumiho gasped. "But I stayed by her side. We still were as inseparable as her time allowed. Whenever he did something that made her sad or angry, I was their to be her shoulder to cry on...It...it was painful, but as long as I could see her smile...I told myself it was worth it..." He felt the kumiho rub his back.

"Thresh..." Thunder roared, but neither party made a sound. "Um...is it alright if I ask her name? That is...if you remember..."

"Cecilia..."

"That's a pretty name...I bet she was beautiful too."

"I wish I knew..." The silence that followed was nearly as thick as the fog that hung over them. After a minute or so, the kumiho broke the silence.

"So...what happened to Cecilia?" The warden took in a breath and flashed her a rather uncharacteristic smile.

"That is a story for another day, my dear." The warden got up and bid the kumiho to do so as well as he packed up the mat and lifted the umbrella from the ground.

"What!? Oh come on man, that's not fair!" The warden just grabbed her by the waist as the started walking down the hill. "Thresh, seriously man, you can't leave me hanging like that. Please~?" She batted her eyes at him which earned her nothing but a hearty laugh. "Thresh this isn't funny!"

"Good things come to those who wait my dear. And who knows, I may remember some missing pieces." She continued whining all the way back into the Institute.

_In time my dear...All will come to light in time...Cecilia...I cannot remember the last time your name has crossed my mind...Fate is a cruel mistress indeed..._

~.~

The stench of burnt popcorn, empty bottles of malt liquor and cheap wine permeated throughout Draven's dorm. Draven was laying down on the floor with a half empty beer can in his hand, and fresh tears on his flushed cheeks. Quinn was laying on the couch chugging a bottle of wine.

"*Sniff* She said that Draven was too short for her...Draven can't control the fact that he's not a giant! Is there anything wrong with a man being shorter than 5' 9''!?" Draven said in a drunken stupor.

"Oh shut up already!" Quinn yelled before stuffing her face with popcorn. "You know, If it wasn't for Pippy, no girl in their right mind would go out with you and you know it." Draven shot up from the floor and was about to yell at Quinn until she gave him a deathglare. Defeated he instead stumbled over to Pippy's new and even larger bedded doghouse and took the sleeping poro out.

"Dravo, you still think Draven is the best thing since cable right?" Pippy just gave him a blank stare before glancing over to Quinn for assistance. Quinn got up, grabbed Pippy, and slapped the drunkard on the back of the head. "Ow..." He whimper.

"Oh my god, suck it up bitch! There you go sweety~" She placed the poro back in her house and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. "Now you *hic*, leave the fluffy thing alone and go to sleep." He was about to protest when she glared at him again. "The, guh..., the Institute barbecue is tomorrow and the fuckin' sum'ners expect every champ to be in attendance. That means you...and me...So sleep!" After cowering for a few more seconds, Draven ran into his room. A few seconds later, he ran back out.

"Uh...where are you sleeping? Even Draven knows you're too wasted to walk down stairs." It was then that he noticed that she was already passed out on the floor. Groaning to himself he picked her up, placed her on the couch, and found her a comforter before returning to his room.

* * *

Sooooooooo laziness is a thing~ But here it is! The next chap will be an intro to another arc, ermahger~ So, how's Aatrox gonna help Nocturne? Will Thresh remember Cecilia's face? How will Syndra help Zed? And whose ready for a BBQ!? These will all be answered...eventually! Stay Squishy~


	29. The Warden and the Institute BBQ

I got that summertime, summertime sadness~ ...I...I have no excuse for why this is so late . all I ask is for forgiveness...meow...This chapter is not the best, I know, but at least I got it out. The sad thing is it kinda had to be a little meh because some ground work needed to be laid out, but I hope that chapters after thus will be better :3 Thanks to all of ya'll who are still here with me~

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 29: The Warden and the Institute BBQ

"Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up!" Yelled an all too familiar voice. The warden just grumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head. After a night of (adorable) pleading, the warden agreed to stay in the Institute dorms for the night, and Ahri helped herself to his bed that night as well (though it was more likely do to the fact that she didn't like being alone during thunderstorms...) The kumiho groaned before grabbing his side and jumping up and down. "Thresh! Wake-up wake-up!" As the bed undulated to and frou, the warden did what any other self respecting man would do.

"...Mmm Vixen...5 more minutes..." This at least earned him a giggle.

"Oh come on man, you dead guys don't even NEED sleep." Just then the kumiho found herself being pulled down and smooshed against the warden's chest. "Thresh! Seriously!?"

"*SNORE*" She rolled he eyes and managed to free herself from his grip. Getting off from the bed she walked towards the windows and opened them wide, allowing the sun's rays to permeated through the dorm. "...Fine...You win." The kumiho smiled as the warden slowly rose from his bed and started to make his way to the bathroom. "Though I still don't understand why we have to be up so early..."

"It's 8 Thresh."

"Yes, but it is also Saturday."

"Yes, but it is also the Institute's annual summer barbecue~" The warden gave her a bored look and was about to retort. "It's mandatory." The warden immediately closed his mouth, slouched against the bathroom door frame and let out a heavy sigh. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the kumiho was already fully dressed in a tight fitting light-blue T-shirt and black short shorts.

"My dear, why are you already dressed for the day?"

"Oh yea, forgot to tell ya. I woke up at like 7:30 and showered and everything because..." Dramatic pause... "We're going to the mall today!" The warden gave her another bored look.

"...And by we you mean-?"

"Nami~ And Nautilus~ And Quinn~ And Soraka~ And-"

"Yes, yes, I understand." He was about to close the bathroom door behind him when he asked. "So what are you looking for today, Vixen?"

"Me and the girls already bought stuff for ourselves."

"Really, then why-?"

"We're shopping for you boys today! Be in the dining hall in half an hour!" She ran up to him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran out of his dorm before he could even begin to retort. Once he heard the door slam behind her, he rested his face in his hands, and entered the bathroom. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror, taking not of his bear chest and pajama pants.

_...I have worn the same cloak and chains for a quarter of a millennium...Then this woman comes along, forcing me to sleep and wear fleece pants and underwear...So help me today...so help me._

~.~

"...Hey...wake up...Draven's dorm ain't no hotel." The annoyed executioner was poking at the snoring scout's cheek, trying to wake her up with as little effort as possible. "...Oh come on!" Pippy walked over and started snuggling against his feet. "Oh for the love of-Not now Dravo." He gently pushed the poro away with his leg and gave the scout a ginger shake. "Come on, wake up! The last thing Draven needs is someone thinking we did something last night..." Quinn continued to snore. Pippy once again came to Draven's feet, but this time crawled on top of his left foot and started panting happily. Getting even more annoyed he grabbed the ball of fluff and looked her straight in the eyes. "Listen! I am not in the fucking mood to deal with-GUH!" Draven slowly sunk to the floor as Quinn pulled back her fist. She then took Pippy into her arms and started to pet her.

"You!" She said pushing an index finger onto his nose. "If you yell at this cute little thing while I'm within earshot ever again, my aim will get lower! Get it!?" Draven let out a small cough.

"G-got it."

"Good! *Yawn* So what time is it?" She said rubbing her eyes. Still gripping his wounded stomach he replied weakly.

"...I-it's 8:30." Quinn then gasped before pushing the poro into Draven's arms and running into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After a few seconds she opened the door and said.

"I'm borrowing your shower! Thanks!" She slammed the door once more. She opened the door once more. "Hey do me a favor?" Draven raised an eyebrow. "Here are the keys to my room." She threw them in his general direction. "Could you get me the shirt and shorts I left on my bed?" Draven started to grown until he saw the look that Quinn gave him. He nodded vigorously and held Pippy in front of his face, as if to use her as a shield. "Thanks~."She slammed the door one final time and the executioner hung his head.

"...Why me..." Pippy just looked at him curiously before he took himself and the poro out of his dorm and were en route to Quinn's.

~.~

Thresh exited the elevator and walked down the hall towards the dining area. On his way, he saw an all too familiar mess of purple hair.

"Good morning, Quinn." The scout, who was just about to enter the dining hall, stopped and turned towards the warden. As she smiled and ran towards him, he noticed that she was wearing an outfit identical to the kumiho's.

"Hey Thresh!" She gave him a hug and they both walked into the hall. Surprisingly, there were very few champions within the hall this morning. They heard the kumiho call to them and walked towards the crowded table. The warden sat down as Quinn and the rest of the girls got up to get their food. As the women walked up, he noticed something that they all had in common.

"Would any of you happen to know why all of the ladies are dressed the same?" The warden was correct. All the girls had on light blue T-shirts and black short shorts, with the exception of Nami who wore a black skirt instead.

"It's because of the barbecue." Hecarim said as he stuffed his face with a toasted bagel.

"...I still do not follow."

"The barbecue is a mixture of a pool party and a barbecue. The girls are probably wearing matching outfits for when they pose for pictures." Nautilus said.

"Posing for pictures?" The warden asked with a slight grimace coming to his face.

"Yea, this whole thing is just a publicity stunt for the Institute. The Institute invites summoners to the little shindig to showcase this year's batch of pool-party skins. Then there's meet and greets between champions and summoners. Then we take some pictures, give a few autographs, then all the summoners head out and we party the night away." Hecarim replied.

"But ever since all the summoners from Valoran got kicked out, or 'retired' as the Institute says, only Earth summoners will be present. No civilians are allowed in either." Nautilus added. "Hope the party's good this year...Last year was awful..."

"What happened last year?" The warden asked.

"Every year a champion elects themselves to host the after party. Sivir was the one to volunteered to use one of her estates in the suburbs of Piltover..." Nautilus started.

"Would have been fine if she actually remembered that she was hosting it. Eight acres of land and the only place she could put us was the empty roller rink...There wasn't even enough skates for everyone!" Hecarim added.

"...Fascinating...So who is hosting it this year?" Thresh asked.

"The summoners are making us wait till the barbecue's over to find out." Ahri chimed is as she and the other girls sat down. "So Thresh, what's your favorite color?" A cheshire smile graced the kumiho's lips and the warden became a bit uneasy.

"...I suppose I'm a tad partial to black and green." He noticed the kumiho give the other women a look to which they all started giggling. "...What are you all up to?"

"Nothiiiiiing~" Quinn said.

"Vixen?" She childishly rolled her eyes and continued to silently stuff her face. He turned towards the two men but received nothing but confused shrugs. He sighed in defeat and just waited until the girls were done.

The girls continued to keep the men in the dark as they left the Institute and started walking about the streets. Behind them, the warden, Hecarim, and Nautilus could do nothing but sulk in silence and try their best to ignore the stares that they received from onlookers.

"We're here!" Nami said. Before the group was a rather upscale looking department store. It had blue glass doors lines with clear crystals and it's name was adorned in neon lights.

"Holt and Husky's?" The warden asked as he read the stores name in dismay.

"Yep, this place has like, the best clothes for dudes." Quinn said.

"And they have a great 'big and tall' section!" Nami said snuggling up against Nautilus.

"Com'on!" Ahri and the girl rushed in, along with Nautilus who was being dragged by Nami. Hecarim gave the warden a sympathetic look.

"Well look on the bright side, At least you won't have to wear that old cloak to the party." The warden shot him a death glare. "We should probably follow them..." The warden never wavered. "I'll see you inside, heh heh." Hecarim disappeared inside. The warden gave the building one more once over. _...What have I done to deserve this?_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, he walked in. Though...he immediately regretted that decision.

The store floor was extremely bright. The white marble floors reflected all the lights from the crystal chandeliers the hung overhead. In front of the entrance were mannequins that embodied the stature of three men in their prime adorned in the finest pieces that the store had to offer...Or at least that's what the placard in front of them said. The store was divided into distinct sections and a myriad of merchandise filled the shelves and walls. To his right he saw Quinn, Nautilus, and Nami in the 'big and tall' section, piling the titan with prospective outfits. To his left, he saw Heacarim and Soraka in the 'charming creatures' section, which seemed to house clothing for those who were non-humanoids. He started to look for the kumiho until he was met with a long body mirror. As he looked at his bony face, floating tendrils, and bone lined cloak, for the first time in years he started to feel...uneasy about himself. _...I don't belong in this place..._

"Mmm mmm mmm! Muy Macho!" Came a shrill voice from behind the warden, startling him a bit. Dreading what he was about to see, he closed his eyes and slowly turned his head behind him. Carefully he opened one eye and saw the Vixen. But before he could breath a sigh of relief... "El espectro es muy caliente. Zuzu like!" A rather flamboyant man made his presence known.

"...Good day?" The warden said carefully as he fully took in the...thing before him. The man was rather short, barely towering and inch over the Vixen's 5' 3" stature. He wore opaque black circular sunglasses with thin silver rims that completely covered his eyes. His mouth was adorned with a thin black goatee and two long whiskers on his top lips that reached down to his chest. His head was bald, bar the single curl in the front of his forehead. As for his clothes, his metallic black skinny jeans paled in comparison to his fully unbuttoned white shirt with arm ruffles and black suede shoes.

"Hi hi hi!" The man grabbed the warden's hands and shook them violently. "Ahri has told Zuzu, much much about you!" The warden gave him a weird look.

"Hee-hee, Thresh, this is Zuuton." She said gesturing to the man.

"No no, senorita. Soy Zuzu!" Ahri burst out into giggles as the warden groaned inwardly.

"Ok, I mean Zuzu. He's the owner of the store and when I told him that we were champions, he offered to personally dress you!" _...Vixen?_

"Sí! You see, when Zuzu first saw el espectro in battle on fields of justice! Zuzu saw a verocity he has never seen before. But then Zuzu saw your clothes!" In the most dramatic of fashions, he pointed towards the warden's attire. "Zuzu asked himself, 'how can such a man wear such rags!' I cannot allow it! Zuzu OOZES fashion, so allow Zuzu to ooze on you! Zuzu will make you fabulous!" It was at this point when the warden had littrally dropped his gaze to the ground and began to shake his head. _T__his truely cannot be happening__..._ Letting out a great sigh he slowly lifted his head and tried his best not to grimace at the hyperactive man before him.

"Vixen...I don't think-" Just then, Zuuton wrapped an arm around the warden's waist, completely ignoring the over one foot height diffence.

"Peeeeeeeerfecto! We go! First Zuzu's new silk collection!" Surprised by the small man's raw stength, the warden could not stop himself from being at the mercy of the store owner.

"Later Thresh! If you need me I'll be with Raka and Hecarim." With that she gave him a wave and happily skipped towards her friends. The warden's eyes went wide as he saw the kumiho abbandon him. When they finnaly stopped walking, Zuuton pushed him into a dressing room and slammed the door. Just then, pieces of clothing came through the oppening above the door.

"El espectro! Hurry and try those on! Zuzu has more for you!" He slowly picked up one article of clothing. The black shirt had a very deep V-neck and belted clasps at the end of the short sleeves. _...This is going to be a long day..._

~.~

_Knock knock!_

"One second!" Syndra said as she quickly tried to finish her make up. After tying her hair into a high pony tail, she grabbed her gold and turquoise lined robe and walked towards her door. She let out a breath as she opened the door. "Woo, sorry about the wait. I had the hardest time trying to figure out whether or not I wanted to wear the purple or pink robe." Zed just shook his head before letting out a small chuckle.

"So you went with the blue one instead?" He said pulling the long hood over her head. Syndra puffed her cheeks into a childish pout.

"Hey!"

"Heh, my apologies, 'my lady summoner'." He said jokingly as he removed the hood and slowly moved the stray strands of hair from her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that every time they force me to wear this?"

"Every time." He let out a laugh and pulled her in by the waist, squishing her against his side. "But if you truly hated it, you would have quarantined me by now." Syndra could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she playfully pushed away. "So, where are we headed first?"

"Huh? Oh yea. First, you need to buy Quinn something."

"...Why?" Syndra gave him a look of disbelief.

"..."

"..."

"Really Zed!?" She yelled waving her hands in the air.

"What?" He said raising his hands defensively and taking a step back. "You know I've never done this before..." Syndra sighed and placed her hands on her hips. He was right. This would be the first time Zed had ever even considered pursuing a woman. His life had completely been dedicated to building up his order...and fighting to survive. Of course he wouldn't know the first thing about girls!

"Ok, first thing about girls. We love stuff we don't need. Which is why shiny things are a hit with us." She started as they started walking down the hall towards the stairs. "Getting a girl a gift can mean one of three things. One: you think she's great and just want to show her that you appreciate her." They walked towards the waiting area and then started on their way through the glass corridor. "Two: you're into her and want to show her how much you care. Or three." She paused for a bit as they entered the atrium's elevator. "You're trying to cover up something...If you know what's good for you, never let it be number three." When they arrived at the main entrance, they bumped into the maven and the master of metal. "Hey Sona, Morde." Zed just nodded in their direction. Sona smiled and waved.

"I see you've already donned your summoner robe." Mordekaiser said.

"Yea unfortunately...Um, shouldn't you be wearing yours too? I thought you, me, and Kassadin were supposed to wear these all day today?" Syndra asked a tad confused.

"Oh, yes, quite um... You see the thing is..." Sona cut him off by producing gold dust that read, 'He spilled syrup on it this morning...it's in the wash right now.' "Is it a crime for a man to enjoy his waffles with some syrup!?" Sona just gave him a bored look before turning her attention back to the two Ionians. 'So where are you guys off to?'

"Uh..." Zed glanced towards Syndra.

"Just going for a stroll, there's quite a bit of time before any festivities start, even for us summoners. Anyway, we should get going. See you in a bit Morde." She waved and the duo left the Institute.

"...They haven't made anyone else from Valoran summoners yet, have they?" Zed said with his hands in his pockets.

"Nope, it's still just me, Morde, and Kassadin. Though I was kinda surprised when they added me." Syndra's gaze was cast to the ground as they walked the crowded streets of the city. Zed took notice of this. "I mean...I'm just...me. Kassadin is a freaking genius. Mordekaiser is the lord of the Shadow Isles...and I-" Before she could continue to berate herself any further, Zed stopped in front of her, grabbed the back of her head, and held her against his chest.

"You have more power than anyone has seen in years. The summoners fucking said so themselves. You even have more power than Xerath, but the main difference between you and him is that you can actually control yourself. The dude explodes at least twice a month." Zed started to chuckle a bit and started rubbing the the back of her head. Syndra once again just let herself be swept away by Zed's kindness. She felt a small smile creep on her face as she took in the scent of his body spray. She was knocked out of her stupor when she noticed people started staring.

"Um...Zed...people are kinda...staring at us." She said...but made no effort to leave his embrace. Zed looked around, his mask casting a cold glare onto anyone who dared to meet his eyes.

"Hmph, good." Surprising her once again, He put an arm around her waist in a possessive fashion and continued walking. "Just like old times, remember? If we're like this no horny bastards will even try to make a pass at you." Syndra simply nodded and pulled at the sides of her robes hood in a weak attempt to hide her ever heating cheeks. When Zed glanced down to her, he seemed a bit concerned. "You feeling alright? We can just hold hands like usual if you're not feeling to good."

"Ah, no no I'm fine. So uh, why don't we stop at the accessory shop near that all guys boutique?" She said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Guy boutique? Holt's or some shit right?" She nodded. "Fine by me oh great master of dating. I guess I should start thinking about what Quinn would like huh? Damn this is gonna be rough. Hmm...maybe-" Zed continued to prattle on about prospective gifts but Syndra was half-listening at best. As they continued to walk she would steal glace up at him, or try and lean her head against his bare shoulder. _Damn...I nearly forgot how much he works out.._ She thought as she silently enjoyed the fact that Zed's shirt today was completely sleeveless. _...I better enjoy this while I can..._Trying to push any other negative thought from her head, Syndra tried her best to answer any questions Zed had for her.

_...Soon...someone else will be in you arms...And I'll be the reason they'll be there..._

_~.~_

"Hmmmm..." Zuuton squinted his eyes immensely a he took a good look at the warden. Said specter was wearing a gray T-shirt with a deep V-neck and sleeves that covered about half of his arm. The shirt was also rather tight fitting, accentuating the warden's well pronounced muscles. Below the shirt were grey and light blue plaid shorts that hung just below the knee, and the outfit was completed with some brown sandals. The warden had a large grimace on his face and his left eyebrow twitched. "No, Zuzu is not feeling it. Contiguo!" The warden sighed as the short man stuffed another pile of clothing into his hands and pushed him back inside the dressing room.

The warden stepped out wearing a V-neck, white T-shirt with a thin red line across his pectorals with beige slacks and black sandals.

"Mmm...too hot. Contiguo!"

The warden stepped back out wearing a V-neck, navy blue muscle shirt with long sleeves, matching sweat pants, and blue and white sneakers.

"Neeeeeh...too cold. Contiguo!"

The warden came out in yet another deep V-neck T-shirt that had green and yellow stripes. He was also wearing knee length baggy, camo shorts and black sneakers. Zuuton made a square with his hands and started to smile.

"Yeeees, mmhmm, yeeeeees!" He took a few steps forward and then his smile faded. "...Eh no. Contiguo!" The warden slouched and let out an exasperated sigh as he stepped back into the dressing room. For what seemed like hours, the warden could have sworn he must have tried on at least 50 V-necks...and he was truly starting to get tired of it. _...Vixen...I'm sorry but even I have my limits..._ As Zuuton was rushing over to another shelf to find another pair of pants that fit, the warden walked up behind him.

"...Sir Zuuton?" He said with a tired look on his face.

"No no no. Señor Zuuton es mi padre! Soy Zuzu!" The warden face palmed and let out a deep sigh.

"...Look, I am trying my best not to maim you where you stand! Can you just please make up your damn mind!" Zuuton was taken aback from his slight outburst, but he simply smiled and started cleaning his glasses. This was when the warden noticed something rather interesting. His glasses were fully opaque on both sides. "...You're blind?"

"Hmm hmm hmm, sí." Zuuton's voice became slightly deeper and lost a bit of it's hyperactiveness, but it was still lighthearted nonw the less. He looked up at the warden and opened his eyes...They were completly white with a light blue glow. "Surprized?"

"Rather." The warden brought his hand to his chin and focused on the man before him. "I assume you were not born like this?"

"No, no I wasn't." He put his glasses back on and walked towards a discarded pile of clothes on the floor and picked them up. He began folding as he continued to speak. "Zuzu was born with enough sight to see mi madre y padre's faces. But alas, one day in my youth, there was an accident. Zuzu does not truely remeber the details, but I believe I was hit by a...car? Bus? Maybe a dragon? Meh, I was hit by something and...I lost my sight. Now this was years upon years ago, and mi familia did not have the money to afford an expert mage to fix mi ojos, and even with the best treatments the hospitals had...they could not return my sight. Luckily mi hermana was an apprentice mage at the time. She could not return my sight to as it was...but..." He raised one of the shirts above his head. "I can see auras, feelings, thoughts...They all manifest in myriads of colors, muy bonita. And not just in people...But in animals, books...art. Anything created by something that has true thoughts and desires...I see explosions of colors emenating from them...and I can understand what whoever made that is trying to show. For example." He held ot the white and grey shirt in front of the warden. "I do not know what colors this shirt truely is...but the designer lost his only son..." The warden raised an eyebrow. "Azul, violeta, y blanco...They are dripping from this peice in a manner most sad. And yet...there is just a tinge of amarillo...Grey and white must have been his son's favorite colors..." He folded the shirt and returned it to it's rack. "...El espectro? Was the shirt white and grey?" The warden's face never faltered...even though he had never seen such an ability before.

"...That is was..." Zuuton let out a small chuckle and glanced towards the warden. He turned his back to him once again and began looking through racks of clothes.

"El espectro...why have you not yet told me that you are sensitive about your lack of neck?" The warden froze up.

"...W-what are you blabbering about?" Zuuton chuckled again as he picked out a shirt and moved towards a rack for pants.

"Rosa y blanco... I saw those every time you tried on a shirt I gave you. You were embarresed, no?" Zuuton was pulled up by the neck and was facing the warden head on.

"...I do not have the patience for any games. You don't know the horror that you are belittling!"

"El espectro, I have been threatened many times, but I have yet to be killed. That is...unless you would like to break my lucky streak?" The hand Thresh used to pick up Zuuton started to shake as he considered whether or not to throw him across the room. "And I am not belittling you...Is there a reason why you are so anxious about your neck?" The warden continued to glare at the small man, but soon his grip lossend and the man slunk to the floor.

"...I was hanged...That is how I became the monster before you." After this, the warden turned his back to Zuuton and walked towards a body mirror.

"...There is something more, no? But...I feel that even you don't fully understand, yes?" The warden continued to gaze at his own reflction.

"...Your ability is becoming less and less remarkable..." He growled, as he continued to look at himself. _But...you are correct..._ The warden thought as he reached for the space between his skull and torso.

"...El espectro?" Grumbling, the warden turned to see Zuuton with his arms full of one mre outfit. "I would like to apologize for all of this...I was merely experimenting with you when I made you try all of those on." The warden raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say when I find someone who seems to be missing a few colors, I push their buttons a bit. That usually helps to finish the picture...but that doesn't always happen. Here." The warden cautiously took the clothes from him and gave him a confused look.

"...You say you gained interest in me by watching me in battle...But your soul says that there is more to your intentions...What do you want from me?" A tinge of intimidation was apparent in his words. Zuuton simply chuckled, took off his glasses, and began to wipe them.

"...I used to be a summoner, el espectro." The warden's eyes grew wide. "I know what you are thinking, and I would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have for me...Though only to an extent. When I was...'asked to leave', like all ex-summoners, certain memories are erased and our powers are stripped. But I believe I can still be of some use to you."

"...What do you mean, 'of some use'?"

"There are many mysteries in this world, el espectro. All I know was that I had a dream...a very strange...and terrible dream. But through that dream, I knew you would need my help...eventually. So I connected miss Ahri. Now...what terrible thing will happen, or will it even happen? I cannot say. How will you need my help? I cannot say. But warden-" Zuuton lifted his hand towards him. "You are welcome here, whenever you like. And I shall always be available." Taking what Zuuton said to heart, the warden shoot his hand and managed to break a small smile. "Mmm hmm, now put those on. That is what Zuuzuu truly knows will be excelente on you!" The warden rolled his eyes and went into the dressing room.

~.~

Syndra and Zed moved from shop to shop in search of the perfect gift for a certain bird lady...But the task was much more daunting than they could have expected. Zed was willing to buy the first thing he saw in every store, but after spending some time with the lady in question, Syndra knew better.

In the accessory shop: Zed picked up an entire rack of bracelets and was about to head to the checkout. Syndra graciously gave him a love tap on the back of the head before retreating both of them out of the establishment.

In the beauty shop: Zed sprayed to many perfumes and body sprays into his mask and passed out. Syndra dragged him into a stall in the women's bathroom and waited for him to come to before leaving the place.

Syndra dragged him away form the lingerie shop.

In the clothing boutique: Zed, not used to high end pricy stores, ripped about seven ink based security sensors of of the clothes he picked for Quinn. Syndra, seeing her friend marked from head to toe in ink, tried her best to hide her face as she paid for the destroyed clothing, and dragged the ninja into the nearby gym to take a shower.

"...Why the fuck is this so hard!?" Zed yelled as they walked out of the gym.

"I have no idea..." Syndra said with a sigh as she looked at her phone. "Ah damn it...It's already 1:30...I gotta be back at the Institute by 2:15." Zed groaned again started walking down the sidewalk, rudely pushing away everyone in his path. Syndra started to follow when something caught her eye. "Hey Zed?"

"What?"

"Come look at this." Still annoyed, the ninja pushed his way through the crowd once again to meet up with his friend in front of a store window. He looked inside and saw nothing but pet knick knacks.

"So...what are we looking at?"

"That." She pointed to a little black tophat on top of a bird mannequin. "You're gonna buy that for Quinn." Zed fell silent for a few seconds, trying to process what he just heard. "Did you hear me?"

"...Syndi...it's a bird hat."

"Yes? And?"

"It's a fucking bird hat! I thought this was a present for-" Syndra covered his mask's mouth piece with her hand.

"Ssssssh. Com'on, I gotta head back." She said as she opened the door. "Trust me on this." She said with a smile. Zed, still confused, begrudgingly followed her into the store.

~.~

"Amazing!" Zuuton proclaimed as the warden stepped out of the dressing room. "Not that I would expect anything less from myself!" The warden stepped passed him and looked at himself in the large mirror. _...Surprisingly...I don't entirely hate this...Interesting._ "Oh yes your friends have long since left." The warden flinched _...Of course they have. _He looked at the time and realized that he was here for much longer than he expected.

"Then I suppose I should be on my way then. What do I owe you?" He said pulling out his wallet.

"Consider the clothes a gift, el espectro." The warden gave him a confused look. "You should be leaving no?" The warden was about to say more, but he was in a rush. Zuuton gave him a smile and waved as he walked towards the entrance.

"...My thanks-"

"Zuzu?" He said eagerly. Thresh chuckled slightly.

"My thanks, _sir_ Zuuton." Zuuton gave him a bored look as the warden left the store. Sighing, he walked to the back of the store and entered his office. He sat at his desk and picked up his land-line. "Claudia~"

"Yes sir Zuzu?" Came a female voice on the other line.

"You may fully open the store now, all the champions have left."

"Of course sir."

"Gracias~." He hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. "...El espectro...take care..."

~.~

As soon as the warden re-entered the Institute, he was surprised to find that the entrance area was completely empty. The only people present were a few guards that graciously led him to the open fields behind the Institute. As he walked down the various halls to the rear of the Institute, the hustle and bustle of excited voices and clamoring music became louder and louder. _...Ah...well the silence was nice while it lasted..._The guards at the exit bowed and opened the doors for him. As he passed through he was welcomed by a jovial sight.

The grassy fields were full of refreshments, fair games, street artists and more. Champions were posing for pictures left and right with various summoners. In the distance he saw a stage that was still being set up.

"Holy shit! Thresh is that you!?" The warden could recognize that screech from anywhere. He craned his head to the side and saw Quinn and his usual group of misfits run towards him. "Dude you...you actually look like you care about how you look!" Quinn then proceeded to pick and poke at the warden's new outfit. The ensemble was rather basic and consisted of nothing more than a black tank under an unbuttoned white button up shirt, complete with black cargo shorts. "You look kinda good." Chuckling, he gently grabbed her chin and said.

"Falling for me are you?" She flushed a bit before pushing him away grumbling a myriad of obscenities.

"Well it's a good thing you got here before the barbecue really got going. Heaven knows what the summoners would do if they find out." Ahri said slightly concerned. "So what did you think of Zuzu?"

"He was...interesting. Though I think I shall-"

"Holy shit dude, it's Thresh! Yo! Yo Thresh! Can I get a pic with you bro?" The group turned to see three summoners behind them.

"Bro, the fox bitch and the mermaid are with him. Score!" The bumped fists as the walked towards them. Once they finally reached the group they fell dead silent as an aura of unrest and mounting rage built up in the warden.

"...What did you call the Vixen?" He said in a calm, yet menacing manner. The summoners gulped sped as far away from the warden as they could. "...Cowards."

"Thresh..." Ahri said while shaking her head.

"What? Did you not hear what those cretins called you?"

"That's just the way things are." Soraka said. "Can't really do much about it." Just then Soraka was called by another group of summoners and she took her leave.

"Raka does have a point warden...Just grin and bear it for a bit." Hecarim said before following the starchild. Soon Nami and Ahri were called off for pictures as well, leaving Nautilus, Quinn and warden to wander about the area. Quinn dragged the two men around with her until they were able to procure some cotton candy. Soon after, the attention of all those in attendance was brought to the stage.

The group, along with everyone else, approached the stage. Syndra, Kassadin, and Mordekaiser, all clad in their respective summoner cloaks, were the first upon the center of the stage. Below the stage was a grand orchestra led by the maven, and another earth summoner. Sona raised her hands and she and the summoner led the orchestra in a grand tune that resounded throughout the field. The warden was rather surprised to find that it was a proper classical ballad, but not surprised to find that nearly all of the audience were scratching their heads at the sudden mood change due to the music. _...Uncouth swines. _After the number reached its peak and began to wind down, the three champions on stage took a step back and bowed when a summoner with no trim on their exceedingly decorated robe to the stage. His hood was lifted so no one could see his face. Once the music ended he spoke.

"Welcome everyone, to this year's annual summer barbecue!" The summoner said with great enthusiasm and cheshire smile. The crowd roared with approval to which the warden rolled his eyes. "To all seasoned champions and summoners, welcome back. To those of you who are joining us here for the first time, we are glad to have you. My name is Morello, and it is an honor to stand before all of you like this."

"...Morello?" The warden whispered to Nautilus.

"One of the highest ranking summoners in the Institute. Any changes in patches go through him. So you can thank him for any nerfs you've gotten." Nautilus droned back.

"...Lovely." The warden said through gritted teeth.

"Now for the moment you all have been waiting for. I present to you all this years pool party skins!" The audience roared once again when Leona, Graves, Reneckton, and Lee sin took the stage flaunting their new attire. After a minute of so of poses and the flashes of camera and phones from the crowd the champions took their leave from the stage. "I'd like to thank those four for coming up here, and remember everyone, these skins will be available September 10th!" _...All this to sell aesthetics...I find it sad that I am getting used to this. _"Now..." He turned to the side and bid Syndra who walked up to him. "Last year, Syndra was introduced to the League community, and since then her power and skill has granted her summoner status within two months of her admittance into the League. This year, instead a 1v1 battle between the other two champion summoners, these three champions will be going against three of the most skilled summoners withing the community!" Another oar bellowed through the crowd.

"Hmm...wasn't expecting that." Nautilus said.

"Really?" Quinn asked, her mouth full of cotton candy.

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen summoner from Valoran go against earth summoners. Let alone summoners who are also champions. I guess I'll actually watch this match this year." He said with a chuckle.

"That is if you're not chosen. It's gonna be a live match isn't it?"

"...Damn it you're right...Oh well. Where are you off to?" Nautilus asked at the sight of the warden wandering off.

"I have the luxury of being disabled this patch, so I have no reason to worry about being picked for the match. As such, there is no reason for me to watch...And I would prefer to make myself as scarce as possible..." He replied.

"Whatever you say warden..." Nautilus said while rolling his eyes.

"I'll come with you!" Quinn said rushing to his side. He only nodded as they walked though the boisterous crowd. Every so often, the warden would be stopped by an autograph or picture to which he had to use all of his being to resist tearing his own skull apart. He envied Quinn. She wasn't stopped once. Under the canopy of some cherry trees, he and Quin sat at one of the tables with food from the various grills that were set up. The area they chose to rest in was sparsely populated as many were still cheering for the match that was going on.

"...It's always dangerous when you're silent. What ails you my dear?" The warden said to a brooding Quinn who barely touched her mountain of food. She remained silent as she pocked at her chicken. "You do know that it's already dead?" He said with a smirk.

"Heh heh, cute." She said trying to hold back a grin.

"Truly though, what's the matter?"

"Funny to see you caring..." She flinched when she felt hia gauntlet clad hand on her head.

"Trust me, I would be more than happy to kill you if I could, but alas..." He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. "The Institute will not allow it. So it seems you will have to deal with my kindness. I hope you can forgive me, my dear." The smile he gave her was rather sickening, and she felt chills run down her spin. "You're rather...entrancing when you're frightened, hmm hmm. Maybe I should keep you for myself. My other charges would be happy to have you." She turned pale.

"W-w-what?" She squeaked, frozen in place.

"I was only half joking my dear. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" He gave her a bored look after releasing her. She was about to yell at him, but the look he gave her warned her against it.

"...I shouldn't have expected to get asked for any pictures...I mean, I have one of the lowest win rates right now...And my hair is always messy...my voices isn't that cute...my boobs are non-exsistant-"

"...I love self-degradation as much as the next man, but you have more than given me my fill for the day..." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come." He started to pull her towards the crowd.

"Whoa! Thresh, where are we going?" He ignored her question and continued through the crowed until he came upon a two summoners with Demacian pins.

"Excuse sir and lady summoner. Would it be appropriate to assume you are fans of Demacia?" They turned and nodded. Upon seeing Quinn their eyes grew wide.

"Quinn, we finally found you!" Said the male.

"With you, we'll finally have taken pictures with every Demacian champion. Um, Thresh, would you mind?" She said handing him her camera. He merely nodded as the two rushed towards the stunned scout. They smiled wide as the smooshed her in the middle.

"Smile my dear, lest you'll ruin the picture." The warden said smirking. She puffed her cheeks out at him before eventually grinning with joy. The summoners thanked Quinn for the picture before heading on their way. "Satisfied?"

"...How did you know that-?"

"I didn't. I just looked for whoever seemed like they would be interested and got lucky." Quinn was about to speak again but the warden cut her off. "You shouldn't let spurs of the moment affect you so." He began ruffling her hair causing her to flush slightly. "It's unsightly."

"...What did you mean when you said you were only half joking?" She asked with a smile.

"Let's just say...I've always wanted a pet." His smirk grew slightly sinister.

"...Then what do you call Pippy?"

"A friend." He then started walking away, leaving Quinn dumbstruck. She was about to chase after him, when she was called upon by another summoner. The warden glanced behind him to see her posing for more pictures and let out a small satisfied sigh before continuing through the crowd. _Now, where would the Vixen be..._

~.~

The match between the summoners of Valoran and those from earth fell in favor of the champions. After the match, Morello presented the three champions with their trophies and and dispersed the crowd, thus letting the festivities slowly wind down. Syndra said her goodbyes to Kassadin and Mordekaiser before proceeding to the back of the stage. She let out a sigh and took of her hood. As she passed through the gathered groups of summoners congratulating her, she saw a familiar face at the mini bar. Zed passed her a cup.

"Sex on the beach?" She asked with a smile.

"What else would it be?" She couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to be nonchalant. He scratched the back of his head as he tried in vain to hide a small back behind his back. "Di you see Quinn in the crowd?"

"Oh uh...I think so...But I can't be too sure. So many summoners..." She heard Zed sigh. "Hey, buck up man!" She put a friendly arm around his waist and flashed him a smile. "We got the whole afternoon ahead of us. So let go out there, eat a shit ton, take some pictures, and have a great time!"

"...You are far to happy." He said blankly.

"And you're a kill joy." She said as she started chugging down her drink. Once done she throw the cup at a trash can, missed, and let out a satisfied sigh. "Now lets get going. I want like three cheeseburgers and one of those huge monkeys from the ring toss!"

"You do know all that shit is rigged right?"

"But they're all free~."

"...Good point." With that, Both he and Syndra exited backstage, and joined the crowd in the day's festivities. As they approached various grills, Syndra saw Zed's head dart back and forth. "Hmmm..." He dang near growled in annoyance every time a summoner came within ten feet of him.

"Zed...seriously, just chill for a few hours..." He shot her a glare. "...Really?"

"I don't do crowds Syndi..." He grabbed her shoulder and pushed his way towards an empty table. "Especially not crowds of punk ass-" He was cut short when he caught sight of a certain scout. Syndra looked in the same direction as he did and understood right away. There Quinn was, her crooked smile on full display as she laughed and jeered with the summoners that gathered around her. Syndra couldn't help but crack a small grin as she watched he scout enjoy herself. She turned back to Zed only to find his eyes frozen in an angry glare. Zed would have to admit he was a bit jealous, but that wasn't the source of his brewing rage. As Quinn took the pictures, he noticed one man, who wasn't wearing a robe , get a bit too touchy. There was no possible reason why he would be touching the back of her thighs of all things...and he wasn't letting up. It seemed that Quinn was too busy enjoying the company to notice.

"Zed? What's going on?" Syndra asked nervously. He was knocked out of his thoughts and scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing...Syndi...Civilians weren't supposed to be allowed in here right?" Syndra didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Um, yea...Why are you-" Before she continue with her question, Zed had pulled her into an warm side hug. Just as she started feeling her cheeks warm up her released her and ruffled her hair. "Wha-?"

"Thanks for today Syndi..." His gazed moved back to the perverted photo taker. "I have something to take care of...don't wait up for me at the after party." He turned around a disappeared into the maze of people, leaving Syndra at a loss for words. She simply sighed and continued on to the fair games by herself.

The warden was still passively searching for the kumiho when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Not to be rude..." He said through gritted teeth. "But I am rather busy at the moment..."

"Obviously..." Recognizing the muffled voice, the warden turned to see the ninja glaring back at him.

"Oh, sir Zed. I assume you are enjoying the festivities as much as I, no?" He said with a grim smile.

"Yea right. Anyway let's cut the shit. You're not really busy are you?" Intrigued at the man's sense of urgency, the warden brought his hand to his chin and shook his head. "There's some chicken shit guy in here who was feeling up Quinn. And I don't stand for that shit..." He started cracking his knuckles. "Whether it's Quinn, or anyone else." The warden began to grin menacingly, but it quickly faded when he realized something.

" It it not 'just the way things are'." He said half halfheartedly.

"He wasn't wearing a robe...So I doubt he'll be missed..." The warden's grin returned. "I managed to hear what place he's staying at tonight. It's this once run down motel about a mile from here." The warden began to muse at the fun he would have, but soon began to truly analyze the information given to him.

"...You do know the 'services' you are requesting, do you not? Why not teach the man a lesson on your own?"

"...You can overshadow him right?" Zed said under his breath. "I don't want any traces left..."

"Hmm...If I recall, sir Talon is quite versed in a 'clean sweep'. You could rustle him up, and he could make sure he's silenced properly. Knowing his prowess he could even make any unsightly imperfections seem self inflicted."

"...I can't ask Talon...and you know why. So don't go trying to mess with me." The warden chuckled.

"Oh whatever could you mean, good sir?"

"Do you want another soul or not?" The warden could see Zed was getting antsy. As much as he would have enjoyed to continue this verbal dance, the closing ceremony was upon them. If he were to meet up with his Vixen in a timely manner for the after party, the deed would have to be done quickly.

"I guess I have no choice but to agree, eh? Lead the way." The warden brought out his phone and began to fiddle with it as he followed Zed back into the Institute.

"What are you doing?"

"Alerting the Vixen to my absence at the closing ceremonies. And to tell her to tell me of where the after party shall be held. Would be uncouth for both of us to miss it."

"...I'm not going..." Zed stopped at the Entrance of the Institute and the warden was about to ask him why. "I'd rather not see Quinn and Talon-Forget it..." He passed through the revolving doors with the warden right behind him.

~.~

The evening went on without much of a hindrance as 9 PM quickly approached. The summoners and champions gathered around one more time as Morello reentered the stage.

"Good evening everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this years summer barbecue. Summoners, Thank you for coming. Now if you all would exit the fields and return through your respective portals as we wrap up this occasion, that would be greatly appreciated." The crowd gave one more round of applause as the summoners filed back into the Institute. "Champions, thank you for once again making this a great event! Once all the Summoners have returned to Earth, we will have you host for this years after party come to the stage. Once again, Thank you, and good night!" The champions applauded, though most clapped rather slowly, as Morello left the stage. At a table a ways off from the stage sat the kumiho and her posse.

"Where's Quinn?" asked Soraka as she sat on Hecarim's back and scanned through the emptying field. Seated at the table to her right, the kumiho was seated and fiddling with her phone.

"She should be here any second-" Ahri said.

"Yo!" The group looked up to see a breathless scout running towards them.

"Speak of the devil." Nami said. Quinn got to the table and sat down, trying to catch her breath. "You fun today?"

"Hell yeah! Hmmm..." Quinn looked around. "Wheres tall, green, and spooky?"

"He texted me saying that he had to do something in town." Ahri said.

"Weirdo..." The summoners had fully emptied out of the fields. Once the lights on the stage lit up once more, all champions that remained gathered around eagerly waiting for their host to arrive. "Any idea whose doing it this year?"

"I heard J4 applied, but him and Shy are over there." Quinn said.

"Heim also applied. Haven't been to bandle city in a while. Would be cool to have a party at his lab." Naut said.

"Shhhh! Somone's coming!" Soraka said. A fanfare of synth piano and heavy beats resounded as the curtains slowly opened to reveal...

"MUNDO!" After a brief silence the crowd erupted in laughter that soon melted into an energetic applause. "EHHHHY! After long year of making puny workers request this to summoners, Mundo is ready to show everyone why Mundo is BEST PARTY HOST! Mundo is hosting party at Mundo towers in Zaun! Best hotel in world!" The crowd looked at each other awkwardly. "Also during week long break from Institute, Mundo is inviting all champions to one week free vacation to the grand opening of MUNDOLAND! CLAP FOR MUNDO!" And the crowd did so. "HAAAAHAAA! Portals to Mundo towers will be in entrance of Institute. Pack bags because Mundo land opens tomorrow morning! MUNDO!" Mundo dropped his mic and ran off the stage, leaving the crowd confused, but excited all the same.

"Holy shit this is gonna be epic!" Ahri yelled as the began walking back inside.

"Is his hotel actually good?" Quinn asked.

"They have some of the highest reviews in Runetera." Hecarim said. "And I heard he's been building this theme park for the past year and a half. Its supposed to be huge with like five different parks and a crap load of nice hotels and restaurants and all that other good junk."

"Niiiiiiice."

"Alright, lets all meet back here once we're done packing. I already texted Thresh, he said he'll meet us there." They all nodded in agreement as they made their way to their respective dorms.

~.~

A young man coughed and was breathing heavily in a dark rundown alleyway. He could barely stay on his feet so he used the side of a building for support as he reached into his pocket for his phone. As it turned on, he saw that he had no bars.

"Fuck...*coughcough* of course there's no fucking service...The hell am I?" Just them, he heard a footstep and turned around. All he saw was a dead end. He gulped and slowly turned back around. With one hand on his stomach, and the other on the wall, he inched his way to the dimly lit street. Then he heard the step again. He whipped his head back and saw nothing but the brick wall. His voice began to hitch as he forced himself to move a little faster. There it was again. He nearly gave himself whiplash when he turned this time, and still saw nothing. "Don't fuck with me! I know someone's there!"

"Well isn't someone a bit snippy tonight." He felt cold. Very cold. He turned and was met with the sight of a chilling green skull. "I could have sworn I was gentle with your body...Then again, not many can handle a higher being being in control." The warden said and followed up with a menacing laugh.

"..Ok man now you're even creeping me out." The man turned around once again and saw the ninja's glowering red eyes.

"Who the fuck are you people!? What the fuck to you want from me. Don't you know who-!" The warden clamped his hand around his mouth.

"By the gods, good sir...You could at least allow us to introduce ourselves." He removed his hand, leaving a dark bruise on either side of his mouth. "Now, I am the warden of chains, and my ally to the right is-"

"The last thing you'll ever see..." Harsh choking and the curdle of blood resounded through the alley...

~.~

On the roof of Mundo towers was a grand spectacle. Though Mundo had hired a professional DJ group, Orianna and Blitzcrank took it upon themselves to relive them of their duties and were jamming out the tunes for the champions listening pleasure. There was an open bar and professional chefs tending to the champions as well. As for activities, there was a light up dance floor right next to the large heated pool. If they weren't dancing or relaxing, champions were enjoying the amenities in their suites within the hotel. Ahri, Soraka, Nami, Naut, and Lulu were pool. Quinn sat at a table right next to them due to the fact that she couldn't swim. Hecarim kept her company and Talon soon joined in.

"We gotta teach you how to swim." Talon said as he took a bit of the orange wedge that topped his margarita. "It ain't safe."

"Yea yea, I know..." Quinn said as she played with the ice in her cup. "I guess I've just been too lazy to learn."

"Well you're going to Mundoland with us right?" Said Nami.

"Of course!"

"Heehee, well, I assume If the hotels are anything like this once, we could teach you in one of their pools. That way you won't be left out of like half the rides in any water parks."

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea." Quinn said with a smile.

"What wouldn't be a bad idea?" The groups turned at the sound of their ghostly companion.

"Hey glowstick!" Lulu said with a smile. The warden sat at the edge of the pool, allowing his feet to enter the water. He took her hand and gave I a light peck.

"Nice to see you again, my dear. Your swimsuit suits you well." Lulu giggled at this and Pix just rolled his eyes. "You all enjoyed yourselves today I hope?"

"Yes we did, didn't we Naut? ...Naut?" Nami was surprised to see a large empty space right next to her. After a few seconds, Nautilus emerged from below and water for the water to fully drain from his helmet before responding. " What? Oh yes. It was actually rather enjoyable this year." The warden gave him a bored look.

"You wore normal clothing today, why haven't you taken off your helmet?" The warden asked. "Even the horse wore pants today." Nautilus gave him an equally bored look.

"I don't tell you how to live your life."

"True, but I am dead. So any advice you would have given me would be invalid anyway." Nautilus clenched his fists, but just sighed and submerged himself back underwater.

"Eek!" Nami said with a giggle as she was pulled under as well.

"So I hear we are off to this 'Mundoland' in the morning correct?" Thresh asked.

"Yep. I got us all in the same suite." She turned to the fae sorceress and clinked glasses with her. "I added you in with us too." Ahri said with a smile.

"Huh? But why me?" Lulu said rather confused.

"Why not? You hang with us enough, and the more the merrier. Right guys?" Nami and Nautilus rose up just in time to see the kumiho smile and wink at them. They all exchanged awkward looks, to which the warden noticed.

"Hmm...Am I missing something?"

"It's nothing, warden." Hecarim said, nervously sipping his rum. The warden eyed the kumiho.

"Vixen?"

"Anyway~" Ahri said trying to change the subject. "Thresh, go grab a drink and come into the pool with us! You'r wearing trunks underneath right?"

"Hmm hmm, aye."

"Then hurry up then!" Thresh was about to get up and leave when Quinn grabbed his shoulder.

"It's cool man, I got you." She said with a wink. "Gotta get a refill anyway. What do you want?"

"Bloody Mary, if you would my dear."

"Got it!" The warden began to strip down into his blank trunks with a single green stripe on the sides. She couldn't help but walk a little slower at the sight of his chest.

"Enjoying the view?" He said in jest. Quinn blushed and stuck out her tongue at him before heading to the bar. She ordered their drinks and waited as the bartender made them. At the end of the bar, she saw a forlorn looking sovereign in a red mini-dress.

"Well doesn't someone look cute?" Syndra lifted her hand from her wrist and managed a mall smile. "What's got you down?"

"Oh...It's nothing really..." Syndra played with her straw as she avoided eye contact.

"Oh yea, uh, congrats on your win today. You guys carried the fuck out of Morde!" Syndra giggled at this. "Now there's a smile."

"Heehee...thanks." She stirred her drink one more time and took a sip before speaking. "It's just...Zed seems a bit...off."

"Zed? Is he sick or something?"

"No it's nothing like that...I mean. We've been friends for a few years now and I still don't know what he's thinking sometimes...I haven't seen him since the barbecue ended either...He hasn't even answered my texts."

"Hmm..." Quinn checked her phone. "I haven't seen him all day. I texted him too, but no answer either." She saw the sovereign let out a heavy sigh. "I mean, I haven't known him for that long or anything, but he seems like the kind of person who doesn't like being around more people than he needs to be."

"...That is true."

"Here you are mam." Said the bartender.

"Oh thanks. Syndra." She laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine. Just probably in one of those, 'I'm a flippin' ninja. I must be one with the shadows' moods or some shit. Don't worry too much. Smile. We got free food, we're getting drunk on someone else's tab, and you look sexy as hell. Have fun for fuck's sake!" Syndra smile sincerely and nodded. "That a girl! I'll be by the pool, come over if you want k?"

"Alright, thanks Quinn." She gave her a toothy grin before returning to her friends. Syndra finished her drink and moved to the dance floor, trying her best to dance all the negative feelings away.

"Hey guys, I'm out." Quinn said as she handed Thresh his drink.

"What? Why?" Talon asked, a bit disappointed.

"Heh-heh, don't worry I'll be back. I'm just gonna head up to my dorm to make sure I left the windows open for Valor so he can come and go as he pleases. I also left my fave pair of slippers in my closet. I'll see you guys in a bit." They all waved their goodbyes as she left through the temporary portal near the stairs.

~.~

Zed had his hand on the front of his mask as he walked up the stairs to his dorm. He had no problem dispatching the pervert, but he wasn't prepared for what the warden did after. Not having the time to fully enjoy acquiring his new charge, he was still rather slow in extracting the poor soul. It was excruciating to watch. The chilling aura the warden created made him feel sick, and the ungodly sound of the soul being sucked into his lantern was something he hoped he would never have to experience again. He pulled out his keys as he walked down the hall but froze once he looked up.

"Hey you." The smiling scout was leaning with her back against his door.

"Quinn? Why aren't you at the party?" He said trying his best to sound calm.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said standing up straight.

"...I'm not a people person." He said bluntly as he gently pushed her to the side and unlocked his door. She sighed.

"You know Mundo is giving all of us a one week vacation to Mundoland."

"And I would care, why?"

"You don't have to be a bitch about it...Just trying to be friendly..."

"Yea, cuz calling me a bitch is the epitome of friendly." This got her riled up.

"Fine! Sorry for thinking you were a cool guy. Guess I didn't have to worry about you after all." She started walking passed him when he grabbed her wrist. "What?" she said with venom in her tone.

"You were worried about me?" He asked softly.

"...Uh yea. Ever since my party, you've been acting really distant. Syndra's worried too, ya'know."

"...Heh, she is isn't she...Don't know where I'd be without a friend like her." He said while releasing her wrist. "Damn I'm weak.. She's been doing all she can to help me out, and here I am brooding. Fuck me..." He looked at the ground and shook his head. Quinn reached for his shoulder and smiled.

"Dude, I've seen you on the Rift. You're anything but weak."

"Heh..." Zed scratched the back of his head when Quinn retreated her hand.

"So, what has been going on? I mean I'll understand if we're not good enough friends-" She stopped as Zed removed his mask. "Or...anything..." Clipping his mask to the side of his belt, he brought out a small box with a bow on it. His cheeks grew warm and he gulped hard.

"Uh...I got this for you..." Quinn took the box and gasped when she opened it. When she looked back to him she smiled wide. "...Please don't laugh...I didn't really know what you would like so-" He was silenced when he felt the scout's lips on his cheek.

"Why would I laugh!? Do you know how long I've wanted a hat for Valor!? It's is so fucking cute! How did you know? Why did you-Wait what am I saying. I don't care why you got it for me." She gave his other cheek a quick peck and wrapped her arms around his neck for a big bear hug. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-youuuu!" Though a little shocked at her reaction, he managed to gently wrap his arms around her waist.

Syndra briskly walked up the stairs with a smile on her face. _He should be back by now. Mundoland will be a great pace for him to make his move!_ She thought with a giggle. As she reached the top of the stairs she could have swore she heard voices. She carefully peeked through the door and saw two figures down the hall of the male dorms. _...Wait a minute. Is that...?_

Quinn released him, and he did so as well, halfheartedly. For a moment, he lost control of himself and brushed the back of his hand over her left cheek. Her smile faded and a look of slight shock adorned her face.

"Zed?" As soon as he relied what he was doing, he moved his hand, but his eyes were half closed and staring into hers. _...I can't go back now..._ He thought as he stroked a hand through her short and disheveled purple hair. Anytime his hands would graze her neck, it sent shivers down her spine. She let out a small gasp as she allowed him to touch more of her neck. She didn't know whether it was the alcohol she drank, or the chill of his hands. All she knew was that she was lost in his eyes, yearning for his touch, and enjoying every second of it. "Z-zed what are you-!" She let out a slight yelp when she he claimed her lips with his own.

He was clumsy. His nose hit hers initially, but he immediately re-positioned himself. She tasted like voldka and strawberries...and he wanted more. He brought one hand to her cheek and lazily laid his other hand on her hip and tried pulling her in closer. This caused his to break apart from for a few second, but immediately continued with his assault on her lips. She was sweet, she was soft, and the best part was, she didn't resist at all. But he also noted that she didn't make an attempt to hold him either. Felling a little bold, he tried licking her bottom lip, in an attempt to ask for permission to enter. When Quinn felt him doing this, she couldn't contain herself anymore, and started to giggle. Slightly out of breath, Zed position his mouth right above her ear and breathed.

"Haaa...Q-quinn?" His voice was husky, his face flushed, and he clumsily moved his hands up and down her back. Flushed as well, the scout continued to giggle before bringing her hand up to his face. Pulling his face down a bit and whispered into his ear.

"Was that your first kiss?" When she pushed his face back up, she immediately saw him change at least three shades of red. This was when she started to giggle uncontrollably. He gave her an embarrassed grunt, and she tried her best to clam herself down. "Hee-hee, I;m sorry. So can I get an answer?" Still in his arms, she pulled herself a little closer to him. "Please?"

"...It..." He looked into her eyes, the heat of his faces making it a bit hard to speak fluently. "It was..." Quinn looked as if she was about to laugh at him but instead pulled him down and crashed his lips onto her once again. This time, she was in control, and she made sure he knew it. Zed was powerless to the way she worked her mouth and as soon as her tongue entered his mouth, he lost the battle immediately. It stopped after about thirty seconds, with a thin trail of saliva still connecting the two champions. "...Whoa." The ninja gaped at the scout who flashed him a toothy grin and pushed his door open. She brushed her hand over his cheek and down his chest.

"I could...teach you something else..." she said with a seductive grin as she took a few steps into his dorm. She reached out for his hand. "That is...if you want." He stared at her for a few seconds. For whatever reason, the purple dress she was wearing seemed to cling around her hips twice as tight just now. He took her hand with confidence, and closed the door behind him.

"...No." Syndra sunk to the ground with her knees in her chest and her hands over her eyes. "It...it wasn't supposed to hurt this much..." As the tears began to fall, she was numb to anything else...Even the footsteps of someone coming up the stairs.

_She could have told me that I needed to pack earlier. Vixen I love you, but sometimes I wish you would-_ The warden was knocked out of his thought as he heard a soft sound at the top of the stairs. Slowly he continued upward until he saw the figure of a woman in front of the entrance to the hall. Recognizing the red dress he knelt next to her.

"Lady Syndra?" The sovereign gasped and moved back slightly. "My apologizes. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh um, it's fine...Don't worry about it." She said as she stood up. The warden stood up as well ad got a good look at her face. Dried tears stained her cheeks. She gasped once again when he placed a thumb on her cheek.

"Have you been crying, my dear?" They both knew the answer to that. Syndra looked down the empty hall, tears swelling up in her eyes again. She covered her mouth in a failed attempt to silence her sobs.

"I-i'm sorry. Good-night Thresh." She squeaked as she ran down the steps.

The warden returned to after party alone, and no one heard from Quinn for the rest of the night.

* * *

Soooo...yea...over 12k words...yea...Once again I'm sorry that this took so long, laziness is a thing. Now what I would really like to know is what you guys think of Zuuton? :3 I will try my best to get back to my old self when it comes to updating (once again, this story Is not dead!) So, What's the group gonna do in Mundoland? Zed X Quinn tho? o.O What will Syndra do with herself? Talon tho!? All these will be answered! ...Eventually! Stay Squishy~


	30. The Warden in Mundoland: Part 1

Vacation, all I ever wanted~ ...I'm terribad, I'm horrible, I am definition of worst author I know...me so sorry ...Me no can apologize enough...sigh...Hope ya'll enjoy this somewhat at least .

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 30: The Warden in Mundoland: Part 1: Mundoct Day 1  


"Luggage?" Asked the kumiho.

"Check." Lulu chirped.

"Passports?"

"Check." Soraka said holding up her purse.

"Plane tickets?"

"Gottem." Quinn said as she held them up.

"Ok. Aaaaand..." The kumiho pushed everyone together and extended her phone as far as she could. "Smile!" After her phone let out a small flash, she and the other girls immediately looked at the resulting picture. Though Nautilus looked more flustered than happy, and the warden's smile was more reminiscent of a smirk, all in all, it was a good picture. "And with that, we have our first selfie of our vaycay!"

"Grand..." The warden said blankly. The usual group of misfits (and Lulu) were all gathered in the Institute run airport a few miles from the League. It was about 6 AM and their plane was due to board within the next ten minutes. "...Explain to me once again why we could not just use the portals within the Institute?"

"The Institute is technically 'closed' for the rest of the week. It's full on vacation time for everyone. No Earth summoners are coming to Valoran, and no live matches are taking place. Even the dining halls are closed." Nami explained with a small yawn. "Everyone just goes back to they're original homes and chills, or whatever until the Institute reopens. Lucky for us, we got a free vacation this year."

"And for those who have no allegiances or home to go back to?"

"The dorms are still open. You just either have to cook for yourself and go out to eat everyday for a week." Hecarim chimed in. The warden simply shrugged his shoulders as they all walked into the boarding line.

"Why the hell did we have to get up so early though...?" Quinn asked with a long stretch of her arms.

"It'll take us about four hours to get there, and Mundo says he's opening up the place at 11. So that gives us like an hour to get settled before and grand opening shenanigans." Soraka said.

"Still too fucking early..."

"You have a hangover or somethin'?" Ahri asked as they walked through the connector. "I mean you never came back to the party. Too busy passing out?" a slight giggle left the kumiho's lips.

"*Yawn* Something light that-Gah!" The scout let go of her hand luggage and nearly fell forward were it not for the arms around her waist. "The hell man?"

"Ehy, whaduya know. We're on the same plane." Talon said as he released her and reached for her luggage. "Where's the chicken?"

"Demacia." She said as they rushed to meet the rest of the group. "Being in the royal aviary is a true vacation for Valor. Actually, didn't think amusement parks were your style." The plane itself was rather small, and from what she could see, seemed to be fully booked for the champions specifically. Each side of the plane had two seats. Once she found her place, which was a window seat next to the kumiho, she stowed her things into the overhead compartment and sat down. Talon had a seat directly behind her.

"True...But as much as I 'love' my older sisters, Cassie's relaxing at a resort in Ionia, and Garen is staying in the manor..."

"What's so bad about that?"

"...There are two reasons why things go bump in the night in our place...And we have a ghost shield...And very thin walls between her and my room..." Quinn shivered. "Yea...Don't feel like dealing with a weeks worth of that." Quinn gave him a sympathetic look and they continued to chat as the rest of the passengers boarded.

This would would be one of two small planes that housed any champions that wished to accept the mad scientist's invitation. Both planes, that housed 40 each, had special accommodations for passengers who needed such. Hecarim was seated at the very back of the first plane...though his 'seat' was more of a padded area next to a normal seat. He and Soraka were far from the rest of the group, so they stay in contact via texting. Nami and Nautilus were seated across from the Kumiho and Quinn. The Marai had convinced the titan to give her the window seat, and she shook in excitement as she watched the plane personnel prepared the plane for takeoff. The warden sat directly behind Nami with Lulu next to him. He would have much rather preferred to be seated next to the kumiho, but the fae sorceress was good company. They all could easily converse with one another anyway. The final passengers boarded and the crew went through the final preparations.

"Excuse me..." Talon turned his attention from Quinn and sat back. Syndra tried her best to give a calm smile.

"Hey there sexy." Talon said with a friendly wink. Syndra managed a small chuckle as she put away her luggage at took her seat. She didn't think much of the compliment. She was about as close to him as Zed was, so their relationship was completely platonic. She pulled out her phone, flicked through a few times, and let out a sigh. "Whoa...last time you looked this down was when you thought you failed at becoming a summoner. What's up?"

"Yea, what's got you down?" Quinn said leaning over her seat. Syndra looked towards the scout and froze. Though her facial expression...Quinn still had that glow...As much as she would have loved to forget hat she saw last night...it seems that the universe loved making her suffer.

"Oh heh heh, just a little tired. You know, really early and all." She pulled a travel pillow from her purse and placed it behind her neck. "I think I'm just gonna rest up till we hit land..."

"Hmm good idea. Sweet dreams! Anyway..." Quinn went on with her ramblings to Talon. The assassin was only half-listening and would glance over to the sleeping sovereign every so often. He knew she was faking it...but decided that if she needed to talk she'd find Zed when they touched down.

The crew began the safety instructions and Quinn received a text from right before she turned her phone to airplane mode.

_Quinn...sit your ass down_

_And stop yelling, I can hear you from all the way back here_

_:3_

The scout, still leaning over the back of her chair, looked towards the rear of the plane. The starchild gave her a glare before she sat correctly.

"I swear, does she think she is!? My mom!?" Quinn said as she fastened her seat belt.

"She may as well be." Ahri said with a giggle. The captain informed the passengers that everything was good to go and soon after the engines roared to life as the plane taxied to the runway.

"Ooooh this is so exciting!" Nami squealed as she plastered herself to the window while gripping the titan's hand with her own. He was happy his helmet his his embarrassment.

"It don't like small planes..." Lulu said with a pout. The warden shifted his gaze from the window and gave her a confused look.

"Why's that, my dear?" He asked.

"Ugh, cause you can feel EVERYTHING..."

"Huh? What do you mean every-" Nami began to ask, but the words got stuck in her through as the plane gained speed down the runway. Once it attained the right speed, it lifted from the ground. Though the plane was pressurized, like all planes were, its small size made it more sensitive to the atmospheric changes, giving them a rather bumpy takeoff. As such, that, along with the increased sense of weightlessness, gave the young Marai a bit of a shock. "...Oh my god...I'm gonna die..." She whispered terrified. She held Nautilus' hand with both of hers like a vice and shut her eyes tight. She started shaking and the gentle giant was a a loss of what to do. He looked towards the kumiho's side to see her, Talon, and Syndra already asleep. Quinn was too busy rocking out to the in-flight radio. He looked between their seats to see Lulu holding both armrests with a disgruntled put on her face. He gave the warden a pleading look as he gestured to his hands...which started to change from pure black to slightly purple, do to the lack of blood-flow. The warden raised his head from the back of hand rolled his eyes, and placed one of his hands over the other, wordlessly. Nautilus raised an eyebrow but soon caught on. He placed his free hand over Nami's and her eys shot open. Her grip relaxed as he rubbed his thumb over her hands. They soon reached their cruising altitude and the feeling of weightlessness dissipated.

"Feeling alright now?" He asked quietly. Nami just nodded as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"...I hope they have pudding." Lulu said randomly. Once again, the warden lifted his head from his hand to look down at her with a confused expression. "Do you like pudding glowstick?" Still rather confused, the warden did not respond for a few moments.

"...I suppose I'm rather partial to banana-"

"With cinnamon?" She said with a grin.

"Hmm hmm, happy aren't we?"

"Well duh, amusement parks are awesome! I can't wait to go on all the roller-coasters!"

"Roller-coasters?" Her jaw dropped.

"You don't know what a roller coaster is!?" The warden shook his head and smirked at the sorceress' failed attempt at exasperation.

"Of what little I can remember of when I was alive, the fairs I once knew were much less dynamic compared of those of today. And through my years of haunting, I never found a reason to attend such things."

"Oh ok. Well basically, people get packed into these little cars that are on a track, right? You go all the way up this hill and then suddenly-!"

_'Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, we'll be heading into a bit of turbulence, so head the fasten seat belt signals. Staff strap in.'_

"Uh..." Nami gulped as she lifted herself from Nautilus' embrace. "What's turbu-?" It was at that moment, that Nami and the rest of her friends realized that fish and air travel...do not mix.

~.~

Once everyone filed off the plane, Hecarim had offered to carry some extra luggage...Mainly because Nami was holding onto the titan for dear life. Mundo Intl. Airport was at the center of Mundo Industries, which was the rather large claim that he had within Zaun. They all boarded a shuttle and were taken to one of the more upscale hotels that surrounded the extremely large park.

"Holy shit...and this is just where people crash!?" Quinn yelled in delight.

"And I thought the Institute was huge..." Talon said.

"Alright..." Ahri pulled out their hotel reservations. "We're iiiiiin...That one!" She pointed to the large gray and white hotel whose front was adorned in ionic columns and glass sliding doors. She let out a long whistle before joyously skipping inside. "Swanky as hell~. Don't you think Thresh?"

"Mmm..." The warden took a look at the interior lobby. Nothing less than gaudy and exquisite...and extremely bright. There was such a thing as too much white marble. "It's acceptable..." The groups walked towards the reception area and all employees jumped at the sight of the champions. Wasn't every day that specters, centaurs, mermaids, and other creatures visited such an establishment. The warden felt their fear and gave Hecarim a glance. The centaur smirked back at him as they both relishes the tense atmosphere.

"We're champions from the League. VIPs and all that stuff." Ahri said with a sly grin as she ran a finger under one of the male receptionists. He started to sweat slightly as he fiercely typed away at his computer.

"Ah...y-yes. Um..." He would take many glances between his screen and the groups before leaving to procure their key cards. "H-h-here you all are. All of you are within the same deluxe suite." He handed the kumiho the cards with a trembling hand. "Unfortunately sir..." He turned to Talon. "You are in a different suite."

"Nah I already knew that. Can you tell me who I'm with?" Talon said flatly.

"Let me see...There's a...Zed, a-" Talon raised his hand.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'm cool with that." The receptionist gave him his key card and the group started for the elevators, though the kumiho leaned over the desk slightly.

"When do you get off cutie?" She said under he breath. The young man had trouble keeping his eyes from moving towards the plunging neckline of her tank top.

"...I-I-I-I'm not suppose to-"

"For me?" She batted her eyes a few times.

"...10..." Ahri smiled and started for the elevator. "Wait! You didn't tell me-"

"I'll find you, don't worry~." She blew him a kiss before turning around to face the warden. "Waited for me?" Thresh glanced towards the receptionist and then back to the kumiho's sly grin.

"Hunting already?" He said with a smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It was too easy." Thresh couldn't help but chuckle as they rejoined their friends on the 7th floor.

~.~

Talon had agreed to meet with everyone at the opening ceremonies and got off on the 6th floor. He walked down the embroidered navy carpet to two large doors that read 'Deluxe Suite'. He swiped his card and walked in whistling at the extravagance. Upon entering, he was met with an obscenely large lounging area with a fully stocked kitchen to his right. Ask we walked to the lounging area, he saw four doors were connected to the area, two on each of the side walls.

"Those must be the rooms." He randomly went to one on the right sides and walked in. "Ehy!" Talon tossed his doufflebag on one of the beds and pulled the other person in the room into a warm hug. "Didn't know you were on the first plane too man! Then again...didn't think any of us would actually come to a place like this." Zed didn't return the hug, but instead just readjusted his mask as he continued to unpack.

"Well...I had nothing else to do so..." The ninja said flatly. He finished up by putting a small knife and a few shurikens into his pockets before walking into the lounge. Talon followed him and plopped himself on the large plush couch before turning on the TV.

"When did you start carrying a knife? Aren't your stars enough, man?" Talon said with a small yawn/

"You're one to talk..."

"Ha ha, funny. Anyway, who else is here with us?"

"Don't know, don't care." Zed pulled out a water bottle and went towards the door. "Later."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're not gonna chill with us?" Zed turned around.

"Us?"

"The ghost and his posse are all goin' to the opening ceremonies together. Come with us dude."

"...What park is it happening at?"

"Uh..." Talon pulled out his phone and check the text Quinn sent him. "Mundocot...The hell type of name is that?" Zed stood there contemplating for a moment before giving a small nod and opening the door.

"I'll be around."

"Alright. I'll tell Quinn you said 'hi'." Zed flinched but soon closed the door behind him.

~.~

"You think if I agree to let Mundo study my scales I could transfer from Bilgewater to here?" Nami said as she fawned over the suite. Nautilus face-palmed and hoped she was joking.

"Ok so room assignments." Ahri said as she looked around the room. "There's some weird bath-tub bed in that room so Nami, you and yo man get that one." She said pointing to a room on the left. Nami jumped in excitement and dragged an embarrassed Nautilus into their room to start unpacking. "Hec, there's both a bed and a mat sort of thing in that room. How Mundo knows how to accommodate...stuff like you, I'll never know..."

"Raka, you mind sharing with me?" He said Picking up his things.

"Sure." She said with a grin as Hecarim picked up her stuff as well. Quinn picked up her things and placed a hand on Lulu's shoulder.

"You and I can take the room next to Nami and-" Quinn was cut off by the Kumiho grabbing her hand.

"Nope, you're roomin' with me honey!" Everyone just started at the overly excited kumiho. "Lulu, you and Thresh are over there." She said pointing to the room next to Hecarim's." Still not truly understanding her excitement Thresh spoke.

"My dear, is there a reason why you-..." He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. He didn't want to sound desperate, yet he was thoroughly confused. "My dorm is damn near you second home in the Institute...whether I know you're spending the night or not. So why-."

"No reason. Now unpack everyone, chop chop. We only got 20 mins. Gotta get to Mundocot asap!" She then rushed into her room. Quinn the shook her head and shrugged before joining her. As they walked into their room, the warden got Lulu's attention.

"What's up glowstick?"

"Have I done something wrong? The Vixen's soul is still as cheerful as ever...but I've never been able to fully read it...Is she trying to distance herself from me?" He gave her a slightly forlorn expression. He's known these people long enough and he's accepted the fact that his humanity was returning. Emotions were no longer a weakness...In small bursts anyway. Lulu placed a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a big smile.

"You worry to much glowstick! She's just probably just trying to mess with ya. I mean we're on vacation! Have fun and just roll with it!" Suddenly she jumped onto her bed ad snuggled into one f the many large pillows. "OOO! They left chocolates under the pillows!" As she started to devour the candy the warden couldn't help but walk over and ruffled her hair. "Hmm?"

"Hmm hmm, nothing. Now finish up, lest the Vixen comes in and starts with her witty banter again." After a few minutes, the group reconvened and met up with Talon at the hotel entrance. They boarded the shuttle and were headed towards Mundocot.

"How many parks are there again?" Quinn asked as she looked at the map of Mundocot.

"Four I think." Soraka said scratching her head. Hecarim tapped her on the shoulder and pointed out the window. "Oh! We're here!" The shuttle stopped a ways from the large metal gates. A large crowd was gathered in front of them and just beyond them was a podium with a large red ribbon. Even further beyond that, a large spherical building filled the background...and there was a large cleaver sticking out from the top of it. Soraka took the map from Quinn and skimmed through it. "According to this...This park...'encapsulates the essence of every nation within Runeterra. Park goers will be able to see the beauty that is Zaun's technological innovation and also experience small pieces of cultures from around the world through various themed attractions'."

"There is no way in hell Mundo wrote the park descriptions..." Talon said taking a sip of his water.

"Sounds interesting. Wonder how accurate the Ionian attractions are."Ahri said with a sparkle in her eye.

"..." Thresh brought a hand to his chin and starts to scrutinize the gates.

"Something wrong glowstick?" Lulu asked.

"Not at all...It would just be interesting if the fool managed to actually replicate any part of the shadow Isles..."

"Only one way to know for sure. Tall, purple, and drooling at 2 o'clock." Talon said as he pointed to the podium. Mundo Walked to to center stage with a woman in a red sequin dress trailing behind him with a huge pair of scissors.

"That dress is so tacky..." The kumiho said with a bored expression. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. The males just gave each other confused looks.

"Ahem!" Mundo tapped the mic a few times before adjusting his tie and patting down his suit top. "This is Mundo. And welcome to grand opening of Mundoland! Clap for Mundo!" The crowd erupted in genuine applause.

" Articulate, isn't he?" Thresh said with a smirk. The kumiho shushed him playfully.

"It has been Mundo's dream to open a place where Mundo can watch every move-Uh...Mundo likes happy faces! So Mundo make big parks to make people happy! So smile for Mundo and uh..." Mundo scratched the back of his head and an awkward silence descended across the crown. He gulped, grabbed the scissors from the woman and cut the ribbon. "Parks are open! Remember Mundoland is best place to be. MUNDO!" with that he ran off the stage with the woman and some body guards trailing behind him. "OPEN GATES!" Within a matter of seconds, the gates slowly swung open and the crowds were greeted by various people in costume and purple and blue uniforms.

"Welcome to Mundocot!" The all said with a bow. Soon after the gestured for everyone to enter and the crowd started filing in. Quinn led the charge and started running through the crowd.

"Quinn slow down!" Soraka yelled. Quinn stopped, realizing what she was doing and gave the group a sheepish grin.

"Haha, got a bit to excited I guess." Soraka gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"It's alright. Hmm..." The starchild looked around at the many establishments. The group followed her as she walked to the side of the spherical building. "Holy..." There was an extremely large lake with boats sailing through it. All around the lake was various attractions. "Is...is that an Ionian temple?"

"*GASP* It's the entrance building to the Demacian royal castle!" Quinn said with a small hop.

"Is...is that Bandle square!?" Lulu exclaimed happily.

"Well...It seems the old sod has done his research." Thresh said as he looked over the various areas. Truly every culture in Runeterra was depicted. He could have sworn he even saw the purple hue of the void. "Though I know some of us are more excited to see replica of our homesteads than others." He glanced to Quinn who was still gaping at the Demacian area. "'Twould be rather foolish to overlook the building we're standing in front of." He said pointing to the spherical building behind them. "No doubt this represents Zaun. All in agreement." They all nodded but Quinn gave him a large pout. "Excellent. Lead the way good sir." He pushed the titan forward.

"Huh? Why me?" he asked exasperated.

"Because I'd rather not. Of you go now." Nautilus growled at Thresh's smirk but lead the way non the less.

"I wonder why there's a cleaver-" Talon started.

"It's Mundo." Everyone else answered.

"Oh yea..." AS they walked in, A dark figure slowly made his way through the crowd to follow them. Once he entered the building, Zed was about to remove the hood of his sweater...but he decided against it. If a fight has to break out...he'd wait until they were outside...

~.~

Shyvana finished tying up her sandals and gave herself one more once over in the body mirror.

"You sure you don't wanna come today Jarven?" She said as she left the large bedroom. Mundo had outfitted Jarven with a presidential suite within the Demacian Area of Mundocot, as he did with any other leaders who were to visit the parks. As such, he and Shyvana would be sharing the penthouse sized accommodations for the duration of their vacation. " Can't work wait until after we get to the Institute?" She said with big puppy dog eyes. Jarven pulled his attention away from the large window in the main area and just gave her a small grin.

"It's Sunday. We have an entire week to relax."

"And knowing you you'll start relaxing on the plane on Saterday..." She said with a bored look. Jarven merely shrugged his shoulders and started looking out of the window again. Shyvana let out a sigh before walking towards the door. "Well you have my number if you need me. Lux should be with Ezreal. Xin is who knows where. Galio is probably making today a rest day too and...Hmm who else should be here...Oh yea. Quinn should be with Thresh, Ahri and the rest of them." Jarven perked up a bit.

"The warden's here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep, see even old dead guys are more fun than you!"

"Har har...I'll meet up with you for dinner. That fair?" He had the wind slightly knocked out of him when the half-dragon hugged him from behind. "Now now, isn't Fiora waiting for you?"

"Bleh meh meh. Alright see ya later." She let him go and left for the park. Once Jarven was sure she was out of earshot, he pulled out his phone, hesitating a bit before dialing a number.

~.~

The warden and Nautilus were waiting at the exit to the speedster track. The rest of the group had opted to rid in the large sports course on a winding track at high speeds. Somehow, Hecarim was able to ride safely by taking up two seats, but Nautilus was simply too large for the cars roofs to close completely. The warden opted out of the keep the titan company...but Nautilus pretended not to be grateful int the slightest.

"Here they come." Naut said as the car came to a complete stop. Quinn and Ahri were helping Nami out of the care and Nautilus immediately rushed to her side. "Nami! Are you alraight." He took her into his arms, face full of concern. She shivered slightly before answering.

"...It...it was so fast...The car was so dark...the only thing you could see was the lights on the tracks...LETS GO AGAIN!" The rest of the girls cheered in agreement while Nautilus face-palmed.

"I think you all should pass on that. You already used your fast pass for it and the normal line has a two hour wait time." Thresh said flatly. An air of disappointment rippled through the girls.

"Ah well. Ooo! There's a huge electric orb thing over there!" Ahri said pointing to a globe with purple bolts rippling through it. "Let's go see what that is." They started for the orb, but the warden stopped in his tracks when his pocket began to vibrate.

"I'll be there in a moment. Go on." He said as he answered the call.

"I'll wait up for him." Lulu said as she watched them leave.

"Yes?" The warden tried his best not to sound annoyed.

"_Warden?" _came J4's voice.

"Oh, for what do I owe the honor, princess?"

"_Funny...Warden, I have a favor to ask...a large one."_

"It seems that everyone seems to think I am a miracle worker...You all do know I eat people's souls correct?"

"_Yet you are in an amusement park on your best behavior..."_

"I don't tell you how to live your life prince..." He growled as J4 chuckled at his expense. "Even if I were to help you what would I gain in return...You should know I have no use for excess gold...Any money I get goes back to these..." He glanced at Lulu who was enthralled with a screen. "These...people..."

"_Not just a monetary reward then...I have something more up your alley."_

"I'm listening..."

"_Every month there is a specific date for prisoners on death row to be executed...Though in Demacia,we believe in only the most humane methods of delivering the end of a life...As for the souls...that is an area that we have no bylaws for."_

"So...if I just so happen to be around...'twould be a shame to let the dearly departed roam aimlessly no?" He snickered grimly.

"_...Do we have a deal?"_

"On the condition that I may abort my services at any time."

"_..."_

"If my terms are not satisfactory, surely you can find someone else?"

"_...Fine. Come to the Demacian area. I'll have security lead you to the presidential suite. We'll discuss specifics there." _The warden glanced once again to the waiting yordle.

"...I assume you would like me to come alone?"

"_Uh...yes but...who would you want to bring?"_

"..."

~.~

In the Freljord area, Aaatrox took a seat in the front car of a roller coaster.

"Come on now! Let's get this going!" He yelled to his surly companion. Nocturne simply looked at the darkin, then the empty seat next to him...and then the darkin once again. "If you're waiting for the sun to set you'll be there for another eight hours at least..." The other passengers were already seated...though most were still rather apprehensive about the two intimidating creatures in front of them. After about a minute one of the ride operators asked if the nightmare was still going to ride. The darkin tapped the seat next to him and with a heavy sigh, he sat down and the safty bar was put into place.

"...And how will this help me acclimate to the sun?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh this has nothing to do with that." He heard Nocturne bang his head against the safety bar. "I will give it to Mundo. The snow on these mountains are very authentic. The car soon started moving. After moving halfway around the mountain its started ascending at a 75 degree angle. "Oh the craftsmanship that must have went into the mountain side. Ah if feels like I am truly home!" Nocturne glared at the giddy darkin, but halfway to the peek he just slump back and accepted his fate. "Hmm..I wonder if there will be any...wait why have we stopped?" They were at the top of the mountain with an astonishing view of the entire park.

"If we're lucky they'll kill us..." Nocturne growled. The sunlight burned him slightly, even through the mild shield charms the darkin had cast on him earlier today.

"Oh come now, stop being such uh-" The car slowly began to tip...until it raced down the nearly 90 degree angle at over 75 miles an hour. "BY THE THREE SWEET SISTERS!" The darkin and the rest of the car screamed at the top of their lungs as they cascaded down the track and through various loops at astonishing speeds. Seeing the darkin in such a state, Nocturne couldn't help but let out a heartly laugh, soon joining in and raising his hands in the air. If he had to suffer...at least he would enjoy it a little.

"Here comes another hill." Nocturne said with a smirk as they ascended again.

"Nononononono-" Aatrox pleaded as they started to tip down again. "WATCHERS HAVE MERCY ON ME!" His screams were soon drowned out by the nightmares frantic laughter.

~.~

"Is there a reason why you brought her?" Jarven said as he pointed to the yordle who was dictating to a maid what she would like for lunch. He and the warden were in a small study connected to the main room.

"Actually...No. I have no real reason to speak of." The warden said honestly while sipping his wine.

"If anyone I would have sworn you would have brought the fox..."

"When has the Vixen been known to keep a secret?" He said with a bored expression.

"Hmph, I suppose you're right." He moved towards his desk and sat behind it. "So...can I trust you to aid me?" The prince asked one final time, worry still in his eyes. Thresh sipped his wine once again before glancing to the yordle. "She's completely on board with it."

"...I suppose...But remember I may bow out whenever I feel." Jarven nodded. "...Pray...tell me why you think I am such an asset for such an act. You know what I am...Hell, were it not for the damn summoners, Demacia would be without an heir, the starchild would have regretted giving up her immortality, Draven would shut up once and for all, and my lantern would have some of the strongest souls its ever housed in a century..." The warden saw the prince flinch in apprehension."Reconsidering?"

"...Truthfully...There's something about you. Maybe I'm just curious on how far your bounds for mortal life are...or I'm just naive and think the talk you gave me months ago had true feeling behind it." The warden remained silent and finished his drink. "Once again...Thank you warden." He reached his hand out. The warden slowly walked over and shook it.

"So the deed shall be done on Friday evening?"

"Yes...I've already spoken to Mundo. Friday night...during the fireworks. Mundo's Magical Kingdom."

"Please...don't say that name again...It's like nails against a chalkboard..." Jarven let out a chuckle before leaving the room, the warden following close behind. Jarven placed a hand on Lulu's shoulder, startling her slightly.

"You two enjoy your lunch. You're fee to go when you finish. We'll me around the same time tomorrow. Good day." With that Jarven left the room with a body guard. The warden rolled his eyes and sat next to the fae sorceress.

"You know where he went?" Lulu asked as some servers came in.

"I would...If I cared to ask..." The whole ordeal was annoying to him to no end. He already had an earful from the kumiho when he said he had business with the prince. He let out a sigh as he cut into his steak. "Heaven knows how this will all turn out..."

"I think it's fun!" She said, her mouth full of potatoes. Thresh shook his head and whipped some excess food from her cheek.

"Of course you would...I think we'll have to postpone seeing the replicas of Runeterra until tomorrow. From the text the Vixen sent me, they haven't even cleared half of the dome. And there's still the race track on the outside that she wanted to see."

"Don't forget the hang gliding thing Quinn was yelling about!" The warden sighed again and sat back.

"Never thought I would see the day where relaxation was more tiring that having mortals lead me around like a puppet..." Lulu broke out in giggles and the warden couldn't help but crack a smile.

~.~

It was a few hours since the warden and Lulu returned to their group. They had all competed against each other on the race track and it was obvious to everyone why Quinn did not have her driver's license. They had also rode on the simulated glider ride: Mundo's Soarin' Over Valoran. Though it was not thrilling in the slightest, the warden commended it for it's novelty. They spent the remaining hours running around the Zaun area of the park, which was about half of it, and riding the various technological rides and participating in various attractions.

"Thresh come on! Try it! For me?" The kumiho clung onto the warden's had as she pushed him in front of a game booth. It was a pattern game with a large screen and an interface with buttons that lit up. The object of the game was to match the sequence of lights that appeared on screen with the buttons on the interface.,,The thing was, every button was the same size and color, the only difference was where they were located. So players had to match the exact position of the pattern of lights. Would be so hard...If there weren't 100 buttons... Everyone had spent about 20 gold each trying to beat the game...except for Talon who spent 40. Why were they trying so hard? ...A plush cyber bear with a light up heart shaped on its belly that was the size of Teemo. The warden knew that this attraction would be rigged to be near impossible and warned them against it...but no one ever listens to the support. He looked at the Vixen one more time and sighed.

"Give me six tries..." The warden put down 60 gold, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

"Uh Thresh...are you sure-" The warden just gave the kumiho a pat on the head before hovering his hands over the buttons.

"All right." The game operator said. "Three, two one..."

~.~

It was about 11PM and Talon keyed the door to his suite. Ezreal and Lux were watching a moving on the couch and apparently Vi and Jayce konked out in their room about an hour ago.

"Hey Fio, could you tell Syndra there's someone at the door for her?" Talon asked with a yawn as he went into his room. Fiora put down the book she was reading on the kitchen table and opened the door to her and Syndra's room.

"You have a vizitor mon ami." Fiora said with a warm smile. Syndra got up from her bed, put on her slippers and walked to the door. Her face instantly became a bit brighter when she saw who it was.

"Good evening my dear." The warden took her hand and kissed it gently. "I hope you are enjoying you're trip so far?" She couldn't help but flush a bit at his kindness.

"Yes I am actually. Shyvana and Fiora are rather nice company. And we Found this great ice cream place. And-" She caught herself before she started ranting. "It...It was really nice." She was full on beaming at this point, but she could care less. "Um...about yesterday on the stairs...I-" The warden place a hand on her head.

"No need to sully a good day with heavy thoughts. You are not obligated to give me an explanation." Syndra was surprised, but nodded into his hand.

"So...did you really just come here to check up on me?"

"Aye...and to hopefully keep your mood elevated with this." He drew a plush cyber bear from behind his back and the sovereign gasped. "Somehow I knew you would like it. The others enjoy theirs as well."

"Thresh...wait others!? That game is hard enough to win once, but multiple times!? Me Shy and Fiora wasted like 50 gold on that combined! How did you-? Why did you-?" This time, the warden held her cheek and rubbed a thumb over it.

"Sleep well my dear." With one final smile the warden left without another word as he approached the elevator. _...To feel disgust rather than elation at the suffering of another...I really have changed..._

Syndra returned to her room and held the toy in her chest. She hadn't seen Zed at all to day...and as much as she hated to admit it...she was completely fine with that.

~.~

"Thresh! Koko missed you~!" Ahri squealed as the warden walked into the room, pushing the plush bear in his face.

"Amy missed you too!" Lulu yelled holding up her bear.

"So did Amethyst!" Nami said snuggling her own.

"So did Benjamin!" Soraka cooed. After a short moment of silence the room turned to Quinn.

"...Did yours miss me for the 7 minutes I was gone as well?" He said with a chuckle.

"Guhhhh...We'll...He'll miss you once I figure out a name for him!" The girls laughed at her expense but soon everyone resigned to their rooms. Nami nearly had to force Nautilus to sleep with her in her tub bed rather than the spare bed in the room. Hecarim pretended to be asleep until he heard Soraka snoring lightly in the bed next to his floor pad before nodding off. Quinn did not understand why Ahri couldn't sleep in her own bed and squirmed a pit to find a comfortable position in the kumiho's arms...it didn't help that she smelled like bad cologne too... The warden was half asleep when he felt a tiny finger tap his bare chest.

"Hmm? Yes my dear? What do you need?" He said while rubbing his eyes. Lulu gripped her bear tighter.

"...I had a bad dream..." The warden sat up immediately. _Damn...I thought I dealt with the little-_ "I dreamt I was in Pantheon's bakery...And he ran out of milk..." _...What?_ "So I used water instead of milk for his cereal..." _...Oh dear..._She let out a long yawn. "And then the summoners made me eat it...And then Leona told me to-" The warden lifted the yordle an placed her on the pillow to his right. He leaned back into his pillows before closing his eyes. He felt the fae sorceress snuggle into hi side slightly. "Thanks *yawn* glow...stick..." And like that she was out like a light. The warden rolled his eyes before drifting off as well.

~.~

1:15 AM. The door to the suite opened and a drunken ninja staggered though to his room. He entered and ignored the assassin's loud snoring. Removing only his shoes and mask, he collapsed onto the bed. He turned his head to look at his friends back for a few moments, guilt welling up inside him.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow...for sure..." And with that, the ninja passed out.

* * *

I seriously can't apologize enough...sorry...If anything this story is still far from dead so...that's a plus? Maybe? :3 Anyway...What did J4 want Thresh to do? Is there a shadow Isles attraction? Am I just butchering names from Disney world? (cough cough) And what's Zed gonna do tomorrow? These will all be answered...Eventually! Stay squishy~


	31. The Warden in Mundoland: Part 2

Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend~ ...Is there even any point to me apologizing anymore? ...It's getting stale...(But seriously...I rediscovered the wonderfulness that is Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye, and just plain Transformers in general...Robots have taken over my life...Cyclonus Plz...Humana humana...). Also just another piece of my headcannon, Yordles are small, yes, but not ridiculously small. Lets say...2.5-3.5 feet range. Why is this significant? ...It's not...at least not at the moment :3. Just keep it in mind~ (For the record, Lulu is about 3 feet, give or take an inch, and Veigar is about an inch or two shorter than her. Just random facts to help with ur imaginations~)

~All characters unless otherwise mentioned are property of Riot Games(I just mess with 'em o.o)~

* * *

Chapter 31: The Warden in Mundoland: Part 2: Mundocot Day 2  


The early morning sun gently reigned down on the pale yellow cabana. In the pleasant shade beneath it, the warden was aiding the kumiho in putting her hair into two high pigtails before their breakfast arrived.

"We hitting Mundocot again today?" Talon said with a tired stretch. Finishing his work in the kumiho, the warden sat back and nodded.

"Seeing as we were not able to see more than just the Zaun dome, and the fact that our resident bird-keeper cannot stop yelling about wanting to ride on one of the swan boats..." The warden glanced across the table to the scout who shot him a glare. "'Twould only be reasonable. That is, unless anyone objects?"

"None here." Said Soraka. The rest of the gang agreed as well. Their breakfast arrived shortly after.

"*Munchy munch* So, mm, have you guys seen what the other champs are doing?" Quinn said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Quinn...?" Soraka said flatly.

"Yea yea *gulp* No talking with my mouth full. Sorry mom." She said dramatically, and the star child just shook her head. Letting out a sigh, Soraka responded.

"Actually I saw the strangest thing yesterday. When me and Nami went to the bathroom, I could have sworn I saw Aatrox and Nocturne...together..." An awkward silence descended upon the group. "I've lived long enough to see a few darkin in their prime...and they weren't the most sociable."

"Forget Mr. Bloodwings, what about the living nightmare? Doesn't he have a hard-on for darkness or something? The hell is he doing out in broad daylight?" Talon said rather confused.

"Good sir, to your left is a Marai out of water. To your right, an undead centaur. To my right, a kumiho who has left Ionia. And to my left a living suit of nautical armor. And I am a reaper of souls who is drinking earl gray tea from a piece of fine china while wearing a blue polo shirt." The warden took a small sip of his drink before continuing. "If there are things in this world that still surprise you, I'm afraid your sanity won't last much longer..."

"Pfffft, well excuse me if I-..." Talon turned his head slightly and gave a small glance to the other cabanas.

"Talon?" Quinn said with a bit of concern.

"Oh uh...It's nothing. Anyway I'm out. Catch you guys later." Talon rose from his chair after downing the rest of his coffee. He winked to the girls at the table, grabbed an apple, and made his way out of the cafe. The warden watched as the assassin left and couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"Holy shit Thresh is smiling again. Get out your pitchforks." Said the scout. The warden just dismissed her and rose from the table.

"I believe we should be off as well if we are to get the most out of today. The shuttle should be here momentarily." The rest of the party followed the warden's lead and they left the cafe. In a cabana right next to the entrance of the cafe, a man sat with his features fully obscured by a mask.

"Dude, you know it's really creepy to spy on people while they're eating." Zed didn't move and continued to rest his arms on the table. Talon gave an exasperated sigh before he took a seat across from him. "Though I don't blame you for wanting to eat alone. I mean I thought I was bad when it came to eating off other people's plates. Holy fuck, did you see Quinn? I swear, if she wanted some of my toast she just had to fucking ask-" Zed abruptly got up and turned his back to the assassin. "...Ok...seriously." Talon got up and walked in front of the ninja. "The hell's up? We're at a fucking resort. We're not dealing with hit-man bullshit. We're not dealing with Earth summoner bullshit. And I know for a fact your not worried about your order or whatever back in Ionia." Zed's focus continued to be the ground below his and didn't even offer as much as a scoff. "Zed...Com'on man what going on?" Talon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and he felt him flinch. "Zed?"

"Heh...Fucking pathetic..." The ninja slowly shrugged of the assassin's hand and started walking out of the cafe. At the cusp of the entrance, he turned his head slight, still not looking directly at the assassin and said. "It's nothing...Don't worry about it." Talon watched as Zed walked out of view.

"...Nothing my ass..." Talon shook his head before looking at his phone for the next shuttle time. As he walked back towards the hotel he started to rack his mind on what could be causing his friend to act...even more brooding than usual. As he approached the designated shuttle waiting area, he spotted the Demacian fencer in a pale green sundress and matching floppy hat. He gave her a high whistle to catch her attention. "Well don't you clean up nice." He took a bite of his apple and moved his eyebrows like a caterpillar. "Mommy long legs~." Fiora playfully scoffed and returned her attention to her phone.

"I zappose I should be happy zhat you at least bathe everyday..." Talon rolled his eyes and the two of them continued to wait for the shuttle in silence.

"Hey..." The fencer gave a short grunt in response. "This may sound crazy but...Has Zed been acting weird to you?" She gave him a confused look and he gave her a shrug. "I mean I know you guys don't really talk much. Hell he barely talks that much at all but-"

"Actually...When I woke up in ze middle of the night to uze ze lavatory, I could have sworn I heard someone come into the suite." The assassin raised an eyebrow. "If I'm correct, everyone but Zed were already in bed. When I walked past your room, I also smelled heavy bourbon...He may have had himself a bit too much to drink, no?" Talon let out a sigh and scratched his head. None of this was making sense. Zed never drank heavily alone... "I asked Syndra if she knew anything, but she said no. I may not be close to the man but, I do hope he iz alright..." Just then the shuttle arrived and Talon motioned the fencer to enter first. "Oh ho, I see zhat Noxians do have manners."

"Yea yea." He said with a smirk. In the back of his head he was mentally kicking himself. Syndra. Of course. Zed would never lie to her.

~.~

"Hmm...Alright then. Our first stop shall be-"

"It's Bandle Square!" Lulu said, pulling the warden's arm in the direction she was pointing.

"Bandle Square it is then..." Re-positioning himself so that he held the yordle's hand and had the kumiho on his arm, then warden and his party entered the attraction. At first glance, though homely, the reconstruction of Bandle Square barely differed aesthetically from the look of a normal suburban town. At the center was the town hall which had a rather large bell at the top of it. Various restaurants, rides and other attractions encircled the hall, all manned solely by yordles. "This place is rather...quaint..."

"And homely." Soraka added. The group, led by Lulu, first went to a reconstruction of Heimerdinger's lab. Inside were replica's of his many inventions and others made by yordle scientists. The main attraction however, was the rocket roller coaster in the back. "I think I'm good with coasters till my food fully digests..."

"Not me!" Quinn said as she ran to the end of the line.

"...She can't be serious?" Nautilus asked. After waiting a few moment to see if the scout was fully set on riding, which she was, most of the group left the lab to take a look around the rest of the square. Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find a bored warden.

"You know if you don't want to ride, you could have just left with the rest of them..." She said with a slight huff.

"My dear, you should know by now that you cannot put up fronts with me." The warden gently grasped her shoulder and gave her a small grin. "You are not alone here..." He moved a few strands of hair from her face. "I know thinking can be painful for you at times, but try to remember that." The grin soon turned into a smirk and Quinn tried her best to look offended..but that soon melted into giggles.

"Dude...I swear I can't tell if you're trying to make me feel better just so you can be the one to knock me down later." The warden merely chuckled and beckoned her forward as the line began to move.

"That's what makes it all the more interesting, don't you agree Lulu?"

"Heehee, yep!" Lulu said as she beamed up at the scout.

"You're here too Lulu? Didn't you want to see more of the square? We're probably gonna go to the Ionian place after this. You won't have time to-"

"Hey! I live at the real place. I'm not missing anything." Quinn was about to retort again until Lulu pushed her ahead.

~.~

The group breezed through the Ionian attraction as Soraka and Ahri weren't very impressed. But they did spend quite a while in the dumpling cafe. Afterword, they hit the Piltover attraction. It was rather similar to Zaun, but much more bustling and full of big city energy. The warden was rather impressed with the Shadow Isles attraction. It seemed that Mundo had managed so hire some shadow priests, and exorcists to raise benign spirits to interact with onlookers. The warden smirked every so often as he recognized a few of the suppressed souls. After a break for lunch, the party found its way to-

"The Demacian royal castle!" Quinn cheer and bounced up and down. "I mean it's small as fuck compared to the real one but it's still here!"

"For someone who lives within the royal grounds, I would think you wouldn't be as excited..." The warden said bluntly. Quinn gave him a scoff and punched her fist into the air.

"It's called Demacian pride man!"

"Please..." The warden said with a sigh as he started to lead the group up the stairs of the attraction. "I hear enough of said 'pride' on the Rift from the Crowngaurds and Sir prince." Just then, the wardens phone began to ring. Groaning inwardly he glanced at the caller ID. "...Speaking of prince, me and Lulu have matters to attend to." Lulu squealed and grabbed one of his arms. "My apologies to you all. We shall see you back at the hotel in the evening." With that he answered the phone as he and the fae sorceress disappeared into the lodging part of the Demacian attraction.

"Ok...come on. You guys can't tell me that something isn't up between those two?" The kumiho said with a smirk as the reached the doors. The rest of the group shared slightly pained looks. "Seriously? They just disappeared into a hotel of all things!"

"But didn't Jarven just call him?" Nami inquired.

"Ok sure. But why the hell did he take Lulu? If he really wanted a buddy to join him, no offense to the little sweetheart, but I know for a fact Thresh would have taken me or mister horseman here. Isn't that right Hec?" Hecarim tried his best to look anywhere but the kumiho.

"I...suppose you're right." He said hesitantly.

"But in the middle of the day? And we just had lunch. Did you see how many corn-dogs Lulu ate?" Nautilus said.

"Nautilus!" Nami scolded as she nudged him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Trust me Naut." The kumiho started with a sly smile. "I've been with a few people and let me tell you, food kinks really aren't that uncommon. I remember there was this one guy who-"

"-Well I think we've stood in front of this magnificent building long enough. Don't you guys agree?" Soraka said nervously. Everyone, sans the kumiho nodded in a agreement. "Well then let's not waste anymore time."

"Find by me, but you guys are missing out on one weirdly hot story~." Ahri cooed.

"Oh god I did not need that imagery..." Naut said under his breath.

They all entered the large atrium with Quinn taking point. The attraction seemed to be more of a interactive tour than anything. Much like the Noxus attraction. Though there was one ride. It was a merry go round whose seats were animals and beasts from the area and lore of Demacia.

"I actually wouldn't mind riding on the griffon." Naut said as he eyed the ride.

"Would you even be able to ride?" Soraka asked Hecarim.

"Well it seems Mundo cared enough to accommodate people of all races so far. Doubt this'll be any different. Let's get in line."

"You guys go, gotta go to the bathroom." Quinn said as she ran off.

"Didn't she just go when we were looking at the paintings of the first Jarven?" Ahri asked.

"Well you know children have small bladders." Soraka said casually as they got in line.

~.~

"Nocturne?" Talon said in disbelief. The nightmare was standing near the restrooms, with two portions of cotton candy in one hand...and a black lace umbrella in the other, which he was also standing under. "Uh...you alright there buddy?"

"...I will rip out you heart, assassin..." he said through gritted teeth. Talon just rolled his eyes unphased.

"Yea, ok. Sooo...have you seen Syndra around anywhere?" The nightmare continued to glare at him. "...Nice umbrella." The nightmare did not falter. "Sun feels great today doesn't it?" The assassin chided with a smirk.

"Leave. Me. Alone..." Nocturne spat. Talon sighed and put his hands into his pockets. Just as he was about to leave he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh nightmare, these bathrooms have the hand dryers that are literally blades of air! Ha! Oh and the soap smelled rather nice. Oh, hello there fellow champion." Aatrox gave a friendly wave to Talon. The assassin gave both men a weird look.

"Uh..."

"Oh don't mind the nightmare, he's just angry that he forgot his sunblock." The growl that Nocturne let out sent a chill down the assassin's spine. "If you're wondering, I'm helping this poor fool acclimate to the world of the light dwellers, but he is a horrible student." Nocturne growled again. This time, it shook Talon so much it almost hurt. "Anyway, would you like to join us as we enjoy the park, or was there something else on you're mind?"

"Uhm..oh yea. I was just wondering if you guys saw Syndra anywhere."

"Oh the sovereign? Why yes, I believe that she was tracking the ninja from Ionia. How he didn't manage to notice her following him is rather interesting though...Anyway, they were headed towards the Demacian castle...place...thing...Whatever you want to call it." Aatrox proceeded to take one of the cotton candy cones from Nocturne and nibbled on it. "Anything else you need."

"No that was plenty. Thanks man. Later?" He gave them a quick wave and walked off.

"Alright lets see...To the swan boats! Come along now, nightmare." The darkin strode off to the center of the park with a brooding Nocturne following far behind him.

~.~

The warden sat in an armchair in the prince's study area of his presidential suite. Jarven sat across from him with his arms folded in his chest. The room was silent as the warden read over some documents the prince had given him. After a few more minutes of silence the prince spoke up.

"Well?" The warden gave a slight glance to the prince over the page he was on but immediately returned to it. After another minute the warden put the papers down, sat back, and crossed his legs.

"...Your...'plan' as it were, seems to be rather sound. I see no true indications that any folly should occur. And your attention to detail is rather commendable. Also, the fact that you someone were able to convince Mundo to aid you is rather...remarkable. Heaven knows the buffoon care only for himself anyway..." J4 smiled wide and leaned forward slightly.

"So...you're not about to leave me high and dry yet are you?" The prince half-joke. The warden gave a small chuckle and sat up straight.

"Not yet prince. Not yet. Actually, I must say that I am interested in seeing how things turn out. Though remember, I still am not promising anything." The look he gave the prince was more than enough to indicate his seriousness.

"That is fine by me warden."

"Though before we go any further, I must make sure that Lulu is in agreement as well." The prince was rather surprised as he saw the warden rise from his chair and head for the entry room where the fae sorceress resided.

"Thresh, may I ask you something?" The warden simply he turned his head towards the prince. "I'm not trying to overstep my bounds but...you seem rather close to the yordle. Is there a reason for this? I was under the impression that-" J4 fell silent when the warden raised a hand to him.

"If you are trying to insinuate what I think you are...cease. You already know that is not a reason. Now as for why I keep Lulu in my company." The warden emphasized her name, cluing in the prince. "At first, t'was she who clung to me. Then a few things occurred, and I can vouch for her character. Eccentric she may be, she is a woman worth respect. As of now... that I all I am willing to share." With that the warden opened the door. J4 wore a small smile on his face as he got up and followed him.

The fae sorceress was sitting on a couch in from a a large television, skimming through a pile of papers identical to the warden's. Once she heard the study door open she put the papers to her side and smiled up at the two men.

"Done having some 'guy talk'?" She asked happily.

"In a sense." J4 replied.

"More importantly, my dear, we would like to know your input of the prince's little debacle." The warden added.

"I like it! Even though he's not here, I know Pix would like it too! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She started to lightly bounce up and down until a loud thud came from the door. "What was that?" J4 glanced at a gard near the door. The man nodded and cautiously opened the door. To the groups surprise, Nautilus fell through, along with Nami on his back.

"...Damn it..." J4 sighed.

"Well, this is interesting." The warden said with a smirk. Nami managed to pick herself up and made her way towards the prince. The guard tried to staop her but got a face full of angry Nautilus.

"Touch the Marai and you'll learn what 4 tons of water feels like..." The titan said with a glare.

"Nautilus..." Lulu said with a bored look. Nami reached the prince and put her hands on her hips.

"My dear weren't we to meet back at the-"

"Not now Thresh." She said not taking her glare of the prince. He gulped and glanced towards the warden for help, who simply gave him a wry smile and lifted his hands in defeat.

"Uh...how my I help you Tide-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about this!?" J4 took a step back at the marai's outburst. Lulu pulled at the warden's sleeve, signaling him to lean down.

"I think they overheard us talking." She whispered. The warden let out a heavy sigh.

"You don't say?..."

~.~

The park had closed about five minutes ago, but Mundo had given champions a one hour grace period before they had to actually vacate the premises. Quinn was in One of the painting rooms of the Demacian castle. She stood in front of an extremely large painting of the Demacian countryside with a a solemn expression.

" Hope you can see all this Caleb...It's pretty nice." She said just barely above a whisper. Taking one last glance at the picture she turned heel and started on her way out of the castle. As she entered the atrium, she saw a familiar mask leaning against a support column. "Zed?" Smiling she ran towards him. Once she reached him he stood up straight and opened his arms for her. She was slightly taken a a, but shrugged it off and accepted the hug. "Why are you here so late? The place is closed."

"Hmph, I could ask you the same thing." He said as they let go. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ah well..I just got a little sentimental looking at some paintings. Weird I know, heh heh."

"It's not weird. Everyone has their own way of dealing with their emotions."

"Hee-hee, yea you're right." Quinn took a step back when she looked up, realizing that Zed was now much closer to her than he had been a moment ago. "...Zed?" He removed his mask and held her chin.

"...I suppose...I have a weird way of dealing with my emotions as well..."

"What do you mean." Zed let out a breath and took both of Quinn's hands in his. The scout looked over their tangled digits before returning to the scarred ninja's face.

"Quinn...I...I can't get that night out of my mind." His lips were curled in a small smile and he pressed his forehead against her.

"That night...Oh...oh..." Quinn gave a troubled look as her gaze went to the floor.

"I...I also can't get you out of my mind..." He noticed that she wasn't looking at his so he gripped her chin gently and made her face his. "Quinn..." His voice was shaky but he had conviction in his eyes. " Quinn...Quinn I...I think...I think I love you." Quinn just stared at him for a few moments before covering her mouth with her hand.

"...Oh no..." She said flatly. Zed was confused.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" She gave a pained looked and took a step back.

"Oh wow...I mean...Oh crap this is awkward..." She started to pace slowly while scratching the back of her head.

"Quinn?" When Quinn finally looked back at him, he looked completely lost. Taking in a deep breath, Quin took a step back towards him.

"Zed...that night after the barbecue...I mean I don't regret it, and I actually really enjoyed myself but..." She glanced up at him one more time and then back at the floor. "I wasn't...I mean...I just thought it was a one time thing..." Zed froze, his face unreadable. " I mean I didn't know you had feeling like this...I mean if I knew I wouldn't have...I mean, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you at all. You're my friend...And even though I don't feel the same way you do...I hope we can still be friends?" Zed slowly looked towards the ground.

"I...I don't understand..."

"Zed..." She took one of his hands into both of hers. "It was your first time...And I think you're just...jumping to conclusions. Yea that's it."

"What? Quinn I-"

"You said you 'think' you're in love with me..." She said letting go of him.

"Isn't that-"

"No Zed...No it's not enough." She started walking towards the exit. As the automatic doors swished open, she let out a sigh and turned back towards him. "Zed...when you truly love someone...There won't be a doubt in your mind about it. Trust me...And...And if after you get some time to think for a bit...and you still feel the same, I'll...We'll see what happens. Goodnight." She turned and left with the doors swishing behind her.

The ninja just stood at the center of the atrium staring at the exit. After a few moments he sunk to his knees, his mask dropping to the floor. He was lost. He hadn't expected this outcome. He had no idea how to deal with himself...so he did what he always did n situations like this...

~.~

Syndra st in the kitchen of her hotel room watching TV and eating a sandwich. Even though it was approaching 10 o'clock, the sovereign was the only one in the suite. As she stood to put her dishes away for housekeeping, her phone went off.

"Helloooooo?" She said happily.

"...Syndi." The man's voice was ragged, and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Syndra gasped and became frantic.

"Zed? Zed are you alright? Where are you it's la-"

"I'm alr-...Fuck who am I kidding...Syndi...I'm not alright..." Syndra held her breath. " I'm not hurt...'physically anyway." Se put the pieces together.

"You spoke to Quinn?"

"Yea...Heh...I'm such a fool." Syndra was about to retort when she heard Zed laughing nervously. "What sort of warrior am I if I can't even keep my emotions in check...And you know, Quinn was right. I told her I though I loved her...but now that I think about it...I don't even fucking know why she makes me feel this way!" She heard a loud thump, which she could only assume was him punching a wall. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" Syndra took a deep breath to calm herself. After waiting a few moments to be sure that Zed was finished, she started.

"Zed you aren't a fool...And the reason why you feel this way is because Quinn is something you haven't had in your life for a long time..."

"What do you mean?"

"Freedom." There was a long pause.

"Syndra I've been free from kinkou for years. My order and I-"

"No Zed, not that type of freedom."

"Then what?"

"Zed, you found your freedom through order, discipline and balance. Quinn is free because she lets all forms of order go." Silence. "You've never let yourself associate with those as foolhardy and free spirited as she is. It's something that intrigues you, and, whether you know this or not, something that you wish you could have."

"So...What am I supposed to do?" Syndra didn't want to help him. Her heart couldn't help hi,. She didn't want to see him slip even further away.

"Spend more time with her. Learn more about her. And most importantly, try to live with a bit more chaos in your life. That way, you'll know for sure whether you are truly in love with or, or just lusting for a temperament you've never had." There was silence once more and then a low chuckle.

"Heh...Syndi...I truly don't know what I would do without you. I'll do that...but I may need some help...I hate to admit it, but I seem to be rather vulnerable right now."

"I'm always here for you Zed." She said as her eyes began to water.

"I know...thank-you. Hey, let's go for dinner tomorrow. You're going to the animal park right?"

"Yea."

"Ok great. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back to the hotel?"

"I'll be back late. Get some sleep."

"...Alright. Be safe Zed."

"Likewise Syndi." The called dropped and Syndra stared at her phone. After a few seconds she couldn't stop the team from rolling down her cheeks.

"...You know...Phones don't talk back to you if you cry at them..." Syndra gasped and looked up. Leaning on the kitchen wall was Talon. "Man you Ionians. You guys can catch flies with chopsticks, sense how many flowers are in a field, but something riffles your feathers and you turn as oblivious as Draven." Syndra stood up and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"H-how much did you hear?" She asked quickly.

"Lets just say the only thing I didn't here was the ending of that commercial before you turned the TV off." Syndra looked to the side, her eyes welling up again. Talon scratched the back of his head and walked towards her. She looked at him with a bit of apprehension. "Ok look...I'm not that good with stuff like this either. And no way in hell am I as good as bones for brains when it comes to giving people passive aggressive pep talks but..." He slowly opened his arms. "I've been told I'm soft." Syndra didn't move but her quiet sobs were sending a steady stream of tears down her cheeks. "...Come here." This time Syndra slowly walked up to Talon and her rapped his arms around her. She didn't return the gesture, but he felt her relax a tiny bit.

"...Thank you." She managed between sobs.

"Yea..." He slowly started rubbing her back. "Don't worry about it..."

* * *

O.O I am mean to Syndra aren't I? Ok well, we're gonna see some aminals next chapter! So, the heck is J4 planning? Will Nocturne ever get used to the light? And will I ever cut Syndra a break? These will all be answered!...Eventually! Stay Squishy~


End file.
